


Firsts

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: COUPLEGOALS, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 191
Words: 316,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: A collection of "firsts" and other moments in Bobby and Athena's relationship:Chapter 191: You're Not My Dad
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 2732
Kudos: 892





	1. First Night Together

When the movie ended Athena picked up the now empty bowl of popcorn and walked it back into the kitchen. Bobby followed her. He leaned against the counter watching her. As she turned to dry her hands on the dish towel, Bobby walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Mmm.” She sighed contently. “I should go. It’s getting late.” She said but didn’t make any effort to move. Athena turned in his arms and looked up at him her arms going around his waist.

Bobby bent down and kissed her gently. His lips lingered on hers when they parted, “I want you to stay.” He told her. Athena felt goosebumps spring up on her arms as she thought about what his words were implying.

Athena’s eyes searched his. Yes, he was asking her to spend the night. He was asking permission to take her to bed. The thought thrilled her and terrified her at the same time. “Yes.” She said softly. Athena moved her hands up her chest bring them to rest on the back of his neck. Athena raised herself up on her tip toes and pulled his lips down to hers.

His lips were warm and soft against hers. She slid her tongue across his lower lip; it wasn’t long before their tongues were doing a slow dance. Tasting, teasing, exploring. Neither in a hurry; both taking their time, finding their rhythm. When oxygen was needed their lips parted. Bobby kissed the top of her head causing a smile to tug at her lips. He took a step back and offered her his hand. Athena gave him her hand. Bobby led her into the bedroom, flipping on the light as he stepped inside. Athena gently shut the door behind her.  
Now standing in the middle of the room, Athena felt the jitters return. She was nervous exactly. She completely trusted the man before her. Bobby dropped her hand and reached for her waist. He captured her lips in a searing, breath-taking kiss. The kind they usually shared before they said goodnight at the door. 

All thoughts vanished from Athena’s mind. All she felt was his love. His touch. Him. She slowly pulled his shirt from his torso. She dropped it on the floor. She ran her hands up his chest like she had a few moments ago in the kitchen. Only this time Athena felt his warm skin and chest hair under her fingertips, not the fabric of his shirt.  
Bobby sucked playfully on her neck while he tugged at the hum of her shirt.

“Bobby.” She muttered warningly and he eased up. He knew exactly what she was warning him against. 

Bobby hands traveled up her sides pushing her shirt up as they went. As Bobby dropped her shirt on the floor Athena shimmied out of her pants leaving them bunched on the floor. In this moment Athena was grateful she was the THAT woman who wore matching undergarments regardless if she anticipated being seen naked by anyone. She wasn’t in her nicest undergarments by any means, but at least she was matching. Athena suppressed a chuckle at Bobby’s surprised look. Oh, what he still had to learn about her. 

“You going to keep staring?” She teased, “Or are you going to drops your trouser and come join me in this bed?” She turned and walked towards the bed.  
Before she made it to the bed, she felt Bobby’s arm around her middle. “I love you, Athena.” He his voice was low in her ear. He wanted to take her right there. 

“I love you too.” She said back to him. Her body was aching in anticipation as she could feel his erection.

Bobby slipped her bra straps from her shoulders after releasing the clasp. Athena didn’t even try to suppress her moan as Bobby’s mouth made contact with her left breast. Her nipples were already hard with desire, but that didn’t stop Bobby from teasing them with the tip of his tongue. Athena shivered. Whether it was from the cool air against her skin where his mouth had been, pleasure or, both she didn’t know.

Athena could feel her desire spilling into her underwear. She was more than ready for Bobby. “Bobby.” Breathed feeling his lips work their way back up the side of her neck, across her jaw, and coming to a stop once again against hers. She pressed her lips to his. “Make love to me.” She to him before pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss. 

While Bobby grabbed a condom and prepared himself, Athena got comfortable on the bed. Butterflies began to flutter again in her stomach, but one look from Bobby and they were gone. 

Athena spread her legs for Bobby. He could tell she was ready for him by the wetness that glistened around her sex. Athena voiced her consent and Bobby slowly guided himself inside her. Things felt awkward for a few moments as each adjusted to the other. But as soon as their eyes locked, their motions became synched, and the nerves dissipated, the chemistry returned. 

Moving in a slow pace, Bobby felt Athena’s body become more familiar with each thrust. He pushed himself fully inside her and his name tore from her lips. He watched her hips arch to meet his as he did it again. Bobby almost forgot what he was doing. He was completely captivated by the sight of her. Her eyes darkened with desire, her hair rumpled, her lips parted releasing another cry of pleasure. Bobby felt a strong desire to see her cum. To see her completely undone at his hands or rather his… ahem, you know. As he increased his speed her felt Athena playfully tighten her muscles around his shaft. 

Athena looked at him not recognizing the look in his eyes. She could see his love for her, that much she was sure of, but there was something else she couldn’t distinguish. So focused on his expression, Athena didn’t feel his hand slid between her thighs until she felt his thumb circling her clit. She held his gaze as she felt the intensity of her release building steadily.

“Bobby,” She put her arms loosely around his neck, “don’t… stop.” She panted. She was so close. Just a little more. Yes! Athena thought feeling herself cross the point of no return. “Bobby!” Athena cried out as her orgasm hit. She closed her eyes feeling her body shake. Watching Athena come undone beneath him was more than enough to send Bobby over the edge. Athena tightened her grip around his neck as she felt him ride the waves of his own release.

Still trying to catch his breath Bobby slowly pulled himself from her depths. Athena tracked his movements with his eyes as he went to the bathroom and then returned. A content smile formed on her mouth as she curled up beside on the bed. Athena let herself have a few minutes then she dragged herself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she didn’t even bother to attempt to fix her hair. It was just going to get messed up when she slept anyway. Walking back into the bedroom she saw Bobby had turned down the bed. As soon as she got under the covers, she felt Bobby’s arms move around her holding her close. They were both going to sleep well that night. 

**  
Athena walked into the police station in a hurry the next morning. No, she wasn’t late. She just wanted to get to the locker room before anyone noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before. Of course, it was silly. The officers were barely in their street clothes, so it was highly unlikely anyone would remember or frankly care what she was wearing. Athena couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she changed into her uniform. She felt more relaxed than she had in quite a while. A blush threatened to rise in her cheeks as she thought of Bobby. She hadn’t been able to get the image of his naked body out of her mind since she had gotten in the car to drive to work.

“You look different this morning.” Maynard remarked running into Athena at the coffee machine.

“No, I don’t.” Athena quickly looked down at her cup. Maynard made a noise and Athena chose to ignore it, “I guess I just had a good night sleep. Michael has the kids this week.” Athena explained. Then walked away.

“Good for you, Athena.” Maynard said quietly to herself. Athena had gotten laid last night; Elaine was sure of it. As she walked back to her office Elaine began speculating about her friend’s love life. Was she seeing someone? Was it a one-night stand? She’s got to be seeing someone Elaine concluded. After thinking back on Athena’s behavior over the past few weeks Elaine decided that Athena had a new man in her life. 

Bobby whistled to himself as he walked into the fire house for his shift. Nothing could put him out of his good mood.

“You know how to whistle?” Hen looked at him. Her eyebrows arched.

“Eh.” Bobby didn’t know what to make of her comment, “Yes.” He said slowly.

“You are way too cheerful for this early. The shift hasn’t even started yet,” Hen took a sip of her coffee.

Bobby shrugged, “I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed.”

“I thought the expression is you woke up on the wrong side, Cap.” Buck said joining them.

“Well this morning it’s the right side.” Bobby said before continuing into the fire house.  
Hen watched him a moment then headed in to change into her uniform. Afterall, their shift was scheduled to begin shortly. 

The alarm blared and the intercom relayed the call, “Three car collision at the intersection of Wilshire and Crescent Ave.”  
Rolling up on the scene Bobby saw Athena and he felt his heart leap like it always did when they worked a call together. 

“Sergeant.” He greeted walking over to her after helping his team assess the damage and giving them orders.

“Captain.” She nodded at him. The fact they were both in sunglasses allowed her to hold his gaze a few moments longer than what one would find appropriate for “friends”. She knew she was in danger of blowing their secret. He looked so delicious standing there before her in his uniform. Athena swallowed a moan before it could escape. Athena abruptly turned around and walked away to handle something else, anything that put some distance between them. Bobby was confused. He definitely wasn’t expecting her to brush him off.

He made sure his team had things under control then found Athena directing traffic. Bobby turned his head, so he wasn’t looking at her when he spoke. “Is there a reason you’re ignoring me?” 

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m working.”

“I’m working too.” He replied keeping his voice low, “Hasn’t stopped us from interacting on calls before.” She still refused to look at him, “I’m sorry if I did something.” He said but he had no earthly idea what he could have done.

“You didn’t do anything.” She assured him. She finally looked at him, “I’ve always been a professional.”

“And you still are.” He was very confused about what she was talking about.

“I don’t feel like it.” Athena almost sounded angry She glanced around making sure no one would hear them, “Whenever I look you, I can only think of last night.” She admitted.

Bobby felt pretty smug. He had managed to rattle her, and he was very proud of that. If she hadn’t appeared to be so angry with herself about it, Bobby might have even gloated about it. “I get it.” He said stealing a glance at her before returning to looking straight ahead, “It was our first time and pretty incredible if I say so myself. Its normal to feel giddy about it. It’s hard pretending like there’s nothing between us. If I thought I could sweep you up in my arms and kiss you on every call without being fired I would.” Athena chuckled thinking back on the couple of times they had made out behind a firetruck on a call. Yep, there would be trouble if anyone found out about that. 

“How is it you always know what to say?”

“Because I know you.” He said.

“Cap!” Buck called out to him, “We’re ready.”

“I’ll call you later.” Bobby said to her.

“Be safe.” She said to him.

“You too.” Bobby turned and headed back to the truck.


	2. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena take Harry and May to the beach for their first public outing as a couple with the kids.

“Hi.” Bobby kissed Athena’s cheek as she let him inside.

“Hi.” Athena smiled and placed a hand on his arm. She turned and called over her shoulder, “Harry, May, 10 minutes!” She nodded her head towards the kitchen where she was finishing preparing lunch. She glanced up at him, “You good?” 

“Yeah.” He replied, “Can I help?”

She waved him off, “No, I’m just about done. You got about three minutes to tell me what’s on your mind.” She gently pushed him. She knew something was troubling him. She watched him stuff his hands in his pockets and glance down. That was a dead giveaway. 

“I’m nervous.” He admitted. His voice was low.

“About today?” She asked. It had been her idea for them to go out with the kids together. Now she and Bobby were officially out as a couple she wanted to let her kids get to know Bobby. 

Bobby nodded, “I know this is big for you and them. And it is for me too.”

Athena stopped packing up lunch and walked over to him. “Bobby, my boo or not, I completely trust you with my kids. This is new for all of us. You don’t need to be nervous.”

“It not that. Well not exactly.” He replied. “They mean the world to you. I just hope to show them you mean the world to me.”

“Aw.” Athena kissed him. “love you.”

“love you.” 

Athena finished packing lunch. “Kids!”

“We’re right here.” May said as she and Harry walked into the kitchen. The kids greeted Bobby warmly.

“What are we waiting for?” Athena questioned aloud while they all stood there looking around. “Let’s go.” She shooed them all out of the kitchen. Bobby grabbed the cooler from her and followed the kids out the door. 

Athena laughed watching her kids sprint as fast as the could down the beach to the water’s edge.

“Why is it that kids never seem to struggle walking through sand?” Bobby asked amused. He and Athena were finishing setting up their umbrella and laying out towels in the sun.

“Must be their superpower.” She replied with a shrug. She sat down on a towel and started applying sunscreen. Bobby sat down beside her and stuck is feet in the warm sand. 

“Can you do my back?” Athena prodded him with the tube and he took it. Bobby patted the spot in front of him and she moved to sit between his legs.   
Athena closed her eyes. Bobby was giving her a nice little massage as he rubbed in the lotion. He kissed the back of her neck when he finished and felt her shiver. They traded places so she could do Bobby’s back. 

Bobby told her about a few of the scars she touch like the one his left shoulder, “That was a four-alarm electrical fire.” He chuckled. 

“What?” Athena’s interest was piqued.

“It’s actually the reason I went back to Guillermo’s that night. Some of us were sharing scars and stories. Got me thinking about how I got this one and then it hit me.”

Athena ran her fingers over it. “The real inspiration of your hunch that night.” She smiled thinking back fondly on that night.

Bobby turned around slightly, “You know you never did tell me if you were still upset about the rooster.”

Athena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Harry trying to get their attention.

They both turned around and saw him waving and calling for them.

“We’re coming!” Athena called getting up. Laughing she and Bobby headed down to the water.

**  
“Bobby?” Harry pulled his gaze from the window as the ocean was finally out of sight. Bobby looked at him briefly in the rearview mirror so Harry would know he was listening. “Why did you leave Minnesota?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Athena’s eyes snap over to him. He saw May turned her head, so he knew she was listening too. Athena opened her mouth slightly as if she wanted to say something but didn’t know what. 

Bobby took a breath, “I came for a fresh start. I lost everything in an accident and so there was nothing left for me in Minnesota.” The mood in the car shifted instantly as his words registered in their minds. Athena reached over and put her hand on his thigh for a moment.

“What did you lose?” Harry’s voice was quieter than before.

“Harry.” Athena said in a warning tone.

“It’s okay.” Bobby told her. “My family. My wife Marcy and my kids Bobby Jr. and Brook.”

“I’m sorry Bobby.” May was the first to break the silence. “Yeah, that’s awful.” Harry added. “I bet you miss them a lot.”

“All the time.” Bobby nodded. “Somedays more than others.” He cleared his throat, “It’s also a constant reminder to cherish the time you get to spend with those you love and care about most.” His eyes flickered over to Athena’s and back to the road.

When they got back to the house Athena shooed the kids off to shower. Bobby carried the now empty cooler back to the kitchen. 

“You want to shower before starting on dinner?” Athena asked.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, “You going to join me?” He asked in a low voice. He already what her answer would be.

“Next time.” She kissed him. “Come on.” She led him into her bedroom and pulled out some towels. She turned to leave but paused with her hand on the doorknob she turned around, “I’m sorry if you felt like Harry pressured you into sharing your past. I know it’s a hard topic for you, which is why hadn’t said anything to them. It wasn’t my story to share.”

“It’s fine. I want them to get to know me. And that is a big part of it.”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to feel like you have to answer all their questions.”

Bobby nodded, “I don’t want them to know any more of that story or about my addictions. Everything else I’m happy to share.” Athena nodded. She wouldn’t have shared those things even if he hadn’t asked her. Those were topics that definitely fell in the off-limits pile in her mind.

After dinner they played an epic game of Uno that only ended when Athena announced it was time for bed. Bobby knew he had to get going so he could be up for his shift.

“Night Bobby, see you soon.” Harry gave Bobby a fist bump.

“Good night Harry.”

“Have a good night Bobby.” May waved goodnight.

“Sweet dreams.” He told her.

“I’ll walk you out.” Athena smiled.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Bobby told her, “I know with your schedule and the split parenting you don’t get to see your kids as much, so thank you for letting me tag along on your day with them.”

“I thought it was a good opportunity for all of us to hang out together.” She said lightly. Pausing to gather her thoughts she continued more solemnly, “Listen though, if it’s ever too much please tell me. I don’t want to ever put you in that situation.”

“I will.” He nodded. “Good night Athena.”

“Good night.” She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him.

Bobby held her gaze for a moment then kissed her gently.

“Aww.” May said aloud letting the curtain fall back into place over her window.

“Eww.” Harry observed wrinkling his nose.

May rolled her eyes at her little brother, “I’m glad mom has moved on with someone. Her and dad both deserve to be with people who make them happy.”

“Yeah.” Harry agreed a bit absent mindedly. He attention had shifted. “Night May.” He got off her bed as they heard the front door open. 

“Good night Harry.” May replied. “Close the on your way out please.”


	3. Hen and Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen finally gets the scoop on Athena's new man (Bobby).

“Hey girl.” Hen slid in the booth opposite Athena. “Sorry I’m late. I was dropping Denny off at a sleepover.”

“All good.” Athena waved her off. “I went ahead and order our usual.”

“Perfect” Hen replied as a basket of fries and their drinks arrived.

“So, you and Karen have the house to yourselves tonight?” Athena raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hen nodded then pointed her finger at Athena, “That doesn’t mean you are getting out of spilling all the details about you and Bobby.”

“You want all the details?” Athena said sarcastically.

“No, there are some things I don’t need to know about my boss or frankly my best friend.”

“I’ll just start at the beginning.” Athena took a sip before continuing, “It started after that motorcycle accident.”

“I remember that.” Hen nodded. “You guys had a little chat on the curb.”

“He asked if I’d go somewhere with him and he took me to his church. We sat and talked for awhile. When I dropped him off at the firehouse your shift was already over. He asked me out and here we are four months later.”

“You sure can keep a secret.” Hen acknowledged.

“How long have you known?” Athena asked. “And how long have you guys had a betting pool?” Athena leaned back in her seat.

Hen smirked. Nothing got passed Athena, “I’ve known for about two months. At first I just thought you were both doing well and happy, because there’s nothing wrong with being happy. But then you were both in a funk and that’s was gave it away. What were you two fighting about?”

“He wanted to go public and I wasn’t ready yet.” Athena shrugged.

“What changed your mind?”

“Michael, oddly enough. He told me I shouldn’t be worried about hurt in the future if I’m happy in the present.”

“Smart man.” Hen said. She knew Michael and the divorce was still a sour subject. Hen steered the conversation back to Bobby and Athena, “You did you have that whole kiss to reveal the relationship planned?”

Athena shook her head, “Not at all. Bobby didn’t even know I would be dropping by. We hadn’t really talked since our fight. I thought I would extend the olive branch and give him what he wanted.”

“And that was?” Hen questioned.

“Public acknowledgement of our relationship. I thought giving him a kiss in front of you all would be both a quasi-apology and nice surprise for him, and a nice shock for the rest of you.”

“Well I’m happy for you guys.” She leaned forward to clink her glass against Athena’s. “So, did you and Clark Kent have some good make up sex after that?” Athena coughed and sputtered. “Oh!” Hen looked mischievous for a moment before furrowing her brow, “Unless you guys haven’t done it yet.”

“We have.” Athena said coyly, but her eyes sparkled. “Yes, there was plenty of makeup sex.” Athena blushed slightly thinking back to it. She had given him a very sincere a sincere apology in the form of multiple orgasms.

“Get it girl!” Hen said gleefully, “Mmmhmmm.”

“Well I was doing most the apologizing, but he took care of me too.” Athena assured her friend.

Hen held up her hands, “Okay, stop! I don’t need to know anymore. I am more than happy to bitch and brag about getting laid with you, but I don’t want to hear any details about what goes on in your bed with my boss.” Hen chuckled, “So Clark Kent turned out to be your superman?”

Athena rolled her eyes, “What’s with the Clark Kent nickname?”

“You started it.” Hen shot back.

Athena knew it was true, “Well he was the shiny knew captain who swept in, commanded a scene, and swooped out.”

“Looks like he swooped in and scooped you up too.” Hen laughed and her comment earned another eye roll from Athena. “Other than what I gather is more than satisfactory sex, how is the rest of the relationship? Have you told the kids yet?”

“They know I’m seeing someone. They don’t know who Bobby is though. I don’t want to move too fast. I imagine it will ring a lot of alarm bells for him, and I want to look out for Harry and May too. Bobby and I are good. He’s been very patient with me as I try to figure out who post-divorce me is. It’s nice to come home to someone who understands what I do and see out there every day. I don’t feel pressured to talk about or hide feelings about my day. I can share or not, either way he understands.”

“Aw! I knew I should have tried to set you up. You are so good for each other.”

“You always have my back.” Athena acknowledged.

“Always.” They clinked glasses again. “Athena, you look happier than I’ve seen you in a long time. I am thrilled for you. And Bobby. Lord knows he deserves to be happy.”

“Amen to that.” Athena lifted her glass before taking a drink. 


	4. Bobby, May, and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby bonds with his stepchildren.

Athena quietly shut the door behind her. It was late and she knew the kids would be sleeping. She was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. She knew Bobby had an early shift and figured he would also be asleep.

“Hey.” She found hi sitting at the kitchen table with a book open and a pad of paper next to him.

“Hi.” Bobby looked up and smiled at her.

“You’re up late.” Athena remarked walking over to him, “I figured you’d be asleep.” She put her arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, “What’s this?” She glanced down at the book and noticed it was May’s chemistry book.

Bobby finished writing a note then pushed the book and his notes to the side. “I was trying to help May earlier but didn’t have much more of clue than she did. I’m reading ahead so I’ll be prepared for tomorrow’s homework.”

“You are a good man.” She squeezed his shoulder and leaned down to give him a proper kiss.

“Isn’t that what fath…stepdads are supposed to do?” He asked rhetorically. “I want to be helpful, but I can’t unless I know what she’s learning.”

Athena chose not to acknowledge the fact he almost said father, “I’m sure May appreciates it. Even if you just sit there and struggle through it with her.”

Bobby pushed back his chair and Athena sat down in his lap, “How was your day, honey?” He asked.

“Long and exhausting.” She shrugged, “I talked to Rick and Elaine, and then Elaine and the chief. I walked them through what I knew, when I knew it, and what I did.”

“And?” Bobby asked.

“Regardless of how much they understand what I did, especially Rick and Elaine, I racked up about a dozen protocol infractions.” Athena shrugged, “So, I’m suspended until the department does their internal investigation to make sure it was just protocols and not actual laws I broke.”

“Did you…break any laws?” Bobby was almost scared to ask. He didn’t ask her much about how she found Emmett’s killer. He had been more concerned about her grief and well-being.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Athena said with a small smile. She went to kiss him again, but stopped when she say he glare.

“Yes. I would.” Bobby said firmly. “It’s why I asked.”

Athena shook her head, “Bent? Maybe. Broke? No. If I broke any laws it would make the arrest invalid, however, I think he would have turned himself in after our conversation anyway.” She glanced down lost in thought for a moment. “So,” Athena looked up at Bobby, “you going to spend the rest of the night studying high school chemistry or are you going to come to bed.”

“Let’s go to bed.

“So, Cap.” Buck dropped himself into a chair beside Bobby, “You’ve moved on from a little black book of secrets to legal sized papers ones?”

“I’m trying to figure out what May is learning in chemistry.”

Buck shrugged, “I liked chemistry because the teacher blew stuff up.”

Bobby put on his fatherly tone, “It’s demonstrating a chemical reaction.”

“Eh.” Buck shrugged again, “Still blew stuff up.”

Bobby didn’t bother to respond to that remark knowing his argument would fall on deaf ears. “Come on kid, let’s make lunch.”

“Hey, hey.” Bobby greeted his family when he walked into the kitchen that night.

“Harry, what are you working on?” Bobby asked looked over his shoulder.

“Math.” Harry grumbled and Bobby chuckled.

“May?” He looked over to his stepdaughter.

“English.” She looked up from her laptop, “I got more chemistry we can struggle through.” She grinned.

“Let’s do it.” He nodded and May got up to get her chemistry homework from her room.

“And what are you working on?” Bobby asked going to greet Athena in the kitchen. “I love you.” He told her kissing her cheek.

“Dinner.” She replied and turned to give him a proper kiss. “How was your day?”

“Eventful, but not chaotic.” He responded. Bobby squeezed her waist then walked back over to the table to help May. “Alright, May, let’s see what we are working with today.”

Athena looked up and smiled as she watched Bobby pull out his notes to compare with May. Each of them working though the problems and comparing answers.

**

“Bobby, Buck said we are supposed to ask you about this.” May said.

“About what?” He looked up from the stove and found his stepchildren had emerged from their rooms. May was holding her phone.

May laughed and Harry snickered. “This.” May held the phone out to him.

Athena chuckled watching his cheeks redden. Bobby looked down and saw a picture of the cut-out Buck had displayed in the fire house.

“Were you really a figure skater?” Harry asked not believing what he was seeing. Part of him couldn’t picture Bobby as a young boy.

“Two-time Minnesota state junior champion.” Bobby puffed out his chest with bride.

“I’ve never been figure skating.” Harry said.

“I’ve been once.” May added. The kids turned to look at Athena.

“Don’t look at me.” She eyed the warily, “We live in LA where there are beaches and sunshine. Where did you want to go ice skating? Bobby grew up in Minnesota. All he had to do was walk outside on a winter day and go up to the neighborhood lake that had frozen over.” Perhaps it was an oversimplification, but Athena’s point was still valid. “Babe, back me up.” She turned to Bobby to find him looking at his phone.

Bobby looked up with a smile, “I found a rink about an hour and a half away.” He turned to Harry and May, “I tell you what, on Saturday I’ll take you figure skating.”

On Friday night Bobby again asked Athena if she wanted to join them. Athena shook her head, “Go enjoy the day with Harry and May. I think it’s a wonderful opportunity for the three of you.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. Besides, Hen said she wants to come by.”

“How is she doing?”

“She’s doing the best she can.”

Bobby took her hand, “Well, she’s got a whole family ready to help if she needs it. All she’s got to do is ask.”

Athena settled into her pillow and changed the topic, “Be safe out there tomorrow. I don’t want any ER visits because you attempted to do something you could do forty years ago.”

Bobby chuckled, “Deal.”

“Bobby?” Harry looked up from his bowl of cereal, “Do you have a sparkly costume you are going to wear?” His big eyes and wide grin filled Bobby with love.

Bobby pretended to look disappointed, “Unfortunately not.”

“Go on and get your shoes on.” Athena dismissed the kids. When they left she turned back to Bobby, “Pity, I think I’d rather enjoy seeing you in a dazzling costume.” She teased.

“Baby, I’d wear anything for you.” He winked.

Athena glanced over her shoulder checking to make sure they were still alone, “I prefer when you aren’t in anything at all.” She said in a whisper. Bobby blushed and Athena took casually to clear the table.

“I promised your mother we would all come back in one piece and there would be no trips to the ER.” Bobby said to Harry and May as they laced their skates. “Rule 1: If you are going to fall don’t put your hands behind you. Rule 2: Have fun.” He waited to see if they were going to have any comments. “Ready?” They nodded.

Bobby had them hold onto the side of the rink and slowly make their way around the rink a few times, “Alright!” He eyed them proudly. He took each of their hands in his and skated backwards pulling them along with him. “Okay, I’m going to let go now.” He warned them.

Harry and May glided using Bobby’s momentum then each shakily moved their own feet to keep going. “Yeah, there you go!” Bobby beamed with pride.

“Ah.” Harry lost his balance and fell down.

Bobby skated over and found Harry smiling, “Getting up is the hardest part.” He held out his arm for Harry to use to help stand up.

“Thanks, Bobby.” Harry said before starting off again.

“Weeee!” May called out gleefully successfully skating across the rink without holding on to the side or falling.

“Nicely done.” Bobby gave her a high five.

“Your turn Bobby.” She said resting against the side of the rink with Harry.

“My turn for what?” He looked at her.

“Show us how it’s done, champion.” May gestured to towards the ice.

Bobby nodded, “Alright.” He turned and skated away from the wall. May pulled out her phone to take a video.

“Woo!” Harry clapped enthusiastically. “That was great!”

“I’m a little rusty, but it was decent.” Bobby said humbly.

“Modest as always.” May rolled her eyes jokingly. She showed Bobby and Harry the video. When the video ended, she opened her camera, “Let’s take a selfie.” She put her arm around harry and Bobby put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Say cheese.”

“Cheese.” They chorused.

“I’m going to send this to mom.” May said as she did so.

Athena glanced at her phone and opened the text from May. She smiled looking down at her little family. She made a note to print out the picture to frame. It definitely deserved to be framed. Their smiling faces filled her with so much love. 


	5. Bobby Meets Athena's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby goes to check on Athena after the earthquake. What he didn't expect was a dinner invitation and the chance meet Athena's family.

“You hear from Athena yet?” Hen asked as she and Bobby walked out of the fire house after shift.

“I got a text from her about an hour or so ago. She was leaving work and heading home. You hear from Denny and Karen?”

“Yes.” Hen nodded, “They are at home, but neither know I’m bringing home a surprise.” Hen glanced down at the dog in her bag.

“Have a good night Hen.” Bobby smiled.

“You too Cap.” She nodded. She took a few steps towards her car then turned back around, “Cap?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for coming after me.”

“Always. We’re family. No one gets left behind.”

Hen nodded, “Of course. Good night.” She got into her car.

Bobby got in his car, but instead of driving home to his apartment, he headed to Athena's. A text wasn't good enough for him; not after a day like this one. He needed to see that she was okay with his own eyes.

_“Oh.” _Michael turned back around, _“and uh the kids are excited to meet you.”_ Michael walked back into the house without another look.

Bobby and Athena shared a shocked and bemused look. Athena didn’t know what to expect from Michael’s reaction especially because that wasn’t how she had hoped the two would meet. Both found it funny that Bobby had just told her he didn’t knock because that probably wasn’t the best way to for him to meet Harry and May, but then Michael goes and tells them Bobby is here and coming for dinner. They had just told their friends they were dating; Athena had planned on waiting a little longer before introducing Bobby to her kids. She was not only thinking of her kids, but of Bobby as well. She figured Harry and May might raise some alarm bells or at the very least memories for Bobby and she wanted to be sensitive to that.

Bobby offered Athena his hand and she took it. About halfway to the house he dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This wasn’t how Bobby pictured this meeting, but he was excited nonetheless.

“Ready?” Athena asked him pausing at the door.

He nodded, “Yes.”

Both Harry and May’s heads snapped towards Michael’s when they heard the door open.

“Be nice.” He whispered as they heard footsteps on the stairs. The three of turned their heads towards the direction of the noise.

“Hello.” Bobby greeted them as he and Athena came to a stop before them.

Athena turned towards the kids, “Harry, May, this is Bobby.” She kept her voice steady, but she was nervous about their reaction.

Harry looked down at their interlaced fingers and then back to Athena, “Is he your boyfriend?”

May elbowed Harry while Bobby and Athena looked a little taken aback, “It’s nice to meet you Bobby.” May smiled.

Athena eyes met Harry’s, “Yes, he is.” She felt Bobby’s hand on her lower back as they walked over to take their seats at the table.

Dinner was served and Athena asked May to say Grace. Bobby took Athena’s hand then Michael’s. The symbolism of that gesture was not lost on Bobby as he bowed his head. When May finished Bobby rubbed his thumb against the back of Athena’s hand before letting go. The five of them ate in silence while they all satisfied their hunger. As the chewing slowed Harry and May began asking Bobby questions. Every so often he’d pose on to them. Athena could tell Bobby was nervous at first by the tenseness of his shoulders. However, after a few minutes she watched him relax into his seat. May looked between her mom and Bobby as Harry asked him another question about being a firefighter. May noticed a warmth in their eyes that only seemed to increase when they looked at each other. The smile that appeared on Athena’s face when she met Bobby’s gaze and the tender way he looked at her told May everything she needed to know.

Both Athena and Bobby got up to help clean up, but were both adamantly talked out of it by Michael and the kids. Bobby told Athena a little bit about his day, being mindful of what he said knowing the kids were listening. He wasn’t sure where the boundary was yet of what he could and couldn’t share in front of the kids. Athena told the story about the shopkeeper. After eating some ice cream Harry and May talked Bobby into staying to play a game of chutes and ladders. Michael declined to play. He watched for a few minutes than said his good-byes. Michael wanted to give Bobby and Athena time with the kids without hovering.

At nine o’clock Athena announced it was bedtime. Harry and May left to get ready for bed and she and Bobby cleaned up the game. Harry and May said good-bye and goodnight to Bobby. Athena made sure they were settled then walked Bobby out.

“Are you okay?” She asked when they reached his truck.

“I saw a lot of things today that I won’t forget. It was a tough day for sure, but tomorrow is a new one.”

“I was more referring to tonight.” She said. Athena continued when he gave her a confused look, “I just hope you didn’t feel pressured into having dinner with us and meeting the kids.” She jerked her thumb back towards the house, “I’m sorry if it was too soon or too much.” That’s where Bobby held up his hands effectively silencing her.

Bobby took a step towards her and placed his on her hips, “It was unexpected, but there’s not a place I would have rather been tonight.” He smiled down at her, “I hope my visit didn’t surprise Harry and May too much. I wanted to make a good impression.”

“I know you did.” Athena put a hand on his cheek. “They were touched that you drove through all the chaos to come check on me…I was too.” Athena gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

“Of course I did.” He kissed her. “I’m glad you are okay. Our jobs are hectic enough without a massive natural disaster.

Athena chuckled, “I’m glad you’re okay too. Drive safe, now.” She knew the roads would be a mess for a few days. “I love you.”

“I’ll let you know when I get home.” He kissed her cheek. “I love you too.”


	6. Momma Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout after Beatrice accuses her daughter of never learning from her mistakes (2x11)

*After Athena and Beatrice’ Argument*

Samuel, Beatrice and Bobby watched Athena turn and walk back into the kitchen. Bobby cleared his throat, “I’ll go tell the kids dinner is ready.” He turned and walked towards the stairs. Bobby realized that was the exact behavior Beatrice had just scolded him for, but he didn’t care. He took several deep breathes as he climbed the stairs. Bobby was beyond angry; he was livid.

Bobby found Harry and May peeking through Harry’s bedroom door. It was clear they had been eavesdropping, not that it was necessary. Bobby was sure they could have heard the shouting if the door was closed. He forced a smile, “It’s time to eat.”

“Bobby.” May said quietly, “I’m sorry grandma said those things about you and your family.”

“Yeah.” Harry jumped in, “and thanks for standing up for mom.”

Bobby knelt down so he was on their level, “I will stand up for her, you, and this family any day.” He straightened up, “Now let’s go eat.” He turned to walk back to the kitchen.

“What about mom?” Harry’s questioned caused Bobby to turn around again. Harry looked at him as if asking how she was supposed to sit through dinner after everything Beatrice had said.

“Listen,” Bobby said gently, “This is between Athena and Beatrice. Come eat your dinner and visit with your grandparents. Your mom and Beatrice will work it out.” He wasn’t sure if that last bit was more to convince himself or the kids. “Just worry about saving room for dessert.” That made the kids eyes light up and they obediently followed Bobby into the kitchen.

Dinner was a tense affair. Athena hardly looked up from her plate. The adults were pretty quiet. Bobby didn’t trust himself to speak. Harry and May kept glancing at Bobby, but once he caught them, they stopped and began conversing with their grandparents. Immediately after they were finished eating Athena excused herself. The kids cleared the table. Samuel and Bobby did the dishes. Samuel instructed Harry and May to get out dishes for dessert. Bobby leaned over and spoke quietly to Samuel, “I’m going to check on Athena.” The older man nodded.

Bobby found Athena in her bedroom. She was sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed staring out the window into the darkness.

“We are about ready to serve dessert.” Bobby took a few steps into the room. Athena didn’t move or even acknowledge she had heard him. “Athena?” He approached her.

Athena wiped at her tears as heard Bobby’s footsteps stop beside her. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She didn’t look at him and her voice shook slightly.

“Are you okay?” Bobby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Do I think I’m okay?!” She snapped at him. Bobby jumped back and withdrew his hand as if he had touched something hot. Athena finally looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“I um…” Bobby was at a loss for words, “I’ll leave you alone then.” The hurt was evident in his voice. He turned and left.

Athena sighed heavily. She knew Bobby was only trying to help, but instead she had shoved him aside because of her own pain. Athena already couldn’t wait till she could go to bed and be alone with her thoughts. She put on her brave face and got up to join her family.

“Well doesn’t this look good.” She paused besides Bobby’s chair and rested a hand on the back of his neck.

“Strawberry tart?” Harry asked offering her a bowl and the whipped cream.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She took both and sat down.

While dessert was just as tense between Athena and Beatrice, the others had lightened up a bit and were engaged in an animate discussion of favorite desserts. Athena couldn’t help but smile as she heard her fiancé advocating for flan. Athena silently agreed with Harry that cake was the best, particularly chocolate.

Not long after they had cleaned up dessert did Bobby announce it was time for him to leave. Beatrice had excused herself some time ago and did not emerge from the guest room to say goodnight. Harry and May hugged Bobby. Samuel smile fondly watching from his seat on the couch. He got up and shook the younger man’s hand.

“I’ll walk you out.” Athena got up from where she was sitting beside her dad.

The couple walked in silence to Bobby’s truck. Bobby thought she wasn’t going to say anything at all, but then she stepped towards him. Athena hugged him and rested her head against his chest. Bobby put his arms around her.

“Thank you.” Athena said stepping back. Her eyes fell to the ground.

“Hey.” Bobby whispered, “Come here.” He hugged her this time a little tighter. He hoped to convey his love and support for her. He didn’t know how long they stood there but it had to be several minutes. He knew she didn’t want to talk about what transpired before dinner, but he was still worried and hurting, “Athena.”

“Please drop it.” She begged. She could tell by the sound of his voice what he wanted to talk about. Her relationship with her mother had been rocky for decades and one conversation wasn’t going to fix it. Also, talking about their relationship would involve telling him why their relationship broke down in the first place and that was a secret she had guarded for almost thirty years. She wasn’t about to open that box now.

“Athena.” Bobby said a little more forcefully. He wanted to say his piece, he understood she wasn’t willing to talk, “You are not a string of mistakes. You are not a disappointment. You are strong and beautiful. Your work is an important part of you. And your family means the world to you. Nothing makes me happier than to be a part of your life.”

“Damn it, Bobby.” A smile appeared. She wasn’t mad. On the contrary, it was very touching. She was mad at herself for tearing up over it. She wasn’t a crier, but her guard had been cracked by Beatrice, and Bobby always seemed to know how to speak to her. She blinked rapidly to stop the tears. She smiled up at him and he was relieved to realize she wasn’t mad.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?” He asked.

Athena looked surprise, “I wouldn’t blame you for running as far from this house as you could.”

Bobby cracked a smile, “And miss spending time with my future-in-laws? Not a chance.” He didn’t want to upset her further, so he didn’t add that he wanted to be here in case he felt the need to jump into the cross-fire and protect her. “I love you Athena.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. Beatrice’s behavior only made Bobby more determined to prove to Athena how much she was loved.


	7. Arbitration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena talk about the Arbitration hearing and get a surprise.

“Hey!” Athena called out when she heard the door. She turned around when she didn’t hear a reply. Bobby had an unreadable expression on his face. She furrowed her brow, “How’d it go?”

Bobby shook his head and took a seat in the chair beside her. He placed his hat on the table in front of him then rubbed his face with his hands.

“I thought.” Bobby stopped abruptly.

“Thought what?” Athena pushed gently.

Bobby removed his hands from his face. “I thought I could trust him.”

“Trust who?” Her voice took on a sharp tone. “Buck?” Bobby didn’t reply for a few moments then he slowly nodded. “What did that boy do now?” Athena asked. She had a soft spot for the kid, but he kept causing them grief.

“He brought up my sobriety.” Bobby didn’t need to look at Athena to know she was livid. He heard her intake a sharp breath and could feel her anger.

“That boy.” Athena shook her head. “What exactly did he say?” Athena wondered. Bobby’s sobriety was no secret to the department, especially after his own investigation and suspension.

“He tried to use it as leverage.” Bobby’s tone was hollow, “His point was I was allowed to return to work with a chronic disease so he should be able to return in his condition.”

“Alcoholism is not the same as being on blood thinners.” Athena reasoned.

Bobby continued like he hadn’t heard her, “Basically argued that if LAFD allows an addict and alcoholic to be on duty, there’s no reason he shouldn’t be allowed to return to active duty. Buck told his lawyer about what he saw after the plane crash.” It was obvious to Athena what plane crash he was referring to, but she knew nothing about what Bobby did after.

Bobby looked up at her as she opened and closed her mouth. Bobby recanted his experience with the rescue of the victims on the plane, seeking relief at the bottom of a bottle, waking up to Buck and Hen throwing him in the shower. He went on to tell her about the conversation the three had and how he had finally opened up to his team about his past. Athena listened patiently. She knew he wasn’t forthcoming with his team about his past at first, but she didn’t know he lost his sobriety before the dosed brownies.

“I wasn’t on duty at the time and I sobered up before the next shift. I have never shown up to work with the LAFD drunk.”

Athena nodded; she believed him. She bit her cheek biting back a few choice words for Buck. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand. “What can I do? How can I help?”

“I just want to leave it all in the past and move on.” Bobby sighed.

“Alright, go change and then we’ll go.” She told him.

“Go where?” They had already cancelled their vacation.

“Out. Anywhere you want. We got the whole day free.”

Bobby got up and started walking to the bedroom. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around Athena’s neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder, “What if I don’t want to go anywhere? What if I want to stay here with you?”

“If that’s what you want.” She said coyly a smiled spreading across her face.

“Oh, I think it is.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Laughing Athena let Bobby take her into the bedroom.

**

“Hey Cap!” Buck jogged to catch up with Bobby as he headed out.

“What’s up Buck?” Bobby turned around. The tension between the two had settled Since returning to active duty, Buck had followed everyone of Bobby’s instructions, but their relationship still needed mending.

“I eh…got a surprise for you.” Buck held out an envelope.

“What’s this?” Bobby eyes it suspiciously. The last envelope Buck had given Bobby was service of his lawsuit.

“It’s for you…And Athena.” Buck replied.

“What is it?” Bobby asked again taking it from Buck.

“You’ll see.” Buck said. Bobby looked between Buck and the envelope. He started to open it. “No!” Buck grabbed Bobby’s wrist. “Wait till you get home. Open it with Athena.”

“Okay.” Bobby said slowly still not sure what to make of this “surprise”.

“You can go now.” Buck stepped back, “But remember don’t open that.” He gestured to the envelope, “without Athena.”

Bobby nodded, “Night Buck.

“Night Cap.” Buck gave a mock salute and headed back into the fire house to finish getting ready to leave.

“What’s this?” Athena watched Bobby climb into bed with the envelope in hand.

“I don’t know.” Bobby shrugged, “It’s from Buck, but he told me to open it with you.”

Athena moved to it up against the headboard next to her husband, “Lord save that child if this is another lawsuit service.”

Bobby chuckled nervously. “Only one way to find out.” He opened the envelope and reached inside. He pulled out what felt like two pieces of paper that were folded together and a card. Bobby put the card aside and unfolded the papers. He read the top page aloud:

Pops,

From my first shift with the 118 you took me under your wing. You called me out for being a dumb-ass kid. I deserved it, heck, I still do. I was a scrappy kid with a superhero mentality. I thought I knew what being a firefighter was. I didn’t. I learned by your example. You are the best of this department and the patriarch of this team. You make us our best.

Anyway, I know I put you and Athena through hell the past few months with the hospital visits, therapy, and finally the lawsuit.

Here’s my olive branch. Hen told me the arbitration hearing ruined your romantic getaway (just another thing I did to drive you crazy). So, to make it up I book you a night at the Coastal B&B.

See you Thursday Cap!

BUCK

“Aw.” Athena took the paper from Bobby and read the note herself.

“Here’s the reservation.” He handed her the other piece of paper. Bobby picked up the card. 

“What’s that?” Athena looked up.

Bobby glanced at her and shrugged, “It’s addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Nash.” He opened it and pulled out a wedding congratulations card.

“It’s from the team.” He handed it to her so she could read the various congratulatory messages.

“How sweet.” She smiled. Although she and Bobby had been married for six months, their friends only just found out.

Bobby put the card back into its envelope and folded the papers back up. He put them back in the big envelope and put it on the nightstand. Bobby rolled back over and put his arm around Athena. “So, Mrs. Nash, looks like we are going to get away after all.”


	8. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby celebrate their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning:  
Explicit sexual content

Walking out of the courthouse Bobby felt like he was in a daze. The only thing that told him it wasn’t a dream was the very real feeling of Athena’s hand in his. They were married.

“Let me take some more pictures.” May said pausing on the steps outside. She and Harry walked down the stairs. “Smile.” She told them holding up her phone.

Bobby put his arm around Athena’s waist and felt her lean into him. After he was sure May had gotten a few pictures, he dropped his gaze to Athena’s face. She must have been thinking along the same lines as him because her eyes met his. Smiling Bobby leaned down and kissed her. Athena raised her hand to his arm. When they parted they held each other’s gaze for several seconds.

“One more.” May came up a few stairs wanting a closer shot. “Kiss again.” She instructed. “Aww.” She said aloud snapping a few pictures.

“Can we get dinner now?” Harry asked when the rest of the family joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, we can.” Athena put her arm around his shoulders.

As they wrapped up dinner Athena noticed how tired Bobby looked. She suddenly remembered the part of their conversation in the kitchen before he asked her about getting married today. Bobby likely hadn’t slept much in the last a day and a half since he was on shift prior to coming over that morning.

Bobby seemed to recognize how tired he was because he pulled the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to her, “Will you drive home?”

“Absolutely.” She beamed. Bobby had just called her place home. The look in his eyes told her he realized it too. Athena glanced at Harry and May. There expressions also told her they heard it too. “Let’s go home.” She said to her family.

Harry and May jumped out of the car. Athena waited for Bobby to walk around the front of the car so they could walk into the house together.

“Harry.” Bobby called, “Keep the door open."

Athena saw her kids turn around, freezing in the doorway. By the time she turned her attention to her husband, Bobby had swept her up in his arms. Harry and May giggled watching Bobby carry Athena into the house. May closed the door behind them. Bobby looked at all their smiling faces. Athena’s voice caught his attention.

“Are you going to put me down?” He could hear the eye roll in her tone, but she was smiling merrily at him. Bobby gave her a quick kiss and set her down.

Bobby said good night and headed for bed. Athena changed then sat down at the table with May to help her with some homework. Harry sat at the other end of the table reading. An hour or so later, Athena sent the kids off to bed, and went to join her husband.

Athena bent down and placed a kiss on Bobby’s head, “Good night, Bobby.” She said quietly.

“I’m awake.” Bobby grumbled slowly opening his eyes. “I’m awake.” He repeated this time sounding more convincing. It wasn’t lost on him it was their wedding night.

Athena climbed over him to get her side of the bed instead of walking around the bed, “It’s okay.” She said gently, “You haven’t slept in…”

“38 hours.” He supplied.

“Exactly. Get some sleep. We can celebrate this weekend when the kids go to Michael’s.” She ran her left hand tenderly though his hair.

Bobby reached up and grabbed her hand. He brought it to her lips and kissed the top of her engagement ring. “I love you Athena.” He draped her arm over his shoulder as he leaned in closer to her. He spoke softly, “And I’m going to make love to you because it’s our wedding night.” He heard her suck in a breath, “Now, any questions, Mrs. Nash.”

Athena’s face felt hot. The intensity of Bobby’s gaze was enough to make her shudder. The way he addressed her made her heart flutter. She put her other hand on his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their movements were slow and controlled but filled with deep passion and desire. Bobby trailed his fingers up Athena’s legs as she wrapped them around his waist.

“Mmm.” Athena felt her eyelids flutter when Bobby’s hands traveled up her sides.

Athena reached between them taking his semi-erect cock in her hand.

“Ahhh.” Bobby groaned as her hand stroked him. He lowered his lips to her neck so he could muffle the sounds of his arousal. He did not forget the kids were still in the house sleeping upstairs. “Atheeenaaaa.” He moaned beginning to thrust into her hand.

Athena parted herself with his tip, but didn’t let him enter her fully. She heard Bobby let out a long slow breath which likely would have been something else if they were completely alone in the house. “Easy Captain.” She said playfully, but she knew she would have to stop soon, or he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

“Athena.” Bobby begged.

“Yes.” She replied and Bobby entered her.

Athena’s body ached in the best way at his touch. The now every familiar feeling of his movements sent waves of pleasure through her body. It wasn’t long before she felt his thumb massage her clit driving her closer to climax. The intensity of her pleasure and the sound of Bobby’s heavy breathing told Athena they were both close. Athena closed her eyes as she felt Bobby’s release; and a few more movements of his thumb sent her over the edge chasing his release.

Both panting heavily but smiling as wide as they ever have, Bobby and Athena collapsed in a heap of limps and sweat.

“Thank you for that.” Athena touched his cheek. She needed that more than she thought. Athena would have been perfectly happy to wait till a later date to celebrate, but she was glad Bobby talked her into doing it tonight.

“I love you.” Bobby felt his eyes starting to drop as he came down from his bliss.

“I love you too.” Athena kissed him and then got up to use the bathroom. When she returned Bobby was sound asleep. Athena spooned against him. She draped her hand over his waist and closed her eyes. 


	9. Kiss and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Athena really apologize to Bobby after their fight in 2x1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content  
Smut

“Hi.” Athena stepped out of the way so Bobby could step inside.

“How was your day?” He asked kissing her cheek.

“More or less pretty standard.” She shrugged. There was still an uneasiness between them.

Although Bobby and Athena had kissed and made up at the fire house, they hadn’t actually had a conversation yet about their fight. Yes, everyone knew they were dating now, but Athena hadn’t apologized. It had been a few days since she had kissed Bobby in front of his team. This was the first night they both had off and Michael had the kids.

The couple got settled on the couch. Athena grabbed Bobby’s hand, “I need to apologize for my behavior. I was scared and unsure and I took it out on you. For that I apologize. I should not have thrown your tragedy in your face. It was not okay for me to use it against you. I will never do it again. I’m sorry for hurting you and violating the trust you put in me.”

“Thank you.” Bobby said sincerely. “I accept your apology.”

“I can keep apologizing.” Athena told him tilting her head.

“It’s fine.” He squeezed her hand.

Athena moved to straddle him, “Are you sure my apology has been satisfactory?” She asked while slowly grinding her hips against his.

Bobby’s eyes widened as he caught on to what she was doing. “Ah, a little more convincing may be necessary.”

Athena was already working his pants off. She left them in a heap on the floor. Athena took a seat on the floor in front of him. Bobby moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Athena apologized as she began stroking his cock with her hand. She continued to stroke him feeling his cock harden in her hand.

“Do you think you can forgive me?” Seduction dripped from her voice.

“Athena!” Bobby cried out as she took him in her mouth.

Athena stroked her tongue up and down his shaft. Bobby closed his eyes and a long moan escaped his lips. Athena massaged his cock with her lips. “Atheeennnaaa.” Bobby moaned. His voice was heavy; he was close. Athena stroked the back of his leg gently letting him know he could cum. Bobby whimpered as he felt his release building. He focused on the feeling of Athena’s lips sliding up and down him. His release came and he cried out her name again. Bobby tossed his head back as his body shook.

Bobby opened his eyes when he felt the couch move. Athena had rejoined him on the couch. He reached for her pulling her into a long, slow, deep kiss. Athena moaned as his tongue stroked hers. Bobby could taste the remnants of his release mixed with the taste of her. Athena moved to straddled him again. As she settled in his lap, Bobby realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear under her negligee. When Bobby kissed her again, he let his hands roam her body. He slipped a hand between her legs and began stroking her. Athena’s lips parted against his. She moaned softly. Bobby pushed two fingers inside her.

“Bobby!” Athena cried and she gripped his shoulders.

He looked at her and began pumping his fingers inside her. Athena felt her juices spill around his fingers. She thrusted against his hand wanting him to penetrate her deeper. Beneath her she could feel his arousal growing again.

Athena groaned; Bobby was just teasing her now. He had removed his fingers and was stroking around her sex, but not actually touching her. Athena shuddered as the ache for him increased. Bobby grinned and continued to tease her. He knew exactly what he was doing. Her desire for him was now a steady pulse she felt in her whole body. He was so close to her, but so far.

Athena whimpered. Not able to stand his teasing any longer she looked at him, “Bobby. Please.” She begged, “Fuck me.”

Bobby positioned himself and Athena sank down onto him. She raised herself up and repeated the movement. Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, Athena continued her attempt to satisfy her need for him. Bobby guided her hips with his hands thrusting himself hard inside her when she sank down on him.

“Bobby!” Athena panted clenching her muscles around him.

“Come on Athena.” He coaxed. He knew she was close, and her release would spur his. “Yes.” He encouraged feeling her stop as her pleasure overwhelmed her. Bobby held her firmly and continued to thrust into her as her muscles contracted. “Athena!” He called cuming for the second time.

“Maybe we should fight more if we are going to make up like that.” Athena chuckled when they curled up on the couch a few minutes later.

Bobby pulled her closer. “That was pretty amazing.” Bobby couldn’t deny that it was hot. “But I don’t want to fight with you, Athena. I missed you.” He kissed her cheek.

“I missed you too.” She replied gently.


	10. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Athena has her breaking points. When she gets there she knows who will be there to hold the pieces.

“Hi mom.” May looked up from her phone when she heard the door open.

“Hi sweetie.” Athena walked over to the couch and bent down to place a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“Where’s your brother?”

“At Taylor’s.” May replied.

“Right.” Athena forgot Harry was spending the night at a friend’s.

May looked down at her phone when it chimed, “And that’s Susan.” She stood up, “I’ll see you next week. Dad’s picking me up on Sunday from Susan’s.” May reminded her mom.

“Wh-what?” Athena was confused.

“I’m going to Big Bear this weekend with Susan and Kathleen.”

“Oh yeah.” Athena vaguely remembered this. “Have fun and remember your manners.” Athena walked with her to the door.

“Will do.” May picked up her bag and waved.

Athena locked the door behind May. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of her favorite wine. She stared at it for several seconds then decided she needed something stronger. Athena didn’t keep much alcohol that wasn’t wine in the house, but there was some in the cabinet above the fridge. Athena pulled a chair over and climbed up. She opened the counter and surveyed her options. Athena grabbed the whiskey and brought it to the table. She didn’t bother to get a glass. Bobby was working tonight, and she was alone in the house. Each sip burned, but Athena didn’t care. She felt so numb that she welcomed the burning sensation. Athena loss count of how many times she brought the bottle to her lips. But eventually she dragged herself to bed.

Bobby came home early the following morning. He let himself into the house quietly expecting Athena to still be asleep. He gently set his bag down and pulled back the covers in his side of the bed. He curled up beside Athena and nuzzled her neck. Bobby recoiled when the stench of whiskey penetrated his nostrils. Timidly he leaned in and sniffed her. Athena had definitely been drinking. Bobby rolled over and shut his eyes not wanting to deal with the growing list of questions he had.

Athena opened her eyes slowly. She winced. Sitting up only made the pounding in her head worse. Athena glanced over her shoulder and saw Bobby sleeping soundly. She desperately wanted to shower, but didn’t want to disturb him. Athena slipped on her robe and tip toed into the kitchen. The whiskey bottle was still on the table. She put the bottle away and leaned against the counter. She felt awful.

Athena opened the fridge and contemplated her breakfast optioned. When nothing piqued her interest, she settled on a piece of toast. While she waited for the toaster, she started making coffee. The aroma from the coffee pot soon filled the kitchen.

“Smells like coffee.” Athena heard Bobby’s voice before she saw him. Bobby walked over and grabbed a mug for himself. He glanced up at her as he poured his coffee. She looked about as awful as he expected considering how she smelled earlier.

“Do I want to ask?” He questioned her.

“Ask me what?” She replied.

“Why you’re hung over?” It wasn't like her to be. He’d seen her drunk after a night out with Hen more than once, but this different.

“I needed to drink.” She shrugged, “The kids were out, you were at work, I was alone…” She trailed off.

“And?” He pushed. He knew it would take more than being lonely for Athena to break out something stronger than red wine.

“I had a bad shift.” She looked down at her coffee.

Bobby continued to speak in a low voice so as to not aggravate her headache. “What happened?” He was a little surprised she hadn’t called or texted him about it.

“A call triggered memories from the tsunami.”

“About Captain Cooper.” It was more a statement than a question. The blank expression on Athena’s face told Bobby he made the correct assumption.

The tsunami happened well over a month ago, and while Athena had been coping well with what she experienced, sometimes the memories flashed into the forefront of her mind. Since a call she had assisted on yesterday, Athena hadn’t been able to shake the images of amputating Cooper’s arm from her mind. “I’m going to shower.” Athena announced. She turned and walked away before Bobby could ask her another question.

Bobby leaned back in his chair and watched her walk away. He was only marginally concerned. He wasn’t going to say anything if she needed a night to cope with something that happened on shift. However, the way she shut down and avoided his gaze didn’t sit well with him. Bobby sighed already deciding he wasn’t going to push her. She’d talk to him when she was ready, whenever that was.

Bobby didn’t bring it up again, but over the next few days he kept an eye on Athena. She thought she was acting like her usual self, but Bobby knew her better than that. When she smiled it didn’t reach her eyes and she startled easily whenever he came up behind her. The telltale sign for Bobby was how tired she looked. Even though Athena was routinely going to bed early, she looked like she was getting half as much sleep as she claimed.

“What’s going on with Athena?” Hen asked Bobby one afternoon when she finally managed to get a moment alone with him. She noticed something was going on with her best friend.

Bobby shrugged, “I honestly don’t know.” He glanced around making sure they were still alone before explaining further, “Last week she had a bad call. I came home and found her hung over. I tried to ask her about it, but she shut down.”

“She didn’t tell you anything about the call?” Hen questioned.

Bobby shook his head, “All she told me is it triggered memories from the tsunami. I didn’t have to ask to know she was referring to amputating Captain Cooper’s arm.”

Hen leaned back in her chair but kept her voice low, “That would rattle me and I’m a trained paramedic.”

Bobby gave her an “exactly!” look. “Listen,” Hen could see how concerned he was, “She’s not sleeping.”

Hen reached out and touched his arm, “You’re not going to get her to talk if she doesn’t want to. We both know that the harder you push Athena, the more she shuts down. You just got to be patient.”

“I know.” Bobby understood.

Athena lay awake, but when she heard Bobby come to bed, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Bobby could tell she was still awake because her breathing was not as slow or even as it would have been if she truly was asleep. Bobby leaned over and kissed her cheek then moved back over to his side of the bed leaving Athena with her thoughts.

_His scream filled her head. There was so much blood. The sickening sound of the shears severing tissue made Athena want to vomit. His blood covered her uniform and her hands. She couldn’t get it off. It stained her; a permanent reminder of what she had done. She looked down at the sink as she scrubbed her hands. The pearly white soap bubbles covered her hands, but as she rinsed off the soap the water stayed clear; the blood stayed on her hands. Athena tried and tried but it wouldn’t wash off._

Athena woke up in a cold sweat. Her eyes flew open and she instinctively sat bolt upright in the bed. She could feel her heart racing as she tried to fill her lungs with air. The light on Bobby’s side turned on and she heard him sit up. Athena flinched slightly as he gently rested his hand on her back. She didn’t mean to flinch, but her body was still on edge.

Bobby didn’t move his hand thinking the contact might help calm her down, “You’re okay.” He said soothingly. He totally expected her to brush him off, but she didn’t. Bobby was surprised by what she did next.

Athena turned to look at him. Her struggle and pain evident in her expression. She shook her head, and in a voice Bobby barely heard, she whispered, “No, I’m not.” Athena reached for him seeking his comfort. She rested her head against his chest and felt his arms wrap tightly around her. Athena felt at ease for the first time in weeks. Feeling safe to display her emotions, Athena cried.

She cried tears of relief as the burden of holding herself together dissipated. She cried for Captain Cooper. She cried because she had been terrified in that situation but had to be strong. She grieved the guilt she felt for her part in amputating Cooper’s arm. She blamed herself for it even though, rationally, she knew it wasn’t her fault.

Bobby quietly held her letting her cry. When her sobs quieted down, he gently kissed her temple, “I’ve got you.” He gave her a quick squeeze. “I’m right here.”

Athena let out a shaky sigh as she tried to catch her breath. She sniffed a few times and dried her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Shh…you don’t need to apologize for being sad or for not being okay.” He met her gaze, “A wise woman once told me ‘no one bats a thousand.’”

“Wonder who said that.” She almost rolled her eyes. That comment she had once made to him always seemed to pop up when one of them was helping the other through a rough patch.

“Think you can sleep now?” He asked.

“Will you hold me?”

“Always.” He promised.


	11. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy!

Athena checked and double checked her reflection in the mirror. She felt a sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time. Nerves. She was going on a date. The first date with a man who wasn’t Michael in almost twenty years. No, she didn’t count her “dates” with her boytoy. Those were strictly booty calls. Athena was feeling more nervous than she expected. Whether is was nerves about going on a first date or because her date was with Bobby she didn’t know. Probably both. In the past two days she had found herself thinking back on different interactions they had had over the years trying to figure out when she fell for him. When did she start to think he was cute? When did she start dropping by the fire house to see Hen, but secretly hoping to get a chance to see or talk to Bobby?

“Shit.” Athena glanced at her watch. She had gotten lost in her head for too long and now had to hurry up if she wanted to be on time. Athena nervously adjusted her hair with her fingertips then applied her lipstick. She grabbed her clutch off the bed and walked out the door.

Bobby sat nervously waiting. He knew Athena reasonably would not arrive for another fifteen minutes. As he sat waiting, Bobby wondered whether he had made the right call by not wearing a tie. Consciously he raised a hand to his bare neck. He wondered if Chimney would have given him different advice if Bobby had told him he was going on a date with Athena. No, he made the right choice keeping this date between him and Athena. If things went badly, he and Athena could pretend like nothing happened, and if things went well, they would tell their friends when they knew what they were. _Are you even a couple after one date?_ Bobby asked himself. He had a gut feeling tonight was going to go well despite the amount of nerves he was feeling about his first date in years. He reminded himself that Athena hadn’t been on a first date in a while too. It was oddly comforting to him to remember they were both going to stumble through the awkwardness of a first date together. That made him smile. Bobby instinctively glanced towards the door again. Butterflies fluttered when he laid eyes on her walking through the restaurant.

The whole room seemed to fade away. Bobby only had eyes for her. He didn’t even remember standing or buttoning his jacket. It wasn’t till the words were out of his mouth did he realize he was telling her she looked beautiful. His brain was telling him she looked more than that, but this was a first date, so he wasn’t going to tell her half the things he was thinking about her. Bobby cleared those thoughts by moving to pull out her chair for her.

Athena appreciated the thoughtfulness of the gestured. She smiled as Bobby took his seat. _That light blue really brings out the softness in his eyes _she thought. It was only when she saw a light blush creep into his cheeks, did she realize she said it out loud. The pair made small talk about their days while they waited for their food. Athena sipped on a glass of wine. Athena felt at ease as she explained a particularly challenging part of her day. That’s when Athena first noticed it. It was a look of understanding in his expression; a look that said _I know exactly what that’s like_. It was refreshing.

After the food arrived and they were mostly left alone Bobby shifted the conversation. “I have to ask.” He paused to glance up at her. He wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea to bring this up. Athena was wearing a curious expression on her face, but on the inside, she panicked, wondering what personal question he was going to pose first. When Bobby cracked a smile she relaxed, “The night we ran into each other at Guillermo’s…”

“You mean the night I caught you illegally investigating a crime scene?” She teased.

“Were you still mad about the rooster?”

Athena chuckled, “You’re still hung up on that?” Although she wouldn’t deny she thought about it too from time to time.

“Well it was a memorable night.” He reasoned holding her gaze.

“Which one?” Athena leaned forward slightly. The sparks were evident in both their eyes and intensifying as they maintained eye contact.

Bobby knew she was asking about the night at Guillermo’s or the night he dropped the rooster in her arms, “Both.” A mix of confidence and nonchalance in his tone. His eyes shone as he watched her reaction.

Athena felt her cheeks burn, _Damn, he was smooth._ Athena continued to look at him even as she took a slow sip of wine, “You surprised me Mr. Midwest.” Bobby raised his eyes at the nickname, “You seemed pretty sure of yourself when you dropped that bird in my arms.”

It was Bobby’s turn to chuckle, “Well I was feeling pretty cocky.” The pun was fully intended. There was a moment of silence and then they both laughed.

The rest of the meal passed with more laughs and good times. When the check came Bobby insisted on paying. Athena eyed him, “Next date is on me.” She smile knowing it was a foregone conclusion that there would be a second date.

Bobby winked, “I’m looking forward to it…Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. Bobby moved his hand to her lower back as they walked through the restaurant. Bobby walked Athena to her car.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and maybe we can schedule that second date.” She said. 

“Can’t wait…Good night.” He bent down and Athena thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. Instead he placed his lips on her cheek. He let them linger a moment or two before pulling back.

“Good night Bobby and thank you again for dinner.” She smiled. She felt slightly disappointed he hadn’t given her a proper kiss, but she reminded herself it was only they first, no matter how undeniable their chemistry was.

“It was my pleasure.” He meant it. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He stepped back and watched her get into her car. After she turned on the car, he waved and walked to his tuck. That good feeling that he had earlier about the date turned out to be true. Bobby was excited to see what the future would bring.


	12. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby cook dinner... or at least that's what they are supposed to be doing

“I got it!” May called hurrying to the door. Athena heard Bobby and May talking aa they made their way into the kitchen. “Mom, how long till dinner?”

“About thirty minutes.” Athena answered. May nodded and left leaving Athena and Bobby in the kitchen.

“Hi.” Bobby walked over and kissed her.

“Hi.” Athena looked up at him. “How was your day?”

“It’s better now.” He felt Athena smile as he kissed her cheek. Athena swatted playfully at his chest. “What are we making?” He asked one arm casually wrapped around her waist.

“Nothing too fancy. Pasta with meatballs and broccoli. I’m making pasta sauce from scratch.”

“Sounds delicious.”

Reluctantly, Athena unwound his arm so she would fetch something from the other counter. She handed him the broccoli. “work your magic.”

Bobby got started washing and preparing the broccoli. He was going to sauté it with some seasoning. The couple exchanged small talk while they cooked. Occasionally Bobby would interrupt with a question about where he could find something. He was still learning where things were in Athena kitchen. As he walked past her to examine the seasonings she had in the cabinet he brushed his hand across her back. Once the broccoli was cooking Bobby leaned back against the counter. Carefully, o as to not startle her while she was working over the stove, Bobby snaked his arms around her. He felt her instantly relax into his embrace.

“How is it?” He asked watching her taste the sauce.

She hummed in approval. “Wanna try it?”

Bobby nodded expecting Athena to hand him the spoon. Instead she turned towards him, and after placing her free and on the back of his neck, guided his lips down hers. Bobby’s tongue glided across her lips picking up the remnants of the sauce. Athena’s parted her lips inviting Bobby to deepen the kiss. Bobby’s taste buds picked up more flavors.

Athena let him do most of the work in the kiss for a little while. Athena shuffled to the side so she wasn’t going to lean back into the stove. Reaching behind her she dropped the spoon on the counter allowing her to put both hands on his neck. Bobby reached for the counter bracing his hands on either side of Athena. Bobby was tempted to pick her up and sit her on the counter. Bobby stroked her side with one of his hands. He slid his hand down the back of her thigh. Athena lifted her leg and Bobby leaned into her. Bobby slid his other hand under her lifting her onto the counter. Athena wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Athena moaned quietly appreciating Bobby's skill and encouraging his actions. Athena began to feel the presence of his desire... 

“The food!” Athena’s remarked in an alarmed voice breaking the kiss. Her comment snapped them both back to reality. They both seemed to temporarily forget where they were. She didn't want to have to explain to her kids that the food was burnt because she couldn't keep her hands off Bobby.

Bobby glanced at her after turning down the heat on the broccoli. “You know sergeant,” He playfully addressed Athena by her title, “I have a strict rule about distractions in the kitchen.”

“Oh, really captain,” She mimicked his playfulness, “I guess you’ll have to reprimand me later.” She winked.

Bobby let out a sound, something between a groan and a moan, as he forced his body not to react. “I was just going to say I think I’ll have to create an exception.” But he liked her suggestion much, much better. 


	13. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobby and Athena get caught...having sex...in the fire house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
Explicit sexual content

“Hey y’all!” Athena climbed up the last of the stairs to the loft.

“Hey.” Bobby called out from across the room. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

“You here for Bobby’s teriyaki chicken?” Buck asked. Athena rolled her eyes and went to say hi to her husband.

“Hey baby,” She put her arm around his waist, “I missed you this morning.” She said in a low voice. Her hand slid from his waist to his butt. Bobby now had a pretty good idea of how she hoped they would have started their morning. He had left before she was wake even though they both had early shifts.

“Buck needed a lift. His car wouldn’t start.” Bobby explained. Although now he was disappointed that he hadn’t been at home that morning with his wife. She would pick up the kids after school today so it would be a few days before they were alone in the house again.

“And he called you instead of Eddie?” Athena glanced over to where the two men were playing an aggressive game of foosball.

Bobby shrugged, “Figure he didn’t want to bother Eddie knowing he would be getting Christopher off to school.”

“Pity.” Athena muttered her hand still on his ass. 

“Not even cockblocked by our own kids.” Bobby replied without even thinking about it.

Athena’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at her husband. She couldn’t decide which part of that sentence to start with. The way he implied Harry and May were his kids too or the fact he had actually said the word cockblocked. Athena was amused. “Maybe we can remedy that.” She titled her head slightly.

“We’ll just have to be mindful of the kids tonight.” He said turning back to take a look at the chicken.

“Or we can remedy it right now.” Her voice was dangerously low. Bobby’s eyes snapped back to her. _Was she really suggesting they have sex? In the fire house. Right now._ “What do you say Captain?”

Bobby cleared his throat, “My office. I’ll be right there.” Athena casually walked towards his office. Bobby turned off the stove and put the food in the oven on a low temperature to stay warm. “Lunch will be ready in twenty.” He announced. Walking as quickly as he could without drawing attention, Bobby headed for his office.

“Hey, have you seen Cap?” Buck asked Eddie when they finished their game.

Eddie shrugged, “Saw him walk towards his office. Check there.” Buck nodded.

“Eddie, where’s Buck going?” Chim asked when Eddie leaned over the couch to join his and Hen’s conversation.

“To see Bobby about something. I didn’t ask.”

“No!” Hen almost fell over because of how fast she jumped up from the couch. Chim and Eddie looked at her, alarmed by her outburst. “I just saw Bobby and Athena sneak off in that direction.” It took a moment for her words to sink in then all three ran after Buck.

Athena was laying on Bobby’s desk. He was standing between her legs. “Yeeesssss.” He moaned thrusting into her. Bobby could feel her fingernails rake his chest. “Bobby!” Athena tilted her head back and arching her hips to meet his again.

“Hey Cap I-AHH!!” Buck jumped back his hands flew over his eyes.

“Buck!!” Athena and Bobby said together. Bobby quickly pulled Athena up to a seated position. He pulled himself out of her and sat down in his chair. Bobby rolled his chair close to the desk concealing his lower half under the desk. He grabbed Athena’s shirt and threw it over her lap. Athena looked down at least a little grateful she was still wearing her bra and Buck hadn’t seen EVERYTHING, however, one could argue what he did see was worse.

“I…uh…sorry…never mind…so sorry…sorry.” Buck backed out of the office not even looking up at them. He shut the door firmly behind him.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Athena asked incredulously. She was mortified.

Bobby was blushing, “I was distracted.” He said sheepishly. Although the voice in the back of his mind was admonishing him for forgetting. When he walked into his office, he had found Athena laying across his desk in her underwear.

Eddie, Chimney, and Hen came to a halt around the corner from Bobby’s office. “I don’t see him.” Eddie peered around the corner. The three exchanged looks when they heard voices, but none of them could hear what was said.

Suddenly Buck came out of the office a brilliant shade of red. He stared straight at the ground. The other three hurried back to the couch. When they heard footsteps, they all looked up at Buck.

“Hey, Buck,” Eddie tried to sound casual, “Did you find Cap?”

“Uh huh,” Buck nodded, “he um…is…eh... busy in his office.” Buck sank down onto the couch beside Hen. He turned redder if it was possible. The other three laughed. “Did you know they were um…in there... together?”

“I saw them sneak away, but by the time Eddie told us where you went it was too late to stop you.”

“Sorry man,” Eddie did feel a little bad, but he couldn’t have known. Eddie didn't see them sneak off and would not have suspected Athena and Bobby were the type have a hook up at work.

“It’s all good.” Buck nodded, “Can I get a ride home though? I rather not have Bobby drop me off.”

“Of course.” Eddie clapped him on the back.

Buck rubbed his eyes, but it was pointless. The image of Athena mid moan as Bobby fucked her was vividly etched in his mind. “I feel like…”

“like you walked in on your parents?” Chimney supplied.

“Exactly.” Buck groaned putting his head in his hands.

The others laughed again. This time they weren’t only laughing at Buck’s obvious discomfort, but also that the embarrassment Athena and Bobby must have felt. There was no way for Buck to unsee what he saw, but he could at least find some humor in it.


	14. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I Love Yous

Bobby: I’m at the hospital. Minor burn. I’m fine. I’ll let you know when they release me.

Athena read the text three times. The words kept jumping off the screen. Burn. Hospital. I’m fine. A knot formed rapidly in her gut as she thought about all the possibilities that could have happened. She took a deep breath reminding herself not to jump to conclusions. Athena hated she couldn’t go see him right then and there. Even if he said he was fine, she worried. She cared about him This incident, no matter how small was a glaring reminder of the dangers they faced. Athena tried to push thoughts of Bobby from her for the rest of her shift, but was largely unsuccessful.

Athena finally got a chance to check her phone as she changed out of her uniform. She had a missed call and text from Bobby. The text informed her Bobby had been discharged about an hour ago. Athena stopped at the store on the way to his apartment. She sat in the car parked outside his building for a little while. She didn’t know what to expect when she went up to see him. Sighing she grabbed the shopping bag, her purse, and headed up to his apartment.

Bobby was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He muted the TV and got up to get the door.

“Hey.” He waved her in, “What are you doing here?”

Athena put the bag on the counter then turned around to answer, “What do you think I’m doing? I had to check on my man.” Bobby leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I didn’t know if you’ve eaten so I got food for two and dessert for you.”

“I haven’t eaten yet.” He replied and Athena grabbed two plates instead of one.

Athena brought the two plates over to the table. The couple made small talk while they ate. The big topic hanging over them left untouched until after they finished eating. Athena did the dishes then brought Bobby’s dessert (flan) over to the couch.

“So,” Athena rested an arm on the back of the couch turning her body to face his, “Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing unremarkable.” Bobby shrugged, “The flashover hit, and I was not low enough. There was a piece of furniture in the way. I raised my had and got a little singed.” He spoke casually.

“Bobby it’s not nothing. You were sent to the hospital.” Worry evident in her voice.

“Hey.” He took her hand, “I’m okay.” He gesture to the small bandage around his wrist, “Really, you don’t need to worry.”

Athena looked at him for several long seconds, “I do worry. I do because…because I love you.”

Bobby leaned over and kissed her. As they kissed Athena thought he was trying to avoid saying it back. But when he broke the kiss, he said to her, “and I love you.”


	15. Sharing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Bobby share parts of their past, and Athena helps Bobby finally let go of guilt he's been holding onto for too long. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
*This chapter has some dark content*  
mentions of suicide and death  
mentions of alcohol abuse
> 
> I tried to be mindful, but some content may be triggering. Stay safe.

“I thought I’d find you out here.” May closed the sliding door behind her and joined Bobby on the patio.

Bobby glanced over at her as she took a seat next to him, “Your mom ask you to check on me?” A smile flashed across his face.

“She may have texted.” May conceded, “But I also wanted to see how you were doing. I know it’s a hard day for you.” In her text Athena had told May today was the anniversary of the apartment fire that took the lives of Bobby’s family. Bobby just nodded. May sat quietly looking at her hands; she wasn’t sure what else to say. “You don’t have to hide your sadness. Not from me.”

“I’m not trying to hide it. I just don’t want to burden you with my past. I don’t want that for you.”

May gathered her thoughts for a moment. Then she told Bobby a secret. Something she hadn’t told him before. “I tried to take my own life. I was bullied for weeks. This mean girl thought I liked the boy she had a crush on, but we were just friends. She didn’t believe me. She spread nasty rumors about me. None of it was true. She tore me down every single day. One day, I don’t know when or how, but I started to believe the things she was saying about me. She said I wasn’t special. That I was a waste of space. That I didn’t matter.” May fought back tears. Bobby put a comforting hand on her back. “I didn’t know who to talk to or what to say. I couldn’t… I couldn’t.”

“Come here.” Bobby said. His own voice thick with emotion as his throat burned from holding back tears himself. Bobby wrapped both arms around the teenager as she cried. “May, you mean the world to your mom and dad, your brother, your family, your real friends, and me. You matter to all of us and we will always love you.”

“Thanks Bobby.” May sniffled.

“After I lost my family, I felt responsible. The guilt I felt every second was overwhelming.” May slowly lifted her head from Bobby’s chest. She had never heard him say so many words about the tragedy of losing his family. “I tried to numb the pain with alcohol. And it worked, temporarily, but in the morning, I would feel it all again. Only this time the guilt was accompanied by a hangover.”

“How did you break the cycle?” May asked in a small voice. She wasn’t sure if she should have said anything at all.

“Someone who cared told me he’d give me the resources to help myself when I was ready. My job was all I had left, and I couldn’t do it in my condition. Deciding I couldn’t feel any worse, I asked for help.”

“Almost sounds simple.” May knew addiction was anything but simple.

“It wasn’t.” Bobby assured her, “I relapsed more than once.”

“What helped you get back on track?”

“At first it was my job. I had to be sober for a certain amount of time before the chief would let me back on the job. I wanted to redeem myself for the hurt and suffering I had caused others. When I couldn’t get that in Minnesota, I came out here.”

“Have you relapsed since coming to LA?”

Bobby nodded, “Three times. The last time was over a year ago now.”

“Thank you for tell me. I know you don’t like to talk about your past.”

Bobby nodded again, “There are things I’m not proud of and people that I have hurt. But the main reason I don’t like to talk about it is because I want to focus on the present and the future. The life I’m blessed to have with my team, my friends, my family. Michael, you, Harry, and Athena.”

“We are lucky to have you in our lives too. We all love you. I love you Bobby.” She hugged him.

“I love you too.”

Athena stood in the kitchen. She watched her daughter hug her husband. Moments like that warmed her heart more than she thought possible. It brought her such joy to see how her kids and Bobby developed their own special relationships. When the microwave dinged, she grabbed her plate and stood at the counter eating her dinner.

“Hi mom.” May pushed open the sliding glass door. Bobby stepped past her and walked over to Athena.

Bobby kissed her cheek as Athena spoke to May, “Hi honey, how did you math test go today?”

“I think it went well.” May said confidently. She yawned, “Good night.”

“Good night.” Athena and Bobby called after her.

“And how was your day?” Athena asked turning towards Bobby.

“It was okay.” He kissed her properly, “It’s better now you're home.”

Athena put a hand on his cheek and really looked at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said gently, “I’m going to head to bed.”

“I’ll be in shortly. I’m just going to finish my dinner.”

“No rush.” He told her and headed for bed.

“Mmmm.” Athena mumbled in her sleep. Movement on Bobby’ side of the bed woke her from a deep sleep. But Athena refused to open her eyes. She hoped it would stop in a second and she would easily fall back asleep. Athena opened her eyes. Something felt off. She couldn’t explain the feeling she had, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Bobby was still creating a ruckus on his side of the bed. Athena rolled over annoyed her sleep had been disturbed because he couldn't get comfortable.

“No…No…” Bobby talked in his sleep. That was Athena's first clue something wasn't right. If Athena turned the light on she would have seen he was crying too. “No!” Bobby yelled.

“Bobby!” Athena said loudly.

“Marcy.” Came the instant reply. Bobby’s voice was heavy with sleep, “Athena.”

“It’s me.” She said taking his hand in hers. She ignored the pang in her heart not wanting to know if it was empathy or jealousy. “It was just a nightmare.” She said watching as Bobby sat up.

"Athena." He said again this time sounding more awake.

"Yes, I'm here." Athena reached over to turn on her light, “You okay?” She fixed him with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry.” He said. For what he wasn’t sure. Waking her? Having a nightmare?

“It’s alright.” She soothed. Athena didn’t want to push him, but was curious to know what he had been dreaming about.

“I lied to her. The last thing I said to Marcy before she died was a lie.” He confessed. Athena got an idea of what he was dreaming of when she woke him. She knew what happened that night, but this was new information.

“What do you mean?” Athena felt herself bracing for his reply even though she had no idea what she was bracing for.

“With her dying breath Marcy asked me about the kids. I told her they were fine. I told her they were okay. I knew they weren't okay. I knew they were… And I couldn’t tell her. I…I…”

Athena put her arms around him holding him close to her. She had no words that would make him feel better. Nothing she thought of seemed like an adequate response. Finally, she spoke, “You made sure her mind was at ease when she died. You let her go without that burden.”

Bobby let her words sink in. They were true. The calm, clear, precise way Athena delivered them put him at ease as much as the words themselves. Bobby felt himself relax fully. The last bit of his restraint vanished. He put his arms around her holding on tight to her. Holding onto the safety and security he felt from her. Athena was his rock, his shelter, his safe place, his home.

Athena didn’t let go until Bobby did. She laid back down and Bobby followed her lead. “Come here.” She said and Bobby moved into her embrace. Athena lay awake idly stroking Bobby’s hair. “I love you.” She kissed the top of his head and saw a smile fleetingly appeared on his lips. As her eyes began to droop Athena slowly stop stroking his hair. Athena closed her eyes and, listening to the sound of Bobby’s slow and steady breathing, fell asleep. 


	16. Mixing Work and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby share some uninterrupted time at the fire house
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content  
Smut

“Hello Sergeant.” Bobby smiled when he spotted Athena entering the fire house.

“Hello Captain.” She said playfully as she makes her way over to where he was checking stock on the oxygen tanks.

Glancing around Bobby put his clipboard on top of the rack. Shielded from view by the truck, Bobby pushed Athena up against the truck. She has a moment to gather herself from the surprise before Bobby’s lips are on hers. Bobby pins Athena’s hands above her head and pushes his body flush against hers. A moan rises in the back of Athena’s throat as Bobby’s tongue caresses her mouth. Athena sinks down a few inches as her knees go weak. Bobby drops her hands and puts an arm around her waist holding her steady. He tries to run his hands over her body, but her belt keeps getting in the way.

“Bobby.” Athena gently pushes his chest.

“Too much?” He asked taking a step back. Athena can see the fire in his eyes. He wants her.

“No.” She replies in a low voice. She wants him too. “This is borderline unsafe with my belt.” Bobby’s hands kept bumping into items in her belt.

Bobby leans in to whisper in her ear, “May you should take it off.”

“Mm.” Athena agrees, “Is that the only thing you want me to take off, Captain?” She pulls at the strap of his suspenders.” She chuckles at the low groan he can’t hold back.

Bobby takes Athena to his office. While she removes her belt, Bobby makes sure the blinds are closed and the door is locked.

“How’s this Captain?” He hears Athena say behind him. Bobby turns around to see her perched on the edge of the desk. Her belt is on the floor a safe distance away and she has unbuttoned her shirt low enough to show her bra.

Bobby feels his pants tighten as his body reacts. “Better. But not quite what I had in mind.” Bobby says crossing the room. Athena uncrosses her legs so he can stand between them when he reaches her.

Bobby’s fingers undo the last three buttons and he remove Athena’s shirt tossing it carelessly onto the floor. His eyes darken more as he takes in the sight of her. Athena reaches her arms up around his neck and pulls his lips down to hers in a smoldering kiss. Athena arches her back trying to draw him closer. Bobby’s hands settle on her waist. His thumbs rubbing gently against her skin.

Athena reaches up and pulls the suspender straps from Bobby’s shoulders. Bobby raised his arms when Athena pulled his tee-shirt off. Athena lets her fingers slide gently up his chest. Bobby initiates another steamy kiss and Athena drops her hands to his ass. She loves the way it looks in his work pants. Although she thinks all of him is hotter in his uniform. Her thoughts are diverted back to the present as she feels Bobby trying to tug her pants off. With an arm around his neck Athena raises herself up enough for him to get her pants down. As Bobby pulls her pants off he notices how wet her underwear is. He smirks.

“What are you smirking at?” Athena eyes him a smile on her face.

“Just noticing how much my wife desires me.” He says.

Athena wraps her legs around his waist before he can step back. She grinds her hips against his, reminding her husband just how much he is desiring her in this moment too. Bobby barely stifles a moan. He needed no reminder. He was painfully aware of how much he wanted her. Athena drops her legs so Bobby could remove his pants. Athena bites her lip watching Bobby free his erection from his trousers. She could feel another wave of desire spill out of her sex. _Bobby is definitely going to need some Clorox to clean his desk and air freshener to get rid of the stench of sex later _Athena thought to herself_._

Bobby stepped back between her legs. He guided Athena onto her back, her legs going back around his waist. Athena moaned as Bobby slowly pushed himself insider her. Athena whimpered as Bobby slowly began thrusting inside her. “Bobby!” she moaned. Bobby quickened his pace and thrusted into her with more force. “Oh yes!” Athena gasped grinding her hips against his. “Athena!” Bobby groaned. She felt so good. Bobby reached down and grabbed her hips guiding them as she thrusted them upwards. He looked down at Athena. Her eyes were closed. Her head thrown back. Her mouth open. Another moan fell from her lips.

Athena’s eyes flew open and her body writhed with pleasure as Bobby’s thumb rubbed her clit. “Bobby!” She squirmed. The pleasure was almost unbearable.

She was so close. Bobby leaned down to whisper in her ear. He spoke in a low voice thick with desire; the words rolling slowly off his tongue, “Come for me, Sergeant.” That did it for Athena.

“Oh!! Bobby!” He felt Athena shudder as she came.

Bobby grunted thrusting more urgently as he felt his own release building quickly. “Yeesss!” He moaned encouraging himself. “Athena!” He called out coming inside her. Athena moaned watching Bobby climax.

Athena reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Well that was something Captain.”

“We better—” the rest of his statement was drowned by the sound of the alarm. “Crap.” Bobby jumped up and began throwing on his uniform. He tossed Athena her shirt. They both ran out of his office; Athena securing her belt as she ran. Bobby gave her a nod and she jogged off to her patrol car.

Bobby climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. In the back Buck and Eddie shared a look. Chimney looked amused and Hen bit back a laugh. They had all seen Athena and Bobby come running out of Bobby’s office.


	17. In the Eyes of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes the kids with him on an errand. He was used to the looks some gave him in public when he was with his family. What happens when one stranger takes their perception too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank you all for your suggestions!

Bobby rolled over when the Athena’s alarm went off. She had an early shift and Bobby knew he had about an hour till he had to get up. Bobby rolled over and wrapped his arms around Athena, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She allowed herself a few moments to lay in his arms, “Alright, I gotta get up.” She told him. She kissed his hand and removed it from her waist. Bobby rolled back over to his side of the bed. He lay awake listening to the sounds of her getting ready. She came and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Make sure Harry has his history report before he leaves the house.”

Bobby nodded, “Okay.”

“I love you.” She kissed him.

“I love you too. Stay safe.” He stroked the back of her hand with him thumb.

Bobby heard Athena leave the house. He lay awake thinking about what he was going to get done that day. A few minutes later he got up, made the bed, and got dressed. Bobby went into the kitchen and found an already made pot of coffee waiting. _True love is making the coffee when you’re the first one up_ Bobby thought fondly pouring the dark liquid into his cup. Next Bobby started on making sandwiches for the Harry and May’s lunches. He glanced at the clock when he heard noise from the other end of the house. The kids were stirring and getting ready.

“Morning.” Harry was the first to join Bobby in the kitchen

“Good morning” Bobby smiled, “Eggs and toast for breakfast?” Harry nodded and took a seat at the table.

Bobby set a plate down in front of Harry when May entered the kitchen. “Morning May, you look nice today.”

“Thanks Bobby.” She tucked into the plate Bobby set down in front of her.

Bobby grabbed his coffee and plate and joined them at the table. “Anything important going on at school today?”

“I have a presentation on my history report.” Harry shrugged.

“Are you ready?” Bobby asked.

“I think so. It’s on George Washington.”

“May?” Bobby turned to his stepdaughter.

“Nothing special going on today.” She shrugged.

Bobby glanced at his watch, “Alright, we are leaving in twenty.” He told them. Harry and May cleared their dishes and left to finish getting ready. Bobby did the dishes. He grabbed his coat and got ready to leave.

“Harry, do you have your report?”

“Yes, Bobby.” The boy nodded.

“Everyone have their lunch and everything they need?” Bobby asked.

“Yes.” Harry and May replied together.

“Great, then let’s go.” He gestured to the door.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked looking out the window after Bobby picked them up. This wasn’t the way home.

“To the home goods store. The part I’ve been waiting for to fix the grill came in.” Bobby made a right turn.

“Bobby can we go look around?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Bobby nodded, “but stick together and be careful.” Harry and May walked off. Bobby got in line to pick up his part.

Bobby walked through the aisles looking for his step kids. He called May and asked where they were deciding it was futile to try and search for them. He found them in the kitchen aisle looking at different cabinets and countertops.

“Don’t even think about it.” He said with a smile. He knew what Harry was going to ask. “We are not remodeling the kitchen.

“Please just look.” Harry dragged Bobby down an aisle. Bobby sighed. He was still working on saying no when Harry turned his big excited eyes on him.

May looked past Bobby and Harry and saw a woman looked at Bobby with a curious expression. May looked away and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she’d caught someone giving them a weird look when they were out in public with Bobby. May caught Bobby glancing towards the woman and knew he saw the look too.

“You saw that too.” She whispered to him pretending to point out the detail in a cabinet.

“Just ignore it.” Bobby advised.

“Like it’s that easy.” She muttered back.

“I know.” He put his arm around her. “Okay, come on Harry. That’s enough. We got to get home and get dinner ready before your mom gets home.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded accepting it was time to get home.

None of the notice the woman follow them out of the store. And none of them gave her another thought once they pulled out of the parking lot. Harry and May sat at the kitchen table while Bobby started on dinner when they got home. As Bobby got ready to serve dinner Athena came home. Harry and May set the table and Athena poured herself a glass of wine.

All of their heads snapped up at the sound of the doorbell. They all shared looks confirming none of them were expecting anyone. Athena pushed back her chair and got up to get the door. No matter how surprised Athena was to see two officers standing on her doorstep, the officers were much more shocked to find out they had been called to the house of Sergeant Grant.

“Can I help you?” Athena asked.

The two officers shared a look feeling very uncomfortable with their task. One of them cleared their throats, “ma’am uh, Sergeant. We received a requesting a welfare check for the children at this address.”

“Excuse me?” Athena replied.

“That’s right ma’am.” The other officer spoke, “We got a call for a wellness check. Someone called to report they say a strange man with them at the store.”

“By stranger do you mean my husband.” Athena was in utter disbelief.

“It’s possible.” One of the officers replied, “We’d like to speak with your husband.”

“Come on in.” Athena waved them in and was careful to not slam the door, as much as she wanted to. “Kids.” Athena barked clearly dismissing them.

Harry and May left the room without comment. They knew better than to disobey when Athena used that tone. Bobby slowly stood up and looked between Athena and the two officers.

“Mr. Grant?” One of the officers addressed Bobby.

“I’m Mr. Nash.” He corrected then glanced at Athena.

“Sir, are you married to Sergeant Grant?”

“I am.” Bobby nodded.

The officers shared a look feeling very awkward as they realized what had happened. “And were you at the home goods store with your children today?”

“My stepchildren, yes.” Bobby confirmed. He still had no idea what was going on.

“I’m sorry about this sir.” One of the officers said.

Bobby looked towards Athena and saw she had folded her arms over her chest. “What’s going on?” He turned his attention back to the two officers.

“Someone called for a wellness check on the children living here after they saw you with them at the store. Apparently, they thought you were a stranger.”

“I see.” Bobby said.

The officers didn’t stay long, clearly seeing there was no basis for the accusations leveled against Bobby. Bobby remained quiet as Athena paces the floor angrily. After a few minutes after the officers left, May and Harry crept out of their bedrooms and joined the adults in the living room. Harry glanced at May then walked over to the couch. He looked over and watched Athena pacing the floor.

“So, what did they want?” Harry finally asked when neither Bobby or Athena offered an explanation.

Athena looked at Bobby and he just shrugged. It was her call whether or not to tell the kids. Athena stopped pacing. “Some woman called the cops on your stepfather.” She was clearly still angry.

“For what?” Harry and May said together looking shocked.

Athena just huffed unable to reply. Not only was she furious about the injustice, she was dealing with memories of the little girl who had been abducted from her neighborhood. Athena knew her kids were safe, but the insinuation bothered her immensely. She started pacing again this time ringing her hands as she paced.

Bobby could tell there was something other than anger she was feeling but left it alone. He turned to the kids, “May, the lady who you thought was staring at us at the store, well she thought a wellfare check was needed. Thought something might be off.”

“Why?” Harry asked looking between Bobby and May and Athena.

Bobby took a breath, “Because…” He sighed.

“Because Bobby is white and we aren’t.” May turned to Harry.

The boy’s mouth fell open in disbelief. When Athena and Bobby didn’t say anything, he knew what his sister said was true. Harry closed his mouth and looked solemn.

“Listen,” Bobby said seriously, “This sucks. It’s not fair. But that’s life. I can’t say it’s not going to happen again. I’m sorry it happened.”

“Bobby, you don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault.” May replied. Her arms were folded over her chest.

“Alright.” Bobby stood up, “family hug.” Nobody moved, “Let’s go.” Bobby said more insistently. Slowly May and Harry stood up and walked towards him. Bobby put his arms around them. He looked up over their heads, “You too Sergeant. Get over here.” Athena gave him a look. Her features were still hard, but she looked at him with softer eyes. She walked over to join them. Bobby gave her a quick kiss.

“Alright, I can’t breathe.” Harry finally said. Bobby tightened his grip. Harry began to chuckle, “Bobby!”

Bobby let them go. They all looked up at him smiling. He smiled looking back at them his arm still wrapped around Athena’s waist.

“Family.” Harry said looking around at them all.

“Family.” Bobby nodded. He felt Athena kiss his cheek.


	18. Adult Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby attend a gala; their first public appearance as a couple.

“Where are you going again?” May asked Athena. She was sitting on the bed watching Athena get ready.

“Annual LA Public Safety Gala.” Athena replied securing one of her earrings.

“That is not a thing.” May looked skeptical.

“It is.” Athena assured her. “Okay, how do I look.”

“Beautiful.” May smiled. She watched Athena nervously flatten the nonexistent wrinkles in her floor length red gown. “You nervous or something?”

“Not exactly,” Athena replied. May gave her a look and Athena explained, “It’s Bobby and mine’s first public appearance together.”

“But you’re married, and Bobby’s team knows. How is that possible?” May was confused.

“I’m a field sergeant which means I mostly work on my own. And it’s not a secret but we don’t exactly act like a couple at work.” _Unless you count the occasional hook up in Bobby’s office._ Athena thought to herself before returning to her train of thought, “Our bosses and other coworkers don’t see us as a couple at work.”

“You said this was an annual gala. Haven’t you and Bobby gone before?” May still thought it was crazy.

“Bobby was suspended last year so he didn’t come. The year before we had only just started dating and no one knew we were together, so we went separately.” Athena could see May was starting to understand.

They heard the front door open and Bobby greet Harry who had returned from a friend’s house. Athena and May could hear Bobby and Harry talking in the living room.

“Will you tell Bobby I’ll be ready in a minute?” Athena asked May. Athena had kicked Bobby out of their room while she got ready. The teenager nodded and left the room.

Athena sat down and put on her heels. After that, Athena ducked back into the bathroom for a final check of her reflection. She picked her clutch up off the bed and walked into the living room.

“Hi.” Athena appeared at Bobby’s side. He turned to look at her. His smile reached his warm eyes. “You look stunning.” He kissed her cheek. There were so many other adjectives he could have used. He kept them to himself unwilling to say them in front of the kids. Athena saw a light in his eyes and knew not all of his thoughts were appropriate. She met his gaze and Bobby knew Athena had at least some idea of what he was thinking.

“Why does Bobby have to wear his uniform?” Harry’s question pulled Athena and Bobby out of their silent conversation.

“Because he’s a captain.” Athena answered. “We’ll be home by 11.” She told them.

“Wait.” May gasped, “Pictures!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You are acting like we are sending mom and Bobby to prom.” Athena and Bobby laughed.

“I mean it is kind of our prom.” Bobby said looking at Athena.

“Okay, say cheese.” May snapped a few pictures.

“Bye.” Harry waved watching them walked towards the door.

Athena turned and blew her kids a kiss, “Love you.”

“Ready?”

Athena slipped her hand through Bobby’s arm. They made their way into the large ballroom. Athena glanced around the room taking in the décor, the lights, and the people. Athena spotted her friends across the room and led Bobby over to introduce him.

“Athena.” Elaine looked warmly up at the other woman.

“Hello,” Athena bent own to kiss the other woman’s cheek. She straightened up and turned to Bobby, “You remember Rick, and this is my captain. Elaine, this is my husband Bobby Nash, captain with the 118.

Elaine stood up and extended her hand to Bobby, “Captain Elaine Maynard. But please, Elaine is fine.”

“Hey Bobby,” Rick shook Bobby’s hand. The two men had met on a few occasions including during the bombing investigation. Rick turned back to Athena, “I was wondering where your name card was.”

“I’m a plus one tonight.” She nodded towards Bobby.

“Well you’re in the right color for it.” Elaine chuckled.

“I’ll come find you later.” Athena promised as she and Bobby turned to find their seats.

It took Bobby and Athena a few minutes to find their seat because almost everyone in their path stopped them to say hello. Athena felt Bobby’s hand drift to her lower back as he guided her through the crowd. Athena was glad when she saw the familiar faces of the 118.

“Oh, where’s the fire extinguisher?” Hen fanned herself when Bobby and Athena joined them. “Dang, you two are looking hot tonight.” Hen gushed. Bobby and Athena both blushed.

“I’m just trying to keep up with my better half.” Bobby said lightly earning a playful swat to the chest from Athena.

“I’d say you’re doing just fine.” Eddie grinned.

“Hello everybody.” A voice on Bobby’s other side made them all turn.

“Chief.’ Echoed respectfully around the table.

“Chief, you remember my fiancée, now wife, Athena.” Bobby made the introduction again.

“Yes, of course.” Chief Alonzo bowed his head politely, “I’m happy we meet under more pleasant circumstances this time.” He shook Athena’s hand. Bobby subtly shook his head at Buck when he saw the young firefighter open his mouth presumably to ask what the other circumstance had been.

As soon as the chief left to greet another table Buck leaned over to Bobby, “So what was the other circumstance?”

Bobby knew the question was coming. “Athena and I were having dinner when the chief came by to suspend me after the bank heist saga.”

“How did that go?” Buck looked amused. He guessed Athena wouldn’t have taken lightly to that conversation.

“Better than you think.” Bobby replied, “It helped the chief seemed almost embarrassed to have to do it. And Athena knew everything already anyway.” Bobby explained. Buck nodded and dropped the conversation.

Athena searched the room looking for the husband. She vaguely remembered him kissing her cheek and getting up some time ago, but Athena was too wrapped up in her conversation to pay much attention to where he went off to. She spotted him sitting with Elaine and Rick. Athena took another sip of wine content to watch them a moment or two before getting up. Bobby and Elaine were laughing at something Rick said. The three of them looked like old friends laughing and talking together. Athena accused herself from her current company and crossed the room.

Coming up behind Bobby, Athena placed a hand on his shoulder. Bobby smiled up at her then turned his attention back to Elaine as she spoke.

“Athena, I don’t know how I didn’t make the connection sooner.” Elaine glanced at Bobby before directing her words to Athena, “Bobby and I worked a few scenes together. None terribly recently, but a few memorable ones.”

“Like the Oaktree park arson case.” Bobby supplied.

“Yes.” Elaine’s face lit up with recognition. Both she and Bobby chuckled at the memory.

Athena sat down in the empty seat between Elaine and Bobby, “I was talking to my daughter as I was getting ready tonight and she was shocked when I told her this really would be the first time most of our colleagues would see Bobby and I as a couple. And it wasn’t until she mentioned it that I realized how bizarre it sounded.” Rick and Elaine chuckled.

“It does seem crazy.” Rick commented. “You’ve been together for a few years now.”

“We kept our relationship a secret for the first few months, then after that it seemed kind of silly to make a big announcement.” Bobby added.

“Well then you got engaged.” Elaine noted, “and that was obvious by the stunning diamond Athena’s got there.” She nodded at Athena’s left hand. Athena held out her hand and looked down at her engagement ring where it was set next to her wedding band. “By that point I knew Athena was seeing a guy named Bobby, but I never made the connection.” Elaine smiled.

“I guess we can’t be upset we weren’t invited to the wedding since we failed to put two and two together.” Rick told Elaine and they both laughed.

Athena rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, “Now we got to put up with these two as well?”

Bobby explained to Rick and Elaine, “My team never misses an opportunity to chastise us for not inviting them to our day of decision courthouse wedding.”

“Which is at least once a week.” Athena sighed in mock exasperation. The group settled into comfortable silence.

Music began to play, and Bobby offered his hand to Athena. Before she let Bobby lead her onto the dance floor she turned to her friends, “We’ll have to get together soon; the four of us.” Rick and Elaine agreed enthusiastically.

“Now this really does feel like prom.” Bobby whispered to Athena as they danced.

“I don’t know.” Athena pretended to think about it then got a playful glint in her eyes, “I’m certain I’m going to enjoy the end of this night much more.”

“Oh, why is that?” Bobby kept his voice low although he was doubtful that they could be overheard.

“Because Captain, you’ll be the one taking me to bed when the night is over.”


	19. A Loss Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena must work through their feelings as they struggle with a loss that's like one they've never experienced before. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
Miscarriage and infertility  
*chapter may be triggering

“Bobby.” May said as soon as the call connected, “Are you almost home?” Bobby had gone out to an AA meeting.

“I’m less than five minutes away.” He told her. “What’s wrong?” There was something unsettling in her voice.

“Something’s wrong with mom.” May’s tone was rushed, “She said she wasn’t feeling good after dinner and went to lay down. Harry and I heard her crying. She didn’t open the door when I knocked so I let myself in. She’s on the floor in the bathroom and won’t say anything.”

“I’m down the street. I’ll be right there.” He hung up.

“May, Harry, Athena!” Bobby called out as he walked through the door.

Harry came out of the bedroom, “May’s in there with mom.”

“You okay?” Bobby asked his stepson. He could see the fear on the boy’s face. Harry nodded. He was scared, but felt safer now that Bobby was home.

Bobby stepped past him into the bedroom. Through the open door of the bathroom he could see May sitting on the floor next to Athena. When May saw Bobby, she turned to back to Athena and said softly, “Bobby’s home.” May slowly stood up and then walked over to Bobby who was standing in the bedroom.

“What happened?” Bobby looked from May to Athena and back to May.

May glanced at Harry who was peeping into the bedroom from the hall. She spoke to Bobby in a low voice, “She wasn’t feeling good after dinner. I thought she went to lay down. Harry and I were in our rooms and then we heard mom crying. I found her lying there.” May repeated what she had told him on the phone, “She doesn’t appear to be in any emergent harm.” May paused and looked down at the ground. When she looked back up at Bobby, she had tears in her eyes, “Bobby, I…I…I think she had a miscarriage.”

The color drained from Bobby’s face. Athena hadn’t told him she was pregnant. He nodded slowly still trying to come to terms with what May said. He looked at Athena and back at May, “Go on and head back to your room. I’ll take care of her.”

“We know you will.” May nodded. She shut the door to the bedroom behind her.

Bobby took off his coat and tossed it on the bed. He kicked off his shoes then walked into the bathroom. He sat down next to Athena and rubbed her back. Athena lifted her watery eyes to look at him. Bobby laid down beside her on the floor.

Bobby looked blurry to Athena. Tears obstructed her sight. She could feel the salty drops running down her cheeks. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. The look on his face told her he knew. “I’m sorry. I…I…I…just…” He voice was barely a whisper as she tried to come up with a coherent thought.

“Shh, I’m just worried about you.” Bobby stroked her hair. “You don’t need to say anything.” He kissed her forehead, “I’ll be right here. We’ll get up together when you are ready.” He rested his head on his hand and continued to rub her back.

Minutes ticked by in silence. Bobby ignored the pins and needles sensation in his arm. The heartbreak and grief on Athena’s face hurt him more than some discomfort from laying on the floor.

“Okay.” Athena muttered.

Bobby slowly sat up and felt instant relief in his arm and shoulder. He offered Athena his hand. She looked at it for a few moments then took it. Bobby pulled her up to a seated position. Athena buried her face in her hands. Wordlessly Bobby put his arms around her. He felt Athena lean her head into his shoulder.

“Take your time.” He told her. Athena nodded against his chest. After a few deep breaths, Athena removed her head from his chest. Bobby stood then helped Athena to her feet. “Athena, look at me.” He requested. She slowly lifted her eyes, “I love you.” He said firmly. Bobby saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. He brushed his thumb gently across her cheeks wiping away the tears.

“I’m not tired.” Athena remarked watching Bobby turn down the bed. It was a lie. Her whole body was tired, but Athena feared what she might see if she let herself fall asleep.

“That’s fine.” Bobby replied. “You can just lay down. I’m sure the bed is much more comfortable than the bathroom floor.” Athena couldn’t argue with that.

Athena gave him another glance then got into bed. Bobby took a seat on his side of the bed and grabbed his phone. First, he texted Elaine and told her Athena would need some personal time. Then he texted the fire chief requesting time off for himself.

“I’ll be right back,” Bobby said looking over his shoulder, “I’m going to say good night to the kids.” He was sure at least May was still awake and knew both Harry and May would be worried and wondering about Athena. First Bobby stopped in Harry’s room and found the boy still awake. Bobby assured Harry that Athena would be alright even if she wasn’t okay now. As he predicted May was still awake too. Bobby repeated to May what he told Harry. Also, Bobby confirmed Athena had suffered a miscarriage. He made May promise not to say anything to Harry.

The next morning Athena was upset to find out Bobby went behind her back in talking to Elaine, but knew it was the right decision. She was in no state to be at work. Bobby took her frustration in stride. Bobby sent May and Harry off to school and then returned to bed.

“You’re hovering.” Athena informed him.

“I’m not.” He responded, “I’m just laying here.”

“And staring.” She quipped pulling the covers tighter around her.

Bobby smiled, “Okay.” He conceded, “How are you feeling?” As he suspected Athena just turned and looked at him, “Now we’re talking. You can’t accuse me of just staring.” A smile tugged at his lips.

“How do you think I’m doing?” Her tone wasn’t angry; it was neutral, almost distant.

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked.” He replied.

Athena gave it some thought before replying, “I don’t know if I can fully describe how I feel, but I’ll try. I’m devastated. I’m hurting more than I knew was possible.” She said honestly, “I know you have questions. I found out a few days ago. I planned on telling you soon. I didn’t exactly know when, but soon.” She answered the two questions she knew were probably top on his list.

“I’m devastated too. I know it sounds silly because I didn’t know till after the fact. Seeing you on the floor last night was heartbreaking. I grieve for our loss too. I also respect that you might want space.”

“Thank you, Bobby.”

“What can I do to help you?”

“Nothing you aren’t already doing.” She took his hand, “Be here with me, but respect my space when I ask for it.”

“Okay,” Bobby nodded.

“I love you.” She squeezed his hand.

**

“Hi Bobby.” Karen was surprised to find Bobby on their doorstep. Hen didn’t mention that Bobby would be stopping by. She called over her shoulder into the house, “Babe, Bobby’s here.”

“Cap?” Hen appeared with a dish towel in hand. She was just as surprised as Karen to see him. Bobby had been out of work all week and only sent the team a brief text stating he was taking personal time.

“I’m sorry to drop by unannounced.” Bobby looked between Hen and Karen.

“No, it’s alright. Come on in.” Hen waved him in. She was grateful to see him. She and everyone else had been worried.

“I will leave you to it.” Karen took the towel from Hen.

“Actually, I came to talk to both of you.” Bobby said.

Karen and Hen shared a look that confirmed neither had the foggiest idea what Bobby wanted to speak to them about. “Denny’s in bed. We can chat in the kitchen.” Hen told him leading the way.

“Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Soda?” Karen asked.

Bobby shook his head as he sat down, “I’m okay, thank you Karen.” He folded his hands and looked up at their expectant faces, “Athena had a miscarriage last week.” He saw his friends’ faces fall. They knew that pain having struggled with infertility themselves. He held up his hands before they could offer their comfort, “That’s why I haven’t been at work. We’ve been taking time to grieve and support each other.”

“Bobby, I’m so sorry.” Hen said sadly. Hen had no idea he and Athena were trying to conceive. It wasn’t her business, but she thought that was something Athena would have mentioned to her. As Hen’s thoughts began to wander down the path of possibilities, she redirected her attention back to the present. She could think about the other stuff later.

“It’s a pain like I’ve never imagined. Feelings I can’t even describe.” He saw Hen and Karen both nod knowing exactly what he was talking about. Bobby paused, “Which brings me to why I came. I don’t mean to pry or overstep, but I was hoping you could help.”

Karen’s reply was instant. “Of course.” She reached over and took his hand. Bobby looked at her. He didn’t even need to ask the question. Karen knew what it was.

“I’m doing by best, but I think it would really help Athena to hear she’s not alone in this from another woman.”

Karen nodded. “I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

“How are you holding up?” Hen asked Bobby.

“I’m worried about Athena.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Hen admonished him lightly.

“I didn’t know. Athena hadn’t told me yet. I think I’m still trying to process the news that she was pregnant.” He added quickly, “I’m not mad she didn’t tell me. I know it was still early, but I feel like I am grieving more for her pain then my own.”

That’s okay.” Hen replied. She was familiar with that feeling. “You each have your own feelings and your own experience through this.” Her words and Karen’s were comforting. Bobby was very glad he decided to drop by.

**

“Thank you again for coming Karen.” Bobby welcomed her into the house.

“Absolutely.” Karen replied, “Where’s Athena?”

“In bed.” Bobby answered, “I’m going to run a few errands. I’ll be back in about an hour and a half. If you want ladies want me out of here longer just call or text.”

“Alright.” Karen nodded. Bobby left and Karen walked down the stairs. “Knock knock.” She said poking her head into the bedroom.

“Hey.” Athena looked up. “What are you doing here?” Athena didn’t need to ask the question. One look from Karen and Athena knew, “Bobby called you.”

“Actually,” Karen moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “He stopped by last night.”

Athena nodded, “I’m sorry Karen, I’m not ready to talk about it. If I could, I wouldn’t even know where to begin to describe how I feel.”

“That’s okay.” Karen grabbed a nearby throw pillow and held it in her lap, “I’ll do the talking. I may not have had those embryos implanted, but I lost them nonetheless.” Athena adjusted herself so she didn’t have to strain her neck to see Karen. “I grieved the loss like any other loss; with tears and heartache. But in addition to the emotions of grief I had to deal with new and scarier feelings. I felt inadequate and incapable, like less of a woman, useless and helpless, frustrated and angry at myself and my body just to name a few. And,” Karen let out a dry chuckle, “don’t get me started on the hormones. They intensify even the tiniest seeds of doubt into full-blown insecurities, and make your emotions fluctuate so fast you can’t keep up.” Karen looked patiently at Athena when she finished.

Athena nodded, “That about sums it up.”

“You are not the first woman, nor will you be the last to struggle with infertility. You are not alone. You are never alone. You can lay in bed and grieve and take as much time as you need. Bobby, Harry, May, your friends, we will all be with you in whatever way you want us to be.”

Athena let her words sink in. “I needed to hear that. Sometimes I feel so alone in all this.” Athena thought for a moment, “I don’t know where we go from here.”

“You and Bobby?” Karen clarified. Athena nodded. Karen thought about the tension in her and Hen’s relationship following the loss of their embryos. “Anywhere you want. When you’re ready you can talk about what you see for your future family. If a child is something you both want then the discussion becomes whether you try to conceive naturally, through IVF, or grow your family through fostering and/or adopting. The only right option is the right one for you and your family.” A lesson Karen and Hen had learned.

Athena sat up and hugged Karen, “Thank you. Thank you, for everything. For talking, for sharing, for being here, for understanding. I finally feel understood.”

“I’m here for you Athena. You need someone to cry with, talk, drink wine, or just sit in silence, you know how to reach me.” Karen grabbed the box of tissues on the nightstand and handed it to Athena who was crying again, “Damn hormones.” Athena grumbled.”

“Anything else I can do?”

“Want to watch the Dessert Bake-Off?”

Karen’s eyes lit up. Athena, Hen, and Karen loved the show. “Uh. Yes!” She jumped off the bed to go make popcorn.

Athena chuckled and grabbed the remote. She cued up the show and waited for Karen to return. She looked at Karen as the other woman got settled, “Wait, Hen won’t get mad at you for watching without her?”

Karen laughed, “Girl, you are two and a half seasons behind. She only gets mad when I watch the current season without her.” Athena rolled her eyes, but a genuine smile graced her lips for the first time in days. 


	20. Guy's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the ladies are enjoying their monthly girls' night, Bobby invites the guys over for the inaugural guys' night.

“Bobby, are we doing dinner tomorrow night?” Buck asked.

Bobby shook his head. “Saturday Buck. Tomorrow is girls’ night.”

Buck knitted his brow, “Girls’ night? Wh-What even is that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. All the girls get together and catch up.”

“If they are going to talk about us, why don’t we have a guys’ night?

Bobby chuckled. “It doesn’t work like that Buckaroo.” Chimney said walking up behind Buck.

Bobby thought for a moment, “Eight o’clock.”

Chim and Buck stared. “Wait really?” Excitement was evident in Buck’s voice.

“Kids are with Michael and Athena will be out.” He shrugged, “Why not.”

“Yes!” Buck did a fist pump. “I’m going to go tell Eddie.” Bobby rolled his eyes behind Buck’s back.

“The things that excite him.” Chimney looked bemused.

**

“So what does one do at a guy’s night?” Buck asked when they were all sitting around the table the following evening.

“Just chat I guess.” Eddie took a sip of his beer, “How’d you end up in LA Buck?”

“I always dreamed of California as a kid. Came out here the first chance I got.” He looked around.

“Eddie,” Chimney looked at the man beside him, “How’d you meet Shannon?” He always wondered, but never asked. The relationship always seemed too triggering for Chim to feel comfortable asking.

“High school sweethearts. Met young, fell in love, realized life outside high school was much different.”

“I married my high school sweetheart too.” Bobby’s statement caused them all to look up. Bobby rarely talked about Marcy.

“And out of all the women in this city, Chim, you just had to end up with my sister.” Buck joked. Deep down he was happy Maddie and Chimney were together. He turned to Bobby, “and then there’s you Cap.”

“What about me?” Bobby tilted his head.

“Athena has had sway over you for a long time. Long before you were dating." Buck pointed out.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Bobby’s blush was a tell tale sign he knew Buck was right.

“Really?” Buck pushed on enjoying teasing his boss. “So, you suspended me.”

“Hold up you got suspended?” Eddie looked shocked.

Chim grinned at Eddie, “Have you not heard this story? Buck stole the latter truck for a hook up.” Chim proudly told Eddie, “Cap found him on a roof with a woman.”

“Were you like still doing it?” Eddie asked Buck. Buck glared in annoyance that the conversation shifted from his point. “Sorry do continue.” Eddie said to Buck. He was very curious to see where Buck went with his point.

Buck turned back to Bobby, “Hen sent me to help with that home invasion because you guys were on a call and I was still around.”

“Get to your point Buck.” Bobby was amused and was waiting for Buck to tie this back to why he thought Athena had sway over Bobby.

Buck paused for effect. “One call from Athena praising me for my help, not to mention saving her life, and I’m back.”

“Oooh.” Chim’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t heard this. “So that’s how Buck got unsuspended.”

Bobby felt his cheeks redden and he refused to look at any of them, “Oh man Cap.” Eddie laughed.

“She called to express her thanks for Buck’s assistance.” Bobby admitted. Athena had said some other flattering things about Buck that Bobby kept to himself. Too much praise would go to the young firefighter’s head. “Seeing as the last time the two were on a call together Athena yelled at him, it meant a lot that she made the point to call and tell me what a valuable asset Buck had been.”

“How’d you piss off Athena.” Eddie asked. “Actually, more importantly, why would you ever piss her off?

Buck looked sheepishly, “I was a punk ass kid who thought I was a big damn hero. Thought people lived and died by my choices.”

“They do.” Chim reminded him.

“Yeah, but because my actions have consequences not because I get to choose.”

“If I recall correctly Athena gave you quite the lecture about that.” Bobby smirked remembering it.

“And you didn’t say a word to defend me.” Buck also remembered Bobby had just stood there. He thought it emphasized his point.

Bobby shrugged, “I didn’t disagree with her, and nothing I had said up until then seemed to have any effect on you. By the look on your face when she walked away you got the message.”

“And learned not to cross her.” Buck added.

“Were you dating then?” Eddie asked knowing all this was before he joined the team.

Bobby shook his head, “No, she and Michael were still married.”

“Yeah, wait.” Eddie looked between them all. “I wasn’t here for any of this. I know she was married, and her ex is gay, but what did I miss?”

“For starters you missed Bobby’s time capsule dating profile” Chim snickered.

"Oh come on." Bobby couldn't believe they were bringing that up.

“I forgot about that.” Buck laughed. “Please tell me you don’t still have an aol email.”

“I do not.” Bobby confirmed. He turned back to Eddie. “You didn’t miss much. None of them knew till that kiss in the fire house, but we had been dating for a few months before that.”

“Months?” Buck looked shocked, “You mean more than one.”

“Where were you when we had this conversation Buck?” Chimney rolled his eyes. Even Eddie knew it had been months.

“About 4 to be exact Buck.” Bobby nodded.

“Well pops,” Buck raised his glass towards Bobby, “I can’t think of two people I’d want to see happier…even if I wasn’t invited to the wedding.”

Bobby rolled his eyes but was saved from replying by the arrival of Athena.

“Hey y’all!” She called out as she walked down the stairs. Athena wanted to give them a little warning before she strolled into the kitchen, She had seen all the cars out front and knew the guys were still there.

“Mom.” Buck patted her shoulder on his way to put his glass in the sink. Chimney and Eddie bit back their grins. Bobby raised his eyebrows at Buck.

Athena replied without missing a beat, “Hey Buckaroo.” Chimney and Eddie let their grins show and Bobby looked lovingly up at his wife.

“What?” Buck looked at his friends as he washed his glass.

“Nothing, Buck.” Eddie smiled at him.

“I don’t want to interrupt. I’ll leave you all to your chatter.” Athena said. She leaned down and said goodnight to Bobby kissing his cheek.

“I’ll be in soon.” He whispered.

“I’m counting on it.” The playfulness evident in her whisper.


	21. A Special Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has a special Christmas gift for Athena.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
SMUT  
Explicit Sexual Content

Athena stood staring at the open dresser drawer. She couldn’t decide on what to wear to bed. _The kids are gone tonight. I could just sleep naked._ She thought.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena. “I have one more present for you.”

“Did you forget to put it under the tree?” She looked at the box he placed in front of her on top of the dresser.

“No.” Bobby replied, “I specifically did not put it under the tree. This gift is for us and only us.”

“I thought you said it was for me.” She said turning in his arms. A smile spread across her lips.

“It is.” Some color rose in his cheeks. He wasn’t sure what she was going to think of the gift.

“Mmhmm.” Athena was amused. She took the box and walked over to the bed. Athena pulled the ribbon and the bow came undone. She lifted the lid and looked inside. No, this certainly did not belong under the tree with the rest of the presents. Athena picked up one of the straps of the see-through red laced bra between two fingers and held it up. Athena looked at Bobby but said nothing. She looked back down and saw a matching G-string thong had been hiding under the bra. She picked it up in the crook of a finger on her other hand. Athena stood holding the two items up. She raised her eyebrows at Bobby. “You picked this out?” She looked between the items she was holding and her husband.

“I was doing some last-minute shopping and I walked past it in the display window, and I had to get it for you.” He explained as he walked over and put his arms around her.

Athena looked up into his eyes, “I’m so glad Michael took the kids tonight.” She continued in a sultry voice, “I think I need to try on my present.”

“Yes please.” Bobby muttered against her lips before kissing her.

Athena broke the kiss and headed into the bathroom to change. She checked herself out in the mirror once she put on the bra and thong. It was more risqué than what she would typically buy for herself. Athena felt excited to know this is what her husband wanted to see her in. Athena now thought she knew why Bobby had been in the mood more this week. Evidently, he had been thinking about this gift. She just hoped she looked as good as he was dreaming she would.

When Athena stepped out of the bathroom Bobby’s mouth went dry. The color complimented her complexion. The fit was perfect, showing off her sexy figure. Bobby, who had stripped down to his boxers while Athena was changing, didn’t even pretend to hide his raging erection behind a pillow. In fact, Bobby wanted her to notice it. To see how turned on he was by her. “Athena.” He breathed. His eyes taking in every inch of her.

Athena slowly walked over to the bed. She had noticed his pleasure; it was hard not to. “What do you think?” She asked as if she didn’t already know.

Bobby got up and kissed her fiercely. His erection uncomfortably sandwiched between their bodies, but he didn’t care. His hands roamed her body feeling every curve. His hands slid down her back. Lower and lower till they reached her bare butt cheeks. He cupped her ass firmly in his hands. Athena removed her hands from around Bobby’s neck and brought them down to the waistband of his boxers. She pushed them down and Bobby stepped out of them. Athena pushed him onto the bed and Bobby took a seat. He tried to pull her onto the bed with him, but she stood firmly in front of him. Athena gently pushed his legs further apart and kneeled on the floor.

A gentle hand stopped her from taking him in her mouth, “Athena,” Bobby warned her, “I’m not going to last long.”

She nodded, “I better make it count.” With that she got started.

Bobby closed his eyes as he felt her tongue stroke up his cock from base to tip. He whimpered feeling her lick circles around the tip. This was Athena having her fun. She was just warming up. Finally, he felt her lips around him. He opened her eyes and watched her suck his cock. “Atheennnaaaa.” He moan. He could feel his release building quickly. “ooohh” He cried as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. Athena timed her movements with his thrusts. She felt Bobby begin to shake and knew he would come at any moment. Her name rolled off his lips as he came.

Athena gently removed her mouth from Bobby’s cock and stood up. Her thighs were wet and sticky with her own desire. Athena winced slightly, “I am not twenty anymore.” She stretched out her knees.

“If you were that would make me a dirty old man.” He put an arm around her waist.

“Maybe not old, but you can be dirty.” She teased.

“Me?” He pretended to be shocked, “I’m a gentleman.” There was a twinkle in his eyes.

“Okay,” She rolled her eyes playfully, “I’ll try to remember that the next time you try to sweet talk me into fucking on your desk at work.” She laughed at the embarrassment that reddened his cheeks. She moved to straddle him, but instead of sitting on his lap she stayed kneeling, “Also let’s not forget what I’m wearing and who bought it.”

“Baby, you look so good in it.” He told her. He could feel his second erection of the night forming. He reached behind her and unclasped the bra. As it slid off her arms, Bobby wasn’t at all surprised to see her nipples were already hardened peaks. Her gently rubbed his thumbs over them earning a content moan from Athena.

“Enjoying your view?” She asked. Bobby nodded and kissed her.

Eager to move on with their night Athena reached for the sides of her thong. Before she could remove it, she felt Bobby’s hands on hers. “Leave it for now.” He told her. Bobby rolled to the side and Athena landed on the bed beside him. She watched him get up and kneel. Bobby patted the space in front of him, “I want you on all fours.” The words sent a shiver down Athena’s spine. She was grateful they were on the bed. Last time they had the brilliant idea to do this on the floor and both of the fifty-year-old bodies ached the following day.

Athena felt Bobby’s hands travel down her back and over her ass. As they came back up his thumbs hooked into the thin straps of her thong and pulled it down. Bobby reached forward and swiped his fingers across her pussy moistening his fingers. Athena whimpered at the light touch; her body aching for more contact. Bobby stroked his erection with his fingers coating it with her juices.

“Athena.” Bobby said preparing himself to enter her.

“Yes.” Athena begged. Bobby gripped her hips with his strong hand and roughly slammed into her. Athena cried out with pleasure, “Oh! Bobby!” Bobby pulled her hips back towards him has he thrusted into her again, “Fuuuckkk yes!” Athena moaned as Bobby continued to pound into her. Athena balled her fists around the comforter. Athena felt her legs begin to shake. “Bobby! Bobby!” Athena whimpered urging him not to stop. Athena closed her eyes as the moment of calm hit before the waves of pleasure burst within her.

“Athena!” Bobby moaned feeling his own orgasm closing in. He thrusted frantically and urgently as Athena muscles tighten around him. “Oooooh! Oooh! Athena!” Bobby groaned filling her with his cum.

Athena felt Bobby’s weight against her back. She was hot and sweaty. Bobby was still breathing heavily in her ear. Bobby withdrew himself and collapsed on the bed. Athena smiled at him, “I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Athena.”

“Thank you for my gift. I loved it. Although I think you might have liked it more.” She elbowed him playfully.

“Maybe you should put in on again tomorrow and we can see.” He said giving her cheek a sloppy kiss.

Athena wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, “Oh, I’m sure you would like that.” Bobby put his arms around her and pulled her close. “Bobby,” Athena struggled, “I’m gross and sweaty.”

“So,” He wasn’t at all bothered, “I am too.” He looked at her.

“I think you need to buy me more lingerie.” Athena said panting after the couple had fucked again.

“Oh?” Bobby looked over at her.

“I think that was some of our best work.” She grinned, “And you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Athena, it’s already hard for me to keep my hands off you.” He made his point by putting his arm around her waist. Athena laughed as he kissed her again.


	22. A Fight at Work and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is displeased with something Bobby does on a call and the emotions spill into their home life
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
Crude comments  
SMUT/Explicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of came out of nowhere. I'm a little nervous about it... hope it's alright.

"Robert!" Athena sharp tone caused everyone's heads to snap up. Eddie looked over Bobby's shoulder to where Athena was approaching; a death glare on her face. He was terrified. He had never seen Athena that angry. He looked back at Bobby who still had his fist raised. "Walk away." Athena growled in a dangerously low tone. She came to a halt at Bobby's shoulder.

Eddie watched Bobby finally turn his gaze towards his wife. Eddie was surprised to see Bobby didn't flinch under her gaze. If anything he stared challengingly back. While Athena's anger was obviously directed at Bobby, his was not directed at her. Eddie looked between them for several moments holding his breath; waiting to see what would happen. Who was going to back down? 

Bobby continued to match Athena's intense glare, but slowly lowered his arm. With a final look between Athena and Eddie, Bobby turned and walked back towards the truck. Athena stood supervising with her arms folded over her chest while Eddie gave the other two officers the okay to take the victim.

Athena didn't move. She watched her colleagues escort the victim to one if their patrol cars. Eddie waited to see if Athena was going to say anything. He thought she had been too far away to hear the man's disgusting comments, but he couldn't be sure. It made more sense if she hadn't heard and she had just reacted to seeing Bobby ready to strike a man. When Athena didn't say anything Eddie walked over to give Bobby his assessment of the man's condition. He could see Chimney was already talking to Bobby. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Athena approached Bobby. Eddie and Chimney shared a look and walked away. Both very glad they weren't the ones Athena was fixing her glare on.  
  
"What's that about?" Hen asked.

"No clue." Chimney shrugged.

"I know." Eddie said tearing his eyes away from the obvious argument unfolding a safe distance away. He found his three friends looking at him with expectant expressions, "Chim you had gone to check on Hen's victim. I was finishing bandaging the guy's laceration. He said something crude about Athena and white hot anger flashed in Bobby's face."

"And he got ready to push the guy and Athena caught him." Hen finished having seen that last part. Well everyone had because Athena's yell had gotten all of their attentions. Eddie nodded confirming Hen's point. 

"What did he say?" Buck asked. It wasn't like Bobby to get THAT angry about anything 

"I'm not going to repeat what he said." Eddie shook his head. "But he said something crude about Athena."

"Bobby was just defending his wife." Buck said proudly. He admired the man Bobby was and felt lucky to have him as a role model and person in his life. Buck felt ready to back Bobby and stand up for Athena too. He felt defensive for the people he saw as pseudo parents.

"I was ready to say something to the guy but " 

"But Bobby beat you to the punch." Chim finished. The others gave him a look for his poor word choice. "So to speak." Chim added sheepishly.

Before any of them could say another word on the matter Bobby barked at them, "What are you standing around for? Load up. Let's go!"

All four of them jumped in surprise. None of them had noticed Bobby coming their way. "Yes Cap" they chorused and quickly set to work loading equipment back onto the rig.

The rest of the shift felt abnormally long. Bobby remained in a sour mood effecting the mood of the rest of the station. No one spoke louder than a whisper unless they were on a call. Lunch was an awkwardly quiet affair. The sound of silverware scraping plates filled the air; not the usually joyous chatter and good humor. The other firefighters scurried out of Bobby's way when they saw him coming. The second half of the shift was fairly quiet. They only had three calls. In order to stay out of Bobby's way the team spent their time at the station staying busy by cleaning. As such the fire house was spotless when the shift ended.

"I'm home." Bobby called out when he walked through the door. He smiled. Bobby didn't know if he'd ever get over the warm fuzzy feeling he got when he said those words. 

Bobby heard the muffled greetings Harry and May yelled back from their rooms. Bobby put his bag down in the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen he found Athena preparing dinner. Athena turned from the stove and saw Bobby standing at the counter. 

Athena sighed and looked at him. "I'm glad your home safe." He told her breaking the silence. 

"I'm glad you made it home too." She said walking over to him. 

Bobby put his arms around her, but it wasn't the same. Both of them were tense. Regardless of their relief that they were both safely home from their shifts, there were unresolved feelings and a conversation that needed to happen. 

The tension was palpable that night in the Grant-Nash household. Bobby and Athena danced around each other, speaking only when necessary, and forced politeness coated each word. May and Harry were stunned. Neither of them had witnessed such an interaction between their mom and Bobby before. Their fights were usually playful and fun. This clearly wasn't that. The falseness in their voices and the obvious tension made it clear to the kids there was something going on. 

During dinner Harry made the mistake of asking about Bobby and Athena's day. Bobby cleared his throat uncomfortably and Athena replied with a short, "It was fine." May gave Harry a sympathetic eyebrow raise. The children remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Evidently there would be no genuine conversation that night.

After dinner Harry and May secluded themselves in their room staying far away from the impeding argument bound to erupt. 

"Are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment and let me keep stewing in my thoughts?" Bobby asked drying a dish Athena had just handed him.

"Well is it working?" She asked sparing him a glance before scrubbing another dish.

"Is what working?"

"Are you thinking long and hard about your misconduct?" She handed him the dish to dry. This time she didn't look at him as she began cleaning another plate. 

"My misconduct." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. You're misconduct. What were you thinking? Punching a man. While on duty. And in uniform." Bobby rolled his eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Athena was angered by that.

They had already discussed this at the scene. "First, I didn't hit him." 

Athena scoffed, "You would have. If I hadn't--"

"Yes." Bobby jumped in. "If you hadn't played the wife card."

Athena slammed the heel of her hand against the handle on the faucet shutting off the water and rounded on Bobby, "What the hell are you talking about?" Her hand gripped her hip. 

"Using my name. My full name. Not my rank to address me." Bobby folded his arms over his chest. 

"You're upset because I didn't call you Captain Nash." Athena was in disbelief. "You were about to strike a man for what?" They hadn't gotten that far in their argument earlier. "Being drunk and stupid?"

"It wasn't that." Bobby said quickly. "You think I'd want to hit a guy for calling you a dumb cop."

Athena narrowed her eyes. Bobby became very somber and dropped his gaze. "Bobby?" 

"He said some crude remarks about you."

"What did he say?" Athena's voice was more calm. 

Bobby shook his head. "I'm not going to repeat it."

"What did he say?" She asked again. Athena got a feeling it wasn't good by his reluctance to tell her. However, it wouldn't be the first time someone she'd taken into custody at a scene had insulted her. It wasn't a common occurence but, it did happen from time to time. Athena tried not to let it bother her. She honestly wouldn't have cared except that Bobby had heard it and was clearly distressed by it. 

Bobby hesitated. Just remembering what was said made his blood boil. Bobby sighed, "You walked away to go check on Hen and Chimney's patient. He made a comment about your pussy." Bobby said the last part slowly regretting having to repeat it. Athena bit her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything as he continue, "I told him to keep his mouth shut about my wife." Bobby growled his anger rising by the second. "Then." Bobby paused and huffed this part sickened him the most, "He grinned at me, looked me straight in the eye, and asked me how good your pussy is." Bobby was absolutely disgusted. He felt like throwing up.

Athena just looked at him. That was worse than she imagined. She felt bad for yelling at him. She opened her mouth to reply, but another voice spoke.

"What's pussy?" Athena and Bobby both snapped their heads up at the sound of Harry's voice. Peeking around the fireplace wall were Harry and May's faces. 

Bobby turned and looked back at Athena. She walked over and put a hand on his back, "I got this. Go take a shower." She knew he was still seething. Listening to her explain to Harry and May was not going to help anyone. Bobby walked out of the room and Athena gestured for Harry and May to join her at the table. Athena couldn't be mad. She and Bobby were talking, quite loudly at times, in the kitchen. "How long have you been listening?" She asked.

"Since you asked Bobby to repeat what some person said." Harry replied.

"May?" Athena asked turning her gaze on her daughter.

"Yeah." The teenager nodded understanding the unspoken question, "I know what it means."

Athena decided to start from the begining that she knew. "Without knowing what was said, I saw Bobby raise his fist to punch a suspect on a call today. And I tore into him pretty good about it." Harry and May both shuttered. Unfortunately they both had been on the receiving end of an angry Athena's lecture.

"Did he deserve it?" Harry asked.

"The suspect or Bobby?" Athena asked with a small smile.

"Both." Harry and May replied together.

"Bobby didn't. I didn't know what caused Bobby to react the way he did. That's what we were arguing a about."

"The suspect said something about… about your pussy?" May asked confused about where that fit into the story. She was part upset her mom had been insulted part embarrassed to be talking about pussy.

"Still don't know what pussy is." Harry reminded them looking between his sister and Athena.

"My vagina." Athena said bluntly. "The suspect made a comment about my vagina."

Harry became very embarrassed and disgusted, "Why?"

"God only knows." Athena answered. 

May shifted the conversation, "Is that what you and Bobby were fighting about?

"In a sense. I didn't know what the suspect had said at the time, but now I understand your stepfather's reaction." Athena told them, "We are working it out, so don't you worry about that." She knew it may be worrisome for the kids to see them fighting after they witnessed her and Michael's marriage implode.

"Sorry that happened to you." May said.

"Thank you honey." Athena reached across the table and took each of their hands, "Promise me this conversation ends here. It doesn't get repeated. Not to your father. Not at school. Not even to Bobby."

"Promise." Harry and May echoed.

Athena found Bobby reading in bed. It wasn't until Athena joined him in bed that Bobby put his book down.

"Baby, I'm sorry I got mad at you for defending me. I didn't know everything. While I do think it is unprofessional to throw punches, I understand your instinct."

"I'm sorry that there are people in this world who will say things like that about you." Bobby wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She snuggled into his arms, "You never answered his question."

"What? Never." Bobby was surprised by her comment.

Athena turned in his arms, "So tell me, how do you feally feel about my pussy?"

Bobby was torn. Part of him was disgruntled she was using this as a come on line, but the more convincing part if him strongly desire to show Athena how much he cherished her…and her pussy. "I'd rather show you."

Athena kicked down the covers while Bobby's lips began their slow descent down her body. Bobby raised his lips back to hers and slipped a hand under her negligee. 

"Mmm." Athena moaned feeling his fingers gently stroking her. 

Bobby let the moisture pool around his fingers before sliding two between her folds. Athena let out a long soft moan. She spread her legs wider. 

"Athena." Bobby groaned. She felt so wonderful. He felt his own desire building as he fucked her with his fingers. 

Athena bit down on her lip preventing herself from screaming his name as he pushed another finger inside her. Bobby could hear her heavy panting. He could also feel his erection ready to be released from his boxers. Bobby pushed his boxers down roughly and removed his fingers from her depths. He replaced them with his cock. Athena reached up clawing at his back as he began fucking her.

"Bobbbyyy!" She moaned breathlessly. He was taking his time making sure she felt his every movement. "Oooh!" Athena gasped. His thumb had begun stoking her clit. She closed her eyes. She knew he was getting close to orgasm when his motions became more spastic. As he came Bobby continue to massage Athena's clit quickly bringing about her orgasm too. They buried their heads in each other's shoulders muffling the blissful cries of their releases. 

Soon after he regained his composure Bobby moved further down on the bed. He looked up at Athena and waited till she gave her consent. "Ahhh oh Bobby!" Athena whisper-yelled when his tongue stroked her sex.

His skill was incredible. Her mind briefly wandered to a night earlier in the week when Bobby had been on shift. She had used their massage shower head and thoughts of Bobby going to down on her to bring about more than one orgasm.

Athena refocused her mind on what her husband was currently doing. She squirmed feeling Bobby wrap his lips around her still enlarged clit. She moaned heavily instead of screaming out his name. It felt so good it hurt in the best way. Bobby sucked and Athena writhed with pleasure her fists curling around the sheets.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She muttered, her body shaking. A few more flicks of Bobby's tongue and Athena was undone. The pleasure sending shockwaves through her body. 

Athena was still panting when Bobby's head landed on the pillow beside her. She lazily draped her arm around across his chest. Bobby looked over and saw a wide smile on her lips. Bobby brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. He smiled listening to the sound of her breathing as it slowly returned to normal. Athena snuggled into his embrace and Bobby continued to listen as her breathimg shifted again, this time signaling she was fast asleep.


	23. Heavy is the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call goes sideways and Bobby feels responsible.

"Heads up thinking in there! Stay smart. Let's go!" Bobby led the charge into the burning building. 

Several minutes later Bobby ran out of the building and ripped the mask from his face. Turning around he saw he was alone. He reached up for his radio and asked each member of his team to report. In pairs the rest of his team began to appear. 

Hen, Chimney, Eddie, and Buck were the only ones left. Bobby anxiety grew with each passing minute. 

"The building is losing integrity. Evacuate." Bobby order. He recieved four affirmative replies. 

Bobby began pacing. Two minutes ticked by and none of his four crew members had emerged. As Bobby reached for his radio again two bodies appeared. Hen was leaning slightly on Chimney. Bobby rushed over to them.

"I'm fine Cap." Hen assured him. "I just rolled my ankle."

"Where's Buck and Eddie?" Chim asked looking around.

"Still inside." Bobby told them. He called again for Eddie and Buck to evacuate.

"I can't evacuate yet Cap." Buck responded. 

"I'm with Buck. I'm not leaving him." Eddie responded.

Another few minutes ticked by and Bobby began pacing anxiously. "Get the hell out of there." Bobby's order was calm but he was worried. The building was losing integrity and he knew it wouldn't be long till it came down. Bobby turned to Chim and Hen, "I'm going back in after them."

"Cap you can't." Hen replied. "You know it's no longer safe."

"Eddie." Chim's voice caused Bobby to whirl around.

"Diaz. You okay? Where's Buck?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine Cap. I don't know. I thought Buck was behind me." 

The words were barely out of his mouth before Bobby was sprinting back towards the building. 

Bobby crawled his way through the building shouting for Buck. He paused briefly to look around. He guessed he had about five minutes to find Buck and get out. "Come on Buck. Where are you?" Bobby muttered to himself.

"Buck!" Bobby yelled seeing the young firefighter. "You okay?" He knelt down.

"Fine." Buck burst into a coughing fit. 

"Let's get you out of here." Bobby figured they had about two minutes to get out. Bobby pushed Buck towards the exit.

"Bobby I…" Buck started coughing again. He hunched over.   
"Buck." Bobby picked up the younger man and made his way towards the exit.

Eddie and Chim were waiting in full gear at the exit. Eddie grabbed Buck from Bobby. Bobby tore off his mask and followed them to the ambulance. 

"Come sit down Buck." Hen led him over to the ambulance. 

An elderly lady came over. Chim asked her to kindly step back so they could work. Buck stopped him. Tucked safely in his turnouts was the woman's terrier. The woman burst into tears at the sight of her dog alive and safe. Chim walked the lady and her dog away. Bobby watched as Hen examined Buck. A glare from Bobby and Buck stopped protesting the examination. 

"How is he?" Concern clear in Bobby voice. He tried to push his internal monologue out of his mind so he could focus on Buck. The frown on Hen's face wasn't helping. 

"Buck relax." Hen instructed.

"I am." Buck replied. "I'm trying."

"What is it?" Bobby asked as Hen's frown deepened.

"His heartrate is alarmingly high. Buck is it hard for you to breath?" She asked watching his chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Yea." Buck nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Hen handed him an oxygen mask, "This will help." 

"What do you think is wrong?" Bobby asked his own fear begining to show.

"Smoke inhalation." They'll get him sorted out at the hospital. Hen's calm voice was soothing to Bobby. 

"We'll be with you as soon as shift is over kid."

Buck removed the oxygen mask to reply, "Thanks pops." He grinned. Bobby felt a pang in his chest.

"Buck??" Hen waved her hand in front of his face  
Buck's eyes had gone blank. She tried snapping her fingers, "Buckaroo. Can you hear me?"

"He's out." Hen looked panicked but her voice was calm. "Chim!" she called. "We need need to go. NOW!"

"We'll be right behind you." Bobby jumped put of the ambulance.

Bobby sprinted back to the truck. "Let's go!" 

"I'll call Maddie." Eddie pulled out his phone. 

"Maddie!" A familiar voice caused Maddie to turn around.

"Athena." Maddie hugged her. "What are you--" Athena was in uniform so she obviously was working.

"Hen called me. How's Buck doing?" Athena asked gently.

"The doctors are still running tests but he's awake. He knows we are here." Maddie told her.

"Where's is everybody else?" She only saw Hen and Maddie in the waiting area.

"Eddie went to go call Carla. Chim is with Bobby." Hen told Athena. "Bobby looked strange and was acting weird." Hen looked uneasy. That's really why she called. She had texted Athena to tell her about Buck, but Bobby's behavior worried her. She thought Athena might be best to help.

"What do you mean?" Athena questioned. 

"He looked like he was going to throw up. Chim took him to the bathroom. Before that he was pacing and talking to himself."

"What happened?" Athena walked over to a chair and sat down. Hen told her what happened. 

As Hen finished Bobby and Chimney appeared. Hen was right. Bobby was looking pale. Bobby sort of looked at them and walked away to go stand in the corner by himself. He folded arms over his chest and stared down at his shoes. Athena furrowed her brow. That was strange. It wasn't like Bobby. Unfortunately hospital visits seemed to be a common occurence for this team. Bobby always stood tall. He was the sound mind and rock for everyone else. Today he was subdued and quiet. 

Athena turned to Chimney, "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, but he was sort of mumbling to himself. I think he feels responsible." Chim told them.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

Chim shrugged. "I don't know." 

Athena stood and the others watched. When she reached Bobby they turned to talk amongst themselves. 

"Hey." Athena said quietly.

"Athena." Bobby was relieved to see her. He rubbed the back of his neck, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let him stay in that building."

"I'm sure you had a good reason." She soothed.

Bobby shook his head, "I…I don't know." He sighed, "He yelled at me last week about treating him differently. Told me I was protecting him too much."

"Well he's only a few weeks off the blood thinners." Athena reasoned.

"I think he's right. Sometimes maybe I let my feelings for the kid cloud my judgement. He's been through so much and now, instead of protecting him, I'm the reason he's back in the hospital."

"Bobby, this is not your fault."

"I let him stay inside the building after I gave the evac order. I had to go back in and get him. I should have been firmer with him." 

"Why did he want to stay?"

"To save an elderly woman's dog." Bobby said, "The dog is fine. Buck had it tucked into his turnouts." 

"That boy." Athena smiled fondly. She cupped his face in her hands, "You protected your team. All of them made it out of that building. Buck knew what might happen if he stayed. You did your job captain."

Bobby nodded, "Thank you."

"Nuh uh." Athena said. "I want to hear you say it."

"I did my job." He repeated.

"There you go. Don't beat yourself up, Captain." 

"Love you." He kissed her.

"Love you too." She kissed him. "I got to get back to work. Let me know when you here something."

"Of course." He nodded, "and Athena, thank you."

"Absolutely." She nodded. "See you at home." She waved goodbye to the rest of the family and headed back out to work.


	24. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby go on their second date

Athena took a deep breath and knocked. She barely had time to attempt to settle her nerves when the door opened. Athena couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over him. He looked so good in his suit. Almost as hot as he did in his uniform. Athena's thoughts only got louder when he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"You look lovely." He told her.

"Thank you. You look ho-handsome." Athena scolded herself for almost blatantly admitting she thought he was hot. She cleared her throat.

Bobby grinned noticing the slip of her tongue, but decided to ignore it, "So where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see." She smiled. 

Athena took him out to dinner and then for a stroll. She leaned into his arm that at some point on the walk he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Come on, Athena, there must be something embarrassing you've done."

"Of course I've done embarrassing things. I just can't think of something that you wouldn't judge me for. It's our second date I don't want to scare you off."

"It may be our second date, but we've been friends for a few years now."

"Fair." Athena nodded. She thought for a moment longer, "I was terribly sleep deprived. Harry was a few months old and wasn't sleeping through the night. I had recently returned to work following maternity leave. I dropped May off for school and her clothes were inside out. I didn't notice."

Bobby chuckled, "I remember those sleep deprived days." He looked down pensievely.

"Bobby I…" Athena didn't know what to say. She had heard from Hen but Bobby had yet to tell her himself about the tragedy of his past. Athena got a sinking feeling like she was screwing up this date.

"It's okay." Bobby forced a smile. He didn't know Athena knew. He didn't know what she knew actually. An uncomfortable silence followed and Bobby felt the need to say something, "I don't know what you know about my past, but I'm not ready to share my story just yet."

Athena nodded, "What's the best case you've had?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Easy." Bobby replied looking down at her.

"Oh?" Athena was surprised. She couldn't even answer the question herself that quickly.

"My first night in LA. Our first call together. The night we first met."

Athena laughed. "Oh, good answer Mr. Romantic."

Bobby squeezed her shoulder, "I'm serious. It was the first time since…since I moved to LA that I felt happy." He was quiet a moment deep in thought, "And the look on your face when I handed you the rooster."

"What an excellent first impression." Athena said playfully.

"It worked didn't it?" He asked.

"You certainly left an impression." Athena gave him a gently nudge. 

"I did didn't I?" He said proudly.

"You've got game Captain. You've got game." Athena admitted. 

They slowly turned around and began walking back towards Athena's car. They walked in comfortable silence occaisionally sharing comments on the shops or people they passed. Athena's mind was conflicted. Part of her was scared of committment; worried about being hurt. But she pushed that aside. Things weren't serious yet; it was only the second date. 

Bobby glanced down at the woman beside him. His feelings scared him. As much as he tried to it slow down, Bobby felt like his feelings steamrolled him. He accepted he had a crush on Athena long before he realized his feelings for her. But now they were dating, he didn't know how to feel. He didn't want to get his hopes up but they already were sky high. He was falling hard for Athena. The possibilities of what might come in the weeks ahead warmed his heart. He wanted to take things slow for her, but he was already certain of his feeling the woman beside him. 

Bobby took her head before Athena could step by him to get to the driver side of her car to take him home. Athena turned towards him. Bobby's other hand found her waist. He ignored the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he leaned forward tentatively. Bobby wanted to kiss her. Athena inclined her head and lifted her eyes to meet his. Athena closed her eyes as Bobby leaned in further. She desperately tried to shut out the cheers in her head. She wanted him to kiss her. When Bobby's lips finally met hers they were warm and soft. He kissed her gently. Athena put her hands on his neck. 

There wasn't magic. There weren't fireworks. Athena's foot didn't pop like she'd seen in movies. But it felt good. It felt right. Bobby felt good. He felt right.


	25. Our Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Grant-Nash house gets busy and as a result, Bobby and Athena find themselves needing to reconnect.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content/SMUTish

Bobby couldn't believe it was already the end of the month. He honestly thought he blinked and now the month was over. It had been an incredibly busy one. An unexpected business trip for Michael skewed the co parenting schedule slightly. It happened from time to time, so it wasn't a big deal. But it sort of threw Bobby and Athena out of their rhythm a little bit. In addition, the school term was in full swing meaning Harry and May were in the thick of homework, projects, and school activities. May was starting to feel the pressure of college looming in the not so distance future. There seemed to be a constant stream of coming and going through the Grant-Nash household. From its usual occupants to members of the 118 occaisionally dropping by on a day off or for dinner. 

On top of it all Athena's and Bobby's schedules danced around each other as of late. One would be walking in the door as the other left. On her free weekend Athena had traveled up to San Jose with Michael and May for Harry's soccer tournament. Bobby stayed at home because he had work. Athena had returned late on Sunday and was up for an early shift monday morning. 

  
It was an unusually calm morning in the Grant-Nash home. Athena was at work. The kids were at school and staying at Michael's for the week. Bobby was currently staring down his to do list for the day while sipping on his morning coffee. He leaned back in his chair taking a moment to enjoy the quiet of the house; stillness he hadn't felt in weeks. Bobby wished he could hit pause on the day. Athena would be home shortly, but since she worked the overnight shift Bobby knew she'd come home and sleep for a few hours. 

Bobby smiled thinking of his wife. Then he frowned as his thoughts wondered. It had been such a whirlwind couple of weeks Bobby had to actually stop and think about the last time he had said more than a few words to Athena. The couple had texted or talked on the phone more than they had spoken in person. It was rare for their schedules to be as out of sync as they had lately but such was life. 

After finishing breakfast Bobby sat down to look at some paperwork he brought home the night before. He put it off last night hoping he and Athena would have some time together, but Bobby had needed a meeting so he didn't get to spend time with Athena or look at the paperwork. A couple of signatures later, Bobby closed the folder and got up to return it to his bag. 

"Hey!" He stopped on his way to the bedroom. Athena had just walked in.

"Hi honey." Athena walked down the stairs and planted a kiss on his lips. She glanced down at the folder in his hands. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, just some paperwork. I'm all done." He said following her into the bedroom. 

Athena placed her gun in the safe and sat down on the bench to take off her shoes. "I am exhausted. It was a crazy night." 

"You look tired. Beautiful, but tired." Bobby kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep." He stood up.

"Stay with me?" She asked. She continued when Bobby just looked back at her, "We haven't had any time together lately."

"I know." He said sadly. "But get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." If Bobby laid down with her he knew he'd want to do anything but let her sleep. Bobby put his hand on the back of her head and bent down kissing her fiercely. Athena had barely raised her hand to put on his neck when Bobby broke the kiss.

"Well now how am I supposed to sleep?" Athena asked her eyes fluttering open. 

"Well I hope." He smiled.

"Mmhmm." She replied standing up and moving over to the bed.

Athena stretched then glanced at the clock. She'd been asleep for about five hours. Athena got out of bed and found Bobby eating lunch. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." He smiled. Athena took a seat beside him and stole a potato chip from his plate. Bobby pushed the plate towards her offering the second half of his sandwhich and the rest of his chips. "Did you sleep well?" He asked watching her eat.

Athena nodded, "I did. What else needs to get done today?" She was dreading his reply. She didn't want to do anything but spend time with Bobby.

"Nothing." He paused a moment, "We can finally have some time together." He verbally acknowledged the lack of time they had had for each other.

"I know it's been a crazy few weeks. Us was kind of thrown onto the back burner and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Bobby assured her. "If anything it is both of our faults for letting it happen." 

Athena was surprised when Bobby offered his hand. She took it and let him lead her to the couch  
She turned expectantly to him as she sat down tucking her legs under. The couple talked about what they hadn't the chance to talk about in the past few weeks. From calls and resecues, to the kids, to their feelings. Both of them felt better finally having a conversation in person.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." Bobby stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "I've seen you coming and going or at work. But we haven't had time to be us in weeks." 

"You mean we haven't had sex in weeks." Athena teased a smirk flashed momentarily across her face.

"We haven't done alot of things." Bobby replied. Yes sex was a big one. "When's the last time we had a family meal? Or when have you and I gone to bed together? I think we've gone to bed together five times in three weeks."

"Four." Athena corrected. 

"I know we don't have the kids tonight, but we'll have a nice evening just the two of us. I was thinking dinner, a movie, and finally go to bed together."

"Sounds lovely." Athena kissed him. "I hope you scheduled sex somewhere into that plan." She was horny and the sexual tension she felt was only making her more impatient. It wasn't just about the sex it was the connection with him she was craving. 

"A little impatient are we?" Bobby smiled. Athena's glare made him laugh, "Well do you feel like doing it now?"

"Yes." The answer was out her mouth before Athena was sure she had heard him right.

Athena was in Bobby's lap; their lips locked in a fiery kiss, and their hands roughly feeling each other's bodies. The only noise was their heavy breathes between kisses. Both knew neither would be satisfied with touches and kisses. Not today. They needed each other. In a flurry of chaos somehow they managed to shed their clothing. That's when Bobby put a hand on Athena's shoulder hitting pause. He kissed her softly.

"I don't want to rush this." He told her, "Also you made me promise we wouldn't do it on the couch again because the stain was a pain to get out last time."

Athena sighed and climbed off Bobby. He was right. She did say that. "Well how about right here?" She said sitting down on the floor by the coffee table. 

Bibby tossed her a blanket, "I don't want to hear you complain about carpet burn for the next week. "

"That was once." Athena said laying down on the blanket.

"That was enough." Bobby said getting up from the couch to join her.

"Was it?" Athena teased as Bobby joined her on the ground. 

Athena felt a jolt of anticipation when Bobby kissed her. It was slower and more controlled than the ones on the couch had been. Bobby interlaced his fingers with hers and pushed her hands up by her hand.

"Trust me." He said softly. 

Athena wasn't sure if it was a question or statement, but her reply was the same regardless. "Always."

Bobby positioned himself and his gaze travelled up her body. "Look at me Athena." He said.

Athena shifted her gaze so she was looking at him. Bobby entered her and Athena arched her lower back but continued to hold Bobby's gaze. He was on top of her. Her hands pinned beneath his. His eyes not faltering from hers. Athena felt so vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time. As she raised her hips to meet Bobby's the thought finally occured to her. This wasn't about the sex or an orgasm. This was about them. Her and Bobby. Their connection. Athena let out a soft moan. Bobby had thought this through and Athena loved him for it. He knew what they were both craving with it needing to be said. That's not to say they never voiced their needs to each other, but it wasn't necessary in this instance. 

Focusing her attention back on Bobby's gaze Athena was mesmerized. His gaze was intense yet not overbearing. His eyes fixed on hers, but gentle. So much love shone in them. His love for her. The look in his eyes was the same she saw the first time they had sex. That time she didn't recognize the look; now she did. It had become very familiar to her.

Athena felt tears forming in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She was not going to cry. Not now. She ground her hips more urgently against Bobby's. The deep ache in her body for him was intensifying. "Bobby!" Athena closed her eyes. 

Bobby gently kissed her, "Open your eyes." He whispered to her. "There." He smiled looking into her eyes once more. 

Bobby increased the speed and roughness of his thrust. By any measurement it was still fairly gentle, but showed the urgency they were both feeling for release.

"Athena." Bobby panted. Athena nodded.

Moments later he came. Athena felt him squeezed her hands. Her name rolled from his lips full of emotion. Not forgetting about her, Bobby's hand soon found it way between them. Athena's free hand was in his hair as he stroked her. Her back arched and she pushed herself into his hand. Bobby withdrew himself so he could put his lips around her sex. A few flicks of his tongue was all it took. 

Athena reached for Bobby as soon as he laid down beside her. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. He turned and looked at her. 

"Athena." Concern etched in his face. "Did I hurt you?" Bobby could see the tears gathered in her eyes.

"No." Her voice was thick from trying to hold back her tears. "No, not at all." She closed her eyes trying to gather herself. "I'm sorry." Athena apologized. She did not cry often and didn't completely understand why her body was producing tears now. 

Bobby was confused, "For what?"

"For crying." Athena wiped her tears. "It's not about the sex... well kind of." Bobby was only more confused; it showed on his face. "You made me feel so vulnerable and so safe. The love in your eyes was so strong it made it hard for me to breath. Without saying anything you told me you loved me."

"That was the point, as corny as it sounds. To quite literally make love; to show love." Bobby replied calmly while rubbing her back. "I think it is something that slipped through the cracks these past few weeks."

"My promise to you, and to us, is to try not to let it happen again. It probably will because who knows what life with throw our way, but I don't want to take our marriage for granted. It's important and it deserves the attention we give it." A small part of her thought back on her marriage with Michael she had taken it for granted and it ended. Of course there were other reasons for that, but Athena felt it was in part because she and Michael took their partnership for granted sometimes. 

"I promise too." He kissed her head. 

"I love you Bobby." Athena took his hand.

"I know and I love you too."


	26. Keeping a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between season one and two.

Athena smiled when she saw the 118 roll up on the scene. 

"Captain Nash." Athena used a friendly tone keeping the playful tone she used with him out of her voice. 

"Sergeant Grant." Bobby flashed her a smile before rearranging his face. 

Athena told them what she knew about the scene. She listened to Bobby bark orders to his team. The scene was a two car collision with only minor injuries. Athena walked away to disucss something with a colleague.

Bobby supervised his team while they evaluated the passengers. A flash of black in the corner of his eye got Bobby's attention. When he looked up he saw Athena getting something out of her car and handing it to her colleague. Bobby got up and walked over to Athena as her colleague walked away. However Bobby didn't stop in front of Athena. Instead he walked past her and behind the latter truck. He heard footsteps behind him and knew she was following him. 

"Hey." Athena put her hand on his arm when she joined him behind the truck. 

"Hi." Bobby put his arms around her. "Still on for tonight."

"Yea." Athena nodded.

Bobby looked both ways and then pulled Athena against him and kissed her. 

"Bobby" Athena gently pushed him away. "We shouldn't. We can't. People might see us. Not to mention how inappropriate it would be if someone caught us."

"No one is thinking about us. No one can see us back here." Bobby told her, but he didn't try to kiss her this time. He didn't want to push her. Although the excitement of making out with her in broad daylight made him very tempted. He wanted to share their relationship, but understood her desire to keep it a secret for now. He too thought it wise that they keep it between them while they figured out what they were. 

The thrill of the secret and them both being in uniform did excite her. Athena looked up from his chest. Her hands slowly moving up his chest coming to rest on his shoulders. She bit her lip. Bobby in his uniform was a delicious sight. Athena drew his lip between her teeth tugging gently. She felt his hands squeeze her sides. Athena released his lower lip so she could kiss him properly. As Athena leaned into him, Bobby moved his hands down her body, cupping her ass and holding it firmly. 

Athena couldn't believe was she was doing. She never would have thought she'd be the type to do something like this. It was unprofessional and she prided herself on being a professional at work. But there was something about Bobby she couldn't resist. This was thrilling and turning her on more than she cared to admit. Athena was all jittery with her new romance. It was fun and hot. And all of the sudden Athena felt herself getting very aroused. 

She broke the kiss ignoring both Bobby's disappointed sigh and her own body's disappointed. "I'm sorry." She saw the disappointment on his face.

"Don't be." Bobby replied. He rubbed her bicep with his hand, "We shouldn't."

"It's not that I don't want to." Athena said quickly. She didn't want him thinking she didn't want him. She did. Oh how she wished she could have him in that moment. Athena opened her mouth to say more but another voice could be heard approaching.

"Bobby!" Hen called out. Bobby and Athena jumped apart not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"We'll continue this later." Athena said in a whisper after looking around assuring herself they were still alone. 

"I gotta go." Bobby squeezed her hand and walked around the truck towards the sound of Hen's voice.

Athena stood listening to their voices get fainter as they walked away. Once she was sure they had gone, Athena hurried back to her own vehicle. She saw the 118 pull away in her rearview mirror and smiled before driving off.


	27. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobby relapses
> 
> Chapter Warning: topic of alcohol abuse may be triggering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it angsty, but not quite sure how it turned out. Hope it's alright.

Bobby was in a bad place. He knew he shouldn't be here. He should have gone to his meeting, but he couldn't bring himself to turn his car on and drive away. Bobby stared blankly at the neon sign that read liquor. Every time he thought about opening the door and walking inside, images of Athena, Harry and May swam into view followed by images of his dead wife and kids. His addiction had already cost him one family. Bobby didn't want to lose another. He couldn't. He wouldn't recover from that. And so Bobby sat in his car staring at the sign. 

"Hey, honey." Athena replied when she picked the phone. "How was your meeting?"

"I didn't go." Bobby said carefully.

Athena felt a knot form painfully in the pit of her stomach. Bobby had lied to her. He told her he was going out to a meeting. Anger flashed through Athena as well as about a hundred excuses; anything from getting in an accident to having an affair. "You lied to me?" Athena's voice was low and a mix of emotion. She was angry and confused. She also couldn't help but remember how a lie blew up her last marriage.

"I'm sorry." Bobby apologized. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He felt terrible about lying to Athena. That wasn't the man or husband he wanted to be. He couldn't help but think of the fights he had with Marcy, and how one lie had led to another and another until the end.

"Wait, Bobby are you crying?" Athena began to worry. Maybe he was hurt or there was a benign explanation. 

"I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I lied." Even though Athena couldn't see him Bobby hung his head in shame. If Bobby could feel worse he did.

"Bobby what's going on?" Athena asked feeling the onslaught of emotions pause. She couldn't know how to feel until she knew what was going on.

"I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

Bobby sighed, "I couldn't sit through a meeting knowing all I really wanted to do is drink."

The knot twisted harder in Athena's gut, "Bobby," she talked slowly not sure she wanted to know the answer to her question, "where are you?"

Bobby was quiet. He didn't want Athena to be mad at him. He felt guilty enough; weak enough without thinking of her reaction. "At the liquor store down the street."

Athena closed her eyes and pulled the phone away for a moment. "Damn it." She muttered to herself before holding the phone back to her ear. "Baby come home. I'm not mad at you for not going to your meeting. Just please come home." Athena begged. She was scared. Athena wanted to go down there and drag him home, but she couldn't. Bobby had to decide. This was his choice. "Please." Athena's voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay. Okay." Bobby nodded. Her voice tipped the scale. He couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had. He needed, no wanted to make it right. "I'll be there soon."

Athena sat and waited. It couldn't take him longer than five minutes; maybe eight if he hit all the red lights. Ten minutes past and Athena got up and began pacing. Twelve minutes and Athena grabbed her phone. She called Bobby twice and got no answer. Now it had been twenty minutes and Athena began to panic.

The lock clicked and Bobby walked in. He walked down the stairs and that's when Athena saw it. Bobby was holding a half empty bottle of whiskey. Athena felt her stomach turn. That's why he was late.

"I didn't drink and drive. I was sitting outside in the car." Bobby told her as he saw her eyes shift to the bottle in his hand. 

Athena didn't say anything. She walked over and hugged him tightly. She was relieved. Athena cupped his face with her hands, "I'm glad your home." She wanted Bobby to feel like it was a safe place. That he could always come home. 

Bobby walked past her into the kitchen. He took a seat and placed the bottle on the table in front of him. Athena watched him for a few moments. She was unsure what to do. Should she say something? Should she not? Athena didn't have to decide because Bobby started talking.

"I couldn't handle it. I couldn't carry the weight. I didn't want to feel it anymore." Bobby's voice was low and he didn't look at her.

"What do you mean?" Athena sat down in the chair beside him. 

Bobby's voice shook as a fresh stream of tears fell, "Today, more than ever I miss them. I think about all of life's moments they won't experience. It's my fault. It's my burden. It's my sin." He looked up at her tears still falling. Bobby grabbed at his chest, "It physically hurts to breathe. It hurts to be alive today. To have that constant reminder that I'm still here but the innocent ones are not."

All of Athena's anger had vanished. In the morning they would talk about it. Her heart broke to see him tormented like this. Sometimes Athena was insecure about Bobby's past family, but not tonight. "You made a mistake. You are only human." Bobby raised his eyes to hers as she spoke. "You will take this with you to your grave. Why? Because are a good man. The best type of man. You are selfless and help people." Athena wiped her sleeve against his cheeks wiping away the tear streaks. "I don't have any magic words to make you feel better. It might feel worst today, but that doesn't mean you aren't strong enough. You are."

Bobby got up and Athena was worried he was going to walk out. Bobby went into their room and opened the draw of his night stand. He pulled out his sobriety chip. With his head hung low, he walked back into the kitchen. He knew he had messed up. Ashamed he placed the chip in Athena's hand. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I lied. I broke us. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry Athena."

Athena furrowed her brow, "You relapsed. And yes I'm angry and disappointed, but... but I love you. I love you so much that I feel sick. I believe you want to be the best husband and stepfather you can be. I believe you want to help yourself. And I believe you want to sober." She squeezed her fist until she felt the chip dig into her palm. "I will help you however I can. You aren't alone."

Bobby nodded. Her words put him at ease. "I'm not alone." He voice still thick with grief.

"Never." Athena squeezed his hand. She reached for the bottle. 

"Dump it." Bobby told her. Athena dumped the rest of bottle into the sink. "I slipped and I'm sorry." Bobby said when Athena walked back over.

"Tomorrow brings a fresh day and a new start." She offered Bobby her hand, "Let's go to bed. You can face the consequences tomorrow."

Athena lay awake after Bobby fell asleep. She turned her back and let the silent tears soak her pillow. She let out her anger and fear. She blamed Bobby, but also knew he had a disease. Athena tormented herself by asking questions she didn't have the answers to. She was conflicted about wanting to support Bobby and also allow herself to be hurt by his actions. His choices affected all of them. Athena continued to listen to his slow deep breaths. _He seemed remorseful, but did he mean it? _Athena believed he did, but couldn't keep herself from asking if that enough.


	28. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Athena and Bobby's wedding
> 
> Chapter Warnings:   
Explicit sexual content/Smutish

Bobby groaned when the alarm went off. He turned it off then rolled over snaking his arm around Athena's waist. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before nuzzling his face against her neck. Athena stirred and turned in his arms.

She smiled. Flashes of their wedding and wedding night appeared in her mind, "Good morning."

Bobby returned her smile, "Good morning Mrs. Nash."

Athena's smile only got wider as she kissed him. Mrs. Nash. It sounded so much more surreal when he said it. As Bobby deepened the kiss Athena reached between them taking his already firm cock in her hand. Bobby moaned against her lips as she stroked him. Athena broke the kiss and just watched him while she continued her task.

Bobby focused on trying to form words in his mind, but all he could think about was the feeling of her fingertips gently touching him. "Work." Bobby managed to get out. "We need to get up." It was the last thing be wanted to do, but it had to be done.

"I'll be quick." Athena nipped at his neck.

"I think I should consider my answer carefully considering my manhood is quite literally in your hands." Bobby smiled.

"Might be wise." She teased.

"Day one and I'm already wrapped around your finger."

"Oh honey, I think I had you wrapped around my finger the first time we met." She nipped at his earlobe. 

Bobby inhaled sharply, "Yes." 

Athena got out of bed and she eyed his boxers and her slip which had been carelessly thrown to the floor last night. Bobby watched her walked into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. 

Athena reappeared in the doorway, "Coming Captain?" She turned and walked back into the bathroom without waiting for a reply.

Bobby jumped out of bed. Athena was leaning against the counter still waiting for the water to warm up. Bobby was anything but patient. He picked her up and set her on the counter situating himself between her legs. 

"Bobby." Athena moaned running her fingers through his hair. His nails dug into her thighs. He nipped at her inner thighs before tasting her. "Oh!!!" Athena gasped in surprise. His lips were around her sex. His tongue hungrily tasting her. "Bobby. Please don't stop." She begged. Athena's hand flew over her mouth to prevent her triumph cry from being heard as he made her cum. 

Bobby gently pulled her hand away from her flushed face. He took a few moments to enjoy her brightened features before kissing her. Bobby pushed his cock inside her and felt Athena's nails rake his back. Bobby felt her muscles contract around him still spasing from her orgasm. 

Athena spread her legs wider as he filled her. Athena dipped her lips to his neck. She sucked and nipped with every intention of marking her man. They usually had a rule: no leaving hickies where their colleagues or the kids might see them, but today Bobby didn't care. 

"Athena!" Bobby groaned thrusting more urgently into her. 

Athena raised her head and gazed into his eyes. A slight inclination of her head and two thrust later Bobby came. Athena wrapped her arms around him helping to keep him on his feet. 

Athena gently stroked his cheek still feeling euphoric. Morning sex always put Athena in a great mood. But today, their first morning as husband and wife, well that was icing kn the cake. Athena grinned, "I think we should take that shower now."

Bobby walked up into the loft with his hands in his pockets.

"Morning!!" He greeted.

"You're late and cheery." Hen raised her eyebrows.

"Is that..." Chim got closer to get a better look, "Omg it is a hickie." He grinned. Bobby blushed slightly.

"Captain oh captain?!" Buck said in mock shock. Well some of it was real shock. Buck was surprised at Bobby lack of embarrassment about the obvious love mark on his neck.

Bobby dove into the morning brief. "And I have one more announcement. Athena and I got married yesterday." He held up his left hand. 

There was a moment of stunned silence before the onslaught of congratulations.

"That's why you were late." Buck smirked a knowing glint in his eyes. It also explained the hickie. 

Hen was the first to hug Bobby, "I can't believe you didn't invite us, but I love you both anyway."

"We just decided to go to the courthouse with Harry and May." Bobby told them.

"Sounds perfect." Eddie clapped him on the back. 

Later that day Hen got a moment with Athena on a call.   
"Hey girl." Hen hugged her, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." Athena beamed. She glanced past Hen to look at Bobby. "I hope you're not too mad. We decided to have a quiet affair with just the kids."

"Of course not!" Hen assured her. "Am I sad I didn't get to see it? Sure. But I love you and am just thrilled to see you happy. How did the kids take it?"

"I think May was a little disappointed we didn't have a big white wedding. Harry was relieved he didn't have to wear a tux. He didn't have the same enthusiasm about a big wedding, but Harry's thrilled Bobby's now officially part of the family."

"Did you tell Michael yet?" Hen asked.

"This morning when he came by to pick up the kids. He was shocked as I'm sure you all were, but he has always accepted Bobby with open arms. He was probably as excited as Harry that Bobby is offically part of our family."

Hen spoke in a low voice to make sure they weren't overheard, "I'm sure with the kids at Michael's this week you and Bobby will find plenty of time to do what newlyweds do." She winked. "Then again you already are."

"Henrietta" Athena scolded as her face got hot.

"You can't deny it. Bobby was sporting quite the love mark when he walked in… late."

"Well we usually make it a point to keep them hidden." Athena was only a little embarrassed.

"I'm not telling you to stop." Hen chuckled, "I'm encouraging it. Now's the time to have lots and lots of sex."

"Stop it." Athena blushed again. 

"I want to hear all about it when we go out for girls' night. That is if we are still on for this week and you aren't to busy getting it on with your hubby."

"I thought you didn't want to hear any details about our sex life."

"I don't. I just want to know you took advantage of having an empty house."

"We aren't hormone crazed kids. We are mature adults."

"Doesnt change the fact you are newlyweds." She looked at Athena, "You're telling me if you had the week off you wouldn't be spending it in the sheets with your man."

"Not the point." Athena dodged the question.

"Ha! You would." Hen said triumphantly, "Enjoy your man Athena." She walked away. 

As Athena shook her head in amusement she caught Bobby's eye. She blew him a kiss then headed back to her car.


	29. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets jealous when he sees Athena talking to an old friend...or he an old flame?

Bobby's head instantly snapped up when he heard the joyous sound of Athena's laugh. That sound made his heart swell. They'd been dating for almost three months and Bobby was already head over heels. He couldn't help the smile that accompanied the warm feeling he felt hearing Athena's laugh. But when he looked up he felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. Athena was talking to battalion chief Richards. She was smiling merrily at him as they chatted. Richards brushed her arm as he said something and Athena rolled her eyes playfully. Something Bobby had watched her do countless times already during their brief time together. 

Bobby tore his eyes away as jealousy over came him. He wanted to walk over there and interrupt or draw Athena's attention some other way. A million thoughts crammed there way into Bobby's mind as he combed his memory searching for a conversation with Athena about what they were to each other. He couldn't find it because they hadn't discussed it. The romantic interest was mutual, but never had they discussed exclusiveness. Was Athena seeing someone else? The thought actually made Bobby growl. He didn't want to see her flirting with another man. He wanted to be the one she playfully rolled her eyes at. The only one she flirted with. Athena had told him she wasn't ready to go public with their relationship, but was that because she wasn't ready to commit or, like she said, because she felt it was still too soon after the divorce? As Bobby stole another glance, one thing became very clear to him. He wanted them to be serious and committed to each other, even if she wasn't ready to go public with their relationship. 

**

"So how do you know Richards?" Bobby asked that night as he and Athena loaded their plates with Korean takeout. He tried to sound casual about it.

Athena knew something was off by the high pitch tone of Bobby's voice. She glanced at him and saw how uncomfortable he looked. She raised her eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat, "Bobby," A smile began to spread across her lips, "are you jealous?"

"No." He lied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Athena saw right through his lie. She hadn't meant to make him jealous, but Bobby was cute when he was jealous. From the redness that was rising in his cheeks to the awkwardness. "You don't need to be." She told him.

Bobby sighed and looked at her. "You two looked pretty close today." He wasn't accusing her of anything. Again, its not like they had talked about being exclusive, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Joey, eh, battalion chief Richards joined LAPD a few years after I joined the force. We sort of climbed through the ranks together."

"That's it?" Bobby asked. "You didn't date or anything?"

"Oh no. Joey's like a brother to me and he's been married as long as I've known him. Besides I got a man."

"You do?" Bobby couldn't hide the panic from his voice as it came out higher than usual again.

"Yes." Athena put a hand on his back, "You." She kissed him.

Bobby was still trying to process what she said when their lips parted. "So we're um exclusive."

"Well I haven't been seeing anyone else." Athena said lightly. Then she spoke nore timidly, "H-have you?"

"No." Bobby said quickly, "It's just…well we never really talked about what we are other than agreeing to see what happens and to keep it a secret."

"I didn't think it was something to discuss."

"Because you wanted to avoid that conversation or because it was supposed to obvious to me?" He stepped back.

Athena knitted her brows. Bobby's cute jealousy was quickly turning to anger which was not nearly as alluring, "What's this really about?"

"What do you mean," he made air quotes around her words, "what is this really about?" I saw you flirting with another man and I'm not allowed to have feelings about that?"

"If that's what I was doing yes, but as I explained, it was just friendly chatter. I'm sorry if it looked less innocent that that." She paused to wrap her arms around his neck, "You know I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too." He kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She patted his chest, "But you were quite cute when you were jealous, however not so much when you got mad."

Bobby chuckled, "Maybe after dinner I'll go back to being jealous." He kissed her cheek.

"Or maybe you can just return to your usual loving self." She replied.

"Absolutely." Bobby affirmed. 

Athena started to walk across the kitchen to the table, but Bobby wrapped his arm around her. He bent down and kissed her neck insistently, hinting very strongly at what he wanted. 

Athena smiled at his touch. She reached a hand up behind her placing it on his neck, "Don't you want to wait till after we eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm hungry for you." He replied. There was a pause and they both laughed, "I know that was terribly cheesy and pathetic." Bobby admitted. 

Athena put her plate down on the counter, "It was, but I'm willing pospone dinner." Bobby saw a lustful glint in her eyes when she turned in his arms. With a grin her pulled her across the room and into the bedroom shutting the door behind them.


	30. Back Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's back gets him in trouble in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for leaving your encourging thoughts and prompts! I have several more chapters partially done. Your ideas are fantastic thank you!

Bobby winced as he rolled over. He tweaked his back the day before on a call, but didn't expect to still feel it. It was such a little thing at the time he didn't even mention it to anyone, least of all Athena. Bobby knew it was likely wishful thinking, but told himself it would feel better after he stretched and woke up.The pain remained throughout the day. It was like the annoying nagging voice in the back of your head that doesn't shut up. Only the nagging pain Bobby felt would turn into a sharp pain if he rotated too quickly or moved to suddenly. It's wasn't terribly painful but it was a nagging reminder that something wasn't right. 

Bobby quickly shut off his alarm and felt Athena stir slightly. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before quietly getting out of bed and dressed for work. The pain was still there. Now there was a nagging voice in his head telling him something wasn't right. It wasn't unbearable, but the pain was getting worse not better. He thought about taking something for it, but didn't. Taking something for his back is what caused him to sprial into his addiction. He was clean and sober and he was going to stay that way. Bobby was determined to suffer through the pain. Eventually the pain would go away, right?

Bobby didn't even think about the consequences of his back at work. Afterall it was just sore. It was nothing serious, right? He was wrong. 

Bobby reached up and grabbed the kid from Eddie's outstretched arms and that's when it happened. Bobby held the child, about six or seven securely in his arms. As he lowered the child to the ground his back protested giving up. It seized. The kids ran to reunite with his mom and brother. Bobby was rooted to the spot unable to move.

"Bobby?" Chimney came over. "You okay."

Bobby's face was set as he tried not to let on how much pain he was in. "I can't move. My back." He told his friend. 

Chim waived Eddie over, "Eddie!" 

"What's wrong Cap?" Eddie noticed Bobby was stiff as a board."

"My back seized."

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Chim asked. Bobby did. "Okay tell me where it hurts."

"Middle of my back." Bobby replied. Chim began gently prodding his back. "Ahhh!" Bobby hissed. "Yeah that hurts." He grimanced while Chimney prodded around the area.

"Any history of back problems?" Eddie asked. By now Buck and Hen had joined them and were quietly watching Chimney and Eddie evaluate Bobby.

"Yea." Bobby nodded, "I fractured a couple vertebraes about seven years ago."

"How?" Buck asked.

"Fell while on a call. Landed on my back. Had two surgeries and months of PT." 

"I could give you something to relax the muscles," Chim said, "but I recommend going to the hospital for an xray to rule out any problems." Bobby nodded. 

"I'll call Athena." Hen told Bobby as Buck and Eddie helped Bobby onto the stretcher.

"Don't I'm fine. It's just a spasm." Bobby reasoned.

As soon as Chim drove the ambulance away Hen pulled out her phone to make the call.

"Bobby said-" Buck started.

"I don't care what he said. I'm calling Athena." She walked away and dialed. 

Bobby now wished he had let Hen call Athena. His team was back at work and he was sitting alone waiting for the doctor. It was too quiet for his liking. Occasionally Bobby heard the nurses chatting outside but other than that, it was silent. 

The sound of approaching footsteps made Bobby look up. Standing in the doorway was a nurse. Beside the nurse was Athena. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she gave him a look. The nurse walked away and Athena entered the room shutting the door behind her. 

Athena didn't approach the bed. She stood in the middle of the room her arms still folded over her chest, "I know it's a possibilty that I'm going to get a phone call that you're in the hospital." Bobby could tell she was upset. "But this wasn't a top five reason on my list of possibilities. "

"Hen called you." Bobby said aloud.

"Yeah she called me. You wanna tell me why you've been hiding back pain?" She knew he had gotten a bad back injury from an accident on the job years ago that led to his addiction.

"It's wasn't a big deal."

Athena scoffed not believing what she was hearing, "Not a big deal? Bobby you're in the hospital! Thank God you weren't actually in a burning building. What then? What if your team couldn't get to you? Or you couldn't get out? " Her fear began showing more than her anger.

"I wasn't." He said firmly. 

"Not this time." She shot back anger reappearing. "How long have you been hiding this? Did you think you could just brush it aside and it would go away? How long did you expect to get away with this?" 

"Come here." Bobby beckoned her over. He waited till she was standing beside him. "It's only been a few days. I tweaked my back lifting some supplies the other day. I thought it would go away on its own. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you and I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Did it get better? Did the pain go away?" She asked in a snappy tone. She was lashing out because she was scared and it was her defense.

Bobby looked down feeling guilty, "It felt worse the worst it's been this morning."

"And you thought it was safe to go to work and not mention this to anyone? It didn't have to be me, but you didn't even tell your team you weren't feeling a hundred percent. Bobby." She sucked in a sharp breath.

"I know. I know." He took her hand, "It was stupid."

"It was more than stupid!" Athena's voice rose. "It was reckless and dangerous; not only for you but also your team!" She took a few moments to compuse herself then prceeded more calmly. "Other than not wanting to worry anyone, is there any other reason why you didn't say anything."

Bobby looked at her and nodded, "I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to hope everything would be okay. My back injury led to very bad decisions that cost me everything. I don't want that to happen again to my team, my family, to us. If I acknowledged something was wrong then I would have done the responsible thing and seen a doctor. I'm just worried about what they're going to say."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Bobby nodded, "They did some tests and scans. The doctor should be in soon to dicuss what they found."

"So they found something?" Athena asked slowly. She figured something had to be wrong but to hear it confirmed was something else.

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know. I imagine that something is causing the pain."

Athena cupped his face, "Don't ever hide something like this again." She was still upset that he thought it was a good idea to keep this to himself, "I'm still upset, but I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

Turns out Bobby had slipped a disc. Given his addiction, a week on bedrest was all the doctor prescribed. In a week they would do a follow up and make sure everything was healed. 


	31. Athena's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets jealous

The door to the bedroom opened and Bobby saw Athena emerge. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He said quickly and hung up.

"Who was that?" Athena asked sitting down at the table for dinner.

"Work." Bobby replied shoving his phone back into his pocket. He sat down and joined Athena for dinner.

Few nights later Bobby's phone went off three times while they were eating then rang. Bobby got up and called who ever it was back. 

Bobby apologized for the interruption when he hung up. "I'm sorry. I need to go. I'll be back." He set his phone down on the table

"I can go." Athena offered.

"Stay." He told her. "I'll be back in an hour tops." He turned and went back into his room to grab a jacket.

Bobby's phone lit up as he got two texts in quick sucession. Athena looked down at the screen, but didn't touch the phone. They were from some woman named Morgan: I need you. You on your way? 

Jealousy and betrayal consumed Athena. Bobby had another woman. But it didn't make sense. Just a few weeks ago he was pushing her to make their romance public. Was he already bored of her? Was he embarrassed or ashamed of her? It didn't add up in her head, yet here was the obvious piece of information telling her Bobby liked someone else.

  
When Athena heard the door open she turned back to her plate and picked up her fork. Bobby kissed her cheek and walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him, Athena stood up. A million thoughts filled her brain. She wanted to think of a reasonable explantion but the only image in Athena's mind was Bobby off to a booty call with some skimply dressed woman several years younger than herself. 

Making an irrational decision Athena scooped up her purse and ran out the door. She followed Bobby in her car. She had to know. She had to see who this lady was. Athena was confused when Bobby pulled his truck over at the fire department headquarters. Athena parked several cars away from his and watched him walk inside. As the minutes ticked by Athena felt stupid. It was work afterall. Not another woman...unless the woman was a firefighter. 

Finally Bobby emerged with another man. They shook hands and parted ways. Athena pulled out of the parking lot. She had to beat Bobby back to his place. Athena had just finished the dishes when the door opened and Bobby walked in.

"Hi honey." Athena tried to keep her voice level. She wondered what he would tell her about where he'd been.

Bobby didn't say anything. He folded his arms and gave her a look. One he usually reserved for Buck when the kid did something stupid. Athena didn't notice until she looked up after placing the last dish in the drying rack.

"Everything okay?" She asked her voice slightly higher than normal.

"No." Bobby replied tersely.

"Oh?" Athena tried to sound interested but not too interested. 

"Do you not trust me?" Bobby asked his voice hard.

"What are you talking about?" Athena answered. "Of course I do." It was true. She trusted him even if right now she was skeptical he was having an affair.

"Then explain why you followed me just now." Athena's head snapped up. She'd been caught. "Yeah, I noticed." Bobby told her.

Athena dropped the dish towel onto the counter. "I'm sorry." She really was. She didn't learn anything about this Morgan lady and Bobby had caught her.

"That's not an explanation." Bobby stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to wait for her to talk.

"My entire marriage was a sham; a lie. Michael hid himself from me and whether or not I had some idea is not the point." She cut herself off from her tangent on Michael. She sighed, "I have trust issues, okay. I don't want to be burned again. All these secret calls and constant texts started to make me question what's going on. And just now before you left some lady named Morgan sent you a text asking if you were on your way. You had just told me you had to go so…"

"So you thought I was on a booty call." Bobby finished.

"Having an affair, yeah." Athena admitted slowly. 

Bobby finally walked over to her. "First Morgan is Deputy Chief Morgan Ramsey. HE is working on an arson case with LAPD that my team and I responded to last week. HE is the one whose been calling and texting. And HE is the Morgan I just went to meet."

"I get it. Morgan is a guy." Athena got the message from his emphasis on the pronoun. 

"Good because there's something else." He said. Athena looked up expectantly, "I love you, but if we're going to work you need to trust me."

"I do trust you." Athena said quickly. Bobby cocked his head skeptically. He didn't feel trusted; not after what had just happened. "I just had a lapse in judgment." Athena said. 

"If you wanted to know who Morgan was why didn't you just ask? I would have told you."

"The constant texts, leaving the room to talk, and hanging up whenever I entered the room made me suspicious. It all seemed very affair like. But I can see why now. I assume it was classified information."

Bobby nodded, "It was, and I would hang up because I didn't want to be rude. We were spending time together and I didn't want to be on the phone the whole time, because let me tell you, Morgan can talk."

Athena chuckled, "Again, I'm sorry." She put a hand on his chest.

Bobby put his on top of hers. "Apology accepted." He kissed her. He smiled as this reminded him of her first apology and their kiss at the fire station.

"I promise I'll ask next time."

"Athena you have no one to be jealous of. I love you." Bobby smiled, "Want to watch some Dessert Bake-Off."

"Yes." Athena said excitedly. 

"I'll make the popcorn." Bobby slid his hand across her back as he walked to the pantry.

"I'll get the blanket." Athena walked into the bedroom to grab the blanket off the bed.

She cued up Netflix and waited for Bobby to join her with the popcorn. The earlier tension evaporated as the couple laughed at the contestants and added their own commentary. Athena loved to hear Bobby's own bakimg advice he'd shout out occaisionally. Glancing over Athena realized how lucky she was to have Bobby as her man. 


	32. Anniversary Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend in a hotel... what will Bathena do? 
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
SMUT  
Explicit sexual content

"Athena, come on." Bobby tried to urge her towards the door. 

Athena shrugged off his hand, "One moment." She turned back to Harry and May. "You sure you're okay with us going away."

"Mom go." The kids said in unison. Bobby laughed from somewhere behind Athena. 

"May's home from college and Buck's here." Harry told her. "We will be fine."

"Don't feel bad I came home from college on the weekend you chose to go away." May added. "We'll see you Sunday. Enjoy your anniversary trip."

"You deserve this weekend." Buck said walking out of the guest room. "I got everything under control."

"Fine. Fine." Athena could see she was being pushed out the door. She turned to Bobby, "Let's go."

"Finally." Bobby sighed earning a nudge from Athena. He grinned at her causing her to break into a smile herself. Bobby put his hand on her lower back and guided her through the door he held open with the other hand. He turned back around. "Listen to Buck." Bobby said to Harry and May. "May, I know you're an adult, but under this roof you listen to whomever is in charge. As of right now, Buck is in charge till we get back."

"Yes Bobby." May nodded. 

"Now who is holding us up?" Athena asked playfully rolling her eyes.

"Bye." Bobby waved shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes of teasing and bantering about how long it took them to say good bye and get out the door, Athena and Bobby settled into a comfortable silence. Athena turned the radio up and began singing along to the hits. Bobby grinned as he occasionally looked over watching her dance in her seat. Athena would glance at Bobby and wink or make some other flirtatious facial expression when the songs explicitly mentioned something sexual or even hinted at it. Bobby blushed and chuckled focusing back on the road. Similar thoughts formed in Bobby's mind but he quickly shoved them away so he could make sure they safely got to their destination. The more Athena got into a song the more distracting she became. Eventually Bobby shut off the radio.

"Aw, party pooper." Athena pouted. 

"It's your fault." He replied.

"Me?" Athena was surprised, "All I'm doing is singing."

"And making faces." Bobby interjected. 

"How is that being distracting?" Athena asked.

"You know what you are doing." He said with a smile.

"And what if that's my intention." Athena flirted.

"That makes me very happy, but I'm asking you to hold off on your enthusiasm until we make it to the hotel." Bobby switched to the country station. Athena hummed and occasionally sang along with Bobby who knew all the words. 

As soon as the door to their hotel suite was closed Athena snaked her arms around Bobby, "mm...you, me, and 48 hours in this hotel room." She said as she intermittently kissed his neck. 

"As lovely as that sounds…"

Athena pulled her lips from his neck, "You told me I just had to wait till we got to the hotel. Is this not what you had in mind?" Athena thought of the mulitple sets of lingerie she had brought with her.

"It is." Bobby said quickly. He definitely had plenty of thoughts of them tangled in the sheets having lots of sex on this trip.

"But." Athena prompted.

"I want us to talk. To bond and connect. Grow closer as a couple." 

Athena nodded, "Okay." 

"So now you can continue what you started." His eyes shone with his love for her.

They stood for a few moments; their faces inches apart looking into each other's eyes. Their arms around each other. Taking Athena by surprise, Bobby leaned her back slightly as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Athena raised her arm putting it around his neck as she felt his tongue stroke hers.

Athena pushed Bobby back up. She pulled his shirt off and gently ran her hands up his chest. Bobby put his hands on her hips. As she continued to stroke his chest, she pushed Bobby back against the door. Raising herself up on her tip toes Athena brought her lips to his. She placed a few feather light kisses on his lips. Each time pulling her lips away before Bobby could deepen the kiss. Athena pressed her lips to Bobby's letting them stay longer this time but not deepening the kiss. She kept one hand on his chest. The other slid down over his belt buckle to the buldge growing in his pants.

Bobby sucked in a breath as Athena's rubbed her hand against him. Bobby tried to thrust himself into her hand but it wasn't helpful. Between his pants and boxers Bobby couldn't get the satifsifying touch he craved. "Athena." He moaned as she continued to stroke his pants over his cock. Bobby lowered his lips to her neck hoping if he spurred a deeper desire in her she would quit teasing him. Athena sighed contently tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. Holding her hips firmly in his hands bobby ground his hips into hers. Athena whimpered. She could feel his desire but there was too much fabric between them for her satisfaction. Again Bobby roughly grinded his hips against hers. 

Athena lowered her hands to Bobby's ass as she traced her tongue against his lips. Bobby didn't hesitate to part his lips for her. Bobby spun them around so it was Athena's back now pressed against the door. Athena pulled off her shirt. Bobby cupped her breast in his hands. His fingers carrassing her over the lace design of her bra. Bobby unclasped the front and the fabric fell away. Bobby dropped his head and began kissing her neck making his was over the soft skin of her breast. He took one nipple between his lips. "Ah!" Athena moaned her fingers curling around his hair. "Bobby!" She muttered as his lips moved to the other. 

Athena could feel her desire begining to pool in her underwear. She removed her hands from his hair and lowered them to his belt. Her fingers shook as Bobby's lips continued to carass her breast tenderly. Bobby stepped out of his pants and at the same time pushed Athena's down. 

Bobby knelt before Athena but she gently lifted his chin with her finger so his eyes moved back up to hers. She shook her head and Bobby stood up. Athena took his cock in her hand. While still maintaining eye contact with Bobby, she parted herself with his tip, moistening it with her desire. Bobby sucked in a breath but didn't say anything. "I want you." Athena's voice was laced with lust. She continued to rub his tip between her folds, but not enough to penetrate herself. 

"Athenaaaa." Bobby moaned his eyes fluttering closed.

"Bobby." Athena's voice caused him to open his eyes. "Take me." His eyes search hers and a nod told him he had permission to fuck her however he chose.

Bobby reached down and wrapped one of her legs around his waist while the other guided his cock inside her. Athena thrust her hips to meet his.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped as he picked her up pinning her between his body and the door.

"Trust me. I got you." He grunted thursting inside her again. 

Athena relaxed. She completely trust him. In fact she found it incredibly hot that he could hold her up like this. Athena closed her eyes. She focused on her feelings. The unmistakeable ache building rapidly in her core. The feeling of Bobby's cock stretching and filling her. His hands holding her securely against the door. His tongue tasting and dueling with hers. 

Athena knew if she was going to come with Bobby she was going to need a little extra help. Help Bobby would gladly give her, but his hands were busy holding her. Athena reached a hand between them and tentively began stroking her clit herself. Bobby moved his lips to her ear. His words coupled her touch pushed Athena over the edge.

"Bobby! Athena screamed out, her hands quickly wrapped around him as her body shook. Her muscles tighened around him. Still Bobby thrusted driving himself closer to his own release. "Ooooh! Bobby! Athena writhed as he continued to stretch her.

"Athena! Ooh fuck! Athena!" Bobby came. His legs trembled but he held Athena firmly.

Legs still shaking slightly Athena gingerly unwrapped them from Bobby's waist. Bobby pulled himself from her. Athena gently kissed him, "That might have been our best yet."

Bobby grinned, "You know you say that like almost every time." But he was thinking the same thing. 

"It's true. We continue to get better and better."

"We sure do." Bobby nodded. "I think it's all the practice."

"Well we better keep it up." She winked.   
Bobby was a little surprised. Was she suggestimg they go again now? Bobby wasn't totally opposed to the idea but that had taken quite a bit out of him. "Now?" He questioned.

"Oh goodness no." Athena chuckled. "I need a few hours to recover. I was thinking dinner and a stroll down the beach first."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "I've definitely worked up and appetite." 

A while later after both of them had showered and changed into something a bit nicer the couple headed out to get some dinner on the Santa Monica Pier. After dinner they strolled down the pier.

"Where do you see us in ten years?" Athena broke the easy silence that had settle between them. Bobby glanced at her a little surprised by the question. He finished chewing the bite of churro he had taken when she started her question. "You wanted to bond and connect on this trip. I figured discussing our future would be appropriate." Athena explained the somewhat random question.

"Well retired for one thing." Bobby replied. He shrugged. "I can't say I've given it much thought." Bobby went quiet. Athena gave him a moment as she could tell he wasn't finished. She squeezed his hand letting him know she was still listening. Bobby cleared his throat. "I had plans then everything changed and for a long time I didn't let myself think about the future. I told myself I didn't get to have one so it didn't matter. Some times I still think it's too much to hope for." Bobby glanced at Athena and noticed her jaw had tightened. His pain was not only a touchy subject for him, but for her as well. "But there's nothing I want more than to spend my life with you. I can think of things I'd like to do and milestones we'll reach, but I don't have a plan of sorts."

Athena didn't like when Bobby was too hard on himself. Dismissing his future was one of those things that bothered her. Athena understood why he struggled, but sometimes she worried about his outlook on life given his previous opinions. "I know its hard for you. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

"Athena." Her name came put a lottle incoherent as he had just taken another bite of churro. He stopped and leaned against the railing of the pier. Bobby was concerned his point wasn't entirely clear, "The reason it's difficult for me is not because that a few years ago I didn't have a future past the 148 lives I vowed to save to repent my sins. It scares me because I don't want to let you down. I am committed to spending everyday of my life to make sure you and the kids are happy and loved and cared for. That's all I want." 

"Bobby." Athena was at a loss for words. She blinked back the tears she only just realized had formed while he was talking. "I love you." It was the one thing she could think to say and it didn't feel like enough.

Bobby rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. "I know." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too."

"I think we should head back to the hotel. I have other plans in mind for the evening."

"Oh." Bobby smiled, "and what might those be?"

"You'll see." she said coyly with a wink.

When they got back to the hotel the couple got ready for bed. With no one around but the two of them, Bobby undressed and got under the covers while he waited for Athena to finish her nightly routine in the bathroom. 

"You're brooding." Athena said gently announcing her presence. 

Bobby turned to look at her. "Athena." He muttered. His eyes widened as he took in the view of her standing beside the bed in lingerie.

"What's on your mind?" She asked getting into bed.

Bobby rolled towards her and put a leg around her. His hands tracing over her lingerie covered body. "Mm, I'm thinking about how sexy you are." He sucked on her neck.

Athena sighed letting herself enjoy his touch. "Bobby." She said. He looking at her. Athena stroked his hair. 

Bobby rolled off her. He wasn't going to get any loving until he talked. "Are you mad at me for not having any thoughts of our future?"

"What? Of couse not." Athena replied. She remembered the tears she had wanted to shed at the kindness of his words. "Baby, what put that in your head?"

Bobby shrugged, "I…I don't know." He smiled at her, "You never told me what you see for us in ten years."

"Five years ago I had a very clear vision. Now it's something different. I also see the two of us retired. But I know we will keep ourselves busy volunteering, picking up hobbies, traveling. And like you said there are milestones to celebrate."

"I can think of a few other ways we'll keep busy." Bobby grinned. 

"Oh really?" Athena's smile widened as she rolled onto her husband. "Was this one of them?"

Bobby just nodded; his eyes taking in the view of her and his hands stroking her thighs. Athena could feel his erection starting to form. She moved off him and parted his legs. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned already anticipating her touch as he felt her hands on his legs. Bobby lowered his eyes to watch her. Athena licked her lips before taking his tip between them. Bobby groaned. Athena's tongue flicked circles around it. Slolwy she slid her lips further down taking more of him in her mouth. Bobby resisted the urge to thrust his hips into her face. Bobby watched her head bobbing. He felt the blood rushing quickly to his cock and knew Athena could feel how fast he was getting hard. Athena stroked her tongue up the back of his erection from the base up to the tip. Bobby growled as he tried to keep himself together. He wanted Athena to suck him off but more desperately he wanted to put his cock inside her. "Athena." His voice level. Athena removed her lips from his cock when she heard her name. "I want you." He told her.

Athena nodded and moved back to sit over his hips. Bobby reached for her hips and pulled her negligee over her head and was thrilled to see she wasn't wearing any panties. Athena took Bobby's cock in her hand and lowered herself onto him. As she sank down Bobby thrusted his hips up burying himself inside her.

Athena's nails clawed at his chest. "Don't stop." Athena told Bobby as she raise herself up again. "Ah!" Athena cried out when Bobby buried himself inside her again, "Bobby." She moaned. 

The next time Athena clenched her muscles slightly around Bobby. "Oh! Athenaaa!" Bobby called out. Bobby was so close now. "Athena." He moaned with each thrust urging himself to his release. Again Athena squeezed herself around him and Bobby came. Bobby let out a long moan.

Athena felt his body shaking beneath her. Bobby raised a hand to where their bodies were still connected. He stroked Athena with his thumb. Her clit pulsing beneath his touch. Athena panted feeling her climax closing in. "Bobby. Yes. Bobby." she moaned. Athena gasped when her release hit. Bobby felt her juices spilling out and running down his cock. He watched his wife come undone. 

When she was able to, Athena carefully moved off Bobby and onto the bed beside him. 

"If you say that was the best yet." Bobby teased.

Athena chuckled, "I wasn't going to." "It wasn't bad." She added quickly. "It just wasn't hold me pinned against a door hot."

"That was pretty great." Bobby agreed thinking back to earlier in the day. He put his arm across her stomach, "Now I know how much it turns you on we'll have to do it more often at home."

"Easy there Captain." Athena smiled, "I don't want either of us to get hurt. Least of all do I want you to have to explain to Chief Alonzo that you hurt yourself trying to hold me up during sex."

"If it makes you happy it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Athena opened her mouth to reply, but when her brain processed when he said she could think of nothing to say. "You are too good to me."

"I could say the same about you." He kissed her cheek, "I guess that's what makes us perfect for each other."

Athena wasn't usually the mushy feely type but her husband sure was. "Maybe." She kissed him properly. "You married me so you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have any other way." Bobby pulled her close.

Athena rolled in his arms so her back was against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." He kissed her head.

**  
"We're home!" Athena called out. She turned to Bobby, "At least the house is still standing."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Were you really that worried."

Bobby put their bags down in their room while Athena ventured into the living room. That's when she saw Buck, May, and Harry playing cornhole outside. She opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the patio. 

"Mom." Harry noticed her first as it wasn't his turn. He ran over and hugged her. 

"Hi baby." Athena smiled down at him. "Did you have a good weekend?" Harry nodded.

Athena felt Bobby's hand on her lower back before she noticed he had joined them. 

"Hi bobby." Harry threw his arms around him.

"Hey kiddo." Bobby beamed. 

May came over and handed Harry the beanbags. "Your turn." She watched Harry run back over to Buck and the game then took her turn to greet her mom and stepdad.

"Get over here Buckaroo!" Athena called out when May went back to the game. She waved him over.

Harry and May snickered. They knew Buck and Bobby had a special relationship and Athena had developed a soft spot for the boy too. With a big grin he jogged over and hugged Athena. "Welcome home." He kissed her cheek.

"Pops." Buck hugged the older man. 

"Kid." Bobby responded causing all five of them to laugh. "You staying for dinner? I'm cooking."

Buck nodded. "I'll never turn down your cooking. Either of yours." 

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder with an approving look. He turned to Athena, "I'll go start on dinner." He kissed her cheek. Athena nodded and walked towards Harry and May to join their game. Buck followed Bobby inside to help.


	33. A Common Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shannon dies, Eddie turns to the one person he knows will understand his loss. Athena does her best to support Bobby through his own grief.
> 
> Based on 2x17

"Cap" Eddie's voice was shaking. 

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Shannon got hit by a car. She…she died." Eddie sounded stunned.

"Where are you now?" Bobby already had his keys in hand and one foot out the door.

"Mercy General."

Bobby replied immediately, "I'm on my way." 

The weight of his own past weighed heavily on Bobby as he drove to the hospital. Flashes of feelings and memories of watching Marcy die fluttered through his mind. His hands were shaking on the wheel. Bobby took a shaky breath. This wasn't about him. This was about Eddie. Bobby knew what Eddie must be feeling. He had felt it before and could feel those emotions fighting to the surface now. Eddie and Shannon had a complicated relationship, but there were still feelings there even if Shannon and Eddie didn't know what they were or how to characterize them. Bobby parked and took a minute to compose himself. Bobby could face his own haunting memories later. But right now Eddie needed him. He needed to be strong for Eddie.

When Bobby walked through the sliding doors no one looked surpised to see him. Bobby saw the uncomfortable grief on the others' faces. Nothing they said or did could comfort Eddie and they knew that. Eddie looked up and saw Bobby. The bag of Shannon's clothes in one hand. Bobby's heart ached at the devastated look on Eddie's face. He knew that pain. God did he know it. Bobby opened his arms and hugged Eddie. Bobby's own memories and gut wrenching feelings burst to the surfaced and Bobby was barely able to hold them at bay as he felt the tears stinging as they pooled in his eyes.

The other firefighters averted their eyes as if they were intruding on a private moment. In a way they were. The two men hugging shared a common pain that none of them understood. Awkwardly, and in a shakey voice Chimney rallied the team out of their grief striken daze, and back to work they went leaving Eddie and Bobby alone.

Bobby took Eddie for a drive. It was silent for awhile then Bobby shared his story about losing his wife. Eddie had heard bits and pieces of it before. But Bobby had only told Athena everything, and while Bobby knew she sympathized, Eddie now understood it. Bobby drove Eddie to his car back at the station. Before driving away Eddie hugged Bobby.

"Thank you." Was all Eddie could manage.

"Whatever you need." Bobby assured him. "All you got to do is pick up the phone and I'll be there." Once Eddie pulled away Bobby got into his truck. Bobby picked up his phone and called Athena.

"Hey." Athena smiled when she answered. She had texted Bobby over an hour ago when she got off work. Bobby made no reply, "What's wrong? Can't decide on flowers?" She teased. When he was still silent she tried again more seriously, "Bobby?" An uneasiness came over her that she couldn't explain, but his silence meant something.

"Eddie's wife was killed in an accident." Bobby's voice was strange. It was flat and distant.

"Oh God." Athena gasped. She didn't know Shannon well, but the 118 was family. Of course she felt for Eddie and Christopher, but Bobby's tone had her worried about her fiancè too. 

"I was with Eddie." He told her. That explained why he hadn't texted her back.

"How is he?" She asked timidly. She knew he couldn't be doing well.

"I just dropped him back off at his car. He's heading home to tell Christopher now."

"I'm so sorry ." Athena couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't imagine the pain Eddie was in. The devestation Chistopher would soon feel. "How are you?" Obviously this was going to bring up memories for him.

"I'm barely holding it together." He admitted. "I'm on my way over." It was as all Bobby could say without breaking. 

"Of course. I'm here." She replied. Athena worried he might reach for a bottle. She had no idea what state he would be in when he arrived. Based on his voice she could tell he was struggling. She had no idea how Bobby must be feeling. What memories and emotions this had brought up. But she was also glad he could be there for Eddie. Athena hoped Eddie and Bobby could lean on each other and help each other.

Athena checked her watched every couple of minutes while she waited. She heard his key turn in the lock and hurried to greet him. She put her hands gently on his face. She paused looking into his eyes. She could see the pain and sorrow in them. A mix of emotions filtered across his face. Some she recognized and others she didn't. She leaned forward and kissed him. She felt his hands squeeze her sides pulling her closer to him. 

Bobby had relaxed slightly when he put his hands on her. He needed to hold her. The touch calmed him. Athena was alive and well and safe standing here before him. Their lips parted and Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. Bobby lowered his head to her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. For several minutes they stood there. Athena offering what comfort she could, and Bobby seeking solace from her. When Athena felt Bobby's arms loosen around her, she leaned back. Bobby raised his head.

"Thank you." A small smile appeared momentarily on his lips.

"What do you need?" She asked gently seeing the tears threatening to fall. "Do you need to be alone? Do you need a tissue?"

"I don't know." Bobby said quietly. He let Athena lead him down the stairs to the couch. "Standing there in that hospital just brought all these feelings I try to keep buried to the surface." Athena got up and returned with tissues. "Thanks." Bobby took one and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. All these feelings are now swirling around and I don't know how to bury them again."

Athena rubbed his back. "Grief in itself is uncomfortable. Add painful memories to that and it's going to feel consuming. You'll be able to tuck them away again when you're ready."

Bobby stood up abruptly alarming Athena. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you want something to eat first?" Athena asked. She was concerned about him.

Bobby shook his head, "I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep." Bobby didn't think he'd sleep well, but he was emotionally exhausted.

When Athena went to bed a few hours later she found Bobby still awake. She didn't say anything. When Athena got into bed Bobby wordlessly moved towards her. Athena held Bobby in her arms. She heard him sniffle as he got comfortable. Athena closed her eyes hoping sleep would come soon for Bobby too.

**

"Are you ready?" Athena walked back into the bedroom. She could see Bobby fixing his black tie in the bathroom mirror. Bobby nodded sadly. He didn't want to go. He wanted to be there out of respect for Shannon and to support Eddie, but he was already having flashbacks to Marcy, Brooke, and Bobby Jr.'s funerals.

Athena walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He had been wearing a blank expression all morning. Honestly it scared her, but she wasn't going to judge Bobby for how he expresssed his grief. All she could do was offer her support. "I can't make this easier, but I'm right here. You can can lean on me if you feel like it." 

Taking one last look at himself Bobby turned to Athena and nodded. "Let's go." He slipped his hands into hers. 

Harry and May followed Athena and Bobby quietly out the door. The heaviness of death already weighing on them. Athena squeezed Bobby's hand as they walked towards the gathered crowd. Harry and May quietly excused themselves to say hello to Denny. Bobby's eyes were scanning the crowd when Buck walked over to them. 

"Eh Bobby, Eddie was hoping to get a word before the service started." Buck gestured over his shoulder to where Eddie was standing with his family. Bobby nodded and with a glance at Athena left her side.

"Eddie." Bobby hugged the younger man.

"Hi Cap." Eddie replied then made introductions. He led Bobby a few steps away. 

"How are you feeling today?" Bobby asked. Eddie looked about as good as Bobby felt.

"I think I'm still in shock to some degree." He shrugged then delved into what he really wanted to say, "The night before she died she asked for a divorce." Eddie whispered to Bobby. "We didn't really say much on the subject after that and now… Well I tried to think about what she would want." He made a small gesture confirming what Bobby was thinking; that Eddie was referring to funeral arragements, "It was so sudden and we were so young. I don't know if she even wanted all this." He gestured again.

"Eddie, you your best. I know you had her best interests at heart. This is about you and Christopher and your family getting a chance to say goodbye."

Eddie nodded feeling reassured, "Thanks Cap." 

Bobby made his way back to Athena who had gathered the kids and taken a seat. Bobby reached for her hands as he sat down. They shared a look during which Bobby confirmed he was okay. The funeral passed with tears, sniffles, and a few laughs. Bobby was constantly comforted by the presence of Athena's hand in his. 

When they got home Bobby went straight to the bedroom to change out of his suit. The kids headed to their rooms. Athena made a cup of tea then sat on the couch and kicked off her heels. She tucked her feet under her. Athena looked up when Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. Athena offered him a sip of her tea.

The hot liquid was soothing. When Athena was finished he took the cup and put it on the coffee table. Athena moved to lay her back against his chest. Bobby stretched his legs across the couch while Athena kept hers curled under her. She put her hands on top of his which rested on her stomach. Athena felt Bobby's chest rise and fall under her. An easy silence fell. Both their eyelids drooping slowly until they were both fast alseep. That's how Harry and May found them when they came in to ask about dinner an hour later.


	34. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill ins of "missing" scenes from the tsunami episode. 
> 
> Apologies for the choppiness. I couldn't really find a good way to flow all the scenes together.

"You hear from your brother and father?" Athena asked as she and May got a ride from an officer down to the police station.

May nodded, "Harry is at the Andersons'. Dad said he'll be at the station as soon as he can to pick me up." She scrolled through her messages. "Bobby didn't texted me back." May gave Athena a worried look.

"He's working." Athena told her. "He'll let us know he's okay when he gets a chance." May knew better than to ask the what if questions that filled her mind. 

Athena made sure May would be okay waiting for Michael then went to change and report for duty. Before she tucked her phone into her pocket she texted Bobby herself. She told him the kids and Michael were safe and that she was at the station even though she had the day off. It was an all hands on deck situation. Athena was about to walk out when Michael walked in. She hugged him and showed him to where May was waiting at her desk. Athena said goodbye to them and headed out to do what she could for her community. 

**

"Hang on." Athena repeated. She had no idea now many times she had said those words to a now unconscious Captain Cooper. Admittedly she was saying it more for her own good. She was absolutely terrified. She worried Captain Cooper would bleed out before the ambulance arrived. Athena closed her eyes. She wished she had convinced Ronnie to call his wife before she amputated his arm. Amputated his arm. She had done that. Her hands shook violently as his scream vibrated in her mind. Athena looked over her shoulder into the darkness. She prayed an ambulance would arrive soon. 

"Ambulance 212 two minutes out." A voice came through on Athena's radio.

"Copy." Athena replied before quickly returning to applying pressure to Ronnie's wound.

Athena sighed in relief when the headlights of the ambulance shone on her and Captain Cooper. The EMTs rushed over to them. One helped her off Captain Cooper and two more examined him. In the calmest tone she could muster Athena relayed to them what she had seen and done.

An EMT insisting on checking Athena even though she protested. "It's all his blood. I'm fine."

"I'd feel better if you would just let me take a quick look. You could have gotten a cut or scratch that you aren't feeling because of the adrenaline." The EMT said. Athena nodded consenting the exam. She stood impatiently while he checked her out. "You're good." He told her.

"Thank you." Athena said gently. As the adrenaline was wearing off a bit she realized she was being difficult and the EMT was just doing his job.

He nodded."It's a stressful time for us all." The EMT was sympathetic. "We'll give you a ride to the field hospital Sergeant." 

"You did a good job with the amputation." One of the EMTs acknowledged during the drive. Athena just nodded. Like Cooper she was praising Athena for cutting off his arm. She didn't feel like she deserved it. Yes, it saved his life, but in Athena's eyes it was still a tragedy. She didn't want to be harolled as a hero for it.

When they got to the field hospital Athena surveyed the organized chaos unfolding around her. People huddled waiting for news about loved ones. Nurses and doctors shouting orders. First responders exiting and entering the building. She cleared a path for the EMTs to bring Ronnie inside.

Eddie looked up and caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. He brushed pasy Lena, his attention now focused on Athena. He quickly made his way over to her. He searched for a wound surprised she was up and moving with the amount of blood she was wearing. Even after she told him it wasn't her blood, Eddie wasn't convinced.

"Really I'm fine Eddie." Athena said as he continue to search for a wound. "An EMT already checked me out." Eddie's reaction confirmed Athena's fear: it looked as bad as she thought it did. Of course someone would assume it was her blood caked on her hands and uniform. Athena was glad it was Eddie that found her not Bobby. She could imagine what Bobby's reaction would be, although, to be fair, she'd feel the same if she saw him covered in blood not knowing it wasn't his.

"Officer." A nurse approached them. At the same time, Athena and Eddie told her she was fine. The nurse nodded, "Let me help you clean up." The nurse had been watching Athena for a few minutes and knew by the look on Athena's face that she wasn't okay mentally, even if she was physically fine. She wanted to give the officer a place to decompress as well as clean off the blood.

"I'm sure there are other patients you can tend to." Athena said kindly. She by no means meant to brush off the nurse, but there had to be higher priorities for her.

"Right now you're my patient eh…."

"Sergeant Grant…Athena." Athena answered. She turned to Eddie and opened her mouth but Eddie already knew what she was going to say.

"I'll tell Bobby I saw you and you're fine." Eddie took the words right out of her mouth. Athena nodded and let the nurse walk her inside.

Eddie didn't think he would ever let go of Christopher but he did. He watched the boy shed fresh tears when he launched himself into Buck's arms. Eddie reluctantly followed the 118 back to the central command tent where they would figure out their next move.

"Cap." Eddie jogged to catch up to Bobby.

"I saw Athena. She wanted me to tell you she's fine." Eddie told him. He left out the part of her being covered in blood. "She was the one the found Captain Cooper." He saw the relief flood Bobby face.

"Thank you Eddie." Bobby replied then turned to recieve the team's instructions. "Did Lena get checked out?"

Eddie nodded, "She did. She's with Captain Cooper now." The pair joined the rest of the team and Bobby gave them their next instructions.

**

"Athena." Bobby was surprised that she actually picked up his call. She was still on shift, her actual shift time now, and there was still plenty of rescue and enforcement operations going on. "I know you're working but I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading home for my mandatory twelve hours off then I'll be back at work."

"I get off in about five hours and then I'm going to make a quick stop on my way home."

"Athena." Bobby stopped he wasn't sure it was a great time to bring it up. "I just saw Captain Cooper." He held his breath unsure what her reaction would be.

Athena was quiet for a moment. "That's who I wanted to see after work before I come home. How is he?"

"He's in good spirits and the doctors say he's doing well. Athena, I know that wasn't easy."

"Bobby, can we do this later? I got to go." She hung up. 

Captain Maynard was waiting for Athena to get off the phone, but didn't have to hang up right that second. However, it was an excuse to avoid the conversation. Athena was still trying to process the trauma herself. She knew it was only a matter of time before Bobby caught wind of what she had done. Athena just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Athena pushed those thoughts away and returned her attention to Captain Maynard's orders.

Bobby gently shut the door behind him. As he did so he heard the sound of feet racing across the floor. He turned back around just in time to catch his step kids as they threw themselves into his arms. They were quiet for a few moments processing that he was home before the steady stream of questions began. 

"Let the man breath." Michael said appearing. Reluctantly Harry and May stopped their questioning. Michael stepped forward to hug Bobby, "I'm glad your okay brother."

"Have you heard from mom?" Bobby's head turned at the sound of Harry's question.

Bobby nodded, "I just talked to her. She's doing well." Bobby wasn't sure well was the right word. He had his own concerns, but he could talk to her about them later. The important thing was she was safe and working hard for those still reeling from the devestation. 

"We just finished eating, but there's plenty." Michael gestured to the kitchen. Bobby nodded and followed. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

The kids asked a few questions about the tsunami and then Bobby asked them about their experience. Harry excitedly talk about what he knew even though he was safely at home at the time. May was more subdued in her recount of what happened to her and Athena. It was clear to Bobby that she was still figuring out her feelings about the whole thing herself.

**

The police station was unsurprisingly quiet when Athena returned at the end of her shift. She was grateful for the quietness. As she changed out of her uniform, she was glad she had already had the opportunity to change out of the blood soaked ones. It had obviously been a emotional day and Athena wasn't sure she could handle much more. But of course there was one stop she had to make on her way home. 

Athena had no idea what would happen when she saw Captain Cooper. Would he still be sympathetic to the position Athena was put in? Would he be angry now the adrenaline had worn off? Would he blame her like Athena still blamed herself?

After getting turned around at least twice Athena finally arrived at Captain Cooper's room. The door was open. She knocked gently on the doorframe and watched three faces look up at her. It took a moment then a smile spread across Ronnie's face. He waved her her.

"Sergeant Grant." He smiled at her. "Let me introduce you to my wife Ellen and our son Jeremiah."

Athena shook their hands. Jeremiah was about Harry's age. The boy was sitting on his father's bed a book in his lap. 

"Thank you." Ellen pulled Athena into a hug. "Thank you for saving him.

Athena was a little taken aback. They weren't resentful or mad. No, they were grateful. Grateful because he was alive and that was the important thing. Athena felt a great deal of weight fall from her shoulders. She was so relieved and felt undeserving of their praise. Athena only stayed for a few more minutes. Athena tried to apologize, but Ronnie wouldn't hear it.

"Sergeant, you saved my life. You found me in that pile of debris and got me out." He gestured to his arm, "I accepted that I was going to lose the arm hours before you arrived. If you hadn't cut me free the EMTs would have."

Athena couldn't stop the tears that suddenly were falling. She leaned over and hugged Ronnie. "Thank you." She whispered. He didn't blame her. She felt like she could breathe again. Athena knew she should stop blaming herself, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. Athena said goodbye to Ellen and Jeremiah and left.

**  
"Hey, hey!" Athena called out in greeting when she walked through the door. 

A few moments later, Harry and May's arms were around her. Bobby smiled and put his arms tightly around her. Athena leaned into him. Next Athena squeezed each of her children knowing how lucky they were to all be okay. Finally she turned to Bobby.

Her eyes met his gaze. Each of them trying to convey the unsaid words of love and comfort. "Hey." She gave him a small smile before slipping her arms around his middle. Bobby put his arms around her neck and held her close. 

"Hey." He respond. He pressed his lips against hers briefly. The kiss wasn't nearly as long as Bobby would have liked, but the kids were right there. As he pulled away, Athena moved her hand up to his neck. She pressed her lips back against his firmly. The kiss lasted several seconds. Harry muttered something that sounded like "ew" as he and May walked into the kitchen. Athena rolled her eyes. It was a perfectly innocent kiss. 

"I just wasn't ready to let you go." Athena spoke softly. 

"I know the feeling." Bobby squeezed her side. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not too hungry."

"I'll fix you up a small plate." He told her. 

Athena sat down at the table beside Harry. Bobby placed a plate beside her then sat down on her other side. Athena was only able to eat a portion of what was on her plate.

"Sorry." Athena apologized when her phone chimed. She looked at the message, "Michael will be over in the morning to watch the kids. What time do you go back to work?"

"6am." Bobby replied, "You?"

"9am." Athena responded. She glanced at her watch, "It's already getting late." It was almost ten.

Harry yawned. "I'm tired." He got up and stretched.

"Good night." Bobby said. 

Both Athena and Bobby watched Harry head to bed. Athena. Got up to take her plate to the sink. Bobby followed. He put his hands on her shoulders as she washed her plate. 

"How are the kids really doing?" Athena asked quietly.

"All things considered pretty good. May has been very quiet."

"Mmm." Was all Athena said, "and how are you?" She turned around.

"I'm good." He said.

"I was worried about you." She touched his cheek.

He removed her hand from his cheek holding it in his own. "I was worried about you too. He kissed her. "Let's go to bed."

"I'll be right there I want to say goodnight to May." She moved past him relunctantly. She didn't want to leave his embrace. She was extremely comforted by his presence. He calmed her in a way she couldn't explain. 

Athena walked into the bedroom feeling like she was in a trance. Bobby noticed. He had to say her name multiple times before she heard him. 

Athena turned towards him. Her expression only slightly less dazed as she tried to think of what he had been saying to her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She hadn't actually heard a word he said.

"What's on your mind?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She said quietly. 

"You sure that's it?" He pushed slightly.

Athena nodded, "It was a difficult day." 

Bobby nodded and remained quiet. He didn't want to push her to talk. It was clear to him she wasn't okay. However, she deserved the space to work out her own feelings without his intrusion. Athena got comfortable in her spot. Bobby watched her turn her back to him. "Can I do anything?" Her behavior was worrisome. He could think of a hundred things she could have seen that day that would shake her conscious, but there was one that he thought was the most likely. "Hey." He said in response to the sound of her sniffling. "Athena." He cuddled against her back. He rubbed her arm with his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." Athena replied while wiping away the few runaway tears. 

"Okay." He continued in his calming voice. "I'll just be right here. Is that okay?"

"Please." Athena nodded. There it was again. That unexplainable serenity she felt when Bobby held her. Athena closed her eyes and tried to get her mind to focus on the ease he brought her. Though her mind kept trying to show her flashes of her amputating Ronnie's arm. 

"It's alright." He comforted. "Try and get some sleep."

Athena eventually lost the battle of conciousness slipping into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read more about Athena dealing with the guilt of amputating Ronnie's arm read (or re-read) chapter 10: Not Okay


	35. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x10: After Michael leaves Bobby and Athena's, Bobby still has questions.

Athena took a sip of coffee as Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. Athena moved into the kitchen and Bobby followed. He no longer felt as tired as he did when he got home. He still had questions despite Michael's reasonable explanation for his intrusion into his and Athena's bed. Bobby felt a gut reaction. Jealousy. Uncertainty. It didn't make sense. Michael was gay. Michael was happy for Athena and Bobby. But a seed of doubt had been planted. Michael had no recollection of coming over. What else happened last night that he couldn't remember? Bobby reasonably believed Athena would never cheat on him. She muttered something to him about how she would have noticed if she slept with Michael when Bobby not so subtly mentioned it in his list of activities parasomnia patients don't remember doing. But he was still very uneasy about the fact Michael had been in their bed. Bobby quickly shut out the image of Michael and Athena in bed together. 

She walked around the counter and looked up at Bobby. He was looking at her. He didn't look mad. He didn't look angry. He was just looking an almost neutral expression. Athena hated it when he looked at her like that because she couldn't refuse him when he had that look. He wanted something and was waiting patiently, or at least pretending to be patiently waiting, for her to give it to him.

"What?" She asked cautiously. She was tired and still grumpy from sleeping on the couch. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"We need to talk about this." He told her firmly. He respected her relationship with Michael. He was grateful for Michael's acceptance of him in Athena, May, and Harry's lives. But this, he wasn't okay with. This made him very uncomfortable. "Did you and Michael have sex last night?" He asked slowly.

Athena looked very offended, "Excuse you?" She asked not believing her ears. Michael had just given a innocent explanation for what happened. As awkward and weird as it was, Athena didn't think it needed to be dicussed further. She was stunned into silence.

"I see." Bobby dropped his gaze. He assumed her defensive tone and silence told him what the answer was. He felt… well he didn't know what exactly. Bobby turned and walked out. Out of the room and out of the house. 

Athena still stood in the kitchen staring at the spot where Bobby had been standing. It was only when she heard the front door close did she realize he had left the house not just the room. Athena was on the defensive. She did nothing wrong. Nothing happened between her and Michael. Bobby didn't even let her answer. He jumped to a conclusion. 

"Where's Bobby?" May's voice pulled Athena from her thoughts. "His bag is in the liviing room."

"He went out for some fresh air."

That got May's attention. It was a odd. "Mom," her voice was quiet, "did you and Bobby have a fight or something."

Athena thought for a moment. It wasn't really a fight because he didn't even stick around to hear what she had to say. "Or something." She replied absentmindedly, her thoughts still on Bobby.

Athena didn't question her recollection of the events, but she combed through them in her mind. She felt someone get into bed and thought it was Bobby. She had rolled over and quickly realized it was Michael. With hundreds of questions swirling in her mind she had rolled over and tried to sleep while her groggy mind searched for an explanation. His snoring was too loud. She got up and moved to the couch. That was it. That's all that happened. All Athena had done was momentarily cuddle against him thinking it was Bobby. They didn't kiss. They barely touched. Certainly there was absolutely no sex. Anger flared up as she thought about how quickily Bobby had accused her of cheating.

Now she tried to see if from Bobby's perspective. How would she feel if she came home and Bobby told her another woman was in their bed? She'd instantly think he was cheating. And if that woman was someone he had been romantically involved with? A woman he had a history with? Even more so. Finally, if that woman had a permanent place in his life because of kids? It almost seemed logical that they might fall back together again. Athena thought she understood Bobby's point of view a little better now. 

She realized she was thinking from the wrong perspective. She kept thinking Michael is gay, why would Bobby think they'd get together? But that didn't stop them from being married for almost 15 years and creating two children. The point wasn't that it couldn't happen because Michael was gay. Athena now thought she got Bobby's point. Another man should not be in our bed. Period. End of disucssion

Bobby went for a drive. He didn't have a destination in mind but he needed to get away. His question to Athena ringing in his ears almost as loudly as her silence. Bobby only had questions; no answers. Why? Was the most prominent question but he couldn't come up with an answer or at least a good one anyway. Finally Bobby pulled over and just sat in his car. He only got more frustrated as he couldn't make sense of anything. He had a right to be skeptical. He had a right to be jealous. He had a right to question her fidelity. Why had she gotten so defensive if it was as innocent as Michael said it was. Bobby hit pause on his thoughts. He couldn't let himself tailspin into questioning his marriage. He believed in his marriage. He couldn't think of it ending. It was too painful to think about. It would break him for sure.

May and Harry went out to the movies with the Anderson's. The quiet house was unsettling to Athena. She shouldn't be alone, Bobby should be here. Athena picked up her phone and called Bobby. She was not surprised when he didn't pick up. She sent him a text hoping maybe he'd at least read it even if he wasn't ready to talk to her: Please come home. I want to talk about this. I'm sorry about this morning. Athena drummed her fingers contemplating whether or not to include a final sentence. In the end she decides to do it. She adds: It's not what you think. She hit send. She cringed reading the last line again. It was over used in shows and movies and life, but for Athena it was true. It really wasn't what Bobby was thinking it was. She hoped he would let her explain.

Bobby didn't reply to her text but a short while later Athena heard him come home. She poked her head out of the bedroom where she was putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"Hey." She said causing him to look up at her  
He stopped on the stairs.

"Hi." He slowly walked down the last two stairs.

They stood looking at each other. Neither ready to say something. Athena finally spoke, "Thank you for coming home."

Bobby stuffed his hands into his pockets; a sure sign he was uncomfortable, "You wanted to uh explain." 

"Can it wait a minute?" She gestured back to the bedroom, "I'm just putting clean sheets on the bed."

"Getting rid of incriminating evidence?" His voice was callous. A tone he didn't recognize. Bobby didn't know what caused him to say it. Athena opened and closed her mouth. She had never heard Bobby use a tone like that. Bobby watched her walk back into the bedroom and followed. He picked a throw pillow off the floor and put it on the bed. 

"Thank you." Athena said. The bed was now made leaving nothing else between them but this conversation. "I don't like how quickly you assumed I cheated on you." Athena started.

Before replying Bobby turned and closed the door. "You're mad at me for drawing a plausible conclusion?" Bobby was defensive. How was this his fault?

"No." Athena quickly replied. "No, I'm saying I want to understand why you jumped to that conclusion."

"Well let's see. I'm gone for a night and come home to find another man in our bed. You and Michael have a strong partnership and I know he still has a place in this family and in your heart. It didn't take much to conclude something may have happened. If Michael is suffering from parasomnia, it's not far fetched that he would not remember having sex."

"We did not have sex." Athena stated firmly. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked finally ready to hear Athena's story. 

"It was late. I don't know maybe 2 or 3 in the morning. Movement on your side of the bed woke me up. It occured to me as odd since I knew you were on shift. When I rolled over and cuddled next to the mass I thought was you. I instantly realized it was Michael. I moved back over to my side and tried to go to sleep but his snoring was too loud. That when I moved the couch. Nothing else happened." She walked over to him, "Bobby, I love you. I would never cheat."

Bobby nodded, "I'm sorry I walked out earlier." He kissed her.

"About that," Athena put her hand on her hip. "You didn't give me a chance to talk. You walked out on me. On us. Just like that." It's what hurt Athena the most. Bobby nodded acknowledging what she said. "Why?"

Bobby sighed, "Marcy and I fought alot in the lead up to the fire. I'd tell her I was just going on a walk but I'd go down to my drug den then come back up to bed. It's my defense just to remove myself from the situation." He noticed a worried expression on Athena's face. He held up his hands, "I was just on a drive." He knew what she was thinking.

"I don't like fighting with you, but we can't work it out of you bolt at the first sign of trouble. I'm not saying we shouldn't take time to calm down, but I don't want you to walk out. I want you to stay and work it out with me."

"Okay." Bobby agreed.

"We good?" she asked.

"We're good." He confirmed with a kiss, "Actually, one more thing. Michael was right. This isn't his house." Athena looked like she wanted to say something but Bobby pushed on, "Look, he will always be welcome in this house. I'm not trying to push him out. I would never do that to the kids or you, but we need some boundaries. I'm not asking for a lot."

"I know." Athena patted his chest. "You've been incredibly understanding of his place in this family."

"He is a good man. He has done everything he can to show his support of our relationship. I want to continue to respect his place as Harry and May's father." Bobby took her hand. "Come here. He gently pulled her into him. He dropped her hand and put his arms around her. "I love you."

"This kids will still be gone at the movies for at least another hour." Athena informed him. She slipped her hands under his shirt. 

Bobby grinned. "Make up sex?" Athena nodded pulled his lips down to hers.


	36. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby celebrate Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Chapter warning:  
Explicit sexual content/ SMUTish  
Hints of fluff or maybe full on fluff depending on your view of fluffiness (I mean it IS Valentine's Day)

As the day of red and white and pink hearts drew nearer Athena found herself eager for it to pass. Bobby, was the opposite. He loved Valentine's Day. He was the sappy type, not that Athena had anything against it. But in her mind it wasn't a real holiday. Loving someone wasn't about showing it on one day. Athena didn't like all the fuss and fam fare for the "holiday", but was happy to indulge Bobby for the day.

Quiet as to not wake Bobby who probably just fell asleep after getting home from the night shift, Athena got out of bed. She quietly changed and walked into the living room, careful to shut the bedroom door quietly behind her. Athena stopped when she reached the kitchen. On the counter she saw three little piles of cards, chocolates, and flowers. Red roses and milk chocolate for her, pink roses and milk chocolate for May, and white roses and white chocolate for Harry.

Athena picked up the card and read Bobby's note:

Athena-  
I love you more than I can ever express. Everyday with you feels like Valentine's Day- a day to express my love and support for you and this family.   
All my love today and forever,  
Bobby

Athena smiled down at his note. So simple, yet so meaningful. She opened her box of chocolate and ate a piece as she made coffee. When Harry and May joined her in the kitchen she pressed her finger to lips reminding them their stepfather was sleeping. She watched the joy on their faces as they read their notes from Bobby and opened their chocolates. After they had all eaten something more than chocolate for breakfast, Athena waved them out the door. She dropped the kids at school and headed to work.

"Hey," Athena called out entering the house that night. Bobby walked out of the bedroom as she came down the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm late." She kissed him. "Paperwork."

Bobby laid his jacket on the back of the couch, "No worries. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Just give me a few minutes to change." She patted his arm and walked into the bedroom. 

Athena put away her gun and quickly pulled a dress and heels from her closet. She touched up her makeup and slipped her feet into her heels. Taking one last look in the mirror, Athena walkes back into the bedroom and picked up her purse. 

She put her arm around Bobby as she came up behind him, "Ready?' 

Bobby smiled. He looked at her and he cheeks flushed, "Let's go." 

"You're going out? But mom you hate Valentine's Day." Harry pointed out. 

Bobby laughed. Athena blushed. "I…I…" she gathered herself. "It's important to Bobby and because I love him, I'm willing to put my distain for the frivolousness aside. Sometimes it's not about what you like or dislike." She told Harry. Athena would admit that she was actually looking forward to going out with Bobby tonight. It had been a while since the two of them had gone out on a date.

"Have a nice time." May told them.

"We'll be back around 11. It's a school night, so I want lights out at 10:30."

"Yes mom." Harry and May said together.

Bobby waited till they were in the car to ask Athena what excactly her plan was for the night. He thought they would be home earlier than 11. After all they were just going out to dinner.

"After dinner I'm taking you out." She replied with a smile, "We're going clubbing." Bobby was pleasantly suprised and Athena noticed, "You are always complaining that I don't take you out enough. So I'm taking you out baby."

Bobby chuckled, "I hope you save some energy for when we get home." He had some other plans in mind.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She blew him a kiss.

  
Athena and Bobby had a lovely, romantic dinner. Athena didn't mind all the other lovey dovey couples because she only had eyes for her husband. And if anyone else in the room looked at them they would see Athena and Bobby were just as lovey dovey as any other couple in the room. 

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about Mr. Nash?" She eyed him knowlingly. His eyes were shining merrily at her and he had been wearing the same shit faced grin all evening. 

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be having a night out with my beautiful wife." Her beauty never ceased to amaze him, and it was opportunities like these, where they just got to be together, that deepened his love for her (if that was even possible).

"Mmhmm." Athena couldn't help but smile. His gaze was impassioned with his burning love for her. So strong it made her stomach turn, because she hoped his love will always be that strong. She blew him a kiss, "Love you." 

"Earth to Athena." Bobby said, the corners of his mouth twitching up, "You okay?" She had zoned out.

Athena squeezed his hand. She had been lost in thought, reflecting on how far they'd come as individuals and as a couple, "I was just thinking about all we've been through. Our own personal traumas and the ones we've weathered together. I try to pretend I'm all put togethet, but when I crack you hold the pieces together and remind me I don't have to have it together all the time." 

"I believe you taught me that lesson." Bobby raised his water glass in her direction before taking a sip. He set it down, "I know I don't have tell you how much you've changed my life. How you saved me."

"You saved yourself." Athena cut in, "By not giving up on yourself and finding your purpose again."

Bobby nodded, "I found joy in life. You brought love into my life. You brought me a family and a place to call home. Everyday I try to do right by you and the kids. I know I'm not always successful, but…"

"But you make the effort. I see it. The kids see it. This is a marriage, a partnership, a work in progress that we can always improve." Athena's voice got light, "But tonight we're out to celebrate love." She rolled her eyes playfully.

  
Athena paid the bill. Bobby stood up and offered Athena his hand. She gladly took it and the couple walked out of the restaurant. 

Athena took Bobby to a club she'd visited on a few occasions, and where she knew she and Bobby wouldn't stick out as fifty year olds. Admittedly Bobby wasn't much for dancing his dad moves outside the house, but he let Athena's carefree spirit relax him. Of course, Athena could actually dance. 

Athena felt Bobby's hand tighten around her waist. She stepped into him and brushed her lips against his. Athena put her arms around his neck. Bobby dropped his hands to her ass. Athena stepped closer to so there was wasn't room to slide a piece of paper between them. Athena heard Bobby intake a sharp breath of air. Bobby could feel an erection starting. 

"I'm ready to take you home." He said to her wanting to get out of the club before his erection became obvious. 

Athena was a little disapointed at first, but then she felt it. She nodded and let Bobby lead her out of the club. Bobby took the keys and drove home. Athena rested her hand on his thigh. She gazed out the window lost in thought and absentmindedly rubbing his thigh with her thumb. That didn't help Bobby's attempts to keep his erection at bay. He could only think of where he wanted her hand to be. 

Quietly Athena and Bobby entered the house. The lights were off so Athena figured Harry and May were asleep or at least had their lights off like she asked.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut Bobby pushed Athena against the door with a soft thud.   
"Shh." A chuckle rose from Athena's chest. He reached for the door knob twisting the lock. He moved his hands back to her body. He moved his hands up her sides. He kissed her hurriedly. Athena could feel his semi erect cock swelling in his pants. 

"Bobby." Athena gently put her hand on his chest. "Easy there Captain." She wanted him to slow down. 

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead and took a step back.

Athena gently grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him back towards her. "Not so fast." 

Bobby looked confused. He didn't know what she wanted. Miscommunications weren't usually an issue for them in the bedroom, but right now he felt he was getting mixed signals from her, "So you do want to have sex?" He asked his thumb rubbing against her hip. 

Athena nodded, "I do. I want slow sensual sex." Her voice changed to a softer, more lustful one, "I want to feel every touch."

Bobby kissed her passionately drawing her lip between his teeth. His thumbs gently rubbed circles against her hips. Athena began undoing the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Bobby reach behind Athena and pulled the zipper down trailing his fingers down her back as he went. Athena let out a soft moan; his touch lit her body ablaze. She wanted to feel his touch everywhere. 

Athena looked down at the puddle of fabric at her feet. She stepped out of her feels now two inches shorter than she had been. She gently put her hands on Bobby's chest staring into his brown eyes. "I love you." She told him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck pulling his lips down to hers. She controlled the kiss. It was slow and agonizing for Bobby, yet each gentle stroke of her tongue caused an electrifying reaction. The tension building between them. 

Bobby could feel the blood quickly rushing south. His cock now feeling uncomfortably confined in his pants. His hands still on Athena's hips he began rhythmically grinding his hips into her. "I want you." He said pulling gently on her earlobe as he dropped his lips to whisper in her ear. He felt the goosebumps shoot up on her arm, "Athena" he moaned. Bobby's hands were now cupping her ass. 

Athena could feel his cock twitching between them. She could only imagine the throbbing sensation he was feeling. Bobby's hands pushed her panties down. Bobby slipped a finger between her folds. His touch was gentle, almost too gentle. It was feather light when her body craved something stronger, deeper.

"Bobby." Athena arched her back pushing her pussy into his hand. Her body was screaming for more. Aching for the feel of him between her legs. The thought alone made Athena instinctively part her legs. Athena pulled Bobby over to the bed. She took a seat and reached for his pants. Bobby helped push them out of the way. A jolt of anticipation ran through Athena as she helped free his member.

An almost animalistic instinct sent shivers down her spine. She curbed the instinct. Looking into his soft eyes. She saw too them momentarily cloud, the momentary instinct to sink himself into her in an aminalistic manner flashed in his mind. But their body language was gently and relaxed. Conducive to the sensual sex Athena wanted.

Athena leaned back onto the bed. She spread her legs for him and closed her eyes. She felt Bobby climb onto the bed on top of her. When she didn't feel him entering her she opening her eyes. He was gazing back at her. 

Bobby captured his lips in a searing closed lip kiss. He guided himself inside her. Athena parted her lips as she gasped. Athena felt Bobby moving slowly taking is time, not quite submerging himself fully. Athena grinded her hips against his impatient for him to fill her completely. 

"Bobby." She moaned. A hint of irritation evident in her voice.

"You're the one who said you wanted to feel every touch." He reminded her, his voice poised. Admittedly he was only barely hanging onto his self control. He desperately wanted to bury himself inside her. Athena wimpered as Bobby continued to thrust just short of full submersion. Having had enjoyed his fun, Bobby finally thrusted himself fully inside her. 

Athena bit back the cry of ecstasy that wanted to tear from her lips as her husband continued to slowly pump him member inside her; streching and filling her, pushing against her, moving with her, amd making her feel every bit of the pleasure. 

Athena's talons slowly raked his back in time with their movements. The feeling of his muscles rippling beneath her hands while he worked to please her in the best way brought Athena pure joy. She could feel her clitoris throbbing sending waves of bliss throughout her body. 

"Bobby," Athena breathed. She felt his movements quickening. 

"Athena!" Bobby's cry tore from his lips as she squeezed herself around his shaft without warning spurring his release. 

Athena closed her eyes as she felt him come. She let the shakes of his release rock her bringing about her own climax. She gasped and gribbed Bobby's biceps as she came. 

A short while later Athena was contently curled in Bobby's arms. The smell of sex still hung in the air. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Athena said softly, sleep starting to come over her.

"Be careful," Bobby warned, the playfullness apparent in his voice, "people might think you actually like Valentine's Day."

"I think any day that ends with sex is a good day." She joked earned a poke in the ribs from Bobby.


	37. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes from "Rage"

Bobby sensed a mood hovering over the house as he walked down the stairs. He found his family sitting around the table. He glanced around at them all as none of them seemed to notice his presence. Athena is simmering in anger over something. May is pointedly avoiding Athena while doing homework at one end of the table. Harry is staring blankly at a page in his book.

"What's going on?" He didn't like the uneasy feeling that came over him. Clearly something had happened while he was at his AA meeting, and it wasn't just that Michael had dropped the kids off after their weekend visiting his mother. Athena abruptly announced it is bed time for the kids, barely sparing her husband a glance. May muttered something under her breath that neither Bobby nor Athena heard. May doesn't even greet Bobby as she brushes by him on her way to bed. Harry quickly says goodnight and follows his sister. Harry at least made eye contact with Bobby. Bobby watched Harry retreat up the stairs then turned on Athena searching for an explanation.

Athena glanced warily at her husband, "You're gonna wanna sit down for this." She told him. 

As he sits, Bobby thinks nothing good could come from a preemptive statement like that. Sure enough as Athena fills him in on what happened to Michael and the kids, Bobby is stunned into silence. Athena tells him the story as Michael and the kids had recanted it to her. Then she told him about her and Michael's heated discussion that followed, including May's threat to post the video and the terror etched in Harry's innocent face. Bobby sits quietly taking it all in, occasionally nodding. He heard the conflict in her tone and could see it in the emotions that filtered across her face as she spoke. Athena reverts back to silence when she finishes, waiting for Bobby to say something. 

Bobby thinks carefully about what to say, "Athena, I can't even imagine." It's not the comfort he hoped to give her, but it was the truth. He was a white man. He wasn't going to pretend he understood what Michael, Harry, and May must have been feeling or how Athena viewed it. He looked sympathetically at her. Bobby felt inadequate that he didn't have more to say. Sure he was angry and upset. Pissed that people he loved had been subjected to such horrific events, but again, he wasn't going to pretend that he knew what they were going through.

Athena reached for his hand, "I know." Athena knew he cared, but also why he couldn't or wouldn't say more. Again silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts. After several minutes past, and it was clear neither of them were going to say anything else on the topic, at least for now, Bobby suggested they go to bed.

**

After Bobby walked Michael to the door he went back out onto the patio and sat down. Michael's words still bouncing around in his head. An uncomfortable sensation washed over him. One that made his stomach turn. Michael had told Bobby he knew Bobby would do anything for his kids and be there for them. Images of Brooke and Bobby Jr filled his mind. He would have done anything for them if only he hadn't been weak and selfish and let his dependency on drugs and alcohol come first. Bobby leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs and putting his face in his hands. He thought of Harry and May. Bobby would not make the same mistakes he made before.

Another thing Michael said weighed heavy on him. "I know you love them like your own." When Michael had first said it Bobby froze. He didn't know if Michael was implying Bobby was overstepping his place as stepfather. But then Bobby realized what Michael was really trying to say, that Bobby loved them like his own because they were family. He was their stepdad; they were his kids too, not just Michael and Athena's. It terrified Bobby. Of course he loved them, but he was constantly reminding himself they weren't his kids. That Athena and Michael were Harry and May's parents, and he was just an additional adult in their lives. Hearing Michael tell Bobby he knew he loved them like they were his own went against everything he had been telling himself. Bobby felt like ice cold water had been dumped over his head. What terrified him most was the possibility of letting them down. Failing them like he had failed Brooke and Bobby Jr. Bobby shivered. He didn't known if it was from the cold night air or his revelation. 

Bobby pulled out his phone. He wanted to call Athena and hear her reassuring voice. But she was working and he didn't want to bother her with this. After several minutes of back and forth debate in his mind, Bobby called Athena. He wasn't surprised when he got her voicemail. 

Bobby cleared his throat. He hadn't actually thought about what to say. "Everything's fine." He started. He didn't want her to worry when she saw the missed call. "Michael came over for dinner. He wanted to see the kids and we were talking." Bobby knew he was rambling so he stopped, 'I guess I just wanted to tell you I love you. I love your-." Bobby again cut himself off. He sighed, "I love OUR kids." He corrected himself. "That's um, that's all. See you soon. Stay safe Sergeant."

Athena got back into her car after a rountine traffic stop. She furrowed her brow at the miss call notification from Bobby. He usually just texted when he knew she was at work. Athena pulled over into nearby parking lot. Athena held her phone to her ear to listen to his voicemail. Her first instinct was he is in trouble. Everything about it felt wrong. The unusualness of the call, his tone, and that he just said he loved her and the kids. It didn't feel right. She quickly texted Michael acknowledging the unusual voicemail and asked what they talked about. Michael replied almost instantly telling her roughly what he said to Bobby. He added that he was so fucking glad Bobby loved their kids like his own. Athena sent him a thanks.

Athena took a moment to process, trying to put herself in Bobby's shoes. She remembered their conversation after he abruptly walked out after seeing May in her homecoming dress a year or so ago. Since then, she tried to be very sensitive about his relationship with her children. Athena pulled up Bobby's contact and pressed the call button. She needed to hear his voice and make sure he was okay. "Pick up Bobby, come on." She muttered while the line rang.

Bobby looked down at his phone in surprise when it starts ringing and Athena's name appeared on the screen. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "I got your message. You okay?" She turned his question back to him.

"I'm fine." He replied. "It's hard for me to stand by and watch the people I love most go through something I can't relate to." Athena remained quiet and Bobby kept going, "Michael said something to me tonight about Harry and May. I'll admit it shocked me at first, but the more I thought about it, I realized how true it was."

"Bobby?" Athena checked to see if he was still there. He had been silence for several seconds.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Bobby, I'm sure it's not stupid." She waited patiently for him to tell her what he was thinking.

"I love your kids." Bobby's voice started to shake as the emotion crashed over him like a tidal wave. 

"I know." Athena said gently. She was unsure what else to say.

"You don't understand." Bobby spoke up, "I don't want to fail them like I failed Brooke and Bobby Jr. They were scared and sufferimg and I could protect them." Bobby choked up, "Athena, it brings me physical pain that I can't do anything for Harry and May. I can't protect them. Not from this."

"Bobby," Athena's voice was soft, "you are doing something. You are a steady presence in their worlds that have just been rocked. They don't blame you for not being able to understand. In fact, I'm sure it's a comfort to them."

"Right." Bobby nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'm sorry to bother you at work. I'll let you go." 

"Good night Bobby. I love you." Athena wanted to say more, but this was a conversation she preferred to have in person. And she was on duty.

"Love you too." Bobby hung up and got into bed.

**  
"Smells good." Athena set her purse down on the chair and followed the smell into the kitchen.

"Hi." Bobby kissed her. 

Harry stopped setting the table to hug her, but May just rolled her eyes at Athena. Athena felt a pang. May's cold attitude towards her the past few days hurt. But tonight Athena didn't have the energy to deal with it so she let it go. 

"May; can you please get the napkins out of the drier?" Bobby asked. She got up without a word. Harry returned to setting the table.

Athena put her forearms on the counter beside Bobby and leaned into it. Athena muttered a comment., "May's still mad at me."

Bobby nodded. He put one of his hands on hers and Athena ooked up at him. "She's angry and scared. She'll come around." He tried to give her some comfort. 

Athena sighed. She hated that her daughter was treating her this way, but Athena stood by her position. "Just how long do you think I'll be the enemy?" She asked, genuinely asking.

"She's seventeen. I'm sure some teenage crisis isn't far away." Bobby was pleased to see Athena chuckle. He glanced at his stepdaughter as she returned. He supported May's right to have her own opinion, but hoped the rift between mother and daughter wouldn't last much longer.


	38. Athena Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill-ins from "Athena Begins"
> 
> ** any quotes and phrases you recognize from the episode don't belong to me.
> 
> I've written about this episode for a few different stories, but here is my take for Firsts

Elaine looked up when someone knocked on her door. "Officer Myers." She nodded and the young woman entered. Elaine's shift had finished. She made it all the way to her car then realized she had left her phone in her office. It was the only reason Officer Myers found her in her office now. 

"We made an arrest. The detective team found something." 

Before Elaine could tell her to talk to one of the captains who were currently on duty, Rick strode into the office through the open door, "Captain," he addressed Elaine, "you're going to want to see this."

Elaine opened her mouth to ask if he really thought she was on shift at the moment, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Rick?" She knitted her brow. He was pale and his hand was shaking as he placed a photo on the desk in front of her.

Elaine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Somehow she knew whatever Rick was going to tell her was going to be a bombshell. She looked down at the gun. "What's this?"

"We found it on a suspect." Rick dropped his voice, "Elaine, we got a match. It's the gun that killed Emmett."

Elaine's eyes snapped up to meet Rick's, "Are you sure?" 

He nodded, "The suspect is only 19, too young to be the killer, but it's the gun. We tested it. Someone needs to tell Athena." They both knew that someone was Elaine.

Elaine shook her head, "We need to be absolutely sure." She wasn't going to get Athena's hopes up if they weren't sure. Elaine turned back to Officer Myers, "Run the test again and bring me the results." Myers turned and walked out. Rick leaned against the desk as Elaine sank into her seat. The weight of the possibility of a lead in Emmett's case now weighed heavily on her.

"What are you doing?" He eyed her carefully as she pulled out her phone. He didn't think she'd be silly enough to text this news to Athena.

"I'm telling my husband I'll be late. If it is the gun, I'm going to head over to Athena's and tell her."

Rick was silence for a few moments, "How do you think she's going to take it?' Rick asked. 

Elaine sighed, "I have no idea." They settled into silence while they waiting for the confirmation. Elaine's memory played like a movie in her mind. The swarm of officers who responded that night, walking Athena through the scene, the aftermath that followed. She had known who Athena was, but hadn't met her until that night. Time lapsed and Elaine watched Athena morph into the commanding sergeant she was today. She held her friend in such high regards. While she wished they had met under less devestating circumstances, she was glad of the friendship that forged in the years that followed.

"Captain," Myers returned with a piece of paper in hand, "it's a match." 

Elaine took the paper, "Thank you." Again she dismissed the officer. Elaine read the paper and handed it to Rick, "I gotta go tell Athena." She said solemnly. 

"The team and I will start working." Rick followed her out of the office.

  
Elaine shut off the engine and sat in her car. She knew she was going to be opening Pandora's box. Steadying herself with a few calming breaths Elaine got out of the car. She walked to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello Elaine." Bobby was surprised to see his wife's captain on their doorstep.

"Hi Bobby." Elaine smiled. "I'm sorry to drop by without warning. Is Athena home?" Elaine purposely didn't text or call Athena in advance because there was no preface for what she had to tell Athena. It had to be said in person. 

"Yeah, we're just finishing up dinner. Come on in." Bobby waved her inside, shutting the door behind her. 

Bobby left Elaine and Athena in the living room and returned to the kitchen to help clean up. Bobby kept his ears perked listening from the kitchen. When Emmett's name was mentioned he asked Michael. Bobby's curiosity grew when Michael didn't know either. At the sound of Harry's question both Michael and Bobby move from behind the counter. Bobby saw flashes of pain and grief across Athena's face when she turned to address Harry's question, but he had no idea why. Bobby glanced at Michael when Athena told Harry Emmett was her fiance', confirming that Athena had never mentioned him to Michael either.

  
Bobby and Athena skirted around each other that night as they got ready for bed. Bobby's head felt like it was going to burst from all the questions he had about Emmett, but Athena had been clear, she didn't want to talk about it. Athena's heart was heavy and her mind full of memories. 

"Good night." Bobby kissed her cheek and rolled over giving her some space. He wasn't tired. He lay awake asking himself questions.

**

"Hey girl." Athena hugged Hen. "Thanks for agreeing to lunch on short notice."

"Of course." Hen rubbed her arm, "What's going on?" The sound of Athena's voice when she called worried Hen. 

Athena started by telling Hen what happened last night then she took a breath. "I fell for cop, quit law school, joined the force, fell in love with the man and the job. We were engaged when he was shot and killed. I haven't talked about him and almost 30 years."

From years of work, Hen was able to school her expression to one of concern, but on the inside she was freaking out. Athena quit law school and followed a man into the police force. She had been engaged before Michael. "Athena, I'm so sorry. How did Michael and Bobby take it?"

Athena chuckled, "They were both surprised obviously. I didn't say much in terms of an explanation after Elaine left. I don't even know where to begin talking about him. After Emmett's death I put all my energy into my work. We never found the killer, so there remains so many loose ends. I shoved it inside a tiny box inside my head and slammed the lid shut, but now…."

"Now it's been cracked open?" Hen followed the analogy. 

"More like I'm the one who has been cracked open." Athena shook her head.

"But now you have the gun. That's something." Hen didn't know much about detective work." It might help you track down the guy, right?"

"I'm not allowed anywhere near the case."

"What are you talking about?" Hen asked  
Sure Athena wasn't a detective but wouldn't the department let her help.

"Everyone from my captain to my husband made me promise not to go near it. I'm just supposed to let the detectives do their jobs. For the first time in 30 years we got a lead and I'm just supposed to stand by and watch."

Hen nodded, "I get Elaine's point. Guess it's sorta like when doctors aren't allowed to work on family. You shouldn't be allowed to investigate your fiancè's death. What's Bobby's opposition?"

"I don't know. Guess he's just following Elaine's lead. He just wants me to be safe. Who knows where this trail is going to lead."

Hen noticed the blank expression on Athena's face, "'Thena?".

"I need to do this, Hen." Athena's voice was firm, but quiet.

Hen nodded. She knew better than to ask why. Athena would tell her when she was ready. "I support you." Hen affirmed, although she was still grappling with all the new information she'd just learned about her friend.

**

Bobby stood still in the kitchen staring after Athena long after she left the room. His patience waving dangerously close to the tipping point. Athena still refused to talk about Emmett, and she now admitted she was the reason he was dead. What the hell happened? A question Bobby still didn't have an answer to and Athena would not answer no matter how many times or different ways Bobby tried to ask it. None of this made sense to Bobby because he didn't know anything. From his perspective Athena, suffering in silence, recklessly decided to take on the investigation by herself without any help or back up. Maybe some part of Bobby understood her need for closure, but for the most part he was angry and hurt.

Bobby slammed his fist down on the counter to release some of his feelings, but quickly regretted it as a aharp pain shot through his hand and wrist. He was angry with Athena for never mentioning Emmett. After everything he told her. All of his dark, regrettable past, and she never said one word about her own loss. He was disapointed that she wouldn't talk to him. She didn't want to tell him anything about it. It was clear to him she never dealt with the grief or pain. The way she had shut down and refused to talk to anyone about Emmett. The way she had just stormed out of the kitchen. Deep down Bobby felt bad for pushing her on it, but didn't regret doing so. He needed some explanation. "Because I'm the reason he's dead." Was not enough. What infuriated Bobby is he knew it was all he would get for now. Athena was one of the most tight-lipped people he knew. Exhibit A, right now. Athena hadn't spoken more than a few sentences about Emmett in the two days Bobby had known about him. Athena wouldn't open up unless she wanted to, and right now, she sure as hell didn't want to.

**

As Bobby drove to the airport to pick up his mother-in-law, he couldn't help but wonder if he had gone too far. Did he really have to call Athena's mother on her? Was this going to actually help or just make things worse? Athena and Beatrice had a tense relationship. Heck, Beatrice's opinion of Bobby wasn't that great either. What if this blew up? Bobby pulled himself together. Any reaction from Athena would be better than the stone cold silence she'd been giving since the whole Emmett secret came out. He was worried about her. Yes, he was concerned about her safety out there alone trying to track down Emmett's killer. But this was more than that. He was worried about her wellbeing. She was barely speaking, barely sleeping, and holding in all her feelings. If there was one person who was going to get through to Athena, it was Beatrice. Bobby felt more confident in his decision. 

After an awkward greeting Bobby loaded Beatrice's bags into the car and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Thank you for coming." Bobby said not wanting to ride all the way home in silence.

"Is Athena at home?" Beatrice asked.

"No, she's still out." Bobby told her. He purposely didn't say working because she wasn't. Not really. She wasn't in uniform, even though she had her badge. In fact she was actually on personal time off. Athena hadn't had an offical shift in three days. "And she doesn't know your coming."

Beatrice raised her eyebrows and was quiet a moment, "How is she?" Her voice kinder than usual.

"Not good." Bobby sighed. "She can't or won't say anything about him. I can tell she's fighting decades old demons and I don't know how to help because she won't let me." Bobby admitted. 

Beatrice glanced at Bobby. Though his eyes were on the road she could see the fear and worry etched in his face. His jaw was set, his eyes fixed, and his hands had tightened on the wheel. Beatriced looked out the window. Since Bobby had called she couldn't help but think back fondly on the man she had hoped to call her son. Emmett had been everything she wanted for Athena. 

"Ok." Bobby looked up from his phone. "Athena's on her way home." Relief washed over him as he looked down to read the text again. It was just a quick, emotionless "On my way. Home in 10." But it meant she was safe. 

They all heard the door open a few minutes later and they fell quiet. May shared a look with Bobby. She hoped for Bobby's sake Athena didn't lash out at him when she saw her mother. All of them look expectantly towards the living room where Athena was going to appear any moment. 

Athena stopped in her tracks. She couldn't hide the surprise of seeing her mom standing in her kitchen. After her moment of shock Athena's eyes moved to her husband's. She just gave him a look. Bobby met her gaze with a smug look, conveying his message clearly: you wouldn't talk to me so now you have to talk to her. Somewhere in his gut Bobby knew if she wouldn't talk to him, she would talk to Beatrice. Not that Bobby had given her much of a choice now that Beatrice was in their home. 

Bobby sat attentively listening as Athena finally opened up to them about Emmett. She didn't say much, instead allowing the stack of pictures Beatrice had brought tell the story. Bobby looked down at the picture in his hands. Athena looked as happy as Bobby had ever seen her. He still didn't like that she was doing the investigation alone, but now he understood why she felt so compelled to see it through herself. 

Athena looked down at Bobby's hand and placed hers in it. She looked back at him as she felt his fingers wrap around her hand. Athena glanced down as Bobby's thumb rubbed gently across the wedding band and engagement ring he had placed on her finger. She smiled back at him. His gesture and the look he was giving him made Athena's heart swell, at the same time guilt washed over her. She had treated him like crap the past few days, shutting down and shutting him out. It was unfair to him and their relationship. Yet, Bobby hadn't been discouraged by her coldness, instead he pushed harder, calling in Beatrice for reinforcements. Here he was telling her it was okay, that she had his unwavering support, without saying a word. 

**

As Rick led the man to an interview room, Captain Maynard stayed where she stood. She inclined her head slightly towards Athena. As Elaine, Athena's friend, she was glad Athena had found the suspect and brought justice for Emmett and herself. However, as Captain Maynard, she knew Athena would have to be disciplined for her rogue actions. Elaine nodded her head and Athena followed. Athena didn't ask where they were going. Elaine let her into the viewing area then walked into the room sparing one more look at the glass behind which she knew Athena was watching. Elaine quietly took a seat in the corner and watched Rick do his job. 

Having seen enough, Athena turned and walked back through the station. It seemed like everyone in the department who in the office or wasn't on shift had filled the lobby to watch Emmett's killer be brought to justice; a sentiment Athena would have appreciated more if she wasn't teetering on the edge of an emotional break down. A breakdown she certainly wasn't going to let happen here. She felt a few cracks splinter her defense as a few people thanked her. Athena just smiled, she didn't want to be congratulated. She just wanted justice for Emmett and peace for her and his mother. Before she could have peace Athena knew she'd have to grieve Emmett properly, like she should have done thirty years ago. First she had to tell his mother.

**

Bobby sat at the kitchen table in a quiet house. May and Harry were at Michael's. Bobby was waiting for Athena to come home. He stared at his phone waiting for Athena to text. As it got later, worry began to creep in. Finally Athena texted she was on her way. Again there was no hint of any news in her message. The worry dissipated for the time being. He knew it would surface when she left in the morning to continue her search. 

When he heard the lock click Bobby walked into the living room. He stopped and watched Athena. The worry he just shook off returned. Athena wasn't okay. He could see the tears that were moments away from falling. Her words trembled and her voice cracked when she told him she found the guy. He was confused by her demeanor. He figured she'd be happy to have the guy in custody after all these years, and she did attempt a smile, but the woman before him was faltering. As he watched her struggle remove the badge from her hip, Bobby figured out what was happening. Athena was finally letting herself grieve. 

Thinking fast, Bobby was able to reach out and grab Athena as she crumbled, succumbing to the grief that couldn't be contained any longer. Bobby held her tightly as he felt her legs give out.There was no stopping the onslaught of emotions that were flooding out in every way Athena's body could release them. The proverbial box she had shoved Emmett into had been blown to pieces and thirty years of grief, pain, and heartache, was all Athena could feel. The heartbreaking sobs took all the air from Athena's lungs. The pain that filled her chest felt suffocating. Tears spilled continuously from Athena's eyes blurring her vision, wetting Bobby's shirt quickly. Her whole body surrendered to the grief.

Bobby was unsurprised by Athena's total collapse. What startled him was the forcefulness of it. After a week of holding in her feelings coupled with getting justice, it was no wonder Athena had broken. Honestly, Bobby was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. He whispered to her, assuring her that he had her. She was shaking so bad it took Bobby a moment to realize that she was attempting to push him away. Admittedly her attempt was meager at best. She didn't have the energy to put in a convincing effort. Nevertheless it only made Bobby hold her tighter. She had spent all week pushing him away, shutting him out. He wasn't going to allow it now. She needed him, and Bobby was ready to be needed. Athena had finally broke, and Bobby's arms were the only thing keeping her from becoming a heap on the floor. 

Athena stopped her struggle. Bobby wasn't going to let her go. She hadn't intended to fall apart in his arms, to let him see her this vulnerable. Now that she had their was no going back. She put her arm around his neck, clinging to him. He was steady and strong while she was shaking uncontrollably and weak. Decades of bottled up grief coursed through her body, rendering her inconsolable. Bobby was helpless to do anything, but wait it out. At some point Athena would have no more tears left to cry. 

Finally only whimpers occaisonally voiced the pain Athena still felt. Bobby's arms began to protest the weight of Athena's body which he was still holding up. Bobby continued to gently rub Athena's back. Athena had no energy left. Her eyes hurt from all the tears she had cried. Exhaustion made all of her limbs heavy. Athena rested her head against Bobby's chest. She breathed in his scent and released a deep breath. 

Another protest from the throbbing muscles in Bobby's arms made him take action. In one fell swoop Bobby left one hand on her back and slid the other under the back of her thighs, picking her up in his arms. Athena nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her to bed. Bobby deposited her on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the bed. Athena grabbed it and held it against her chest. She buried her face in the shirt, the smell of her husband soothing her. Athena's heart was in pieces, her thoughts too jumbled to figure out, and her body ached. But even so, Bobby was a silver lining, a blessing, a rock, and a saving grace all wrapped into one. It was his arms that held the shattered pieces together, his soft calming voice that cut through the storm that had raged through her minutes ago. 

"Come here." Bobby gently helped her sit up.

He removed her jacket and shoes and socks. He then removed her shirt. Bobby was about to go fetch one of her night gowns from the dresser when she stopped him. Athena took off her bra and put his shirt on. She got up and took off her pants. Bobby's shirt reached mid thigh and the long sleeves fell to her wrists. Bobby took the pile of their clothes to the hamper. Athena crawled into bed and moved towards the middle, waiting for Bobby. As soon as Bobby got into bed he scooted closer to Athena. Once he laid down Athena buried her head in his chest, crying fresh tears she didn't know she had left.

"I've got you." He whispered into her hair before kissing her head. 


	39. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know unless you ask... So Bobby asks. Will Athena even consider Bobby's request?
> 
> **Quote from the show isn't mine.

Athena took her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at Bobby. He didn't seem to notice as his gaze was fixed out the window. Athena turned her attention back to the road, leaving Bobby to his thoughts. It had been an emotional day. They had saved a woman, and her baby who had been cut from her body. 

Athena smiled to herself thinking back to their conversation in the hallway with Maddie. Baby fever seemed to be sweeping through the 118 family. Athena felt her heart strings pull when she saw the baby safe and sound at the hospital. And she couldn't deny the sudden maternal inclination as she watched the husband and wife with their baby. But as she firmly stated, she had no interest in resetting the baby clock. She had two teenagers who continuously kept her on her toes. Hearing Maddie complain about the trouble Buck continued to cause only solidified her position. 

Bobby completely zoned out in the comfortable silence of the car ride. Maddie's words playing on a loop in his head. "_Well you two just got married, are you?"_ Bobby had been stunned by the remark. Part of it was the tone Maddie had use, the other part was, of course, the subject matter of her statement. Bobby could confidently say he and Athena had never discussed any future kids. Many times they had talked about her kids. A few times Bobby had talked about his own. It was a fair question, one typically asked of newlyweds. Bobby wasn't at all offended in anyway by the suggestion. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it now. Bobby had been very cautious about his boundaries with Harry and May from the very begining. A bit of the panic he felt when Athena proposed that he move in had to do with his fears of what that meant for their family dynamic. Even now, Bobby was mindful of Michael's place as Harry and May's father. He was comfortable in his role as stepfather. Bobby was still adamant that he was no one's father, but he accepted his role as stepfather.   
  
Standing in that hospital watching that new family gave Bobby a new perspective. He could see Athena sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby, their baby. Bobby didn't lie to himself. The thought absolutely terrified him. He clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. His heart was pounding. He was sure Athena would be able to hear it. He couldn't let a child down like he had before. He couldn't subject Athena to that pain either. However, a sliver of himself reminded him it would be worth it. Seeing that beautiful baby, a blend of him and Athena, would be worth all the trauma he'd have to work through. That's when Bobby stopped himself. He hadn't even talked to Athena. She had voiced her opinion in the hospital. But Bobby had made up his mind. He wanted a child with Athena. He didn't know if it was possible or if Athena would want that, but he knew he did.

"You've been oddly quiet." Athena commented as she and Bobby tossed the extra pillows off the bed that night. 

Bobby shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Oh?" Athena remarked pulling down the comforter, "Anything you want to talk about?" Athena got into bed. Bobby swallowed. She had opened the door for a conversation. "Bobby?" She sat up. He was standing very still beside the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bobby said quickly. "Everything is fine." He sat down on the bed. "Promise." He assured her when Athena still looked uneasy. "I've been thinking...and I don't know how you are going to react. But I want to tell you so you know where I stand. I don't want you to say anything, not tonight. I would like you to think about this. Please." He rambled.

Bobby wasn't one to ramble. Athena didn't know how to feel. She had no idea where this was going. "Okay," Athena nodded. "I will think about it. Now what is it you want me to think about?"

Bobby took a breath and met Athena's gaze. "I would like us to have a baby." He phrased it as gently as he could. Athena bit her lip to keep from saying anything as Bobby spoke again, "I know you said you have no interest in resetting the baby clock, and I'm not asking about the practicality of it. Unless you are sure it can't happen…" he trailed off. Bobby knew it was a possibility that Athena may be beyond the years of fertility. 

"It's not impossible." Athena conceded. She had just seen her OB a few weeks back. No question the end of her fertility was fast approaching, but there was still a chance.

Bobby couldn't contain his glee as a wide smile spread across his face and hope filled him. "Okay then." He said trying to stay cool.

Athena saw the light brighten in his eyes when she told him that conception was still possible, "I will think about it. I will let you know when I have an answer." Athena imagined it wouldn't be more than a few days. 

Bobby took her hand, "That's all I ask. I respect your decision, whatever it may be. I love our family just the way it is. However, if this is something we decide we want, I didn't want us to realize it in five years when it was too late."

"I understand." Athena nodded.

**

"What was that?" Hen pulled her eyes from Bobby's retreating back and fixed her gaze on Athena.

"What are you talking about?" Athena said once the front door had closed behind Bobby. 

"That!" Hen gestured to where Bobby had been standing a minute before. "It was weird and awkward, and you and Bobby are anything but weird an awkward around eachother." Sometimes Hen thought they were too lovey-dovey.

Athena sighed. "I haven't given him an answer." Athena buried the lead.

"An answer about what?" Hen was curious. 

"If I tell you. It stays right here. I can't have this in the 118 gossip wheel."

"Promise." Hen agreed.

Athena glance towards the door as if checking to make sure they really were alone. Harry and May were with Michael and Bobby had just left for his AA meeting. "Bobby asked me to have a baby."

"What?!" Hen was very glad she hadn't taken a sip of her beer because it would have been sprayed across the table. "Are you pregnant?" Hen asked.

"I'm not pregnant." Athena assured her. "I haven't even given him an answer yet."

Hen leaned over, "Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. No. Sort of." Athena sighed. "I love Bobby. I want to give him everything. When he asked I wanted to say yes."

"Why didn't you?" Hen leaned on the table.

"You should have seen his face when he asked me to think about. He wants this Hen, and I don't know what to do if we are unsuccessful."

"Bobby is not stupid. He knows it's going to be an uphill battle. Athena, just tell him how you feel. You got to go into this with the same expectations.Trying to conceive will be stressful for both, and if you aren't on the same page it could tear you apart." Hen advised.

"Thanks Hen." Athena appreciated the advice. She asked Hen a question about work effectively changing the topic. Hen left shortly before Bobby was expected to be home.

"Hey." Bobby's smile faltered and he stopped when he saw Athena waiting for him in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to talk." Athena's voice was even. 

Bobby slowly lowered himself into the seat at the head of the table. He couldn't pick up any clues from Athena's expression or tone. "Okay." He tried to keep his own emotions in check. 

"I am open to having a baby." Athena

Bobby thought he was going to cry as he got up and hugged his wife. His kissed her. When he broke the kiss, tears welled up his eyes. Athena placed her hand on his cheek. Bobby reached up and put his on hers. 

Athena gave them a few moments before moving on with the conversation, "There are some things we need to figure out first." Bobby returned to his seat but held her hands between his. "First things first, how far are we willing to go to make this a reality?"

"It's up to you. It's your body."

"Bobby, " Athena sighed.

"Athena, I'm serious. I don't want this to be painful for you. If you don't want to do IVF I support that."

"Okay." Athena nodded. "So if it happens naturally it happens. I'm not ruling out IVF just yet, but let's see how things go." 

"What else?" Bobby asked.

"If this doesn't work, I need us to both be okay with that."

"This family. You, Harry, May, it's all I need. If we don't get pregnant I will be just as happy as I am right now."

"Me too." Athena smiled. The idea of having a baby was finally starting to materialize. 

"Athena," Bobby squeezed her hands, "I don't want you blaming yourself if we don't get pregnant. It takes two to make a baby." 

"Together." Athena agreed. "Anything else?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, what about you?" 

"I got nothing else." Athena leaned back in her chair.

"What now?" Bobby asked.

Athena stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling Bobby to his feet, "Now we start trying to get pregnant." She kissed him.


	40. Engagement Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena was not looking forward to Christmas the following morning. She still had no idea what was going on with her and Bobby or if he was even coming to Christmas. When he arrives unexpectedly at her door, what does it mean for their future? (aka when Bobby proposes)
> 
> Chapter warning:  
Explicit sexual content

Athena glanced at the clock. It was getting late, but Athena wasn't tired. She dreaded what the morning would bring. It was Christmas, a joyous time of year, but Athena wasn't feeling the holiday cheer. She returned her focus to emptying the dishwasher. There was a knot in her stomach that she couldn't shake. It had been there for the past three days. Ever since she and Bobby had that awkward conversation about him moving in. Athena could help but feel stupid. Things were going so well, why did she have to screw it up right before Christmas? Athena knew the answer. She wanted more. She was ready for more with Bobby. Apparently she was wrong to think he felt the same. Asking him to move in seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. It couldn't have been that much of a surprise. Athena felt a pang in her heart as she continue to try and explain Bobby's less than enthusiastic reaction. Of course Athena thought about what an instant family might bring up for Bobby, but he said that wasn't it. If it wasn't that, what could be the reason for his hestitation? Athena only could think of one explanation. He didn't want to move in. He didn't see a future with her. He wanted to break up. Athena sucked in a shaky breath. She didn't want to think about it. The thought was too painful. 

  
Bobby shut off his headlights as he pulled into Athena's driveway. He didn't want to wake the kids. Bobby shut off the engine and just sat there. He hadn't texted Athena, now he was thinking maybe he should have. Bobby grabbed his phone and sent her a quick text: I'm outside.

Athena felt a jolt of hope when her phone chimed. She felt herself wishing more than anything it was Bobby. Athena dropped her phone on the counter and hurried to the door. She took a moment to compose herself before opening the door, inviting Bobby inside.

Bobby felt the awkwardness in the air as Athena attempted to apologize for asking him to move in. Bobby felt his stomach drop. He felt guilty for making her question herself or his intentions. He didn't want Athena thinking like that. He just needed time to figure out his feelings. Bobby thought the ring was going to burn a hole in his pocket. He wanted to just blurt out that he had a ring. Instead Bobby explained to Athena why she hadn't said anything wrong.

As he handed over his first gift to her, Bobby put his other hand in his pocket, his fingers closing around the ring. Athena looked up at him unable to convey how much she appreciated the sentiment of his gift. A key. To Athena it was an olive branch, an apology of sorts. A simple gift, but one that meant so much to her. As she looked down again at the key in her hands, Bobby took his chance. He knelt down in front of her holding up the ring.

Athena was in shock. She could barely register the words Bobby was speaking. All she could think about was the ring between his fingers. A ring. An engagement ring. Bobby didn't want to break up, he was proposing to her. Athena was more than surprised. She wanted to say yes, but her brain hadn't caught up yet. Finally Athena got a grip on herself. Athena threw her hands over Bobby's mouth cutting him off mid sentence. He didn't need to explain anything, her answer was yes. 

Bobby slowly got to his feet pulling Athena up with him. He couldn't believe she actually said yes. Athena agreed to marry him. It wasn't a dream. His fingers shook as he slid the ring into her finger. Athena's hand was shaking too. Athena put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She felt his arm muscles flex as he held her in his arms.  
  
Athena looked down at her hand on his chest. It was a beautiful ring. Much bigger than she ever would have picked out for herself, but she loved it because it came from Bobby. Bobby noticed Athena's gaze was on her hand. 

He cleared his throat, "If you don't like it I can get a different one."

"No," Athena shook her head. "It's perfect." She meant it. "I love it." She kissed him quashing any doubts he may have had about the ring. 

"I should get going." Bobby finally stepped out of her embrace.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Athena stuck out her hip as she rested her fist on it. "It's almost midnight and you're going to be right back here in the morning."

"Which is why I should get going." Bobby replied.

Athena rolled her eyes releasing an exacerbated sigh, "You really going to make me say it." The furrowed brow she received from him gave her the answer. "I want you to stay."

"You sure? He glanced towards the stairs where he knew Harry and May were sleeping upstairs. 

"Of course I'm sure. You did just ask me to marry you. It's not the last time you're going to sleep under this roof." It wasn't the first time he'd slept in Athena's bed, but it was the first while the kids were also home.

"I don't want to upset the kids. What if they freak out. I don't want to spoil Christmas."

"All the more reason." Athena took his hand, "They won't even blink." She knew the kids wouldn't have cared regardless. Bobby let her words sink in, slowly nodding. "Now if you don't have any more objections, I'd like to take my fiancè to bed." 

Bobby's checks reddened slightly as thoughts of what was likely to ensue after the bedroom door locked shut behind them. He kissed the side of her head and followed her across the room.

Athena wasted no time stripping off her clothes. Bobby watched breathlessly. He gave Athena a look when she disappeared into the bathroom. Bobby removed his shirt when he heard the shower running. He double checked that the door was locked. Bobby removed the remainder of his clothes and followed Athena into the bathroom. 

Athena heard Bobby enter the shower. She closed her eyes feeling the hot water run down her front. Bobby wrapped his arms around her, dipping his head to kiss her neck. He held her against his body. No question she could feel his desire pressing against her back. Athena smiled turning in his arms. Bobby lowered his lips to her sucking gently on her lower lip before kissing her. Athena moaned pushing her body into his. 

Bobby pushed Athena roughly against the shower wall ignoring the shampoo and conditioner that went tumbling to the ground.

Athena laughed, "Someone's a little impatient." She joked. But Athena was too, and it wouldn't be long until Bobby felt for himself just how ready Athena was for his touch. Bobby looked down at her flushed cheeks. Whether it was the laugh that just tumbled from her lips, the heat from the shower, or her desire. Bobby's guess was it was probably a mix of all three. However, he had every intention of keeping her flushed. 

He pinned her body between the wall and his body. He kissed her fiercely drawing a lengthy moan from Athena. Her legs began to tremble as Bobby's hand moved between her legs. All thoughts of actually showering gone from her mind, not that she really cared. Bobby's touch set her whole body ablaze. Athena gasped and clenched her fingers around his hair, she closed her eyes feeling two of his fingers buried inside her. 

"Bobby." Athena's lips were against his ear. 

Bobby relished the sound of her lust coated voice murmuring his name. Bobby removed his fingers and Athena had a moment to recover. Only an moment though, because then she felt his tip at her entrance. Athena reached down taking his member in her hand, gently stroking him. Bobby's breath caught in his throat. He gently thrusted himself into her hand. 

Athena guided him inside her allowing Bobby to push his way inside her. Their hands found each other's hips, helping guide each other's movements. "Bobby." Athena panted she was teetering on the edge. Bobby kissed her and increased his speed driving Athena over the edge. Bobby trailed kisses across her jaw, listening to his name fall from her lips while she struggled to catch her breath. 

Athena slipped his hands down to his ass. She gently urged his release. She lifted her lips to his ear taking care to suck and nibble on his earlobe before speaking softly. She let his name drip slowy off her lips. Bobby groaned. What that voice could do to him. Athena felt Bobby tremble followed quickly by a cry of ecstasy. Bobby braced his hands against the wall. Athena raised herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. 

Bobby opened his eyes looking down at Athena. The love that sparkled in her eyes meant everything to him. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled Athena back into the stream of water and let her warm up. 

Bobby stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed. He laid out a night gown for Athena then got into bed. 

Athena emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She got ready for bed and joined Bobby.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her cheek and settled back against his pillow.

Athena glanced at the clock and saw it was indeed after midnight, "Mm, merry Christmas." She glanced down at her engagement ring, "This has already been an unforgettable Christmas." 

"I don't know how I'm going to top this next year." Bobby joked. 

"No pressure." Athena poked his side.

Bobby voice turned serious, "I'm glad you like you gifts, both of them."

"I think you have a pretty good idea of how I feel about becoming your wife." Of course she meant her reaction as well as their little celebration in the shower. Athena smiled, "The key was incredibly thoughtful." She thought about the house key she had wrapped up to give Bobby. Athena suddenly got up and walked to the dresser. She was back in bed holding a small box in her hand before Bobby could ask what she was doing. She handed it to Bobby, "It's officially Christmas and I wanted you to open this while it was just the two of us."

Bobby took the box and glanced at her before opening it. He lifted the lid and looked down at the key inside. A smile quickly spread across his face. "It's perfect." He put the box on the night stand and leaned over to kiss Athena. 

Athena yawned. "The kids will be up in a few short hours. We should sleep now while we can." She moved into Bobby's arms.

"Good night, Athena." Bobby kissed her head.

"Good night." Athena stifled another yawn.


	41. Book Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's reading assignment becomes a sticking point for Bobby.

"Harry, what are you reading?" Bobby asked setting the grocery bags on the counter. He chuckled at the sighed from Harry.

"Old Man and the Sea." Harry was clearly bored by the book.

Bobby's eyes lit up, "I love that book." 

"Really?" Harry couldn't believe someone as cool as Bobby liked such a boring book.

Bobby sat down next to the boy, momentarily forgetting the groceries. "It's a fascinating story of determination, pride, and perseverance." Harry seemed less than impressed with Bobby's analysis. "Give it a chance." Bobby told him noticing Harry was only a few chapters in. 

"What are we giving a chance?" Athena asked coming in with the other grocery bags.

"Old Man and the Sea." Bobby beamed, his joy still displayed on his face, "An excellent book." Athena fought back a laugh. She remembered when May had to read that book. Bobby tilted his head and Athena shook hers. He was giving her one of his looks. 

"I'm not going to waste my breath debating this one with you." She moved to start putting the groceries away. She also didn't want to voice her less than savory opinion of the book while poor Harry still had to suffer through it.

"Are you telling me you don't think its a good book?" Bobby moved into the kitchen to help put away the groceries. He wasn't ready to let this go.

Athena thought carefully before speaking, "I can see why some people might give it merits." At that point Harry put his book down and watched the dicussion unfolding before him. "But I am not one of those people."

Bobby looked agast. "How can you not see the deeper meaning. Everything that man gave up to chase his dreams. Giving it up when he had no choice. The sacrifces he made."

Athena held up her hands, "Listen, I hear you. I hear what you're saying." She shrugged, "I just didn't see it when I read the book. It's a man overly obsessed with a damn fish. End of story." Harry laughed unable to contain his glee and relief that his mom found the book as pointless as he did.

"Its not about the fish!" Bobby raised his voice not believing his ears. He turned the Harry and repeated himself, "It's not about the fish." Athena just turned and raised her eyebrows giving him a pointed look. Bobby knew it would be futile to continue arguing with her on the subject. Athena clearly didn't have the same appreciation for literary excellence 

  
"Would you stop your pouting?" Athena asked lightly reaching past Bobby to grab a spatula. 

"I'm not pouting." Boby defended.

"You are." She chuckled. "You still on about that book."

"That book has name." Bobby replied. Bobby thought for a moment, "What's your pick?"

"'Excuse me?" Athena turned to face him.

"You're so adamant about dissing my book."

Athena cut him off, anger rising within her, "I'm not dissing your book. I merely stated a different view. That's the beauty of books. Each reader can have their own interpretation." 

Bobby wouldn't stop. Athena couldn't comment on his book when he didn'teven know her favorite book. "You can only read one book for the rest of your life, what are you reading?" 

Athena couldn't hide her disbelief. "Seriously." Really Bobby couldn't let this go. 

Bobby nodded, "Yes." He gestured at her to give an answer.

"What does it matter?" Athena returned to her task.

"It matters." Bobby almost growled.

Athena's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She looked at him for a few moments. She had no idea what this infatuation was about. Athena rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. "To Kill A Mockingbird." Bobby smile widened which only annoying Athena further. "Got something to say Captain." She smirked.

"Nope." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. 

"What are you doing?" She tried to sound angry, but the affect was ruined by her radiant smile. 

"Appreciating my wife's taste in literature." He bent to kiss her. Athena stepped out of his embrace. "What?" Bobby pouted. 

Athena rolled her eyes, "You're impossible." 

"But you love me." His hand slid down her side sending shivers up Athena's spine.

"I do. Except for when you act ridiculously."

"Too bad you're stuck with me."

"Really." Athena flirted. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm walking away." She called over her shoulder as walked out of the kitchen.

"Bobby, I liked To Kill A Mockingbird better." Harry told him.

Bobby chuckled. "Let's talk when you finish that book." 


	42. Baby Talk Part 2 (aka Baby Making)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena try to get pregnant
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby felt his phone vibrate violently against the locker room bench. Bobby pulled on his shirt and closed his locker before picking up his phone. It was a text from Athena. It was short and to the point: sex tonight. Bobby sighed. It's not that he didn't want to have sex, but the stress of trying concieve was starting to show. Athena used to be more flirtatious when telling him she was ovulating. Now she just got straight to the point. Bobby could infer from her text that she was ovulating and they needed to have sex. He knew it wasn't likely they were going to get pregnant the first month, or the second. Now on their fifth month Bobby could clearly see changes that had slowly taken place over the past few months. 

Sex, while in essence was the same as before, now they hardly had spontaneous sex. In fact, last month they had only had sex a handful of times outside the window to conceive. When they did have sex they both tried to remain focused on each other, but sometimes Bobby found himself wondering if they were going to be successful. He could tell Athena was doing the same. She'd get a distant look in her eyes for a moment or two.

Another thing Bobby thought about as he walked to his car were the other changes in their lives. Athena had given up alcohol. Bobby tried to tell her it was fine during other parts of the month when they weren't trying to concieve, but she insisted it was good practice for when she got pregnant. However, this change was affecting Athena's mood. She typically enjoyed a glass or two of wine a night, more if they had friends over. Athena was doing better now that it had been a few months, but it frustrated Athena to fight the instinct to pour a glass at the end of a rough day, and it didn't help that there wasn't a baby to reconcile her frustration with. 

It was clear to Bobby the pressure to conceive was moving to the forefront of their minds. Of course that stress and anxiety wasn't doing any of them any good. Bobby remembered a conversation they had the first month they tried to get pregnant. He and Athena had talked about not letting the emotions get out of hand. Bobby could see now both of them could use a reminder. At first he thought Athena's hyper vigilance about her cycle, diet and exercise, and even little daily changes was a good thing, now he could see that maybe she could ease up a bit on the self scrutiny. She was very hard on herself about sticking to a schedule. Each month that passed only made her more firm with herself. Bobby admired her commitment and discpline, but she was almost punishing herself with tighter restrictions with each unsuccessful attempt to get pregnant. 

On Bobby's part, his biggest issue was the stress. Athena's intensity was part of it, but it was also the wondering. Why didn't it happen? Is this the month? He found himself wondering more and more, especially the closer it got to Athena's ovulation window. Without even realizing it, Bobby was creating more anxiety for himself. Now that they were actually trying, Bobby's wish for a baby was stronger than he had originally thought when he first bought it up to Athena. He focused much of his attention on what Athena was doing that he didn't stop to reflect on his own actions. The extra stress he was shouldering from his own expectations and wants.

Bobby walked through the door, put his bag down, and went to the kitchen. Athena was making dinner.

"Hi honey." She smiled at him then returned to making dinner. Bobby walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice. Finally Athena looked up. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Bobby put an arm around her waist and kissed her. It wasn't like the usual peck on the lips he gave her when he got home. Bobby flicked his tongue across her lip seeking entrance. Athena granted it although she was surprised by his sudden show of affection. Athena put her arms around his neck, careful to keep her dirty hands off of him. Bobby's hands moved down her sides to her waist. He held her against him. Without any space between them, Athena felt his desire starting to form.

Breathless Bobby broke the kiss. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her again him. His cheeks burned, a sure sign they were flushed. Athena's lips were delectably swollen, which didn't help Bobby try to keep his desire in check. Athena noticed the hunger in his eyes as he stared at her lips. She bit her lip causing Bobby to stifle a groan. Athena had a plan for the night, but in her flustered state, her body began betraying her, telling her to throw the plan out the window and just fuck her husband already. The kids were gone. She was horny and ovulating, why wait when her husband was obviously in the mood now. Bobby watched Athena while she just looked at him. He could see the gears turning in her mind but had no idea what she was thinking. That was of course until she grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling his lips back down to hers.

Athena felt Bobby smile against her lips before he gave into the kiss. Athena wasted no time reaching for the hem of his shift and pulling it up. She dropped his shirt on the floor and ran her fingers up and down his chest, feeling the fine hairs between her fingers. The heat and desire was growing between her legs. Her only thoughts were of her husband. Athena didn't bother to remove her shirt, instead skipping straight to removing her pants.

"Bobby," Athena fought to keep her thoughts cohoerent as his lips wandered from her lips and down her neck. "Not in here." Dinner preparations were underway already.

Bobby nodded umderstanding what she meant. He lifted her up and Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. Bobby moved around the kitchen island and set Athena down on the table. Athena thought her eyebrows were going to disappear into her hairline if she raised them any higher.

"This better?" Bobby asked pushing down his own pants.

This was new for them. Athena was thrilled, but cautious, "Can the table support us?"

"If we can do it on my desk at work, I'm sure the table will fine." Bobby replied.

Athena blushed thinking about the mutiple occasions she and Bobby had given into each other in his office. He made a good point. "I'm never going to be able to look at the table the same way." She told him.

"I'll make it worth it." Boby grinned.

"I have not doubt that you will." Athena reached up and pulled him down on top of her.

Bobby inserted himself inside her. Athena moaned putting a leg around him. Bobby braced his hands on the table on either side of Athena. Athena gently played with the hair at the nape of Bobby's neck. Athena looked up at Bobby. A smile formed on her lips. She wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his brow. Bobby slipped a hand under Athena's shirt. He brushed his thumb over one of her hardened peaks.

A primal noise tore from Athena's lips as Bobby made her cum. Bobby continued to grind his hips into hers as her muscles spasmed around him. He tried not to crush her with his weight as all his energy was spent.

Athena stroked his hair panting heavily. She felt a post sex euphoria she hadn't in a while. She hadn't been stressed about conceiving. There wasn't even a thought in her mind about a baby. Well now she wondered if maybe she'd get pregnant this time. Bobby slowly got up. Athena frowned, missing his warmth and presence. 

  
***

Bobby texted Athena wondering when she was going to be home. She wasn't home yet, but she was usually home first. Athena assured him she was on her way. 

Bobby looked worried when she got home, "You okay?" 

"Hello to you to." She put her hand on his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him. 

"You're really late." Bobby informed her, not that she needed him to tell her. "You missed dinner." 

"I'm sorry." Athena walked into the bedroom to put her gun away. "I had some loose ends to tie up at work." It was a lie. She held her breath waiting to see if Bobby would buy it.

"I'll fix you up a plate." He came over to where she was kneeling infront of the safe and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She replied. She felt bad about lyimg but she wasn't ready to tell him the real reason she was late.

As soon as Bobby left she took a deep breath.   
Athena got to her feet. The excitement and nerves swirled in her gut. Athena changed for bed before heading to the kitchen for dinner. She talked with Bobby about her day while she ate. Athena rolled her eyes at a story Bobby told her about Buck. Athena opened her mouth to say something to Bobby when May came in. She had heard Athema come home and wanted to ask her mom's opinion about her outfit for a class presentation the following day. Athena squeezed Bobby's hand and got up to follow May. 

After May was satisfied with her outfit, Athena said goodnight. Athena poked her head into Harry's room to say goodnight. Athena noticed the light on in her and Bobby's room as she walked down the stairs. He was lying in bed looking at something on his phone.

"There you are." His gaze shifted to her. 

Athena leaned against the door frame, "I'm going to clean up in the kitchen and I'll be right in."

"Already took care of it." Bobby said. 

Athena stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Athena stood between the door and bed. It took Bobby a moment to realize she hadn't moved.

"Can you please get up?" She said to him.

"What?" He heard but didn't understand why she had asked.

"I want to tell you something." She explained. 

"I'm listening." He put down his phone.

"No I need you to get up before I tell you." She insisted.

Bobby made a show of throwing off the covers and getting up to sit on the side of the bed. "I'm up." Bobby told her with a flourish of his hands. Athena took a few steps toward him and grabbed his hands. She pulled him to his feet. "Fine, now I'm standing." He said still completely clueless as to why he needed to get up for whatever it was she wanted to say.

Athena looked up with a smile on her face, "Bobby," she said slowly wanting there to be no chance he mishears her, "I'm pregnant."

Bobby eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He heard her loud and clear. Relief flooded his body. They did it. Athena was pregnant. "You're pregnant." He said wanting to hear the words from his own mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Athena's smile grew as she said it again. Bobby picked her up twirling her in his arms. Athena let out a joyful squeal. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him as he carefully put her feet back on the ground. "I wasn't working late." She confessed now that she had told him the news. "I was taking the pregnancy test. I hope you're not mad I didn't do it here."

"Athena it's fine." He kissed her. He didn't care. She was pregant. They were having a baby.

"Now we can go to bed."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep." He grinned.

Athena crawled over his spot to get to hers. "Speak for yourself." Athena commented, "I'm exhausted." She wasn't even sure Bobby had gotten into bed before she was asleep.


	43. Michael's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x10: Athena learns of Michael's diagnosis.

Bobby jumped off the truck when it parked in the station. At the same time he felt his phone ring. He glanced down at the screen and furrowed his brow. Michael was calling. Bobby glanced around at his team then set off for his office before picking up.

"Michael." Bobby amswered.

"Hey, Bobby."

"What's going on? Are you okay?" The holidays were over, but still Bobby was the only one who knew about his tumor. 

"I'm heading to your house to tell Athena." Michael told him, "Was she in a good mood this morning?" This was going to be hard enough.

"Michael, it doesn't matter what mood she was in. This is going to shake her world." Bobby was already anticipating the emotional toll this was going to take on his family. He didn't want to push Michael, but he was struggling to keep this from Athena. "You need to tell her. And you need to let her process it in her own way." He advised.

"Thanks brother. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Please do." There were several scenarios that unfolded in his mind of how this conversation would go and what Athena's reaction would be.. 

Bobby hung up and sighed. The burden of holding in this secret was getting to him. Secrets were not good for his sobriety. He made an exception because Michael was family. Bobby also thought he would be keeping the secret for days and not weeks. Several times Athena had asked if he had any ideas what was going on with Michael and it pained Bobby to lie. Bobby also knew it was important for Michael to be the one to tell Athena, it couldn't be him.

"Hey, come in." Athena waved Michael in and he followed her to the kitchen. "Coffeee? Water? Tea?" She offered.

Michael waved her off. "I'm good thanks." He fidgeted, telling sign if his nervousness.

"Michael, what's going on?" Athena was still worried about him. He hadn't said anything about seeing a doctor and it had been two weeks since the new year. She also hadn't heard of any new incidents so that was good too. 

"Athena, sit down." He instructed her. His voice heavy with the weight of the news he had to share.

Athena felt her heart drop in her chest. Her stomach twisted into a terrible knot. She had a very, very bad feeling about this. "Michael." Her voice barely above a whisper as she took a seat.

Michael could see she was bracing herself for the bad news she knew was immenent. He reached over and took one of her hands between both of his. "The doctors ran some tests. I have a brain tumor." He spoke slowly as if each words pained him. And in a way it did. Saying it out loud made it all the more real. And having to say it to Athena, a woman he loved, the mother of his children, that was devastating. 

Athena slowly raised her free hand to her mouth as she digested the news. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mind couldn't figure out which question to ask first. 

Michael pushed on, "I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to spoil the holidays. I wanted to let you and the kids enjoy them without worrying about me."

"You've known about this since before Christmas? Michael, that was weeks ago!" Athena's fear was converting to anger. She couldn't believe he had kept this from her for so long. But now his behavior around the holidays made sense (as much sense as getting into bed with her in the middle of the night and walking through a glass window could). 

"They did the scans when I went to the hospital for walking through the glass window." 

"I came and picked you up. You didn't think to tell me then?" Athena was still processing all her emotions.

"Like I said I didn't want to spoil the holidays." He shrugged.

Athena raised her free hand to his cheek, "I wish you told me. You didn't need to keep this to yourself for so long." Part of her couldn't help but think back to the last secret he kept from her. Not only did it blow up their marriage but it almost tore their friendship apart too. Athena wanted Michael to trust her, to rely on her. He was still part of her family and that was never going to change.

"I haven't been carrying it all on my own. I told Bobby."

Athena didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wasn't entirely alone in this scary time or if she was hurt that Michael told her husband and not her. Athena could talk to Bobby later, now Michael needed her. "What can I do. What do you need?" She asked gently.

"I just don't want to go through this alone." He told her.

Athena stood up and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're not alone. You got a family who loves you and who will be with you through this." She said. Athena let him cry. Once his tears dried Athena left the room to grab a box of tissues.

"Thank you." Michael gave her a small smile when she returned. "Athena, I don't want to tell the kids. Not yet." Athena tried to object, but Michael talked over her, "I go in for more test next week. Once we know what's going on I'll tell them."

Athena didn't argue. "We can tell them together if you'd like." After weeks of watching them worry about Bobby she would give anything for them to not have to hear this too. 

After many minutes of silence Michael cleared his throat, "I should go get the kids from school."

"Michael." Athena called affer him, "Are you okay having them this week?" 

Michael understood her silent question, "I haven't had an incident since Christmas. Doctor says I'm fine. I promise I'll call if things change."

"Alright. Drive safe." Athena shut the door behind him.

Athena made her way back to the kitchen. She picked up her phone with every intention of calling Bobby. She had been strong for Michael, but now she felt less secure. She was scared and worried for him and angry at both him and Bobby for keeping this secret from her. She sent Bobby a text against her better judgement: How could you not tell me?

Bobby, having gotten a heads up from Michael, was expecting her message. He didn't know what it would say, but expected she'd say something after her conversation with Michael. He read it unsure how to reply. He and Athena would no doubt discuss it when he got home, but he didn't want to ignore the message either. He typed a quick reply: We'll talk tonight.

  
Bobby quietly shut the door behind him when he got home. He anticipated an outburst from Athena. It was silent in the house. "Athena, I'm home." He called out thinking maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Bedroom!" Came the reply. 

Athena stood in the middle of the room. Her hands on her hips, her expression fixed. Bobby sighed and put his bag down. "Okay, you want to do this now." He remarked.

"Don't give me that attitude." Athena snapped. "I want an explanation. More than once I've talked about what I think has been going on with Michael and you said nothing."

Bobby kept his voice calm trying not to escalate the situation, and because he felt he did nothing wrong, "Michael asked me not to saying anything. He deserved to tell you himself. You deserved to hear it from him, not me."

"My first marriage was built on a lie."

"Athena, this is not the same thing." Bobby said firmly. He could see where she was going. "I wanted to tell you, Athena. How do you think I feel? I didn't want to hide this from you. Keeping this secret went against every fiber of my being, but I did it because Michael asked." Athena huffed crossing her arms but she continued to listen, "I've been trying to get Michael to tell you for days. He wasn't ready."

"How long were you going to let him go on this way? Not telling his family. Not telling me or the kids? How long would you have lied for him?"

"It's his diagnosis. His tumor. It was never my choice."

"You didn't answer the question." Athena pointed out. Bobby didn't answer. Athena knew the answer- Bobby would have kept the secret until till Michael's dying breath if Michael asked him to. She let out a dry laugh. 

"You would do the same thing if you were in my situation." Bobby told her. She sighed, he was right.

"Athena," Bobby took a few steps towards her, "you're scared and sad and angry at the world, and you are taking it out on me. If you need me to be a punching bag so be it. If I could go back, I'd do it all again. I'm not going to apologize for this."

"I know." Athena said quietly. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"It's fine." He hugged her. Bobby heard her sniffle and pressed his lip to her forehead. "What can I do?" He asked her. 

Athena answered by gripping the front of his shirt and burying her head in his chest. Bobby rubbed her back soothingly. This was what she needed. A chance to grapple with her feelings and react in her own way before she had to be a rock for Michael and put on a brave face for Harry and May. 


	44. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grant-Nash family goes camping
> 
> Chapter Warning: explicit sexual content

"Who's going camping?" Hen asked looking at the boxes on the living room floor.

"We are." Harry replied returning to his task.

Hen turned to Athena, "Who's we?" She was sure Athena was not a camping person. 

"Bobby, the kids, and I." Athena answered.

Hen snorted and followed Athena into the kitchen. "You're going camping?" She knew her friend. A few nights in the woods, on an air mattress was not something her Athena would do.

"Bobby wanted to do a family trip and it's not often that it works out." Athena explained. "I will admit camping wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But Bobby wanted to go camping."

Hen chuckled. "How did you react to that suggestion? Hen was quite amused. 

"I suggested getting a cabin on the lake," Athena lowered her voice dramatically so Harry and May who were in the other room wouldn't hear, "But Bobby can be very persuasive." She winked and turned to pull two glases from the cabinet. Her body flushed warm as she remember exactly how Bobby had convinced her to go camping.

Hen's laugh filled the kitchen. "But just how much convincing did it take?" Hen replied, her voice also low. She really was curious to know how Bobby got Athena to agree to this adventure.

Athena raised her eyebrows. Maybe Hen didn't get her hint before, or chose to ignore it. "There were some late night negotiations, and in the end Bobby and his tongue were VERY convincing." Athena handed Hen a glass of tea.

Hen held up her hand, "Okay, okay, I get it." Athena took a sip of her tea and tried to cool her flushed cheeks with the cold drink. Hen quickly moved the conversation forward, "Where are you going?"

"Malibu Creek State Park."

"Well it should be fun." 

Athena agreed and called into the other room, "Those bags better be ready to go into the car when Bobby gets home."

"Yes mom." Was the response. 

"I still can't picture you camping." Hen shook her head moving into the living room.

"I'm going to be fine." Athena nudged her friend. She set her glass on the table and began over seeing the final packing for the trip. 

"Looks like we're ready." Athena said a few hours later surveying the neatly packed bags and boxes. "Thanks for helping." She hugged Hen.

"Anytime." Hen replied.

Athena spoke again more to herself than anyone, "We'll make a quick stop at the store before we head out of town." Harry and May groaned and Athena shot them a severe glare.

"Bobby so picky about the groceries." May complained. 

"Bobby has a peculiar way of doing it." Athena conceded. However she liked the divide and conquer approach. And of course the commanding tone he used to direct the shopping was a major turn on.

"But it's just food. Why does it matter so much?"

"When you start cooking the meals you can get what ever you want. As long as Bobby or I are doing the cooking you'll shop on our rules." Harry and May nodded solemnly. 

Hen said her goodbyes and Athena walked her out. As they were walking out Bobby arrived. He said hello to Hen and greeted his wife with a kiss. 

"Enjoy your trip." Hen waved walking to her car.

Bobby turned to Athena with a grin, "Are we all set for the trip?"

Athena nodded, "Just need to do the shopping on our way out of town."

Bobby put his arms around her. He lowered his voice though there was no need, "You and me curled up together, huddling for warmth." As he spoke his hands slid over her ass.

While the idea was welcoming to Athena, she did see one flaw with his plan, "You do realize we'll be on an air mattress."

He nodded, "In our own tent." He kissed her cheek. His hands still on her ass.

"Bobby," Athena shook her head, "You better check your expectations if you think there's going to be any sex on this trip. Do you know how loud an air matteess is?" Athena couldn't see how they'd get away with it.

Bobby smile faltered. No, he hadn't considered that. "Now that you mention it." Bobby trailed off then his smile returned, "Either way it will still be you and me wrapped up together."

"That is a wonderful thought Captain." Athena raised herself up to kiss him. "And when we're back home we can conclude our agreement." Bobby slipped his arm around her and they walked back inside.

"Okay, let's get down to business" Bobby handed Harry and May a list of their groceries. The way his eyebrows scrunched as he executed his "serious shopping face" made Athena's heart flutter. " 'Thena." He handed her another list. "We'll meet back in the produce section when you're done." Athena sent him a wink with a glint in her eyes as she walked away in search of her items.

Athena quickly found her items now quite familiar with the brands Bobby liked. After double checking to make sure she had her items she went in search of him in the produce section. Two aisles down she found Harry and May debating types of chocolate. She walked over to help them sort it out.

"Bobby just said chocolate bars for s'mores. We don't know what type to get." May pointed to the different types of chocolate.

Athena grabbed a few different types off the shelf, "Some of us like milk and some of us like dark so we'll get both." She picked up a bag mini reeses for them to snack on in the car.

They found bobby weighing potatoes in the produce section. Bobby sent May to get grapes and strawberries, Harry to get apples, and Athena to get corn and carrots. Once they returned Bobby, checked everything off his list and proudly declared they were done. Athena saw the glee on Harry's face and the relief on May's. She put her arm around him as he pushed the cart to the check out.

**  
Athena stirred to the sound of chirping birds. Blinking a few times first, she opened her eyes. The early morning light was slowly spreading. She felt Bobby nuzzle closer. 

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Mmm." Was his response, his face buried in her neck. He tightened his grip around her waist pulling her even closer to him, not that there was much room between them to begin with. 

Athena was still, taking in the feel of his arms wrapped around her, his body heat radiating off him, his chest pressed against her back, his legs tucked behind hers. Bobby was right. Curled up in their tent together was quite romantic. Being this close together meant Athena could feel just how hard he was this morning. The air mattess squeaked loudly as she rolled in his arms. Athena found herself disapointed sex was out of the question. But Athena had another thought.

Athena ran her hand gently up his arm. She felt goosebumbs under her fingers, but his skin felt warm and Bobby's hand squeezed her hip. A smile spread over his face.

"Good morning." He kissed her.

"Rise and shine." She smirked running her hand over the large bulge in his sweats. 

Bobby let out a low groan, "You noticed."

"Well it's hard to ignore." A giggle bubbling up inside her, her hand pushing his sweats partially down.

"Athena," Bobby sucked in a breath, "what are you doing?" He wouldn't last with her teasing. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She purred in his ear.

"Yes." Bobby sighed.

"I just want you to keep quiet. I'll take care of the rest." She told him as she disappeared under the layers of blankets.

"Shh." Bobby joked hearing the matress squeak as Athena moved.

He felt her hands warm against his thighs. The last this Bobby wanted to do was to remain still when he felt her lips around his cock. Her lips moved up and down his member. Bobby groaned. He reached down running his fingers through her hair. Athena paused looking up at him. Bobby bit his lip stifling the feral noise he desperately wanted to release. 

"Athena." He muttered lifting his hips. 

In the back of Athena's mind, she knew if wouldn't be long until the kids were up. She refocused on her task: getting her husband to cum. The mattress rocked slightly as Bobby couldn't stay still. Bobby's breath quickened. He closed his eyes moving his hips in rhythm with Athena's movements. 

"Aren't you glad you came camping?" Bobby asked slipping his arm back around Athena.

"I think you're glad I came camping." She sassed smirking at the post orgasm glow he had. 

"I am." He replied. "I guess we should get up and start breakfast."

Athena's back ached as she got up. She stretched and arched her back. Bobby ran his hand down her spine. Athena shivered. She was very much looking forward to the back massage Bobby owed her. 

After breakfast Harry and May helped Athena tidy up their campsite while Bobby made sandwiches. They were going on a hike then heading home. 

"Sunscreen!" Athena waved the bottle in the air. She handed it to Harry. She looked around the site and took one more look at the packed truck. 

"Are we ready?" May asked coming to stand by Athena.

"I think so." Athena turned towards her husband, "Bobby?" He nodded. 

Harry and May walked a handful of steps ahead of Bobby and Athena. Occasionally snippets of the children's game of "I spy" reached the adults. Athena and Bobby would throw out a suggestion when they heard a clue, sometimes a real suggestions other times a silly one just to throw them off. When they reached the cliff top they stopped for lunch. 

Athena smiled gazing out at the vast openness. She heard Bobby pointing out various landmarks to Harry. May read a book and ate her sandwich, occasionally looking up at something Bobby said. Before they left Athena, instructed May to join Bobby and Harry, and Athena took a picture. May called her over to join them and took a few selfies on her phone. Taking in one last view, Athena turned and followed her family back down the path.

**

Bobby walked out of the bathroom to find the lights dimmed in the bedroom. Athena was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her back bare and the sheets resting just above her ass. 

She turned to face him, "You going to stand there all night." She felt like the luckiest woman. The way Bobby would stop and stare at her with such affection in his face made her feel like the godess she was name after. If you asked Bobby, she was a godess.

Bobby cleared his throat. He hadn't even started her massage and already he wanted to skip to the end, because he already knew exactly where this was going to lead.

Bobby pumped a generous amount of lotion into his hand and set the bottle down on the night stand. He climbed on the bed. As he rubbed the lotion betwen his hands, Bobby put a leg on either side of Athena's waist and kneeled. He leaned over and rubbed his hands up her back, one on either side of her spine. Athena let out a long, deep moan appreciating the work of her husband's hands. The sighs and moans that periodically fell from Athena's lips as Bobby continued to massage her back aroused Bobby. The noises were similar if not identical to ones she made when they were in the throws of passion. Bobby dug his fingers deeper into her muscles hoping to elicit more pleasurable sounds from his wife.

"Boobbyyy." Athena moaned when he loosened a particularly stubborn knot. Athena's own thoughts wondered from the innocence of a back massage to other things she liked that Bobby could do to her. 

Once those thoughts had been planted in her mind Athena felt the familiar sensation of the desire building inside her. Athena rolled over, the sheet still covering her lower half. Her hardened nipples giving away her desire instantly when Bobby laid eyes on them. Similarly, Athena could see his hardened member.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her, and as he did so he pulled the sheet off her hips. Athena spread her legs as Bobby moved between them. Unwilling to wait for long, Athena took him in her hand guiding him inside her. Bobby took control from there, timing his thrusts with the movement of her hips. Athena quickened the pace feeling rejuvenated from her massage. Bobby grabbed her hips slowing them down to the pace he set. He wasn't going to let her get off that easy. He wanted to drive her a little crazy first. He wanted to hear the whimper that was inevitable when she got close but Bobby wouldn't satisfy her. She let out a frustrated groan knowing exactly what Bobby was doing. Bobby replied by drawing out his next thrust. Athena squirmed beneath him. Done teasing her, Bobby changed his rhythm driving Athena to her release. He wasn't far behind her.

  
"You know," Bobby said with a mischievous smile on his face when Athena returned from the bathroom, "If I had known this is how I could convince you to go on a camping trip I would have suggested it a lot sooner.

"The wager still stands whenever you want to go on another camping trip." Athena responded. This was more than worth a few days on an air mattress. 


	45. Back To School Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to school night at Harry's school.

"What are you looking at?" Bobby took off his watch and set it on the night stand. 

"Newsletter Harry's teacher sent home. Michael dropped off a copy." Athena glanced up momentarily then looked back down.

Bobby took off his shirt. "Anything we should know about?"

Athena looked up and paused, taking a moment to look at her husband's bare torso. "Back to school night is next Wednesday."

Bobby nodded filing away that piece of information to add to his calendar. "We'll wait for you for dinner then." Bobby said. He and Athena had the kids next week. 

"Can you go?" Athena asked. 

Bobby furrowed his brow and reached for his phone to check the date and his shift. "Are you working that night?" He assumed Michael or Athena would be going.

Before he could pull up the calendar Athena replied, "Michael and I are both going."

Now Bobby was even more curious to know why Athena asked. It seemed like she and Michael had it covered. "I'm off that day." He consulted his schedule. "But if you and Michael are going to be there, do I need to?"

Athena put the paper down before responding, "You don't need to. I doubt both Michael and I need to be there. I'm asking if you want to come, hear what Harry is going to be learning, meet his teacher, and other parents.' She could see Bobby looked a little uneasy. "All I'm saying is you are a parent in this family and if you want to come you should."

"Alright." Bobby nodded commiting to think about it.

"Hey, are you almost here?" Bobby asked when he answered Athena's call. If they were going to be on time to Harry's school they needed to be out the door, but Athena wasn't home yet.

"I'm sorry babe. I got held up at work. I'll meet you and Michael over there. I'm leaving work now."

"Okay, see you soon." Bobby hung up. He told Harry and May he was leaving at that he and Athena would be home in little bit for dinner. He texted Michael that he was in his way. 

  
"Hey." Michael clapped Bobby on the back, "I thought Athena was coming."

"She's on her way." Bobby assured him hoping he had kept the nervousness from his voice.

Michael and Bobby joined the small group of parents in line outside Harry's classroom. When they reached the doorway, Ms. Alvarez greeted them.

"Micheal Grant. Harry's dad." Michael shook her hand.

"Bobby Nash. I'm Harry's stepdad." Bobby glanced at Michael as he shook hands with Harry's teacher. He was worried about stepping on Michael's toes but Michael was grinning at him.

As they walked into the classroom Michael leaned over to whisper to Bobby, "I think she thinks your my husband." Bobby chuckled. 

Ms. Alvarez stepped in front of the group of parents and began her speech. Bobby caught Athena's eye from across the room as she slipped inside a few minutes late. Athena waited until Ms. Alvarez invited the parents to mingle and check out the classroom to make her way over to them. 

"I'm so sorry I was late." Athena apologized when Ms. Alvarez came over to introduce herself. 

"Don't even worry about it." She smiled kindly. She looked at Athena waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh, right, I'm Athena Grant. Harry's mom." Athena said. Ms. Alvarez looked at all three of them, her eyes finally spotted Bobby's hand around Athena's waist. Athena noticed the confused look. "Husband." She pointed a thumb at Bobby. "Ex-husband." She pointed the other thumb at Michael. 

A light bulb seemed to go off in Ms. Alvarez's head. She quickly arranged her facial expression then politely excused herself to speak with another parent.

  
Bobby slipped his hand into Athena's as the three of them walked out to the parking lot together. Michael finally released the laugh he was holding in.

"What are you laughing at?" Athena asked as Bobby chuckled with Michael.

"When we first walked in Ms. Alvarez got the impression that I was Michael's husband." Bobby explained seeing as Michael was still laughing too hard to get a word out. 

Athena cracked a smile. The weird look she had seen on the woman's face made sense. "That explains a lot." 

"Yeah." Michael chuckled, "See you guys." He waved heading in the other direction towards his car. Bobby could see him shaking his head and knew he was still laughing.

Bobby walked Athena to her car. "See you at home." He bent down to kiss her. 

Athena smiled. She decided she would never tire of hearing Bobby call her house home. It reminded her of what they had built together. Their family. Their life. "See you at home." 


	46. Bobby's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between season 2 and 3
> 
> Bobby is at Buck's side for every step of his recovery, but is it more than Bobby being there for one of his own?

"What time is it?" Athena mumbled having been rudely awaken by Bobby's alarm.

"Its only 4am." Bobby kissed her cheek, "Go back to bed. You don't have to get up yet."

"Where are you going?" Athena didn't understand why Bobby was getting up if it was so early.

"I'm going to see Buck at the hospital before work." Bobby said as he pulled on a pair of jeans. 

Athena sat up and looked over to where Bobby was getting dressed in the light of his bedside lamp. "You were at the hospital with him till after midnight." Athena pointed out. 

"I know. He's having a second surgery today so I want to see him before work." Bobby pulled on his shirt.

  
"Bobby, Bobby." Athena's voice caused him to stop with his hand on the bedroom door. "Come here." Athena's mind was still waking up. Bobby sat on the bed and reached for her hand. "I know you care about Buck, but you can't keep doing this. You need sleep. You can't function without it. You can't go to work on less than four hours of sleep. Come back to bed."

"I'm fine. It won't be for much longer. Buck should be discharged by the end of the week." He kissed her cheek, "I love you." He got up and walked out the door.

Athena fell back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. This has been Bobby's schedule for two weeks now. He would go to work, see Buck, come home, sleep for a few hours, get up, see Buck, and repeat. He was running himself into the ground looking after that kid. Athena understood her husband's behavior. The 118 was a fierce family. Buck was part of that family. Beyond that, Bobby had a special relationship with Buck. Bobby would do anything for that kid and it was showing now in Buck's time of need. Bobby saw Buck everyday. He was there for every surgery, appointment, consultation, what ever Buck needed, Bobby was there. Buck trusted Bobby's judgement and opinion. He cared what Bobby had to say.

Athena had nothing against Bobby being there for Buck. She herself had sat for hours at the young man's bedside. She was just worried that Bobby was prioritizing Buck's needs ahead of his own well-being. She just wanted Bobby to get a good nights sleep, eat a decent meal, and take a moment for himself. Honestly, she didn't know if he was making his weekly AA meetings since he was spending every spare moment at the hospital with Buck. 

Athena lay away for awhile longer before resigning to the fact she wasn't going to fall back asleep. She got up, showered, and got dressed. Athena went into the kitchen and made coffee. 

"You look tired." May commented joining Athena in the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." Athena rolled her eyes playfully.

May grabbed an apple and sat down next to Athena at the kitchen table, "Everything okay?" 

Athena took a long sip of coffee. "I'm fine." She yawned. May gave her a mini Athena glare (she was quickly getting a hang of Athena's famous look). "Bobby got up early to go to the hospital before work. I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Did something happen with Buck?" Harry asked only catching the end of Athena's comments.

"Oh honey," Athena turned and saw the fear on the boy's face, "Not at all. Buck's fine. Bobby just wanted to see him before his shift. In fact, Bobby said Buck should be going home at the end of the week."  
Harry nodded slowly. "Come here." Athena opened her arm and Harry leaned into her embrace, "Buck suffered alot of injuries in the accident. But the doctors are doing everything they can to get him healthy." Harry nodded.

Athena sent the kids to school with extra hugs because they would be at Michael's for the next week. Athena cleaned up breakfast and headed out the door to meet Maddie at the hospital. Bobby had texted and told her Maddie had the day off as well and was waiting for Buck to get out of surgery. Athena didn't want Maddie to have to wait around alone. 

It had been a hectic few weeks. From the serial bombings, the fire truck explosion, the wedding, and now Athena and Bobby were settling into their new normal. Athena's thoughts drifted more to her husband as she made the drive to the hospital. She loved how much he cared for his team. They were his family too. As the captain Bobby took his role as team leader and patriarch seriously. She remembered when Chimney got stabbed and how vigilant Bobby had been by his bed side. How much he cared was one of the things she loved about him. However, Athena just wanted him to care for himself too. 

  
"Hey girl." Athena took a seat beside Maddie.

"Athena." Maddie threw her arms around her. She was relieved for the company.

"How you doing?" Athena asked. "How's Buck?"

"I'm okay. The nurse just said they have about two hours left."

"Did Bobby go home and sleep?" Maddie asked. "He looked terrible this morning."

Athena's worry lines deepened. "He's working." She said shortly. Maddie looked a little offended. "I'm sorry." Athena said quickly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Everything okay at home?" Maddie asked slowly. She wondered if there was trouble.

"I'm just glad someone else noticed how tired he looks." Athena continued, "Bobby came home after midnight and left again just after four in the morning. I tried to get him to come back to bed, but he wanted to be here and see Buck before surgery."

"I can tell Buck to send Bobby home when he comes back after work." Maddie offered. Athena noticed the use of when not if. Both she and Maddie knew Bobby would be back as soon as he could.

"If I thought it would work." Athena scoffed. "Buck is family. You are family. This team is family. As patriarch Bobby takes it upon himself to see his team through it all. You should have seen him when Chimney was in the hospital."

"I was sort of laid up at the time." Maddie joked trying to ease the tension she felt from Athena even though she knew it wasn't directed at her. 

Athena managed a smile. "It was the same thing. He was here whenever he could be. Doing what ever he could." Athena explained. This was a little different. Bobby's relationship with Buck made this different, but Athena believed Bobby still needed to take care of himself. "Bobby is going to run himself into the ground if he keeps this up. Not only is it not healthy, it's not safe. He needs to sleep before he works." She glanced at Maddie who was sitting very still and very quiet. "I didn't mean to ramble."

"Please do." Maddie encouraged. "Talking about anything other than what's going on with my brother right now is helpful."

"Alright." Athena nodded. "Do you think I try and be firmer with Bobby or let him run himself into the ground and learn his lesson."

Maddie thought for about a minute, "Do what you think is going to be most effective."

"Helpful." Athena chuckled.

"Well I don't know Bobby very well. If you confront him do you think he'll listen?"

"If he's smart he will." Athena let the jab at her husband fall into silence, "I'm worried he'll be off his game at work or slip off his sobriety. If he wants to keep up the sleepless nights fine; it's his choice, but I don't want this to negatively impact other parts of his life." She was more concerned about his safety at work than his sobriety. His work was dangerous enough without adding sleep deprivation.

"Maybe that's your answer." Maddie said thoughtfully, "Maybe you wait it out a little longer and if it gets worse then step in. Bobby is a grown man. He can make his own choices."

"You're right. I can't be treating him like my seventeen or ten year old." Athena thought for a few minutes, "But how do I know if he's okay or not. Do I wait until, God forbid, he's in the hospital because he was too tired to get out of a burning building?" It was the thought that plagued her the most. The reason she wasn't able to fall back asleep that morning.

"The last thing Bobby is going to do is put his people in that position." Maddie tried to reassure Athena, "But Athena, tell him. If this is how you feel. If you are this concerned, tell Bobby. Maybe he just needs to hear more than a nagging voice. If he sees it from your eyes maybe it will help."

Athena smiled at Maddie feeling comforted by her words, "You give pretty good advice Buckette."

Maddie shrugged but took the compliment, "Years of easing patients in the ER."

Athena stayed with Maddie until the doctor said they could see Buck. They sat by his bedside until he woke up. Athena texted Bobby an update before she headed home. The house was quiet and empty. A silence Athena had gotten used to when the kids weren't home. Athena made dinner for two, but put Bobby's plate in the fridge. He already told her he was going to see Buck before coming home. 

At ten o'clock Athena changed for bed. She picked up her book and pulled a blanket out of the basket. She settled on the couch. Athena was only able to read for a little bit before her thoughts consumed her, rendering any attempt to read useless. When she heard the door open she flipped open her book and pretended to read.

"Hi honey." She said absentmindedly.

"Hi." He leaned over the couch to kiss her. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." She replied.

"You didn't have to." Bobby shrugged off his coat. "I went to a meeting before going over to the hospital."

"Well I'm glad that's still a priority for you." Athena got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom to put her book away. 

Bobby stared after her utterly confused. When she returned he was still staring unsure what was going on. "What do you mean?"

Athena picked the blanket up off the couch and began folding it before replying, "I'm just glad your sobriety is still a priority for you." 

Her tone quickly told Bobby she was upset. He had gotten the feeling when she walked away, but now he was certain. "Of course it is." He said firmly. He watched Athena. She didn't say anything. After several moments Bobby spoke slowly, "You want to tell me what's going on?" There was something else bothering her but he didn't know what. He sighed when she didn't say anything. His patience was thin. "I'm tired and I don't feel like playing games." Athena let out a dry laugh. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going to bed." Bobby turned.

"Robert." Athena said sharply. He whirled around at the use of his full name. "You are going to go sit at the table," she pointed to the kitchen, "and eat your dinner."

Bobby couldn't hide his shock at the tone she had used with him, "I ate." He said quietly.

"A candy bar out of the vending machine doesn't count." Athena glared daring him to contradict her.

Bobby gave a small nod and walked into the kitchen.  
Athena followed and silently sat beside him. She studied him while he ate. He looked exhausted. She could see the distinct bags under his eyes. Maddie's words from earlier in the day came back to her. Athena got up and moved to stand behind Bobby. She put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel how tense he was. 

Bobby pushed his plate to the side. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. Athena moved back around his chair and sat down, her hand still in his. 

"I'm sorry I lost my patience." He said. "It's been a long week." Athena just nodded, not quite ready to say anything, "Were you really that concerned about my sobriety?"

The question took Athena by suprise. She looked at him a moment before responding, "No. I trust you are sober." It was the truth. "Bobby, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. You don't need to be." He brushed aside her concern and that pissed Athena off.

She pushed back. "Really?" Athena replied. "You're not sleeping, you're not eating. You spend all your free time at the hospital with Buck."

Bobby got defensive. "You think I am just going to leave him to get through this alone?" 

"No. I'm not saying that." Athena wasn't really sure how to articulate her point. "It's more than that. This is more than you caring about Buck. Something else is going on with you." An outburst from Bobby followed.

"It's my fault!" Bobby yelled at her, but not really _at her_. He stood up abruptly and took a few steps into the living room before stopping and turning back around to face her.

"What is your fault?" Athena said gently. She wanted to approach this very carefully. Bobby's outburst was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Buck!" He yelled at her. He threw his hands up not really sure what to do with them. Athena flinched at the sudden movement. "It's my fault Freddie went after that truck. He was looking for me. I would have been on that truck. I _should_ have been on that truck." He looked down at the ground unable to look at Athena.

Athena's insides squirmed as she took a moment to think about what might have happened if Bobby had been on that truck. "None of this is your fault." She said, her thoughts still back on that night, "You saved Buck. You saved them all." She remembered the other firefighters who had been thrown from the truck. Her hands shook as she remembered watching Bobby confront Freddie. Bobby was still looking at the ground and didn't notice. She found her voice again, "You are the reason Buck got out from under that truck. You saved him." 

Bobby noticed she had stopped talking. He slowly lifted his gaze back to hers. "It still should have been me." He began pacing, muttering to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

Athena watched him unravel before her eyes. Her mind spun trying to come up with something to say. "So it should have been you." Athena took a few tentative steps towards him. "Then what?" She felt less calm than she sounded.

Bobby stopped pacing and stared unable to come up with an answer. Athena just waited patiently. She could see him thinking. That's really all she wanted him to do.

"Athena I-" He hung his head in shame.

Athena felt a guilty, thinking she made things worse. She walked over and gently lifted his chin. "Bobby, I'm not mad."

"You should be." He told her. "We've been married for three weeks and I haven't been here. The kids were with us last week and I wasn't here. I took you for granted." Bobby looked defeated. The exhaustion and guilt displayed on his face and in his body language was clear.

"Bobby-" Athena tried to say it wasn't like that, that she didn't feel like that. She could see the weight of these burdens weighing heavily on him.

"It's true." He said. "I'm sorry. I don't ever want to take you or our family for granted. You deserve better than that. Three weeks in and I've been a crappy stepdad and husband."

"You are anything but." Athena assured him speaking gently, but firmly. "You've had a lot on your plate." Before that moment she didn't know about the guilt he was carrying about Buck. Now she understood his desire to be at the hospital with Buck every chance he got.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "I'll be better."

"I know." She kissed him. "I'm sorry too." He tilted his head not really knowing what she was apologizing for, but she didn't elaborate. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her holding her close. Remembering every reason he loved her.


	47. Church Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extended version of church scene in the season 1 finale.

Athena felt uneasy walking up the steps of the church with Bobby. She as she walked through the doors she glanced around taking in the pews lining the aisle, the high vaulted ceilings? And quickly scanning the church counting the handful of people inside (profession habit). Athena followed Bobby into a row and sat down leaving a respectable gap between them. 

Athena felt like she was intruding on an intimate, personal moment. She saw religion as one's personal and intimate relationship with God. Yes, she and Bobby were friends, but getting this view of Bobby felt like an gross invasion of privacy. Athena knew how important Bobby's faith was to him and who he was, which only made Athena feel more uncertain about coming inside with him. Athena felt very aware of Bobby sitting beside her. She sat still and quiet, trying to be as less invasive into his space as possible. She kept her arms and legs crossed, keeping herself as confined as possible. She tried not too stare at him and wonder what he was thinking as he stared towards the front of the church. Athena uncomfortable getting a glimpse at his relationship with religion and God. She relaxed slightly when he initated converstion. It made her feel less like an intruder, more sure that Bobby wanted her to be there.

Then he asked her if she would pray with him. If Athena felt like she was intruding before, it was nothing to how she felt now. Nerves she didn't know she felt shot through her like an electrifying current. Athena steeled her nerves. As a woman of faith, Athena took prayer seriously, especially when someone asked her to pray with them. She uncrossed her legs and folded her hands. It took Athena a moment to clear her mind. Her mind was trying to ask her questions about her feelings for Bobby, about the butterflies she felt whenever he looked at her. He wouldn't ask just anybody to pray with him... Athena scolded herself for losing focus.   
  
She finished her prayer before Bobby. She glanced over at him then averted her eyes. Again she felt like she was intruding on an initmate moment. At sometime since she had taken a seat beside him, Athena felt at ease. Whether it was the man beside her or the fact they were in a church she didn't know. However, Athena was leaning towards it being the man beside her. Bobby had a way of easing her. His presence was calming and steadfast.

When Bobby finished his prayer he leaned back against the pew. Neither of them said anything for several minutes. They just sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Bobby slowly stood up signaling they should get back to work. Athena found herself feeling disappointed that it was time to go. It terrified her because she didn't know what to do with her feelings, but she also didn't want to leave the little bubble of trust and intimacy they had created in that church pew. 

They walked up the aisle standing closer together than they had when they walked in. Their knuckles brushed against each other more than once. Both noticed, neither seemed to care. Bobby took a chance. He slipped his hand into hers. Athena glanced over at him, and Bobby felt her fingers curl around his. It felt right.They walked the rest of the way up the aisle holding hands. Bobby pushed open the door. Athena expected the daze to end when the sunlight hit their faces but it didn't. They walked hand in hand all the way to back to her cruiser. It was parked a little ways away from the doors, about halfway across the parking lot.

It was when Bobby took a few steps away from her to walk around the car that he seemed to notice their hands were still clasped. Bobby and Athena looked down at their hands and back to each other. Seeing their hands linked in the broad light of day meant something. This was more than a comforting gesture as they left the church. They both knew it.

Bobby gently pulled Athena towards him. His other arm going around her waist as she came closer. He dropped her hand so he could put both arms around her waist. Athena looked up at him. Her heart was racing. She didn't dare move. She wanted to know what he was going to do. 

Bobby brushed his lips against hers. Athena barely had time to respond before he was pulling his lips way. She put her hands on his chest, stepping into him. Bobby lowered his lips to hers once again. This kiss was longer. He could feel Athena's lips moving against his, her hands moved up his chest to the back of his neck. Bobby timidly ran his tongue against her lips seeing if she'd grant him access.

Athena parted her lips for him. A small voice in the back of her mind tried to remind her they were standing in the parking lot, where anyone could see them, and both were in uniform. They weren't even dating, yet here they were tonguing, quite heatedly, in the parking lot. Athena ignored the voice. She only knew she didn't want Bobby to stop kissing her. 

Bobby broke the kiss for air. He rested his forehead against Athena's. Athena pushed her lips back against his. This kiss more urgent than the one before. Bobby followed her lead. Their lips and tongues still learning each other, but the chemsitry was clearly there. Bobby relunctantly pulled his lips from hers. Athena was smiling up at him. She felt more alive than she had in a long time. Bobby had ignited something in her she hadn't felt in years.

"So dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"It's a date." She nodded. She reached up and used her thumb to rub the lipstick off his mouth.

They froze as both their radios went off. Athena replied then looked back up at him. "I'll give you a ride captain." She winked. The 118 was the responding engine.

During the ride Bobby checked his reflection making sure there was no remnant lipstick on his mouth. When they got to the scene they both jumped out of the car. Their professional demeanors fully restored. 

After handling the call Bobby glanced around looking for Athena. He spotted her walking back towards her cruiser. She paused and held his gaze for a moment or two. She gave him a small smile then turned back to her car. Bobby looked after her a moment longer. He turned to walk back to the truck. He tried to keep his expression neutral as the feelings of a budding romance started to form. Tomorrow night's dinner couldn't come fast enough.


	48. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Athena and Bobby are offically a couple.

Bobby glanced up from the kitchen in the firehouse. A good thing about being captain and team chef is everyone stayed out of the kitchen when he cooked unless he asked for help. Today Bobby found it especially helpful. He found himself frequently looking across to the room to where Athena was perched on the arm rest of the couch watching Buck and Chimney play their game. Hen had invited Athena to join them. She wasn't on shift, but as her marriage imploded and rocked her world, she sought comfort in something she knew. A safe place where her friends and fellow first responders wouldn't ask questions. 

Athena's laugh rang out across the room. Bobby's head snapped up. A warm feeling bubbled up inside him when he heard it. He loved her laugh. He quickly averted his eyes back to his task. Focused on cutting vegetables, Bobby didn't notice Athena break away from the group.

"Hello Captain." She greeted him. Athena was cautious. She remembered Hen telling her he struggled a few weeks ago after the plane crash. She wanted to check on him.

"Sergeant." He nodded, a small smile graced his lips. He suddenly felt nervous with her standing with him in the kitchen, no one else around to offer a buffer. "How are you? How are things at home?" Bobby regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. They came out automatically as a logical start of conversation. However, he knew it was a sour subject. He heard Athena suck in a breath. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, "I know you are here to get away from it. It's not my business. I didn't mean to pry."

Athena gave him a sypathetic nod. She felt a pang in her heart. It was true. Her disolving marriage was painful to think about and she was here to not have to think about it. But part of her didn't mind he asked. Something about the way he said it and apologized after told her he really did care how she was doing. That made her feel some sort of way.

Athena glanced over her shoulder making sure they were still alone. "I'm doing the best I can." She admitted. She felt no need to hide her true feelings from him. She wasn't going to open up like a diary, but felt she could be honest. Bobby met her gaze and saw a sadness in her eyes. He could see her pain and heartbreak. Athena didn't know what caused her to keep sharing, "It's awkward and weird at home. We're trying to put on a united front for the kids, but I just want time figure out my own feelings."

"You can't process till you figure out what you're feeling." Bobby added the pasta to the boiling water. "It's not fair to you to pretend you are okay when you aren't."

Athena chuckled to herself. Bobby smiled, "What?" 

"It's nothing." She waved a hand at him.

"You can tell me." Bobby found himself desperate to know what she was thinking.

"Michael's moved on. He's happy with someone else just like that. Meanwhile I'm over here struggling with my feelings, not having a clue what romance and love looks like anymore. What, now I'm supposed to start dating at 50?" Bobby heard the contempt in her voice.

Out of nowhere Bobby felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. The picture of Athena dating bothered him immensely but he couldn't figure out why. He walked over and put a hand on her back. Athena's eyes snapped up to his and he saw something in them, something new, but was unsure what it was. "It may not be a romantic dinner, but you will always be welcome here for family dinner. Always." Bobby hated to see her hurting in such a way. 

Athena briefly touched his cheek, "Thank you." Her voice thick with genuine emotion.

They stood standing closer than colleagues should for a few moments just looking at eachother. The oven timer dinged pulling them both from their daze. Bobby cleared his throat. A feeling had started to settle between them. It felt familiar but foreign at the same time. He moved over to the oven and removed the bread he was toasting. 

Hen called Athena back over and Bobby was surprised he felt disappointed to see her walk away. But the view was nice… wait what? Bobby shook himself. He had caught himself staring after Athena. He had been watching the way her hips swayed as she walked over to join the others. The curves of her body stuck in his mind. Bobby turned away blushing bright red. _A friend doesn't check out a friend's ass._ Bobby told himself. He prayed no one else noticed. 

Athena's eyes gravitated towards Bobby. She and Hen were cleaning the dishes. Bobby and Buck were playing ping pong while a small group of firefighters looked on. She was surprised when Bobby picked up the paddle. She didn't peg him as a ping pong player. Athena first noticed that Bobby was actually pretty good. The second thing she noticed was him. How the muscles of his arm flex as he swung his paddle. Athena found herself not minding the view at all. She only averted her eyes when she realized she was staring at his ass. _Bobby is just a friend right, why am I looking at his butt? _Athena asked herself. She didn't have an answer. Afterall she was watching them play ping pong.

"Alright newbie." Athena strolled over with Hen. "Move over." She gave Buck a friendly nudge.

Buck turned towards her, "You think you can beat Cap?" Buck raised his eyebrows, "He has yet to be defeated in this house."

"You put up a good fight kid." Bobby chuckled.

"It was 21-5." Chimney reminded him.

"Well last time Buck only got two so that's improvement." Hen pointed out before smirking at Buck. She wasn't terribly good either, but she was better than Buck.

"Let's see what you got captain." Athena said playfully hitting the ball to him.

A few more firefighters came over once they saw this game was actually going to be close. Unsurprisngly all the firefighters backed Bobby. Not even Hen was on Athena's side, although Athena was giving Bobby a run for his money. Between points Athena was sure she saw money exchange a few hands. Bobby got ready to serve at 15 all when the alert signaled.

"We'll call this one a draw." He dropped the ball and paddle.

"I'm looking forward to the rematch Captain." Athena replied heading down to the truck bay with him.

"I'm counting on it Sergeant." Bobby flashed her a final grin before climbing up into the truck with the rest of his team.


	49. Heat of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:  
SMUT  
Explicit sexual content

Athena moved about the kitchen in a flurry of movements. May and Harry shared a look from where they were doing homework at the table. Their mom was in some sort of mood, but neither knew what it was. Athena wasn't mad. She was talking pleasantly with them, but the vibe coming from her was much different. She was tense about something, only the kids didn't know what. Obviously it was nothing they did.

Athena moved with determination as she prepared dinner. She tried to redirect her thoughts, but was woefully unsuccessful. Images of her husband flashed in her mind. Not the cute ones she usually had when he was on shift- the way he looked at her or his laugh, his arm around her as they walked around the neighborhood. These were steamy images. His muscular arms around her, his lips tasting various parts of her body, the way he made her body shake. Athena stifled a moan. She had no idea what possessed her mind to make those thoughts play constantly on a loop today, but she couldn't shake the thoughts. Except for when she steeled herself at work, Athena had been hot and bothered most the day. It probably had to do with the fact she hadn't seen her husband in two weeks because of a training trip, and that Bobby was expected home shortly. It was going to take all Athena had not to jump him as soon as he walked through the door.

The sound of the door opening caused all three of their heads to snap up. Harry rushed to go greet his stepdad. Athena watched a little jealous. She wished she could fling herself into her husband's arms. If the kids weren't around she probably would have. And she probably would have had him out of his clothes before he made it down the stairs. Athena bit her lip holding back a moan as she envisioned that senario. 

Athena smiled, her most loving smile, which she reserved for him, when she laid eyes on her husband. She felt desire ripple through her as he made his way into the kitchen and over to greet her. His eyes locked on hers. His strode purposefully over to her. One arm went around her waist, the other rested on her hip in one fluod motion. He held her firmly, on any another day, it probably would have been too firmly. Athena thought it wasn't firm enough, or maybe it was but she wanted more than a hug. She needed more of his touch. Bobby captures her lips with his, kissing her as passionately as he dared with Harry and May standing in the kitchen. His kiss only caused Athena's body to react more.

"I missed you." He whispered quietly in her ear.

A shiver went shot through Athena as she felt his breath warm against her ear, her panties were now sticky and wet. "I missed you too." Bobby could see the desire in her eyes, not that Athena even attempted to hide it. She wanted him to see it and know how she was feeling.

Athena didn't know how she made it through dinner and several rounds of cards with the kids. A weekend night meant Harry and May stayed up a bit later. Athena cherished the family time they got to have now Bobby was home, but there was a greedy part of her that wanted her husband all the herself for some other activities. 

Finally Athena locked their bedroom shut behind them, safeguarding them from the rest of the world. Finally she had her husband alone and his undivided attention. They had gone longer than two weeks before, but they also had text and phone calls during those other times. This training trip/bonding experience was completely off the grid. Bobby was eagerly looking forward to bedding his wife.

Simultaneously they moved towards each other. Bobby's hands found her hips. Athena reached up putting her arms around his neck. Their lips locked in a heated kiss, neither wasting anytime before deepening the kiss. Neither feeling like they could get enough of the other. It was a frantic kiss, the need for the other evident. Their lips parted long enough for each of them to get some air into their lungs. 

When the kissing resumed Bobby slowed it down slightly, making it less frantic than the one before it. Athena whimpered. She wanted all out passion, but did like that their teeth weren't occasionally scraping together now. Athena slowly pulled her lips from his, attaching them to his neck instead. She heard Bobby release a shaky breath. As she suckled on his neck she felt its effect on his manhood. The buldge in his pants was become more prominent. Bobby moan contently. He ran his hands up and down his wife's curves lifting her shirt as he went, letting his fingers trail across her skin. Athena momentarily detached herself from his neck so he could remove his shift. 

Bobby moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Athena left her pants on the floor then came over and straddled him. Her lips found their spot on his neck again. Bobby grabbed her hips and gently began rubbing the buldge in his pants against her. It was a tease for him. It wasn't nearly as satifying as it could have been but it definitely let Athena know how much he wanted her. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Athena detached her lips from his neck raising her gaze back to his face. 

He kissed her. His hands moved up her back finding the clasp on her bra. He pulled in from her body tossing it carelessly off to the side. Bobby grabbed her hips guiding them as he rolled over landing on top of her. He swiped his thumbs over her hardened peaks. Athena reached for his shirt. Bobby helped pull it over his head. Her eyes lit up as she ran her hands up his exposed chest. Her body screaming at her that it wasn't enough just to touch him. She needed to feel him buried deep inside her. Another wave of desire wet Athena's thighs.

Bobby gently kissed her before moving his lips down to her breast. Athena gasped when his tongue circled one of her hardened peaks. Bobby took his time tasting and sucking but the urgency from their first kiss had returned. Athena's hands roamed Bobby's back before coming to rest in his hair as he moved his attention to her other breast. 

Athena wrapped her legs around his waist shamelessly thursting her hips against his. Bobby removed his lips from her breast. He was pleased by the flushed look in her face.

Bobby got up to remove his pants. Athena eyes were fixed on him. He released his manhood and Athena bit her lip seductively. Bobby was not only well endowed, but very skilled. She spread her legs eagerly anticipating him. Bobby could see her desire was pooling around her sex and had trickled down her thighs. He wasted no time settling between her legs. 

Athena gasped when Bobby entered her. She felt him quickly push his entire member inside her. Athena arched her back feeling herself stretch for him. It felt familiar yet had been some time. Bobby picked a quick, rough pace. Athena had no complaints. She put an arm around his neck, hanging on for the ride. She met each of his thrusts with her a forceful one of her own. At first her body protested slighlty to the sudden, rough activity but those feelings were quickly washed over with pleasure.

Athena lips found Bobby's for a sloppy, heated kiss. Their lips muffled grunts and moans. The only other noise were their bodies moving together. Athena rolled over on top of Bobby, winning the battle for dominance temporarily, but he didn't protest. If anything Bobby only went harder, now using Athena's hips for leverage. Athena had to stifle the scream that wanted to tear from her lips. Bobby looked up at her and could see the emotion in her face. He wanted to hear her, but understood why she held it in.

Bobby rolled back on top. He watched Athena throw her head back with a soundless scream. Her eyes were dark with lust and passion. The nail marks he felt on his back and arms a sign he had done something particularly satisfying. 

Bobby's movements quicked. His release was closing in fast. Bobby buried his face in her shoulder as he came. Athena still heard her name fall from his lips with satisfying pleasure. 

Athena lay patiently while Bobby recovered. The smell of sex started to reach her nostrils. A smile twitched across her face, the smell was a nice reminder that Bobby was back home with her. Athena herself hadn't cum, but she was blissful after being throughly fucked. She felt Bobby remove himself. His lips planting gentle kisses on her skin. She stroked his hair with one hand appreciating his kisses. Athena closed her eyes letting her other senses take over. It took her a moment to realize his lips were moving down her body not up.

Athena gasped when she felt his lips around her clit. She felt like every nerve-ending in her body was going to explode. Athena writhed under his touch. Her breath came in heavy pants. Athena felt like her desire was spilling out in a steady stream, an obvious display of how she felt about Bobby's actions. "Bobby!" Athena moaned unable to stop herself. She could keep her clit throbbing bemeath his lips. Her orgasm was building rapidly, threatening to explode at any moment. Athena wanted Bobby to take her over the edge, but also didn't want him to stop. 

"Bobby!" Athena whisper-yelled as her orgasm tore through her body. The waves of pleasure coursed through her body leaving Athena exhausted and breathless. Her mind empty, a smile spread across her face as the endorphins filled her brain. 

"Oh, I missed you" Athena panted when Bobby laid down beside her. She was still catching her breathe.

Bobby chuckled. "I missed you too." He kissed her cheek. He was very pleased with himself, and with her. Bobby watched her chest continue to rise and fall, her breathes still heavy, "You okay?" He asked.

She turned toward him with a smile, "I don't think I could be better." She told him.  
Bobby grinned. "You're beautiful." He loved the way her hair was sticking out at odd angles, the flush in her cheeks, and the sparkle in her eyes. Her skin shiny with sweat.

She kissed him. Athena rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She was not suprised by her appearance. Athena didn't bother to tame her hair. Bobby liked it and she secretly liked the way sex rumpled her hair. Usually the more messy her hair, the better the sex so Athena would say it was a damn good night. Also the dull ache that was starting to form told Athena knew she'd be a little sore tomorrow.

Bobby's arm was around her waist as soon as she settled back into bed. Athena felt him move over spooning against her.

"Good night Bobby."

"Good night." He muttered back. Athena could envision his eyes closing as he spoke. 

Content and relaxed the couple had no trouble falling asleep.


	50. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ping pong rematch.
> 
> A pre couple story

"Alright Captain." Athena walked over swinging a ping pong paddle in her hand. "You ready?" She tilted her head giving him challenging look.

Bobby grinned, "You're on Sergeant." He reached for the paddle she held out to him. For a moment they stood, each holding a part of the paddle, a soft look in both their eyes. 

Athena turned and walked back over to the ping pong table, ending the moment they both felt. Bobby watched her take a few steps before following. Quickly a group of firefighters gathered around. 

"Game to 21?" Bobby asked. Athena nodded. 

Bobby won the point to serve first.

An exciting 11 minutes later the score was 13-10 in Bobby's favor. He smirked getting ready to serve. "Wipe that look of your face Captain." Athena rolled her eyes. Although she thought it was quite a good look on him. "This game is far from over." She reminded him.

Bobby winked and served the ball. In one swift motion Athena hit it back nailing the edge of the table and bouncing the ball past Bobby before he had time to react.

"Ha!" She taunted playfully. Bobby laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Athena to keep him on his toes and show no mercy.

"Well if you want to play dirty Sergeant we can do that." He replied. He didn't mean it to sound as suggestive as it did, but Bobby found he didn't care. He almost enjoyed the implication of his words. A glance at the gathered spectators told him none of them went to the same place his mind did. The innocence of their friendship and the game the only things they thought of. 

A tingle Athena couldn't explain rippled through through her at his suggestion of playing dirty. Of course he was talking about ping pong, but something inside her went somewhere else with his words. A thrilling proposition. Athena's eyes gave Bobby a glance over. _You can do me dirty anytime. _Athena thought to herself. 

"Let's go." Athena challenged preparing herself for the next point.

Keeping her mind focused on the game Athena was able to make up some ground. She got ready to serve at 17-17. Athena won the next two points. 

Bobby's focus had slipped. His attention was on Athena more than the game. Not only did he enjoy having a worthy opponent (no offense to Buck) but standing across the table from Athena gave Bobby the chance to look at her. The competitiveness in her eyes as she focused, her smile when she won a point, the playful eyeroll when Bobby celebrated winning a point. It all made Bobby's concentration on the game faulter. He had been friends with Athena for a few years now. Looking at Athena it smacked him in the face. He had feelings for her, beyond those of a friend.

"Earth to Bobby." Athena waved at him. A smile tugging at her lips, which only made Bobby blush.

"Mm. Sorry." He had zoned out.

"You good Cap?" Buck asked eyeing him.

"Yup. Fine." He said to Buck. He turned to Athena, "What's the score?" 

"19-17 me. You're serving." She nodded to the ball in his hand.

Bobby cleared his throat resetting his thoughts. He could deal with them later, now he had to focus on coming back and winning this game. As much as he would love to see Athena celebrate he wasn't going to throw away his title as champion.

A refocused Bobby got a second wind and won the match 21-19. 

"Well played Captain." Athena put her paddle down and inclined her head in his direction.

"You're welcome to a rematch whenever you wish. He walked over extending his hand to her. "It would be nice to have some real competition around here." He winked at Buck.

"Oh Cap." Buck pretended to be hurt, but he grinned. He knew he was terrible at ping pong. 

"The champion reigns supreme." Chim clapped Bobby on the back. "I was worried there for a moment."

Bobby chuckled. "Well I gotta keep you on you're toes."

"And somebody needs to keep you on yours Captain." Athena turned her warm eyes on him. A playfullness danced in her eyes.

Bobby couldn't stop the blush that reddened his cheeks, "You always do, Sergeant." _She certainly did. _He thought to himself. He put his arm around her giving her a side hug. He dropped his arm at the sound of the bell, the light mood gone, "Let's go!" He called out to his team as they made their way to the stairs.

As Athena jogged to her patrol car she heard Bobby barking some orders before the team loaded up. She enjoyed hearing his calm, commanding voice through the station.

"See you there Captain." Athena met his gaze before he climbed into the truck. He gave her a nod and shut the door. 

As the truck pulled out of the station Bobby looked out the window watching Athena get into her car. He could already see the shift in her demeanor from Athena to Sergeant Grant. But even through her work persona Bobby could sense the Athena within and that was made him feel some sort of way.


	51. The Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena's first meeting.
> 
> Quote isn't mine

Athena pulled her jacket out of her car as got out. It was an unusually chilly night in LA. She saw LAFD had already responded to the scene. Her interest piqued when she walked past the truck and noticed the numbers 118 on the truck. Hen had told her the 118 had a new captain. Athena had yet to meet him. Hen had mostly nice things to say about the midwestern guy who now held the reigns at the 118. Athena strode into the scene casually, but used her commanding tone to announce herself. She did it for the new captain. She was already familiar with the members of the 118. 

Bobby, feeling cocky after showing his team some midwest talent, strode confidently towards Athena holding Maurice in his arms. The utter shock on the sergeant's face was priceless. He couldn't help but tease her, "Go easy on him Sergeant. He's had a rough day." The surprise in her face made Bobby smile. Without another words Bobby walked towards the truck, leaving Athena speechless.

Athena tried to regain some of her composure as the rest of the 118 followed Bobby back to the truck, their job complete. But she was rooted to the spot, still in shock about what just happened. _How did a rooster end up in my arms? _She glanced down distainfully at the squawking rooster. Athena took the rooster to her car. She put him in the back seat and felt some level of satisfaction seeing the blasted bird behind bars. She radioed for aminal control. While she waited she walked through the scene. Her thoughts replaying her encounter with the new captain. Now that she had time to gather her thoughts the confidence he oozed as he unceremoniously dropped a cock in her arms stirred something inside Athena. At first she wanted to accuse him of being just another white guy in a position of power, but there was something charming about him. The way his eyes shone as he talked to her made her think there was something more to him. Shaking her head she thought to herself: _He sure is cocky_. She laughed at the pun. But Athena was still curious about the mysterious man. From what Hen had told her, Captain Nash was more private, less boastful, than what his actions suggested. She was looking forward to getting to know him better and building a strong working relationship. 

**

Athena lay awake staring at the ceiling. She could hear Michael snoring beside her. Sleep wouldn't come to her, her mind still replaying the facts over in her head. Something wasn't right. She knew in her gut there was something they weren't seeing. Quietly Athena got out of bed and dressed. In the kitchen she scribbled a quick note to Michael explaining where she was going. Tip toeing back into the bedroom she left the note on her nightstand. 

Bobby knew he probably shouldn't be here, but talking about his old scar with his crew gave him a hunch about how the fire at Guillermo's started. He couldn't let it go. Bobby parked his truck and looked around before climbing out. He didn't think anyone would be around, but he knew he had no authority to be there. He walked inside and turned on his flashlight. 

It surprised Athena to see a truck parked outside the burned building. Her police training kicked in and she became hypervigilant. With her badge in her pocket and her flashlight in hand she entered the building. It didn't take her long to recgonize the man across the room. A part of her enjoyed the surprised look on his face as he whirled around. She smirked satisfied with a little pay back. Athena lips twitched as he mentioned the rooster. Athena, still hidden in the shadows, rolled her eyes as he grinned at her. 

Finally moving the conversation to why he was there Athena was interested in his hunch. She listened while he explained his observation of the burn pattern, leading the the discovery of the incendiary timing device buried under a piece of rumble. Athena was impressed. 

Having no other reason to stand in the building any no longer the pair walked outside.

"Since you were so helpful in cracking the case I guess I won't be arrest you for trespassing tonight." Athena told him.

Bobby's eyes snapped to hers. A flash of worry crossed his face before he saw the amusement in hers. He cracked a wide smile, "I appreciate that Sergeant." He held out his hand to her.

"Have a good night Captain." She shook his hand.

"You too Segeant." He turned and walked towards his truck. 


	52. Wait...Weight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexplained weight gain leads Athena to search for answers... one possibility terrifies her.

  
Athena frowned. The past few days she felt off. She was exhausted but it had been a typical day. She hadn't exerted herself too much. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection stared glaringly back. What is going on with me? Athena thought. 

"Babe?" Bobby called from the bed. The door between the bedroom and bathroom was open so he could see through to the bathroom where Athena was standing in front of the sink staring into the mirror.

Athena sighed and turned towards him. "Have you noticed anything different?"

Bobby looked confused, "What do you mean?" He glanced around the bedroom. Was there a new picture hanging on the wall that he should hve noticed. "No." He answered determining there wasn't anything new in the bedroom, he eyes had paused for a moment on the picture of them from their wedding day.

"I mean about me." 

Bobby looked at her. Did she get a hair cut? New pajamas? "No." He answered again. This time he spoke slowly hoping she wasn't about to get mad that she did get a hair cut or something and he just hadn't noticed.

Athena didn't say anything for several moments. She decided to keep it to herself, "Never mind." She replied. 

Bobby eyed her as she walked into the bedroom and got into bed. "You sure?" He asked. He wanted to be attentive to her, but honestly had no idea what was going through her mind.

"I'm sure." She kissed his cheek. "Good night." She settled into bed. Athena closed her eyes hoping to quiet her mind long enough to fall asleep.

  
**

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Hen asked. Athena clearly hadn't heard a word she said. She was staring down into her glass of iced tea.

"I'm sorry." Athena's head snapped up, "I got a lot on my mind. What did you say?" 

"It's nothing." Hen waved a hand. "What's on your mind?" Clearly something was weighing heavily on Athena and that was far more important.

"I'm pregnant." Athena said quietly. She still hadn't completely wrapped her mind around the thought yet. It terrified her, so much she hadn't dared to say it out loud before now. Athena felt her stomach flop.

Hen's eyes got wide. She was not suspecting that. The last time the friends had talked about having babies was when Hen told Athena she and Karen were going to try IVF. Athena had voice her uninterest in having any more children then. Her reaction now told Hen she hadn't changed her mind If she was pregnant now, it wasn't intentional. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. No." Athena replied quickly. "I don't think so."

"Okay now you aren't making any sense." Hen told her.

Athena took a deep breath, "I've put on a few pounds this month." Athena confessed. "But I've done nothing unusual. I haven't changed my diet, I've gone the same workout classes. I can't think of another explanation." She sighed, "Perhaps I'm just getting old and my hormones are screwing with me. Or I'm just getting fat."

"Athena." Hen cut in. "You are in no danger of becoming fat." 

"I just don't know what else could be going on."

"Well is it possible you're pregnant?" Hen was curious. She wanted Athena to think realistically but all wanted to be sensitive to her friend's feelings.

Athena thought for a moment. The past few weeks were a blur in her mind. She tried to think carefully, "Maybe." In her gut Athena felt they had been careful around her ovulation window this month. "Not likely." She sounded more confident. 

"No need to go jumping to conclusions just yet." Hen said calmly. "Are you late?"

"A day." Athena told her. "But I was two days early last month and a day late the month before that." Athena had checked her tracking app as soon as pregnancy became a possibility. Of course this month she hadn't really kept track of when she and Bobby had sex. 

"So you could just be late." Hen assured her friend. "Have you told Bobby?"

Athena laughed, "Last night I asked him if he noticed anything different about me. He said he didn't."

Hen shook her head, "You need to be more direct then that." 

Athena let silence fall as she took a sip of her drink, "I don't know what he'll think." She said putting her cup down.

"And you won't know until you tell him." Hen replied. "Would you like my advice?"

"Please."

"I think you should take a test. That way you'll know one way or the other and you can stop torturing yourself. It's your choice whether you tell him. Obviously I think you should if you find out that you are in fact pregnant. If you're not, you can stop worrying yourself and be at peace knowing you're just late."

Athena nodded, "Thanks Hen."

That night Athena waited until the kids had gone to bed and she and Bobby were in their room to bring up the conversation. She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser where she pulled the pregnancy test box from her purse. Athena could feel Bobby's eyes on her. 

"I have something to tell you." She said turning back towards the bed to face him.

"Okay." Bobby's eyes dropped to the box in her hand but he couldn't make out what it was. As she walked towards him, he saw the box more clearly and knew what it was. He sat up in bed. Bobby held his breath, his eyes flickering back up to hers.

Athena could tell by the look on his face that he knew what was in her hand, "I might be pregnant." Bobby remained silent waiting for her to continue, "I've noticed I've put on some weight and I'm late."

"How late?" Bobby asked his mind still trying to catch up.

"Just a day." She said quickly. "And I've been a day or two late before. I can't remember if we used protection this month and with the weight gain I could just be getting fat, but then I thought that maybe…" she trailed off but there was no need for her to finish the statement. Bobby understood.

"Athena," Bobby took her hand, "you are not getting fat. You are perfect." He kissed her hand. He looked back down at the box, "Are you going to take the test?"

"I think so. I wasn't sure if I should have told you before because I'm probably not pregnant, but." She stopped herself. Athena was trying to convince herself. 

"But what?" He pushed gently.

"I didn't want to do it alone." She whispered quietly. Holding the test in her hand made all her fears seem more real. She was more scared than she was showing. She was dreading finding out the truth because she so desperately hoped she wasn't pregnant, and as long as she didn't know she could be blissfully unaware. The trouble was not knowing didn't actually make her feel better..

Bobby got up and hugged her, "You aren't alone."

Athena cleared her throat, "I guess I'll go…" she held up the box and walked towards the bathroom. She had gotten the test and told Bobby, there was nothing else she could think of to delay.

After Athena shut the door Bobby let out the breath he had been holding. He ran his fingers through his hair. His mind was racing. He began pacing and thinking. No, Bobby didn't always wear a condom, but Athena usually warned him if she was in her ovulation warning. Bobby's mind switched gears. Athena didn't want any more kids, or at least that's what she had said. They hadn't actually discussed it at any length. Bobby wasn't sure if he did and he knew Athena's thoughts on the matter so he didn't see a point in ever bringing it up. Bobby felt terrible for putting Athena in this position. It was unfair to her. He should have been more careful, more vigilant about wearing condoms.

Athena emerged from the bathroom and saw Bobby pacing. He didn't seem to notice her. She walked over and tried not to startle him. "Bobby?" He looked worse than she felt. She thought he was going to puke.

"I'm so sorry." He blurted out. Athena was taken aback. "I should never have put you in this situation. I should have been better. I…I…" Bobby's mind failed to come up with anything else to say. 

"Hey," She said gently placing a hand on his arm. "Don't blame yourself. It takes two to tango." She reminded him while her own thoughts admonished her for being so careless.

"Well?" He asked. He didn't know what he wanted the result to be.

Athena glanced down at her phone, "90 more seconds." Bobby nodded falling back into silence. 

After what felt like an eternity Athena's alarm rang. Bobby followed her to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway watching her look at the test.

"I'm not pregnant." She told him. A smile spread across her face as relief set in. She leaned against the counter top taking a moment to comprehend the news, her fears vanished. 

A wave of relief washed over Bobby as he saw Athena's reaction. It confirmed what he knew. That she didn't want this. While Bobby would have been excited if she was, he was more thankful she wasn't for her sake. He watched her toss the test and wash her hands. She walked toward him and he stepped forward to hug her. "I love you." He told her squeezing her in his arms, "I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"Bobby," she smiled up at him, "you don't need to apologize." A great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Athena honestly had no idea how she would have reacted if the test had come back positive. "But this feels like sort of a awake up call for us to be more cautious in the future."

Bobby nodded and kissed her forehead, "Let's go to bed."

The next morning Athena started her period. She actually smiled. To her it just solidified that she wasn't pregnant and that was a great relief. Also it meant she could talk Bobby into making her chocolate chip waffles for breakfast.


	53. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months into their relationship, Bobby asks Athena about her relationship with Michael.

The episode Bobby and Athena had been watching ended. Athena shut off the TV but didn't move. She was comfy on Bobby's couch. Her legs were in his lap and he was rubbing her feet. She smiled contently. He spoiled her. Bobby made her feel so at ease, like it was safe to let down all the walls she put up on shift. To literally kick her feet up at the end of the day and forget about all the craziness. She felt okay to truly be herself.

A questioned burned in Bobby's mind. He had been thinking about this for a while, but had his reasons for not asking sooner. "I want to ask you something but I don't know how you are going to react." Bobby looked up from from rubbing Athena's feet.

She adjusted her position so she was sitting up a little more. "Okay." Athena said slowly. A thousand possibilities flooded her mind. "You can ask me anything." She told him noticing how uneasy he looked. Athena felt very comfortable in where their relationship was. They had had some very personal conversations. Bobby had already told her about his past. She didn't know why he seemed so nervous.

"I want to ask you about your marriage and your relationship with Michael." Athena resisted the urge to throw her guard up. Those wounds cut deep and were still healing. He sensed she was uneasy about the request. He didn't say anything else, just waited for her to reply.

Athena took a moment to compose herself. The dissolvement of her marriage was still painful for her. She understood why Bobby wanted to talk about it. It was part of her past, who she was, and it was perfectly natural for Bobby to want to know about it. "What do you want know?" She asked opening the doors to that conversation.

"All of it." Bobby said earnestly. "It was a big part of who you were, who you are. It shaped you for better and maybe a little for worse. I know it's not a comfortable topic for you, but I want to know you Athena, and that includes that part of you."

Athena cracked a small smile. Then her eyes went distant. Thinking back to when she met Michael made her think about what or rather who came before him: Emmett. Bobby noticed a far off look in her face but said nothing.

"Before Michael I had thrown myself into my work. I wanted to make a difference. It was all about stars and bars. I was all about my work. Then I felt like I woke up one morning and realized my biological clock was ticking. I wanted kids, my mom wanted me to have kids, and I was now in my thirties and hadn't dated in years. Michael and I met through mutual friends. We clicked. Our friendship was almost instant. After a few weeks of hanging out casually I asked him out he said yes. Three years later we were married."

Bobby listened patiently. His next question waiting on his tongue. "Did you know?"

Athena opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but one look at him and she knew the question. She nodded "I did. Somewhere deep down I knew."

"How did you know?" His voice barely above a whisper now, understanding how personal this was. 

  
"The sex." She told him honestly. "It was acceptable, but it there was no spark. No one took their time. We just rushed through it to get to the end. After we were married we did it fairly often because we were trying to get pregnant. And then we had May. We only had sex a handful of times in the years that followed. When May was about 4, almost 5 we discussed getting pregnant again. It took a little longer this time. But then Harry was born. We decided we were done having kids and our sex life vanished instantly. I thought it was just what happened in marriages after kids. I know it is typical but now I see why this was not that. There was no longer a reason to have sex. Just because sex was not something we did… ever."

Bobby nodded. He and Marcy didn't plan on having any more kids after Bobby Jr but their sex life was still very active. A slight pang ached in Bobby's heart at the thought of his family. He tucked it away and asked another question. "If you knew why didn't you ever say anything?"

"He was good to me. I trusted him." She sighed, the heartache becoming more prominent in her voice, "I didn't want to believe it. For the longest time I kept coming up with excuses. I mean look how it ended. My life blew up. I accepted years ago my husband didn't really have an interest in sex. I just told myself we were just a couple that didn't need sex to be happy to keep myself together. If he could live with it so could I. Our relationship was already pretty much sex less. Michael was still my best friend, the father of my children. We were raising a family. I thought that was enough." Athena went quiet. She was slowly getting over the heartbreak but she was still bitter about Michael leaving her.

"I appreciate you willing to share." Said Bobby. An easy silence fell between them.

Athena looked at Bobby. He made her feel safe too. He understood the things she'd seen at work. That understanding allowed her a comfort she hadn't felt in decades. "Bobby." Athena broke the silence and Bobby stopped rubbing her feet. She swung her feet out of his lap and stood up. Athena walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you for being patient. I don't like to let my guard down and open myself up to vulnerability. It's not how I was raised and it's not who I am. But you make me want to, just be patient with me. And if you want to know something ask."

"Okay." Bobby kissed her. "I have another question." His tone was lighter so Athena knew he was done asking her about Michael, "May I take you to bed now?"

Athena's eyes lit up, "Yes please, Captain." His title rolling seductively from her lips.

Bobby blushed when she called him by his title. She had said it a thousand times before on calls and would say many more times, but the playfulness in her voice when she said it to him at home was not at all the same. Still holding Athena, Bobby stood with relative ease from the couch. He walked into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.


	54. Buck's Fired... Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during season 1. How a call from Athena gave Buck another chance at the 118.

Athena watched Buck pull away in the fire truck. She sat outside the house watching the little girl and her mother. Not much later the father came home and joined his wife and daughter on the lawn. Athena felt her heart ache remembering how happy she thought her family had been. Memories of better times sprang to mind. After she got off the phone with Michael she decided it was time to head back to the station. Athena drove in silence back to the station, her own thoughts bounced around in her head. She pulled into the parking lot, parked, and shut off the car. But she wasn't ready to get out of her car. She wasn't ready to take off her uniform, change into her civilian clothes, and go home to the awkwardness.

Athena picked up her phone and dialed.

Bobby ran from his bathroom, a towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower. He picked up his phone that he had tossed on the bed before his shower. 

"Athena." He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice as he answered. 

"I'm sorry to call you after shift." She glanced at her watch and realized he had been off the clock for almost an hour. 

"It's no problem. What can I do for you?" Bobby ran a hand through his wet hair and felt the droplets run down his neck. It was unusual for Athena to call, especially when they were off the clock.

"Captain, I just wanted to tell you how helpful Buck was on that home invasion call this afternoon. Probably saved that little girl's life… not to mention mine."

Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat, "Yours?" He kept his voice level. "What happened?

Athena explained. There was a short pause before she continued, "I know he's a punk ass kid most of the time, and we didn't starf off well. But today he likely saved my life. He earned my gratitude, my respect, and my trust. I'd let him have my back any day."

That meant alot coming from Athena, and Bobby knew it. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Bobby." Athena stopped herself. It wasn't her place to tell him how to run his fire house.

"What?" Bobby said when she didn't continue.

"It's not my place." She told him.

"It's fine. You can tell me." He replied.

"I know you fired Buck. I'm not diagreeing with your decision. Lord knows that boy has had more than his share of chances."

"But?" Bobby felt she had more to say.

"If there was ever a moment to give him another shot... well for me, this would be it." She said honestly.

"I appreciate you saying that Segeant."

"Have a good night Bobby."

"You too Athena." He hung up.

Bobby tossed his phone back onto the bed. As he changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt he thought about what Athena had said. He had been so lenient with Buck already. He had given that boy more chances than he otherwise would because he felt a special connection to the kid. And he saw the kid's potiential. Buck cared with his whole heart. His mind got him into trouble, the inability to think of the cosequences before he acted. Whether it was stealing the later truck for a hookup or jumping into action on a call. However, hearing Athena explain how Buck saved her life made Bobby want to give Buck a final shot. Athena was a friend and the thought that something terrible might had happened to her if it hadn't been for Buck weighed heavily on him. It showed Bobby that no matter how much of a punk ass Buck could be, he had the skill, the heads up, calm under pressure, thinking to be a valuable member of the 118. Bobby called Buck.

  
"Hi Cap." Buck answered, "Uh I guess I can't call you that anymore." He realized being fired meant Bobby was not his captain any more.

"Sergeant Grant called me." Bobby said ignoring Buck's greeting. Buck remained silent. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, and Bobby's tone didn't give a hint so he stayed quiet waiting for Bobby to continue. "She told me what an asset you were on that home invasion call."

"Happy to help." Buck said sincerely. 

"You showed remarkable heads up thinking."

"Thank you."

"Which is why I'm willing to give you one last shot. But if you screw it up, there won't be another chance Buckley."

Buck straightened up at hearing his full name. "I won't let you down Cap." He replied solemnly. The reality of his career hanging by a thread finally sinking in. 

"I hope not, for you're sake." With that Bobby hung up.


	55. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby further explore the intimacy of their relationship
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
SMUT  
Explicit sexual content

Athena stared up at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She honestly didn't know she could feel this great. Sex with Bobby was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Not only was their physical attraction great, but it was more than that. Athena felt Bobby's love with every touch, thrust, kiss, the look in his eyes, the way he cried out her name. She felt loved. She thought about her other recent sex partners. Michael hadn't even scratched the surface of her desires, for reasons she now let herself accept. Then there was her rebound man, Aaron. Athena couldn't deny the sex was great. It was hot and sometimes kinky. It made her feel desired for the first time in years. But it was just that- satisfying a need. Now there was Bobby. He lit a fire inside her. He was not as bold as Aaron, at least not yet, but he loved her truly and deeply. That showed every time they had made love. As they explored their desires and needs with each other, the more Bobby showed his affection and love. It was reciprocal with her learning his body too.

Air slowly returning to her lungs. Her body was completely sedated. She turned her head towards Bobby who was laying beside her. Sweat glistened on his body. She could hear his own heavy breathing. Athena rolled towards him onto her side. She propped her head up with her hand.

  
Bobby also rolled onto his side propping his head up with one hand. With the other Bobby carassed her hip. A smile spread across Athena's face. "What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked gently not wanting to startle her from her thoughts.

"You." Athena replied casually, her smile widening.

"Oh." Bobby was curious to know more."Care to elaborate?" He inched a little closer and moved his hand from her hip and intertwined his finger tips with her free hand.

Athena was quiet for a few moments, "You make me feel things I didn't know were possible. And I'm not just talking about the sex. I feel seen, I feel like a woman as silly as it sounds." Athena trailed off lowering her gaze to his chest.

"I don't think it's silly." Bobby countered.

Athena lifted her eyes back to his, "You don't?"

"No." Bobby shook his head. "Look, you spent 15 years with a man who loved you but couldn't love you in the way you wanted or needed. There's nothing wrong with feeling that now." Bobby paused to let his words sink in before continuing, "I love you. I want to satisfy all your needs." 

Athena felt her body react to his words. Her cheeks flushed and she felt her depths warm, welcoming the thought of further pleasure. "You are a wonderful man. You have been so attentive, but I don't want to brush your needs aside either. Just as you want to satisfy my needs, I want to satisfy yours. You are just as important in this relationship as I am." She told him. Bobby nodded. Athena briefly kissed him then a twinkle appeared in her eyes, "Wanna go again?"

"Yes." Bobby leaned down to kiss her. Athena put her arm around his neck, pulled him down on top of her.

Athena moved her lips slowly in time with his. Sliding her tongue across his lip, she sought entrance. With her eyes closed and her hands still, another sense took focus. Taste. Specifically his taste. On her lips and on her tongue. His tongue danced with hers eliciting softs moans from both of them. Athena gently pushed Bobby off her and onto his back. She rolled on top of him. Her hands slid up his chest as she leaned down to kiss him again. This time Athena let her hands wander down his biceps, his forearms and back up. 

She pulled her lips from his. His cheeks were a rosy color, his lips full. Athena lowered her lips to his throat feeling his pulse throbbing under her lips. Down to the part where his neck met his shoulder. Athena sucked. Bobby's hands tightened on her hips. Athena traced little circles with her tongue. He felt the blood start to rush south, as did Athena. With gentle little touches she moved down his chest. It became clear to Bobby where she was heading. Athena raised her head when her lips reached his hip. 

Bobby's cock was now almost fully at attention. He spread his legs wider as Athena settled between them. Her tongue wet her lips, and Bobby bit his lip to keep from groaning. Tentatively, Athena placed her lips around the tip of his cock. She slowly lowered her lips down his shaft. A deep moan rolled up in Bobby's chest. Guiding with her tongue Athena made her way back up and circled his tip. She let her lips slide further down his cock this time. Bobby watched her head bob up and down, his cock reaching further into her mouth. Bobby voiced his pleasure, "Athena!" His tip reached the back of her throat, he shuttered barely hanging on to his control. 

He reached his hand down grabbing her shpulder gently. "Athena." He panted a bit but his voice was level. Athena immediately stopped and looked up at him. "I won't be able to stop myself if you keep going." He warned her.

"That is the idea captain." She winked. 

Bobby was momentarily speechless, but when he felt her lips resume their actions any thought of a reply vanished. It didn't take long for his need to start washing over him in increasingly more urgent waves. "Athena." He moaned again. That only caused Athena to be more aggressive, encouraging his release. Suddenly the dam was broken and the waves of his orgasm coursed through his body. 

Athena's lips made their way back up his body. When she was back at Bobby's side his breathing had more or less returned to normal. His eyes shone brightly back at her. He leaned over and kissed her. He could still taste himself on her lips. It made him think about what she had just done. And that only made him desire for her return.

Bobby felt like a hormone crazed teenager. He squeezed her sides with his hands as he initiated another kiss. Bobby put one leg over hers. 

"Bobby." Athena gently put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Earlier you asked if I wanted to go again. Then you gave me a blow job." Athena raised her eyebrow. "I'm definitely not complaining." He said quickily, "but when you asked, I thought you were referring to having sex again. So if you're still up for it I would very much like to go again."

Athena blushed seeing the intensity of his desire in his eyes. "It's a good thing neither of us work tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Bobby asked.

"Because at this rate we aren't going to get any sleep and both of us are going to be too sore to get out of bed tomorrow." She laughed. 

"You won't hear any complaints from me." Bobby grinned.

"Me neither." Athena grinned.

Bobby lowered his lips to hers. The kiss deepened almost instantly. Bobby gently sucked on her lip, pulling it between his teeth. He felt Athena wrap her legs around his waist. Bobby broke this kiss momentarily to breathe. Her lips were gently and soft against her. His tongue stroked hers. Athena moaned. She thought about his tongue stroking other parts of her. Athena felt her desire begin to pool between her legs. She reached between them taking his cock in her hands. She began stroking him, helping him to rise to the occasion for the third time that night.

Bobby's thumbs circled her already hardened peaks. He began gently thursting himself into her hand. He held her sides. One of his hands moved across her stomach and down between her legs. He dipped his fingers between her folds, wiping up some of her juices. Bobby stroked himself spreading her on him. Athena bit her lip as he watched. Seeing him rub her desire onto himself made her crave the feeling of him rubbing against her. And by that she meant his cock inside her. 

"Bobby." Athena spoke softly. His eyes met hers. Athena held his gaze for a moment and nodded. She parted her legs for him. Instead of closing her eyes and waiting to feel him, this time Athena watched Bobby gently push himself inside her. Athena moaned as she felt herself adapt to his presence. Athena dragged her fingertips down his chest. She put her hands on his waist, gently guiding his motions. 

Bobby captured Athena's lips with his, slow and sensual. He continued to thrust purposefully, but gently enough to feel every movement. Athena gazed into Bobby's eyes, mere centimeters from hers. The pleasure he felt radiating back to her. Her heart swelled. Athena reached her hand up cradled his cheek. 

"I love you." Athena's voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you too." Bobby responded before kissing her again, this time with a little more passion. He stroked her thigh. 

Athena locked her ankles around his waist. Athena raised her hips to meet his, allowing his cock to fill her completely. "Bobby!" Athena cried out, again thrusting her hips against his. 

He reached for her hands interlacing his fingers with hers. Gradually he pushed her hands up over her head pinning her beneath him. Bobby looked down and watched his actions elicit another moam from Athena. He smiled as his lowered his head but instead of bringing his mouth back down to hers, she felt his lips against her ear.

"Athena, I want to hear you." Bobby whisper-moaned. His breath warm against her skin. 

Athena moaned his words undoing a part of her. "Boobbyyy." Athena begged. 

He quickened his pace, driving harder into her, eliciting a cry of joy from Athena. He dropped her hands allowing them to return to his body. Athena's nails clawed his back, not painfully, but in a way that was definitely going to leave marks.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. He felt his own release quickly approaching. He reached between them finding her clit with his fingers. 

Athena gasped. Her eyes widened as a new source of pleasure began to overwhelm her. "Yess! Bobby! Athena encouraged him. Her breathes came in heavy pants and she continued to thrust her hips against his. "Ooo-oooh! Bobbyyy!!" Athena's orgasm hit spurring Bobby's own release. The couple gripped each other riding their joint pleasure.

  
Athena's legs were weak and she felt exhausted in the best way. Her heart was full of love for the man laying on top of her. Their sex life began with a spark, there was no denying the physical attraction, however in the past few weeks, Athena and Bobby had become more comfortable with themselves, each other, and their bodies. That trust, connection, and learning was clearly evident tonight. 

Athena didn't know if she could take anymore, then she felt his lips on her thighs nipping playfully at her soff skin. In a moment the flame was ingited again. Her brain started screaming, begging for more.   
"Bobby." Athena muttered. She absolutely welcomed his touches, but didn't know if her body could endure much more. "After this no more."

"This is it." Bobby nodded in agreement. He was also starting to feel the effects of their copious activity. Methodically, gently, and rhythmically Bobby stroked her clit with his tongue.

Athena gasped with pleasure and shock. Bobby had gone right for the center of her pleasure. She was shocked her body could still produce such a vibrant reaction this far into their love making. The need to reach climax took over Athena's mind. A throaty moan fell from Athena's lips as Bobby's tongue dipped between her folds. Athena's body was on fire. Every nerve ending firing off signals of pleasure. 

"Don't stop." Athena begged her body writhing beneath him. "Oh Bobby, right there!" Athena instructed as a fresh wave of pleasure erupted within her. Bobby focused his attention where she told him to. Athena's chest rose and fell rapidly her release was closing in fast. A flick of Bobby's tongue had a string of profanity tumble from Athena lips as one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever felt took over all her senses.

Now a total puddle of sex, sweat, and fatigue Athena lay still. The sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She gasped for air trying to fill her lungs. Bobby looked down at her. Nothing was more satisfying then seeing Athena as blissful as she looked in that moment. Sweat shined on her skin, her hair ruffled, the flush in her face, all of it made Bobby feel closer to the woman in his bed.

"We are definitely going to feel this in the morning." Athena remarked when words were able to form in her mind again.

"Then it's a good thing we don't need to get out of bed till tomorrow afternoon." Bobby replied snaking his arm around her. No doubt both of them were already feeling a little sore. "Mm." Bobby sighed, "good night."

"Sweet dreams." Athena replied her eyelids feeling very heavy.


	56. Operation Dalmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's not an actual dalmation. 
> 
> Bobby goes down at work. How is Athena supposed to know if she's working too? Luckily there's a system in place for situations like this.
> 
> This silly idea has been floating around in my head for far too long. Finally decided to write it out. Hope it's alright.

"Get him transported now!" Chief Alonzo ordered, "And keep his name off the radio." He shut the back door to the ambulance. There was protocol for a situation like this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Chief Dixon it's Alonzo. I just had sent one of my captains to the hospital."

"What can LAPD do?" Police Chief Dixon asked, ready to mobilize what ever resources he could to assist LAFD.

"I need to you initate Operation Dalmation. Captain Nash's wife is one of yours, Sergeant Grant." Alonzo informed him. Operation Dalmation was LAFD and LAPD's joint protocol for alerting spouses in the other department when a spouse goes down in the line of duty.

"I'll get right on it. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"That's appreciated Chief." Alonzo hung up.

**

"Sergeant Grant!" Athena turned around at the sound of her name. She was surprised to see Elaine jogging towards her. 

"Captain." Athena said meeting her halfway. It was not typical for Elaine to be out in the field. Even more strange was the presence of an officer at her side.

"Beckett," Elaine glanced over her shoulder, "take Sergeant's Grant car back to the station."

"Yes, Captain." The other officer jogged towards Athena's car. That only confused Athena more. She was perfectly capable of driving and her shift only just began.

"Athena," Elaine said gently. As much as Elaine was trying to control her face, she wasn't doing a good job. The change made Athena's heart leap into her throat. A very bad feeling came over her.

"Captain?" Athena questioned as Elaine had fallen silent. She spared a glance over her sholder as Officer Beckett drove her car away.

Elaine waited till Athena had turned her attention back to her. "It's Bobby. He went down on a call."

"De-dead down?" Athena's lips trembled, tears already stinging as she tried to hold her composure.

"I don't know." Elaine replied. Her fought back her own tears as a lump formed in her throat. "Chief just called me. He got a call from Chief Alonzo."

If the fire chief had called the police chief to get news to Athena, that couldn't mean anything good. "Oh my God." Athena couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

Elaine reached out and grabbed her hands, "Stay with me Athena." She said. "Come on." She put her arm around Athena. 

Elaine led Athena over to her vehicle. Athena buckled her seat belt as Elaine walked around and got behind the wheel. She flipped on her sirens and took off towards the hospital. Elaine told Athena was little information she had on Bobby. Athena was out of the car before Elaine had come to a complete stop. She tore through the hopsital, her eyes scanning each side looking for a familiar face.

"Chimney! Hen!" Athena came to a sudden halt when her eyes landed on familar people. 

"Athena." They said together, whirling around at the sound of her voice. 

"Bobby…" Athena was the only thing she could say.

Chimney held up his hands, "Athena calm down."

"Buck and Eddie pulled my unconscious husband from a burning building! Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" A few people nearby turned their heads at Athena's outburst. 

Hen gave Chimney a look as if to say he deserved that after telling Athena to calm down. She turned to Athena, "They haven't given us an update yet."

"He's not…" Athena couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No," Hen said softly, "He's not dead." Athena let out shaky breathe. "Come sit down."

Athena shook her head, "I don't want to sit."

"Okay." Hen nodded. She put a hand on her friend.

"Sorry Chim." Athena apologized for snapping.

"All good." He assured her. He understood she didn't mean it.

"What happened?" Athena asked them. She didn't want to stand in silence. Letting her mind conjure up scenarios was not what she needed.

"We don't know too much. Buck and Eddie pulled him out."

"Where are those boys?" Athena just realized they weren't around. 

"Buck yelled at a nurse so Eddie took him for a walk." Chimney told her. 

Athena just nodded. She understood all their emotions were running high. Bobby meant everything to this team. Like they meant everything to him. Athena finally sank into a chair. Hen sat beside her occasionally rubbing her back.   
Athena's head snapped up, "The kids. I gotta call Michael and see if he can pick them up."

"I'll do it." Chimney volunteered, eager to take a walk himself. He also thought Athena and Hen might like a moment alone. 

"Thanks." Athena nodded gratefully. Chimney started down the hall way. She turned to Hen, "Why did Buck yell at a nurse?"

"She wouldn't give him an update on Bobby because he isn't family." Hen told her. Athena smiled. She only imagined how Buck reacted to that.

Athena opened her mouth to again ask what happened when Eddie and Buck returned. 

"Athena" Buck wrapped his arms tightly around her. Fresh tears burned in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked the two men.

Eddie shared a look with Buck. Buck looked worse than he had when they pulled Bobby out. Eddie cleared his throat, "4 alrm fire. 3 fire crews responded. Chief Alonzo was running the call from outside. A sensor started ringing, you know the one when someone goes down, and the chief told us all to check in. Bobby didn't. Buck and I could hear the ringing from our position in the building. We followed the sound and found him unconscious and pulled him out." 

Athena clutched at her chest trying to process what she was hearing. "How did this happen? How did you let him go down? How could you let this happen?" She ignored the tears that were running down her face. None of them replied. They knew she wasn't really looking for an answer, mostly she was lashing out. Athena turned and buried her face in Hen's chest. 

Eddie and Buck averted their eyes. Neither of them had ever seen Athena this way. Eddie walked over to the nurses' station to inform them Captain Nash's wife had arrived. Buck was terrified. Athena and Bobby were two of the strongest people he knew. Now Bobby was down injured or worse. Athena was as scared as any of them, she was visibly shaking. Not the strong woman Buck had come to see her as. Buck refused to think about what he life would be without those two parent figures standing tall in his life.

  
"Okay they gotta be able to tell us something now." Buck stood up abruptly. 

"Sit down Buckaroo." Athena told him. Buck immediately did what she said. His features softening at the nickname. "When there's news they'll tell us." It felt like hours but it had only been minutes since Athena arrived.

Athena folded her hands and bowed her head to pray for Bobby's wellbeing and strength for herself.

"Thena." Hen got her attention when a doctor approached them. 

"I know you are all eager to know how Captain Nash is doing, but I can't disclose any information without the family's consent. The nurse told me his wife was here."

"I'm his wife." Athena stood up, "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them. We're all family." She felt Hen's hand close around hers.

"He's going to make a full recovery." The doctor started. "He's up in the burn unit getting treated for some mild burns, nothing that we are too concerned about. He's got a concussion, but no brain bleeds. We'll keep him overnight for observation, then he'll be discharged in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor. When can I…we see him?"

"I'll have someone come bring you to his room after they are done treating his burns." She looked around at them and noticed Athena's police uniform, "and thank you for your service to our city." With a nod she walked away.

Athena released the deep breathe she had been holding along with fresh tears of relief. Bobby wasn't dead or dying. Hen wrapped her arms around her, holding her friend as she let out her emotions.

When the doctor returned to take them to see Bobby, Athena went alone. The others waited in the lobby. If he was up to seeing more visitors they'd go and see him after Athena did. She followed the doctor down the hall. Her hands still shaking. She didn't know what to expect when she saw her husband. The knot in her stomach turned uncomfortably. 

Athena shoved down her nerves and stepped into the room. At first she didn't know if he was alseep because his head was turned. As she moved closer she saw his eyes were open. "Bobby." Athena's voice wavered. 

Bobby slowly turned his head and saw his wife standing beside his bed. "Athena." 

She reached out and gently took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He mumbled. Athena cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. "I feel a little better now." He smiled. He finally took in her appearance, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was until Chief Alonzon initated Operation Dalmation." She answered.

Bobby's face went blank and he paled slightly. "That bad?" Bobby had only heard of Operation Dalmation being used once. It was only used in the most serious circumstances like death or serious injury.

"How much do you remember?" Athena asked.

Bobby shurgged, "I was crawling through a space and then I woke up in the hospital." He studied her face as he spoke, "Wh-what happened?"

"You should ask your team." Athena replied. "They are all in the lobby eager to see you if you're up for some company."

"Thena." Bobby's tone changed. He noticed her attempt to change the subject. "Tell me." Again he waited for her to speak. "What happened?"

"I only know what they told me. Buck and Eddie found you unconscious with your life sensor beeping."

"Shit." Bobby looked down. That is pretty bad." Judging by Athena's demeanor he had some idea how scared she had been.

"The good news is you're okay now." Athena consoled him. She brushed her fingertips over his arm.

"Hey." Bobby said drawing her eyes back to his. "I'm okay now. Look," Bobby gestured to his bandaged forearms, "its just burns."

"Don't say just. There's nothing just about getting burned."

"Sorry." Bobby said. "I didn't mean it like that." He could tell she was still very uneasy. "Athena," he reached for her hand again, "I love you." Bobby watched her expression soften and her shoulders relax. There might have even been the smallest smile appear fleetingly on her lips.

Athena finally felt herself relax. His gaze and his words melted her. It happened every time she heard him say he loved her. He never missed a chance to say it, knowing any one could be the last. On a day like today, in a moment like this, with all the fear and worse case senarios that had run rampant in her mind, it was the only thing that could settle Athena. She kissed him again, "I love you too." 


	57. Bobby's Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Athena feels about Bobby's hugs (because his hugs are the best) 
> 
> *This was supposed to be just fluffy sweetness but it turned into more so warning applies.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

"Athena!" Bobby sprinted the half dozen steps to her.   
She barely had time to look up when she felt his arms go around her. Bobby spun around so his back was facing the blast.

Athena cringed at the sound of the blast but they were far enough away to be okay and Bobby's body shielded her. Adrenaline coursed through her body. Athena took a few steadying breathes.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, finally releasing her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Thank you."

"I've got you. Always." Bobby told her. He took a breath himself to clear his head then returned his focus to his team.

Athena shook off the remaining nerves. What she couldn't shake was the feeling of her husband. His arms wrapped around her protecting her from a danger she hadn't seen. His body shielding her, his strong arms holding her against him, and the squeeze he had given her when the blast sounded. Part of it was the heroics, but mostly it was his hug. His hugs always made her feel safe, loved, and protected all at once. Athena didn't even know if Bobby gave it another thought throughout his shift, but Athena was still thinking about it when she got home.

Athena placed her gun in her safe and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She checked her phone for a message from Bobby. He just texted to say he was on his way home. A little while later she heard him come home. 

Bobby put his bag down in the bedroom and hurried into the kitchen to greet Athena. 

"Hi." Athena looked up smiling when she heard him enter the kitchen.

"Hi." Bobby kissed her. He stepped behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He held her gently in his arms.

Athena reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. Bobby rocked gently, swaying on the spot. A smile spread across Athena's face. Somehow Bobby made hugging sexy. She "mmmm"ed contently. Bobby chuckled and Athena felt him shake slightly. Her hand moved slightly, down to his neck as he turned his head to kiss her cheek. 

"Bobby." Athena giggled as his hands slid down her sides and his lips assaulted her neck playfully. She turned her head and he kissed her, his arms going around her middle again. Athena turned in his arms to kiss him more fully. Bobby didn't complain. He pressed her body against hers, his hands holding her waist.

"Eww." Harry's voice caused them to break apart. Both chuckled at Harry's comments.

Athena turned around to speak to Harry and as she did so she felt Bobby's arms go back around her and his chin once again rest on her shoulder. "How was your day, Harry?"

"Good. We played soccer in PE." He sat down at the table with some homework, "I need help with my spelling."

"We'll continue this later." Bobby whispered to Athena sending goosebumbs down her arms. Athena nodded and Bobby kissed her cheek before walking over to the table to help Harry.

  
Athena glanced towards the bedroon door when it opened, she turned and spit toothpaste into the sink. "Where did you go?" 

"To get some water." Bobby walked over and leaned against the door frame.

She made a face. How he could drink after brushing his teeth she didn't know. Athena walked past him into the bedroom, "I don't know what you're standing around for." Athena said lightly making her way towards the bed.

"I don't either especially when I can do this." He reached out and slipped his arms around her. Bobby heard her gasp in surprised then relax into him as he pulled her against his chest. He smiled as he lowered his lips to her neck. 

Athena reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, leaning back into his chest. One of her favorite feelings was the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. "Careful Captain." She giggled. Her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. "Bobby." She whispered. That only encouraged him. 

Athena giggled. Bobby kissed her cheek. Athena turned her head and smiled up at him. He looked back at her, eyes sparkling with his love for her.

"I love you." He told her. 

"I love you too." She raised her hand back to his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers. 

Athena stepped out of his arms and moved over to the bed. "Coming Captain?" She glanced over her shoulder to where he was still standing.

Bobby took her hand and pulled her along with him as he walked around the room. Athena didn't question him. She raised her eye brows when he stopped in front of the door. His eyes were dark with desire. Athena kept her eyes locked on his awaiting his move. Bobby captured her lips in a searing kiss causing Athena's knees to buckle slightly. She moaned against his lips and his bulge press against her. He pulled his lips from hers and panted in her ear. "Brace yourself." He spun her around.

Athena reached her hands behind her placing them on his neck. Bobby hugged her tightly in his arms. "Bobby." Athena breathed. His teeth gently grazed her skin. She felt his body pressed against her back. Her heart raced and her skin begged to be touched by his hands and lips.

Bobby removed his hands from around her middle. He stroked her up thighs pushing her negligee up her hips. "Athena." She heard the smile in his voice as he realized she wasn't wearing panties. 

She whimpered when his fingers grazes her inner thighs. She parted her legs invitingly, but Bobby continued to tease her. Slowly he trailed his finger tips closer to her sex. Then Bobby stroked her, finally slipping two fingers inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. She reached out in front of her bracing herself against the door. She could feel her wetness coating her depths and his fingers. "Ah!" Bobby thumbs began circling her clit.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. His own desire becoming very apparent.

"Bobby." She panted back. 

Athena reached behing her trying to unzip his pants while his fingers continued to penetrate her. Her fingers shook but she finally managed to get the button undone. She tugged at his pants trying to pull them down. Athena succeed in freeing his erection which Bobby appreciated. She reached her hand back up into his hair as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. "Bobby!" Athena gasped, her head falling back against his chest. 

Bobby turned her head so he could kiss her again.  
He dominated the kiss leaving Athena breathless. His tongue caressed her mouth so intimately Athena shuddered. He broke the kiss to fill his lungs with air. Her lips were plump and full her eye lids fluttering.

"Athena." He mutter nuzzling his face in her neck. Bobby removed his fingers. He positioned himself and gripped her hips in his hands. Bobby thrusted himself inside her. 

"Yes." Athena moaned feeling him move inside her.

"Athena." Bobby moaned.

"Oh! Bobby!" Athena gasped.

He reached down and grabbed her thighs, digging his fingers into her skin as he continue to thrust into her. Athena braced herself against the wall, providing some leverage with his movements. Her legs shook with each of his thrusts. 

"More." She encouraged. "Bobby!" She didn't want him to stop. She was incredibly turned on by how he was fucking her.

Bobby grunted thrusting harder. His hands returning to her hips. "Athena." Bobby moaned feeling his member move between her folds, burying himself all the way inside her.

"Yes Bobby!" Athena whisper yelled. Her mouth opened and another deep moan fell from her lips. She adjusted her hands slightly forcing a slight angle change for Bobby.

Athena thought she felt him hit her deeper. "Oh Fuck!" She gasped. "Bo-Bobby!" She felt him burying himself again between her folds. He was overwhelming all her senses, dominating her in the best way.

Her legs were trembling making it difficult for her to remain standing. She knew Bobby could feel it too. "Bobby" she said softly. Trying to tell him, but he was making coherent thinking too challenging. Another thrust and Athena was weak at the knees again.

"Don't worry," Bobby panted between thrusts, "I've got you." He tightened his grip around her waist proving his point. He wasn't going to let her crumble to the ground. "Athena." Bobby moaned heavily.

She knew that voice. Bobby was close. Athena felt her own body teetering on the edge. She nodded vigorously giving Bobby permission to complete his task. Athena didn't think Bobby could fuck her any harder, but oh how he did. His thrusts were quick and rough. "Bobby!" She actually cried out unable to keep her voice down. She felt his thrusts become sporadic and knew his release was inevitable.

"Athena." Bobby panted. His breath on her ear. Goosebumps rose again on her arms as she heard her name fall from his lips again.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped feeling his release inside her. Closing her eyes Athena succumbed to her own release, shaking violently in his arms.

Bobby wrapped his arms tightly around Athena holding her up as she lost the power to stand. Her legs wobbling with the waves of pleasure her body released. He listened to the sound of her own heavy breathing. "I've got you." He said gently.

Athena won't ever be able to think of his hugs the same way again, but it was definitely worth it.


	58. It's Your Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bobby's birthday. What does Athena have in store for him?
> 
> Warning:   
Explicit Sexual Content

"Anything special you want to do for your birthday?" Athena asked. In a lucky turn of events both of them had the day off on Saturday.

"Just spend the day with my family." He told her. "You are the most important people in my life and I want to celebrate with you."

Athena's smiled back at him. She loved the man sitting next to her. "Okay." She leaned over and kissed him, but the wheels were turning in her mind. She wanted to plan something special for him. He was definitely the big romantic gesture one in the relationship, however Athena had some ideas. 

**

Athena lay awake, her head resting on Bobby's chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the sounds of his breathing was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. The morning light tried to peak through the curtains but Athena had remembered to shut them the night before. Bobby moved. Athena glanced up and saw he was waking.

"Good morning." Athena lifted her head. "Happy birthday." She kissed him. 

Bobby didn't reply right away as his brain was still waking up. He smiled against her lips, now he was awake. "Well isn't this a nice way to wake up." He kissed her again. This time he reached his arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Bobby knew exactly how he wanted to start his morning. 

Athena's eyes snapped open in surprise and she pulled her lips from his. Her husband was definitely awake this morning, in more ways than one. Bobby just grinned at her. Athena chuckled, blushing madly. For some reason it made her giddy, but that could have been her nerves about making sure the rest of his birthday went well.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one with the suprises today?" She joked.

"I hardly think my desire for you is a suprise." He retorted winking at her, "I thought it was obvious."

"Oh it most certainly is." Laughing she leaned down to kiss him again.

KNOCK KNOCK

Both Athena and Bobby's heads snapped towards the door then to each other. Neither of them had any clothes on. 

"Bobby. We made you breakfast." Harry voice came through the door.

"One moment!" Athena replied. She was already throwing Bobby his pants and pulling on her night gown. 

Athena paused at the door. Bobby was pulling on his shirt. He threw the covers back over his legs hiding what was a still a raging erection. Pity. Athena thought then she turned and unlocked the door.

Harry and May came in with their hands full of food. 

"Happy birthday Bobby!" Beaming Harry handed him an omelette with spinach, cheese, mushroom and peppers. 

"All of my favorites." Bobby commented taking the bowl of strawberries and the plate from Harry.

"And I brought coffee." May handed a cup to Bobby and one to Athena.

***

Athena phone chimed five times. Athena got up from couch. She felt all of her family's eyes on her as she got up to retrieve her phone from the kitchen table. Athena walked back into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Bobby noticed a change in her face.

"I'm afraid I'm going to miss the movie. I need to go into the office."

"They called you into work?' Bobby question.

"No there's just something I need to go take care of." Athena fibbed. "I'll be home before you guys get back from the movie." She walked into the bedroom to grab her purse. Athena kissed Bobby and walked out the door. Bobby looked after her for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. It was very odd. But Harry asked him a question making him push Athena's unusual exit from her mind.  
  
Athena didn't actually have to go into work. It was all part of her birthday suprise for Bobby. She went to do a little shopping and waited for May's text that they were out of the house before she returned. She put her purse and shopping bag in the bedroom then began preparing for the party.

Members of the 118 gradually arrived. Dishes were arranged on the table and counter, drinks stocked in the fridge.

"It's not weird to be drinking alcohol at an alcoholic's party?" Maddie asked handing Athena a bottle of wine and a bottle of fizzy water.

"Bobby would feel worse if we didn't. He'd think we were doing it for him, and we would, but he would rather us enjoy ourselves too." Athena assured her. Typical of Bobby to be worried about everyone else's enjoyment as well as his own.

"Where Buck?" Hen joined them in the kitchen.

"Him and Eddie were getting the cake on the way." Athena told her. She looked at her watch. "I'll text them. The movie should be wrapping up any minute."

  
Buck quickly texted Athena back that there was small hiccup with the cake but they would be there in less than 15 minutes. 

Athena's phone chimed. This time with a text from May: Movie is over. On our way home.

Athena quickly replied: STALL! We need 20 more mintues. Buck and Eddie are still on the way with the cake.

May glanced down at her mom's text. It was only a 10 minute drive home. She had to think of something fast. May glanced out the window looking for something, anything to delay them.

"Bobby go right. I need to go to CVS." May said.

Bobby slowed the truck to a stop as he approached the stoplight. "You're mom is waiting for us at home. It can wait till tomorrow." Bobby asked. He was still working on saying no to his stepchildren, but was was leaning towards it now. 

"It can't wait." May replied. 

"What do you need that has to be picked up right now?"

"Tampons." May blurted out the first thing she could think of. 

Bobby ignored Harry's "ew, gross" comment. "I'm sure Athena has some in our bathroom."

"I just asked her. She's out." May waited for Bobby's reply.

Bobby flipped on his turn signal and pulled into the parking lot. Bobby agreed this was a stop that had to be made. He shut off the engine and turned to May. "I know what type your mom likes. Do you use the same?" 

"Yea." May nodded. She was a bit embarrassed.

"I'll be right back." Bobby climbed down from the truck and shut the door.

May released a breath and texted Athena she had succeeded in stalling. She felt a little guilty for sending Bobby on a fake tampon emergency, but it was the best stalling idea she had come up with on short notice. Bobby didn't seem at all bothered by his errand. May glanced frequently down at her phone checking the time. Eight minutes later Bobby returned. He handed May the bag and started the engine.

"Thank you." May replied.

"Alright, next stop, home." Bobby clicked his seat belt.

May looked down as her phone chimed again. Buck and Eddie had arrived with the cake. Everyone was ready. May replied they were on their way.

  
"Bobby you can't go that way." Harry said when Bobby tried to walk towards the front door.

"Uh, why?"

"Because there's something I need to show you." Harry fixed his big eyes on his stepfather and watched him quickly cave. 

Harry led Bobby around to the back gate that led to the backyard. May followed behind texting Athena that they were at the back gate. Harry glanced at May and she gave a slight nod. Harry opened the gate and the three of them walked into the backyard.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered.

Bobby beamed. He was speechless. He looked at Athena who walked over to great him. 

"Surprise." She said quietly and kissed him. "Happy birthday honey."

People mingled, music played in the background, plates were piled with food.

"I can't believe you planned all this." Bobby looked up from his plate at Athena who was sitting on the armrest of his chair.

Athena, who had been watching the kids playing games on the lawm turned her head, "It's not the last suprise I have for you today." She winked.

Bobby smiled and put an arm around her. "Really, Mrs. Nash?"

"Mmhmm." Athena leaned down and kissed him. She loved it when he called her Mrs. Nash because she heard her former last name at work and other than that was addressed by her first name, it was rare for her to hear it. But here, in their home, she was Mrs. Nash.

**  
"Thank you for today." Bobby kissed Athena's cheek. "It was perfect."

Athena smiled, "Well I'm glad." She wrapped her arms around his waist and clasped his hands. "But I was thinking we could do a little more celebrating."

Bobby's eyes shone, "I like where this is going."

Athena nodded and slid her hands over his butt. "I thought you would." She reached for the zipper on his jeans.

"In a hurry are we?" Bobby put his hands on her waist.

"Well we didn't get very far this morning."

Bobby laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too." Athena initiated a slow kiss. She pulled off her own shirt. 

As clothing dropped to the floor, their kissed got longer. Athena pushed Bobby onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him. 

"Athena." Bobby said softly stroking her hair.

Athena rubbed herself against his member. Bobby groaned. His hands moved down her back to her hips. He guided her hips at a pace more to his liking: faster.

Athena raked her fingers up and down his chest. "What do you want?" Athena asked him.

"You." Bobby moaned. He squeezed her waist. 

"Athena!" Bobby bucked his hips and his voice hitched in his throat as Athena stroked his member.

"Is this what you wanted?" Athena asked. Bobby couldn't formulate any words, instead moaning in repsonse. "I'll take that as a yes." She wiped the precum from his tip causing Bobby to growl. Athena giggled. She didn't want to tease him too much, afterall it was his birthday.

She took him in his hand and guided herself into him. "Bobby!" She gasped.

"Mmm!" He moaned thrusting his hips into hers. 

"Ah!" Athena gasped again.

Athena's hips met Bobby's. His grip tighten on her waist and his thrusts came faster.

"Yes Bobby!" Athena encouraged him. She gripped his biceps. Feeling his muscles flexing under her hands only spurred her desire. "Bobby!" Athena moaned again. 

"Athena!!" 

The matress squeaked a bit as Bobby's hips sproastically bucked. Athena's nails dug into his arms as she felt him cum inside her. His cock still moving inside her. She felt his thumb part her folds, finding her clit with practiced ease. Athena tossed her head back awaiting the pleasure she knew was moments away. Bobby didn't tease her. He wanted to see her orgasm maybe as much as she needed to feel it.

Bobby felt Athena's muscles contract around his cock. Then he felt her pleasure flowing from between her legs. 

Athena got off Bobby and climbed out of bed.

"Is the fun over, Sergeant?" He asked a smile playing on his lips.

"That depends. She glanced at the clock. They still had sometime before midnight. "It's still your birthday for a little while longer. I can think of a few more way to celebrate if you want to join me in the shower." She turned to face him.

Bobby jumped out of bed and followed his wife. 


	59. Parental Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Maddie's parents come to visit. Bobby and Athena have some feelings about it.

"What's going on?" Athena put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. She glared at Bobby, "I haven't seen you this high strung since Buck returned from the lawsuit." Bobby was doing that thing where he deflected and was snappy.

"Buck's parents are coming to town tomorrow." Harry and May looked up from their dinners in surprise.

"He has parents?" Athena asked her displeasure clear.

"Athena." Bobby warned.

"Firetruck." Athena retorted. When Bobby didn't say anything Athena shrugged, her point made.

"What do you mean, firetruck?" May asked.

"Did Buck's parents come see him when he was crushed by the firetruck? No." Athena replied. 

Bobby, "They could have had a good reason for not coming. Maybe they couldn't afford it. Maybe Buck told them not to come."

"Or Maybe they just don't care." Athena shot back.

"Athena." Bobby sighed. This is why he didn't mention it to her sooner. 

"Don't Athena me. When has Buck or Maddie ever mentioned their parents. Not at holidays. Not on birthdays. Not once have I heard one mention from either of them." Athena had a feeling this visit would bring trouble and her mama bear instincts were in full force. "Can you honestly say you don't think this is a nightmare waiting to happen?"

"I don't know." Bobby answered but he avoided Athena's gaze. He watched her get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Athena shouted from halfway across the living room. She went into the bedroom and dug her phone out of her purse. She sent a group text to Maddie and Buck: Bobby just told me you're getting some visitors tomorrow. We're around if you need us.

Buck: Thanks mom. And thank pops for me.

Maddie: I'm sure it will be okay. 

Maddie didn't really believe it, but she didn't want to drag Bobby and Athena into their family drama.

Athena: Y'all are family. 

The kids were out with Michael the next day. Athena and Bobby both found themselves checking their phones for any word from Buck and Maddie. Neither Athena nor Bobby had to say anything to know the other was just as anxious for news. Both of them felt uneasy, wondering about Buck and Maddie's parents. Questions swirled in their heads. An instinct to protect kept both of them on their feet, moving through the house restlessly and unable to sit still.

"I should have asked where they were going." Athena paced the floor. She had a feeling she couldn't shake. But she also couldn't understand why she was instantly jumping to worse case senarios.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Bobby said but even his tone wasn't convincing. Bobby's phone went off. Both his and Athena's eyes dropped to his hand. "It's Buck." Bobby announced. He read the text outloud. "On our way over with them… By the way thanks for inviting us to lunch."

Athena and Bobby sprang to action. They hurried into the kitchen. Quickly they pulled together some fixings for a presentable lunch. Bobby cooked and Athena set the table. The doorbell sounded and Athena and Bobby looked at each other. Neither knew what to expect. Bobby made sure everything was off on the stove. He put his hand on Athena's back as they walked to the door.

"Hi." Bobby smiled opening the door. 

"Bobby." Buck smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He hugged the older man. "Sorry about this." Buck whispered so only Bobby could hear. Bobby gave him a squeeze.

"I'm so glad you could join us." Athena hugged Maddie.

"Thank you." Maddie whispered. Athena smiled snd turned to the other two guest standing on her front step. "Please come on in." She stepped aside.

"Athena, Bobby this is our mom Darleen and dad Mark." Buck introduced their parents. "Bobby is my captain. Athena is a police sergeant and Bobby's wife." Buck and Maddie shared a quick look. Both unsure how their parents would react.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home." Darleen smiled.

Mark reached out to shake Bobby's hand, "I imagine you're the one filling Buck's head with the idea that this is a long term career for him."

Bobby looked at Buck who gave the briefest shake of his head. Bobby just kinda shrugged in response.

The group awkardly made their way into the kitchen and sat down. The convesation was pleasant enough at least till the end of the meal. 

Bobby and Buck finished telling a story about a crazy rescue. Athena and Maddie were unfazed having heard the story before and knowing the daily challenges of the work they did. But Darleen and Mark did not seem impressed with their son's career.

"I can see your life here has only put more novel ideas in your head about being a big damn hero." Mark scowled at his son. Maddie opened her mouth to defend him but Mark shut her down too, "You are only enabling him Madeline." 

Maddie looked down. She hated when her parents called her Madeline. 

"And you wonder why we don't call." Buck responded. He got embarrassed as the conversation shifted. He had hoped to keep this part of their family dynamic private, but he also should have known it was a stupid thing to wish for after inviting themselves into Bobby and Athena's home. A small part of him thought maybe it was a cry for help, knowing this would happen and being here so Bobby and Athena could see for themselves without Buck and Maddie having to tell them. "You never have anything nice to say about our work."

"We would if it was something we could be proud of. Both of you had such potential." Darleen looked disapointed.

Bobby jumped in, deflecting the attention to him, "Every time we save a life is something to be proud of. Buck and Maddie have two of the biggest hearts I know and I am proud to work by their sides each and every day." Bobby felt Athena's hand close around his, acknowledging his effort to settle things. "I would be damn proud if they were my kids." Buck and Maddie looked stunned by the confession. 

"Isn't that nice." Darleen brushed off Bobby's comments.

"Don't you want us to be happy?" Buck asked.

"Of course." Mark replied almost instantaneously. "But-"

Buck rolled his eyes having had this argument a thousand times. "But you wish we did what you wanted us to do." 

"How could you not want to run the family company?" Mark asked. "I make more money in a year than you've made in your life."

"It's not about the money." Buck and Maddie said together. 

It was clear to Bobby and Athena that this was not the first time the Buckley family had had this particular argument. Athena leaned over to whisper to Bobby while no one was paying attention to them, "And you wonder why we've never heard a word about them." Bobby just nodded. His wife was right.

Maddie remained quiet, giving up on debating the issue with her parents. But in typical Buck fashion, Buck pressed on. "We have friends here, a family." He glanced at Bobby and Athena, a move that did not go unnoticed by anyone, "We've built a life for ourselves. Why don't you care about any of that?" Buck argued. 

"We do care." Darleen said sweetly. But her eyes narrowed at her children. They were causing a scene and she was not pleased.

Athena let out a dry laugh. She had heard enough from Buck and Maddie's parents. She understood perfectly why Buck and Maddie never mentioned them. If she was being perfectly honest the argument reminded her of ones she had had with her mom about her own career and life choices. 

"Something you'd like to say?" Any politeness in Darleen's voice was gone. She was not going to stand for some woman she met an hour ago to critize her parenting, especially someone she saw as way beneath her. And yes, by the look in Athena's face Darleen knew Athena did not agree with her. Darleen stared her down.

Athena glared back for a moment sizing up her opponent. She could feel Bobby staring at her, willing her to turn and look at him. She refused to acknowledge him because she was worried he would talk her out of confronting Darleen. But Athena had heard enough. Throughout lunch she had watched Maddie and Buck try to include their parents in their careers and the life they had here in LA. She recognized the hope of recognition in their faces, and the disappointment when Mark and Darleen failed to react. "I find it hard to believe that you care."

"Excuse you?" Darleen snarled.

"Athena." Bobby warned, he was trying to cool her temper. She ignored him.

"Your children have fought like hell to be where they are today."

"Yes. They've worked so very hard for their careers." Mark actually rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that." Athena growled. Darleen and Mark were now giving Athena their full attention. Maddie and Buck looked between their parents and Athena waiting to see what would unfold. They knew Athena could handle herself, but they were worried about their parents' reactions. Bobby prepared himself for the outburst he knew was moments away from his wife.

"Where were you when Maddie fought for her life to get away from Doug? She was kidnapped and you didn't bother to help look for her. Where was your concern for her then? Buck and I travled up and down the state till we found her." She continued to glare at the two adults. She took a breath, "Less than a year ago your son was crushed by two tons of metal when a firetruck blew up and crushed his leg. Where were you during his recovery? 3 surgeries, months of phyiscal therapy. You weren't here for any of it. Where were you then? If you care SO much about your children why haven't you shown up for them when they needed you most? Do you know who was here for them? We were." 

Buck and Maddie shared a look. Athena was seething and Bobby, despite his best efforts to stay neutral, was begining to show his true feelings. It warmed Buck's heart to see these two adults go to battle for him and his sister. Buck wouldn't hesistate to jump in to defend them and here they were doing the same for him.

"I'm responsible for over 2,000 employees. We spend half the year in other countries. You think we can drop everything and come running because our kids failed to listen to our advice? They've made their choice." Mark sneered.

Darleen picked up the attack, "Maddie knew better than to be with Doug. We warned her that he was no good but she didn't listen. Looks like she learned her lesson." It took Bobby a very strong grip on Athena's thigh to keep her seated.

"How many times did we tell Buck joining the fire academy was reckless? He was too bull-headed to heed our advice then. It's not our fault if he doesn't learn. They made their choices in life. If only they had listen to us." Mark added.

Darleen and Mark stood to leave, "Don't bother coming home for the holidays. That is if you manage to stay alive that long." With a smirk they left.

"I'm sorry." Buck immediately turned and apologized to Bobby and Athena as soon as he heard the door close. 

Bobby was quick to wave him off, "Don't give it another thought."

"We didn't mean to put you in the middle of our family drama." Buck added.

"I think you did." Athena said gently. She glanced at Bobby who nodded. Buck and Maddie looked at her, "I think you brought them here as a cry for help."

"Sorry." Maddie apologized. "We panicked. Last night you saod you were around today and we just didn't know what to do with them. Neither of us have seen them in years."

"You knew exactly where to bring them." Bobby corrected. "You brought them somewhere you know you'd be safe. You always have a home here."

"And you always have a family with us." Athena got up and put an arm around each of them.


	60. Firetruck Goes Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bobby and Athena felt during the firetruck explosion and after.
> 
> *any quotes you recognize from the episode aren't mine*
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby looked at Athena and Agent Boyd as the line went dead. 

"What happened?" Bobby demanded.

The operator held up a hand as a call came in, "The fire truck exploded."

"Let's go." Agent Boyd ordered. "What's the location?"

"12th and Watt Ave." The operator replied.

Athena squeezed Bobby's hand in the back of Agent Boyd's car. She looked at him but he didn't stop staring straight ahead. Neither knew what they were going to see at the scene. Bobby's expression was hard. Athena knew he was worried about his team. He no doubt blamed himself to some degree and there was nothing she could do to make him feel any better about that.

Athena and Bobby followed Boyd through the crowd of ATF, PD, FD, FBI, and SWAT responders. They stood still with everyone else while Freddie demanded to see the captain. Bobby held his breath when he saw Chimney step forward. The guilt washed over him a tenfold stronger. This was not Chimney's fault. He shouldn't be the one in the middle of this. If anything happened to his team Bobby would feel responsible. He was the reason Freddie blew up the truck. He was the reason Freddie was standing in the middle of the street threatening his team.

Athena shook her head in disbelief when Freddie demanded to see Bobby. This kid wanted Bobby dead. Athena was grateful beyond relief that he was standing beside her behind the police barricade. She didn't want to think about what it would be like if Bobby had been on the truck.

Bobby understood what Freddie wanted. He wished he could say he thought about Athena, but he didn't. He thought of his team laying in the street. He stole a glance at Buck pinned under the firetruck. His team needed him to act. Buck's life depended on getting out from under that truck. Bobby needed to act. If Freddie wanted him he'd give himself up if it meant some relief for his team. Bobby glanced at Athena briefly contemplating what horror she might see in a few minutes. He leaned over, "I love you." He said quietly to her. He stared straight ahead unable to look at her knowing she would protest. She would try to hold him back, convince him to let Boyd and his team do their jobs. He couldn't let her do that. Bobby needed to do this, so he look straight a head refusing to spare her a look. 

That meant he didn't see her eyes widen in fear as she realized what he was going to do. Athena held her breath as she watched her fiance walk away from her. She hated to see it. She wanted to stop him but by the time she understood what he was doing he was already too far away. All she could do now was watch.

Bobby didn't recognize himself as he told Agent Boyd to shoot him if it came to that. He didn't want that, but he was far more concerned about his team than himself. He was terrified, but he also couldn't let this kid hurt any more innocent people. His teammates needed help and he couldn't stand by and watch them die because of this kid. Athena's image pushed itself to the front of his mind, but he shoved it away, he couldn't think of her now. He wouldn't fogive himself if she had to watch him die…but then again he'd be dead so it wouldn't matter.

A few agents close by turned around to look at Athena. She was scared, but this was who Bobby was. She felt her chest constrict and her insides knot up. She felt more helpless than she had ever been. All Athena could do was watch Bobby and pray Freddie wouldn't detonate the vest. 

Athena tore her eyes away from Bobby when her phone rang. "How far away are you?" She demanded.  
"Pulling up now." Was the reply then the line went dead.

"Approach the scene slowly." Boyd ordered. Rick nodded and took a step with Freddie's mom. 

"Wait." Athena made up her mind quickly, "I'm coming with you." She stepped to the other side of Freddie's mom and the trio slowly approached Freddie and Bobby.

Bobby watched them all while keeping Freddie distracted, slowly walking so Freddie's back was to his mom. When Freddie turned to look at his mom, Bobby seized his chance and grabbed Freddie.  
  
Athena gasped audibly but no one heard her over the commotion. Her hand flew to her mouth. She was frozen to the spot unable to move. She watched Bobby try and wrestle the detonator from Freddie. Each second felt like hours. Relief flooded her body as a squad of agents surrounded Bobby and Freddie, and successfully separated Freddie from his explosive device. She wanted to go to Bobby, but Buck was the priority trapped beneath the truck. Athena watched Bobby's team run to Buck's aid. She jumped into action to help the firefighters lift the truck off of Buck's leg. She watched Eddie and Hen lift him onto the stretcher. Bobby stood by Buck's head, encouraging him to stay awake. As the team jogged towards the ambulance with the gurney, Athena followed at a distance, not wanting to be in the way. Admittedly Buck didn't look good. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew Buck had a long recovery ahead, if he survived.

Athena saw Bobby watching Buck get loaded into the ambulance. As soon as the ambulance pulled away she ran towards Bobby. "You're a fool!" Bobby turned around just in time to catch Athena as she threw herself into his arms. In the brief seconds of the hug Bobby felt relief wash over him. The guilt of giving himself up to Freddie returned. He was sorry for what Athena must have gone through. Athena took a step back and looked up at him. "But I love you, too." She told him fiercely still gripping his biceps. Athena looked down the street after the ambulance. 

Athena held on to his arms and Bobby had one hand on her back and the other on her arm. Both of their heart rates were still elevated from the adrenaline. After what he just pulled Athena just wanted to slap him, yell, and kiss him all at once. She sure as hell wasn't ready to let him go. She pulled him into a hug again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Bobby kissed the top of her head.

Before they could say anything else to each other, Agent Boyd called them over. The ride back to the station was quiet, as was the ride home.

"We're home!" Athena announced as she and Bobby walked down the stairs into the living room.

Harry and May rushed them with a thousand questions about what they had seen on TV.

"Take it easy." Athena chuckled. She walked into the kitchen to see what Michael was making for dinner. 

Bobby patiently answered each of the questions. "Hang on." He pulled out his phone to read a text. It was Hen telling him Buck was in surgery. 

"Dinner is ready." Athena called to them. Harry and May obediently went to the table. "Bobby?" Athena poked her head into the living room when he didn't appear in the kitchen. She walked over to him, "Hey?"

"I need to go to the hospital. I need to go see Buck." 

Athena spoke gently, "You need to eat." 

"I'll eat later." He kissed her cheek.

"Bobby?" Athena followed him to the door, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said quickly. "I'll be back later." He kissed her before she could reply and walked out the door.

Athena sighed and returned to dinner. A little while later she got an update from Bobby. He was sitting with Maddie and Buck's girlfriend waiting for news. Athena put her phone on the counter and didn't check it again for another hour or so.

She sent the kids to bed and returned to the kitchen to clean. She watched her phone light up twice presumedly with texts from Bobby. Athena dried her hands and walked around to pick up her phone. It was Bobby saying Buck made it through surgery, the anesthesia hadn't worn off yet, but he was on his way home. Athena didn't bother to reply knowing she'd seem him soon.

Athena went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. Standing in the bathroom she let herself think back to how she felt just a few hours ago when she watched her fiance face down death. He did it daily, but this wasn't the same thing. Watching him in his civilian clothes, volunteering his life to save his team. That horrified her. It was one thing to see Captain Nash in the field. It was completely different to see her fiancè Bobby putting himself in harm's way. The fear turmed to anger and she wanted smack him again. Make him see what he put her through. 

"Hey," Bobby voice pulled Athena from her thoughts. Athena looked up at him then continued to rub lotion on her skin. She heard movement in the other room and knew Bobby was preparing for bed. Soon he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but Athena stepped aside and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't say anything as she turned down the bed.

Bobby came up behind her putting his hands on sides. Athena jumped. She tried to step out of his embrace but he didn't let her. "Baby, talk to me." His deep, calming voice made her defense crumble.

"Damn it Bobby." Athena sighed heavily. 

"What?" He asked. Athena turned to face him. He was concerned. She could tell. She shook her head.   
" 'Thena, what's wrong?"

"You can't do this." She told him.

"I can't ask you if you are okay?" He was confused.

"No, of course you can."

"Okay." He replied slowly not sure what was going on.

"Bobby." Athena sighed again anger more noticable in her tone.

This time he replied, "Yes." 

"Do you have any idea what you put me though tonight?"

Bobby nodded slowly, suddenly understanding where this conversation was going. "Of course I do."

"Because I was terrified. I- I… hell I didn't know what to think." Athena rubbed the back of her neck wanting to do something with her hands. "It's the job I know." She continued. "I know, I know it is no different than what you do every day when you put on the uniform, I know that. But it felt different. You weren't Captain Nash out there. You were just Bobby and…and that was terrifying."

Bobby didn't say anything. Not right away. He hugged her instead, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel less important than my team. I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't worth me staying out of it. I love you."

Athena stared speechless. "How did you..." he somehow knew her other feelings without her needing to say anything.

"Because I know you." His calm voice had returned, continuing to settle her. "I love you Athena. I did that as much to protect our family as I did for my team."

"I love you." Athena touched his cheek. "I love you." She kissed him. Her hand moved to his neck as she penetrated his mouth with her tongue. She needed him desperately. She needed him tonight in every way: his voice, his kisses, his touches, all of it.

Athena fell back against bed pulling Bobby down with her. Bobby's hands stroked her sides. Athena wrapped her legs around him. "Bobby!" Athena moaned. She reached for the shirt and pulled it quickly from his body.

Bobby propped himself up on his arm. "Wait, Athena." He stilled her hands, "If you want to talk about this some more."

Athena shook her head, "I don't want to do anymore talking." She ran her fingers through his hair. "What I want you." She said quietly. "I just need you."

She pulled his lips back down to hers. Her hands wasting no time moving down from his neck, down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Bobby felt Athena's fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He intensified their kiss, his hand carassing her neck. "Athena." He moaned lowering his lips to her neck. 

"Yesss." Athena tilted her head back. She could feel hips lips marking her skin. She knew in the morning there would be a trail of marks down her neck which only fueled her desire.

He helped Athena remove his boxers. She felt him against her. The anticipation sent shivers through her body. Bobby wasted no time entering her. 

Athena gripped his biceps. This was exactly what she needed after the day they had. She closed her eyes and felt Bobby presence. "Bobby." Athena moaned raising her hips to meet his. His hips slammed against hers, a mix of pleasure and pain. Athena felt him penetrate deep inside her sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. "Again." She panted and she felt Bobby raise his hips and slam them against hers. "Don't stop." Athena moaned, her lips leaving his. It was her turn to mark him. Her lips moved hungrily across his jaw line and down his neck. She felt his pulse racing under her lips.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. He felt a sizable love mark forming on his neck.

On the next thrust Athena squeezed her muscles around his cock causing Bobby to use more force.  
The restriction around his member almost drove Bobby over the edge. Somehow he managed to keep himself from losing his control. He reached down and gently pushed Athena's legs further apart. A satisfying crack sounded from Athena's hip. She didn't have much time to appreciate it because her sex was stretched by Bobby's member again. That only encouraged Athena to spread her legs wider for her fiancè. She felt more exposed, widening Bobby's view of her most secret depths. 

Athena looked into his eyes while he filled her again. Her mouth formed and "O" and a breatheless moan fell from her lips. Bobby had slowed his pace focusing on making Athena feel his presence every step of the way. Athena felt completely at his mercy. When she looked in his eyes she saw the feeling was mutual. Athena knew what that look meant. She could bring him to his knees with a whisper.

In all the bliss of making love with his fianceé Bobby didn't forget what Athena had felt earlier. "Athena." Bobby groaned.

"Yes." Athena nodded, "do it Bobby." 

Bobby captured Athena's lips in a steamy kiss. Athena could feel the urgency return in his thrusts. She moved her hips in time with his. 

"Bo-Bobby!" Athena cried out her orgasm raging through her.

The spasms of Athena's body quickly forced Bobby to come himself. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck. She clung to his body. The sound of his heavy panting brought a smile to her lips. Although the smile definitely had something to do with activity they just engaged in. 

Athena untangled herself from Bobby long enough for him to remove himself and settle onto the bed beside her. For a few minutes they lay staring at the ceiling catching their breathes.

"Did that help?" Bobby asked.  
  
Athena nodded, "More than you know." 

Athena crawled over to her pillow and got under the covers. Bobby followed suit. Athena moved over so he could spoon against her.


	61. The Tumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 3X11
> 
> The Grant-Nash family deals with Michael's evolving health situation

"There's good news and bad news." The doctor said sitting down across from Athena and Michael. 

"What's the bad news?" Michael asked timidly.

"The radiation didn't shrink your tumor. That is also the good news. It is the same size." 

Athena held her tongue like she promised Michael she would. She listened carefully while the doctor outlined the next steps.

"Why do the surgery now?" Athena asked. "If you didn't do it earlier, why is now a better time?"

"Because it's the next best option. It was our hope that the radiation treatment would work. Surgery is risky. There's all the complications I just laid out and I can't guarantee that we will get the whole tumor. If there is any tumor left we'll go back to the radiation." The doctor explained. Athena nodded still processing what was in store for her family.

Michael asked a few more questions then he and Athena left. The ride home was quiet. Athena dropped Michael at his apartment. 

"I'll see you guys on Sunday." Michael said getting out of the car.

"See you then. Let me know if you need anything." Athena replied. Michael nodded and shut the car door.

  
When Athena got home Bobby was waiting for her. She hoped to be able to talk to him before the kids were home but he had called and asked her to pick a few things up at the store on her way so Harry and May were home from school.

Bobby tried to guess what Athena may have learned at the appointment by her demeanor but he was unsucessful. He tried not to worry too much because he didn't want the kids catching on. Athena and Michael didn't tell them about the appointment he was having. After the kids were in bed and Athena and Bobby were settled in bed for the night, he brought it up.

"How did it go today?" He asked. 

"The radiation didn't work. The tumor is the same size."

"Okay, what's the next step?"

"Surgery." Athena said uneasily. 

"It's going to be alright. We are all going to get through this."

"I'm scared." Athena admitted.

"I know you are. I am too." He hugged her, "But we are going to support Michael, the kids, and each other."

Athena lay quiey for a few minutes, "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For your never wavering support of this family. Your support is constant and always felt by all of us."

He kissed her head, "You don't have to thank me for that. This is our family."

"I still want you to know I appreciate you." Athena told him.

"I appreciate you too." Bobby grinned. He straightened his face again. "Is Michael going to tell the kids?"

"On Sunday when he comes for brunch. Like it has always been, he wants this to be a family matter."

"Athena, I know you are trying to be positive and not worry Harry and May, but I just want to remind you that you don't have to do that with me. I know you're scared and worried and it keeps you up at night. You don't need to pretend you are okay with me."

"How did you know it's been keeping me up?" She didn't think she'd woken him up.

"You've been tossing and turning for weeks." Bobby told her. "It's hard not to notice when we share a bed."

Athena nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Bobby smiled, "I know you have alot on your mind."

"It's exhausting." Athena admitted. "I feel like I haven't breathed in months. From worrying about you and now Michael. I…"

"Come here." Bobby pulled her against his body. "Close your eyes." He said gently. "Take a deep breath…and let it out slowly." He rubbed her back. He could feel her relax. "There you go."

Athena sniffled, "God, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." A small part of her was still worried about whether he would develop adverse affects of the radiation even though he had had a clean bill of health for a few months now.

"One worry at a time." Bobby said gently. He was also relieved he wasn't also dealing with his own health concerns. He knew his family was going to need him in the weeks ahead. Athena, Harry, May, even Michael was going to need all his support he could give in the weeks to come.

***

Bobby didn't need to see Athena throw a pillow off the bed with excessive force to know she wasn't coping with Michael's decision to forgo surgery well. Bobby respected that it was Michael's decision to make, and honestly, Bobby couldn't argue with Michael's reasoning. He was pulled from his thoughts when Athena walked across the room, picked the pillow up off the floor, amd threw it back down again. Bobby watched her repeat the action three more times. 

"Is that helping?" He asked keeping his tone light. 

She looked at him as she picked up the pillow again. "Yes." She said threw gritted teeth as she threw the pillow down again. "How can he just cancel?" She picked it up. "This surgery was supposed to be his best shot." The pillow thudded onto the floor again.

"Well, technically the radiation was supposed to be his best shot." Athena turned and glared, "You're right." He said quickly, "It is his next best shot. But it is also his life. His choice. You can't fault him for making his own decision." 

Athena growled. Like hell she couldn't. "He's not thinking. What about me? What about May and Harry?"

"It's not about you." Bobby said it as gently as he could. He didn't want to fight about this, "Michael can make his own decisions."

"He's got a brain tumor!" Athena yelled at Bobby. "You want to let him make this decision? What about all the other great decisions he's made… walking through a glass window, getting into bed with me." Bobby was silent, mostly because her yelling had stunned him into silence, "Yeah, such great decisions he's made." She said sarcastically and returned to taking her frustrations out on the pillow.

Bobby found his voice, "He hasn't had an incident like that since the new year. If the doctors think he's in a clear state of mind to make these decisions then Michael should be allowed to make them." 

He watched her pick up the pillow again. Athena sighed and he knew she was thinking over his words. She tossed the pillow yet again, but with less force than before.

She bent down to pick it up again, but stopped. "No, it's not helping." Her voice cracked and the tears began to fall. Athena lowered herself the the floor and put her face in her hands.

Bobby was shocked by the sudden change from anger to tears, but he wasn't surprised that she was crying. "Athena." Bobby said quietly. He didn't have anything adequate to say. Michael had decided not to treat his cancer and now it was likely to kill him eventually. Bobby couldn't say anything that would change that or easy the pain it would cause his family. He crossed the room and took a seat beside Athena. 

Wordlessly, Athena turned and buried her face in his chest. She was trembling and the sobs broke Bobby's heart. Bobby felt his own throat constrict painfully as he tried to hold back his own tears. He felt helpless knowing the pain his family was feeling would only get worse and all he could do was provide what comfort he could. He squeezed Athena reminding her that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"I'm right here." Bobby repeated the phrase occasionally as he continued to sit with her on the floor. He let Athena feel her feelings. All the fear, anger, sadness, uncertainty that she hid behind the positivity she displayed as an example for Harry and May needed to be let out.


	62. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-going public dating oneshot.
> 
> Athena's sick and Bobby comes to her aid.

Athena rolled over when her alarm went off. Her head was groggy, everything hurt, and the room was spinning. Athena groaned sitting up slowly. She felt terrible. At first she thought it was a terrible hangover then she remembered she didn't have more than a glass of wine the night before. She was sick. Athena picked up her watch and slipped it onto her wrist. She picked up her phone. She smiled at the good morning text from Bobby. She shot him back a text wishing him a safe day at work. Athena stuffed her arms into her robe and shuffled into the kitchen to make lunch for Harry and May. Athena sent Harry and May off to bed. With a heavy sigh she crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.

Athena spend the day drifting in and out of sleep. She got up and got a slice of toast around lunch time then went back to bed. She lay for several minutes waiting to see if her meager lunch would stay down. Confident that it would, Athena closed her eyes again.

Several hours later the ringtone of her phone pierced the silence. Athena slowly opened her eyes and reaching for her phone she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello." She mumbled. Athena hadn't bothered to see who was calling.

"Hello." Bobby's cheery voice hurt Athena's head. "I just got off work. Any idea what you want for dinner? Want me to pick up something on my way over?"

Athena's head spun slowly. Finally she remembered their dinner plans. "I'm sorry Bobby. I can't tonight."

Bobby pulled his phone from his ear and stared for a moment. He put the phone back to his ear, "Athena what's wrong?" Her voice was was soft and weak, not at all her usual tone.

"I don't feel good." She replied.

"Are you sick?"

"My head hurts, my body hurts, and I can't get out of bed." She felt her eyes start to burn with tears threatening to fall she felt so terrible.

"I'll be right there." He said firmly. I'm going to stop and get some soup. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Bobby, you don't have to." She could barely finish the sentence both because her voice faltered and because Bobby cut in.

"I want to. I'm going to come take care of you."

"Spare key is under the flower pot on the porch." 

"Okay," Bobby replied, "I'll be there soon." He hung up.

"Hi." Bobby entered the bedroom with a bowl of soup a little while later. He sat gently on the bed beside her. He placed his hand in her forehead. Bobby dropped his hand realizing he had been holding the hot soup, he placed his cheek against her forehead. "You're a little warm." He looked at her, "Are you hungry?" 

Athena nodded. Bobby helped her sit up and handed her the bowl. "Thank you." Athena tentatively brought the spoon to her lips a few times.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Bobby took the bowl back fron her.

Athena shook her head. "Michael took the kids after school so I'm just going to lay here."

Bobby went to the kitchen to wash the bowl and returned. "Well scoot over." He told her.

Athena looked confused. "What are you doing?" She asked feeling the bed move as he climbed in behind her.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone." He said putting his arm around her. 

"What if I get you sick?" She asked, but secretly she was grateful for his comfort and company. 

"Then I get sick. Being here with you is worth it."

A sensation washed over Athena. It wasn't the first time Athena felt some sort of way when Bobby talked like that. She was enjoying where things were and the future terrified her. But this was not a moment where she had to think about that.

Athena woke up a few hours later. She was disappointed to realize Bobby was no longer cudding her. She noticed him folding laundry at the end of the bed.

"Bobby." She said quietly. 

His head snapped up, "You're awake." 

"You don't need to do that." She waved a hand lazily at the pile of laundry. 

"I know. I want to." He put down a pair of socks. 

Athena's face warmed as she watched him move some lace panties into a seperate pile. But of course Bobby did it casually. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water please." Athena requested. 

Bobby returned with a glass, no ice, just as Athena likes it. Athena took a few sips. Bobby returned to the pile of laundry and began putting the folded piles away. Athena opened her mouth to give him instruction, but he seemed to be fine figuring it out as he went. Athena felt like it was a small invasion into her privacy as he opened all the drawers in her dresser and walked into and out of her closet. But he'd already seen her naked and they've had sex so what did it really matter if he saw where her clothes go.

Athena finally seemed to notice it was dark out, and judging by the darkness it had been for a while. She glanced at the clock. "It's getting late." She commented. It was past 11, closing in on midnight.

"Do you want me to go?" Bobby asking walking out of the closet. 

"No." Athena said quickly. "But I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Athena, there's nowhere else I want to be right now." Bobby held back a chuckle, "Besides, it's almost midnight, what else would I possibly have to do."

Athena smiled, "If that's the case, will you come to bed?" She patted the bed beside her. 

Bobby grinned. While he knew they were just going to cuddle, it was still nice to hear her tell him to come to bed. Bobby put the last pile of clothes away. He pulled off his socks, sweater and pants, leaving him in his white v-neck and boxers. He pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and got in.

Athena moved towards him, resting her head on his chest. Bobby felt her forehead, "I think your fever broke."

Athena nodded, "I don't have the chills anymore."

Bobby pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams Athena."

"No promises." Athena replied. "Sometimes with you they are spicy." She mumbled her eyeslids drooping again.

Bobby laughed. "Good night Athena." But he didn't close his eyes. He lay awake gently holding her, listening to the sound of her breath slowly. Once Bobby was sure Athena was asleep he closed his eyes. It had been a long shift at work and then a late night watching over Athena. Bobby was glad he didn't have to drive home. And even more glad to be holding Athena in his arms. _In sickness and in health, right? _He thought to himself with a smile.


	63. The Tumor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena continues to deal with Michael's decision to forgo treatment.
> 
> Based on 3x12 but no real spoilers

Athena came home in a huff. Her discussion with Michael hadn't gone as she hoped. She found Bobby emptying the dish washer.

Bobby opened his mouth to ask how it went, but closed it quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked instead. Athena didn't respond, instead she just leaned against the counter.

Bobby walked over and ran his hands down her sides. Then his slipped his arms around her middle and leaned forward, resting his chest against her back. "Baby."

Athena closed her eyes momentarily. Bobby's smell surrounded her. She felt safe and secure in his arms. In a moment all her feelings about Michael came back. She tensed in his arms. Her anger returned. "He won't budge." Athena told him. "He won't do the surgery."

"You thought you could talk him out of it." Bobby stated. He knew she was trying to do it. 

"Yeah." Athena sighed. 

Bobby cleared his throat. He didn't like what Athena was attempting to do. "Athena, you can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"I can't accept this." She said forcefully, "I won't forgive him for giving up." Her voice was dangerously low. She didn't want there to be a chance the kids would overhear. Bobby kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to fight her on this. Athena noticed his silence. "You think I'm wrong. She turned in his arms so she could look at him.

"I don't want him to die either, but you're trying to bully him Athena. You need to accept it's his decision. You need to let him live his life as he chooses."

"Why?" Athena folded her arms. "I'm the mother of his children.Why is it so wrong me me to ask him to live?"

Bobby looked sadly at her. "Because," he spoke softly, "if you don't accept it's his choice, well, that guilt and resentment will eat at you everyday. God forbid he dies and you don't forgive him…Athena, I don't want to see you go through that."

Athena felt herself on the verge of tears at just the slightest mention of his death. They weren't sad tears but angry ones. Athena huffed pushing down the urge to cry. Bobby moved his hands back to her sides but she shoved them away. Bobby walked back to the dishwasher. He silently worked putting things away while Athema leaned against the counter, her head in her hands.

"Mom?" May said softly stepping into the kitchen. Any number of reasons for Athena to have her head buried in her hands popped into the girl's mind. None of them good.

"It's been a long day." Athena said forcing a smile."I'm going to bed." She said with a glance at Bobby.

May walked over to the freezer and grabbed some ice cream. Bobby handed her a spoon.

"What's really going on?" May asked. 

"Nothing." Bobby assured her. "Everything is alright. Your mom is just tired."

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Bobby nodded. 

May held out the container, "Want some?"

"Yes." Bobby grabbed himself a spoon. 

  
When Bobby went to bed he wasn't at all suprised to see Athena wasn't actually asleep. He got ready for bed and set his alarm. Bobby leaned over and gave Athena a kiss, "Good night."

Before he could turn out his light she spoke, "How can you take his side?"

"I'm sorry?" Bobby slowly turned back towards her.

"You took his side." Athena pointed out.

"I'm not taking sides." Bobby said. He was not taking sides in this this. Bobby was determined to be there for every member of his family in whatever way they needed him.

"I'm your wife. Aren't you supposed to take mine?"

"I have not once left your side." He said fiercely. "And I will never, ever leave your side." He reached for her hand and Athena let him take it. "Just because I think Michael should be able to make his own choice about his health, doesn't mean I'm on his side. I don't want him to die either." Bobby was determined to be there for his family in anyway he could.

Athena was quiet for a while. Bobby thought she was asleep until she spoke, "I can't do it. I can't forgive him."

Bobby wanted to point out that she had barely tried, but that wouldn't do either of them any good. "You can." He said gently, "Give it time."

Athena took a deep breath. Bobby watched various emotions flit across her face,. First anger accompanied by stubborness. Then her face slowly softened. Bobby thought she was getting there. Then the dam broke inside her and the tears fell.

Athena covered her face with her hands. Bobby reached out to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Bobby was hurt. He wanted to help her. He watched for several minutes. 

Bobby moved towards her and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. Athena relaxed for a few moments then began to resist. 

"Let me go." She sobbed.

Bobby wanted to do as she said but his heart wouldn't let him. Athena needed him. She needed him to push her a little. She resisted more.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her firmly. "You hear me Athena? I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bobby." She sobbed. Her resistence weakening.

"You have me." Bobby said soothingly.

Bobby loosened his grip as she trying to roll over. If he had been wearing a shirt athena would have grabbed it in both hands like she was never going to let go. Instead she threw herself against his chest. Bobby craddled her head in one hand and wrapped his other around her. 

Athena wiped her eyes. She pressed her lips against his chest. Bobby smiled and stroked her hair. Athena persisted, kissing her way up his neck. "Bobby." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. 

Bobby kissed her back, but when her hands started wandering he reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Athena." His voice was gentle but firm.

She stopped and looked at him. "You're rejecting me." She whispered. 

"No." He said quickly. "No." He said again. "You're sad and angry and you don't want this, not tonight."

"Yes, I do." She nodded. But she didn't sound convinced herself. Truthfully she didn't know what she wanted. Sure she wanted to lose herself in her husband, but emotionally she wasn't in it.

That was Bobby's point. Bobby kissed her head. "Try saying that again, but actually look at me this time." 

Athena just looked at him and sighed. "Sorry." She moved away from him.

"Hey." He reached for her. "You don't have to go all the way over there." 

"I'm embarrassed." She still felt like Bobby rejected her.

"Don't be." Bobby told her.

"Why not?" She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. "Because tomorrow, when you are feeling better, I'll let you have your way with me." 

Athena chuckled, "Oh be careful whst you wish for Captain."

"Bring it on Sergeant." Bobby kissed her cheek. 

Athena rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby.


	64. Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena comes home a bit tipsy from girl's night and tells Bobby what she thinks some of his talents are. 
> 
> Fluffy, steamy, sexiness 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby opened the front door and walked down the driveway to meet the car that just pulled up.

"Hi Bobby." Hen's speech was a little slurred.

"Bobby!" Maddie waved from the back seat.

"Hi." Bobby replied. He opened the car door and saw his wife. Her head was resting on Maddie's shoulder. "Athena." He said gently.

"Hmm." She lifted her head at the sound if her name. "I know that voice."

"It's your husband." Karen fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"But I thought it was girls' night." Athena pouted.

"It was." Karen said finding her patience. "You're home now. 

"Let's get you to bed." Bobby said coaxing her from the car. 

Athena looked him over. "You can always take me to bed." Athena said. She leaned heavily on his arm, "My man." She declared proudly. Bobby chuckled. He swooped her up in his arms and walked towards the house. "Bobby." Athena muttered.

"Yes, love." Bobby opened the door and stepped inside.

"You're very sexy in the kitchen."

"I know." Bobby chuckled.

"I'm very lucky to have you. You have many, many talents. And I get to know all of them."

"What are some of my other talents?" Bobby asked. He was enjoying this.

"You give the best hugs." Athena shed her shirt and stole one of Bobby's out of the drawer. "You are kind. You are a great captain." She tossed her pants into the hamper and joined Bobby in bed.

"Anything else?" 

Athena thought for a moment. "Yes. There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"That thing you do with your tongue." Athena whispered to him. Bobby blushed scarlette. He knew he had skill and took immense pleasure in the sounds Athena made when he used his skill. "Don't be embarrassed." She told him as Bobby cleared his throat. "I love it."

"Oh, I know you do." Bobby couldn't help but tease her. "Go to sleep." He kissed her forehead. 

Athena snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. It didn't take long till they were both sound alseep.

"Good morning." Bobby greeted Athena with a kiss the moment her eyes fluttered open the next morning.

"Mm." Athena moaned. There was definitely a light throbbing in her head. Bobby handed her a glass of water. "Ah." She handed the empty glass back to him.

"So how was your night?" Bobby asked her.

Athena's mind flashed images of the night before. "Good. We had fun." Athena responded.

"And do you remember coming home." Bobby said his hands started to slide down her body.

"I do." She chuckled.

"Do you remember confessing how much you love that thing I do with my tongue?" Bobby hand felt between her legs.

"Yes." Athena breathed. "Do it." 

"Do what?" He asked lightly. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me with your tongue." She replied.

Athena pulled her shirt up to her chest while Bobby scooted down on the bed. His head disappeared under the sheets. Athena sighed contently as Bobby's lips and fingers made their way down her body. 

"Bobby." Athena muttered arching her hips into him. 

"Mmm." He mumbled back, his lips vibrating against her skin, making her squirm. 

"Oh Bobby." Athena encouraged. 

Bobby's hands gently pushed Athena's legs aside. He pressed his lips against her inner thighs peppering her with light kisses. 

"Bobby!" Athena squirmed some more, trying to make his lips land on her sex. "Stop." She whined.

"Okay." Bobby pulled back. 

"Bobbbyyyy." Athena whined again. 

Bobby slipped his tongue between her folds effectively silencing her complaining. Instead a much more pleasureable sound came from her. Athena felt his tongue slowly circle her clit. A long moan rolled up in her throat. The pulsing was getting more intense. Each touch intensified her senses. Bobby slide his tongue up and down parting her folds, but not penetrating her. Athena pressed her hips up into his hands. Bobby's hands pressed back against her. 

"Oh Bobby!" Athena moaned pushing her head against the pillow. 

"Athena." Bobby mumbled before guiding his tongue inside her.

Athena shrieked. Bobby hungrily tasted her, selfishly he wanted to hear her scream louder, shout his name, and taste all her deliciousness. Bobby curled his tongue. 

"FUUCKKK BOBBYY!" Athena cried out. "Don't stop. Oooo don't stop!" She begged as he went back to stroking her depths. Of course he wasn't going to stop. Athena shrieked again. She never lasted long when he used his tongue on her. 

Athena couldn't think. All she could focus on was was Bobby. Athena whimpered. Her pleasure was ready to burst at any moment. "Bobby.… Bobby..." Athena panted. "BOBBYYYY!!" Athena writhed beneath his touch as the waves of pleasure spilled from her. 

Bobby pulled the covers off his head and flopped down beside Athena, the taste of her still on his lips and tongue. Her face was flushed still, her chest still heaving.

"I can't even think." Athena panted trying to catch her breath. She eyed Bobby. "Don't you let this go to your head."

"You think I shouldn't be proud of that fact that I can make you shout like that?" Athena's blush deepened.

  
"Bobby I" Athena stopped. He definitely should be proud of that. Hell, Athena was would boast about her husband's talent if he wasn't her best friend's boss who didn't want to hear about his sex life.

"That's what I thought." He winked. Bobby got up and pulled on sweatpants. Athena watched him head to the door, clearly heading to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and breakfast.

"Don't get to cocky!" She called after him. She quickly realized the poor word choice when she heard Bobby laugh.

"Too late!" He called back.

Athena heard him continue to laugh. She rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed to join him.


	65. Bar Hook Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out for a night of fun. Bobby and Athena have some added fun of their own.
> 
> Warning: sexual content

"Captain." Athena gave him a smile when she joined the 118 at their table.

"Athena it's good to see you." He leaned over amd kissed her cheek, purposely putting his hand on her thigh as he did so. Chimney and Hen were in the middle of a discussion and and Buck was at the bar getting a round of drinks. "Sorry I'm late." She said more to everyone. Bobby helped her out of her jacket.

Hen amd Chmimey then seem to notice her and said hello. Athena glanced back at Bobby. He was wearing a button down with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscles, and jeans. Bobby noticed Athena's eyes scanning him as he did the same to her. She was wearing leather pants and a silk tank top. 

Buck returned moments later with drinks. Bobby took his water and the rest grabbed beers. They all clinked their glasses and drank. The friends began to shoot the breeze about their days, enjoying the time to unwind. By the second round Athena slipped her hand under the table and put it on Bobby's leg. He turned and smiled as he brought his glass to his lips, hiding his face. 

Athena waved off another drink as Chimney headed to the bar. She was feeling a bit tipsy, and had every intention of going home with Bobby at the end of the night. She didn't want to be drunk. However, her tongue was a little looser and she was feeling a little frisky. She started humming a song that came on. 

"Bobby dance with me." She said. "None of these kiddos will know it."

It was true. Bobby's ears picked up the lyrics. "They shouldn't have all the fun." Bobby agreed and took her hand.

"Where are they going?" Chimney said with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoying the oldies music while it is still playing." Eddie pointed out.

"Let the adults have a little fun." Hen said taking a glass. 

"Are you suggesting we aren't adults?" Eddie challenged.

"With them around. Never." Buck laughed. A lively convesation began between the four at the table.

"Athena." Bobby warned as she slipped her arms around his waist, dipping her hands into his back pockets. His eyes snapped back to their table across the room.

"They can't see us all the way over here. Why do you think I walked all the way to the other end of the dance floor?" When Bobby just looked at her she answered her own question, "because I can do this." Athena took his lower lips between hers and sucked before capturing his lips in a long steamy kiss. Bobby was still uneasy with the secret nature of their relationship, but he wasn't complaining about time with Athena. 

"Maybe we should go rejoin everyone now." Bobby suggested several songs later. 

"Or you could take me home." Athena flirted.

"It will be too suspicious if we leave together. And I'm the DD." Bobby reminded her. They couldn't leave.

Athena pouted. She was horny and hot and wanted her man. Athena's pout did nothing to settle the hard on that began forming when they were dancing together. Luckily, Athena was still standing in front of him and it wasn't noticable. Both of them turned around at the sound of Hen and Chimney on the karaoke machine. Eddie and Buck were standing near the front cheering them on.

Athena's eyes landed on the bathroom. "We could do it here."

Bobby followed her eyes, "Seriously?" He was perfectly happy to leave bar bathroom hookups to the younger generation.

"It'll be fun." Athena teased.

"How so?" Bobby thought only of the germs. He mostly definitely didn't want to think of all the other couple who had made out in that bathroom. 

"Because you will be in there with me. I know we'll be quick." She rubbed her hand against his jeans. Bobby stifled a groan.

Bobby nodded. Before he could change his mind Athena was pulling him by the hand to the bathroom. He was grateful it was single stalled.

No sooner had Athena turned the lock, was Bobby working on tugging down her pants. He got them down far enough. Athena slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them over Bobby's chest. Bobby quickly pulled down his jeans.

"Athena." Bobby muttered grabbed her hips. 

Athena spun in his arms and bent over as Bobby penetrated her. She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning loudly. It may have been noisy out in the bar, but the walls weren't sound proof. Athena had already forgot about where they were. Her only thoughts were on their joint release. 

Bobby was against the idea in the first place, and might actually be disgusted later at the fact he actually got laid in the bathroom at a random bar, but in the moment there was nothing sexier than sneaking off with Athena for a good screw right under their friends' noses. 

"Athena!" Bobby moaned. 

"Don't stop." Athena panted back. 

Bobby buried himself inside her as Athena's body trembled and felt his release. He tried to keep his pleasure contained, but Athena still heard him. When she heard the zipper on Bobby's jeans, Athena slowly wiggled her leather pants back up. 

"Next time I'll wear different pants." She grunted trying to pull the tight fabric up her sweaty, shaking legs. With Bobby's help she was able to get them up.

The couple washed their hands and slipped back out into the bar. They made their way back to their table. A short time later the rest of the team joined them. A few laughs later and they agreed to leave.

"I'm proud of you Buck." Chimney threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders in the parking lot. "You made it the whole night without sneaking off to get laid in the bathroom."

While the rest of the team threw back their heads with laughter Athena and Bobby shared a knowing look. Little did the others know, it was their captain one who got laid tonight. 


	66. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has a conversation with Bobby, Harry, and May following her conversation with Hen.
> 
> Based on 3x13

"Bobby." Athena let her book fall close, her thumb still holding her spot. 

Bobby furrowed his brow amd looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Did I mess up?"

"Mess up what?"

"My children." Athena supplied. 

"No. Why do you say that?" Bobby rolled over onto his side and put his hand under his head.

"Just something Hen said the other night." She opened her book again.

"Oh no." Bobby took the book from her. "You are going to say more than that." Bobby understood she was going through so much with her family with everything Michael was going through. And he knew she didn't like to share her feelings so much, but when she made the effort, he wanted to provide her a space for that. He certainly wasn't going to let that be the end of this conversation. "What did Hen say?"

"That kids are resilient. That Harry and May are handling the possiblity that Michael may die better than I give them credit for. And that the reason is because for as long as they've been able to understand my job, they have prepared themselves for the possibility that I won't walk back through the door at the end for my shift."

"Okay." Bobby said slowly, he still followed. "And how does this mean you've failed them?"

"Because I never thought about it. I never prepared them. Michael and I never sat down and discussed it with them. I don't leave my house thinking I'm not coming back. Sure, there are some days when the job is tough and scary like with the earthquake and tsunami, and there have been countless tough situations, but I never feared for my life. Or thought for a moment I wouldn't make it home. So I'm asking, did I fail them by not preparing them?"

"No." Bobby told her. "You have not failed them. It sounds like they figured out on their own."

"But?" Athena said sharply. She could tell he had more to say.

"Look, I know it's not a thought you want to have. I don't either. I agree, we can't go to our jobs fearing we won't come home. It's not who we are and it doesn't do any good. But the truth is, it's not as distant a possibility as you make it sound."

"Hen said the same thing." Athena replied.

"There's still time to have that conversation. Maybe we should?"

"What do you mean?" 

"When it was you and Michael, they had him. God forbid something would have happened, they had him. And they knew that. Now things aren't so certain, for obvious reasons. Harry and May are under this roof two weeks a month. They watch us both walk out the door to jobs we might not return from. I'm just saying maybe we should have a discussion about that."

"Okay." Athena nodded.

"And maybe before we have a family discussion, we could have a discussion about it?"

"What are you trying to say?" Athena was concerned now.

"Maybe it is the perfect moment in our lives to be having this discussion, to prepare ourselves and prepare them."

"I cannot prepare for your death." Athena said quietly.

"Baby, I don't want to think about it either. But…."

"But you think we should." She finished for him.

"I do."

Athena crossed her hands over her chest. "Fine. You want to have this conversation." 

"I want you to want to have it too." Bobby spoke.

Athena turmed to look at him, her features softening slightly as she spoke, "I don't like it, but I'm ready to have this conversation."

"If anything happens to me."

"You mean if you die." Athena cut in.

Bobby glared. "If anything happens to me." He started again, "I don't want to be on life support. Let me go. If I die. You know where all my important documents are in the other safe." Bobby put his hand on her arm, "I want you to know I love you amd I did everything I could to fight to stay on this Earth with you."

"Bobby." Athena blinked back tears and squeezed his hand. She steadied her breath then cleared her throat. "Before you unplug me or if I'm already dead. I still want you all to have a chance to say your good-byes. I still want you to have a place in Harry and May's lives. I don't want to think your family is gone if I am."

"Okay." Bobby nodded.

"I have more thing." Athena aaid slowly. "I need you to promise me this."

"I promise."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you to promise." Athena teased.

"I can hardly deny you anything. But fine. Go ahead and tell me what it is I'm promising to."

"Promise me you'll stay sober. Promise me Bobby." Athena said seriously.

Bobby nodded, "I promise."

Athena touched his cheek. "Now that we are done with that. How about we do something that makes us both feel alive?" She asked rolling on top of him. 

Bobby chuckled. "Told you I can't deny you anything."

**  
"May, Harry!" Athena called out. She gave Bobby an unsettled look as she sat down. 

"It's going to be fine." He tried to settle her nerves. She nodded taking his hand.

"What's wrong?" May slowly took her seat beside Harry. This didn't feel good.

"Nothing, we just wanted to have a family meeting." Bobby answered.

"Did something happen to dad?" Harry looked around. "Why isn't he here for this?"

"Michael's fine. This isn't about him." Athena said firmly. "Bobby and I were taking last night and decided the four of us needed a conversation."

"Okay." May nodded. "About what?"

"Something very important. I know we never had this conversation when you were younger, but things are different now."

"So it does have to do with dad." Harry said slowly.

"This has to to with me" Athena corrected. She looked at Bobby. "And Bobby." Harry and May looked confused.

"We're fine." Bobby quickly tried to ease their worried looks. 

Athena took a breath and tried again. "I've been a police officer for longer than you both have been alive. Longer than I've known your father." Harry and May both nodded. Of course they remembered Emmitt and how Athena joined the LAPD. "And everyday I go to work striving to make our community a little safer. I love my job and I love what I get to do. I don't ever think about the worse case senarios. I always plan on walking through the door again at the end of my shift. But that's me, its who I am. I've never once doubted that. But I know maybe you don't feel that way. You can be worried for me. I just want you to be able to be okay with that. Maybe it's something you've thought of?" She stopped talking and tried to read their pensive expressions.

Harry shrugged, "Sometimes, like when something bad is happening. Mostly I just think you are working like dad goes to work."

"I don't see the point in worrying. I'm mean sure if your late coming home do I think something happened? Yes. And when Bobby was in the hospital for the radiation exposure was I terrified? Yes. You could be hurt or die whether or not you are at work. So, like Harry said, I just tell myself you're at work and try not to think of the worst." She leaned her elbows on the table. "Can I ask? Why are we talking about this at all?"

"Because we should have had this discussion. It's my fault. We should have had this talk long ago." Athena looked between her kids. 

Bobby squeezed her hand. "We aren't trying to scare you or worry you." He said calmly, "but it is long past the time that Athena and I acknowledge there are no guarantees in our line or work."

"There's no guarantee in life." May jumped in. A warning looking from Athena and she fell silent.

Athena continued, "All we are saying is we know that we could go to work and not come home, and its okay for you to acknowledge that as well."

"Is that it?" May looked between the adults when neither of them said anything else.

"That's it." Bobby nodded.

"Can we play cards?" Harry asked.

Athena nodded, "I'll make ice tea." Harry got up to get the cards.

"I'll make popcorn." Bobby stood pausing to kiss Athena's cheek.

May just leaned back in her chair, enjoying the moment. She wouldn't admit it, but she breathed easier when Athena and Bobby were both home. With all the uncertainty with her dad, having her mom and stepdad around was comforting.


	67. A Jealous Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's jealous. Does he have a right to be? 
> 
> Based on 3x13 minor spoilers. 
> 
> Inspired by the lack of Bathena content

"So really, how was the trip?" Athena asked Bobby that night.

"It really was fine." Bobby said settling his hands on her hips. "We had a good time and there were no issues."

Athena searched his eyes and sighed. "Okay." She finally let herself believe him.

"Although it wasn't a totally smooth trip." Bobby walked towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Athena's head snapped up.

"Michael and I kinda got into it." Bobby admitted.

"Care to elaborate." Athena folded her arms over her chest.

"I told Michael we all needed to start acting like he had a tumor and stop pretending everything is fine."

"So in other words what I have been saying for weeks." Athena couldn't help but be a little smug.

"No," Bobby smiled, "Unlike you, I still think Michael can decide his medical care for himself and it is our job to support him." Athena hmphed causing Bobby to laugh. "I told him he needed to stop pushing us away and let us help."

"Thank you." Athena said gently. 

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for all of us." Bobby told her. 

"And how did he take it?" Bobby didn't reply but took Athena's hand. "Baby?" 

"He had his reasons for it."

"And?"

Bobby thought for a moment. "He said it was for us. You, me, Harry and May."

"What about us?" Athena asked.

"Michael doesn't want to push us away. That isn't what he wants."

"I'd like to see him try." There was no way Michael was going to push her away or their children.

Bobby laughed. "He's wants to give us space to be a family." Bobby slowly looked at her not exactly sure how she would take this news. "It is important to him that the four of us have all the space we might need."

"Need for what?" Athena asked sti unsure where this was going.

"In his words, to figure out how to be a family." Bobby said. The "if he dies" left unsaid but understood. Athena felt like all the air was pulled from her lungs as she stared at Bobby. "Athena?" Bobby waved a hand in front of her face after a minute of staring at her blank face.

Athena blinked. "Wha- yeah." She tried to get her mind working again. "He said that?"

Bobby nodded. He was being patient. He knew this was a hard thing for his family. He respected Michael's place in their lives. But a part of him didn't understand. A little bit of him was impatient with Athena. Jealously had been planted in the back of his mind. He had nothing against Athena supporting Michael and understood the emotional turmoil, but he also felt like Athena was emotionally cheating on him. Her around the clock concern and care of Michael had Bobby feeling… feeling… jealous.

"Oh." Athena nodded.

"Yeah." Bobby said coldly and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Athena stared at the door for a moment trying to understand Bobby's attitude. She didn't. Athena shook it off thinking maybe sleeping on the ground for a few nights put him in a mood.

Bobby returned from the bathroom room and got into bed without another word to Athena. She looked over at him before turning off her light. She pulled the covers up and laid down, staring at the ceiling. The tension was palpable. Athena knew Bobby wasn't alseep because his tension was radiating off him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked into the silence.

"No." Came the short reply.

"Don't start lying to me now." Athena challenged.

Bobby sighed loudly and flung the comforter down. "What do you want me to say?" He snapped.

"What has gotten into you?" She gasped. Bobby just huffed. "Bobby I don't have the energy for you to act this way."

"No of course you don't." He shot back. "You're far too occupied with Michael."

"Bobby." Athena was speechless. 

"I get it. He's important to you. He's the father of your children."

"Yes he is." Athena's own voice was raised. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Bobby said loudly.

"Then what's your problem?" Athena huffed.

"What about me?!" He shot at her.

"What about you?" Athena asked.

"Exactly!" Bobby clapped his hands making his point. "Are you even thinking about me? Do you think about me anymore?"

"Robert!" Athena was ashamed of his outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"You're so wrapped up with Michael and his tumor and his prognosis that I don't think you remember you have a husband. Whenever you called while we were camping you were very concerned with how Michael and Harry were doing, how the trip was going, but not once did you ask how I was."

Athena stared unsure what to say at first. "You're jealous of my relationship with Michael." She stated. "You don't have to be jealous." Athena said gently now sure that's what was going on. "I love you. You are my husband."

"You're right I am your husband, but it sure as hell hasn't felt like that. For weeks you've been concerned about the kids and Michael and yourself. But what about me? I have been here for you through every step of this process, but you have to show up for me to. I need you to show up for me. You don't get to put being a wife on hold because your life has been turned upside down." The final shot at Athena was harsh, but it was how Bobby felt.

Athena lay quietly taking in his criticism. "Okay." Athena nodded. "What do you need?"

It took Bobby a second to recover his shock. He was expecting more push back from Athena. "What do I need?" He repeated.

"By your standard I'm not being enough of a wife. So what do you need? What can I do to be more of a wife?" The seething anger evident in her voice. Her words biting through the tension, each word cutting into Bobby.

"That's not what I meant." Bobby tried to back pedal a bit.

"Then what did you mean?" Athena asked hotly.

"Look, I meant what I said." Bobby not backing down from his position. "I feel neglected. I feel like our relationship is not a priority. Your attention and focus, it's all on Michael. And..." he stopped short.

"And what?" Athena asked.

"Truthfullly, I feel like you're cheating on me...emotionally." Bobby hated to see the hurt in her face, but frankly he was the one hurting. He needed her to know how he felt.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing Athena could think to say. "I love you. I know I have been worried about Michael and the kids, but I think about you too. You've been my rock, my support system, even if we don't see eye to eye on Michael's choices."

"It's been Michael this and Michael that since you learned of his tumor." Bobby told her.

Athena was silent for several minutes thinking about Bobby's point. All the trips to the doctor with Michael, the countless discussions she and Bobby had had about Michael, Michael's treatment, the impact of Michael's tumor on the kids, the impact on their family, and on their lives. It had been alot, but it weighed so heavily on all of them. "I'll tell you what." Athena rolled onto her side finally looking at him, "We'll have a new rule. Here, in our bedroom, no talk of Michael."

"We need to be able to talk in our bedroom." Bobby said. They did tend to talk about things they didn't want to say in front of the kids in their bedroom as the got ready for the day or for bed. Even out of habit, when Harry and May were at Michael's, their private conversation mostly took place in the bedroom.

"Fine, how about this, in our bed, there will no tumor talk or Michael talk. Just Bobby and Athena talk." Athena proposed.

Bobby nodded, "Okay." He kissed her. 

"Or." Athena gave him a sly smile, "Bobby and Athena not talk."

Bobby chuckled. "And what would not talk be?" He asked, but of course he already knew the answer as Athena's hand stroked his thigh.

Athena answer by guiding his hand to the bed beside her and scooting under him as he rolled on top of her. "This is not talk." She whispered before capturing his lips with hers.


	68. A Jealous Husband 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter I wrote a follow up...A Jealous Husband Part 2.
> 
> Anything you recognize from the show isn't mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

Athena stuck to the new "no Michael talk in bed" rule for the next week, but it didn't seem to be helping. Bobby still felt like their relationship was on pause. Now, instead of no Michael talk in bed, there was no talking, apart from good night, and certainly nothing physical between them. They hadn't had sex or a meaningful conversation since that night the new rule was put in place. Bobby's frustrations started to mount, not that Athena noticed. She was still pre-occupied with Michael. Bobby was glad when he saw he had three night shifts that week. Under normal circumstances he would have much preferred to be at home with Athena, but he was grateful to be out of the house.

There was a dark cloud looming over Bobby when he walked into the station for his next shift. Hen and Buck shared a worried look. Bobby tried to hide his marital troubles behind a smile and warm greeting, but knew his team could see right through it. Bobby just hoped they would let it go. He didn't want to think about it. Just thinking about Athena made him angry and he needed to he calm amd focused. 

However Hen wasn't going to let it go. Her conversation with Athena the week before when the boys were on their camping trip worried her. She could easily tell Athena was struggling to come to terms with Michael's prognosis, but that was understandable. What worried Hen was that at no point in the conversation did Athena talk about Bobby. It was all Michael this and Michael that. Not only was it not good for Athena, it wasn't good for Bobby or their marriage. As a woman who had gone through bumps in her own marriage, Hen knew how important it was in this time for Bobby and Athena to lean on each other. Hen knew Bobby was trying. He was nothing but supportive for his family and agreed to go on the camping trip, which from what Hen heard, went well. Even gave Bobby and Michael some time to talk from what Michael told her. That left Athena. The vibe Bobby was giving off was similar to when he and Athena were fighting, right before they came out as a couple. This mood Bobby was in definitely had to do with Athena.

  
It was late, after midnight, when Hen found Bobby in the kitchen. 

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him.

"No." He mumbled looking down into his cup.

"Drinking coffee is not going to help." Hen reached into the fridge for the milk. She was going to make a glass of warmed milk.

"It's chamomile tea." Bobby replied before taking a sip. "What's got you up?" He asked. 

"I think I had coffee a little late in the day." She answered. Hen stared watching her milk heat up. She looked up when Bobby sighed. His head was in his hands. "Bobby?" Hen said gently.

"I'm sorry." Bobby lifted his head. "Athena and I got into a fight last night. I'm angry at her, but I feel guilty that I haven't texted her at all. I usually text her a little bit when I'm on shift, you let her know I'm okay and I'm going to bed or something."

Hen nodded. She texted Karen for the same reasons while on shift. Hen turned off the stove and poured her milk before answering, "You want to talk about what you fought about?"

Bobby looked down into his cup for a few minutes before speaking, "I told her she couldn't put our relationship on pause because her life has been turned upside down. It's been Michael this and Michael that for months. And I'm trying Hen-- I'm trying to be supportive, but." He stopped himself.

"But what?" Hen asked gently.

Bobby turned to look at her, "I feel like she's cheating on me with Michael." Hen gasped. "Not phyiscally, no, but emotionally. It feels like she's stuck me on the back burner and put our marriage on pause. It has only gotten worse as things with Michael have progressed. All her energy and focus is on him." Bobby took a long, calming sip on tea.

"I love Athena. She's my best friend. But I'm on your side for this one. I see it too." Hen told him.

"I had a fight with Michael while we were out in the woods. Part of it was frustration with Athena. But he's been holding us at arms length, which of course, only makes Athena try to pull him closer and push me further away."

Hen nodded, "And what did he say?"

"He's trying to give us space. Athena and I space to be a family… you know."

"In case he dies." Hen said quietly.

"Exactly," Bobby nodded.

"I get that. Maybe he could have said it sooner, but it couldn't have been easy for him to say at all. He has and will always have a place in your family. But he's right, if he dies, even after the grief, it completely changes your family."

"I know." Bobby said quietly. "And all Athena had to say when I told her about it was oh." Bobby said bitterly.

Hen put a hand on his arm, "You told her how you feel. Honestly, you shouldn't have to. She should see what this is doing to your marriage, but she didn't and you did the right thing by telling her."

"What do I do know? Wait and see if she apologizes?"

"She'll come around." Hen squeezed his arm. "Sooner than you think. Even if she didn't acknowledge it, your fight was a wake up call for her. She'll see she needs to fix it." Hen was fairly confident, but not entirely so.

"What if she doesn't? What then? Do I just wait it out and be glad when she finally decides I'm important again?"

"She will." Hen nodded. "She loves you Bobby. Even if you don't feel it right now."

"Thanks Hen." Bobby stood up. "I think I'll try and sleep now."

But as he spoke the alarm blared. Hen set down her cup and ran down the stairs behind Bobby all thoughts of sleep gone from both their minds.

**

It was the morning after Bobby's third over night shift that week. Instead of changing out of his uniform at the end of the shift with his team Bobby had gone up to his office. He was in his office doing some paperwork, actually finding anything to procrastinate on going home. He sat organizing some files when a knock sounded at the door. He didn't know who it would be. He thought the rest of his team had already left. The next shift had left a few minutes ago for a call and Bobby hadn't heard them return.

"Come in." He said absentmindedly not bothering to look up. He heard the door shut behind who ever entered his office. After several more moments of silence he looked up and saw Athena. "Oh." Was all Bobby said before turning his eyes back on his work.

Athena's heart hurt at the coldness in his voice. She slowly approached him, her eyes on the desk, remembering the last time she had been in this office. They had sex right there on the desk. Athena also couldn't help but notice he was still in his uniform, a sight that stirred feelings inside her. She pushed the thought aside. They were a long way from that behavior now. Guilt washed over Athena as she realized it was her fault. She dropped her purse into one of the chairs in front of Bobby's desk. 

Bobby tucked the files into a drawer, and with nothing left to occupy him, he looked at his wife. "What are you doing here, Athena?" He didn't mean it to come out so callous, but he hadn't realized how much he wasn't ready to see her.

"I came to talk to you." Athena rested her hands on the back of the chair in front of her.

"So now you want to talk to me?" Bobby folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

Athena had the decency to look down. She hadn't realized how upset he was. "I'm sorry." She said lifting her head. 

"Is that it?" Bobby asked, his voice still hard.

"I'm sorry you feel like I've pushed you away."

"No." Bobby said hotly.

"No?" Athena furrowed her brow. She hadn't asked a question. No was not a response she had expected.

"No." Bobby repeated. "It's not just how I feel." Bobby's anger rose with each sentence. "It is happening. You are pushing me aside so you can create more room for Michael. Until you see why that's a problem, we have nothing to talk about."

"He's got a brain tumor!" Athena yelled back. "He needs me!"

"I need you, Athena! Me! Your actual husband!"

Athena glared back fiercely. "You are acting childish." She picked up her purse and turned to leave.

"Why did you marry me?" Bobby blurted out. "Do you even love me, Athena?" Athena froze, her hand on the doorknob. She was terrfied. If he was questioning their marriage, her love for him, things between them were far worse than she thought they were. This wasn't just a petty fight. Slowly she turned around and stared dumbfounded at him. Bobby knew he had her complete attention.

Athena walked back towards the desk, this time she set her purse on it. She walked around the desk to stand in front of Bobby. As she looked up into his face, she saw the shadow of emotions across his hard features. Anger, hurt, uncertainty. She no longer saw the softeness she used to see when he looked at her, although a slight tenderness was still seen in his eyes. "Of course I love you. I married you because you showed me how to love again. Love another and love myself. With you I can be myself. What did you say to me when you proposed? When you find happiness and you find someone who fills your heart and gives you hope for the future and faith in yourself… You make me happy and my heart is fullest with you. You give me hope for the future and faith in myself. I want to take all my steps in life with you, Bobby. I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby said. He was taken aback by her rememberance of the words he said to her when he proposed. It made some, but not all, of his anger dissipate. A glimmer of hope rose up inside him, that maybe, maybe she still cared.

Athena smiled thinking things were settled, "Let's go home." Athena offered her hand. When Bobby didn't take it she brought it back to her side. "You're not coming home." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I need more time." Bobby said almost sadly. He felt Athena's love, but that didn't change her behavior. He still felt like Athena had emotionally cheated on him and Bobby needed some time to process that. "I'm not ready to forgive you. Not yet."

"Okay." It broke Athena's heart, but Athena didn't want to push him. "How can I fix this?" She spoke softly, her earlier anger gone. Athena finally realized her marriage was on the rocks.

"I don't know." Bobby answered dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Bobby." Athena's voice was barely a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to ask if this was it. There had to be something she could to. It couldn't be too late to save her marriage, could it?

"Athena." He replied, "I don't know yet. Okay? I... I just don't know." His voice heavy with emotion.

Athena nodded. "Take all the time you need. Please, if you stay here or somewhere else and don't come home tonight, just text me so I know you are okay."

"I will." He agreed. 

He watched Athena walk out and then slowly lowered himself into his chair. His mind was screaming at him to chase her to the parking lot, pull her close and kiss her like his life depended on it, then take her home and make love to her over and over. But his heart was less forgiving. Bobby had given Athena his heart long ago. He trusted her with it, but now there were cracks in it. He needed time before he could trust her with it again.


	69. A Jealous Husband 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this little three part mini story.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Content  
Language

Bobby's footsteps echoed through the quiet church. He took a seat in the front. He stared for a moment at the lit candles in front of him. He got up and lit one himself before sitting down again. He usually lit a candle for his family, or someone they lost on a call. Today it brought more comfort to him than he thought he needed. He felt his heart rip as he thought maybe the candle today represented the downfall of his marriage. The thought made him want to cry. He bowed his head, clasped his hands, and turned to faith for comfort and guidance. Bobby lifted his head a few minutes later, his hands remained clasped in his lap. He remembered the first time he brought Athena here. She had sat and prayed with him. Her presence calmed him, it always had. He wasn't surprised the thought of her calmed him now, even if he was angry with her.

Some time later his priest took a seat beside him. Bobby provided his weekly confession, but for the first time he didn't feel relief when it was over. His marital troubles plagued him above all else this week. 

"Athena and I had a fight. A big one." He confessed.  
"She is all consumed by what is going on with Michael, but has completely blocked me out in the process. Father, I've been patient, I've given her space, I've held her while she cries, I'm trying to be there for her in anyway I can. But it's like we aren't us anymore. Like she's forgotten that I'm her husband now. She's not present with me physically or emotionally. I brought it up and we talked. I thought things were going to get better, but they haven't. She doesn't realize what she is doing, or doesn't care, and I... I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"I think she does care very much. She wouldn't have fought with you if she didn't."

Bobby nodded, "I know. But does she not think I'm scared too? That I don't see how scared Harry and May are? That I don't see how hard she tries to be positive for them when she's barely holding it together herself? She's holding herself together with chewing gum and spit."

"With what?"

"Nevermind." Bobby waved it off and continued. "I see her struggle. I know it's hard on her. But what about me?"

"What about you?" His priest responded in a conversational tone.

"I'm here for her. I have been vocal in my support for all of them, especially her. But not once has she asked how I'm doing, how I'm holding up."

"And are you? Holding up?"

Bobby sighed, "You know Michael told me weeks before he told Athena and the kids. I had time to process the news before they did. When we all sat down for that conversation I was ready to be anything they needed me to be. Harry, May, Michael, Athena, they've all talked to me about their feelings and worries."

"Who have you talked to about your feelings?"

Bobby looked at him. "You and Hen. I want to talk to Athena, but she spends all the time we are together talking about her feelings."

"It sounds like what you want is for her to listen to your feelings."

Bobby nodded. "That would be a good place to start, but I need more. I need my wife back. I don't know the last time we had a meaningful conversation that wasn't about Michael. We don't talk and we don't share. We don't have sex." Bobby's anger returned as he thought about all the things he and Athena hadn't done recently. "When I try she says too tired or not in the mood, but then she'll spend then next hour talking about Michael."

"How did you leave things? After the the fight."

"I told her I needed more time. I wasn't ready to come home. I wasn't ready to forgive her. But what I really needed was for her to say more than I'm sorry."

"Did you tell her that specifically?"

"No." Bobby shook his head. "I just told her I wasn't ready."

"I'm not an expert, but how do you expect her to know what you need if you don't tell her?" Bobby just nodded. When it was clear Bobby didn't have anything else to say the priest got up.

**  
Athena returned home to a quiet house. She couldn't deny she was hurt Bobby chose not to come home with her, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. Athena poured herself a glass of wine, even thought it was still early morning. She took a seat on the couch, tucking her feet under her. Athena grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and covered herself.

On a loop in Athena's mind she replayed their fight. She tried to understand Bobby's point of view. In an attempt to shift some of the blame from her own shoulders she thought about what she had done for him recently. However, Athena drew a blank. She couldn't remember a conversation that didn't revolve around Michael, and she barely kissed him hello and good-bye each day. Taking a long gulp of wine, Athena finally realized all his attempts to be with her that she had brushed aside without concern. On at least three occassions Athena had been so inside her own head she hadn't noticed Bobby was trying to set the mood for some romantic time for the two of them. Athena's stomach churned uncomfortably. Bobby was right. Athena had set him aside. She promised their time in bed could be for them and had broken that promise. Bobby was not asking her for much, but she couldn't even give him what little he asked. Athena refilled her glass. She was angry with herself. 

How could she be so horrible to a man she loved. No wonder he questioned her love for him, her desire to remain married. She wasn't treating him like a husband. Bobby was a good man. Bobby deserved better. He didn't ask for any of this. He was patient, kind, understanding, and Athena took that for granted. The more she thought about her husband's wonderful qualities, the more determined she was to make a change. She didn't want to lose Bobby. She loved him and needed him. A scary thought crossed her mind: what if it already too late? Athena pushed it aside hurriedly. It couldn't be. She had to still be able to save her marriage. Right?

After a nice, long nap and a late lunch, Athena went to do something she should have done months ago.

"Athena." Michael was suprised to see her on his doorstep. "It's not Sunday is it?" Michael was pretty sure it was only Saturday and the kids still had another day with him.

"No it's Saturday." She assured him. "I… can we talk?"

"Mom?" Harry looked up from where he was setting up a game at the kitchen table when he heard her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by for a quick chat with your dad. Everything is alright." She said. 

"Harry give us a minute." Michael excused his son. Harry nodded and went to tell May their game was delayed a little bit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Michael said taking a seat at the table.

"Boundaries." Athena sat down beside him. "We need boundaries."

"Okay." Michael didn't really know what that meant.

"I'm not going anywhere." Athena assured him. "I'm still going to be here for you, but I need to take a step back. I need to worry about you less and my marriage more."

That got Michael's attention. "You and Bobby having issues?" 

Athena nodded, "We had a big fight."

"About what?" Michael liked Bobby. It was hard to see Athena and Bobby still sometimes but he wanted nothing but happiness for them. "My complete disregard for anything but your health the past few weeks or months." Athena waved her hand. The specific timeline wasn't terribly important right now. "I've been so worried about you and mad at you that I have ignore him." Athena admitted. "So I'm going to just let it go. I love you. I'm here for whatever you need, but for my sanity and," she lowered her voice so there was no chance for either of the children to overhear, "the sake of my marriage I need to focus on me and Bobby right now."

"Okay." Michael nodded. "Whatever you need."

Athena stood up, "Thank you. I didn't mean to disrupt your time with the kids."

"Athena, it's fine." He said honestly. "See you tomorrow."

Bobby arrived home while Athena was out. After a shower Bobby went into the kitchen to start on dinner. He made dinner for two, assuming Athena would be home for dinner. Athena slowly shut the door behind her. She saw Bobby's truck in the driveway and knew he was home.

"Smells good." She announced her presence in the kitchen. Another wave of guilt came over Athena as she watched Bobby make their dinner. Even when she didn't deserve it, he cooked a delicious meal for her.

"It's just about ready." Bobby replied barely sparing her a glance before returning his attention to the stove.

The couple ate in awkward silence. Neither knew how to act around the other. Athena was happy, but surprised Bobby had come home. And Bobby hadn't forgiven her yet, but didn't want to be anywhere but home. However, the unresolved conflict still hung uncomfortably over them.

Athena pushed her plate away and turned to Bobby, "I went over and talked to Michael earlier." She didn't miss Bobby's attempt to fight back an eyeroll. "I set some boundaries." 

"Oh?" Bobby sat up straighter, Athena now had his full attention. 

"I told him I will still go with him to appointments if he wants me to. I haven't given up on talking some sense into him about his care, but I can't let it consume me. It's not healthy for my sanity and it's not good for us." Athena finished gently. Bobby just looked at her. Finally he saw she was realizing what was happening. "Bobby, I'm sorry our marriage has come to this. The fighting, awkward dinners, the resentment, none of it is what I want."

"What do you want Athena?" Bobby spoke up.

"I want to make things right between us. Our marriage is my number one priority right now."

"That's just it Athena. It's not just a fix it now sort of thing. It's a daily, constant commitment to us. I'm not saying we have to have a heart to heart everyday, but in a week, a month, you can't do this to me again." The hurt clearly visible in his face and heard in his voice.

"Bobby, I know. We made a commitment to each other and I've been crappy about honoring that lately."

Bobby nodded, "So are you going to ask me why I'm mad at you?"

A small smile appeared momentarily on her lips. "I was getting there." Athena took a breath. "From our fight and your reaction when I said I talked to Michael I have some idea, but tell me, what are your feelings?" 

"I feel cheated on." Bobby said slowly. He had no idea what her response to that accusation would be. "All the attention and concern on Michael, the visits and late night talks on the phone... And it's gotten worse since Michael told us he was forgoing surgery. You're pulling him closer." Then Bobby muttered a final thought, "And of course there was the day I came home and found him in our bed."

"Bobby I am not and have not cheated on you." Athena said firmly. She didn't miss the implication of his final sentence, but thought they were past that particular event.

"I don't think you are physically cheating on me, but emotionally I think you are." Bobby replied. Silence followed as his words sunk in.

"I didn't realize and I should have." Athena finally said. She didn't know what else to say other than to try and applogize. "When I am scared or afraid of being hurt it is my instinct to shut down and protect my heart."

"Athena, I don't ever want to hurt you." Bobby said gently. "But I can't prove that if you won't let me. I can't love you if you won't let me."

Athena reached over and grabbed his hands between hers. "I believe you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't change my actions in the past, but I can do better. I do want you to love me. I want your love Bobby I do. And if I haven't fucked up too much yet, I hope we can get past this." She pleaded looking into his eyes.

Bobby squeezed her hands, "Of course." He leaned over and rested his hand on the back of her neck. "I love you."

Athena rested her hands on his face. "I love you too." She raised herself up in her seat and kissed him. "You deserve so much more than the shit I've put you through. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for your forgiveness. I lost sight of what was most important and you brought me back."

"And I thought Iost you." Bobby replied.

Athena's heart sank. It would take some time to repair the damage she caused, but she could at least start to make ammends. She stood up. "Come on." She said to him.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Having date night." Athena carried the dishes to the sink. She waited until dinner was cleaned up to explain, "We're going to put on our comfy clothes, sit on the couch and talk, or watch a movie, or whatever you want and focus on us. I know I can't fix all of pain I've caused you in one night, but I can start. So, Robert Wade Nash, will you go on this date with me?"

Bobby grinned. "I'd love to."

  
The couple changed but instead of lounging on the couch they sprawled out on their bed. Athena propped herself up with a pillow, laying horizontally across the end of the bed. 

"Talk to me Bobby. I'm listening." She told him. Bobby had never been so happy to hear her say that.

For hours they laughed and shared. Bobby's heart was full. He felt heard and seen. Most of all he knew he had Athena's complete and undivided attention. 

Athena reached over and took his hand. Bobby stopped talking and looked down at their interlaced fingers and then back up to Athena. She smiled at him.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing." She shooked her head. 

Bobby cocked his head to the side. She was definitely thinking about something. It was Athena's turn to question him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you." 

Athena blushed. "Love you too." 

"Now what?" He asked lightly.

Athena crawled closer, "Sex?"

"Yes please." Bobby wrapped his arms around her.

Athena's laugh rang out as Bobby pulled her on top of him. A warm feeling spread throughout her entire body as she ran her hands up his chest. Her thighs pressed against his sides. Bobby rested his hands on her thighs, slowly moving his hands up toward her hips as Athena deepened the kiss.

Bobby was not at all suprised at how quickly his body reacted. He desprately missed his wife's touches and here she was sitting on top of him. They had already shared more contact than they had all week and Bobby couldn't get enough. 

"Athena." He groaned. Her hips gently thrusted against him. 

Athena pressed her hips harder against him. Bobby tightened his grip on Athena's hips trying to hold her still. Athena enjoyed teasing him. Feeling his growing erection straining against his sweats. Athena shiver. She missed the nagging ache building quickly inside her. Bobby's hands slid up to her waist pushing her negligee up with his hands. Athena's hands slipped under his shirt, gliding up his chest. She paused to tangle her finger tips in his chest hair. Her hands moved back down. She tucked her fingers into his waistband and pulled gently. Bobby raised his hips so she could tug his pants down. He released a sigh, finally freed from his pants. 

Athena bit her lower lip as she took him in her hand. Bobby thrusted impatiently into her hand. Bobby's eyes focused on her hand gently stroking him. His cock was already more than ready for her body.

"Athena." He begged. Bobby needed her. He already knew he wasn't going to last long once he was able to penetrate her depths.

Athena raised herself up and gently lowered herself onto him. She gasp feeling his member stretch her. "Oh Bobby." She half moaned. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Athena raised her self up, again lowering herself, this time with more force. 

"What do you need?" She asked.

"You. Athena I need you." He thrusted his hips up into her. He looked into her eyes, "I just need you."

"I'm right here." She replied.

Athena braced her hands on his chest. She let Bobby take control using her hips to set the pace to his desire. "Oh! Bobby!" Athena cried out. He was definitely making sure she felt him. Her body craving his deep penetration of her. "Don't stop." She begged.

Bobby missed the feeling, the connection between them. "Athena!" He drew out her name. 

"Yes. Bo-Bobby." Athena panted. His grip tighted on her. Bobby's pants quickened. His movements became more irratic as his control slipped. "Bobby." She encouraged. 

"Fuck!!" Bobby exclaimed coming forcefully, rocking violently. 

"Bobby!!" Athena shouted quickly following his release. Her own release erupting inside her.

  
Athena collapsed onto Bobby's chest. She could still feel his heart racing. He reached a hand up and brushed aside her hair. 

"I love you." She said breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Bobby kissed the top of her head.

Athena gently rolled off him, settling onto the bed bedside him. "Bobby?" Athena broke the silence. 

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Are we going to get past this?" Sure they had just had what Athena would describe as make up sex, but she wasn't entirely sure they would get past this. "I mean are you really going to be able to forgive me? I know I treated you terribly, abused your trust."

"Athena. You hurt me. As wonderful as tonight was I am still not completely over your behavior." Athena lowered her head. Bobby gently lifted her chin, "But give me time. Keep trusting me. Keep showing up for me and us, and I promise I will get there. You still love me and still want to be married to me."

"Without a doubt." Athena said firmly.

"Then yes." Bobby nodded. We will get through this. But Athena," he warned, "You can't do this to me again."

"I won't. I promise. I love you more than I can say. You are my husband, my confidante, my lover. I love you." Athena said softly. 

"I love you too." Bobby grinned. He never tired of hearing her say she loved him. "Thank you for date night."

"I was thinking." She curled up in his arms. "We should bring back weekly date night. We can stay in or go out but have designated, undistracted time for us."

"I'd like that very much." Bobby replied. He squeezed her in his arms. Relief settled over him. He finally relinquished the fear his marriage might be over. He had kept his faith in Athena and in their relationship and it paid off. They were going to be okay.


	70. Bobby Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wasn't going to move in until after the wedding... the wedding happened. Now it's time for Bobby to move in.
> 
> Chapter warning:  
Explicit sexual content *hot steamy sexiness  
Language

Are you sure you don't want to wait till this weekend?" Athena asked while she poured coffee into her to go mug. She was about to run out the door and drop the kids off at school on her way to work. Athena felt guilty leaving him to pack up his apartment by himself. Now that they were married, she was in a hurry to have him move into the house. She assumed they'd do it together this weekend when they were both off, but Bobby had insisted on starting alone today while he had the day off.

Bobby leaned against the counter slowly sipping his coffee. He was still in a tee shirt and sweatpants. Having the day off, he was in no hurry to get ready. "Athena, it's fine. There's not much to pack away." He said quickly. Bobby was a little embarrassed at how few personal items he had in his apartment. Alot of it was going to go to goodwill. Aside from his clothes and some personal items, Bobby didn't have alot as he had completely left his life in Minnesota in the past. "It won't take me much time. And this weekend you and the kids can help me move the boxes. That's really going to be the hardest part. The packing will be the easy part." Bobby assured her. 

Athena gave him a look but before she could get any more words out May was calling for her to hurry up. "Bye. Love you." She gave Bobby a quick kiss.

"Love you too. Be safe." Bobby told her. 

He placed his cup into the dishwasher as he heard the front door shut. Bobby showered and dressed for the day. He made their bed. Bobby smiled realizing he had called it theirs without thinking and not Athena's. He felt a little awkward being completely alone in the house without Athena or the kids around, but he also felt at ease, because he knew it was his home now too. 

Bobby turned his key in the lock of his apartment. He selected an up beat playlist and walked into the bedroom. Bobby pulled down a suitcase to pack anything he'd need before all the boxes were fully unpacked at Athena's this weekend. Next Bobby went through and packed up the rest of his closet.

Bobby took one last look though his closet. His eyes rested on the box up on the back corner of the shelf. He pulled down the box and set it on the bed. He almost forgot about it. Inside were the few treasures he brought with him from Minnesota along with his important documents. Bobby pulled out a few of the pictures and flipped through them. A sad smile formed as he looked at those memories. Carefully he placed them back in the box and set the box down next to the others. 

Next Bobby went into the kitchen and cleared out fridge and pantry. Then he took a few trips to good will. Bobby checked his watch when he returned to the apartment. It was almost time to pick up Harry and May from school. Bobby picked up his suitcase and walked out, locking the door behind him.

**  
"Harry, May, go grab a box." Athena told her kids as she and Bobby walked in with the first set of boxes from the car. Harry and May nodded and walked out to Bobby's truck.

It only a took a handful of trips for all of the boxes to be piled up in Bobby and Athena's room. 

"That's it?" Harry looked surprised at the half dozen or so boxes stacked neatly in the room.

Athena looked at Bobby and opened her mouth to respond but Bobby spoke instead, "I don't need a whole lot. I got everything I need right here." He stepped towards Athena and put his arm around her waist. Athena leaned into him, looking up at him as she did so.

"Who's ready for lunch?" May asked changing the subject. When everyone nodded she pulled Harry out of the room to look at what they had in the kitchen.

Athena turned to Bobby, "Welcome home." She said lovingly placing her hands on his chest.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you." He squeezed her waist.

The new family spent the afternoon playing games and enjoying the fact that all four of them were home. Bobby cooked dinner, and much to the delight of Harry and May, Bobby let them talk him into making brownies as a special dessert for his first night offically moved in.

  
Later that night Athena emerged from the bathroom to find Bobby emptying one of the boxes into the closet. That was definitely not what Athena had in mind for their night. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Do you have to do this tonight?" She asked.

Bobby stopped. "I don't want these boxes to clutter up the room."

"Bobby, if they sit here for one night nothing bad is going to happen."

"If you're sure." Bobby turned to face her. 

"I am. Besides, I can think of a hundred other things I'd like to do with you tonight that isn't watching you unpack."

"A hundred." Bobby raised his eyes. "Because I can only thing of one thing I want to do right now." As he spoke he guided Athena towards the bed. 

Athena slipped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands slide down her sides. Bobby dipped his lips to her neck, tasting her not so gently. 

"Bobby." Athena gasped, her fingers digging into his hair. A wave of desire soaked her panties. Bobby's hot breath and wet lips traveled up to her neck. 

Bobby paused to looked at her before capturing her lips with his. Athena was ready for a rough, steamy kiss, but Bobby kissed her gently taking her by surprise. Athena quickly recovered and stroked her tongue gently against his. Bobby reached behind Athena and tugged at the covers. Athena also felt for the bed behind her and grip a fistful of the sheet then pulled them haphazardly out of the way.

Bobby pushed Athena down on the bed. She gave him an impressive glare. But her eyes were sparkling and a smile was already spread wide across her lips so Bobby knew she wasn't mad. As he got on top of her Athena pulled his shirt over his head. She raked her fingers roughly against Bobby's back. She trying to pull him down on top of her but he remained balanced on his hands. 

"Bobby." She growled wrapping her legs around his waist hoping to incentivize him. 

Bobby panted for air after pulling his lips from hers. Athena could see his desire dark in his eyes, and very firm below his waist. "Roll over." He ordered.

His commanding voice causing Athena to shiver. She did as he told her. Athena moaned as his hands traveled down over her back. "Boobbby." She sighed. She felt him quickly tug down her panties. She could feel her desire running down her thighs now. Athena closed her eyes as Bobby's fingertips gently swiped up her thigh. There was no hiding how turned on she was now. 

As a tease Bobby slipped his fingers between her folds gathering more of her wetness on his fingertips. And then Athena felt him. "Yesss. Bobby." She gasped.

"Athena." Bobby held her hips in his hands and slowly rocked his hips. 

Athena almost rolled her eyes. After all that, he was taking his sweet time.…or was he. "Bobby." Athena growled. "Just fuck me." Her patience gone. Her desire sky high. 

"Just remember the kids are asleep upstairs." Bobby reminded her, pausing to kiss her cheek. "And you asked for it." 

"Damn right I'm asking for it." She shot back.  
Bobby laughed. 

A moment later Athena was biting her lip to keep the scream she desperately wanted her husband to hear from waking her children. Bobby's pace was rough and fast, but controlled at the same time. Athena barely had time to think before she felt him inside her again. Her legs were shaking already. Bobby already had her dangerously close to the edge. She could hear his heavy grunts with each thrust.

"Ohh!" Athena gasped. "Oh Bobby! Yes!" She trembled beneath him, barely keeping herself from collapsing onto the bed. She managed to support both their body weights under shaking limbs as Bobby finished.

Athena rolled over and flopped onto her back. She reached up and stroked his hair. Bobby smiled at her. 

"That was a nice welcome home gift." He said.

Athena raised her eyesbrows. "Is that what you were looking for? Because if that's the case…." She trailed off and took his now limp cock in her hand. "I have another gift for you." 

Bobby rolled onto his back and spread his legs. His body was on full display. Athena straddled him.  
As she kissed him, Athena gently rocked her hips into his. When she felt his cock start to harden she moved down between his legs. Athena ran her fingers lazily over his thighs. She ran her index finger up the length of his shaft before the tip disappeared between her lips. Bobby's eyes fluttered shut as he felt her lips slowly move up and down. Athena rolled her tongue around his tip then down his hard cock. A muffled moan sounded from her throat. Admittedly, it had been a little while since Athena had gone down on him. 

Athena felt Bobby's hips begin to thrust in rhythm with her mouth. Slowly Athena licked from base to tip. Bobby gasped, "Fuck." He felt his control start to slip. Athena, who was not done having her fun stopped. She repositioned herself and rub her sex against his cock. Bobby groaned. He could feel her slick folds sliding against him. 

Athena gripped him gently and sank on to him. Both of them let out soft cries of pleasure. Bobby worked his way into more of a seated position. Athena braced her hands on his shoulders as she rode him. Bobby's hands held her sides but she was in complete control. Athena's nipples grazed his chest. Bobby kissed whatever part of her he could touch with his lips. 

Athena lifted Bobby's chin with her hand. "Bobby." She panted heavily. She wanted to look him in the eyes as she came undone on top of him. She didn't break eye contact as she gasped wordlessly, somehow still remembering Harry and May were upstairs. She continued to move her hips in time with Bobby's as he followed her with his own release. She heard a satisfied noise from him as she felt his load fill her.

Too exhausted to get into bed properly. Athena tossed Bobby a pillow and pulled ramdomly at the sheet beside her, draping it over the two of them.

  
Bobby smirked the following morning while helping Athena make the bed after the sheets had gone through the laundry. They had been in quite a state when Athena and Bobby had woken up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Nash." Athena leaned over to tuck in a corner.

Bobby walked around to her side of the bed and put his arms around her. "I don't think think I will." Bobby replied. Athena blushed and rolled her eyes. Her body betrayed her true feelings as she leaned into his arms and a satisfied smile appeared. "See, you don't really want me to."

"No I don't." Athena admitted. Her smile widened. She was still so happy about waking up that morning in their home with Bobby.


	71. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby comes home after a rough day
> 
> Warning:  
Light sexual content

Athena smelled Bobby before she saw him. The stench of ash and smoke filled her nostrils. She looked up from where she was putting her gun in the safe. She had only just returned home minutes before he did. 

Any thoughts of a sexy, romantic night vanished from her mind as she fixed him with a concerned look, "You smell like smoke and fire." She wasn't angry. Not at all. She was worried.

"It was a rough day." Was all Bobby had the energy to say. His bag dropped from his shoulder onto the floor with a thud. Athena glanced down at it before her eyes returned to his face.

Athena's expression turned to one of sympathy as she walked over to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved them down his biceps. "You're okay though, right?" She asked, her concern for him returning. 

Bobby nodded, "A little achy, but yes, I'm fine. So is the rest of the team." He added knowing she'd ask him that next.

"Okay." Athena relaxed some what. "Go take a shower. I'll fix something up for dinner."

Bobby removed his shirt drawing Athena's gaze to his torso, "I know there's left overs we can just have that." 

Athena nodded. "Alrighty. I'll got fix things up." She kissed him quickly and left the room.

Bobby undressed and tossed his clothes into the hamper. He made his way to the bathroom and flipped on the shower. Once the water heated up he got in. Bobby splashed his face and then stood under the stream just enjoying the droplets running down his tired body. He watched the greyish water puddle at his feet and run down the drain. Bobby knew he should have showered at the station, but didn't have the energy. He just wanted to get home and leave the shift behind him. 

Bobby felt a little better after his shower. He felt clean and refreshed, but he still ached and was exhausted. Athena could see it in his face when he came in for dinner. She forgoed the wine and also had water. Athena watched Bobby while he ate. He ate slowly and almost mechanically. His eyes looked distant, fixed on the other end of the table. He didn't say anything at all. Athena knew better than to ask him what happened. He would tell her or he wouldn't, either way it would be on his time. Bobby appreciated the silence and how he didn't need to explain anything to her. She understood some shifts were harder than others.

When they finished eating Athena did the dishes. Then the couple headed into the bedroom. Bobby flopped down on the bed, unable to gather the strength to get under the covers while Athena readied herself in the bathroom. Athena returned and settled on the bed. She gently stroked his head. 

"What can I do?" She asked wanting to know if there was anything she could do to make him feel better.

"I ache." Bobby's voice was muffled because his face was buried in the comforter. 

Athena went into the bathroom and returned with the lotion. "Scoot over." She ordered gently.

Bobby turned his head to look at her. If there was plenty of room on the bed for her, why did he have to move? He noticed the bottle in her hand and complied. Athena rubbed the lotion between her hands warming both the lotion and her hands before placing them on Bobby's back. She felt him relax instantly at her touch. Working gently Athena started at his shoulders. 

Bobby groaned and tensed as Athena's fingers landed on a sensitive point. "Sorry." She apologized easing up. Gently she moved down his back. She reminded herself of the stories he had told her about the various scars. She hated to see them, but the scars reminded her of his bravery and dedication to others. Athena brushed her thumb gently against the one on his shoulder. Bobby reached for her hand.  
Taking it in his, he brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed her hand. He knew what she was thinking by the way she had touched the scar before he had taken her hand. Athena took her hand back and continued to work out the knots in his back. Athena felt the tension leaving his body with each passing minute.

Athena made it down to his lower back. His breathing was slow and steady. His was completely relaxed under her touch. Then Athena realized Bobby had actually fallen asleep. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm awake." He muttered.

"Go to sleep." She said soothingly. 

When she returned from the bathroom Bobby was lying on his side. He reached for her hand, kissing it more confidently than he had earlier. "I promised you a romantic evening. I will never break a promise to you."

"You're not breaking it, just postponing. Rest Bobby. I'm not mad or anything. Come on. Let's just go to sleep." The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like they had to have sex tonight. 

Bobby trailed his fingertips up her thigh. From the change in her expression, Bobby knew she definitely felt it. "I'm going to make love to you tonight." He said confidently. With that he brought his lips down to hers.

Any response Athena planned on making disapeared from mind. Bobby's lips and wandering hands had her complete attention. Athena slipped her leg between his. A moan escaped her lips as Bobby's fingers continued to caress her inner thigh. Bobby's lips traveled down her neck to one of his favorite places to suck. His kissed became more sporadic. His hand stopped inching closer to her sex.

Athena glanced down. Bobby was fast asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. Sure Athena felt a little disappointment, but she was glad he hadn't fallen asleep while they were actually in the act. Not only would it have been harder for her to get out of that situation without waking him, but Athena knew he wouldn't forgive himself for falling asleep during sex. Honestly, Athena would have definitely teased him for it herself, you know, after he had gotten over his embarrassment. But Athena wasn't even sure he would remember their little foreplay in the morning. Athena promised herself she wouldn't bring it up unless he did. He deserved the peace and quiet after the day he had evidently had. Athena was perfectly happy to play the doting wife and take care of her man tonight. Her needs would be satisfied much better at a time Bobby was fully awake anyway. She gently shifted the covers so she was more covered, but Athena was worried if she moved too much he would wake up. Making herself as comfortable as she could, while moving as little as possible, Athena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	72. Watching Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby shares his love for Hockey with Harry.

"I'm home!" Athena announced. 

"Hi mom." May looked up from where she was texting on the couch. Just then Athena and May heard cheering. Athena looked questioning at May. "Bobby and Harry are watching hockey in your room." May told her. Athena raised her eyebrows and May chuckled.

"Hello in here." Athena said entering the bedroom. She walked over to the safe to put away her gun before walking over to the bed. She kissed Bobby.  
"I thought you were an ice dancing man." Athena half teased, half question. Athena rested her arm on his shoulder.

"I did both. I have many skills." The second part of his statement came in a suggestive tone and with a wink. Bobby reached his arm around Athena's waist, letting his hand rest on her ass.

Athena was a little suprsied by his blatantly flirtatious tone, but she gave him a rewarding smile and there was a knowing look in her eye. "Oh I know you do, Captain." She flirted back. She turned to Harry. "Who is playing and who is winning?"

"Minnesota is playing Chicago. It is tied 3-3. Minnesota just scored."

"I see." Athena nodded, but she didn't have much interest in hockey. "Who are you rooting for?"  
Bobby looked at her and blinked. "Right sorry." Athena momentarily forgot Bobby was a Minnesota man.

"Minnesota of course." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Nuh uh, don't roll your eyes at me young man." Athena scolded.

"Sorry mom." Harry apologized and reached his hand into the bowl of popcorn. Athena realized then how hungry she was.

"I'm going to go eat." Athena said.

"Hey." Bobby caught her hand. "Everything okay?" She was home late, and even though she had texted, he was still concerned.

"Fine." Athena squeezed his hand. "Just a long day."

Athena returned with a plate of food. Bobby scooted over to make room for her. She would have sat in his lap, but she was eating and didn't want her food go go flying if Bobby got too excited over the game. "May went to her room to finish homework so I figured I'd join you boys." Athena watched with mild entertainment while Harry and Bobby cheered and groaned at the TV. 

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked when Athena moved to get up. "There's two minites left."

"I'm going to bring my plate back to the kitchen."

"But don't you want to know how it ends?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Athena replied.  
Bobby fixed her with a pout. Athena smiled. "Fine." She set her plate on the night stand and turned back to the TV. 

"Come on." Bobby muttered egging on his team. 

Harry was bouncing up and down on the other side of the bed.

"Yes!!!" Bobby cheered. Watching the puck slide past the Chicago goalie as the buzzer sounded. 

"Winners!!" Harry shouted pumping his fists in the air.

Athena smiled. "That was quite a finish." Athena conceded, even though she still wasn't terribly interested in hockey.

As Bobby and Harry high fived Athena's heart swelled with love. These moments were precious. She loved the new activities Harry and May were enjoying with Bobby. Something that was theirs to share and not over shadowed by her or Michael. Athena knew Bobby was still learning how to be a stepdad without feeling like he was overstepping his place. She knew his worries. To see him enjoying this with Harry was everything.


	73. A Bathena Addition to 3x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addition to the end of the latest episode with some much needed Bathena content
> 
> Warnings:  
*spoilers for 3x14  
*explicit sexual content

"Hey y'all!" Athena walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Harry ran to hug her. 

"How was camping?" Athena asked. 

"Fantastic." He beamed and returned to the table where Bobby amd Michael were setting down dinner.

"Hi." Bobby walked over and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?" 

"You haven't heard? Buckaroo and Chim didn't blow up your phone?" Athena was suprised. She thought Buck would have at least texted Bobby to complain about Athena chucking him in the back of her patrol or to plead his case.

"No." Bobby said nervously. His team didn't have a shift till the following day, but now he was wondering why they would have blown up his phone.

"911 dispatch got taken over."

"What do you mean taken over?" May looked up from setting the table.

"I mean taken hostage."

Harry, May, and Bobby all opened their mouths to ask questions. "I'm sure Athena will fill us in over dinner. Let's eat." Michael signaled that dinner was ready.

Athena took a few bites then began at the begining. She started with the weird way she was called off from the car collison and the assault call with five officers. Then getting called to Chimney's house. She told them what Chimney had told her. Her family laughed at the part of the story when she and Chimney hung up on Buck and then pulled Buck over a few minutes later for speeding. She turned to Bobby, "Your boys are a handful."

"My boys?" Bobby questioned with a smile. "We had the day off. It wasn't my day to watch them." He joked. Michael, Harry, and May sat quietly listening to the couple's teasing.

"They are still your boys, but some how they became my responsibility today." Athena rolled her eyes. Athena turned her attention back to the story. "Both were ready to head down to the call center and sort things out themselves."

"You seemed to handle them well." Bobby grinned. 

"Keeping them both on a short leash was necessary. I couldn't let either of them do anything stupid." She pointed out.

"What did you do with them now they were both in your car?" Harry asked.

"I went to the call center."

"You didn't." Bobby and Michael said together, both looking alarmed.

Athena nodded. "If they let me up I knew things were okay."

"But you had a hunch something was off?" Michael asked. "And you went anyway?" He took the words out of Bobby's mouth, but said them much calmer than Bobby would have.

"What was going on didn't make sense, but it wasn't enough of a red flag that I felt unsafe going. I didn't know it was a hostage situation yet. I just knew something weird was going on." Athena reminded them. "But after my visit to the call center, I knew for sure."

"How? Did you get in?" May asked, her eyes widening. She couldn't imagine her mom had walked into the hostile situation alone.

"Oh no." Athena shook her head, "Sue radioed me while I was waiting for the elevator. Code 77."

"Code 77?" Bobby tilted his head.

"Ambush." She replied solemnly. 

"What did you do?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper. 

"I was waiting for the elevator to go up. I just turned around and walked out. That's when the real planning began." Athena told them how she and Captain Maynard set up a command, organized swat, police, and paramedic response. She explained how she figured out about the museum. 

"Wow." Harry said quietly when Athena finished.

"Just another day." Athena shrugged. She returned to her dinner which had been neglected during her story.

  
After they cleaned up dinner Michael said his good byes. Harry, May, and Bobby played cards and Athena went to shower. She returned to play for a few minutes and snag some cookies before sending Harry and May to bed. Tomorrow was Monday so it was a school day night afterall. Athena took the now empty plate to the sink to rinse off the cookie crumbs.

Bobby snaked his arms around her. "I missed you."

"Mm, I missed you too." She relaxed into his arms. 

"Athena." His hands traveled suggestively down her body, "Sergeant Grant."

Athena raised her eyebrows, "Captain." She replied.

"Sergeant, you did a hell of a job today." His breath was warm against her ear as he whispered to her, "I am so proud of my amazing wife."

"Are you now?" She spoke lightly and placed the plate in the dish drain.

"I am."

"Is that all you are, proud?"

"No" He whispered. "I am incredibly turned on by your power and command, Sergeant."

"Is that so," she turned in his arms. "And what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I plan on take you to bed Sergeant."

Athena faked a yawn, "Well it was a long day."

"I don't plan on letting you sleep just yet."

"Oh?" Athena feigned surprise. "Then what do you have in mind Captain? Do you plan on making up to me for keeping your knucklehead boys out of trouble?"

"I can do that. I'm also going to…" he paused lowering his lips to her ear. "Let you have your way with me Sergeant. I will do anything you ask me."

"Bobby." Athena moaned softly. 

"Ahem." Bobby and Athena jumped apart. Bobby cleared his throat. 

"Mom, can we talk?" May asked.

Athena glanced at the clock checking the time, "Sure, baby."

"I'll be in our room." Bobby said quietly to Athena and left. 

May walked over and leaned against the counter. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for taking me out yesterday. I know I wasn't too excited about it, but I was worried about dad. I didn't feel right to celebrate my future when his is… is uncertain."

"Oh, honey," Athena stroked her hair. "It's okay. You can celebrate your successes. You worked hard on your college acceptances. Don't ever feel bad about celebrating your hard work and your accomplishments. Your father is so proud of you. I know he would tell you to cheer and celebrate as much as you want. You earned it."

"Thanks mom."

Athena nodded, "May, we are all so, so proud of you. Harry, Bobby, your dad, and me."

May smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Athena put her arm around her. "Come on. Off to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mom." May walked up the stairs to her room.

  
Athena twisted the lock on the doorknob and turned toward the bed. "Well I thought you were going to let me have my way with you." She looked at her boxer clad husband. "How am I supossed to do that if you've gone ahead and done the fun part?"

Bobby rolled across the bed and took her hand. "I hardly think that's the fun part." 

Athena chuckled. "What is the fun part then?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"What comes after the clothes come off." Bobby answered. 

"Well then maybe I should do something about that." Athena got up and took off her shoes and socks. She slowly began taking off her shirt.

"I thought you were supposed to be having your way with me?" His desire growing as he watched her shed her clothes.

"Aren't I?" Her eyes moved down to the large bulge in his boxers.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. She hadn't laid a finger on him, yet he was at her mercy and she knew it. 

"It's Sergeant to you." She said with a air of finality.

Bobby reached for her hips as she moved onto the bed. His hands grazed her thighs. His eyes met hers. Athena let her hands lightly caress his arms while she thought about her next move. She lowered herself into his lap and kissed him. Bobby moved his lips hungrily against hers. Athena took the chance to deepen the kiss when Bobby gasped. Athena's hips were now moving against his, her sex moving over his hard cock. 

"Sergeant." Bobby's voice was breathy, his nails dug into her waist. He wanted to flip her onto her back and take control, bury his cock in her and hear her moan his name. "Yes!" He urged feeling her fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers.

"Shh." Athena whispered in his ear. Bobby nodded. 

Athena lowered herself onto him slowly letting him fill her completely. She continued to move slowly. She could feel Bobby trying to thrust himself deeper inside her.

"Sergeant." He whimpered. "I need you." His thumb stroked between her folds up to her clit. 

"Oh!" Athena gasped. Her control slipped for a momemt while her mind was distracted by his touch. She squeezed herself around him as she slid down his length again. 

Bobby moaned. His hips bucked. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. Athena gradually picked up speed. She put her arms around his neck for stability. His lips found Athena's. It was a sloppy kiss filled with moans as they tried to contain the noise of their joint release.

  
Athena slowly removed herself from Bobby, but didn't move from her place, straddled across his hips.

"You certainly had your way Sergeant." Bobby smiled and kissed her forehead.

She chuckled.

"Well there is something I have to tell you, Sergeant." Bobby said. Athena's head was resting against his shoulder so she missed the glint in his eyes. 

When Bobby didn't say anything else she looked up at him. "What's that?"

"I don't mean to pull rank Sergeant, but I out rank you." Bobby flipped her onto her back. 

Athena gasped in surprise and could already feel her desire pooling. Commanding Bobby always made her weak in the knees. At work that was all she was, but in the bedroom, she was helpless to deny him anything.

"Athena." Bobby muttered her name against her lips.

"Captain." Athena held his gaze. He was looking directly into her eyes. 

"Yes?" He looked at her. His hand went between her thighs. He watched her head fall back and a breathy moan sound from her throat.

"Oh Captain!" Athena sighed heavily. His fingers were inside her, finding out just how turned on she was. "Ah!"

Bobby parted her legs. He teased her with kisses to her inner thighs. Athena tried to move her hips, but she was pinned under Bobby's hands. His breath was hot and ticklish against her skin. Athena's body screamed for deeper touch. Bobby's own brain was telling him he was ready for her, but he wanted to tease her just a little bit longer. 

"Captain. Please." Athena begged. She couldn't take it any more. His breath against her skin only caused the ache inside her to become more painful. She needed him. Now. "Oh yes!" Athena moaned finally feeling him inside her. "Captain!" She gasped as he thrusted into her again.

"Athena." Bobby groaned guiding himself inside her again. 

"Bobby." Athena's nails dug into his back. "Don't… don't stop." She panted. "Oh… oh…Captain."

"Athena." Bobby breathed. He felt her muscles starting to spasm.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped, her eyes widened. She threw her head back, her body shook. "Oh Bobby ah!"

The spasm of Athena's muscles was enough to cause Bobby's own orgasm. "Athena." He groaned. Bobby dropped her head to her neck to muffle his moans.

Athena felt her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her legs were still shaking, but she was completely relaxed. 

Bobby rolled off her. "That was…Wow." His brain was still mush.

"Hot." Athena replied. 

"Yeah." Bobby turned back towards her. "I'm glad everything worked out today. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. I love you Bobby."

"I love you too Athena." Bobby stretched. "Better get some sleep so I can handle my boys tomorrow."

"So they are yours." Athena laughed as she got up to use the bathroom. When she returned Bobby was still waiting for her. "Wait till the rest of the team finds out I tossed Buck in the back of my patrol car."

"I will make sure I mention it." Bobby chuckled. "Goodnight Athena."

"Night." She snuggled into his arms.


	74. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby get interrupted
> 
> Warning:  
Explicit sexual content

*Fire house*

Bobby set down his dumbells when he saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He smiled at her. He was always happy to see her.

Athena smiled and gave him a glance over. "Hello there Captain."

He didn't miss the flirtatious tone of her voice, the look in her eyes or the way they swept over him. He kissed her. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. 

"I was in the neighborhood. Harry left something at home. I just dropped it off to him." She looked at the weight rack. "I didn't mean to interrupt your workout."

"You're never interrupting. And I think you enjoyed the view." He flirted. Bobby took a seat on the bench.

"Maybe you should continue." Athena took a step back. 

"But you're here now." He took her hand. "And I rather give my attention to you." He gently tugged on her hand.

Athena stepped between his legs. "You have my undivided attention Captain."

Athena was about to kiss him when several whistles and a cat call from Hen alerted her to company. She glanced over to see Buck, Hen, Chimney, and Eddie looking gleeful. "Something you need?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"Nope." Buck grinned his boyish grin.

She turned back to Bobby, "They aren't going to leave us alone are they?" Athena purposely spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

"Not likely." Bobby replied just loud. "Unless we give them a reason to." He whispered to her.

"You don't mean…" Athena searched his face realizing he meant exactly what it sounded like he was implying. She gave him slight nod.

Bobby wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Athena parted her lips for him. Bobby heard a soft moan escape her lips. She moved her legs to either side of his and sat down in his lap. Bobby felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"Okay." Buck averted his eyes. "I feel like I'm watching my parents."

"You've seen worse." Chimney laughed as the others turned around too.

"Yeah, remember when you walked in on them in Bobby's office." Eddie reminded Buck.

"Let's not think about that please." Hen begged. She didn't need any intimate thoughts about her boss and best friend.

Bobby pulled his lips from Athena's. He knew it was unprofessional but the reaction from the team was worth it. "And they think they have all the fun." He smirked.

Athena stood up and stepped back putting some distance back between them. "Little do they know."

"Well now they know a little more." Bobby joked.

"I should get back to work." Athena glanced at her watch. "I love you." She called over her shoulder to the others, "Bye y'all." They turned around now sure they weren't going to find the couple still making out.

"I love you too." Bobby kissed her cheek. 

After Athena walked away Bobby turned back to his team. "What?" 

"I didn't think you'd do it." Eddie smirked. A part of him was still shocked that he had just witnessed Bobby and Athena making out.

"You were just standing there. Figured you wanted a show." Bobby walked off towards the showers.

"Gross." Buck whined.

"We did sorta ask for it." Hen admitted.

"But that was like almost some kinky stuff." Chimney pointed out. "How far--" his question was silenced by the others.

"Okay! Okay!" Hen, Buck and Eddie said together stopping Chimney's train off thought. None of them wanted to think about how much further Athena and Bobby would have gone of they were still watching.

Luckily the alarm sounded before anyone them had to give it another thought or awkwardly attempt to change the subject. They put their game faces on and jumped into the truck.

**  
"Dinner is in the oven. It will be ready in about 30 minutes." Bobby told Athena walking into the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder towards the door then flopped on the bed beside Athena where she was reading her book. "Wanna finish what we started earlier at the firehouse?"

Athena set down her book. "We can't lock the bedroom now. The kids will know there's something going on."

"We can tell them we need to talk alone for a few minutes." Bobby caressed her arm.

"Or." Athena thought a moment. "We could take a shower." 

Bobby grinned popping off the bed. Athena smiled at her eager husband. The shower was already running when she made it into the bathroom. 

Athena stepped into the shower, which was already steaming up nicely. "Mm. I love you." Athena whispered before kissing him.

Bobby's hands traveled down the front of her body. He dropped his lips to follow his hands. 

Athena's fingertips played with the hair at the nap of his neck as his tongue swirled around her nipple. "Oh Bobby." Athena moaned. She felt warm and fuzzy all over. 

Athena took his hardening cock in her hand. She felt Bobby gasp against her skin. Athena took her time calmly stroking him. 

"Athena." Bobby encouraged. His lips traveled back up her neck. 

"Bobby." Athena muttered against his lips. She guided him inside her.

Bobby took hold of her hips. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Athena tilted her head up and Bobby kissed her. Athena slid her hands up and down Bobby's back. She pulled her lips from his to fill her lungs only for her breath to be released in a low moan. She knew both of them were on the rise towards release as the ache pulsed more urgently inside her and Bobby began thursting harder. 

"Mom!" Harry's voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

Bobby and Athena froze. "I'm in the shower!" She called back. Bobby lips dropped to her neck. 

"Have you seen my basketball?"

Athena tried to think where she had seen it. She had moved it last night when she was cleaning. Bobby's lips on her neck, and his cock moving between her folds were very distracting. "Garage. Next to. Your. Helmet." Athena tried to keep her voice even. She could tell by Bobby smile that he was thoroughly enjoyed watching her struggle to not cry out his name as she spoke to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry replied. They heard his footsteps retreat as he ran out of theiir bedroom.

Athena smacked Bobby in the arm. "You could have given us away."

"But I didn't. I knew you would remain calm."

Athena smacked him again. "Not fair."

She raised her hand to smack him again, but Bobby caught her wrist. He held it firmly, but not too tight. "I think that's enough...Don't you think?" He slowly buried himself inside her.

Athena's eyes widened. "Oh...oh....Bobby" Athena moaned. Bobby's gaze was still fixed on hers as he penetrated her again. "Bobby." Athena arched her hips into his.

Bobby pushed her back against the wall. He reached down and lifted one of her legs around his waist.   
"Fuckkk!" Athena groaned as Bobby hit her at a different angle. 

"Look at me." Bobby said softly. 

Athena's eyes didn't leave his. Even when her orgasm hit, Athena held Bobby's gaze. Then she watched as he rode the wave of his own release.

Athena slowly lowered her leg from around his waist. Bobby shut off the water. He opened the door to the shower and handed Athena a towel before wrapping one around his waist. 

"At least this interruption didn't stop us from finishing." Bobby remarked.

Athena gave him a pointed look. "What else did you think was going to happen this morning?" She certainly wasn't thinking anything beyond what they did in front of the team earlier. They were at work afterall... not that that had stopped them before. But those other times had been in Bobby's private office, not in the open for anyone to see.

"I knew that kiss would be enough for them but if we had needed to go further I would have made good use of my hands." He winked.

Athena blushed. "Well maybe we should practice tonight. In case we need to put on another show." Bobby chuckled. It wasn't that either of them were particularly inclined to show such a public display of affection in front of their friends, but if their friends wanted to tease, Bobby and Athena were prepared to respond.


	75. Bathena Addition to Eddie Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bathena addition to Eddie Begins 
> 
> *Spoilers for Eddie Begins*

The ride back to the station was quiet. No doubt everyone was thinking about their love ones. How they almost lost Eddie. And how thankful they were to all be alive. Back at the station everyone cycled through the showers and into the bunks. Bobby went up into the captain's quarters. Bobby texted Athena, his eyes half closed as he sank onto the bed. Every muscle in his body ached, begging for him to lay down and sleep. But this was important. He had to text Athena. He gave her the quick version of what happened and followed that text up with one that just said I love you. 

Bobby set his phone down and slumped into a horizontal position on the bed. He closed his eyes and he felt lighter. He took his responsibility as captain very seriously. He had fun with his team, but at the end of the day he was still responsible for them. It was his job to make sure they all went home after a shift. Tonight Bobby actually feared he would let down one of his own. A part of him believed Eddie was dead. When Eddie appeared as they were getting ready to search for him, Bobby had tears running down his cheeks, luckily they blended in the the torrential rain. Bobby found some strength to get up from the bed. He knelt on the ground and prayed. He prayed for Eddie's safety, for his full team coming back to the station from that call, for not having to hear the bells ringing, signaling the death of a firefighter in the line of duty as he laid down in his bed, and for not having to look Christopher in the eye and tell him his dad was dead. Bobby got back into bed but didn't get much sleep. His body felt like it weighed a ton, but his mind wouldn't shut off.

  
The next morning Athena got home before Bobby. May and Harry were in the kitchen having breakfast. She sat down at the table and took the toast Harry offered her.

"Where's Bobby?" May asked.

"He'll be home soon." She pulled put her phone as it chimed, "it's Bobby he's leaving work now." She told the kids. Athena tried to remain calm but on the inside she was freaking out. She needed to see Bobby. Athena could only imagine how the rest of that call had gone. She had some idea from Bobby's text, but that wasn't the same. Athena could only imagine how Bobby was feeling. 

Athena ate her breakfast quietly. She tried not to glance obsessively at her watch. May and Harry didn't have much to say so they all heard the door open when Bobby arrived. 

"Bobby." Athena gasped. She jumped up from the table. Harry and May shared a bewildered look at her reaction.

Athena didn't notice as she ran for the door. Bobby barely had time to prepare himself before Athena was throwing herself into his arms. Athena felt his arms wrap tightly around her. Her feet left the ground momentarily. Harry and May now shared a worry looked. They sat quietly watching Athena and Bobby embrace in the living room from the kitchen table, their breakfast temporarily forgotten. 

Bobby tucked his head into Athena's neck and cried. He didn't expect it. It came out of nowhere, but he couldn't stop it even if he tried. The relief of being home and holding his wife, the stress of the shift, his exaustion, all of it was just too much for Bobby to hold in. Athena only held him tighter when she heard him crying. 

Harry and May were now very worried as they could hear Bobby crying and their mother comforting him, but neither said anything. But each knew the other was thinking about any number of awful things that could have happened. They had rarely seen Bobby cry. Both were thinking the worst must have happened on his shift. The only question in their minds now was who died?

"You're home now. Everyone is safe and alive." Athena soothed. Athena finally loosened her grip on Bobby when she stopped feeling his tears drip onto her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled down at her. Athena could see how emotionally drained he was. It wasn't just the fresh tears that were gathered in his tired eyes. His shoulders were drooped and his head hung low. Exhaustion was visible in his features.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Bobby and Athena turned, both now noticing Harry and May were looking at them. Harry knew something unusual had happened by the way Athena jumped up from the table and the long hug she and Bobby had shared. The tear stains still visible on Bobby's face scared Harry.That wasn't a typical greeting the couple shared when they got home from work. They usually just shared a kiss and asked the other how their day or their shift was.

"It was just a rough shift." Bobby walked across the living room towards the kitchen with his hand on Athena's back. "We saved a kid who was stuck forty feet deep in a old, abandoned well."

"Is he okay?" May's eyes widened in fear.

"He's going to be just fine." Bobby smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Athena put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"So nobody died?" Harry asked slowly. 

"Nobody died." Bobby nodded.

Athena glanced at her watch. "You two better hurry up if you don't want to be late for school."

In a flurry of action Harry and May quickly finished their breakfast and packed their bags. With a quick goodbye to Athena and Bobby they were out the door for school. 

Athena turned to Bobby, "Are you hungry?" Bobby shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again Bobby shook his head. "You ready to go to bed?" 

Bobby nodded, "Yes." He squeezed her hand. 

Athena closed the curtains in the bedroom, blocking out the sunlight, and changed into one of Bobby's shirts. Bobby had already folded down the bed and gotten comfortable. Athena climbed in and snuggled into his arms.

Aftsr several minutes Bobby broke the silence, "I thought I lost him. I thought he was dead. Athena." He paused. "When Eddie appeared I cried. I was preparing myself for the worst. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Christopher."

Athena kissed the back of his hand, "Eddie is alive. He made it home to Christopher. And you made it home to me." She kissed his hand again. 

It was incidents like these that made them both pause and remember how dangerous their jobs are. The couple fell silent each in their own thoughts. No doubt they were both thinking the same thing. Athena gently rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. Bobby held her closer. 

"I love you Athena." Bobby pressed his lips to her cheek. He felt her face twitch as a smile formed on her lips.

"I love you too. Get some sleep Captain." She replied.

"You too Sergeant." He answered.


	76. Bobby Gets His Blood Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Lucia_817 for the prompt!
> 
> It got a little out of hand at the end😂 hope you enjoy it.

"Bobby, let's go." Athena used her no nonsense tone.

"I'm coming." Bobby emerged from the bedroom stuffing his wallet into his pocket. 

"You are dragging your feet." She pointed out.

"I don't like needles." He whined following her out of his apartment.

"You are a grown man. Stop whining." Athena told him.

"It's a legit fear." He argued getting into Athena's car. "I need you to hold my hand."

"I'm already here. Don't push your luck." She replied, but a smile dampened her annoyed tone. She still couldn't figure out why Bobby needed to be babysat to get his blood drawn.

"Ha!" He grinned. "I knew there was nowhere you would rather be."

Athena opened her mouth to refute, but changed her mind. "You know what, if it gets you to stop whining. Yes. There is nowhere I rather be than babysitting you while you get a little blood drawn."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. But I'm still glad you are coming." He stopped whining.

"I draw the line at physically having to drag you inside. That's a battle I know I won't win and I will not entertain such childish behavior." Bobby was much stronger than her and Athena would not participate in such childish displays. 

"But you will hold my hand while the doctor draws the blood?" Bobby confirmed.

"Yes, I'll hold your hand." She spared him a glance before taking a right turn. "We're here." She parked the car. "Ready?"

Bobby nodded, "As ready as I will be." He opened the door and got out. Athena rolled her eyes and followed.

  
"Captain." The doctor walked in with a bright smile. "Is Howie resting his hand today?" He asked looked at Athena.

"Doctor, this is Athena Grant, my girlfriend." Bobby introduced her.

"I'm on hand holding duty today." Athena shook the doctor's hand.

"Howie has graciously relinquished the position of hand holding." Bobby grinned at Athena.

"Mhmm." Athena rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's nice to meet you." The doctor smiled at her. He turned to Bobby. "If you're ready we will get started."

"I'm never ready." Bobby grumbled.

The doctor chuckled. "I know, Bobby. But I need your consent."

"Come here." Athena spoke softly. She saw the fear flash in his eyes. She gently took his hand. "Eyes on me." She told him. The look she had seen on his face made her realize he was actually scared. She felt a little guilty about teasing him earlier, but she pushed that feeling aside so she could focus on keep Bobby calm and relaxed through the blood drawing process. 

"Okay. I'm ready." Bobby consented. 

He flinched as the needle went in. Athena squeezed his hand. Bobby let out a shakey breath. Athena rubbed her thumb soothingly against the back of his hand.

"Breathe, Bobby." Athena advised. "Bobby?" His eyes weren't focused on her like they were a few minutes ago.

Bobby slumped in his chair. "There he goes." The doctor said calmly. 

"This has happened before?" Athena looked worried.

"Every time." The doctor nodded. "He'll be fine in a few minutes." His calm attitude made Athena feel a little better. The doctor turned to the nurse and had her go get a cool cloth. 

The nurse returned in a moment. "I'll do it. If I may." Athena held out her hand. 

The nurse nodded. "Absolutely." She handed Athena the cloth. Athena gently dabbed it on Bobby's face.

"And we're are all done." The doctor announced. "I'll have Jamie come back in a few minutes to check on Bobby and bring him a snack.

"Thank you doctor." Athena nodded. The nurse and doctor left. 

Athena continued to press the cloth to his face and hold his hand. A few minutes later Bobby blinked and groaned.

"Hey." Athena spoke quietly. "Bobby, I'm here."

"Athena." Bobby smiled. 

"Yeah." She brushed his hair with her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to faint?"

"I don't like to talk about it." He told her. "It's embarrassing."

"So this is why you make Chimney come?"

Bobby nodded. "If I'm going to faint, he's gotta hold my hand since his blood drive is the reason I found out about my special blood. But you are a much prettier sight to wake up to."

"I hope so." Athena chuckled.

"How are we doing captain?" Jamie returned.

"Better." He straightened up. 

"Here you go." She handed him some juice, some cookies, and an apple. I'll be back in a little bit to give you a final check before you leave." She said giving his vitals a quick check.

"Thank you." Bobby replied.

Athena's phone chimed with a message in the group chat from Chimney.

Chimney: Is Bobby awake yet?

Athena: Yup. He's doing fine. Thanks for the heads up about the fainting.

Buck: Who fainted?

Hen: Bobby had his blood drawn this morning, Buck. Keep up.

Eddie: He fainted? Is he okay??

Chimney: He has a thing with needles. Faints every time. He's fine.

Eddie: Cap, why do you do it if you faint?

Bobby: Because I have special blood. 

Hen: As if our esteemed captain couldn't be any more Clark Kent. Am I right Athena? 

Buck: ????

Athena: Ha. Ha. Hen.

Chimney: We're going to need an explanation Hen...

Athena: Hen don't you dare! I haven't called him that in a long time.

Hen: By "long time" do you mean last week???

Eddie: BUSTED 

Athena: …

Hen: Does that mean you're going to share with the group?

Buck: Sharing circle!

Athena: This is not a sharing circle Buck and I'm not saying a word.

Bobby: Do I get to know??

Buck: Aren't you two in the same room?

Athena: Like you don't send texts to us all when we are in the same room Buckaroo. And Bobby, absolutely!…NOT.

Bobby: Pleeeaaasseee

Buck: Yeah. Pleeeaaasseee 

Athena: No!!

Eddie: Is Bobby Clark Kent in this senario?

Hen: Yes!! Come on Athena. It's just the boys.

Athena: Exactly. They are boys. Children. And I do not need their immature comments.

Hen: Who's the immature one? You're the one who calls him Clark Kent.

Buck: Calls… as in present tense. Bobby, she still calls you that?

Bobby: Never to my face…

Buck: So Athena, you got a thing for super heroes?? 

Hen: It's not that embarassing.

Bobby: Can't be worse than fainting. 

Athena: Fine. I started to refer to Bobby as Clark Kent when he first came to LA because he swoops in and swoops out without all the fanfare the previous 118 captains preferred to display on calls. Happy everyone?

Hen: Yes.

Chimney: I think there's more to this story…

Buck: It has nothing to do with his dashing good looks??

Athena: I plead the 5th. This conversation is over.

Bobby: I think I'll be able to persuade you to tell me.

Athena: You're welcome to try.

Bobby: I'll do the thing with my tongue…twice😋😋.

Athena: BOBBY!!

Hen: LMAO… that escalated quickly.

Eddie: I don't want to know.

Buck: GROSS!

Chimney: Yup!! I think this is where this conversation ends. See you on the next shift Cap. Rest up.

Hen: Enjoy the thing Athena. Hahaha!!

Athena: HENRIETTA


	77. Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena tells Bobby about the Clark Kent nickname.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> And once again the group chat is outta control🤣

"You're beautiful." Bobby snaked his arms around her waist as he watched her get ready for bed. 

Athena blushed. She reached her hand up to his cheek. "I'll be done in a minute." 

Bobby kissed her neck. "Okay."

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She gently pushed his head away, "Seriously, one minute and you will have all my attention."

"I don't want your attention I want your secrets." Bobby squeezed her in his arms.

Athena chuckled. "I know you do Captain."

Bobby let her go. "I think you mean Clark Kent." He smirked. 

Athena rolled her eyes. "If that's going to be your attitude maybe I won't tell you." Athena teased. 

"We had a deal Sergeant." Bobby's eyes shone. "I fully intend to deliver my end of it."

Athena turned and leaned back against the sink. "Remind me again, what was the deal?" She asked him. Of course she remembered perfectly fine. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"I believe." Bobby put his hands on her waist and stepped into her. "You are going to tell me why you call me Clark Kent and in return I'm going to," He paused and dropped his lips to her ear, "have you screaming my name." He felt Athena shiver.

"Bobby." His name came out in a shakey breath. 

Bobby pressed his lips to hers. Her hands went around his neck. Bobby lifted her up onto the counter, knocking a few things over, but neither of them noticed. Bobby's hands moved up her thighs, pushing her night gown out of the way. Athena pulled it out of Bobby's way as he knelt before her. Athena moved closer to the edge of the counter. 

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. She ran her fingers roughly though his hair. "Oh!!"

Bobby guided his tongue around her clit. He felt Athena's fingernails dig into his hair. Bobby stroked her thigh with his fingers tips. He moved his tongue to tease her more. Athena growled and Bobby smiled. Bobby parted her folds again slowly moving his tongue over her sex.

"Bo-Bobby!" Athena panted. She felt like her whole body was going to explode. "Oh...OH… OH! BOBBY!"  
Athena reached behind her to steady herself.

Bobby stood up and put his hands on the counter on either side of Athena. He grinned looking down into Athena's face. He kissed her cheek. He wrapped her legs around him and picked her up.

"Bobby." Athena smiled. "What are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to bed."

Athena giggled as he carried her into the bedroom. He gently set her down on the bed.

"So." Bobby remarked laying down beside her.

"So what?" Athena looked at him. 

"Are you going to tell me about Clark Kent now?"

"I recall you said you'd do the thing twice."

"I was thinking I'd give you time to recover before I did it again." He winked. 

"Who said I needed to recover?" Athena flirted but he was right. Her body still ached pleasantly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I meant what I said in the group chat." Athena started. "You were quite mysterious when you first got here. You kept your head down and did the job with humility I hadn't seen from a captain at the 118 in years. I liked that."

"And what about, as Buck called them, my dashing good looks?" Bobby beamed at her.

Athena blushed. "Yes. You were very nice to look at too. I mean I was married…" she trailed off, the subject still a little bitter for her, "but that didn't mean I couldn't admire a hot man in uniform. She trailed her fingers down his chest as she spoke. 

Bobby wrapped his hand around her fingers. "And so I became Clark Kent?"

"No one else was supposed to know, but I accidently called you Clark Kent at girl's night with Hen. It became an inside joke between the two of us. Now you know."

"Now I know." Bobby nodded. "I won't say anything. It'll be our secret."

"It's not really a secret now. The whole team knows." Athena replied.

"But they don't know Clark Kent can bring the formidable Sergeant Grant to her knees with just his tongue." He teased. His lips traveling down her neck as he spoke. 

Athena's mind turned to mush. Bobby took away any ability for her to come up with a reply. Athena arched her back as she felt his kisses across her hip bone. Her legs were already spread wide ready for him. Bobby tasted her folds with his tongue. Athena squirmed beneath him. Her nerve endings were already highly sensitive. Bobby wrapped his lips around her clit.

A noise fell from Athena's lips, something between a moan and a yell. Bobby could feel her clit pulsing between his lips. Athena panted heavily as Bobby continued to rub his lips over her clit. Then his tongue began caressing her depths. Athena body's was aflamed with desire. She willed herself to come, but Bobby had her just below the tipping point and wouldn't let her.

"Bobby please." Athena begged. She writhed under him trying to bring herself a little bit more to push her over the edge.

But Bobby had complete control. He stroked her gently, teasing her. He knew what she wanted. Heavy moans fell from her lips. Bobby finally put his lips around her clit again and gave Athena what she wanted.

"BOBBY! FUCK!" Athena cried out. The power of her orgasm knocking the breath out of her lungs. 

Athena was still gasping for air when Bobby laid down beside her. 

"Satisfied? Bobby asked. Although he already knew the answer. 

"I'm convinced you have a super power." Athena panted.

"Of course I do. Afterall, I'm Clark Kent." He grinned. Athena playfully smacked his chest. "You started it." He laughed.

  
**

Hen: Athena, what did you do to Bobby?

Buck: She broke him. He's broken.

Athena: ???

Buck: He's making breakfast… and dancing in the kitchen.  
And now he's singing.

Athena: Really Bobby? 

Bobby: I'm in a good mood. You of all people should understand Athena.

Eddie: I've never seen him this happy.

Buck: He knows something we don't. He's got a secret!

Hen: What?? Bobby spill!

Chimney: Someone got laid last night. It's not a secret. Bobby is in total sex swagger mode. 

Eddie: … he's right

Buck: ….damn Chim. How do you even know this?

Chim: We all know the swagger… How is nobody else seeing this right now?? Hen... back me up here.

Athena: In my defense I'm not actually there to see it.

Buck: You already know so you don't need to see it.

Eddie: Good point…

Hen: Chimney's right.   
Way to go Athena. Ha! You did your man good last night.

Athena: Wrong. He did me good. Right Bobby?

Bobby: Yes ma'am! 

Hen: I hope we see you on a call later Athena. I want see what swagger you got going on today.   
Assuming of course that Bobby didn't break you. Lol!!

Athena: Geez Hen!!! 

Eddie: OMG

Chim: What even….

Buck: What is going on right now?? How did we get here??

Bobby: 😋+😋=🦸♂️

Hen: LMAAAOOOO

Chim: Hen fell off her chair…

Athena: HA!

Buck: Ewwww! Cap I did not need that visual.

Eddie: Buck!!...Blaming you because now I'm getting visuals.

Chim: Everyone shut up! Keep your visuals to yourself.

Buck: Whyyy Bobby???

Bobby: You asked how we got here. I just gave you an honest answer.

Hen: I'm dyinggggg!!! Hahahaha! 

Athena: Bobby Nash!!

Bobby: You mean Clark Kent. 

Athena: …

Hen: I'M DEAD!!!! DAMMNNN Bobby!

Eddie: Oh shit.

Chim: Hahaha!!

Buck: Gross x2!!!! 

Athena: I can't with you guys. I'm out.

Athena has left the chat.

  
Bobby noticed Athena left the chat. He quickly sent her a private text.

Bobby: I'm sorry if I went too far… meant it all in good fun.

Athena: I know. I'm not mad. Just imitating the group text equivalent of walking out of the room. I'll be back.

Bobby: Love you.

Athena: Love you too Clark Kent

  
Athena has joined the chat.


	78. Heat Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena struggles with heat flashes.

"Hi Bobby." Harry glanced up from where he was laying on the couch texting or playing a game on his phone Bobby couldn't tell. Bobby shivered, "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Maybe he was coming down with something.

"It's freezing." Harry confirmed. He tossed the blanket off himself and got up. Bobby noticed he was wearing sweatpants and a jacket. "Mom said she was too hot. She lowered the thermostat to 60."

"It's winter." Bobby responded. Granted in LA it meant it was only like 50 degrees outside, but the house did not need to be that cold.

Before Harry could reply Athena walked out of the bedroom to greet her husband. Bobby stared at her. She was wearing a tank top. He gaped at her.

"What?" She eyed Bobby suspiciously. 

"Nothing." Bobby quickly rearranged his face. "Who are you talking to?" 

"May." She answered. She brought the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah, baby I'm still here. Bobby just got home. Here he is." She handed him the phone. Bobby took it and walked into the bedroom. Athena headed to the kitchen to start dinner. 

**  
Athena moved uncomfortably in the bed. She was sweating. She felt gross and sticky. Athena threw the covers off and relished in the cold night air. She kicked the covers all the way down to the end of the bed and finally felt some relief. The cold air made her feel comfortable. Rolling over she was able to go back to sleep.

Bobby's eyes popped open. He looked down and noticed the covers had been kicked all the way to the end of the the bed. That answered his question about why he was cold. He glanced over at Athena and found she fast asleep. Bobbby pulled the covers back up. He closed his eyes and waited a few minutes till he warmed up. Then he felt himself drift back to sleep.

**  
"Good morning." Bobby put one arm around Athena and grabbed his coffee mug with the other, something he had done countless times before.

Athena pushed his hand away and walked to the table. She picked up her toast and took a bite.

"Everything okay?" He asked popping a bagel in the toaster.

"Fine." She said absentmindedly. 

"Athena." Bobby said in a warning tone. She was lying and they both knew it, he just didn't know why.

"I'm just not in the mood this morning." She answered shortly.

"You're in a mood." Bobby said, then quickly realized he had said it out loud when she glared at him. "Sorry."

"You're right I'm in a mood." She was gumpy and irritated.

"Anything I can do?" Bobby asked.

"No." She shut him down quickly. "We better get going if we don't both want to be late." She got up and brought her dishes to the sink. 

"Why don't you come over to the station for lunch?" Bobby suggested. 

"Sure." Athena shrugged. "If I'm not busy. I'll text you."

Bobby nodded. He kissed quickly. "Have a good day. Love you."

"Love you." She replied. 

**

"Okay, listen up." Bobby looked up from his phone. Chim, Hen, Buck, and Eddie all looked at him. "Athena is on her way over to join us for lunch.

"Great." Buck grinned. "Not great?" he asked looking at Bobby's expression.

"I just wanted to warn you that she was in a mood this morning. So don't take it personally and don't make a big deal of it." He looked at Buck.

"Hey, I learned very early not to cross her. I will be on my best behavior." He gave Bobby a mock salute.

"Good. Now lets get lunch going."

Athena entered the loft quietly. It wasn't until she was in the kitchen that they noticed her. 

"Can I help?" She asked. 

"Could you get the celery out of the fridge?" Bobby asked.

Athena nodded and walked over to the fridge. She felt like someone had poured hot water over her. Her cheeks felt flushed and room felt too hot. The coldness from the refrigerator felt like shade on a hot day. Athena closed her eyes and stood with her face in the fridge.

"Bobby." Hen whispered. She nodded towards the fridge. 

Bobby watched Athena for several seconds. "Athena?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. She forgot she wasn't alone, that she was at the firehouse. She quickly grabbed the celery and turned around. "Here."

"Are you feeling okay?" He was concerned.

"Fine." She insisted it's just warm in here. She turned to grab a knife to cut the celery. 

Bobby watched his team exchange looks. None of them thought it was hot. "I can turn the thermastat down if you'd like?"

"No need." Athena replied. "I won't be here long." As spoke her radio went off. "Copy dispatch." She spoke into the radio. "Gotta go." She looked at them.

"Here take something to eat." Bobby handed her a grilled cheese tucked in a napkin. He also grabbed a few sticks of celery she had cut.

Athena glanced at the lunch and back at him. "Thank you." He had made her comfort food. She loved a good grilled cheese. 

They watched Athena leave.

"Okay that was weird." Buck stated the obvious.

"She's been acting like this for a few days." Bobby admitted. "Every time I try and talk to her she shuts me down."

"So you thought you'd soften her up with some grilled cheese?" Chimney grinned.

"Something like that." Bobby shrugged. "Okay, who is ready to eat?" He started handing them dishes to take to the table. "Lunch!" He called out to the rest of the crew

**  
Bobby rolled over. He checked his watch amd saw it was just after midnight. He rolled back towards Athena but found the bed empty. He paused. Bobby tried to think, but his half asleep brain was a little slow. He remembered going to bed before Athena, but couldn't remember if she had ever come to bed.

Bobby got up and walked out of the bedroom. The light was on in the kitchen but she wasn't there. The yellow light from the patio caught his attention. She was standing outside.

"It's late." Bobby stepped out onto the patio.

"I just wanted some fresh air before bed." She replied not looking at him as Bobby moved to stand beside her.

"It's after midnight." He told her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to come to bed. I want you to talk to me. I want to know you are okay." He said. "And don't say you're fine." He added as she opened her mouth to speak. "I've been patient with you all week."

"I'm not sick." She responded. Bobby was silent waiting for her to say more. "It's heat flashes."

Bobby nodded silently. That explained the low thermostat, kicking off the covers, and finding her with her face in the fridge. 

"I'm sorry I've been moody. I'm fine one moment then the next I want to cry or break something or laugh." She glanced at him then looked back at the yard. "I haven't been this hormonal since I was pregnant." 

Bobby's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whip lash. 

"I'm not pregnant." She assured him. "But back then all the volatile emotions made sense. I was growing a human life. Now I'm just angry at myself for not being able to hold it together. And… damn it." Athena started crying. "See… I can't help it."

"It's okay." Bobby hugged her. 

"I just want to feel like myself." Athena sobbed into his chest.

"You will soon." He comforted her. "Let's go to bed." Athena didn't resist as he led her inside.


	79. Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember Aaron? For those of you who forgot about him like I did he was Athena's rebound guy in season one. 
> 
> Did Athena tell Bobby anything about this guy?

Athena walked up to the car to speak with the driver. She heard the sirens of the fire crew arriving on the scene. She glanced up for a moment and spotted her husband stepping down from the truck. She turned back to the man in the car.

"Well look at you Sergeant." Aaron grinned at her. His eyes wandered over her body which Athena definitely noticed. "You are just as sexy as I remember."

Hen appeared at Athena's shoulder, "Sir, is it alright if I check you out?"

"You've seen me in far worse than this." Aaron recognized her as the friend Athena had called. He had a good memory and that was a memorable night. Mostly for what he and Athena had gotten up to after her friend left, but he could still recall the hysterical laughter of Athena's friend.

"Do I know you?' Hen looked confused.

"It doesn't matter." If Hen didn't recognize him all the better. Athena had no interest in word getting out to the 118 that Hen was treating her rebound guy. "Let me know when I can take him." Athena walked away to fill Bobby in.

Aaron's eyes followed her, or more specifically her ass as she walked away. He saw the way Athena looked at the man she was talking to. "Is Athena seeing that guy?" He asked Hen as she checked his vitals. 

Hen glanced over at the couple. "Why do you care?"

"Athena's… an old friend." Aaron replied.

"That's her husband." Hen replied. "Can you follow the light with your eyes?"

Aaron did as she asked. "He's a lucky man."

"So how do you know Athena?" Hen changed the subject not entirely comfortable with this man's interest in her best friend. "We… were seeing eachother for a while. I'm surprised you don't remember me."

It suddenly dawned on Hen. "You're the handcuffs guy." It wasn't hard for her to put the pieces together. Afterall Athena had only been with three guys the entire time she's known her.

Aaron grinned. "And you're the friend who came to help." Hen nodded and couldn't help but smile herself at the memory. 

"He's good." Hen told Athena when she returned. Athena pulled out her cuffs to arrest him. Aaron had blown through a stop sign after she had turned on her sirens to pull him over for speeding.

"Remember the last time you placed these cuffs around my wrist Sergeant?" He tried again to get her to engage in conversation. "I liked them much better then. I'm sure you did too." He remembered very clearly their fun time together.

Hen cleared her throat awkwardly as she realized Bobby was standing behind her and could hear Aaron's comments. Athena ignored Aaron like he hadn't said anything and led him to her patrol car. Once Aaron was in the back of her car she walked back over to Bobby. Hen had walked back to the ambulance when she saw Athena approaching. 

"You know that guy?" Bobby asked.

"In a manner of speaking." She replied.

"What was he talking about?" He glanced over at his team making sure they weren't getting into any trouble.

"You heard that." She looked at him. She sighed. "That's Aaron. He was my rebound guy after Michael."

It took a moment for realization to dawn on Bobby. "Oh." He stiffened and his voice hardened like he had to force it to remain calm and steady.

"You don't need to be jealous." Athena said but she didn't think it would be any use. She could feel him thinking. He glared at her car. "It was just sex. It didn't mean anything."

Bobby winced. "That's great." She didn't need to say that. He certainly didn't need to think about Athena with another man. "What happened the last time you arrested him?" He changed the subiect.  
  
"Bobby." Her tone told him to drop the topic. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, especially not in the middle of the road.

"What?" His tone was innocent enough. Athena had dated, maybe dated was too strong a word, this guy. If he had an arrest record Bobby wanted to know why.

"We're not going to talk about this right now." Athena actually preferred never to speak of it ever again. 

"Just tell me what you arrested him for." Bobby said again.

"I never actually arrested him okay?" Athena said quickly. "It was…for fun."

"It was foreplay." Bobby clarified. His voice still higher than his normal tone. The awkward look on her face confirmed it. "Oh." Bobby felt a flash of jealousy. He didn't want to think about anyone else being with his wife. "I see." Bobby's hard tone reappeared.

"Bobby don't be like that." Athena said quickly. "You have nothing to worry about." 

"I'm fine." The higher pitch returning his tone told Athena he was still thinking about it. His captain voice returned. "I gotta go." He said to her.

Athena wanted them to finish the conversation. She hated leaving it the way it was but didn't have a choice as the 118 was dispatched to another call. Athena watched him jog back to the truck.

  
Later on the shift Bobby found Hen stocking the ambulance. 

"Did Athena ever mention an Aaron to you?" He asked leaning against the open door.

Hen raised her eyebrows as she looked up from her task, "Did she ever mention him to you?"

"Just answer the question please." Bobby requested.

Hen set down the box of gauze she was holding. "Yes." Hen admitted. She wasn't going to mention to Bobby the time she had actually met Aaron. She could see the wheels turning in Bobby's head. "It was not never anything serious."

"Serious enough for her to mention it." Bobby walked away before Hen could respond. Hen wanted to tell him it wasn't like that at all. It was the opposite of serious, but he didn't give her a chance and Hen honestly didn't want to get in the middle of it. Athena was the only one who could make Bobby see he had no need to be jealous. However, Hen did send Athena a text with a heads up that Bobby had asked her about Aaron.

Bobby didn't know why he was so bothered. Maybe it was how this guy blatantly tried to flirt with his wife in front of him. But he couldn't have known that because Athena never wore her ring on duty. Maybe it was the lustful way he looked at Athena. Whatever it was, something about this guy filled Bobby with jealousy. Jealousy that Bobby couldn't explain or justify.

  
Athena didn't need the heads up text from Hen to know her husband was still bothered by Aaron when he got home. He had given her a brief hello and was brooding in the bedroom as she made dinner. She set dinner on the table for the two of them then went to inform him it was ready. 

"Dinner is ready." Athena said. Bobby got up from the bed but Athena put a hand on his chest preventing him from exiting the bedroom. "You're going to drop the attitude." She told him. "Or I'm going to send you to bed."

"I'm not a child." He retorted.

"No, but if you are going to act like one I'm going to treat you like one." She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you still hung up on what happened earlier?"

"Give me a reason to let it go." He challenged.

"I don't give him a moment's thought anymore and you shouldn't either. He was exactly what I needed him to be and that was it. Then we found each other. You are my present and future Bobby. No one else."

"And what was it you needed him to be?"

"Nope." Athena turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"What?" Bobby followed.

"I'm not going to answer that." She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important." Athena replied. 

"Then why did Hen know about him?"

Athena finally turned to look at him. "Just because Hen knew doesn't change anything. She encouraged me figure out what a wanted post divorce. She didn't judge me for having a little fun. That's all he was. He was just a little fun while I figured out what I wanted for my future."

"What did you want?" Bobby walked past her to sit at the table. Athena wouldn't be happy if he let her cooking get cold.

Athena sat beside him and served herself food before answering the question. "I wanted this. I wanted you." Bobby looked surprised. "Well I didn't know I wanted you specifically." She corrected. Athena took a breath and started again. "One night he asked me about going away on a weekend trip. I didn't want that. Not with him anyway. I wanted someone who was more than sex and he would never be that for me. I wanted man I felt serious about. Someone I could bring into my life and my children's lives. In that moment I knew a real relationship is what I desired. That conversation made me realize that I wasn't ready to give up on love just yet."

Bobby picked up her free hand and kissed it. "I'm glad you didn't give up on love." 


	80. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a follow up to the last chapter.
> 
> Set between season 2 and 3
> 
> During a call Bobby notices Athena isn't wearing her ring. Does it mean anything?

Bobby looked down at the silver band around his finger. He slipped it off and tucked it safely into his locker. He put on the black one he wore on shift.

"Bobby?" Hen's voice caused Bobby to look up. "You okay Cap?"

"Yes. Just thinking." Bobby shut his locker. 

"About anything in particular?" 

Bobby shook his head. "Come on." He gestured with his head, "Time for the morning briefing." He ran his finger around his wedding band as the pair headed up to the loft to where Bobby would deliver the morning briefing. He was damn proud to be Athena's husband. They were still in what people would call "the honeymoon phase" but Bobby knew he would never get tired of calling Athena his wife or being called Athena's husband. Bobby picked up his clipboard to deliever his morning brief to the team. Bobby began, as he did once a week, with an update on Buck. Everyone was glad Buck would be getting out of his cast this week. Bobby was only partially through the briefing when the alarm went off.

  
"Captain." Athena approached him when they arrived on the scene. She quickly gave him the run down on the accident, but Bobby was only half listening. 

His eyes were fixed on her left hand. Her ring finger to be exact where he did not see her ring. His stomach churned. He wanted to blurt out and ask why she wasn't wearing her ring. But he had a job to do. He tried to remember what she was telling him. He would have scolded himself for losing focus on the job, but he was a bit distressed at the moment. What was important though was that he get his head on straight before he started giving orders.

"Bobby." Athena said gently noticing a distant look in his eyes.

"Got it Sergeant." His voice more formal than it had ever been with her. Even before they were a couple, they were friends, and spoke to each other with a friendly tone. But the voice Bobby used was as professional as Athena had ever heard it. Athena went back to her task, listening to Bobby order his crew around. In a few minutes she forgot all about Bobby's tone. The call went smoothly and then both she and the 118 were off to their next calls.

At the end of the day Athena was relieved the locker room was quiet. She slipped her rings back onto her finger. She felt complete. That little action at the end of her shift always made her feel like she was finally out of work mode and into home mode. Athena took a seat on the bench and wiggled her ring. She was still getting used to seeing the wedding band that now accompanied her engagement ring. Athena smiled remembering first when Bobby had slid her engagement ring onto her finger, then when he added her wedding band. 

Athena reached for her phone to text Bobby reminding him it was girl's night and she'd be home later. Bobby replied saying he was just leaving the station and would see her at home. Athena smiled as she read his text. She had lived in that house for years. But now it was their home. 

**

Athena knew the kids would be asleep when she got home. Bobby had left the front light on for her. She could see the light peeping through the crack under their bedroom door so she knew he was still awake as well. She quietly made her way down the stairs.

"Hey." She said quietly walking into the bedroom. She walked over and gave him a kiss before getting ready for bed.

"So you didn't lose your ring." Bobby remarked catching sight of it as she got into bed.

"Of course not!" Athena looked down at her left hand. "What made you think I did?"

"Well you weren't wearing it at work. I thought maybe you lost it."

"I don't where them during my shifts." She explained.

"Oh." Bobby nodded stiffly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She inquired.

"I wear mine and I just thought you'd want to wear it." He replied tartly. "It is your wedding ring."

Athena rolled onto her side. "Okay, what's this about, Bobby?" Something was clearly bothering him. "Are you worried about someone trying to hit on me?"

"What, no." Bobby shook his head. That hadn't even crossed his mind. He was so caught up in why he wanted her to wear it "Should I be?"

"Absolutely not." Athena responded firmly. "What's this about then?" She asked calmly.

"Like I said I just thought you'd want to wear your rings." He folded his arms.

"Does it bother you that I don't?"

"No. Yes!" Came Bobby's quick reply. He looked at her.

"Well which is it?" Athena couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Of course I care."

"I didn't ask if you cared." Athena pointed ask. "I asked if it bothered you." Bobby didn't say anything. "So it does bother you."

"You still use his last name, you don't wear your rings on duty, it almost makes me feel like your hiding our marriage or its an accessory you on after your shift."

"Bobby you know that isn't true." Athena replied gently. "We talked about this after the wedding. I took your last name, but I've been Sergeant Grant for years. I didn't want to confuse everybody by changing it. It was just easier to keep being Sergeant Grant. If it makes you feel any better, everyone knows it's not my last name anymore. It doesn't matter what everyone else calls me. I am still Mrs. Athena Nash whether or not I'm Sergeant Nash." 

"What about your rings? You wore your wedding band when you were married to Michael." Bobby asked.

"I did." Athena nodded. "Look if it really means that much to you I'll wear my wedding band."

"I don't want you to wear it because I want you to wear it. I want you to wear it because you want to wear it. I don't want this to turn into a big thing."

"Then what did you want this to be?" Because it sounded to Athena like he was trying to start something. He never said anything about her not wearing her engagement ring at work. And now they'd been married for almost two months, but for whatever reason he waited until now to bring up this conversation. Had he just now realized she didn't wear her wedding ring on duty.

"I wear my ring all the time. I keep a special one in my locker for when I'm on duty. Everytime I catch sight of it, whether I'm at work or home, I'm reminded of you. I like showing the world that I'm a married man. It's not like you can't wear your ring at work, it's that you choose not to. I'm just curious why. Again, I'm not trying to push you into wearing it." 

"I never wore my egagement ring at work. That didn't mean I was any less engaged than when I wore it off shift." Athena pointed out.

"I hope not." Bobby joked.

Athena smiled. "It was, and still is perfect." Athena glanced down at her ring. "But I didn't think it was suitable to wear at work. I do so much with my hands during the day that I didn't want it to get damaged, so I took it off and stuck it in the pocket of my uniform over my heart. That's where I kept my engagement ring during shifts. I got so use to taking it off, that after we got married I took both rings off out of habit. Now they both go in the pocket. They are the first things I put on at the end of my shift. That's all it is."

"Okay." Bobby nodded. 

"Whether or not I'm wearing my rings, it doesn't change anything. I take our vows very seriously. A bare ring finger doesn't change the fact that I am your wife." 

"I'm sorry I got mad."

Athena put her arms around him. "Don't apologize for caring." She kissed him. "Next time try not to imply I don't love you or think about you when I'm at work."

"I didn't." Bobby replied.

"Just a little." Athena teased gesturing with her fingers. 

"Maybe a little." Bobby conceded.

Athena put her hand on his chest, rested her chin on the back of her hand, and looked at him, "I love that you are always wearing your ring. I notice it on calls and it takes me back to city hall with you and the kids."

"I can't remember being happier than I was that day "

"Or more tired." Athena added remembering he had gotten off the night shift before coming over and suggesting they get married that day.

"Not too tired that I couldn't celebrate our wedding that night." He said suggestively.

Athena laughed. "I still don't know how you didn't fall asleep during sex."

"Nothing was going to stop me consummating our marriage that night."

"What about tonight?" Athena said saucily. "Anything stopping you now?"

"Nothing at all Mrs. Nash." Bobby kissed her gleefully. 


	81. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 3x16 *tiny spoilers
> 
> Athena and Bobby have date night.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby texted Athena as he left the station: I'm leaving work. Be home soon.

Athena: I just got home. See you soon.

Bobby stopped at the florist's on his way home to pick up a few different arrangements. Some how he managed to get the flowers and his bag into the house in one trip. 

Athena took the flowers from him. "These are beautiful." She smelled them. 

"Just like you." Bobby smiled and watched her blush. "I'm going to change and then date night can commmence." He told her. Bobby noticed she had already changed. 

Athena set one vase of flowers in the living room and the other on the kitchen table which she had set.  
Next Athena picked up the lighter and began lighting the candles. It was finally dark enough outside. She was excited for date night. One night a week during the weeks Michael had the kids she and Bobby did a stay in date night.

"Oh this is very nice." Bobby remarked snaking his arms around her. 

Athena paused and looked up at him. Bobby smiled and kissed her. He let her finish lighting the candles. Bobby returned with a glass of wine for her. 

"To date night." He said.

"Uh nuh." Athena responded. "It's not date night yet." She pulled out her phone and Bobby followed suit. Both of them shut off their phones and left them in the living room. "Now it is officially date night." Athena announced. "Nothing but the two of us."

  
The couple made dinner together. After it was in the oven Bobby turned on the music and led Athena into the other room for some dancing. Athena put her wine glass down. She stepped into Bobby and rocked gently to the music. The mood for the night was developing nicely until a sharp knock sounded at the door.

"I'm sorry." Bobby quickly apologized as soon as Hen left.

"No." Athena waved him off. "We are not spoiling date night with apologies. Just come back over here and dance with me."

Bobby first shut his phone off again. He took her outstretched hand and as he pulled her close his other hand slipped around her, landing on her lower back. "How's this?" He asked.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you know." She flirted. Bobby pressed his lips to hers. "Mm. Perfect." Athena whispered. 

Bobby kissed her again. Athena stopped swaying to the music as she deepened this kiss. She felt Bobby drop her hand. Both of his hands landed on her sides and squeezed gently. The oven beeped and they slowly seperated.

If Athena wasn't so hungry she would have suggested leaving dinner for later. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. As part of date night rules there was no talk of work. After the dishes were done Athena and Bobby sat down on the couch. Athena leaned her back against his chest.

"What do you miss most about Minnesota?" Athena asked.

Bobby glanced down at her and thought about it for a moment. He thought of his family and friends. His crew he had left behind. "The stars." He finally answered. "You can't usually see the stars here. I miss being able to look up at night and see the stars."

"I remember after the earthquake Harry and May laid down on the grass and looked up at the stairs. What do you like about stargazing?"

"Looking at the world from a whole different perspective. Sometimes I forget that we are just the smallest part of a bigger universe." Bobby replied. "Everything just seems to fade away when you lay down on the ground and stare up at the universe." When Athena didn't say anything he kept talking. "It remimds me of what's important. Friends. Family. Love."

"Mm." Athena smiled. "Speaking of love." She sat up.

"Yes?" Bobby's eyes shone. 

She tilted her head towards the bedroom. "How about we go spread a little love."

"Let's." Bobby got up from the couch.

Out of habit the bedroom door was locked behind them. Athena reached her arms around Bobby's neck. She lowered his lips to hers kissing him gently. She felt his hands stroked her arms. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, lifting her feet up. When he gently placed her back on the ground his hands moved to her sides. Athena gently pulled his shirt off dropping it at their feet. They shared a few more deep, slow kisses before Athena's shirt was dropped on top of Bobby's.

"I love you." Bobby whispered. He ran his hands down her sides as he spoke.

"I love you too." 

Athena slowly reached for the button on his pants. Hooking her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers she pulled both articles of clothing down. Bobby carefully step out of the puddle of clothes. Athena shimmied out of her skin tight pants. She reached for Bobby's hand and pulled him with her over to the bed. She sat down keeping her eyes locked on his. 

Bobby stepped between her legs running his hands up her legs slowly as he did so. As his lips met hers Athena leaned back onto the bed. Bobby guided her legs around his waist as he climbed on top of her. Bobby rocked his hips against hers. Athena could feel his erection. 

"Wait." She stopped him as he prepared to enter her.

"What's wrong?" Bobby froze. He looked at her with concern etched in his face.

"I just need a moment." Athena ran her hands lightly up his chest.

He knew something was bothering her because she wouldn't look at him. "Talk to me." Bobby rolled to the side, pausing the mood. He waited as he could tell she was trying to form her thoughts.

"I just feel like there's a lot of pressure on date night to be this perfect escape from the real world. Like stargazing. A moment to forget everything."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Is it healthy? I mean all the stress into having to block out the world and create a perfect evening."

"Does date night stress you out?" 

"I love it. I think it's a wonderful idea. Especially with our crazy lives. It's nice to have a night for just the two of us. But trying to make it perfectly blocked out from the world. That's just not how life works."

"Who said anything about perfection. Look at tonight. Hen stopped by, but we handled it and were able to carry on our evening. It's not about achieving perfection, Athena. It's about us. Just a night where for once, our only obligation is to us."

"You're right." Athena nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. This is exactly the sort of conversation we can have on date night. This is a feeling you probably would have brushed aside on any other night." He soothed. 

Athena nodded in agreement. Yes, she probably wouldn't have even mentioned it if it wasn't date night. "Now if I didn't totally destroy the mood, I'd very much like us to continue."

"My pleasure." Bobby kissed her slowly. 

Athena continued to stroke his chest. She felt Bobby part her folds. She nodded then felt his presence inside her. Bobby moved slowly feeling every inch of her as he moved.

"Athena." He groaned.

Athena felt herself relax as Bobby continued to slide between her folds. Her tongue carassed the inside of his mouth. She felt his rub against hers. Bobby kept his pace slow and sensual. The gentle moans he was eliciting from her told him she was enjoying he gentle touch. Bobby moved his hand up the back of her leg. The arch in her back encouraged him. He continued to stroke her thigh in time with his thrusts. Athena reached for his hips as his breathing got heavier. 

Bobby removed his hand from her leg and brought it between them. He stroked his thumb up to her clit. He wasn't going to get off with out her. Athena let out a breathy moan as his thumb applied just the right about of pressure. 

"Bobby!" She begged thrusting herself into his hand. 

"Trust me." He whispered to her. 

He listened to her body's response. He could hear her whimpering trying to encourage herself. Bobby increased the speed of his thrusts as he felt his restraint slipping.

"Athena!!" He cried out unable to hold himself back. He felt her nails on his back as her cry of ecstacy joined his.

Athena's whole body was trembling. She stared at the ceiling as she felt her heartrate start to drop back down to normal. She closed her eyes for a moment. She was grateful. Bobby was right. Tonight wasn't about anything being perfect. It was about them.

"I'd call date night a success." She said rolling over to snuggle.

"Isn't it always?" He asked.

"Yes." Athena smiled. "It was exactly what it should be."

"And what's that?" 

"A night that's for us." Athena smiled.

"There's no one I'd rather date night with than you Mrs. Nash."

"Isn't that why you married me?" She joked.

"One of the many, many reasons." He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her. 


	82. A First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena navigate their first fight as a married couple.
> 
> Chapter warning: Explicit Sexual Content

"Okay, listen up!" Bobby yelled to his team. "No one goes inside that building until LAPD gives the all clear." There was some drug operation going on. 

"Cap, we gotta get in there." Hen advised watching smoke rise from one end of the building. 

"Prep the water line." Bobby ordered trying to buy some time. Hen was right, if there were injured or trapped people inside that building they had to get in there. "Dispatch, where's PD?"

"Still two minutes out Captain."

"That's too long. We've got to get in there " Bobby replied 

"Hold Captain."

"Copy." Bobby radioed back.

"What's the hold up?" Buck asked. He and Eddie were in full turnouts ready to go.

"We don't have a clear scene." Bobby said.

"Captain." Dispatch was back. "Your call."

"Copy " Bobby said into the radio.

"Let's move." Bobby ordered his team.

"But PD isn't here." Chimney pointed out.

"We can't wait. We got to get in there. Be smart." Bobby replied.

Two minutes later three individuals were pulled from the building, they were treated and prepared for transport for burns and smoke inhalation when PD arrived.

"Captain." Bobby turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Sergeant." Bobby replied. His smile disappeared when he saw her face. He couldn't figure out why she was wearing her angry face.

"What were you thinking? You went into a hostile situation without clearance by PD."

"All three people were suffocating on fumes. If we waited any longer there would be three dead bodies." He shot back. 

"You could have been seriously hurt." She was still mad. She wouldn't admit it, but mostly she was scared. She had rolled up on the scene to discover they had gone in without PD and what could have happened scared her more than the fact he violated protocol.

"They were unconscious when we got to them. Even if they were conscious I don't think they would have posed much of a threat."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't. But I made a judgement call."

"A bad one." Athena put her hands on her hips.

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Yeah I do. You should have waited for PD clearance."

"PD wasn't here. I couldn't wait any longer. You're telling me you wouldn't have made the same call?" 

"I'm not a fire captain. I can't make that call." She answered skillfully avoiding the question. Truthfully, she probably would have made the same call, but she was too proud to admit that now.

Bobby snapped unable to keep his cool. "You're right you aren't a fire captain, so don't come over here and yell at me for making a judgment call you couldn't make!" Bobby watched horrified as her cool demeanor crumbled leaving a shocked and scared expression on her face. Her shoulders sank as she was stunned. He stormed away. If he hadn't been so angry he would have felt bad for screaming at her.

Athena blinked staring after him. She didn't even know what to make of Bobby's outburst. He so rarely lost his cool that it scared her to see him react like this. Never had he raised his voice at her like that under any circumstance. Her attention was diverted by an officer approaching her.

Bobby climbed into the truck and silence suffocated them all the way back to the station. Buck even pulled at the neckline of his uniform hoping maybe it would take away some of the awkwardness, but of course it didn't. In the back of the truck the crew shared glances. Something had obviously put Bobby in a sour mood at the end of the call, but none of them had seen his conversation with Athena. Bobby commanded his team to clean up and disappeared into his office when they got back to the station. He appeared for calls and family dinner. But dinner didn't feel the same. It was silent except for the sound of silverware scraping plates. Bobby didn't look up from his plate at all. For once everyone was happy when the alarm rang in the middle of the meal putting an end to the most uncomfortable family dinner they'd had. Another ripple of relief was felt through the station when their shift came to end. Bobby stayed in his office until he was sure his team had left then went to change out of his uniform. 

  
"Are those supposed to be I'm sorry I yelled in your face flowers?" Athena asked curtly eyeing the bouquet in Bobby's hand when he got home. Her feelings were hurt and it was going to take way more than flowers for Bobby to get back in her good graces.

"No." Bobby walked to the cabinet to get a vase. "They are just because flowers." He filled the vase with water and set it on the counter. "Dinner smells good." He peeked at the pot on the stove. He finally looked at her feeling her gaze on him. "What?"

Athena's eyebrows jumped up. "So we are just going to ignore the fact you yelled at me today."

"Does that mean we are going to ignore how you tried to undermine my call as well?" He replied tartly. The room decended into silence. "That was work and we're at home." He shrugged off his jacket.

"That's not going to work for me." Athena retorted. "You don't get to act like that at work and forget it when you walk through that door." She gestured towards the front door. 

"Fine, let's talk about what happened today. Let's talk about how you let your personal feelings cloud your professional judgement."

"That is not true!" Athena raised her voice.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you were really concerned about protocols because I don't believe it. I've seen you bend a few rules to do the right thing. Admit it. Your anger had nothing to do with my decision, but rather your feelings for me!"

"It had nothing to do with your decision!" Athena yelled. She was glad the kids were at Michael's this week. "I'm sorry if I didn't want to see you get blown up!"

Bobby chuckled. "You're laughing at me?" Athena was defensive.

"No!" Bobby said a chuckle rolling up in his chest. 

"What?" She snapped still waiting impatiently for an explanation. 

Bobby walked over and put his arms around her. She tried to resist but that only made him hold her tighter. "We're having our first fight as a married couple. It's cute."

"It is not." She tried to glare at him but her soft features ruined the effect. Athena was silent but slowly she relaxed into his embrace. "I thought it would be the same." Her voice returning to its normal volume.

"What would be the same?" Bobby spoke as soft.

"The feeling I got watching you go to work or on a call. But it's different. I can't explain it. I worry about you out there."

"I worry about you too." He kissed the top of her head. "But you can't lash out at me because you're scared."

"I know." Athena said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled too. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. It was unprofessional and not fair."

"I deserved it." Athena replied. "I need to treat you like my colleague and not my husband out there."

"Except when you come by the station for a quickie." He teased her. 

Athena smacked him playfully. "Or here. At home we get to let work fade away and just be us."

"Husband and wife." Bobby added. Athena could hear the happiness in his voice. 

Athena turned to check on dinner. "We can continue this after dinner." She commented as his hands slid down her body.

"Or we can continue this now." Bobby reached for the stove and turned off the burner.

Athena grinned and let Bobby pulled her by the hand out of the kitchen. But they never made it to the bedroom. In the living room Athena got impatient and launched herself into his arms. She and Bobby, wrapped up in eachother, fell unceremoniously onto the couch then the floor. Athena pushed the coffee table away, giving them some more room.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. She raked her fingernails roughly against his chest.

Bobby held her hips as she straddled him. He roughly thrusted his hips. Athena could feel his cock hardening beneath her. A warm tingling feeling shot through her. Bobby bit his lip. Athena was moving herself over his erection and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction for showing her how much he enjoyed it, but he didn't need to because she could feel just how much he enjoyed it.

Athena leaned down to kiss him. Bobby pulled her lip between his teeth. Athena could feel the puddle forming rapidly in her pants. Bobby's hands gripped her ass. She swore. It wasn't enough she needed his hands on her body. Bobby watched as she got up and removed her clothes. As soon as she was back on top of him, Bobby rolled over her. 

He captured her lips in a fiery kiss. It was rough and hot. Athena moaned heavily. Bobby's hands moved impatiently over her body like they couldn't touch enough of her. His teeth grazed her breast. Athena cried out. His lips sucked on one breast then the other. Athena pulled on his hair. 

"Bobby." Athena begged. "I need you." She spread her legs. 

Bobby leaned back on his shins. Athena reach for his pants, helping him tug them down so they were just out of the way. Neither wanting to wait for Bobby to comepletely take them off. Bobby thrusted inside her so hard she moved a few inches.

"Mmm." Athe winced feeling the carpet rub painfully against her.

"Are you okay?" Bobby stopped instantly.

"Just the carpet." She muttered pulling his lips back towards her, but Bobby resisted.

"I can go slower."

"Don't you dare." Athena shot back. "Make up sex, carper burn, it's fucking hot." Athena was incredibly turned on by the idea of Bobby doing her so good she got carpet burn.

Bobby let Athena pull his lips down to hers now. While she controlled this kiss he worked on making her scream with every thrust. 

"Oh Bobby! Athena panted. Her mouth fell open as Bobby's hips slammed into hers again.

"It's Captain." Bobby grunted in response. He lowered his lips to her ear. "Don't forget who is in charge." 

Athena could only nod in response. She knew she had some red marks from the carpet as she felt her skin start to burn. But Bobby had her in the palm of his hand. She whimpered as the ache between her legs became almost unbearable. "Please Captain! She cried out. 

Athena shuddered then her whole body shook with the release she had been begging for. She felt Bobby continue to move between her folds, her muscles clenched around him. Bobby swore loudly as his own release took the breath from his lungs. He laid down on top of Athena. A gentle silence fell, disrupted only by the sounds of their heavy breathing. Bobby rolled over her landing on the floor beside her. 

"I think I'm going to have some world class carpet burn." Athena remarked. As she came down off her high the burning on her ass became more noticeable. Bobby laughed. "But that was worth it." Athena added.

"Absolutely." Bobby agreed. He got up and pulled his pants back up. "I worked up an appetite." He picked up his shirt.

Athena winced. "Nope. I'm not getting these pants back on." She went to the bedroom to put on a night gown. Bobby went to the kitchen to resume dinner.

  
Later that night Athena stood in the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Bobby called from the bedroom.

"Surveying the damage." She twisted in the mirror trying to get a glimpse of the angry red marks on her ass. 

Bobby appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened. "That's the sign of some A+ make up sex." Bobby was actually quite impressed.

"Is it that bad?" Athena looked at his bemused expression.

"It's impressive." Bobby told her. He picked the hand mirror off its hook. He held it so she could finally see.

"Wow." Athena was surprised. "No wonder it hurts so much."

"Yeah, you're going to feel that for at least a week." He couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Thank you." Athena rolled her eyes.

Bobby kissed her. "You're welcome." He turned and walked back towards the bed. 

Athena picked up the hand towel and threw it at him which only made Bobby laugh. His back was turned so he missed the small smile that formed on her lips as she picked up the towel and returned it to the counter.


	83. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended dinner scene in 2x08
> 
> Glenn and Michael come for dinner. Athena has more than a few feelings about it.

"You don't work tomorrow night right?" Athena asked. 

"That's right." Bobby yawned. It was getting late, but the team had just returned from a call when his phone rang and Athena's name lit up his screen. "Why, got something in mind?" He flirted.

"Just trying to reschedule that dinner with Michael." Athena replied. 

"Athena?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Bobby knew she wasn't. He could hear it in her voice.

"Fine. You should get back to your shift." She said quickly trying to end the conversation. She didn't want to talk about her feelings.

"Okay." Bobby said. He wasn't convinced she was okay, but she was right too. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe captain." Athena hung up.

**

"I got it." May got up when the doorbell rang.

"It's Bobby." Athena told her. She knew Michael wasn't going to arrive for another hour and he would have let himself in.

Athena could hear Bobby talking to Harry and May as he came into the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" He asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Athena sighed. She knew he was trying to help, the hand on her shoulder was an attempt to help calm her, but Athena didn't want to calm down. She was perfectly happy projecting anger and resentment onto Michael and Glenn. She had been dreading this dinner, grateful each time they had to reschedule. She was still angry and hurt that Michael had left her. A part of her was embarrased and scared of being judged too. Truthfully, there was nothing Bobby could do to make her feel better. No one could understand how she was feeling. Athena would have been perfectly happy to never meet Glenn. The only thing she wanted to do was throw darts at a picture of his head.

"You can make the salad." She told him.

"Okay." Bobby nodded.

Athena was relieved that he did just that and didn't ask her to say anything. Bobby kept his eye on her while they made dinner. He saw Harry and May exchange a few looks but didn't say anything. He didn't think Athena noticed and he wasn't going to draw attention to it. They could all feel the tension rising as Athena's attitude worsened as the clock ticked closer to 7:30. Bobby was concerned. The point of this dinner, from what he gathered was to bring everyone together. A chance for Glenn to meet Athena, afterall Michael knew Bobby. Bobby appreciated that Athena invited him and was touched she wanted to reschedule the dinner for a time when they could all be here. Though he know felt like he was invited to be a buffer. If Athena's attitude persisted through dinner, it was going to be very awkward and Bobby actually thought he might need to act as a human shield to protect Glenn and maybe even Michael from Athena. 

As the kids went to greet Michael, Bobby made one last attempt to settle Athena. He was not prepared for her to snap at him. But in her anger she revealed her feelings to him. While he was taken aback by the aggressive way she pointed her finger at him, Bobby thought she made a good point, that if Michael left her for another woman no one would expect her to invite Michael's new girlfriend to dinner. But he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought. Their dinner guests had arrived. He appeared behind Athena to greet Glenn and Michael.

Athena politely excused herself from the living room after saying goodbye. She headed back into the kitchen to clean up. She had reached her limit of forced politeness and needed to remove herself from the room before she said something she would regret. Athena let her facade drop as soon as she entered the kitchen. She began putting the left overs away. Athena took her anger out by scrubbing the pots and pans with more force than necessary. When she heard the front door close she paused, leaning against the counter she let her head fall.

"Athena." Bobby said gently walking into the kitchen.   
She jumped not realizing he was there. Athena quickly turned around and started wiping the counter. She hoped he hadn't seen her staring down at the counter, but she knew he had. Bobby came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Athena stopped wiping the counter, but didn't relax. "I know that was hard for you. I'm proud of you." He kissed her cheek. He knew Athena had put on a face for Glenn, heck they all knew it, except Glenn. Harry, Michael, May, and Bobby heard it in her voice and saw it in the forced smile and kindness that was not like her. Bobby was relieved they had all made it through the meal unscathed.

Athena turned in his arms to face him, "Yay me!" She cheered sarcastically. She was tired of pretenting to be okay about it all. Athena wanted to scream or break something. 

"Come on Athena." Bobby stepped back. He was already prepared for her sharp tongue to respond. He hated to see her this upset, but she needed to release the emotion.

"Don't 'come on Athena' me." She tossed the towel she was holding down onto the counter and turned to face Bobby. Keeping her voice low so there wasn't a chance of the children overhearing their conversation. She continued, "He left me. He walked out on me! On our marriage! And, what, now I'm supposed to be okay with him showing off his new someone? You have no idea what Michael leaving me did to my self-confidence, my ideas of love and marriage and family."

Bobby quietly thought over her point, "But look where you are now." She shook her head and picked at a thread on the towel, "Really, look at me." Bobby waited till she turned towards him again. He took her hands in his and continued, "You are the same strong, beautiful, independent woman. You changed your view of love, and of your family. You allowed yourself to love and be loved again." 

"That's not the point." She huffed. Though Bobby made a good point.

"I'm listening." Bobby said gently. "Talk to me."

Athena opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to gather her thoughts. "It's not about Michael. I want him to be happy. And I heard you earlier. Michael has been supportive of us and I'm glad you two get along."

"But?" Bobby prompted her.

"Why can't I be upset? Why can't I be pissed? He is living his truth, but why do I have to be okay with it? Like I said earlier, if he left me for another woman, this dinner never would have happened. Why do I have to sit across the table from my ex-husband and his boyfriend, who I might add, my husband was seeing before we were divorced, and pretend that I wasn't left high and dry in my marriage?"

"Tonight wasn't about you." Bobby told her. "It was about your family. It was for the kids. Now you and Michael discussed how your family has changed. It was important for him and Harry and May to see you try. Harry and May are looking to you and Michael. This is new for all of you and how you and Michael treat each other, how he treats me and you treat Glenn, they will notice and take their cues from you."

A switch was flipped in Athena that she couldn't undo. Her face crumpled. Tears she didn't even know had gathered fell. She reached out for Bobby half heartedly hitting him in the chest with her fist as her knees buckled. Bobby grabbed her arms in time to slow down her fall. He lowered himself onto the floor beside her. Athena crawled into his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Harry and May entered the kitchen. They had heard Athena crying. They looked at Bobby sitting on the floor, their mom curled up in his lap. 

"She's okay." Bobby said to them. "Give us a minute. She'll be okay." The whole time he spoke he didn't stop running his hand in small circles on her back. Harry and May slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Almost as suddenly as Athena had broke down, a few minutes later her tears were dried and she got to her feet. She turned and offered Bobby a hand up. Before she could say anything he spoke first.

"We all have our moments." Bobby assured her.

"Thank you. I love you."


	84. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby suprises his family with a trip to the ice rink, but will he be able to get Athena to join them?

"Where are we going? Harry asked looking out the window. LA was getting further away.

"It's a surprise." Bobby replied joyfully.

"Do know where we are going mom?" May asked.

"No." Athena gave Bobby a sideway glance from the passenger seat. "Your stepfather refused to tell me."

"It wouldn't be much of a surpise if I told you now would it?" He grinned at her. Athena made a noise but returned his loving gaze.

Bobby had announced the day before he was taking them out on a surprise adventure the following day.   
He had to try not to display so much excitement. Part of the reason he kept their destination a secret is because he didn't think Athena would have agreed to come if she knew. He of course was taking them all ice skating. He, Harry, and May had had so much fun last time. The only thing that was missing was Athena. But she had been very adamant that she had no interest in any activity requiring a parka. She was a fair weather girl, having moved from Florida to LA, and snow, ice, and winter wonderlands were not something she took interest in.

"Okay." Bobby parked the car. "We're here." He noticed May and Harry share an excited looked. Both recognized where here was.

"And where is here?" Athena arched an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see." He flashed her a grin and got out of the car.

Athena got out and took Bobby's hand as they followed the kids inside. "Really?" She raised both eyebrows at him this time.

"Really." Bobby smiled. "We're getting you into a pair of ice skates. Before she could protest he turned to the clerk to handle the transaction. Harry and May excitedly laced up their skates. "Be careful!" Bobby called out to them as they entered the rink. He turned back to Athena. "Okay let's get your skates on." He crouched down beside her.

"Bobby," Athena stopped him. "I am 52 years old and haven't worn a pair of ice skates once in my life. I…I could break my neck out there." Athena gave the ice a worried look.

"Baby, I'll be right by your side. Trust me." He said gently. 

She put a hand on his cheek, "Of course I trust you. But..."

Bobby put a hand on her thigh. "Listen, if you don't like it you can come back out here and watch. I just wish you'd give it a shot."

She gave him a wary look but nodded. "Okay." Athena let Bobby lace up her skates.

"Ready?" He pulled her to her feet. Bobby stepped onto the ice. Athena hands gripped in both of his. May and Harry stopped to watch. "Nice and easy." He told her.

Athena took a shakey step. "Bobby." She said nervously as she felt herself losing her balance.

"I've got you." He squeeze her hands. "Here we go. Nice and slow." He skated backwards pulling her along with him. "I'm going to let go now." He warned her after they had done a few laps.

"Don't!" Athena wasn't ready.

"Athena, you got it. I'm going to let go slowly." He slowly released her hands and moved to the side. He beamed watching her skate by.

"Go mom!" Harry cheered.

"Ahh!" Athena caught the side wall and hung on so she didn't fall.

"Look at you." Bobby skated over. "That was great."

"That was terrifying." She grabbed his arm for support.

"Come on." He skated away from the edge pulling her with him. This time he only let her hold his arm. 

"Bobby!" Athena tightened her grip as she lost her balance. Unfortunately for Bobby she pulled him down with her.

Bobby laughed landing on the ice beside her. "I guess I should have told you that you are supposed to let go of me if you're falling."

"Oh no. If I'm going down, you're going down with me." Athena remarked. 

"You okay?" May skated over to them.

"We're fine." Athena assured her. "Now how do I get up?"

"Here." Bobby had already made it to his feet. He and May each took a hand and pulled Athena to her feet.   
May skated off across the rink. "You sure you're okay?"

Athena nodded. "I might have a bruise tomorrow, but I'm just fine. 

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm again.

Athena took it. Slowly the couple skated around. "So am I going to get to witness the great skating champion?"

"What?" Bobby glanced at her.

"I want to see your moves Captain." There was a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Buck sent you the videos he found, didn't he?" As if the giant cut out wasn't enough, the younger firefighter had dug up several videos of Bobby's ice skating competitions. 

Athena nodded. "He did. And while I can't unsee the hair or the outfit. You got moves." 

Bobby dropped her off at the side of the rink and twirled away from her. Harry and May joined their mom at the wall to watch. Athena pulled out her phone. She was certainly taking a video of this.

**

"Ah." Bobby looked up merrily from his phone. "I was wondering why I had so many texts when we got back. He scrolled back through the group text between his team.

Athena: All that's missing is a little sparkly outfit. Attached was the video she had taken at the ice rink.

Buck: Can we bring back the hair too?

Hen: No. That hair needs to stay away. 

Chim: I think I can see the gold medal around his neck.

Eddie: And the roar of adoring fans.

Hen: The real question is did Bobby get you out there Athena?

Bobby: I did. 

Chim: What did it take?"

Bobby: Nothing more than please. 

Buck: Is that code for something?

Athena: Not everything is about sex Buckaroo.

Buck: Hey! That is an image I don't need.

Athena: You went there!

Hen: Buck was just trying to figure out who won the bet.

Athena: …

Bobby: What bet?

Eddie: What it would take for you to convince Athena to try ice skating.

Athena: Y'all really have nothing better to do?

Chim: We probably do, but taking bets tops the list and we didn't have anything else to bet on.

Bobby: How did you even know where we were?"

Buck: May.

Athena: Who won the bet??

Chim: Me! I was closest. I said he would charm you with his skill.

Athena: Fair.

Bobby: Dare we ask what the rest of you wagered?

Athena: I don't think we want to know.

Buck: Yeah, you don't. 

Athena: Bobby you work with children.

Eddie: Hey!

Hen: … excuse you…

Buck: He's Pops for a reason.

Athena: Unbelievable. All of you.


	85. Group Chat Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually...what happens when the 118 gets a text they weren't supposed to. 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Roll over." Bobby told her. Athena smiled and did so, assuming she was going to feel him curl up again him.

She looked over her shoulder when she felt the covers being pulled back. They were basking in the glow of what could only be described as mind blowingly good sex and she was a little annoyed he wasn't cuddling her. "What are you doing?" Athena arched an eyebrow as Bobby pulled out his phone. "Robert." She screeched as he snapped a picture of her ass.

"Relax." He curled back against her and showed her his phone. 

"It still looks pretty gnarly." She commented on the photo of the rug burn she was still suffering from. 

"I told you it'd probably be about a week." 

"It's been two shifts and putting on pants sucks. Also driving isn't too fun." Athena huffed. 

Bobby chuckled. "But it was worth it."

Athena turned and tossed a leg causally over him. She pressed her lips to his neck. "Why don't you delete that before it goes somewhere we will regret." She returned her attention back to sucking on his neck, her hand lightly raking his chest. Athena moved. "Maybe this will get your attention." She slowly took his cock in her mouth.

"Athena!" Bobby felt the blood quickly rushing south. His phone slipped in his hand. His eyes were focused on Athena as he tried to delete the photo. He glanced at his phone and saw the photo was still there. He was annoyed thinking he had already deleted it. Part of him enjoyed remembering just how he gave Athena that mark. But Athena was right, it should be deleted in case it accidently went somewhere he didn't want it to. Finally Bobby hit the trash can icon and the photo was deleted. He dropped his phone onto the bedside table. 

Now Athena had his complete attention. He could feel her lips rubbing up and down him followed by her tongue. Bobby felt weak at the knees. "Oh!" He gasped. His cock hitting the back of her throat. Athena was teasing him with long, slow strokes of her tongue. Bobby felt the intensity building. He still had his retraint but he wanted to cum so bad. 

Athena removed her lips and took him in her hand as she situated herself. She lowered herself down the length of his shaft. The way Bobby was looking at her told Athena he was almost there.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"You." He moaned back.

"How?" She asked seductively.

"Like this." He loved that he could see her. 

His hands traveled up her legs and between her folds. His thumb found her clit, already swollen with desire. 

"Ah!" Athena panted. She felt her legs shaking. Her own release was coming hard and fast. "Bobby." She said breathlessly. Bobby didn't stop till Athena was screaming his name.

Bobby felt Athena's release on top of him. He felt her desire running down his cock, her muscles clenching him. Bobby rolled on top of her and continued to thrust. Athena tried to spread her aching legs. She bit her lip as Bobby continued to penetrate her. Athena whimped, her body overwhelmed. Her hips arched as Bobby came. 

"I love you." Bobby kissed her.

She stroked his hair before replying. "I love you too."

Neither had heard the vibrations of their phones and both of them were too blissful and too tired to think to check their phones before falling asleep.

  
Bobby woke up before Athena the next morning. He kissed her head then grabbed his phone, careful not to wake her. 

"Crap." He muttered seeing the missed texts.

"What?" Athena said sleepily. She sat up a little when she saw his expression. 

"Check your phone." He said still reading the messsges. And remember that you love me."

"Robert, what did you do?" She asked him without reaching for her phone.

"Nothing intentional. But you might want to save the full name till you see for yourself." He was amused but she had more reason to be upset than he did. Bobby put down his phone and watched Athena for her reaction.

Athena picked up her phone and gasped when she opened the group chat.

Bobby had sent the picture he was supposed to have deleted. Bobby had blasted a pictured of her rug burned ass to the 118 group chat. 

"It's not a bad picture." Athena remarked. It wasn't terribly explict, apart from the fact it was a picture of her bare ass. Nothing else was showing. Her eyes moved down to read the chat the followed.

Eddie: Is she okay?

Chim: What happened? 

Buck: Wait... Guys…

Hen: Yikes. Call gone wrong?

Buck: No... look closer.

Hen: I am looking…  
Oh…  
OH!!!! 

Buck: Yeah… 

Eddie: Can't unsee that.

Chim: Omg…

Hen: That is some world class rug burn. Kinky! Lol.

Chim: Hen!

Eddie: Hen!

Buck! HEN!! 

Hen: Like you weren't all thinking it too. 

Buck: Why haven't one of them popped in by now? Bobby? Athena?? 

Chim: Do I really need to say that obviously he didn't mean to send that to us?

Buck: LMAO you think he was trying to send it to Athena?

Hen: Maybe. Ha!

Eddie: Or he missed the delete button. You think we should be worried about Bobby?

Chim: Judging by the picture maybe we should be more concerned about Athena. HA!!

Hen: Come on and look at that ass! She shouldn't be mad. It's a great ass. Work it hun!

Buck: You know Hen, I really don't want to…   
But really should we be concerned that neither of them have chimed in yet???

Eddie: No Buck. They're probably asleep. Not everyone stays up till 2am playing video games. 

Chim: Yeah. It's almost midnight. They probably are sound asleep.

Hen: OR judging by that picture too busy getting it on.

  
Athena turned to Bobby, "Well do you want to tell Hen she was right or shall I?" She winked.

Bobby kissed her cheek. "Oh, I think deep down they all know she's right." He looked skeptically at her, "You're not mad?

"No." Athena shook her head. "No point in being mad over something I can't change. Their commentary was entertaining as always. And Hen was right about something else."

"Oh, what's that?"

"My ass does looks fantastic." Athena smirked.

Bobby chuckled, "I agree." 


	86. Momma Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the lawsuit.
> 
> With no one at the 118 talking to him, Buck turns to the only person in his chosen family who will talk to him.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Buck said walking through the door Athena held open.

"How are you?" Athena hugged him. Bobby might not have been able to forgive Buck for the lawsuit yet, but Athena could, so when Buck called her that morning and asked if he could come over she didn't hesitate to say yes. Bobby was at work and the kids were at school leaving Athena alone in the house. Buck opened his mouth to reply but Athena gave him a sharp look, "Boy, don't you lie to me."

Buck closed his mouth and nodded then spoke. "Not great."

"Come on." Athena waved him into the house. "I already made chocolate chip cookies."

Athena watched Buck eat a few cookies. He was quiet, not his usual talkative self. There was like a light that had gone out behind his bright eyes. He didn't have his usual swagger. She waited a few minutes before she made him talk. "Alright Buckaroo, talk to me." She spoke gently but Buck knew it wasn't a suggestion.

He shrugged. "It doesn't feel the same anymore."

"What doesn't?"

"Work." He looked down at the table. He didn't know what she knew or how much he should tell her. He didn't want to tattle, that wasn't it, he just didn't know who else to talk to.

"Buck," Athena could see the conflict in his face, "Whatever you tell me will stay between us. I promise I won't tell Bobby or Hen or any of them." She knew all of their relationships were still a bit strained with Buck. She knew Bobby was still struggling to figure out his feelings even if the midnight baking had stopped.

Buck nodded, "I've been benched. I stay at the station and do the chores. Bobby let me go out on a medic call last shift with Hen, but there wasn't much for me to do. The whole point of all this was to be back in the truck and out of calls doing the job…" he trailed off struggling to describe his feelings.

Athena gave him a minute to continue but when he didn't she jumped in. "There's more to the job the physical ability. You all have to trust each other completely."

Buck finally looked her in the eye, "I know the lawsuit got ugly. I never meant it to get that bad."

"What did you expect when you hired an ambulance chaser to sue the department? I'm on your side Buck, but you have to know you hurt them with this." She thought about the incredible stress Bobby had been under. The guilt about Buck's injury, the weight of leading and protecting his team, and Bobby's own mixed emotions about Buck's return.

"I wasn't expecting a welcome back party, but it's been a month. How much longer are they going to punish me? I can't prove that they can trust me if they won't let me out there. They offered me a lot of money to settle, but I told them all I wanted was my job back. But I'm not getting to do the job." 

"Just have a little more patience." Was the best advice Athena had. "Prove to them that they can trust you not being a hot head. You're passionate and alot of times that works in your favor, but this time it didn't. Keep looking after yourself and show them how much you want this."

"Okay." Buck agreed. Athena was usually right about these things. He cleared his throat. "There's one more thing."

"Yes?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"It's Bobby." Buck said uneasily. Athena just nodded so he continued. "I feel terrible about everything." He pleaded, "but the way Bobby looks at me makes it so much worse. It's like he's a completely different person. He's cold and callous. He is one of the most important people in my life. When I first called him Pops it was more of a joke, but he's been like a father to me. I would never say it to him, because I don't want it to be painful because you know..." he made a gesture with his hand and Athena nodded realizing he was referring to Bobby's dead kids. "But it's true."

"I don't try to speak for Bobby, but I will say that I think that's what makes this hardest on him. He sees you all as his family. You even more so." Buck looked down. "But." She raised her voice slighty so his eyes moved back up to hers, "That also means he'll come around. You are his family Buck." 

Buck felt himself getting emotional. He shoved another cookie into his mouth to give himself a moment to process all that Athena had said to him. "Why aren't you still angry with me?" 

Athena swallowed her cookie before replying. "I think what you did was stupid and hot-headed. Much like when I first met you." She paused and smiled at the memory. "You've matured since then. You've proven yourself to be a good firefighter and a good man. You've grown on me Buckaroo." She patted his arm fondly. "We all do things in the heat of a moment that we regret."

"I just hope they come around soon." Buck tried to give her a smile. 

"They will." Athena assured him. She didn't know anything for sure. But she did know they were family and wouldn't be able to stay made at Buck forever. "Just keep being you."

"Isn't being me what got me into this mess?"

"No." Athena corrected. "Being a hot-head got you into this. "My boy Buck is kind and compassionate. He's got a heart of gold that makes him one of the most loveable people I know."

"Thank you momma bear." Buck sniffled, barely holding back tears.

"Always Buckaroo." Athena got up and hugged him. 

**

"Buck came by earlier." Athena said casually that night as she and Bobby got ready for bed. They hadn't talked too much about Buck since he returned to work. Athena wanted to guage Bobby's reaction.

"Did he try and convince you to convince me to let him back out with the team?" Bobby responded. He saw her shocked expression. "What?"

"I don't know whether to be angry that you think Buck would stoop to that level or that you think that I would do it." Athena felt a flash of anger.

"I don't know Athena." Bobby tossed up his hands. Just the mention of Buck made him angry these days.

"Bobby." Athena stopped removing her pillow from the pillow sham. "I wouldn't. He just needed someone to talk to seeing as you have avoided him at work." Bobby just huffed at her words. "Bobby, that boy looks up to you more than I think you realize. You're his family."

Bobby nodded. "The firehouse is a family."

"No," Athena shook her head. "I'm not talking about the team. I'm talking about you. You are his family. Besides Maddie, you are the closest thing that boy has to family. I don't agree with how he went about getting his job back, but."

"I've been unfair." Bobby cut her off and looked thoughtful like he suddenly understood everything. "Punishing him by making him stay at the station isn't just hurting him, it's hurting all of us." Bobby admitted.

"Let him know that." Athena suggested. "I'm not saying you have to forget, but I think it's time you move past this. Stop holding his mistakes over him. Let him show you he has learned his lesson."

"I'll talk to him next shift." Bobby told her. 

"And tell that boy he better come for dinner next weekend."

"I will." Bobby snaked his arm around her. "You know you talk about Buck with a fondness I only hear you use when you are talking about Harry and May?"

"What is it your implying?" Athena asked lightly.

"I'm not implying anything." Bobby replied giving her a playful squeeze. 

"He's your boy." Athena answered.

"Maybe he was before, but you're my wife now so technically he's ours. And I'll be sure to tell him that next time he thinks to do something so reckless. I'm sure he rather not be on the recieving end of a lecture from you."

"I think he learned from the first one." Athena laughed.

"I would say so." Bobby kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."


	87. 3x17- Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extension of 3x17
> 
> Warnings- spoilers for episode 3x17 Powerless  
*any quotes you recognize from the episode are not mine.

Athena checked in giving her location to dispatch. She heard Maddie's voice confirm her location, then she continued into the building. 

Maddie froze when Athena stopped mid sentence. She heard the sound of a struggle through the phone. Athena was in trouble. Maddie quickly called in reinforcements. The emotion evident in her voice. She tried not to panic as Josh came over. Athena's mic was still on meaning they could hear everything. Both of them were focused on Maddie's screen, not that it was going to tell them anything. Most of the call center stopped and turned at the call of a distressed officer. Maddie felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do but hope someone got to Athena in time. She strained her ears for any indication of who was winning the fight.

Bobby and his team were finishing up a call when dispatch came over the radio reporting an officer in distress and the location. His thoughts instantly went to Athena. For a moment Bobby was okay, but then dispatch relayed the officer's call number. 

"727-L-30." Dispatch said. Bobby didn't hear anything after his wife's ID. Bile rose in his throat. Athena was the officer in distress. Worst case senarioes filled his mind in the moments that followed.

Chimmey, Eddie, Buck, Hen, and the others all slowly turning their eyes to Bobby as they realized it was Athena. 

"Bobby." Hen spoke. She knew that was Athena. There was a moment when no one spoke. They all just looked at Bobby waiting for the news to hit him. 

"Take him to the hospital, everyone else on the engine, now, lets go." Bobby didn't know how he managed to get the words out, but he did. He didn't register his legs carrying him to the truck but there he was sitting in the captain's seat. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. The only sound was Athena's open radio where they heard the sounds of an intense struggle.

They sat in silence. No one saying a word. They all just listened to Athena's open mic. Eddie winced. Listening to Athena struggle against her attacker was not doing any of them any good, least of all Bobby. They could hear some loud thuds, but none of them knew who was winning. Bobby struggled to stay quiet. Tears burned in his eyes. His throat was on fire. He wanted to yell out to her, but she couldn't hear him. He prayed they, or anyone, would get there in time. Bobby refused to change the radio line when Chimney gently reminded him. He was going to stay on the line with Athena. He needed to hear her. As much as it pained him, as long as they could hear her struggling, they knew she was alive. 

Then they heard it. A gun went off. None of them knew who pulled the trigger. Was it Athena or her attacker. Silence followed. Bobby was sure he was going to throw up now. He didn't know if he had just heard his wife get killed. He silently begged her to say anything that let them know she was alive. The longer the silence continued the more hope was lost. Bobby wouldn't let the tears fall. Not until it was confirmed. He was hanging on to a shred of hope that she was alive. If she wasn't, he was going to take down whoever killed her.

LAPD was the first to arrive on the scene. Dozens of officers ran into the building, their guns drawn. Bobby wasted no time jumping from the truck when they arrived. He grabbed the fire axe and headed towards the building. The rest of his team shared a quick look amongst themselves and followed Bobby into the building. He ignored someone's comment that LAPD hadn't cleared the building. Bobby didn't care. He was going in after his wife and no one was going to stop him. His team jogged after him. They weren't going to let him face whatever he was going to find inside that building alone.

A group of officers stood over her. One of them turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Bobby. "Captain Nash, she's here." The officers moved out of their way to let Chimney and Hen through. 

Bobby was frozen to the spot. Athena was slumped against the wall. She looked like she was in rough shape. She wasn't moving. Then she groan. Chimney's eyes flew up to Bobby's. He was terrifed, still rooted to the spot, but that sound told Bobby she was alive. He listened to Chimney and Hen rattle off injuries. It sounded extraordinarily painful. 

  
Bobby jumped into the back of the ambulance as soon as Athena was loaded. Hen got in with him. Bobby had left Chimney in charge. Bobby lay his hand gingerly on her shoulder. He didn't want her to be in any more pain, but he also wanted her to know he was there with her. She was in pain, scared, and panicking. Bobby did his best to keep her calm. He spoke softly to her and tried to get her to stay awake.

Bobby stood feeling helpless as the doctors wheeled her away. Bobby lost his nerve. Bending over Bobby let the tears fall. The fear, the thinking the worst, see her unconsious and injured, Bobby couldn't keep it together any longer. Hen was right there for him. She put a hand on him and let him cry. When he recovered she led him inside. She made sure a nurse knew he was there.

"I got to call Michael." Bobby reached for his phone. Hen stayed with him while he made the call. Once she was sure he was going to be alright. She took his turnouts and returned to the ambulance and her shift.

Bobby sat and prayed. Finally a nurse brought him back to see Athena. She wasn't awake yet, but he sat next to her and took her hand.

"Athena, it's me Bobby." He spoke quietly as her eyelids fluttered.

"Bobby." Athena mumbled much like she did in the ambulance.

"I'm right here." He told her.

"Kids." She mumbled.

"Michael is with them. I already called them. I told Michael I'd call him when you were feeling up for visitors."

"I want to see my babies." Athena told him. She was exhausted and everything was extremely painful. Bobby nodded and made the call.

"I don't want anyone making a fuss. I'm fine." She told her family after she had gotten a hug from each of her kids.

"No, you're not fine." Bobby said firmly. A part of him couldn't believe she was trying to toughen this out. But he also knew how much she hated to feel vulnerable. "I'm staying." She turned and tried to glare but her swollen eye made it difficult. "Sorry." He touched her shoulder. "Just please, let me do this." Bobby pleaded. He didn't quite know why he made it sound like she actually had a choice. He wasn't leaving her. Not now.

"Okay." Athena gave in. "It'll be good to have company." She really didn't want to be alone. Bobby could see in her eyes that she's scared. 

Michael and the kids only stay a little while longer. No sooner had the left did two familiar faces pop in. Elaine and Rick hugged Bobby and said a quick hello to Athena. Neither of them wanting to disturb Athena and only staying long enough to say hello.

Bobby scanned the group messages from the 118 dicussimg coming by in the morning after the end of their shift. Bobby told them to come in the afternoon after they slept for a little bit. He wanted to give Athena some more time before seeing more people. 

A nurse came in not much later with a cot for Bobby.   
Athena eyed it but said nothing. She can see the exhaustion in his face as he lies down.

"Bobby." She whispered. "I love you."

Bobby got up from his cot and walked back to the bed. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He felt tears well in his eyes as he thought about how he almost lost her a few hours ago.

"Will you sit with me till I fall asleep?" Athena hated to ask. She could see how tired he was, but she didn't know what her dreams would bring when she closed her eyes. She couldn't fight sleep any longer. The pain meds were making it impossible for her to stay awake. 

Bobby felt his eyes start to close as he sat holding her hand while she slept. As sleep slowly washed over him, Bobby said a prayer thanking God that she's still here and that God didn't take her from him.


	88. 3x17- Powerless Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. I enjoy reading all of your reactions to the episode and my little stories. 
> 
> Warnings- spoilers for 3x17 Powerless 
> 
> Athena is no longer in distress, but the emotional impact of what happened is far from over.

"Hen!" Buck reached her first as she climbed out of the ambulance. "How's Athena?"

"How's Bobby?" Eddie added. 

Hen took a moment to look at all their worried faces. "Athena's in good hands. We came back as quick as we could. With the power issues we figured the ambulance might be needed sooner rather than later. Bobby was not great when I left. He called Michael so that's taken care of." She sighed. "All we can do know is finish the shift." The mood was heavy in the station. Each firefighter thinking of their captain and his wife. 

Buck went to the gym to try and work off some of his feelings. He ended up sitting on the bench staring at the ground, the dumbell as his feet forgotten. He couldn't remember ever feeling so… so…he couldn't identify the feeling. Hearing Athena struggle, a woman he loved like a mother. A fighter in every sense of the word. Hearing her fighting took something from him. And then there was the look on Bobby's face. Buck had seen it when he marched into the building, axe in hand. Hell, if Bobby didn't do it Buck would have, only he probably would have gotten in trouble for it.

"Hey." Eddie came over to Buck. "Want to talk?" He didn't bother to ask if Buck was okay. Clearly he wasn't. 

Buck shook his head but he spoke anyway. "I don't know what I feel. It's a dangerous job but," at first Eddie didn't know if Buck was talking about Bobby or Athena, but it became clear as he kept talking. "I never imagined I'd ever see Athena like that. She looked so…so small on that stretcher." Buck blinked back tears.

"It's never easy to see a comrade go down." Eddie knew from experience. 

"It's more than that. She's more than that. Not just to Bobby, but to me too." Buck said his voice quivering. 

"I know Buck. I know." He put a soothing hand on Buck's back.

Before Buck could reply his phone rang. He quickly answered when he saw it was Maddie. "Maddie." He answered. 

"Do you know anything?" She asked her voice full of emotion.

"No. Just that Bobby's at the hospital with her."

"How are you holding up?" Maddie asked knowing her brother.

"Not well. But we'll get through the shift." Buck replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too." Buck hung up. 

"Wanna spot?" Eddie glanced at the bench press bar.

Buck nodded, "Sure." A little exercise would do them both some good.

Up in the loft Chimney was cleaning to put his mind at ease. He had almost scrubbed down the entire kitchen. He was confortable playing captain for the rest of the shift. He learned from his last experience, but this time it felt different. The mood was signifcantly darker in the fire house. Chimney knew it was his job to keep morale up, but he was struggling to hold himself together. He knew what is was like to see someone you love go down in the line of duty. Of course Athena wasn't dead, but for several excruciating minutes there was a very real possibility that she was. He didn't know what to think when he first saw Athena slumped against the wall. He had still thought that maybe she was dead and that he and Hen were going to have to confirm it. But then she groaned and started talking. He had never felt so relieved. Chimney wouldn't say he was extremely close with Athena but they were still family.

Hen sat stress eating at one of the tables in the kitchen, hording a box of cookies. She was emotionally eating because it was the only comfort she had. Athena was usually the person she'd talk to about a bad call. That was no help since Athena was the bad call. She was worried for Athena. It shook Hen to her core to see her friend like that. She'd seen worse over the years as a paramedic, but it was a completely different thing to see her best friend as badly injured as they had found Athena. Broken, bruised and barely conscious. 

Chimney sat down and grabbed a cookie. "It hits different when it's someone you love." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say. Hen nodded. They didn't say anything else, but they sat together eating cookies until the alarm rang again.

**

Michael felt his hands shaking as he drove home, Bobby's words reverberating in his head. Athena. Hospital. Attacked. He found May working on homework. Harry was on his phone, his science book lay open but forgotten next to him.

"Dad." May prompted. Harry looked up at the sound of May's scared voice. Michael had bad news written all over his face. Only May couldn't figure out if it was about him, Athena, or Bobby. She knew her mom and Bobby were at work.

Michael took a moment to pull himself together. He took a seat. "Your mom got hurt at work tonight."

"Is she okay?" Harry and May asked together.

Michael glanced between them. He hated that he didn't have anything really to tell them. Bobby had only told him what happened. He didn't have any news to pass along about her condition. "She's in the hospital. Bobby is with her." Michael told them. "Bobby said she's got some bruises and a broken arm for sure. He's waiting to here more from the doctors." He watched the kids process the news. It hit Michael again as he told Harry and May. 

"Does Bobby know what happened to her?" May asked.

"She got into a fight with a suspect." Michael was hesitant to tell them much more. He was grateful they didn't ask.

"When can we see mom?' May asked.

"I don't know. Bobby said he'd let me know. The doctors were still checking on her when he called." Michael glanced at his phone as it lit up. "Bobby says Athena's resting now. She's a bit banged up, but she's going to be just fine."

"So can we see her?" May asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. Bobby said she's asking about you guys. Let's go." He stood up. 

Harry quietly followed his dad and sister. He was scared. He thought he was finally understanding his dad's cancer diagnosis and now his mom was in the hospital just for doing her job. He was scared for her. Michael's pep talk to them before walking into the room didn't settle Harry at all. Seeing Athena in that bed was one of the hardest things Harry had seen. 

"See, I'm okay." Athena smiled at Harry after he hugged her. Bobby could tell it hurt more than she was going to let any of them know, but after seeing the petrified look on Harry's face, Bobby wasn't going to contradict her.

"Mom, what happened?" May asked sitting down in the other chair.

Michael and Bobby shared a look. "Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow. Let your mother rest." Michael suggested.

"No, it's okay." Athena said. Bobby took her hand giving her all the support he could offer. "I tracked down a possible location of a suspect."

"The serial rapist?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Athena nodded, "I went in to investigate. He attacked me from behind." She watched their eyes go wide.

"But she fought back." Bobby jumped in. 

"I wasn't going to let him take me down." Athena tried to smile, but it hurt.

"Did you use your gun?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Michael said sharply. He also notice Bobby go rigid beside Athena, his face blank. Bobby heard the gunshot ringing in his ears again.

"I did." Athena said quietly. "He was not fatally wounded."

"And then you drove him in your car?" Harry asked.

"Then back up arrived." Michael concluded. "Bobby and his team took care of her. And then other officers took care of the suspect."

Hearing his name pulled Bobby from his daze. "Yes." He said quietly still not totally present and not entirely sure what he was saying yes to. He missed the confused looks between May and Harry as they realized Bobby had stopped listening at some point.

"The good news is I'm fine." Athena said stubbornly.

**

"You're much too quiet over there." Athena commented. She had been watching Bobby for several minutes. He was supposedly reading a book but she could tell his eyes weren't on the page and he hadn't turned a page in almost 10 minutes.

"What?" Bobby turned towards her, clearly he didn't hear a word she said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that." Bobby deflected. He put his book down.

"Well now I'm asking you." Athena struggled to reposition herself but waved off Bobby's help. It had only been two days but she was already sick of lying in the hospital bed.

"I'm fine." He tried to smile at her. It was a poor excuse of a smile. They both knew it wasn't genuine.

"Bobby, don't do that." She could tell when he was trying to hide his feelings. She patted the side of her hospital bed with her hand. "Come here." Bobby moved from the chair to sit on the side of the bed.   
"Look at me." She spoke gently as he refused to look at her. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so talk to me."

Bobby didn't know where to begin. He had so many fears and worries. Getting that call played on a loop in his mind. Bobby didn't know how much she remembered, if she remembered anything at all. He didn't know if it would be too much for her to talk about. He still lay awake in the middle of the night listening to the gun shot ring in his headset, the worse kind of fear washing over him about what that gun shot could have meant. It haunted him. He would then turn and look at Athena, convincing himself she was alive before sleep claimed him again.

"We have all day." She said when he still didn't say anything. Athena could usually read her husband pretty well, and he could read her. It was one of the reasons they connected so well. She had a feeling he was worried about her, but couldn't figure out what exactly had driven him to barely be able to look at her.

Bobby looked up at her. "You still had your mic cued to dispatch when he attacked you. We heard everything…I heard everything. Dispatch told us to change channels, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you." Athena's face went blank. Bobby had heard her fighting for her life. Every cry, every thud, every sickening crunch as her attacker landed another blow. His voice cracked, "When that gun went off." Bobby stopped he couldn't say anything else. Athena squeezed his hand. That's what Bobby was struggling with. Athena knew it from his reaction. Silence fell between them. Athena couldn't imagine what had gone through Bobby's mind when that gun went off. 

"Bobby." Athena said sympathetically. She had no idea her mic was still cued. Everything happened so fast and then she was in survival mode. After the gun went off she had gone silent, so injured she couldn't reach her radio. She only hoped dispatch would send someone when she didn't check in again and that it wouldn't be too late.

Bobby was crying, "I thought…I thought I lost you Athena."

"I'm right here." Athena spoke quietly. She reached her hand up to touch his face. "I wasn't going to let him take me down." She tried to sound brave but she was terrifed. She knew that had been a fight for her life. Athena knew she was lucky to be alive. But she also knew she took down the suspect. She did her job.

"Why did you go in without back up?" Bobby asked the question weighing most heavily on him.

"I reported my location to dispatch."

"That's not the same thing. You called for back up after you were inside. Why did you go in without it."

"I didn't think I needed it. I've done this sort of thing plenty of times before."

"Not tracking down a serial rapist." Bobby replied. "You didn't think maybe you should have waited for back up for that?" Anger flared up in Bobby. Anger at that man for hurting his wife and anger at her for going in alone. "It was reckless and dangerous." He felt bad for getting mad at her now while she was in the hospital, still regaining her strength and still in so much pain. 

"It was my job." Athena shot back. They both just looked at eachother as silence fell between ghem once again. They both knew she was in no condition to be having this argument, or any argument right now. Athena needed to be resting. Even raising her voice a little took all the energy she had, which was not alot to begin with. 

"I didn't mean to yell." Bobby apologized. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too." She winced. 

"What hurts?" Bobby's focus returning to her comfort.

"Everything." Athena choked back a sob. "My face, my arm, my ribs. Everything hurts." She sobbed.

Bobby gently put his arm around her shoulders. "I've got you." He kissed her forehead. 

Athena moved into him. She let the tears fall as her husband held her. She was really glad Bobby had pushed her to let him stay. In the few days she'd been in the hospital, Bobby had only left to go home and shower and change. While he was gone a nurse was never far away. 

Athena didn't realize she had fallen alseep until she was opening her eyes sometime later. Bobby was still in the bed beside her, his book back in his hand. 

"How long was I asleep?" She asked alerting Bobby to the fact she was awake.

"A few hours." Bobby replied.

"Mmm." Was all she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4. Can I get you anything?"

"Water." Athena requested. Bobby looked sympathetically as he handed her the cup. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you any sort of way." Bobby replied.

"You are." Athena said. "You got that sad, pity look. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's worry. I'm worried about you." Bobby got up and walked away from the bed trying to stay calm and not snap at her. 

"You don't need to. I'm--"

Bobby cut her off. "If you tell me you're fine one more time. I'm going to--"

"What? Yell?"

"Not believe you." Bobby sighed and tried to check his temper.

"You already don't." Athena tried to scowl.

He ignored her comment. "Why do you keep insisting you're fine?"

"Because I don't know what else to be Bobby!" She spoke as loudly as she could manage. "I.. if I'm not fine, I don't know what I feel. I feel nothing and everything at the same time. I can't handle that. Being fine is the only thing I feel like I have control over right now. I don't know how to not be fine." She admitted tears burning as they fell. 

Bobby just looked at her for a moment. He was waiting to see if she was going to gather herself or if she was finally going to let him take care of her. Athena raised her not broken arm to her face. Bobby swiftly moved across the room and took her gently in his arms. "You don't have to hold yourself together. You don't have to be fine because I'm here. I'm here, Athena. I'm right here."


	89. 3x17 Powerless Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena goes home from the hospital. 
> 
> Warning: based on 3x17 spoilers

"Sergeant." A voice sounded from the door.

"Dr. Calloway." Athena smiled. "Come on in."

"I don't want to disturb you. But I was walking by and wanted to check in."

"You're not disturbing. It's getting rather boring lying in this bed."

"Is Bobby at work?" He took a seat.

"No, he just went to get something to eat." Athena moved to sit up.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm ready to go home and sleep in my own bed." Athena replied.

"Good news." Bobby walked in. "Doctor said he'd discharge you later today."

"Captain Nash." Dr. Calloway stood up.

"Please, Bobby is fine."

Dr. Calloway nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Bobby glanced at Athena.

"It was nice to see you both, but I hope not to see one of you in here again."

"You and me both doctor." Athena nodded as he left.

"Please tell me you are going to share some of that." Athena eyed his food.

Bobby handed her over some of his food. "Elaine said she'd be by in a little bit. Said she wanted to talk to you about something." A look in his eyes told her he knew what that something was. Athena also knew she wasn't going to get it out of him.

  
"Captain." Athena said with as much dignity as she could muster from her hospital bed.

"Sergeant." Elaine replied then dropped the formalities as she sat down. "You're looking well Athena." 

"Thank you." Athena lowered her gaze. She didn't feel well. She had far too many aches and pains. The left side of her face was still swollen. She noticed a few officers outside her room. "What's going on?" She eyed Elaine's uniform and nodded out the window. Even as she said it Athena had an idea and she didn't like it.

"Department wanted to be here for your discharge." Elaine replied slowly. She knew Athena was going to object to the fan fare. Before Athena could open her mouth Elaine continued, "Order came from the chief. Nothing you or I say is going to make a difference. I told him you wouldn't want it, but he insisted. The chief also told me to tell you it was a direct order if you resisted." She sighed then spoke softer, "I did what I could to lessen the fan fare."

"Thank you." Athena wasn't thrilled about having her colleagues watch her leave the hospital bandaged and bruised, but she appreciated Elaine's efforts.

They fell silent when the nurse came in with the discharge papers. Athena looked at her right arm. This was going to be a challenge. Cautiously she took the pen between her fingertips.

"Take your time." The nurse said kindly watching Athena attempt to sign the papers. "I'll be back whenever you're ready to be escorted to your car."

Athena nodded and Elaine excused herself, following the nurse out, leaving the room so Athena could change.

"I don't want everyone making a fuss." She said to Bobby as he helped her out of bed. She had a reputation, one she spent decades creating, and she didn't want that version of her to be replaced when her colleagues saw the condition she was in.

"No none is trying to make a fuss." Bobby told her. "We all just want to help." He untied the back of her gown.

"I don't want your help." She snapped. 

Bobby paused. Her words stung. He knew she was lashing out because she was feelng vulnerable, but it still hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Athena apologized. When he had stopped Athena knew she'd crossed a line. She slowly turned around to look at him.

He looked sadly at her. Athena saw the hurt in his eyes. "You did. Look Athena, you're hurt, and scared, and you feel powerless right now." Athena looked down at the ground. "I'm just trying to be here for you. I know you don't want my help, that you want to be able to do things on your own, but you need to heal. So please stop fighting me." He felt a pang of guilt as she flinched when he mentioned fighting. Bobby gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Let me do this. Let me take care of you."

"Okay." She nodded. Athena let him help her get dressed. 

"You're beautiful." He smiled watching her brush her hair.

"I want to look at least a little presentable." Athena handed the brush back to him.

The nurse came back in and helped Athena into the wheelchair. Elaine held the door open as Bobby pushed Athena out the door followed by the nurse. A dozen officers stood at attention in the hallway along with some of the doctors and nurses who had been assigned to her. Athena did her best to smile as Bobby pushed her down the hallway. Once they passed by, Bobby leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Athena reached her left hand up and touched his hand.

  
"Mom!" Harry and May ran out of the kitchen. Both relieved Athena was out of the hospital.

Athena stopped on the stairs. Bobby turned and was about to ask her what was wrong when he followed her gaze to the fireplace.

"What happened there?" A few bricks were on the ground and construction materials were piled nearby. Harry and May snickered knowing exactly what happened.

"I'll tell you later." Bobby said.

"Nuh uh. You'll tell me now."

Bobby shared a look with Michael then looked at the gleeful expressions on Harry and May's faces. He knew they were going to take pleasure in watching Bobby and Michael try to explain why the fireplace had taken a beating. 

"Bobby was just taking out some anger." Michael offered.

"So you went hulk mode and ripped out some bricks." Athena looked less than amused at her husband.

"More like smashed the fireplace with a hammer." Bobby said causally and avoided her gaze.

Athena just stared. She turned to Michael. "And you let him?"

"Dad took some swings at it too." Harry tattled. Michael and Bobby laughed.

"I also said I'd build you a new one." Michael defended himself.

"Unbelievable both of you." Athena muttered as she continued down the stairs into the kitchen. She was concerned about why her husband was smashing the fireplace to begin with, but that was a discussion for the two of them to have alone.

Athena only had to wait till that night to bring up the fireplace issue. 

"Bobby. I think I have more than enough pillows." She said as he handed her yet another pillow he retrieved from the closet. 

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable." Bobby finally got into bed.

"I'm already much more comfortable than I was in that hospital bed." She looked at him. "You sure you aren't trying to avoid me."

"Why would I avoid you?" Bobby looked confused. 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?"

"About the fireplace." Athena said patiently.

"Oh." Bobby nodded slowly.

"What was that about?" She was worried about him. He wasn't a hot head. Athena couldn't figure out what would lead him to be so enraged he felt the need to smash the fireplace. "I'm not mad." She said quickly. "I'm more concerned about why you did it."

Bobby took a breath. "Hearing that gun go off was the single most devestating moment in my life. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Thinking you were dead was the worse feeling I've ever had. I still hear that gunshot ringing in my ears. I keep asking myself what if. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it." Athena took his hand. "It's part of the job. But now that I've lived through it, I don't know what to do with that feeling."

"So you took it out on the fireplace?" In the back of her mind she thought of his sobriety. The past few days were definitely not easy on her husband. If taking his pain out on the fireplace helped keep him sober Athena was not going to say anything.

"I took a few good swings at it." Bobby admitted. "I did tell Michael you'd kill us."

"He also said he'd build us a new one so I'll hold him to that." Athena answered. Bobby chuckled. Athena was silent a moment thinking over everything else he had said. They had talked about what happened in the hospital, but obviously they both had so much more on their minds. "You can't think in what ifs. That will torment you and drive you crazy." The truth was she was thinking about it too. What ifs kept her awake too. That night could have gone so different, it almost had.

"I'm trying." Bobby said earnestly. 

"Okay." Athena nodded. "Come hold me." She wasn't ready to admit she was still struggling with the emotional and mental aftermath of the attack. She was just trying to focus on the physical pain right now. That was all she could handle at the moment. Athena sighed heavily feeling comfortable in the familiarity of his embrace.

"You okay?" Bobby wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Not even close, but right now, this is all I need." Athena felt finally felt safe. She was home, in her bed, with her husband's protective arms around her.


	90. Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Momma Bear

  
Bobby made sure he was early to his next shift. He knew Buck made sure to be at least 15 minutes early so he was ready to complete whatever task Bobby ordered him to do when he walked in.

"Buck!" Bobby called from the doorway of his office. Buck whirled around. He wasn't expecting anyone to be here yet, least of all Bobby. "Come here." Bobby noticed Buck gulp before turning back into the office and retreating behind his desk. 

Buck entered the office, shutting the door behind him. He walked over and stood at attention before Bobby. "Yes, Captain."

It hurt Bobby to hear the formality in the young man's voice. "Take a seat." Bobby said trying to soften his own voice. "Let's have a talk."

Buck noticed the change in Bobby's tone and he gave the older man a cautious look before sitting down. "So um what did you want to talk about?" Buck asked nervously. He had no idea why Bobby wanted to talk to him. Bobby hadn't spoken to him in weeks except to bark an order at him.

"I need to apologize to you." Bobby said.

"It"s fine." Buck said quickly suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. 

"No Buck, it's not." Bobby replied. "You signed every liability paper the department asked you to. You've been medically cleared to return to duty. And I didn't let you because of my personal feelings. I thought I was protecting the team but I was really protecting myself." Buck opened him mouth to interrupt but Bobby raised his hand effectively silencing him. "There are things in my past that I'm not proud of. Things that I'm ashamed of." Bobby paused. "I'm an addict and an alcoholic. I'm far from perfect, but I do everything I can to stay on track and stay sober. It's not something I talk about. But I shared that with you because this team is my family. You all put your lives in my hands every shift. I owe you everything I have. You violated that trust and I'm still working on forgiving you for that, but that doesn't mean I can abuse my position as captain to take it out on you. So, you're on the truck today, and every shift from here on out."

"Bobby I'm happy to stay here. I will do whatever you need me to do. If that is scrubbing the engines clean, rolling hoses, checking oxygen tanks. I'm your guy." Buck thought back to what Athena told him about being patient. He didn't know why Bobby had a sudden change of heart. Buck considered that maybe Athena had said something to Bobby, but he also trusted that she wouldn't bretray his trust.

"Your team needs you out there. I need you out there." A flash of something unrecognizable appeared across Bobby's face. 

"Bo-Bobby?" Buck said hesistantly.

"When I saw you pinned under that truck. Nothing else mattered to me other than getting to you." Buck just nodded. The excruciating pain had blocked out most of his memory of that night, but Buck remembered looking up to see Bobby confonting Freddie. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to you."

"I'm okay." Buck mumbled. Guilt filled him again as he thought about what Bobby had sacrificed for him, literally putting himself between a bomb and Buck.

"I was terrified to see you get hurt again. If you were here at the station I knew you would be safe. I was protecting myself not you. I'm sorry." Bobby concluded.

"I never meant to hurt you, Bobby. You are one of the most important people in my life. You and Athena are the best role models I've had in my life. I don't what I would do without you." 

"Let's hope you don't have to find out anytime soon." Bobby smiled.

Buck stood realizing the conversation was at an end. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nodded and watched Buck walk to the door. "Oh and Buck," Bobby called out as the young man reached the door, "You better not miss family dinner on Sunday or we'll both have to answer to Athena."

"I'll be there Pops." Buck grinned and headed out to join the rest of the team.

Bobby grinned at his back happy to hear the familiar nickname from Buck again. He didn't realize how much he missed it until he heard it. Bobby picked up his phone and texted Athena. He told her he talked to Buck and that Buck would be at dinner on Sunday. 

**

Both Bobby's and Athena's heads snapped up in the kitchen when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" They heard May call out from the living room.

"Promise this meal won't result in a law suit." Athena said quietly to Bobby.

"So it's funny now?" Bobby asked lightly.

Athena shrugged perhaps. She walked out of the kitchen to greet Buck with a hug.

"I brought wine for you and Bobby's favorite cheese." Buck held the items out to her.

"Aw, you know you didn't have to." Athena took them.

"I know." Buck stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I wanted to."

"May," tell Harry its time to eat. "Buck come on into the kitchen. Let me get you something to drink."

"Thank you." Buck followed her. "Smells amazing in here Bobby."

"I'm making your favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs, fresh garlic bread, and broccoli." Bobby spared Buck a smile before reaching into the oven to pull out the bread.

Athena handed him a glass of wine and poured one for herself. "We're so glad you decided to come."

"I couldn't say no to family dinner." Buck replied. "And Pops said you'd come after both of us if I didn't."

"You didn't have to tell her that part." Bobby looked defensive as Athena fixed him with a glare. "Am I wrong?" He said to his wife.

"Damn right I would have smacked both you up side the head." She said.

"Why are you hitting them?" Harry asked.

"Because they were both acting like children."

"Isn't a son always a child to his parents?" Buck fixed Athena with his widest and most bashful smile.

Athena cracked and smiled back at him. "Yes, Buckaroo."

Buck turned to Bobby, "I think you owe Hen twenty bucks." He grinned. "I think she just admitted I'm your kid. Bobby rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You adopted Buck?" May and Harry looked very confused as Athena ushered them to their seats.

"Not in any formal sense." Bobby answered. 

"What's this about betting?" Athema picked up the garlic bread and brought it to the table.

"Well since I'm Pops and he's Kid, and we got married, sometimes the crew jokes around that Buck's now your third kid."

"I see." Athena nodded. "Well Buckaroo. Family rules, don't miss family dinner." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Buck smiled at her. He thought this dinner might be awkward but Bobby and Athena had opened their arms, welcoming him lovingly back home.


	91. Finale Fill In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added scenes to the finale (3x18)  
Minor spoilers for 3x18
> 
> Chapter Warning- explicit sexual content

Bobby came home to find Athena glaring at Michael in the living room.

"Ehh, what's going on here?" He looked between his wife and Michael.

"Michael's big idea to fix the fire place is to make a fire pit." The distain was evident in her voice.

Bobby felt a jolt of guilt. He and Michael really hadn't thought any of this through when they took hammers to it a few days ago. Now Athena was not only angry at their stupidity, but she was also stressed out because of May's party that was supposed to be in a few days. "Okay." Bobby said slowly.

"No, not okay." Athena snappped. She turned on Michael. "You promised you would fix this." She turned to face Bobby, "And you," she glared, "what the hell were you thinking?" She stormed into the bedroom slamming the door shut. She left the two men to stare after her speechless.

Bobby walked down the stairs to where Michael was standing. "I mean it's not great, but it's better than the busted fireplace." Bobby admitted. "It'll do for now."

"It's the best I can do in the time we have before the party. At least the house will be presentable. And I really will build you guys a new fireplace." Michael glanced nervously over his shoulder towards the bedroom where Athena had disappeared. 

"I'll go talk to her." Bobby clapped Michael on the shoulder. "Oh, and great news about the scans." He grinned.

"Thanks Bobby." Michael nodded then returned to his work on the fire pit.

Bobby walked into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. "Athena, I know your upset about the fireplace." She was staring out the window and didn't turn around, so Bobby crossed the room the to stand beside her. He put his hand on her back and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I didn't say good morning." 

"It certainly is morning." Athena's voice still sharp, "I don't know if it's a good one."

"Baby, I don't know how many times you want me to apologize for the fireplace. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking. I was scared and terrifed of losing youand it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"You were scared?" She finally looked at him. "I..." she walked passed him and stopped in the middle of the room.

"What?" Bobby said gently looking at her.

Athena sighed. Dr. Sanford suggested that she talk to Bobby about how she felt the night of the accident after she confessed her feelings to Dr. Sanford. Athena started talking but didn't turn back around to look at Bobby, "I…I don't remember much from that night. He attacked me from behind and the next memory I have is being in the ambulance. The look on your face." She paused. "I thought I was dying because of the look on your face. You looked like you had lost me. I was in pain and confused, but the look on your face. That's what haunts me. That's image I can't shake."

Bobby lowered his head. He didn't know what to say. He had contributed to her truama and he felt terrible. "I'm so sorry." Bobby said quietly.

"I don't blame you." She turned towards him. "Of course I don't. Your expression scared me more than anything. I scared you and I scared the kids and I scared myself. I'm still working through the trauma. Yes, I'm mad about the fireplace, but it isn't just about the fireplace."

Bobby nodded. "I didn't think it was." He felt her anger was about more, but also remembered telling Michael she was going to kill them for this, and her anger made him believe it.

"Don't be fooled. I'm furious, but I'm angry at a lot of things right now and I'm taking it out on the fireplace so I don't take it out on you or the kids."

"Okay." Bobby understood.

"I'm glad your home." She closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"I love you." Bobby kept his arms around.

"I love you too."

**

"Mom, please forget about the fireplace today." May pleaded. "Just let it go, just today."

"I will." Athena said. May walked away. Athena turned to Bobby, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Bobby just wrapped his arms around her causing her to giggle.

"Watch the arm." She warned him.

Bobby let go with one arm immediately freeing her right arm. "Sorry."

Athena leaned back into his chest. "Don't be. You know I love it when you hold me."

Bobby blushed. "Yes I do." He kissed her cheek and fully let her go when the doorbell rang.

Athena was happy as can be. Her daughter had graduated high school, her house was filled with the people she loved, music, and laughter. And she was even more grateful for the quiet night at home with her husband that followed. Harry and May were home, but both were exhausted from the party and had vanished to their rooms.

"Congratulations Mrs. Nash." Bobby kissed her.

"On what?" She eyed him.

"On a successful party."

"Well I've had more than a little free time the past few weeks."

Bobby kissed her cheek and put his arms around her. He slid her sling from her shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" She chuckled. 

"Well you were going to take it off anyway." Bobby replied. They were getting ready for bed.

"Yes, but I don't think removing it is sexy." She pointed out.

"Who said anything about it being sexy?" Bobby folded the sling and put it on her nightstand.

Athena's eyebrows shot upwards, "So you weren't thinking about having sexy time tonight?"

"Oh, I definitely was thinking about that." Bobby grinned.

"Just watch the arm." Athena told him. She was definitely looking forward to spending time with her husband. 

"Are you done talking?" Bobby dropped his lips to her neck.

"Mm. That depends." Athena flirted.

"Oh?" Bobby pulled his lips away. "On what?

"If I got to tell you to hurry up." Athena laughed.

Bobby needed no further encouragement. He gently pulled her shirt off over her head. Athena moved to lay on the bed as Bobby took off his clothes leaving on just his boxers. Bobby laid down beside her, his hand stroking her side. His finger tips gently grazing the bruises that were still healing. 

"I'm not fragile." Athena told him.

Bobby's hand froze on her hip. "I didn't say you were."

"You're eyes did." She said. "The way you're looking at my bruises makes me feel fragile. Like you're scared to touch me."

"I'm not scared." He met her graze. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Athena was a little annoyed. She just wanted to have sex and feel like herself with her husband. A little bit of time to let everything else disappear from her mind. "Stop assuming every touch is going to hurt. It's not." She rolled on top of him. "Have sex with me Bobby." 

He nodded. "Okay." He trusted her. 

Bobby rolled her onto her back and wrapped her legs around him. "How's this?" He asked before pressing his lips to hers.

Athena thought her moan was enough of a reply. She felt Bobby's hands start to move across her body again. Athena kept her right arm tucked safely against her body. Her left hand played with the hair at the base of his head.

"Wait." Bobby stopped again and Athena groaned in frustration. "Has your doctor cleared for this type of activity?"

"Yes. Now please no more interruptions." Athena sighed.

A jolt of anticipation surged through her as she felt his hands work the button on her jeans loose. Athena raised her hips so Bobby could pull her pants off. Athena felt some nerves as she waited for Bobby to remove his boxers and return to the bed. Some of the nerves were from feeling exposed even though she felt perfectly safe around her husband, some of it was insecurity about the bruises she had just finished telling him to ignore, but that she couldn't forget about.

Bobby's hands slowly traveled the length of her body. "You are perfect."

"I love you." Athena stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too." Bobby watched her smile widen as his hand moved between her thighs.

The sudden wave of pleasure was a bit of a shock to Athena. She welcomed it, but it took her by surprise. She let her eye lids flutter shut for a moment as Bobby continued to gently stroke her sex.

"Ahh." Athena moaned contently. The itch for more became stronger. "Bobby." Athena whispered. In a few seconds she felt him. "Oh yes." She gasped quietly keeping her voice low.

Bobby groaned as he buried himself between her folds.

"Again." Athena muttered. "Don't stop." He felt so good. He felt right. 

Athena couldn't explain it but there was something more she felt tonight. It was more than the physical connection. It was the mental relief of the stress and trauma. Her good hand gripped his back. There was something safe in the feeling of his back muscles rippling under her hand. The feeling of his breath against her cheek. The gentleness in his movements. Bobby left her breatheless.

The throbbing pleasure inside Athena intensified. She know Bobby felt it too as he suddenly increased his speed. 

"Yes." Athena moaned before she gasped for air riding the high of her release.

Bobby continued to move inside her as her muscles tightened around him until his own release came. Athena felt Bobby fall to his forearms keeping his weight off her and her still healing injuries. She felt him shaking. He would have collapsed on top of her if she wasn't still recovering from a broken rib. Athena smiled and brushed her hand across his forehead. Again here he was putting her comfort above his. 

As soon as he was able to, Bobby rolled off Athena landing safely on the bed beside her. In a moment Athena was curled up against him.

"I can't wait for our trip next weekend." Athena said aloud. 

Bobby looked at her. "You still want to go on that?"

"Absolutely. Why on earth wouldn't I? It's our first wedding anniversary. Or have you forgotten?"

"I certainly did not forget." Bobby answered. "I just thought maybe you'd want to stay at home after everything."

"All the more reason for us to go away together. To get away from everything and spend a couple of carefree days, just the two of us." Athena readjusted her position. "You know, this year has been alot. I think the time away will definitely be good for us both individually and as a couple."

"Can't argue with that." Bobby agreed. He and Athena really could use some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I tried to hint at in the end, I will be doing a seperate anniversary celebration chapter.


	92. The Train Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x18
> 
> Bobby struggles with Buck's idea to save the two passengers

Bobby couldn't believe he agreed to let Buck do this. He had told Buck he couldn't jump into dangerous situations and expect everything to be okay. He had yelled at the younger man about being tired of being on the wrong side of hospital doors. And then Buck had thrown what happen to Athena back at him. But it wasn't Athena Bobby was thinking of, it was Buck. How many times had Bobby been at Buck bedside? How many hours had he waited in a hospital for news about Buck? 

Now he was watching Buck dangling out the side of the train car. How did Bobby agree to this? He knew how. Buck had looked at him this those big eyes and begged, certain he completely understood the risk he was taking, willing to sacrifice himself to save to both of the trapped passengers. Bobby had more than one reason to say no. The danger, the risk, yes that was all part of his resistance, but it was also the possbility of watching the man he viewed as a son, dangle in the sky only to watch the train sway and fall taking Buck down with it. 

Bobby's eyes didn't leave Buck's as soon as he saw him suspended in the air. Bobby prayed for Buck's safety. He prayed that the train car would stay where it was, and not topple down taking Buck's life with it. Then it happened. The train car swayed. Bobby heard a few screams from onlookers. His eyes never wavered from Buck. Bobby felt his heart jump into his throat. Time stood still. All he could focus on was Buck swinging on his line as the train car creaked. "Come on Buck." Bobby muttered to himself. For a moment he imagined having to tell Maddie that Buck had been killed. Then the train car stabilized and Bobby saw the first basket slowly make its way down to the waiting paramedics. Then the second basket was being lowered. Bobby's eyes followed Buck as he descended down the side of the train car. Bobby's breath came out long and slow when he saw Buck's feet hit solid ground. Yes, he had absolutely been holding his breath waiting for Buck to reach safety.

"Buck! Buck!" Bobby jogged towards him. "You okay kid?"

"Fine, Pops." Buck grinned. 

Bobby nodded slowly. "Okay." He believed him. A clutter of commotion took Bobby's attention and he jogged off before Buck could say anything else.

  
The whole team was almost asleep on their feet when they made it back to the station.

"Good work everyone." Bobby called out as the crew began doing their chores and cleaning up. 

Bobby sat up in the loft alone. Everyone else had gone to bed after the chores had been done but Bobby couldn't sleep. He stared down at his phone, his conversation with Buck circulating in his head. He wondered if it was too late to call Athena. He remembered her saying the victim advocate was coming to the house that night. It was late, but maybe the advocate was still or maybe Athena was asleep.

Bobby picked up the phone and called her. "Hey." He said when she picked up. "I didn't wake you up did I?

"No, no, I'm awake." Athena replied. Silence fell between them. "What's wrong?" The silence told her something was on his mind.

"Uh, how was your meeting with the victim advocate?" He asked. 

"It was alright. She," Athena paused, "She wanted me to talk about my trauma. I told her I wasn't ready yet."

"It's okay. No one is going to push you to talk before you're ready." Bobby supported her. Part of him was just relieved she hadn't slammed the door in the advocate's face. He understood it wasn't an easy thing to talk about, and for his wife especially, a woman who guarded her feelings so closely.

"I know that's not why you called." She said gently changing the subject.

"It could have been." He said lightly even though Bobby knew she was right.

"So, what's going on?" Athena asked.

"There was a massive train derailment."

"I saw on the news." Athena replied.

"Well here is the short story. Two people were trapped in the train car that was vertical in the air. One of the passengers stuck up there was Abby's fiancè."

"Should I know who Abby is?"

"Abby. You know her. She dated Buck for a little while."

"That Abby??" Athena was surprised. "Was she on the train?"

"Yes. She's fine and because of Buck, her fiancè will be to."

"Okay" Athena said thoughtfully. "So what happened? Is Buck okay?"

"I think he is." He went quiet.

"Bobby? Are you still there?"

"I'm here." He sighed audibly. "I yelled at Buck."

"How come?"

"He promised Abby he would get her fiancè out of there. He pitched the idea to go to the ouside of the train car, cut a hole, and pull the two passengers out."

"Mhmm." Athena followed. "That's his job isn't it?"

"Not when the train car wasn't stable. It was swaying and creaking. The reason we didn't go from the outside to begin with was because of the risk of it toppling. If… if it had fallen." He stopped.

"Buck would have been crushed." Athena finished. 

"Exactly. I told him he was too close to this one and that he couldn't throw himself into dangerous situations because he felt like it, not without considering the consequences."

"And the hurt feelings." Athena repeated what she had said to him when he voiced his concerns with Buck returning to active duty months ago.

"This would have been more than hurt feelings." Bobby said. "I told him I was tired of being on the wrong side of hospital doors."

Athena nodded. "I take it he didn't take kindly to that."

"No." Bobby rubbed his neck. "He.. he said he wasn't you."

"Bobby." Athena sighed.

"I've lost count of how many times I've been to a hospital for that kid. It was about him. He can't keep doing this to me. Does he really have no idea how I feel every time he's in a situation like that?"

"You think maybe you're the one getting personal?" Came Athena's reasoned response.

"Maybe." Bobby admitted. "You don't know how I felt watching him tonight." 

"Oh I think I do." Her thoughts first went to Harry and May, how she would feel if it was her watching them do something like what Buck did. Next she went back to that night when she stood beside Bobby as Buck lay crushed under the fire truck. Athena could certainly understand how Bobby felt.

Bobby nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Maybe I let this one get personal."

"Doesn't mean you did anything wrong." She assured him. "Buck needed to think, really think about what he was saying. Maybe he was feeling it personally and that's why he orginally wanted to do everything to save Abby's fiancè. But Buck wouldn't have gone out there if he did have your approval. You let him go didn't you?"

"I did."

"Then somewhere beyond the feelings, you knew it was a plausible solution."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I didn't know that train car was going to stay up. It could have fallen. He could have been crushed."

"But it didn't. And he wasn't. Listen to yourself Bobby. Trust yourself." She paused. Athena knew how much one needed to trust themselves in their line of work. It was one of the issues she was currently struggling with in relation to the attack. "You are the captain. You trusted that Buck knew what he was doing. And he trusted you to let him do it."

Bobby smiled. "You're right."

"I usually am, aren't I?"

"Yes Mrs. Nash." Bobby grinned. "How's the fireplace?" Bobby dared to asked, changing the subject to something lighter before they hung up.

Athena made a noise which caused Bobby to laugh. "Hey, I'm not done being mad about it." Athena replied. 

"Of course not. I think it'll take at least a year before you're done holding it over us." Bobby stopped laughing but smiled. "So how is it?"

"Michael said he can't realistically build a whole new fireplace in the time before the party, but he can make it presentable so we can hold the party. It's not perfect, but it's a solution." Athena conceded. "I'm still holding him to building us a new one. Maybe I'll make you help since you helped break the other one."

"Happy to help." Bobby replied. He meant it. He felt bad about it now and wanted to get the new one finished as fast as possible. "I should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm getting ready for bed too." Athena told him. 

"Goodnight Athena. I love you."

"I love you too Bobby." Athena answered. 

Bobby ended the call and got up. He yawned and made his way quietly to the bunks where he knew the rest of his team was already sleeping. He felt better now and hoped sleep would come to him quickly.


	93. 1st Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby celebrate their first wedding anniversary
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"What time is Buck coming tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"At 9." Bobby answered. May sighed and set down her fork. 

"May?" Athena looked at her.

She looked at her mom. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Athena glanced at Bobby. "I thought you were excited that Buck was going to come stay for the weekend?"

"No, yeah." May said. "I meant the trip. Mom, you just got out of the hospital. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"You think Bobby will let any harm come to me?" Athena regretted it as soon as she said it. She noticed Bobby stiffen next to her and Harry and May shared a look. She knew what they were all thinking because she was thinking it too: Bobby would have moved heaven and Earth to protect her that night but he couldn't. All he could do was wait and listen.  
Athena corrected herself. "I don't think Bobby will let me so much as lift a finger. I envision a perfectly restful vacation." Harry and May giggled at the goofy face Bobby made. 

"I'll force her on bed rest if I have to." Bobby assured May. Athena raised her eyesbrows challengingly. "Captain's order." He winked. Athena saw a glint in Bobby's eye and she knew exactly what he was thinking: she would be spending plenty of time in bed, but not exactly resting. 

She turned back to May. "I think I'll feel plenty rested lounging on the beach with my feet in the sand."

"I just think you should wait to celebrate your anniversary when your not still recoverying."

"Baby," Athena looked sympathetic. "I'm going to be recoverying for a few months. This trip isn't about whether I'm my healed or not. It's about celebrating the year we've had together. Neither of us cares that it may look a little different than we planned, what's important is we celebrate what we have. Someday when you're married you'll understand." 

May nodded somewhat satisfied by the answer.

Athena gave Bobby a look as she felt his hand on her thigh. She smiled. She would have laced her fingers with his under the table, but she needed that hand to eat.

**

"Just because we're not here doesn't mean bedtimes don't apply." Athena warned as she and Bobby got ready to leave.

"That goes for you too, kid." Bobby said to Buck. He gave a mock salute while Harry and May laughed.

"Buck's in charge." Athena said. "But that does not mean cereal for every meal."

"I can cook." Buck defended as Harry and May looked nervously at him.

"Mom, go." May told her. "We're going to be fine."

"See you guys on Sunday." Buck waved.

"Bye." Bobby shut the door.

**

"We made it." Athena smiled walking into their AirBnB.

"Look at that." Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked out the window at the beach."

"You hear that." Athena asked.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly." Athena's smile widened. She turned her head to kiss Bobby. Athena yawned. "I'm ready for a nap." Bobby wasn't too tired but he thought at the very least he could cuddle with Athena while she slept.

  
Bobby's eyes opened sometime later. He looked down to find Athena still sleeping. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer. Bobby closed his eyes. Thinking about how he almost lost her made him want to hold her that much tighter. 

"Ow." Athena woke up to the feeling of being squeezed. Bobby loosened his grip. "Bobby?" She noticed an off look in his face.

"Sorry." He said distractedly. He moved his arm.

"Nuh uh. You're not getting away that easy. She reached her good arm over him and waited for him to speak.

"I was just thinking about how I almost lost you and that made me want to hold you tighter." Bobby admitted. "I know this is the last thing you want to be thinking about right now."

"I didn't say that." Athena said gently. "You don't think everytime I look in the mirror and see these bruises on my face I'm not reminded? Or every time I try and move my arm and realize I can't? It's on my mind too. A constant reminder of what was. But guess what?"

"What?" 

"We're here, alive, together, alone. This weekend is about celebrating our first year of marriage. The other stuff is still around us. It still affects us. But please, this weekend, can we try and focus on the good?"

"We can do that." Bobby hand slid down her thigh and back up. 

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her lips moved gently against his. He pulled away and smiled at her. Bobby felt her hand on the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to hers. As the minutes passed their kisses got longer. Athena moaned, her tongue sliding along Bobby's. His kisses were enough and not enough at the same time. Athena smiled. It had been awhile since they'd had a makeout session without it leading to more. It reminded her of the early days in their relationship when they'd makeout on the couch or bed, after their show or movie ended, until one of them announced it was time to go home.

Athena sat up, "I want to make it down to the beach to watch the sunset on our last day of our first year of marriage."

Bobby put an arm around her waist as he sat up too. He kissed her cheek and said, "Does that mean you also want to get up at sunrise and watch the sunrise on the first day of our second year of marriage?"

"Now there's an idea." Athena smiled. "But I'm not sure either of us are going to be in any shape to be up that early tomorrow morning."

Bobby pretended to look shocked. "Mrs. Nash, whatever gave you such a thought?"

"Let's see." Athena pretended to think about it. "I have my handsome husband to share a bed with and some sexy new night wear I bought special for this trip."

Bobby eyes went wide and he bit his lip. The image of his wife in sexy lingerie was enough get a reaction from him. "You're just now telling me this?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you any sooner." Athena laughed at the color of his face. 

Bobby gently pushed her down on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to show me now?" He sucked on her collarbone. 

Athena gasped, exactly the reaction Bobby knew he would get. "Bobby." Athena tried to say his name firmly but it came out as a moan which only encouraged Bobby. Athena got flushed. She felt the sudden need to shed her clothes. Athena squirmed beneath his lips. "Sunset." Athena tried to focus on something other that Bobby lips leaving hot, wet kisses across her chest.

"It's not for another hour." Bobby assured her. His lips barely left her skin as he spoke. 

"Oh!" Athena smiled. Bobby had pushed up her shirt and was now peppering her stomach with kisses. It was almost painful for her to not be able to run both her hands over his body. Athena settled for playing with his hair. 

"Why do they make women's jeans so tight?" Bobby grunted trying to pull off Athena's pants. 

When he stopped Athena thought he had given up.   
She found him staring. "What?" She asked.

"These are new." He fingered the lace waistband. Bobby had noticed the red lace panties she was wearing. 

Athena's smiled widened. "Yes. So don't rip them." She teased.

"That happened one time." Bobby defended himself.

"Twice." Athena corrected. "Or was it three times?' Bobby had been so eager to get her panties off on a few occaisions he accidently ripped them.

"Fine." Bobby conceded. "But you can't tell me you didn't find it hot." He slowly slid her panties from her hips.

Athena guided her hand over his bicep. "You already know how much your strength turns me on Mr. Nash."

Bobby chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her lips. His hands moved down her sides as he moved down on the bed. Bobby slid his tongue between her folds and instantly felt her react.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned her approval. The steady waves of pleasure were relaxing. All her stresses and worries faded until her need for him not to stop was the only thing on her mind.

Bobby heard the soft moans fall from her lips as Athena encouraged him. Her hand was in his hair, her fingertips casually combing through his hair. 

"Oh! Oh!" Athena cried out. A mix of pleasure and surprise as Bobby pushed two fingers inside her.  
Athena knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Bobby please." She begged him. She gasped, her words only encouraged him. "Bobby yes!!" Athena screamed.

Athena opened her eyes a few minutes later. Her breathing finally normalized. Bobby was laying on his side next to her, his head propped against his hand, and a large grin on his face. 

"What are you grinning at?" Athena eyed him suspiciously.

"My beautiful wife." Bobby replied. He kissed her.   
She made to get up but Bobby wrapped his arm around her.

"Not fair." Athen grumbled. "I only got good arm right now." When she turmed to face Bobby she was smiling. "Really, let's go watch the sunset."

"Okay, I'm up." Bobby let her go.

Athena and Bobby made their way down to the beach. Bobby laid down the blanket and sat down. Athena sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

"What a year it has been." Athena remarked. 

"It's had its ups and downs, but I knew that I had you by my side for all of it." Bobby told her. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" Athena turned her head slightly.

"The wedding we didn't have." Bobby said.

"Sometimes, but I know I much preferred the wedding we did have. I loved that it was just us and the kids." Athena answered. "What about you?"

"As long as I got to marry you I didn't care." Bobby replied.

"That is not an answer." Athena give him a gentle prod with her elbow.

"As I told you, I wanted to make the occasion worthy of the bride." He paused to kiss her cheek. "I would have been happy to share our love with our family and friends. Maybe it was too much to think about with our crazy lives. Or maybe I just got too impatient waiting to become your husband. All you wanted was me and the kids, so I realized we could have that any day we wanted."

"I wouldn't change a thing about it." Athena smiled.

"Neither would I." Bobby wrapped his arms around her. "Or we may not be here right now celebrating our anniversary."

"No we wouldn't." She reached her hand up to his cheek.

They watched the rest of the sunset quietly.

"So how determined are you to watch the sunrise tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you ask?" 

Bobby leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I'm thinking that after we're done celebrating tonight. Neither of us are going to be prepared to rise with the sun."

Athena blushed. "And that's okay with me. I rather wake up to the new day wrapped in your arms."

"Let's go celebrate." He said helping Athena to her feet.

  
Athena shut the door to the bathroom leaving Bobby on the other side. She finished her nightly routine, still conscious of the fact it took her twice as long as it normally would as she was still getting used to doing everything with one hand. Athena smiled to herself as she pulled the red sexy night gown on. She had teased Bobby earlier with the matching panties. Athena turned in the mirror. She felt sexy, she did, but she couldn't help but worry what Bobby would think.

Bobby looked up at the sound of the door opening. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "Athena." It came out as whisper as his eyes looked over her. 

Athena felt nervous feeling his eyes on her. She became very conscious of the bruises on her face and the cast on her right arm which felt like a 100 pounds now that she'd taken it out of the sling and Bobby was staring. She looked down unable to stand his steady gaze any longer. "You hate it."

"What?! No!! Athena that's… No!" He was shocked she would think that. "You look incredible!" 

"You were staring and not saying anything. What was I supposed to think?"

Bobby lifted her chin gently so her eye met his. "You left me speechless. I am speechless." He kissed her and let his fingers gently feel the lace fabric.

"I love you." Athena told Bobby.

"I love you too." Bobby lifted the hem of the dress and touched her waist with his hands. 

Athena felt his thumbs rubbing gently against her skin. She raised her self on her tip toes, wrapping her arm around his neck as she did so. She pressed her lips firmly against his. Her tongue gently stroked against his lips until Bobby granted her access. Bobby moaned, his hands moving down to cup her ass, gently pushing her body against his. She could feel the buldge growing in his boxers. Athena took his hand leading him over to the bed. Bobby sat down. He guided her hips as she straddled him. 

Bobby slowly moved his hands down her back. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and Athena raised herself up so he could pull them down. Together they managed to get Bobby's boxers off without Athena getting up too much.

Athena gently pushed Bobby onto his back. He smiled up at her. Athena ran her fingers through his chest hair. She curled her fingers in it. Bobby's hands ran up and down her legs, finally coming to stop at the top of her thighs. His thumbs traced circles on her inner thighs producing goosebumps. 

"Bobby." Athena muttered before lowering his lips to his chest. 

"Mmm." Bobby moaned. Her lips tasting every inch of him. Kiss. Nibble. Suck. Repeat. "Athena." Bobby's hips started rocking against hers. 

Athena brought her lips back to his. She traced his lips with her finger tip before kissing him. His nails scratched her thighs.

"I need you." Bobby said meeting her gaze. As he spoke his right hand moved from her thigh. He watched her eyes widen as his finger parted her. He lifted his finger to his lips and slowly sucked the moisture from it. Athena bit her lip as she felt more of her desire slicken her depths. Athena tasted herself on his lips when she kissed him.

Athena took his cock in her hand and gently stroked him. She lowered her lips to his tip tasting him. She felt some of his desire leaking out and swiped it up with her tongue. She heard Bobby suck in a sharp breath. 

"Bobby." She said softly as she positioned herself to slide onto him. Bobby nodded, taking her hips in his hands.

Bobby's eyes never left hers. He let her set the pace, simply holding her steady. Athena braced her hand against his chest. At first she felt a little uneasy that she only had one hand to brace herself with. But she felt Bobby's hands on her and knew she was okay. 

The feeling of Bobby inside her quickly erased any doubts she may have had. Her eyelids closed when she felt him enter her fully. Athena squeezed herself gently around him. Her eyes opened to see Bobby with his mouth open, his breath coming in heavy moans. Smiling Athena bent down to kiss him. 

As she raised herself back up to continue riding his cock, Bobby moved one hand between them to rub her clit. He could feel her legs begin to shake around him. Bobby raised his hips to meet hers. 

"Bobby." Athena whispered. She braced her hand against his stomach preparing herself. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned. He rubbed her clit more urgently.

"Ooo!! Bobby! oooh!" Athena cried out, the pleasure reverberating throughout her entire body.

"Yes Athena! Oh Athena!" Bobby's orgasm followed shortly after hers.

  
Athena lowered her head and leaned heavily on her hand as she caught her breath.

"Mm." Bobby mumbled.

Athena took some of the weight out of her arm and leaned back a little. "Am I hurting you?" 

"Not at all." Bobby replied. "Come here." 

Athena got off him and laid down, resting her head on his chest. She felt Bobby's hand gently stroke her arm. She smiled up at him, "Want to go again?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? The doctor said you were supposed to be resting, and I promised May I wouldn't let you over exert yourself."

"I don't feel over exerted and the doctor also told me to exercise."

Bobby laughed. "I don't think having lots of sex was the exercise he had in mind."

Athena chuckled. "Probably not, but it is our anniversary, and this is the only exercise I want to be doing right now."

"Then we better get to it." Bobby flirted. He rolled onto her careful of her broken arm.

Needless to say, Bobby and Athena got plenty of exercise that night and slept well past sunrise the following morning.


	94. Stress Relieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT no one asked for, yet I wrote it anyway
> 
> Warning:   
SMUT  
Explicit sexual content

"Listen up everyone." Bobby announced walking into the kitchen. Harry and May looked up from setting the table.

"Bobby?" Athena looked up from the stove. He looked tense. His shoulders were set and his jaw rigid. She'd seen him look this way on calls, but Bobby rarely came home looking this stressed. She could feel his stress from across the room, and oddly found it quite hot.

"I had a stressful day at work and I'm going to try really hard not to take it out on any of you." Bobby told them. Athena disagreed. She would very much like him to take it out on her. She bit her lip to keep from herself from reacting, but Athena already felt the ache between her legs.

Dinner was unusally quiet. The kids excused themselves quickly after clearing the table. 

"What can I do to help?" Athena asked as she and Bobby finished cleaning up.

"I just need to sleep it off." Bobby replied.

"Or maybe you just need to channel your stress." Athena suggested in a low voice. Bobby looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh yes, Captain," Athena slowly moved her hands up his chest.

"Athena…" Bobby started. He wanted them both to be perfectly clear with their intentions.

"Yes." She nodded. Athena knew exactly what she was agreeing to. "You have no idea how incredibly hot you are. I want you to take it out on me." The ache between her legs intensified.

"Athena, I won't be gentle." Bobby warned her. He felt his own desire start to build. The lustful look in Athena's eyes was very tempting. "If it's too much..."

Athena cut him off, "I know our safe word. Please Bobby." She begged.

Bobby nodded. "Okay." 

Quietly the couple went to their room. Athena locked the door and waited for Bobby to make his move.

Bobby's eyes locked on hers as he stepped towards her closing the gap between them. Athena gasped when he pulled her body flush against his. She waited patiently. Slowly Bobby lowered his lips to hers. His thumb stroked her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Bobby titled her head back slightly. His hand still on her face. Athena reached for his hips. She thrusted her own against his. Bobby growled as the bulge in his pants became larger, Athena's body rubbing mercilessly against it. 

Bobby reached for her pants tugging them down quickly. His hands ran up her legs as he stood up. Up the back of her thighs and her ass. He cupped her ass in his hands. Athena moaned feeling herself pressed against his cock. She could already feel the moisture seeping through her panties. Then two fingers were inside her. Athena's nails scratched Bobby's bare back. As he continued to penetrate her Athena pulled her underwear from her hips. She thrusted against his hand. She felt her juices wetting his hand and running down her inner thighs. 

"Oh Bobby." Athena moaned heavily, her legs shaking. "Oh!" Another finger joined the others and Bobby's thumb stroked her clit. Athena didn't know how she was still standing, her legs were going to give out any moment. Bobby held her pinned against the door as she came. One arm held her as her knees buckled. His fingers continued to explore her depths. 

Athena looked into Bobby's eyes. Her face was flushed and shining with sweat. Bobby kissed her gently. She reached for his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down. Athena knelt on the floor and looked up at him. Bobby braced his hands against the door as she took him in her mouth. Athena kept her eyes on her husband. She knew he likely had an idea of what came next and as much as she enjoyed having him, she didn't forget this was for him. 

"Athena." Bobby's hand was soon gently against her chin. His eyes were darkened with lust. Athena got to her feet. His body ached for her. Bobby didn't really want her to stop, but he wanted to save himself. He stepped closer her her. Athena felt her back against the door.

His hands slid down her thighs. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck as Bobby lifted her legs. Athena locked her ankles around his waist.

"Athena." Bobby looked into her eyes. She nodded and braced herself. 

Bobby's first two thrusts were gentle. Then he thrusted into her harder. Athena gasped. Bobby felt so good. "Yes, Bobby." She encouraged. "Harder." She told him. "Don't hold back." Athena wanted to feel all of him.

Bobby moved and laid her down on the bed. He pushed her legs apart and didn't hold back.

"Oh fuck!!" Athena gasped. "Fuck me!" She moaned. 

Bobby paused. "Look at me." Bobby ordered. Athena opened her eyes and watched his bury himself between her legs. Bobby's face was fixed with concentration. "Athena." He groaned. He was goiing to come soon. 

"Don't stop. Oh! Bobby!" Athena begged.

"Athena!" Bobby bit his lip so his yell wouldn't be heard throughout the whole house. Athena writhed beneath Bobby, her own release following soon after his. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby kissed her cheek. She was still staring at the ceiling. A tiny bit of concern rose up inside him.

"I don't think I can stand." Athena grinned.

Her grin told Bobby she was okay. "But you're okay?"

"I'm more than okay." She turned her head to look at him. He looked much better than he did when he got home. "You look much more relaxed."

"My wife tends to have that affect on me." Bobby smiled. Athena was genuinely glowing. Bobby suddenly felt very smug. "You look thoroughly satisfied."

"My husband is always thoroughly satisfying."


	95. Michael's New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael introduces his new boyfriend to his family.
> 
> I couldn't remember Dr. Good Looking's name so my applogizes if it is wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I have something to share with you two." Michael announced as he helped Bobby and Athena with dinner. Athena and Bobby shared a worried look.

"Is it about your tumor?" Athena asked.

"No! Nothing like that." Michael said quickly. "It's eh good news actually."

"Mm. Okay" Athena and Bobby both stopped what they were doing and gave Michael their undivided attention. 

"I've been seeing someone." Michael told them and waited for their reaction.

"That's great." Bobby smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Athena meant it. "What's his name?"

"Derek Hale. He's a doctor. We were um trapped in an elevator during the power outage."

"Do you want me to do a background check?" Athena asked pulling out her phone. 

"Uh, no thank you." Michael shared a look with Bobby. Both a little shocked at how fast Athena whipped out her phone. "But, um, I would like us all to have dinner. All six of us." He said.

"Sounds great." Bobby pulled out his phone to check his schedule for that week.

"How long have you been seeing this man?" Athena questioned.

"Three months." Michael smiled. Bobby thought he'd been looking happier lately.

"Three months?! And you're just telling me now?!" Athena was a little offended.

"Well how long were you seeing Bobby before you told me?" Michael shot back.

Bobby tried to hide a smirk, but Athena noticed and rolled her eyes at Bobby as she answered, "Almost four months." Michael gave her a smug look. "That was different. Our divorce was just finalized and my life was a mess." She felt Bobby's hand on her lower back, a subtle reminder he was there for her.

"I'm free Thursday and Friday." Bobby redirected the conversation. "Thena?" Of course he had her schedule in his phone too, but wanted her to look herself.

"I'm off Friday and Saturday."

"So is Friday okay?" Michael asked. Athena and Bobby confirmed.

"Have you told the kids?" Athena asked as they returned to preparing dinner.

"Yes, I've told them I'm seeing but, no they haven't met him."

"Are you sure you want to introduce him to all of us at once? I mean our family is alot." She added.

"Derek knows everything. It was actually his suggestion. Just please don't go too police Sergeant on him." Michael requested of his ex-wife. Athena opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Bobby chuckled and squeezed his wife's side.

"I will keep my gun and badge in the safe." Athena conceded. 

"We are looking forward to it." Bobby smiled.

**

Bobby watched Athena arrange the flowers on the table and smiled. He couldn't help but remember the last time they had a dinner for Michael and his boyfriend. Athena's personality was much, much different this time. She was jittery and expressed her excitement, quite the contrast to angrily mashing potatoes. Bobby could tell Harry and May were excited too. The good news about Michael's tumor, allowed them both to relax a little. He saw May was much less wary about Michael's decisions. Maybe he was being selfish, but Bobby was pleased to have his wife back in a sense. Sure she'd spent the last few months struggling with the attack and was still not quite ready to return to work, but she still made it a point to know how Michael's treatment was progressing. Now that Michael had a man in his life, a doctor no less, Athena was slowly stepping back, worrying less about his every decision. This allowed her to not only focus on her own health, but also be more present with Bobby.

"You good?" He asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Athena paused to enjoy her husband's embrace.

"Well it's just the last time Michael introduced you to the guy he was seeing it was a little tough for you." Bobby tried to say it nicely. 

"That was different. He was seeing Glenn before we were divorced." Athena turned in his arms. "I was in a different place than I am right now. I'm truly happy for him. And for us."

"Us?" 

"No need to pretend Bobby. I know these past few months I haven't been the greatest wife."

Bobby kissed her to stop her from saying anything more. "You are great wife. I know where you're going with this apology." He added as she opened her mouth. "We can talk about later." Then he dropped his voice even lower. "And if you feel so inclined I can think of a few ways you can apologize."

"Oh really Captain?" Athena blushed in his arms. Bobby nodded. "Well I'll see what I can do." She flirted back. "I think I can come up with an appropriate apology." Her eyes glanced over him.

"Now I'm going to spend all dinner thinking about what is going through that mind of yours." Bobby squeezed her.

"Careful Captain." Athena said in a warning voice. "Remember we will have company. Behave yourself."

"Or what?" Bobby shamelessly flirted back.

Athena laughed and shook her head. She moved out of his embrace and walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Hey." Bobby said following her. When she looked at him Bobby gave her a kissed that left her more than a little flushed. "Careful what you start Segeant." He winked at her.

After a moment to catch her breathe Athena called for the kids to come help set the table. Dinner was just about ready when the doorbell rang. Athena left to get it.

"Michael, come on in." Bobby heard Athena say. He smiled noticing the genuineness in her voice.

"Athena, this is Derek." Michael made the introduction. 

"Nice to meet you Derek." Arhena smiled.  
The three of them walked into the house. Bobby and the kids were waiting in the living room. 

"I'm Bobby." Bobby extended his hand to shake Derek's. "Athena's husband." He glanced as Athena as she moved to stand beside him.

"Bobby is also a captain with the LAFD." Michael added. He cleared his throat and turned nervously towards his kids, "Derek, I'd like you to meet our kids, May and Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Derek shook May's hand amd gave Harry a fist bump.

"Let's eat." Bobby said gesturing for everyone to take a seat. 

Michael sat at one end and Bobby at the other. Athena sat on Bobby's right and Harry on his left. Derek sat on Athena's left and May sat across from him. Everyone passed their plates around and Bobby said grace. Athena quickly initated conversation with  
Derek asking how he met Michael.

Derek told Athena about them heing trapped in the elevator together. "The firefighters got us out and before I could ask for his number he got a call from a guy named Bobby. I was confused because based on the hour we had spent in the elevator I thought he was into me, but then I was thinking maybe he had a guy at home named Bobby." Michael looked a little uncomfortable. 

"That would have been me calling" Bobby said trying to keep the mood light. He glanced at Athena. "Family emergency."

"A misunderstanding I later cleared up." Michael interjected.

Derek nodded. Michael had explained the whole thing. "And then you asked me out. In the same elevator." Derek smiled finishing the story.

Michael nodded. "I did."

The conversation flowed lightly with Harry asking most the questions about Derek. Bobby shared some stories about memorable calls. When Michael and Derek finally left all four of the adults were smiling and making plans to do it again soon. Harry and May helped clean up then went to their rooms. 

Bobby turned to Athena smiling, "I like him. I'm really happy for Michael."

Athena nodded, "Me too."

"What?" Bobby noticed a glint in her eyes and began to get excited.

"Oh," Athena said casually as she turned to go to their bedroom, "I'm just thinking of the pleasurable night I have planned for my husband." With that she walked away, hiding her smile from Bobby. But she heard him following her which only filled her with joy.


	96. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears something he shouldn't so Athena and Bobby sit him down for the talk.
> 
> Chapter warning: mentions of sexual content.

"May." Harry knocked on his sister's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." May called back. She shut off her music and closed her laptop. "What's up?" She asked.

Harry walked over and sat on the bed. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay." May said not really sure what he was going to say.

"I got up to get some water last night." Harry told her. "I heard mom and Bobby."

May shrugged. "They're adults. Adults stay up late."

"No." Clearly May didn't understand. "When I walked past their room they were like yelling each other's names. And mom said the F word, twice. I wonder what Bobby did, mom doesn't cuss." Harry said.

May suddenly got very embaraased. She had a feeling she might know, and she definitely did not want to be thinking about her mom and Bobby doing THAT. "I don't know." Was all May said hoping Harry wouldn't ask her anything else.

Thankfully Athena called them to breakfast before Harry could ask anything else. May thought they were going to make it through breakfast without any issues, but of course Harry had to say something.

"I'm happy you guys aren't fighting anymore." Harry said to his mom and Bobby. May groaned.

Athena frowned. "What made you think we were fighting?"

"Last night. I got up for some water and I heard you. You were yelling Bobby's name and said the F word twice." Harry informed her.

Athena looked shocked then turned red, Bobby choked on his coffee, and May buried her face in her hands.

"Can I please be excused?" May asked. She definitely did not need to hear the explanation to this. Her mom and Bobby's reaction told her what Harry heard last night was exactly what she thought it was.

Athena nodded. As soon as May was out of the kitchen. She turned to Harry. "Bobby and I weren't fighting. I'm sorry you heard that."

"If you weren't fighting what were you doing?" Harry asked. Bobby cleared his throat and picked up a few plates to bring to the sink. Athena followed.

"Are you sure this is a conversation you want to have right now? Maybe it's something you and Michael want to talk to Harry about?" Booby felt bad for what Harry heard, but was wary of overstepping his place as stepfather.

"Maybe." Athena shrugged. "But it was us he heard so, I need to have this conversation with him. And you are going to do this with me. It might also be a good reminder for us to keep it down so we don't have to do this again." She whispered.

"I can't help it when you wake me for middle of the night sex." Bobby whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Athena felt her body warm with the memory, she knew exactly what he meant. It was hot, quick, and very dirty.

Bobby and Athena returned to the table. Athena looked at Bobby then turned to Harry. "Bobby and I were not fighting last night."

"What were you doing?"

"We were…" Athena squeezed Bobby's hand, "We were having sex."

Harry immediately looked down looking anywhere but the two adults. "Oh." He felt his ears burning with embarrassment.

"And I'm sorry you heard any of it. It was late and neither of us thought you were awake." Athena added.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why what?" Athena replied.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Harry's question caused Athena to close her eyes. She looked at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Harry. "When you're older you will understand better. But, your mother and I…um… Sometimes, the middle of the night is the only is the only time we have to talk, to spend time together." Bobby explained. He wasn't going to tell Harry Athena had woken him because she had a sex dream and was hot and horny. 

"You mean have sex?"

"Not…not always." Bobby glanced at Athena.

"Harry, listen, sex is a way a couple can express their love. It is a bonding experience. Sometimes it can be loud, but Bobby and I try to be mindful when you and your sister are in the house because…" Athena looked to Bobby for help.

"Because sex is a private activity. It is not something you and your sister need to hear or know about when it happens."

"We are not sorry about what we did, but we are sorry you heard." Athena said.

"Why did you use the F word?" Harry asked. Bobby tried to keep a straight face. He knew exactly why Athena had used it.

Athena's cheeks reddened as she was reminded of the feeling of Bobby's tongue tasting and teasing her. She took a moment to come up with an explanation. "Just like I wasn't actually yelling at Bobby, I was using the word in a different way. In a different context a word can have a different meaning. It is still a cuss word and I don't want to hear you use it, understood?"

"I understand." Harry nodded. "Can I go now?" Athena nodded. As Harry fled the room he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Should we be concerned May didn't seem at all fazed this morning?" Bobby said.

"She's eighteen." Athena said. "May knows what sex is Bobby."

"Exactly." Bobby said. "And she's dating. Perhaps it's time you revisit this discussion with her." The whole discussion with Harry made Bobby think about his other stepchild. He felt himself feeling protective of her safety. He noticed the surprised look on Athena's face. "Sorry I don't mean to overstep. I--"

"Bobby." Athena gently put her hand on his arm. "You're not overstepping." She was touched by his concern. "Honey." She smiled.

"What?" Bobby noticed her smile. "You are concerned about her." Athena said.

"Of course I am." His face became serious. "Athena? You know I love Harry and May." "I know you do. They know it too." She told him. "Then why are you smiling?" He asked.

"It makes me happy to see how much you care for them. I know you try to be careful of your relationship with them, not overstepping. But you love them." She chuckled. "I terrified Darius, and it was hard for Michael to accept that she was dating, but you are just as protective of her as we are."

Bobby leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athena smiled. "I'm going to talk to our daughter." Bobby nodded.

Athena knocked on May's door, "May, can I come in?"

"Sure." May watched Athena come sit on the bed. As Athena opened her mouth May interjected. "I don't need you to tell me what Harry heard last night."

"That's what I want to discuss." Athena said gently, "Not, Bobby and I." She said quickly. "You."

"What about me?" May put down her phone. "You and Darius have been dating for a while now and I want to make sure you are smart and safe if decide to have sex."

"Mom," May held up her hand hand. "We are not there yet."

"All the more reason to talk about this now." Athena continued. "You are a smart young lady, but I know in the moment you might forget or think protection is not necessary. But it is. You need to be smart."

"I will mom." May promised.

"Sex is fun and intimate." Athena went on. "But it is also serious. Sex can have real consequences."

"Mom, I know. I had sex ed." May told her.

"I'm just reminding you." Athena insisted. "Don't let anyone pressure you into sex. Not a boy, not your friends, no one. It is your choice."

"Okay."May nodded.

"I trust you to make the smart decision. I trust you to think about your actions."

"I promise I will."

"Good. I love you." "I love you too mom."

Athena returned to the kitchen to find Bobby working on the crossword puzzle in that day's paper. Bobby looked up when Athena say down beside him. "How'd it go?" He asked giving Athena his attention.

"I reminded her to be smart, be safe, and use protection." Athena told him.

"You don't trust her?" Bobby was concerned.

"I do." Athena said quickly. "I'm just remembering what I was like at her age."

Bobby smirked leaning back in his chair, "Was the young Athena Carter a rebellious teenager?"

Athena shook her head, "I don't think so, not until I dropped out of law school, but if you ask my mother she may have a different opinion. What about you?"

"Married my high school sweetheart two weeks after I graduated from the fire academy. I remember exactly what it was like to be young and love."

"I should have sent you to talk with May." Athena said lightly." She leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. "Bobby Nash were you prom king?"

Bobby grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Athena's smile only widened. "I can picture it. Young Bobby madly in love sending heart eyes across the classroom. What a romantic you must have been."

"What's changed?" Bobby flirted. "I think the only difference now is I'm sending heart eyes across an emergency scene and not a classroom."

"Bobby." Athena rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Bobby chuckled. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Athena blushed as she pulled the crossword puzzle towards her and tried to answer a few clues.

"I'm going to shower." Bobby announced pausing to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy the puzzle unless you'd like to join me."

"I'd rather not have to explain shower sex to the kids." Athena replied in a hushed tone. "But I think tonight we might need to practice being quieter.

"Hmm, I like that idea. They say practice makes perfect." With that Bobby walked away to enjoy his shower alone, but with thoughts of the night to come.


	97. Bobby's Black Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena knows of Bobby's past, but she has yet to learn about his little black book.
> 
> Set early in season two after the team knows they are dating.

"Bobby," Buck sat at the table beside him. "You okay?" They had recently gotten back from a rough call. 

"Hmm." Bobby looked up. He hadn't heard Buck join him. 

"You doing okay?" Buck was worried.

"Rough call." Bobby twirled his pen in his fingers.

"It was." Buck watched Bobby play with the pen. "What are you doing with that?"

"Nothing." Bobby glanced down at the pen.

"Where, uh, is your book?" It suddenly hit Buck that they lost someone which meant Bobby should be writing down two names in the book. The longer Buck thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he saw the book.

"What book?" A very familiar voice caused both their heads to snap up. Athena's eyes flickered between Bobby and Buck. A feeling settled in her gut that she did not like.

"It's nothing." Bobby stood abruptly. He didn't like the way Athena was looking at him. She was waiting for answers he wasn't willing to give.

Buck turned to Bobby and mouthed "sorry". He didn't know Athena was there. He turned back to Athena, "What are you doing here?" Buck cringed as it came out more callous than he intended. 

"I'm here for dinner." Athena momentarily glanced at Buck before turning her eyes back on Bobby. 

Bobby faltered under her gaze. "Then I better start on dinner." He went to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Athena fixed her mom look on Buck and watched him waiver. "Buck?"

"I didn't know you were standing there." Buck said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Athena folded her arms over her chest. 

"I didn't know you didn't know about the book." Buck looked down.

"What's in the book?" 

"Ask Bobby. It's his secret. I can't share that."

"Okay." Athena nodded. Buck turned to go join Bobby in the kitchen. Athena watched him go and then turned to join Hen.

Buck felt uneasy about the tension he felt over dinner. He felt bad his big mouth put them in this mess. The smiles may have fooled some at the table, but Buck felt the tension at the head of the table. He was grateful when the bell rang halfway through his second plate.

**  
Athena wanted to ask. The way Bobby reacted when when she asked about the book troubled her. It was obvious he was hiding something from her but she didn't know what it could be. Athena was torn between not wanting to push him and being curious about the book. It meant something to Bobby. The way she reacted when he saw her standing there was unsettling. Bobby was in the bathroom while Athena was mulling over the thoughts. 

"Athena?" He saw the conflict in her face when he emerged. "Baby?" 

"It's fine." Athena waved her hand at him.

"You know that's not true." Bobby replied. Athena usually kept her emotions closely guarded. If he could see that much emotion in her face, something was certainly bothering her.

"I don't want to upset you." Athena said. Their relationship was still fairly new and Athena wasn't sure how far to push Bobby.

"You are upset right now, that is worrisome to me." Bobby reached for her hand. "What's on your mind?" He didn't know why she was worried about his reaction.

"The book Buck mentioned earlier, what is it?" Athena held her breath as she read Bobby's face for his reaction.

Bobby nodded slowly, Athena's behavior now made sense. Bobby led her over to the bed and sat down with her. Bobby always thought he would tell her about the book at some point. As soon as he had seen Athena walking towards him in the firehouse, he knew this conversation was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"It was something I carried with me before. I wouldn't let anyone look at it." He chuckled. "I threw Buck against the wall once for looking at it."

"What was special about the book?" 

"I started it when I got transfered to LA. I owed 148 lives to balance the ledger. 148 people died in that fire and I intended to save 148 to repent."

Things started making sense to Athena. "So that's why Buck asked about. He figured you'd be adding a few names after today."

Bobby nodded. "You know, the first name on that list was the resturant arson case we worked together." Bobby told her.

Athena smiled as memories of their early friendship surfaced. "So where's the book now?"

"I don't know." Bobby shrugged.

"You lost it?"

"No," Bobby corrected himself, "I imagine it's decaying somewhere. I tossed it in the trash right before our first date."

"How come?"

"After the motorcycle accident and our talk I did alot of thinking. The only thing that book did was remind me constantly of what I had lost. I thought saving people to make up for those lost was what I should have been doing. I was wrong. My world was myself and that book. I figured out that if I pulled my head out of that book and let myself be grateful for the second chance I was given, that maybe, just maybe I could build a life for myself."

"Thank you for sharing. I know your past is painful and heartbreaking, and those wounds probably won't ever heal completely."

"I don't blame myself anymore, or at least not as much as I used to, but Athena, I'm still ashamed of who I was back then. I know I can't out run those demons. However, I can try to be a better person, a better captain, and..." Bobby stopped himself from saying a better husband.

"And what?" Athena finally spoke after several seconds of silence.

"Athena, you need to know I was not in a good place back then. I was struggling with drugs and alcohol."

"I know." She rubbed his back soothingly. 

"I'm ashamed of the husband and father I was. Athena, I-I… I let them down. I am angry at myself for that. Each name it that book was a painful reminder of what I know longer had. I know what it feels like, and I don't want to do that again, not to you and May and Harry."

"I believe you. Bobby you are a good man. Yes, you've had some tough times, but here you are, still striving to be better. You didn't let yourself get lost at the bottom of a bottle of alcohol or pills. You decided to continue to risk your life for others. I am proud of you. I believe in you." Athena gently placed her hands on his face. "I love you Bobby Nash."

"I love you too." Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" Athena asked him before he could intiate another steamy kiss.

"No, I much rather do this." He leaned down to kiss her again. He felt Athena laugh as his lips tasted her neck. 

The stress of the work day quickly faded as both their thoughts turned to more pleasurable things.


	98. Bobby Takes A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship status is now unknown. How does that make Bobby feel and what is he going to do about it?
> 
> AKA Bobby's POV for Marry Xmas (2x10)

Bobby dropped his keys on the counter when he entered his apartment. It felt quieter than usual. He sighed heavily. He didn't like the uncertainty he felt. Athena's words played on a loop in his head. She asked him to move in. He froze, panicked. Bobby wasn't expecting it. Like he had told her it caught him off guard. Where did this come from? Why did she suddenly want him to move in? So many questions poured into his mind as he kicked off his shoes. 

Were they ready for this step? Was the question Bobby pondered the most as he got into bed. Honestly Bobby hadn't thought about it. He hadn't thought about a future at all. Not because he didn't see one with Athena, but because he was hesitant to let himself do that. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He and Athena were comfortable, happy with where their relationship was. Or so he thought. Maybe Athena wasn't happy? Maybe she wanted more? Was Bobby ready to commit to that? 

Bobby groaned. For an hour now he had stared at the ceiling hoping for sleep to come. Questions, fears, what ifs swam in his mind not letting him rest. Bobby didn't know what to think, what to feel. What was he supposed to do? What did he want to do? That was the real question. Athena had asked him to move in. The ball was in his court as the saying goes. His decision would determine what happened next. Athena's proposal had taken him completely by surprise and Bobby honestly hadn't even considered the possbility yet. But now that it was out there so were all the other implications of that next step: engagement and marriage. Two things that both excited and terrified Bobby. He was completely in love with Athena, but was petrified of what having a family again might mean. Bobby was sure losing another family would break him. He couldn't bring that sort of pain and suffering on Athena and May and Harry. Bobby didn't know what to do. His heart was telling him one thing while his mind was poisoning him with doubt and fear.

The next two days passed unbearably slow. The few times they were on a call with Athena were awkward and weird. Bobby resisted the tempatation to call or text Athena. He knew there was only one thing she wanted to hear from him, an answer. But Bobby didn't have one. He couldn't talk to her until he had a decision. Bobby took his time changing out of his uniform. He still didn't know what to do after his shift. Honestly he knew he still wouldn't know after he was changed, but he let himself believe he would.

Bobby sat on the bench and barely noticed the guys file out of the lockeroom. He didn't even realize Hen had said goodbye until she was coming back to ask if he was okay. Bobby told her everything: Athena asking him to move in, whether he should go to her place or his, and how everything seemed to hang on his answer, which he didn't have.

Hen felt for both of them. Athena was her best friend and as much as it pained her to say it, she told Bobby to end if it he didn't see a future. She knew the breakup would be hard on both of them. And truthfully, Hen was sad too. She thought Bobby and Athena were perfect for each other, but from what she heard from Bobby, maybe it was for the best. Hen quietly got up and left when Bobby didn't say anything else. 

Hen's words were like a shock to Bobby's system. The way she implied maybe their relationship was at an end made Bobby's mind go blank. No. He didn't want that. The thought of their relationship ending made Bobby feel physically sick. Then, like a slap in the face Bobby came to a startling conclusion. Of course it made him sick to think about break up with Athena, because he wanted to spend his life with her. He didn't want to go a day without her. Bobby finally pulled himself to his feet knowing exactly what he was going to.

**

Bobby didn't mind Buck's excessive discussion about soldiers' homecoming videos as he and Buck made dinner. Bobby was only partially paying attention, but Buck didn't seem to notice Bobby's occasional nods or "yep" or "oh really" weren'ttotally genuine. Bobby's thoughts were on something else: the engagement ring tucked away in his truck. Tonight was the night. Bobby was going to give Athena more than an answer to her question. He wasn't nervous, at least not yet. He told himself he still had to get through the last hour of his shift. 

Bobby took his time changing, not because he was procrastinating on leaving work, but because he wanted to look good. Bobby didn't even text Athena that he was on his way. He parked his truck and sat for a moment. Bobby took the ring out of the box. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was a beautiful ring, he hoped she would like it. Taking care to grab the other gift Bobby got out of the car. 

Athena was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. A part of her hoped maybe it was Bobby. But she quickly pushed the hope away, he hadn't spoken to her in two days, why would he suddenly drop by announced?

Bobby felt guilty and anxious as he walked inside. He heard the hurt in her voice when she told him she was unsure he would show up. The guilt stung more as Athena tried to back pedal her proposal. Bobby was quick to tell her that the way she spoke from her heart was something he loved about her. Bobby offered her the first gift.

He watched Athena open it and smiled at her reaction. The key was supposed to be more of an apology and Bobby was pleased to see she appreciated the sentiment. As she looked back down at the box in her hand, Bobby took his chance, dropping to one knee before her. He held up the ring and waited for her to look up. Bobby didn't know what to think when she gasped. He spoke from the heart, he told her how she made him feel. When she reached out to stop him his heart lept into his throat, but then she said yes and Bobby was momentarily stunned. Athena said yes, like actually said yes.

Bobby let Athena pull him to his feet as she stood up. The biggest smile was plastered on his face and his eyes danced merrily. It was still sinking in. It still felt unreal. He told her so. She replied cheekily for him to put the damn ring on her finger. Bobby felt happy tears well in his eyes as he slid the ring into place. He slipped his arms around her waist as she raised herself on her toes to kiss him. 

Bobby picked Athena up and spun her around. Her shriek and laughter rang through the room and made Bobby float higher than cloud 9. Athena had agreed to be his wife. Bobby had a family again, he was home.


	99. Wisdom and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen and Athena have a talk after the attack.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Karen asked. She walked into the bedroom to find Hen sitting, staring at nothing.

"Nothing." As Hen replied she glanced down to read a text from Buck. 

"Who's that?" 

"Buck." Hen answered texting back a quick reply. "He and Maddie were just over at Bobby and Athena's. "He said Athena's looking better, but she's clearly still shaken.'

Karen nodded and was quiet for a minute. "Have you seen her?"

"Not since we all went to the hospital." Hen said.

"Hen, that was two weeks ago." Karen was shocked. "She's your best friend."

"I know. But if I see her, I'm going to make her feel worse. She'll see the 'I told you so' written all over my face."

Karen knit her brow, "Why would you do that?"

Hen sighed, "You know I went to hang out with her when the guys were taking Harry camping. Well, we were talking about Michael's tumor and she was worrying about preparing the kids for his possible death and all that."

"Okay." Karen said slowly still waiting to see the point.

"I pointed out that Michael probably prepared them for this type of thing years ago. Not his death, but you know, the possibility she wouldn't come home after a shift."

"Right." Karen nodded.

"Well Athena completely blew me off. She looked at me like it was the silliest thing I could have said."

"And now she almost got killed." Karen saw the connection.

"Exactly." Hen nodded. "Some bruises and a broken arm isn't too bad. But we all know it could have been worse. Hell, we thought it was." Hen felt herself getting emotional at the thought of that night. "If I go over there, I know that conversation we had will be on both our minds. With everything else right now she doesn't need to be reminded of that."

"Go see you best friend. Even if that conversation does come up, you'll address it and move on. What Athena needs most right now is our love and support. Go be a good friend."

"Okay." Hen kissed her beford texting Athena to arrange a time to visit.

**

"How have you been?" Athena asked pouring Hen a glass of wine.

"Fine." Hen said a little too quickly.

Athena just looked at her before pouring her own glass. 'Well good. I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"What? No." Hen responded. Then she saw the look on Athena's face and knew she was teasing her. She put her glass down on the counter. "Listen, 'Thena, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I understand." Athena did. Hen's words from their last get together were on her mind. "You were right. I was foolish to think I was invincible." 

"Athena you are not foolish." Hen said firmly. "You are damn good at your job. I understand why you didn't want think about that possibility. None of us want to think about that. We wouldn't be able to do our jobs if were were concerned that every call might be our last."

"I was so sure of myself that now I don't know what to think. I can't trust myself. I keep second guessing everything."

"You went through a trauma. It's going to take time before you start feeling like yourself again. Trust me." Hen remembered her own trauma a few months back when she crashed into that poor teenager. For a long time Hen wasn't ready to go back to work and seriously considered quitting. Hen understood exactly what Athena was feeling. Hen let her words sink in, and for a few minutes the friends sipped their wine in silence. Hen finally broached a different topic. "How's Bobby?"

Athena picked her glass up off the counter and downed it. Hen set her own glass down and leaned back waiting for Athena to talk. If Athena had to down the rest of her wine something wasn't right.

"It's been hard. We've been distant." Athena confessed.

"That's understandable." Hen replied. "You've both been through a traumatic experience and you both need time to process."

"I also may have scared him a bit when I lost my temper over the fireplace." Athena admitted.

"Well it does look terrible." Hen chuckled. "But don't you rather he take it out on the fireplace than find comfort in a bottle?"

"Yes, and I will give him some leniency for that, however Michael will not. It was his idea anyway. But Hen," Athena leaned forward. "I don't know if it helped. Sure he feels bad now that he realized how dumb it was, but I don't think it helped him feel any better. When he looks at me I can see it in his face. He looks at me like I'm still laying on that gurney. His gaze is suffocating. It makes me feel small and fragile. I can't talk about it with him."

"Athena, if he doesn't know, how do you expect him to stop making you feel that way."

"I just can't talk about it with him. Not yet."

"Why?" Hen was careful not to push Athena too far.

"Because then I'll have to tell him that every time he comes up behind me I fight the urge to fight him. I feel like I'm being attacked again. I flinch when he touches me and I can see the hurt that causes, so I've just been avoiding him and avoiding talking about any of it."

"You are going to have to deal with this."

"I am. I'm working with the victim's advocate and a trauma counselor. I just can't tell Bobby I'm scared of him. How do I tell the man I love that I'm afraid of him?"

"Not telling him, making him wonder what's going on…believe me, that is hurting him more than anything. He loves you Athena. He is not going anywhere. Bobby wants to help, but he can't if you don't talk to him." Athena just nodded. "I'm not saying you have to tell him every feeling you have or that you have to have sex." Hen ingored Athena's eyebrow raise, "but you need to let him in a little. Even if it is just to say you aren't okay. Just don't completely shut him out. That will cause damage you may not be able to repair."

"This is why you can't ignore me." Athena teased. "I need your advise."

"I missed you too." Hen grinned. She finished off her wine, "And I missed your wine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are almost at chapter 100!
> 
> I've been working on something special to mark the milestone. I can't want to share it with you all soon.


	100. Chapter 100!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100th chapter!!

"Everybody listen up!" Bobby began his morning meeting. "I hope none of you will be too disappointed that I've pushed the morning agenda. There's something else I want to discuss this morning."

"Everything okay Cap?" Chimney couldn't help but notice Bobby looked a little nervous. 

"As you may know, Athena and I are coming up on our second wedding anniversary."

"2 years already?" Hen pretended to be surprised.

"Well Pops, maybe we would know if we were invited to the wedding." Buck joked.

"That's about to change." He paused and watched his team share looks of confusion before continuing. "I want to surprise Athena with a vow renewal for our anniversary." There was a collection of awwws. "But first I want to propose again." Bobby told them.

Buck jumped up and down clapping his hands, "You want us to help you plan the perfect proposal." He was absolutely thrilled.

Bobby nodded. "All I know is I want it to be right here." He walked to the spot where Athena had come to the station and apologized on the day his team found out they were dating.

"Sounds perfect Cap." Eddie smiled.

"I've already started planning the vow renewal. Yes, you will all be invited. I have Athena's parents coming in the morning of. I just need help with a proposal idea."

"We've got you covered Cap." Chimney assured him. 

**  
Over the next few weeks the team planned the proposal. Bobby, Harry, and May secretly worked on the vow renewal details. And Athena didn't suspect a thing.

Athena was driving around with her window cracked, letting in some fresh air as she drove around LA. Her attention sharpened when she heard Maddie over the radio. 

"727-L-30 you're needed at 1800 Dawning Street."

"Copy dispatch, 727-L-30 responding." Athena flipped on her sirens. It was only when she got closer did it register in her mind that the address Maddie gave her was the address of the 118 station. Athena tightened her grip on the steering wheel, but her gut told her not to worry too much. 

When Athena arrived at the station she noticed the trucks were out of the station being hosed down. That was odd, not that the trucks were being cleaned, but that there didn't seem to be any reason for her presence. Athena was about to radio back to dispatch when Hen waved at her. Athena got out of her vehicle. She noticed the music change. The firefighters all stopped what they were doing and began singing...at her? The look of pure joy on Buck's face made Athena very suspicious. Something was definitely up.

"Okay what's going on?" Athena asked her best friend as she recognized the sappy country song, Who I Am With You by Chris Young was being blasted throughout the whole firehouse. It was a favorite of Bobby's and he sometimes would sing it to her in a sappy and romantic, yet goofy way.

"Why don't you ask your husband?" Hen replied with a smile that did not give anything away, yet made it clear that something was for sure going on.

Athena looked around at the singing firefighters. She didn't see her husband among them. "Where is Bobby?" If he was behind this it was strange that he wasn't around. Hen just tilted her head towards the station. Athena gave her a long look before turning to walk inside. 

Athena pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. "Bobby?" She called out. Her eyes fell on the staircase leading up to the loft. There were rose petals strewn about and now Athena was very confused. "Bobby!" Athena called out louder. Maybe he hadn't heard her before over the music.

"Up here!" Came his voice but Athena couldn't see him from where she was standing. Perhaps he was cooking.

"What are you up to Bobby?" Athena muttered to herself and she began climbing the stairs. As he heard Athena climb the steps, Bobby stood up from the couch and walked to the spot. 

"Robert Wade Nash what are you up to?" Athena noticed he was holding roses. She stopped in front of him. "I take it you were the reason Maddie dispatched me here."

"Yes." Bobby nodded. He handed the flowers.

Athena lifted the bouqet to her face and breathed in the smell. While she was touched by his grand gesture she still didn't understand why. "Why am I here? You couldn't wait to give these to me tonight?"

"It occured to me that our two year anniversary is coming up. And I have a question for you." Bobby said casually. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling nervous.

"You couldn't ask me over the phone or later at home?"

Bobby shook his head. "I wanted to ask you right here. This is the spot where you apologized after our first fight and then kissed me in front of my team. So here, in front of my team," Bobby glanced over his shoulder and Athena's eyes followed. She was surprised to see his team standing in the kitchen watching. She noticed the music has stopped too. "I have something to ask you." Bobby got down on one knee.

Athena's free hand flew to her mouth. She waited impatiently for him to speak.

"About two and a half years ago I got on one knee and asked you to marry me. Athena, you fill my heart with love and joy and laughter. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. It hasn't always been easy, but the two years you've been my wife have given me such hope for what the future might bring. You have learned my darkest secrets, celebrated in my happiness, and stood by my side offering unwavering support every day. You complete me. You make me a better man, a better husband, and a better stepfather. I love you. Athena, will you marry me again?" 

"Yes!" Athena ignored the cheers from the kitchen and the tears falling down both of their faces as she pulled him to his feet. "My answer will always be yes." She whispered before kissing him. 

  
Bobby turned to his team. "She said yes!" He beamed. He felt Athena's arms wrap around him. This time when she turned to face Bobby's team there were cheers, smiles, and bottles of sparkling cider being opened.

Hen was the first to break away from the group of firefighters and brought the couple tissues. Buck was right behind her with sparkling cider. "To the newly engaged again couple!" He toasted and everyone cheered.

**  
"I got it!" Athena called when the doorbell rang early Saturday morning. She didn't know who would be stopping by so early. "May!" Athena exclaimed surprised to see her daughter. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home this weekend?"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." May said.

"Well I'm surprised." Athena hugged her. "Come on in."

"Actually I brought another surprise for you." May gestured to someone out of view. 

"Mom?! Dad?!" Athena was stunned. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"Aren't you going to hug us first before you start questioning us?" Beatrice asked before stepping forward and embracing her daughter. 

Athena hugged her dad next. "What are you all doing here."

"Ask Bobby." Samuel smiled at her.

"Bobby knew you were coming?" Athena asked.

"He asked me to pick them up." May said.

Athena turned to May, "Just a minute. He knew you were coming home too?" She turned and walked back into the house. "Robert Wade Nash! You've got some explaining to do!" She yelled walking down into the living room. Beatrice, May, and Samuel followed her, each with amused expressions. Harry jumped up from the table to greet his grandparents and sister.

Bobby looked up casually from his cup of coffee. "Full name already?" He asked. "What did I do?" He hid his smile behind the newspaper.

Athena walked over and pulled the newspaper away. "You neglected to tell me our daughter and my parents were coming to town."

"That would have spoiled the surprise." He said standing up.

"Well, surprise the house isn't prepared for guests."

"Oh it is." Harry's voice caused Athena to turn around, "We've spent weeks preparing." He gave her his best grin.

"Preparing for what?" Athena asked him.

"Your wedding dear." Bearrice smiled.

"My what?" Athena blinked.

"Surprise." Samuel smiled.

Athena turned to Bobby and was not at all eased by his michevious look. "Happy anniversary." He kissed her. "We're getting married today."

"How do you expect me to get married with no notice?" Athena was still in shock.

"With our help of course." A new voice joined in.

"Hen?" Athena didn't think she could be anymore surprised. Hen, Karen, and Maddie stood on the stairs. Athena turned back to Bobby. "You planned all of this?"

He nodded. "I did."

"I don't even know what to say." Athena was speechless.

"All you got to say is I do, but that's not for a few hours. Right now we've got to get you ready to walk down the aisle." Karen said.

"I guess I'm going to a wedding." Athena smiled.

May, Beatrice, Karen, Hen, and Maddie disappeared into Athena and Bobby's room. Not long after the women disappeared Buck, Eddie, and Chimney appeared. 

"Ready for the big day Cap?" Chimney asked.

"You nervous?" Buck asked.

"Why would he be nervous?" Harry looked at Buck. "They are already married."

The older men laughed. "You know I'm a little nervous." Bobby admitted. He squeezed his stepson's shoulder. Bobby hoped Athena would be okay with the wedding he planned. He wanted to blend the small, intimate wedding they did have with the big wedding he had started to plan for her.

"Don't we have a wedding to set up for?" Eddie reminded everyone.

Bobby took control giving instructions to his team to set up little flowers in the yard. In the kitchen he and Harry prepared the food platters.

"Cap." Buck walked into the kitchen. "I believe it's time for you to get dressed. "May handed me your suit it's up in Harry's room."

"How's Athena?"

"No no no." Buck shook his head. "I'm not saying a word. You think Athena's scary?" She dropped her voice, "Beatrice is terrifying."

"You don't need to tell me." Bobby nodded. "And I better change or I will have to answer to Beatrice." With that he left the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Buck knocked on Harry's door. "Bobby. Are you ready?" 

"Yeah." Bobby looked in the mirror one last time.

"You look great, Pops." Buck assured him.

"Thanks kid." Bobby looked fondly upon the young man before him.

"Everyone's in the yard ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready." Bobby walked out and Buck followed. 

In the yard their family and friends were gathered. Bobby walked down the aisle and stood beside his priest who agreed to officiate the ceremony. 

Bobby shook his hand, "Thanks again for agreeing to do this."

"Absolutely Bobby." He smiled.

Bobby turned and watched May and Harry walk beside Beatrice. When they reached their spot in the front, everyone turned expectantly back towards the house to watch Samuel and Athena.

Samuel pushed open the screen door and Athena appeared. Bobby's mouth went dry. He didn't know what he expected to see Athena in. Maybe the dress she wore when they first got married since it's not like he had given her any warning. But Athena emerged from the house in a white floor length gown. The straps sat on her shoulders and the v-neck neckline was modest enough. It was simple and elegant. 

"Breathe." Bobby's priest whispered with a smile. He noticed how awestruck Bobby had become when his wife emerged and swore there were tears in his eyes.

Athena tightened her grip on her father's arm. The way Bobby was looking at her took the breathe out of her lungs. He was looking at her so intensely. The amount of love she felt from him was almost too much for her to handle, but she reminded herself he could see the same in her eyes. She loved the man waiting for her in their yard. 

"That man loves you." Samuel whispered to Athena. He had been a bit skeptical at first, but once Samuel got to know Bobby, he could see how much Bobby loved and cared for his daughter. He knew Bobby would take care of her. The look Samuel saw in Bobby's face only confirmed how he felt about his daughter's husband. 

As she and Samuel crossed the yard Athena's eyes remained fixed on her husband. Buterflies fluttered in Athena's gut. She was excited to recommit herself to Bobby, this time in front of her parents and their friends. Samuel left Athena beside Bobby. After he kissed her cheek, he moved to stand beside his wife. Samuel noticed a hankerchief clutched in his wife's hand, and she muttered something about allergies as she dabbed at her wet eyes.

Athena took Bobby's hands. "Surprise." She whispered. Athena herself had been surprised with the gown, but that was a story for later. 

Athena and Bobby only had eyes for each other as Bobby's priest began the ceremony. Athena panicked slightly when the priest told them they could now say a few words to each other. Of course Athena was unprepared, but she didn't need to prepare to speak from the heart about Bobby.

"I hope you will forgive me." She started. "Not only did my husband fail to mention we'd be doing this today, but he failed to mention I shoulder prepare something." She gave Bobby a light glare. The guests chuckled. "Bobby, you were patient. That's the first thing I remember feeling. You were understanding of where I was in my life and you were patient with me. When we had our first fight, I tested you patience, and I thought I reached the end of it, but it was just the beginning. So there I was making waffles for dinner, and scared of losing you. And that's when I realized I didn't want to push you away, I wanted to pull you close and not let go. Today, you still haven't lost your patience with me. You'll just stand there and just look at me with that "I'll stand here as long as it takes" look in your eyes until I'm ready." She mimicked the expression and everyone laughed. "Sometimes that's three minutes, or three hours or even three days. I honestly don't know how you do it because my patience would be up in about three minutes."

"I know." Bobby said earning some laughs.

"Anyway, your patience with me is nothing short of miraculous. Sometimes it drives me crazy how you seem to know just how long to wait. But I know you are always ready to listen whenever I'm ready to talk. I will test your patience countless times in the years to come, but you will still kiss me good night and say I love you because you love me. And I love you today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives." Athena finished. She rubbed her thumbs genly against Bobby's hands as she waited for him to speak. 

Bobby took a moment to gather his thoughts then spoke. "I will confess after that first fight I wasn't sure that there was going to be a second." Bobby chuckled. "But you apologized, speaking from your heart. That day I learned two things. One, to be more patient with you. Two, I really don't like fighting with you. That's okay because you are usually right, except, you know, when I'm right." Athena smiled at him. "This family can be complicated and crazy, and some people are intimidated by having dinner with their girlfriend's ex-husband and kids after an earthquake, and yes, I'm one of them. I know how much it meant to both of us that your family supported our relationship." Bobby wiped at his tears. "When I proposed, well honestly I wasn't sure you were going to say yes, but if you did, I knew I had found my family." Bobby took a moment to gather himself. He attempted to clear his throat even as the silent tears wet his cheeks. "Athena Carter Nash, you have given me more than your love, you've given me a family and place to call home. I love you."

"I prounounce your vows renewed." The priest smiled. "Bobby, you may kiss your wife."

As he leaned forward, Bobby moved his hands to Athena's sides. Athena moved her hands to Bobby's biceps and closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. Bobby and Athena turned to smile at those gathered in the yard. Athena felt Bobby's arm around her waist. The smiles and cheers warmed their hearts. 

The party that followed filled the house and yard with love and joy and music. Athena took a moment to survey the yard. The kids were all dancing together, Samuel and Beatrice were talking to Michael, the 118 family was eating cake and laughing together. Athena started to wonder where her husband was when she felt his arms snake around her. 

"I was wondering where you were." She said as she turned her head so he could kiss her. 

"Bathroom." He replied.

"Will you be my dance partner?' She asked.

"Always." Bobby took her hands and led her out into the yard.

As Athena and Bobby moved out to dance the kids faded to the edges and everyone watched the couple dance together. 

"I have just one more surprise for you." Bobby said quietly as the couple danced.

"Of course you do." Athena smiled. "Are you going to tell me? Or give me a hint?"

Bobby leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Honeymoon suite." 

Athena's smile widened as he lifted his gaze back to hers, "You spoil me."

"I'm just trying to make the occasion worthy of the bride." Bobby said lightly before kissing her again.

It was another hour or so before Bobby and Athena said good-bye to their guests and left for their night alone. It was almost surreal for Athena to be standing in that hotel room.

"It's so quiet." She chuckled. The day had been filled with familly and friends, laughter, and music. Now she and Bobby were alone.

Bobby clasped his hands around Athena's waist. Smiling he leaned down to kiss her. As Athena parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Mm, I love you." Athena smiled pulling her lips away.

"I love you too." He looked down at her, letting his hands slide up and down her sides. "You look absolutely stunning. Where did you get this dress?"

"Well I was going to wear the dress I wore when we got married, but momma had other ideas."

"That woman continues to surprise me." 

"Me too." Athena agreed. "Thank you for today. This day was perfect. Nothing will compare to our wedding, but this was close. I'm glad we could share this day with everyone."

"Me too, but." Bobby paused.

"But what?" Athena raised her eyebrows.

"But I'm very happy to be alone with you know."

"Oh really?" Athena teased. "You want to be alone with me? Why would you want that?"

"Because I have many plans for us tonight."

Athena gently put her hand on his chest. "Oh no Captain. You planned all day. It's time for my plan."

"And what is your plan Mrs. Nash?" Bobby flirted.

"I rather show you." Athena took his hand pulled him towards the bedroom.

Bobby was quick to wrap Athena in his arms when they entered the bedroom. He was more than a little eager to get tangled in the sheets with his wife.

"Wait, Bobby, wait." Athena pushed against his chest.   
"I need to get out of this dress first." She turned around so Bobby could help. Goosebumps erupted as Bobby kissed her newly exposed skin while slowly unzipping the dress. "Bobby." Athena moaned. 

Bobby smiled, "There you go." The straps fell down her arms but Athena didn't move. 

She was still in awe at how Bobby could do something so simple yet it left her feeling so much. Her body craved his touch, his hands were still on her back. "Don't stop touching me." She spoke softly.

"Never." Bobby leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Athena let the dress fall into a puddle on the floor. She carefully stepped out of it and bent down to pick it up. "I expect to see you in much less when I get back." Bobby only nodded. He stared after her lingerie clad figure. 

Bobby removed his white button down, the tee shirt he wore underneath, and his socks and shoes.

"Well that's better, but not what I had in mind." Athena said slyly when she returned. 

"Well I'll never look at good as you." Bobby took her back in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, you understimate yourself baby." Athena remarked, her hands raking his chest. 

"You. Are. A. Godess." Bobby punctuated each work with a kiss.

"Bobby." Athena put her finger on his lips. "Stop talking and let me take you to bed already."

Athena pulled Bobby over to the bed. Before she let him sit on edge of the bed, Athena helped him remove the last of his clothes. Athena moved to stand between his legs, her hands gently touching his thighs, slowly moving towards his waist.

"I can't begin to tell you how much today meant. To declare our love, this time in front of those who mean so much to us, that was special."

"I'm glad. It was truly special." Bobby agreed.

"Bobby." Athena paused, taking his face in her hands before kissing him. 

Athena dropped her hands to her shoulders, down his arms, and back to his thighs. As she lowered herself to her knees she moved her lips down his chest. Athena could see effects of her actions on his manhood. She looked him in the eyes. 

Bobby's eyes closed as he felt her lips around his tip. He held his breath as her lips moved further down his cock. "Mm!" Bobby moaned. Athena's lips gently caressed his member. "Oh! Athena!" Bobby thrusted his hips, Athena's tongue was now teasing him. "Baby don't stop!" He begged tossing his head back. "Yes!" Bobby cried. "Athena!!" Bobby cried, his body trembling as he came.

Athena grinned when she saw the satified look on Bobby's face. She climbed onto the bed beside him. "You look pleased." She teased.

Bobby chuckled as he pulled Athena on top of him. His hands easily moved up her sides. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to his and Bobby could taste himself. 

Without breaking the kiss. Bobby unclipped Athena's bra, pulling it from her body. Athena's legs straddled Bobby's waist. Athena roughly ran her hands in Bobby's hair as he capture one of her nipples in his mouth. "Oh Bobby!" Athena moaned, her nails scratching his scalp. "Oh yes, Bobby!" His tongue circled her other hardened nipple.

"Athena." Bobby groaned feelings his erection growing. 

He dropped his hands to her hips. His right hand reached between Athena's legs and stroked her sex. Athena breathed heavily in response. Bobby teased Athena, gently stroking her several times before he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Ahh!" Athena gasped. Bobby's fingers explored her depths. Athena gently rocked her hips into his hand as he moved his fingers inside her. "Please Bobby!" Athena begged. 

"What do you need?" He asked, his fingers continuing to push Athena towards the edge.

"Make me come." Athena panted. Bobby moved his thumb to stroke her clit in a circular motion. "Oh God yes!" Athena's fingers tightened in Bobby's hair. Bobby's name tore from her lips as he gave her what she wanted.

Bobby gently pulled his fingers from her depths and rested his hands on her hips while her breathing stabilizing. He felt her cum running down her legs and a some dripping onto his cock.

Athena reached for his cock, gently rubbing herself over him. Bobby growled. Athena climbed off Bobby and moved further onto the bed before laying down. Athena grinned when Bobby turned to look at her. 

"Come here." She beckoned for him to come over to her. She giggled as Bobby crawled over to her positioning himself on top of her. 

"I'm here." He said cheekily. "Now what?"

"Oh, I think you know." Athena put her arms around his neck. She pulled his lips down to hers, wrapping her legs around his waist as he did so. 

"I do." Bobby said breaking the kiss. 

Bobby stroked Athena's legs as he unwrapped them from his waist. Athena spread her legs wide and watched Bobby settle between her legs. Athena gripped his biceps as she felt him enter her. Athena raised her hips towards Bobby's. Starting slowly, but with increasing urgency, Bobby thrusted his hips into Athena's. 

Athena raked her nails down Bobby's back. "Fuck Bobby!" Her legs quivered.

"Athena!" Bobby grunted roughly thrusting into her.

"Yes!! Oh Bobby, yes!" Athema cried out coming for the second time.

Bobby was prepared for Athena's release. He managed to thrust a handful more times before his own release overcame him. "Fuck Athena!" Bobby swore barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of her.

Athena was still feeling subtle waves of pleasure as Bobby removed himself and laid beside her. 

Athena rolled over and rested her chin on his chest. 

"Yes?" Bobby noticed she was staring at him.

"Nothing." Athena shook her head. "Just thinking about how amazing my husband is. I know life isn't easy, and we've had our share of fights, but I can't even describe the amount of love I feel when you look at me." Athena felt herself getting a little emotional. "And I'm not great at sharing my feelings, but I hope you know I love you with my whole being. Sometimes I wish I could express it better."

"Stop." Bobby said softly. "I know you love me. Athena, we all show our love in our own way. I've never doubted that you are as in love with me as I am with you. You express youself in your own way, which is one of the countless things I love about you. Okay?"

Athena nodded, "Okay. Ready for bed?"

Bobby yawned. "You tired me out." He winked.

"This whole day was exausting, but I loved every second."

"Me too. Especially the moments I spent with you."


	101. Bobby Is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby isn't feeling well.

Bobby rolled out of bed slowly that morning. The moment his eyes opened he knew something wasn't right. He felt terrible. He felt dizzy but he was lying in bed. He was cold, but he was buried up to his neck in the bed and was sweating. A wave of nausea passed over him as he struggled to sit on the edge of the bed. Groaning he stood up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. 

"You okay Bobby?" May asked looking up from her cereal.

"Fine." Bobby turned to make coffee. This throat stung as bile rose in his throat.

"Morning everyone." Athena greeted. She fastened her watch as she entered the kitchen. 

Bobby smelt her shampoo before he felt her hand on his back.

"Bobby you look terrible." Athena knitted her eyebrows.

"I'm fine just feeling a little off. I'll be fine once the coffee kicks in and I get to work."

"I think the only place you are going is back to bed."   
She placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Yeah. Back to bed Captain."

"It's not that bad." He tried to tell her, but Athena frowned. "I'm okay." He tried to convince himself as much as anyone else. He watched Athena's found deepen. Bobby sighed and nodded, giving in. 

Athena turned to May, "I'm sorry baby, we're going to cancel our girl's day.

"Woah, no one is cancelling anything." Bobby interjected. "Go get your hair and nails done. I'll be fine for a few hours. Besides I'll probably be asleep anyway." 

"Okay." Athena nodded. He left the kitchen and headed back to bed.

  
Athena and May finished their breakfast. When May went to her room to finish getting ready, Athena went to check on Bobby. He was still awake.

"Honey, how are you?" She asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"Tired." He mumbled.

"Can I get you anything?" Athena brushed her fingers through his hair.

"No." Bobby mumbled. He didn't think he could get up. 

"What are you feelings?"

"Dizzy, nauseous, gross." Bobby replied.

"Harry is at his friend's house. You're sure you are okay to be alone?" Athena asked. He didn't look good. A part of her still wanted to call off her morning with May and stay with Bobby.

"I'm going to try to sleep." Bobby said closing his eyes. 

"Okay. Your phone and the remote are right here." She moved them to the edge of the night stand. "We'll be back around 12:30." Athena kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

  
Sometime later Bobby opened his eyes. According to his watch it was only about 11:30. A wave of nausea came over Bobby. He was going to be sick. Moving slowly and praying he'd make it to the toilet Bobby made his way to the bathroom. He all but collapsed on the floor next to the toilet and emptied his stomach of what little coffee he had drank and laat night's dinner. Bobby leaned against the wall. The smell made him gag. Moments later his head was back over the bowl. Bobby managed to reach up and flush the toilet, but didn't have the strength to get up. The thought of moving made him woozy.

"Bobby." Athena's voice carried through the bedroom  
She noticed the door to the bathroom was open and saw him slumped against the wall by the toilet. "Bobby!" She hurried across the room.

"I had to throw up and then couldn't get up." He told her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She was relieved he made it to the toilet and wasn't lying in bed beside his vomit. "Do you think you can make it back to bed if I help?"

"Yeah." Bobby gripped her hand and slowly got to his feet. He still felt a little light heated and dizzy but he was no longer nauseous. Slowly the couple walked back to bed. Athena pulled back the covers for Bobby and tucked him in. "Go." He said gently. "I don't want to get you sick."

"You can't push me away that easy. In sickness and in health." She reminded him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm taking care of you." Her voice had an air of finality. She turned and left the room. In a few minutes she was back with a glass of water and some crackers. "For when you feel like it." She said.

"Athena," Bobby spoke quietly. "Will you come lay with me."

"Of course." Athena walked to her side of the bed and grabbed her book. 

Once she got comfortable, Bobby rested his head on her. Athena gently stroked his hair while she read. After a chapter she put the book down. A hand on his forehead told Athena his fever had likely broken. She soon found her felt lulled to sleep by the steady sounds of Bobby's breathing.


	102. A Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another early dating fic.

Bobby's phone buzzed with a text. Bobby let out an audible breath. He had expected Athena an hour ago when her shift ended but he hadn't heard from her. He had already sent two texts and tried to call. Athena's text provided a little comfort: Held up at work. On my way now.

"Hi." Bobby greeted when he opened the door twenty minutes later.

"Hi." Athena replied. But her smile was a tired one.

"What's wrong?" Bobby's own smile vanished as she stepped into his apartment.

"Rough day." She placed her purse on the counter as he shut the door. "Now kiss me please." She told him.

Bobby bent down and kissed her. Athena hissed, jumping away from Bobby when his hands presses into her back.

"You're hurt?" Bobby was worried.

"It's just a bruise. Got into a conflict and fell against something. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Bobby retorted. If it was nothing she wouldn't have reacted as she did. "Let me see."

"If it will make you feel better." Athena turned around and raised her shirt. 

Bobby gently ran his finger tips over the three inch bruise on the right side of her back. Athena winced. The dull ache turned into a sharper pain when Bobby touched it. The bruise had an ugly green tint now. 

"It's just a bruise." Athena told him.

"It's a nasty bruise." Bobby let her drop her shirt. "Are you sure you didn't bruise a rib pr any internal organs?"

Athena nodded. "I got short exam. That's why I was late. It's just a bad bruise."

"I'll get you some ice."

"No, I just want to eat dinner and curl up in bed."

Bobby nodded. "Go change and then we can eat. Dinner is just staying warm in the oven."

"I'm sorry you had to wait on me. We can eat now I'll change after dinner."

"Okay." Bobby nodded.

After dinner Athena got up to help clean. Bobby kicked her out of the kitchen. 

"Go" Bobby insisted. "I've got this."

Athena opened her mouth to argue but the look on Bobby's face told her not to try. She simply nodded and headed into the bedroom to prepare for a shower. Bobby finished cleaning dinner and went to wait in the bedroom for Athena to finish her shower. 

Bobby changed into his pajamas and flipped on the news. He shut it off when Athena came out of the bathroom.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"The water didn't feel great on my back, but I feel refreshed." Athena answered.

Athena got into bed and curled up against Bobby. But as soon as she was settled he was getting up.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked but got no reply.

Bobby walked into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. Then he went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"Here." He said returning to bed. "Ice your back."

"It's a bruise Bobby. It will go away in a few days." She insisted. Bobby just looked at her. Athena sighed. "Fine." Begrudgingly she took the ice. "I don't know why you had to make such a big deal." She grumbled laying back on the ice pack.

"Because I love you and I want to take care of you. In the grand scheme of harm and danger you're right, a bruise isn't much, but it's not a small bruise. I can tell it's painful for you. Athena, I'm not trying to be annoying or nagging."

Athena was silent for almost a minute and Bobby thought she wasn't going to say anything at all. But then she spoke. "I'm sorry that I was being difficult. Showing vulnerability is not something I do if I can help it. You make me feel safe. I know I can be myself around you, and be vulnerable, but I'm still working on it. If I came home with a bump or bruise Michael won't know how to act. He'd either pretend not to notice or care too much. I'd see the fear flash in his eyes as he tried not to image what more could have happened or what happened. But you just looked at me with understanding. You know the bumps and bruises are par for the course, yet you still cared enough to bully me into icing."

"I did not bully." Bobby protested.

"You did." Athena smiled.

"Fine." Bobby conceded. "But I'm you boyfriend and I'm going to take care of you."

"Does that mean you'll rub my feet?"

"Absolutely." Bobby nodded.

He moved down on the bed and took her feet in his lap. Their conversation drifted to lighter topics. After fifteen minutes Bobby took the ice pack back to the kitchen. When he returned Athena was already under the covers.

"Good night." Bobby kissed her getting comfortable beside her.

"Good night Bobby."


	103. Leaving Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena are both surprised when they find things that belong to the other in their homes. (And yes, some sexiness too!) 
> 
> An early relationship fic (early season 2)
> 
> Chapter Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby rolled over. His eyes opened when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. By the time the door opened, he was awake. 

"I thought you had the day off." Bobby said to Athena. He was disappointed to find her dressed. He was hoping for a little morning time in the sheets before they got up for the day.

"I got called in." She said. Athena sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

Bobby sighed audibly and put his arm around her waist. He pouted. "I had other plans for this morning."

"I did too." Athena said stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Did they involve you and me in this bed?" Bobby teased.

"Or the shower." Athena grinned.

Bobby groaned. "Tease." He gently pulled her down to the bed and kissed her.

"Bobby I've got to go." But Athena made no effort to get up.

"Really? Bobby straddled her.

  
She could feel his hard cock and knew he woke up that way. Athena moaned. "Bobby." He was making it very hard for her to think about getting up. "I'm going to be late."

"I'll be quick." He started tugging on Athena's pants.

"Ten minutes." Athena told him helping him tug down her pants.

"You know I don't need that long." Bobby pushed her legs apart.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned tilting her head back. Yes, he knew exactly how to take care of her needs.

Bobby didn't waste his time. He promised to be quick and he wanted to make sure Athena came too. As he entered her, Bobby stroked her clit. Athena gasped. Bobby's fingers teased her while his cock stretched and filled her. 

Athena found Bobby's lips with her own. "Don't stop." She begged feeling her body racing towards climax. She closed her eyes enjoying Bobby's actions. His thumb circled her enlarged clit, his member filled her, sliding deep between her folds. Bobby began to grunt with each thrust. His control on his body slipping. Bobby couldn't hold himself back much longer and his body ached.

"Oh! Oh Bobby! Yes, make me come!" Athena cried out as her orgasm hit.

Bobby couldn't hold back when Athena's muscles clenched around him. "Athena!" Bobby yelled coming too. 

"Thank you." Athena grinned widely. She pushed Bobby off of her. She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful but she did need to get to work.

"I promised I would be quick." Bobby fell back against the bed, his now limb cock still throbbing with pleasure.

Athena's legs were a bit shaky as she pulled her pants up. "I didn't doubt you." Athena leaned down to kiss him. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Bobby replied after the kiss. "Be safe out there Sergeant."

Athena walked out of Bobby's apartment with a bounce in her step and sway in her hips. Morning sex always put her in a good mood.

Bobby stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes after he heard the door close behind Athena. Finally he got himself up for a shower. He bent down to grab a new razor from under the sink. Bobby paused. Next to his pack of razors were a few items that were not there last week and certainly didn't belong to him. Among the items were a box of tampons, some hair products, and makeup. Bobby smiled. He snapped a picture and send it to Athena and said "Glad you feel at home." With that Bobby got in the shower. He knew she was driving to work so she wasn't going to reply right away.

By the time Bobby got out of the shower Athena had responded. "I always feel at home with you. I hope you don't mind." The text was accompanied by a kiss emoji.

"Of course not." Bobby sent back with a smiley face emoji.

**

"Eh Mom." Harry walked into the kitchen where Athena was reviewing May's English paper.

"Yes, Harry?" Athena didn't look up till she heard May laugh.

"These aren't mine. And I don't think they are dad's." Harry held up boxers he found in his laundry. He didn't say they were Bobby's but that much was obvious.

Athena felt her face warm but tried not to show her embarrassment. She had done a load of laundry before Harry and knew Bobby had tossed some clothes in her hamper when he was over last, so they must have accidently been left in the washer or drier. She held out her hand and Harry handed the garment to her. Athena left the room to put Bobby's underwear in her bedroom. When she returned Harry was back in his room and May was looking far too gleeful.

"What?" Athena looked suspiciously at May.

"So Bobby's been staying at the house?" May asked. Even though the kids had only known about their relationship for a few weeks, now that everyone knew it felt much more serious. 

Athena paused before replying. She didn't need her daughter thinking about what she and Bobby got up to. "Yes." Athena nodded. "When you and your brother are at your father's, Bobby sometimes comes over." 

"Mom don't be embarrassed." May smirked at the look on her face.

"I'm not." Athena defended herself. She was anything but embarrassed. "I know this is an adjustment for you and Harry. It might be strange for you to see me with someone who isn't your father. I want you to know that Bobby and I want to be mindful of that."

"I can tell Bobby makes you happy mom. And I'm glad."

"Thank you honey." Athena smiled. "He does."

"Hey!" Bobby turned towards Athenas as she tossed something at him that landed on top of his book. He looked down and noticed it was his underwear. "What was that for?"

"You left that here." Athena said crawling onto the bes and sitting beside him.

"Just something to remind you of me until I saw you again." Bobby joked. 

"Aw that's sweet... only Harry found it in his laundry." Athena laughed at the shocked face Bobby made.  
"I guess I wasn't careful when I was doing laundry."

"How did Harry react?" Bobby sounded serious. 

"He gave it to me." Athena said nonchalantly. She noticed the uneasy look on his face. "May thought it was funny." She added. "It wasn't a big deal. Now they know you sometimes stay over when they are at Michael's but that's all."

"I'm glad it didn't cause any issues. I know we're both feeling like this is serious but it's still new to them." Bobby said earnestly.

"It's sweet that you're concerned." Athena smiled. "I put your tee shirt and shorts in a drawer." She pointed to the bottom drawer in her dresser. "I cleared it out for you in case you might like to leave more than just your underwear."

Bobby kissed her. "I'd like that." 

Athena deepened the kiss and moved his book to the nightstand. Without breaking the kiss Bobby guide Athena on top of him.

"Athena." Bobby moaned pushing her night gown up her stomach.

Athena raised herself up so Bobby could push down the covers that were up arpund his waist. She was thrilled to see he was completely naked. Bobby repositioned the pillow behind his back. Athena moved her hands from his shoulders to the headboard.

"Oh!" Athena cried out feeling Bobby push a finger inside her. Athena rocked her hips into his hand. Bobby added another finger and gently rubbed her clit.

A wave of pleasure spilled from Athena. He removed his fingers. Athena watched his cock harden under his own touch. He rubbed the fingers coated in her juices over his member. Athena wiped the precum from his tip and brought it to her lips. 

"Athena." Bobby groaned. Athena had taken him in her hand. He moved his hands to her hips. "Tease." He growled. Athena was gently parting herself with his cock but refused to give either of them the satisfaction of penetration.

"Tell me what you want." Athena whispered. Her voice husky with desire.

"I want you to ride me." Bobby replied his voice equally low and husky with lust.

"Bobby." His name was drawn out as she guided his member inside her. "Oh yes!" Athena moaned once he was buried between her legs. 

Athena tightened her grip on the headboard. A look and Bobby knew what was coming. He held her hips to help guide him. Leveraging herself with the headboard, Athena raised herself up and lowered herself down his shaft.

"Athena!" Bobby grunted. Before he could collect himself Athena was doing it again. 

Athena panted heavily. She felt the sweat forming on her brow. Harder and faster she rode him. 

"Oh! Oh! Athena! Oh!" Bobby moaned. "So good!" 

"Bobby" Athena panted. 

"Yes! Oh don't stop. Yes! Ah! Yes!" Bobby's body was shaking violently with the force of his orgam.   
Athena their joint release as hers quickly followed. "Oh Athena!" He felt the waves of her orgasm around his cock, still inside her, adding to the pleasure he felt.

"Oh my!" Athena sighed getting off Bobby's lap.

"I was thinking," Bobby spoke in a playful tone, "if I just stopped wearing clothes when I'm here you wouldn't need to worry about the kids finding my clothes in the laundry."

Athena laughed, "I think you're just looking for an excuse to stay in bed." Being a practical person Athena knew it wasn't a real suggestion but that doesn't mean she didn't love the idea of spending a whole day in bed with her man.

Bobby rolled towards her, "Are you saying you don't want me naked and in your bed?"

"Oh I absolutely want you naked and in my bed." Athena replied. She couldn't explain the warmth that came over her. He made her feel in ways she had never felt before both sexually and emotionally. Although she wasn't ready to think about what a future together might look like, she knew she wanted Bobby in hers.


	104. Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is a collection of first... so I guess you could call this chapter the first time Bobby thought what if that was the last time?
> 
> Around 3x17
> 
> I felt this one in my heart. 🥰

Bobby wasn't surprised to find another post-it on Athena's pillow the next morning. He sighed irritably. He was proud of her and the work she was doing on this task force, but he longed for the days when he'd wake up with his arms around her or when they'd eat as a family at dinner time. He would even take bickering over how to organize the fridge if it meant having Athena around.

The post-it looked like the dozen other ones Bobby had received the last two weeks: Don't expect me for dinner. I love you. 

"I love you too " Bobby said to himself as he got out of bed. 

As he showered he tried to think about the last time he had actually seen Athena. She was home after he was asleep and gone in the morning without waking him. Three days ago they had been on a call together so he saw her briefly, but that wasn't the same as having time with his wife. It was almost a tease Bobby mused. He saw her and could talk to her but couldn't kiss her, or hold her, or do what he really wanted to do…

  
"Morning Cap!" Buck grinned his boyish grin as he sat down to the plate of eggs Bobby pushed in front of him.

"How is it that Buck is the most morning person of us all?" Chimney teased.

"What you see is the glow of a 5 mile run at sunrise." Buck remarked. "Exercise Chim, it's the secret."

Bobby was about to comment when his phone rang. Athena was facetiming him. Bobby glanced to make sure the stove was off and walked towards the couch.

"Uh what?" Buck turned to Hen. He was a little disappointed Bobby just walked away.

"Why does he look so tense?" Eddie asked joining the others. They all looked. Bobby always relaxed around Athena. That giddy with love demeanor he had from day one never fading.

"Athena's been working on a special case." Hen shrugged. "I talked to her briefly yesterday. She's been taking extra shifts."

"It's a dangerous case." Eddie agreed. "Of course Bobby's worried about her." The team went back to their breakfast.

  
"I missed you this morning." Bobby told her.

"I got to work." Athena said.

"Of course." Bobby nodded. He understood but he felt the frustration building under his skin. "Are you going to be home at all tonight?" Bobby didn't mean to say it like that but it came out snappy.

Athena gave him a famous eyebrow raise. "I don't know." She said slowly. "Something going on?"

"It's fine." Bobby sighed knowing "I don't know" was likely to become a no. 

"Are you upset at me for working?" Athena pushed. 

"No." Bobby replied shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Bobby challenged.

"Wh-"

"Because you've hardly been home in two weeks Athena."

"You're mad." Athena glared.

"No-" Bobby raised his voice slightly, "I'm-" the alarm rang out. "Shit." Bobby grumbled. But only Athena heard over the sound of the alarm. "I gotta go." Bobby hung up. He followed his team down the stairs.

"Everything okay Cap?" Hen had been watching him out of the corner of her eye and his conversation with Athena looked tense even if she couldn't hear anything they were saying. 

"Is it too much for me to ask for my wife to come home and sleep in our bed?" Bobby asked her but climbed into the truck without waiting for a reply.

Hen blinked and climbed into the truck. She looked at Bobby who stared straight ahead and didn't say much. Hen didn't say anything as Bobby returned to his captain-y self when they arrived at the scene. Hen didn't give Athena another thought until she heard dispatch relay Athena's call number a few hours later.

Hen couldn't read the look on Bobby's face. Then once they had all jumped into the truck he was in the captain's seat so she couldn't see his face anyway. She knew what she was feeling. Athena was her best friend. She tried to think about the job but it was hard when they heard Athena struggling on the other end of the radio.

Bobby refused to change the channel. Honestly he had so many thoughts running thrpugh his mind he didn't know how he managed to focus on one. It was probably the worst, but can you blame him? Bobby feared they would be too late or something would happen to her…something worse. Then the gun went off and Bobby felt his whole body scream, but no words came out and Bobby didn't move. He couldn't believe the worse. Not yet. Not until he saw her body with his own eyes. 

Bobby's thoughts shifted to their last conversation. That morning, when she called, did he say I love you before hanging up? Then was their last kiss? When was the last time they were home together? Bobby fought back the tears. He begged to be able to tell her one more time he loved her. To hear her say it back to him. 

"Hey." Bobby jumped when he felt Athena's hand on his shoulder and her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You said you were coming to bed soon…that was an hour ago." She said gently. She saw a distracted look in his eyes. When his gaze shifted to her she pulled her robe tighter around her body.

"Sorry." Bobby said.

"Don't be sorry." Athena pulled out the chair beside his and sat down. From the soft glow of the light in the kitchen she could see how tired he looked. "Talk to me Bobby. I can handle it." Since the attack a few days ago Athena got the sense Bobby was holding her at arms length, trying to protect her from something, only she didn't know what. 

"The morning that you were attacked." Bobby cleared his throat. "You face timed me." Athena nodded remembering that and he continued. "I was irritated because we hadn't had a real conversation in weeks. I'm not saying I don't appreciate your work." Bobby quickly added not wanting her to think that was his opinion, especially now when Athena was comtemplating her future. "The entire drive to the storage building I kept trying to think of the last time we had a meaningful conversation. The last time we kissed. I thought I lost you and all I could think about was having one more moment with you. A chance to say I love you, to look into your eyes and tell you how beautiful you are, how much I love us and the relationship we have built. I was angry at myself for letting it get to this." 

"Get to what?" Athena asked unsure what he was referring to now.

"The post-its, the texts and calls, the face time. I understand our schedules aren't always going to line up. There are going to be days we don't see each other. But I need more. I need you to be present. I…I hate to bring this up now," Really Bobby didn't want Athena feeling blamed or guilty, "Almost loosing you made me realize how much we've been out of touch the past two weeks. I…I'm just so glad my last memory of you wasn't a post-it."

Athena couldn't stop her tears. To hear Bobby talk about her absence in their family pained her. It reminded her back when her and Michael were going through the divorce and Athena picked up extra shifts or made excuses not to be home. "I don't want our last memory to be a post-it either." Athena said. "I'm sorry I was absent. I'm sorry that this family and you stopped feeling like a priority. You and the kids are the most important priorities in my life." Athena kissed him slowly. "I love you Bobby."

"I love you too." Bobby hugged her. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Athena ignored the slight pain in her broken arm as he hugged her. She didn't realize how much she missed him. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel secure. "Will you come to bed now?"

Bobby nodded. "Gladly."

  
"Bobby." Athena said once the lights were out and they were in bed. "I'm sorry it took a near death experience for me to see I pushed you away."

Bobby held Athena against his body and didn't reply right away. He took a few moments to just hold her in his arms. "You didn't push me. I never left you. I was always right here waiting for you."

"Thank you." Was all Athena managed to say. 


	105. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x18
> 
> After her talk with Kara Athena realizes she has no idea what is next for herself.

It was another quiet day at home. The kids were at school and Bobby was at work. And of course there was nothing for Athena to do. Bobby and the kids were diligent about doing all the housework so she didn't have to do anything but rest. Athena didn't like that because other than being a little sore and having one working arm, she was more than capable of helping out around the house and doing things for herself, even when those tasks took longer than usual.

Athena took her cup of coffee outside. It was a lovely morning. Spring was starting to turn into summer. As she sat down she remembered her conversation with Kara the day before. Her question to Kara still on her mind: what if that part of me never heals? What if her gut was broken and she couldn't trust herself again? She was trying to listen to Kara and not blame herself for the attack, but she blamed herself for her decisions leading up to it.

Athena walked into the bedroom and picked up her badge. Looking down at it, the sight of it brought a swell of emotions rising through Athena. The force of them terrifying her. She dropped the badge into the open drawer and slammed it shut. The weight of the emotions caused Athena's breath to come in heavy breaths, her heartbeat thumbing in her ears. Athena was not an unemotional person, she just usually kept them hidden, especially at work. Now she felt overwhelmed feeling too many feelings at once. She didn't know how she felt. Her feelings contradicting herself. Her mind attempting to shield her from the truama, blocked out the most crucial memories leading Athena to be frustrated with herself. As a result Athena just tried to stop feeling any emotion and push away motions that she didn't want to deal with.

"I quit." Athena said quietly to herself. The only way to make it go away was to know she'd never be in that position again, or so she told herself. 

Athena hated feeling the way she did. She didn't miss the uneasy glances from her kids when they saw her every morning and were reminded of her injuries. She didn't like how Bobby watched her like she was made of glass. Athena wasn't fragile. Her strength may have been shattered but that didn't make her weak. She was still Athena Carter Nash. One of LA's finest. A police sergeant. "Well that lasted less than a minute." Athena muttered to herself, referring to her decision to quit. Athena sighed in annoyance. See, this Athena couldn't figure out what she wanted. Athena glanced down at the drawer she had dropped her badge in and walked out of the room. She was determined to get some housework done while nobody was home to tell her to rest.

**  
"I'm so glad you're here." Athena told Hen as she welcomed her inside. 

"Uh oh." Hen teased. "Medical leave boring you already." Athena had been home less than a week.

Athena managed to smile. "I'm just happy to see someone whose not looking at me like I'm made of glass."

"Ah." Hen understood. "You got a house full of worriers."

"The kids, Bobby, even Michael when he stops by. Everyone wants me to sit down and rest. Or ask me how I am. I know it was scary for them. I know they are thinking worse could have happened."

"Worse almost did happen." Hen jumped in. She didn't need a reminder. She had had a few bad nights of sleep as she listened to Athena's struggle.

Athena nodded. "So I keep hearing, but I don't remember."

Hen smiled fondly as she thought back on something Athena had said to her a few years back and which Hen repeated back to Athena about Emmett. "It's the not knowing that haunts us."

"Exactly." Athena replied. "Bobby looks at me with all the knowledge. Kara arrives with her little file with everything. But I'm the one that got attacked. How come I can't remember?" 

"Who is Kara?" Hen asked.

"The victim's advocate who is working with all of his victims to prepare them for testifying in court." Athena said. 

"Are you going to testify?"

"Everyone thinks I should." Athena dodged.

"I didn't ask what anyone else said. I'm asking you."

"I don't know. I can't remember much. I don't think I'll be very helpful."

"The trial won't be for a little while. You've got time for your memory to come back."

"Yeah." Athena nodded. "And if it doesn't?" Both of them let the question hang unanswered in the air. Hen remained quiet. She could see Athena was struggling with voicing her feelings. "I don't sleep. That night plays on a loop. My call to dispatch, going into investigate, he attacks me and then everything goes black. Next thing I see is being in the back of the ambulance and Bobby's face."

"What about his face?" Hen remembered that night. She was there in the ambulance with Bobby and Athena. 

"When I saw his face, I thought I was dying. Bobby looked like he lost me. I can't shake that and I can't tell him. I can't bring myself to talk about that night with him. We've talked about the possibility before, but now that it has happened I think we are both dealing with that."

"To be fair to Bobby we all thought you were dead. It did not sound good." Hen didn't point out that her own face probably had a similar expression as Bobby's.

"See." Athena sighed. "I don't know that. I can't remember that. I know I fired my gun because I  
Elaine let me read the police report, but I have no recollection. I can't offer him any comfort because I don't know what to tell myself."

"It won't be forever." Hen told her. She hoped it was true. Hen wasn't sure what to think if Athena never remember. She didn't know what that would mean for Athena and Bobby. Both of them definitely had some healing of their own in addition to their healing as a couple .

  
**

"Hey." Bobby announced his presence in case Athena didn't hear his footsteps.

Bobby pulled out the chair next to her. He noticed Athena was holding her badge between her fingertips. His mind flashed back to when she pulled it from her hip after catching Emmett's killer and her collasping in his arms. She had a distant look on her face and she was clearly deep in thought. He sat quietly waiting for her to say something. 

Athena looked up at Bobby like she just seemed to realize he was there, "I know what you are hoping I do." She glanced back down at her badge.

"You don't know what I am thinking because you haven't asked me." Bobby replied. "Have you been thinking about it?" 

"I don't know." Athena put her badge on the table. "What do you want me to do?" Athena's tone was still quite tart. 

Bobby thought for just a moment, "I want you to do what you want to do. I want you to heal and be comfortable with yourself again. I want to see you smile as you walk through the door after a rewarding day at work. To see that joy when you get home from a good day or watch the stress fall from your shoulders after a tough day. Whether you retire from the force or do something else in the department I want you to do what makes you happy."

"So you don't think I should go back in the field?"

"No I didn't say that. I said you should do whatever you decide you want to do." Bobby kept his voice calm.

"I don't know Bobby!" Athena raised her voice. "I don't know! I have no idea about anything and that scares me." Athena's voice shook. "I don't trust myself. I don't know what to do, how to feel, what to do think. My mind is a terrifying place right now." Athena wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

Bobby got up and hugged her. 

"Please don't." Athena tried to push him away. He could always make her walls crumble and she already felt vulnerable. 

Bobby didn't let go. "Shh, let me take care of you." Bobby said quietly. 

"Bobby." Athena sobbed. "I don't even know what that would be. I don't know what you can do. I'm not even sure anything can make me feel better."

"Just let me try. You're going to get through this. We're going to get through this."


	106. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked Athena walking into the kitchen after a shower. 

"Trying to finish the plan for Easter brunch with," she paused to count the ever changing guest list in her head. "Fourteen people."

"Ah." Bobby rubbed her shoulders.

"Why are we always hosting?" Athena asked.

Bobby was confused for a moment. The couple was always talking about how nice it was when they could bring everyone together. "We understand how precious life is and how lucky we are to be able to spend time together. And somehow we became the defacto heads of this crazy family of ours." Bobby answered. 

"Ah. That's it." Athena smiled lovingly at her husband. 

He grinned, "Also because you always volunteer."  
Athena rolled her eyes playfully. "And I know how happy it makes you." Bobby leaned down and kissed her check.

Athena turned her head to look up at him, "I know it makes you happy to have a full house too."

"Absolutely." Athena saw the sparkle in Bobby's eyes as he bent down and kissed her. "Can I help?" He leaned over her wrapping him arms around her shoulders. 

"Mmm. I think you're good right there." Athena closed her eyes enjoying the embrace of her husband. Bobby kissed her cheek and then her neck. He heard Athena giggle. "Bobby." The happiness evident in her voice.

"What?" He asked. "I'm helping." A smile spreading across his lips as he saw the blush creep up in her cheeks.

"You are not." Athena laughed. He was actually making it harder for her to think about what she was doing. 

"I don't know. You look far more relaxed now." Bobby went back to peppering her neck with kisses. 

Athena hummed softly giving up all pretense of resisting his advances. She was tired and ready to be done with the planning anyway. Needless to say his distraction was much appreciated. "If you're trying to convince me to come to bed it's working." Athena remarked.

Bobby pulled Athena to her feet and walked backwards, gently pulling her along with him. He gently kicked the bedroom door shut behind her and turned the lock. "What if I'm trying to convince you not to go to bed just yet?" Bobby asked, his hands gliding up her sides.

"Oh I need a little more convincing." Athena's eyes danced as she spoke. 

"If that's the case," Bobby trailed off as he kissed her.

Bobby kissed her slowly at the same time his hands moved down her sides. Athena leaned into him. Bobby unbuttoned her jeans easily. He rubbed his thumb against her hip. A soft moan escaped Athena's lips as their lips parted briefly for air. 

Bobby smiled down at her, a devilish grin and a sparkle in his eyes. He didn't lower his lips down to hers. Instead, Bobby looked into her eyes as he move his hand from her hip. Bobby slipped his hand into her underwear. Athena released a shaky breath as Bobby's fingers touched her. Bobby's smile widened. His wife's desire wetting his fingers as he touched her.

"Mmmm." Athena moaned. "Bobby." 

Bobby knew exactly what he was doing to her. He saw it in her eyes, heard it in her voice, and of course felt it from her depths.

Bobby gently pushed two finges between her folds as he spoke. "Do you still want to go to bed?" Bobby asked. 

"Ah." Athena gasped. Her hand tightened around his bicep. "Bobby." Athena felt her legs shake. Bobby fingers were moving slowly inside her.

"That isn't an answer." Bobby replied moving his fingers a little faster.

"No, I'm not tired." Athena said. She was anything but tired. Her body was on fire begging for more of the good feeling Bobby was illiciting. "Bo-Bobby!"

"Yes, darling?" Bobby said nonchalantly. 

"I…I." Athena could barely think. 

"What?" Bobby questioned. 

Athena growled. Bobby was teasing her mercilessly now. She pulled at his shirt. Bobby laughed as she tossed it onto the ground. "You know exactly what." Athena responded.

Bobby moved his thumb up to rub her clit. Athena's knees buckled and she had to grab Bobby to stay standing. She looked up at him. Her legs continued to become unsteady as Bobby didn't stop.

"Bobby, oh, Bobby." Athena wimpered. "Please."

Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist. Her whimpers told him she was very close. Bobby used his strength to hold her up as she came. Her hips rocked into his hand, her legs went weak making it all but impossible for Athena to stand. 

Athena smiled and looked up at Bobby.

"I've got you." Bobby returned her smile. 

Athena slowly regained her balance and ability to stand. Bobby reached for her pants and pulled them down. Athena stepped out of them. She knew she would need to rinse in the shower. Her thighs sticky with her release. But Bobby wasn't thinking about that right now. He pushed her onto the bed.

"Bobby." Athena spoke before he joined her. "Tomorrow's Easter. We're going to have a busy day. Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

"We're going to have a full house tomorrow. All the more reason to take advantage of this time now." He told her.

Athena thought for a moment. He made a good point. Athena nodded. Bobby was right and she was very interested to see what else Bobby had planned for her. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. Bobby looked in awe at his wife.

"Yes, Captain?" Athena teased.

"You're beautiful." Bobby told her.

Athena felt her face warm with delight. No matter how many times Bobby told her it felt special every time.

"I love you." Athena replied.

"I love you too." Bobby returned the sentiment. 

Athena moved her hands over her husband's chest. She let out a content noise. Her smile widened as her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back. She brought her hands back down his chest taking him in her hands. Although Bobby was already hard Athena wanted to tease him a bit. Bobby was not going to complain about his wife's desire to touch him. 

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. The way her fingers carassed him made Bobby's concentration slip. A part of him wanted to come for her, but he stayed strong thinking about how much he wanted to be inside her. 

"Bobby," Athena's voice was thick with desire. "Now." She said.

Bobby guided himself inside her. Athena arched her back, raising her hips to meet her husband's. Bobby wasted no time filling her completely. Athena moaned feeling his full length. She reached for his hips. Athena didn't want him to tease her any longer. Bobby braced his hands on either side of her while he let her dictate the tempo. Athena moved his hips at an urgent pace. Her desire to feel him completely increasing with each thrust.

"Harder." She moaned. Bobby began leveraging himself a bit to give her want she wanted.

He looked down into her face. Her mouth was agape and her eyes dark with lust. Bobby couldn't help but grunt with each thrust. A sound that only made Athena more turned on.

"Yes!" Athena whimped beneath him. Her fingernails clawed at his back. 

"Athena!" Bobby half grunted half moaned.

"Yes! Bobby!" Athena gently squeezed herself around him as he thrusted again.

"Oooh!" Bobby almost came right there.

"Come on Bobby." Athena encrouaged she was so close. She closed her eyes as she felt Bobby pull out then penetrate her again, this time she came. "Bobby!" Athena cried out.

Bobby got in a few more quick thrusts before he couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh! Athena!" She felt his release inside her as Bobby trembled on top of her.

  
Athena ran her fingers through Bobby's hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Athena sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To shower." Athena replied. "I can't sleep like this."  
Bobby nodded understanding what she was saying. "Care to join me Captain?" She disappeared into the bathroom.

As Bobby heard the water turn in he scramled off the bed and followed his wife. Athena laughed when she felt Bobby wrap his arms around her.

  
"No!" Athena groaned when her alarm went off the next morning.

"Good morning." Athena heard Bobby's voice and felt him kiss her check while she kept her eyes shut refusing to wake up.

"Urgh." Athena rolled over and shut off the alarm. "How are you so pleasant in the morning?" She asked rolling back towards Bobby.

"I get to wake up next to you, my gorgeous wife." Bobby smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." Athena yawned. "It was a late night." Athena smiled. She and Bobby were up quite a bit past midnight. She snuggled into his chest. "It was worth it." Athena told him.

"I sure hope so." Bobby joked as he squeezed her side.

"Hey!" Athena squirmed. Bobby only laughed.

"Okay, time to get up." Bobby pulled back the covers.

"Nuh uh." Athena pulled them back up. "Five more minutes. She threw her leg over his waist so he couldn't get up either."

Bobby rolled his eyes playfully. "I can never say no to you."

"Of course not." Athena teased. "Why do you think we were up so late." 

Bobby's face brightened with a little color. "Touche Mrs. Nash." 

A few hours later the house was starting to fill with those they loved most. Michael and his boyfriend were helping Bobby in the kitchen. Hen, Chimney, Buck, and Eddie watched the kids look for Easter eggs in the back yard. May was helping Christopher. Athena was checking the table making sure it was ready for brunch. The music mixed with the sounds of childrens' shrieks of joy warmed her heart.

"Y'all don't eat too much candy before we eat." She called out to the kids, but didn't think her warning would be heeded. 

Suddenly Athena felt her husband's arm around her.

"Mrs. Nash." Bobby whispered before kissing her cheek. He placed the bowl of fruit salad on the table. 

"Hello." Athena replied leaning into his chest. 

"Is this everything you wanted?" He asked. 

"It is." Athena grinned as everyone started migrating towards the food. Athena took a seat at the head with Bobby on her right side. Michael took the seat at the other end of the table and everyone else sat down.

Bobby said Grace then the noise picked up as plates were filled and dishes passed around. Athena looked down the table at her family, blood or not, they were her family, her people. 

"Pops, mom." Buck addressed them handing over a bowl of pasta salad. 

"Thanks kid." Bobby took it with a grin. Neither he, Athena, nor anyone else said anything about the way Buck address Bobby and Athena. Because in the Grant-Nash family that's just how it is.


	107. Social Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With growing calls for social change Athena and May's differing views create a rift in the Grant-Nash house. 
> 
> ** Author's Note: I was hesitant to publish this chapter because I know it is deeply personal and in some ways political. I am not trying to make a political statement in any way- that is never the point of my work. I tried to keep my representation of each character realistic. Please keep your comments respectful.

  
"Hello!" Bobby called out into the house uneasily. There was something he couldn't explain, a feeling he got when he opened the front door. Something felt off. Not bad, just off. Bobby walked into the kitchen and found Athena. She was leaning with her elbows on the counter. Yep, his feeling was correct, something was not right. "Hi honey." He greeted her. "What's wrong?" He paused before kissing her cheek. She had turned to look at him and she looked upset. Several senarios flashed through Bobby's mind, but he waited for her to answer instead of jumping to conclusions.

"May and I had another fight." Athena told him.

At first Bobby was relieved that it didn't appear to be anything more serious, but he was still concerned. Athena and May's differing views about the role of police had reignited in light of the calls for social change that were erupting across the country. Bobby had tried to stay out of it for the most part, but it was hard when his house was the battlefield. Bobby had witness several fights over the past few weeks between mother and daughter. Although he was thankful neither Athena nor May tried to drag him into it. It's not that Bobby didn't care, on the contrary, he was very torn up about the war of words raging in his house.

"What happened?" Bobby rubbed Athena's back gently.

"She told me she and Darius are going to go to the protest tomorrow. I told her no." Athena huffed. "She yelled. I yelled. She stormed off to her room." Athena was tired of battling May. She knew they weren't going to see eye to eye on this issue. Of course she was proud of the strong, intelligent, independent thinker May was. But she was hurt by her daughter's villainous views of her and her work. 

"Are you sure you didn't say no because you're embarrassed by the position she's taking?'  
Athena glared at Bobby. "It's a fair question." Bobby said. "This is personal. It's not just May being upset about inequalities." Athena seemed to dig in the more May did.

"It's not that. I want her to have her own feelings and make her own determinations about social justice. I'm proud of her for that." Athena replied.

"Just not when it's your work she's voicing an opinion about?" Bobby knew that wasn't the support Athena was looking for. However it needed to be said. He was proud of May for taking a stand and proud of his wife's work. He just wanted to be sure Athena was being fair and not retaliating. 

"Bobby, I know there are issues. There's alot of injustice in policing which itself is just one of many layers of systemic racism. I'm not blind to that. I can be proud of my career and work without being a monster."

"You are not a monster." Bobby jumped in defensively. The light being shone on police brutality revealed the worst in humanity, but Bobby knew it didn't mean every officer was a horrible human, he certainly didn't believe his wife was a horrible person. 

"Don't you remember May's college essay?" Athena snapped, her anger showing. "I lead by example showing the officers under my command how to treat every single person with the dignity and respect they deserve. I've always been proud of my work. And now-" Athena felt angry tears sting in her eyes. "It's exhausting to come home and be scrutinized and judged by my own family. I don't think she knows how hurt I feel when she looks at me with digust and disgrace and tells me how disappointed she is to call me mom." Athena turned and rested her head on Bobby's chest.

Bobby wanted to tell her that May doesn't look at her like that, but Bobby had seen the looks before. "I'm proud of you. I am proud of my wife Sergeant Grant." Bobby kissed her head. 

"I can't do this with May any more." Athena sobbed. Athena was probably extra sensitive to fighting with her daughter because of the tense relationship she had with her own mom. 

Bobby hugged her. "You and May are not going to turn into you and Beatrice." Bobby said without needing Athena to voice her worry. "Your mother never got over you dropping out of law school. Your challenges with her are deeply rooted in a difference of what you and her think your life should have been. As long as you don't resent May if she chooses not to go to USC I think you'll get past this." Bobby tried to lighten the tension.

"How can you be sure?"

Bobby honestly wasn't perfectly sure but pretty sure. "You and May have differing opinions. She's starting to find her voice and views as her own person. In simple terms it's like this. You both believe police brutality is unconscionable. May seems to be under the impression that anyone connected to the institution of police work isn't doing enough and is in some way responsible. You recognize the need for change while remaining a proud member of the police force." Bobby wasn't trying to solve the argument between Athena and May or insert his opinion. The pair needed to resolve it themselves. Bobby was only trying to ease Athena's worry that this would forever alter her relationship with May. "I'm not saying your relationship wouldn't change because that happens when kids become adult kids. Your relationship is evolving but it's not fracturing."

"What do we do about May's desire to go to the protest?" Athena asked.

Bobby didn't miss the use of "we". It was always affirming to Bobby when Athena asked him questions like this. It made him feel more confident as a co-parent. While sometimes we referred to Athena and Michael or all three of them, Bobby knew the we in this case meant him and Athena.

"We let her go to the protest." Bobby was certain about that. In fact he was ready to advocate on May's behalf if Athena tried to argue. "I have the day off tomorrow. Harry and I will even go with them."

"You don't--." Athena began but Bobby stopped her.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Bobby said firmly. Athena gave him a look. "What?"

"Thank you for understanding. Or trying too." She tried to vocalize her feelings but there were too many so she kept it simple.

"Listen, after Michael's traffic stop I told him that I was sorry I couldn't understand. That I wouldn't know what it felt like to be in his position. I felt helpless standing by and watching him and the kids struggle with it. Do you know what he said to me? That he thanks God that I do not know. I at least know how it feels to worry about Harry and May. I now worry about things that didn't cross my mind about Brooke and Bobby. I worry about Michael going to the store, about you and May driving, or Harry playing outside with his water guns or darts. As parents it's natural that we should worry about our children, but we shouldn't have worries just because our children are Black." Bobby was a bit surprised at himself. He had these thoughts swirling in his head for a while but never voiced them.

"You do understand. Not through the same lense as me and Michael, but what you just said proves you do get it. And Bobby I love you so damn much." Athena hugged him.

"Come here." He squeezed her. "I love you too Athena." He kissed properly for the first time since he got home.

"Be safe out there tomorrow." Athena said when they broke apart.

"We will. You be safe at work too Sergeant." Bobby kissed her briefly. "I'm going to talk to May. I'll join you in bed soon."

  
"Come in." May said when she heard a knock. 

"Can I talk to you?" Bobby poked his head in. 

May nodded. "Sure. I guess you've talked to mom." There was an air of dismissal in her tone.

Bobby held up his hand. "This is between you and her. I'm not taking sides." Bobby wanted May to know he wasn't here to talk to her on Athena's behalf. "Athena told me you and Darius want to go to the protest tomorrow."

"And she flat out refused." May said bitterly. "She thinks I'm going to be hostile and rude. I just want to go voice my opinion. I have an opinion and I'm tired if her silencing me because it's different than hers."

"That's not it." Bobby replied.

"Of course you'd say that." May rolled her eyes.

"Listen, May," Bobby tried a more serious tone, "I am a white man which means the world doesn't look at me the same way it looks at you. I know that."

May jumped in. "But you're married to a Black woman and have 2 stepchildren who are Black. How can you not have an opinion about this?" 

I have an opinion." Bobby assured her. "Which is why I told Athena that we are going to let you go to the protest." Bobby said. "I will feel better if you don't go alone. Would you be okay if Harry and I come too?"

May beamed. "Ha, that will piss off mom." 

"May." Bobby gave her a look. "That's not the point."

May sighed. "I know. Yeah." May nodded. "I think I will feel a bit safer with you and Harry there." The protest sounded a little intimidating to her even though May believed it would be peaceful.

Bobby got up and walked to the door, but before he left her turned back to May to give her something to think about. "If you can accept that I support the need for change and be married to a cop, I hope you can accept that your mom can be proud of her work and believe there needs to be change too."

"So it was all a guilt trip." May teased but something in her expression told Bobby she had heard what he said.

"Good night." Bobby walked out of the room.


	108. Dance Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena comes to a realization while dancing with Bobby.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Athena knew she had something with Bobby. It was that moment. She could tell you exactly when. It was when he took her hand in his, wrapped his other arm around her back, and danced with her for the first time. Athena wished she could freeze that moment. The way she felt in Bobby's arms was a feeling she never wanted to forget. He held her like he was afraid to lose her, based on his past, maybe it was true. But he looked at her with such affection it made it hard for Athena to breathe. It was a look she hadn't seen in a long, long time. Bobby's gaze not only conveyed his affection for her, but his desire too.

Bobby raised his arm and Athena twirled. Bobby watched her move as graceful as ever. Athena felt a little disappointed when Bobby removed his arm from her back so she could spin. She found herself wanting to stay in his arms. Athena's smile widened as she felt his arm snake back around her back. Athena moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck. Bobby lowered his lips to hers giving Athena a gentle kiss. 

"What?" Bobby asked seeing a clouded look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Athena smiled 

"You're thinking about something." Bobby didn't miss a step as he continued to engage her in conversation. 

"I am." Athena nodded. She didn't say anything else. 

"I'm patiently waiting for you to tell me." Bobby spun her again.

"I'm just hoping you never stop dancing with me." Athena told him. 

Bobby pulled her in a little closer. "Never." He kissed her again. This time letting his lips linger on hers.

Athena spun into Bobby. Bobby wrapped his arms around her middle. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, his chest pressed against her back. The couple swayed on the spot. Athena closed her eyes. Bobby's arms securely around her. Without using words Bobby showed his love for her. His need to hold her close. Athena felt her world pause for a moment. For a moment all she heard was the music, felt Bobby's arms around her and his body pressed against hers, holding her close. It meant more to Athena than she realized. It was a recognition that life is precious and fleeting, that tomorrow isn't guaranteed. That she should cherish every moment with those she loved. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked when Athena stopped dancing.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Athena nodded. "I just wanted to enjoy this moment."

"Okay." Bobby said slowly not entirely sure what she meant.

Athena turned to face him. She placed her hands on his face. "I'm enjoying us. You make me feel special. I feel seen with you."

"I never want you to feel ignored." Bobby said as he resumed dancing with her. 

"That's not really want I meant." Athena dropped her gaze. Talking about Michael and their relationship was still not an easy topic."

"Athena." Bobby said gently. 

"Michael never looked at me the way you do."

Bobby wasn't sure how take that "Do you want me to look at you differently?"

"No." Athena shook her head. "I want you to keep looking at me the way you do. You make me feel beautiful. I feel like you only have eyes for me."

"I do only have eyes for you." Bobby kissed her.

"It's been a long time since I've felt that from a man."  
Bobby just nodded in understanding. "With a look you can make me feel comfortable and safe. I know I can trust you with the pieces of my life I keep most guarded."

"I will never judge you for what's in your past. You know that. I'm no saint myself."

"You are kind and gentle and loving. Despite some resistance, you've patiently torn down my walls."

"You let me in." Bobby spun Athena again. "You trusted me with your heart."

"And I have yours." Athena smiled. Mushy romance was definitely Bobby's area, but he could bring the romantic out in her.

"I love you." Bobby told her.

Athena returned the heartfelt sentiment. "I love you too." She was quiet for a few moments then spoke again, "With you I'll dance all night."

"I will always be your dance partner Athena."

**

"Rough day?" Athena asked seeing the look on her husband's face. 

"Yea." Bobby rubbed his face then threw himself down on the bed.

"Get up." Athena offered him her hand.

"I rather sleep till next week." Bobby yawned.

"You'll thank me later. Let's go." Athena beckoned him with her hand.

Bobby sighed heavily and got up. "What now?" He asked as she walked away.

Athena turned on the speaker and cued up some music. "We dance." She said taking his hands.

Bobby's smile widened as his arms found their familiar places. "What gave you this idea?"

"There's a reason date night almost always includes dancing." Athena explained.

"Because I get to hold you in my arms." Bobby offered.

"No," Athena answered, "because it reminds us to focus on the present moment. It's just you, me, and the music."

Bobby did feel better as the music carried on. Athena's radiant smile made him forget everything. The exhaustion of the day faded. Bobby navigated his feet towards his desired destination. It wasn't till Athena felt the dresser behind her that she figured out Bobby's next move.

He lifted her with ease onto the dresser. She parted her legs and Bobby stood between them. His hands moved up her legs before going above her head so she could remove his shirt. Athena reached for Bobby's pants. While Bobby stepped out of them Athena adjusted herself a little closer to the edge of the dresser.

"Athena!" Bobby muttered. He sucked playfully at her neck while pushing her legs apart.

"Ah!" Athena moaned. She grazed his chest with her fingernails. "Bobby!" She encouraged him.

Bobby gently entered her a little. He repeated the action each time penetrating her a little more. Athena's body ached to feel him fully.

"Athena! Oh!" Bobby finally submerged himself in her.   
He felt Athena's nails on his back. "Baby!" He grunted thrusting again.

"Yes Bobby! Oh yes!" Athena cried out. She reached her hands up and into his hair. Bobby's lips found Athena's. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth. Athena let out an affectionate wimper.

  
Bobby moved his right hand from her hip. "Athena." He moaned. He rubbed her clit between his thumb and index finger. Athena cried out his name.

"Come on Athena!" Bobby encouraged her. 

"Yes, Bobby!" Athena arched her back.

"Athena!" Bobby grunted.

"Oh Bobby! Yes!" Athena gasped. She closed her eyes and waited. Any moment her orgasm would be inevitable. "Yes." Athena muttered. "Yes." Athena panted. "Bobby!" Athena screamed finally coming undone.

Bobby sucked in a breath as Athena's body reached climax. A few quick thrusts later and Athena felt Bobby's release inside her.

"Whew! Bobby panted. His breath still coming in short gasps. "You know." He said regaining his ability to string words together. "I thought of another reason date night involves dancing."

"What's that." Athena got down off the dresser.

"It almost always leads to sex." Bobby grinned.

"So you noticed." Athena joked.

"It's like out second love language." Bobby kissed her cheek.

"What's the first, sex?" Athena inquired. 

"Not just any sex." Bobby replied. He said gently pushing her towards the bed. "The kind that says I love you with very touch."

"Mmm." Athena's eyes sparkled. "I think I'm going to need you to demonstrate."

"Gladly Mrs. Nash."


	109. Dosed Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Station gets dosed again.

"Stop!!" Hen reached for the brownie in Buck's hand and knocked it to the floor.

"What was that for?" Buck frowned at the brownie on the ground. 

"Use your eyes Buck." Hen told him.

"Again?" Buck noticed the odd behavior of several members of the 118.

"Morning. Wh-what happened?" Eddie joined the two at the table.

"Looks like we got another dosed situation." Hen said. 

"Okay who was on shift last night?" Eddie asked.

"Garson, Jones, Packer, and Whitt." Hen said.

"Chimney and Bobby were on too filling in for a few hours when Daniels and Ellis had to come off. They should still be around for our shift." Buck looked around trying to locate their missing team members. 

"Wait." Eddie pointed to the half eaten tin of brownies. "Should we be worried about those." Hen and Buck's eyes traveled between the tin and Eddie.  
"I'll page dispatch. Buck find Chim. Hen find Bobby." He turned over his shoulder. "Chuck, Laney, keep an eye on these guys till dispatch gets here." Eddie ordered a few of the other crew members who were just arriving for their shift. "And whatever you do, don't eat anything on this table."

Hen set off looking for Bobby. She held her phone in her hand as if expecting a call but had no idea why. Hen was checking the bunks with Buck. They found Chimney. Buck got down on the floor to sit with him.  
Hen turned and walked out to continue her search for Bobby. She remembered Bobby had gone up to the roof last time and headed for the stairs. She didn't make it far when her phone rang. Athena's name appeared on the screen and she picked up.

"Hen! Where are you? What are you doing?" Athena sounded worried.

"Athena, we have a situation here at the fire station. I'm trying to find Bobby. It appears we got some more dosed goods."

"I know where Bobby is!" Athena almost cut off Hen. "He just called me. He's in his office."

Hen turned around and headed in the other direction at a run, "Did he say anything else."

"He sounded incoherent. He was fixed on Marcy." There was a little hurt in Athena's voice.

"Athena, he's hallucinating. He's high. He doesn't know what he's saying." She didn't know what else to say.

Silence followed. Hen could hear the police radio chatter in the background. "I'm on another call right now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Athena hung up.

Hen shoved her phone into her pocket and slowly opened the door to Bobby's office.

"Bobby?" She said timidly not even bothering with his formal title. 

When she didn't get a response she pushed the door open and walked in. At first she didn't see Bobby and got worried that maybe he wasn't there. Then she heard his voice. She stepped into the room and spotted him on the floor behind his desk.

"Bobby… Brooke...Brooke…Bobby." He repeated to himself. 

"Bobby, it's me, Hen." Hen slowly approached him.

"Look." He said pointing at nothing. "Don't you see them." The warm smile on his face crushed Hen.

"No." Hen shook her head. 

"You're not looking hard enough." Bobby insisted turned back to stare at the cabinet he had been pointing to.

Bobby made to get up but Hen but a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Where are you going?" 

"To follow them." He said. "They want to go outside."

"Bobby just sit for a little bit longer." Hen was desperate to get him to stay in his office. 

Bobby got to his feet. "I don't want to loose them." He said craning his neck.

Hen stood in his way. "It's okay." Hen said gently. She couldn't tell him they weren't there.

There was a quick knock. "Hen, Bobby!" Athena slowly entered.

"I came as fast as I could." Athena said to Hen. 

"He's talking about Brooke and Bobby and wants to follow them somewhere." Hen filled Athena in.

"I need to go." Bobby said more forcefully but stayed where he was.

"I've got this." Athena said and Hen nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. "Bobby can you look at me?" He did. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Brooke and Bobby aren't here." She said.

"They are." He pointed past her.

"No." Athena shook her head. "Here." She reach for his wrist. "I'm here. I'm real." Athena now had his attention. Athena rubbed her thumb against his wrist. "We are real. We are here. Be here with me Bobby." Bobby seemed to think for a moment then nodded. Athena felt relieved. "Come here." She gently pulled him into her embrace. "You're safe. I've got you."

Athena led Bobby out of his office and into the kitchen. 

"How is he?" Hen asked walking to Bobby's other side.

Athena just gave her a look. "This is absolutely ridiculous. This is the second time this has happened." Athena was not only furious for what these drugs did to Bobby and his sobriety, but they could not have a fire station keep getting drugged.

"Athena!" A familiar voice called across the room. It was Athena's captain Elaine.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Hen said and led Bobby over to the couch beside Chimney.

"How's Bobby?" Elaine asked.

"Doesn't appear to have any adverse reactions, but he'll be a mess when the high wears off." Athena told her. She looked around. "Is Chief Alonzo around? I'd like a word with him." Athena's anger flared.

"Athena, I know you're upset." Elaine tried to settle her friend. "This is personal for you."

Athena snapped her eyes back to Elaine. "Oh I'm more than upset. This is the second time this station has been dosed. The first time Bobby almost fell off the roof." Fear flashed through Athena at the memory. She hated this for Bobby. The things he saw when he hullincates, the blame he puts on himself for losing his sobriety, damn right Athena found the whole situation very it's personal. "Elaine." Athena gestured with her head.

Elaine followed Athena down the stairs into the truck bay and into a corner. "What is it?"

"I know you think I'm being too emotional about this."

"I didn't mean it like that." Elaine said quickly. She herself hated the connotation of calling a woman too emotional.

"This is more than the fire station getting dosed. It's about more than my husband being drugged."

"Okay." Elaine said slowly unsure what else could be going on.

Athena glanced around to make sure they were truly alone and wouldn't be over heard. "Bobby is a recovering addict and alcoholic." Athena confided in Elaine. 

"Oh." Elaine understood. "Okay."

"I know Bobby will be himself again when the high wears off but he won't be okay."

"Captain!" A voice called across the room. None other than Chief Alonzo was striding towards them.

"Chief." Elaine addressed him. "LAPD is conducting a preliminary search and will open a full investigation."

"I see. Thank you for the update."

"What are you going to do?" Athena asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Chief Alonzo looked taken aback.

"This is the second time this station has been dosed. It is the second time Bobby has been drugged. You know he's in recovery. You know what this means for his sobriety." Athena paused to take a breath.

"Sergeant Grant." Elaine said sharply effectively silencing Athena.

Chief Alonzo recognized the officer in front of him as Bobby's wife. "Sergeant, we are going see what LAPD finds and we are going to review our policy on allowing stations to received gifts from the public. I promise you I am disturbed by this occurrence. LAPD concluded that the first time was a rogue incident and there were no future threats. We found no reason to implement further precautions. We are taking this incident seriously. I'm sorry Captain Nash and your family has to go through this again. If we had any indication that there was a threat we would have acted." He walked away.

"I hope your satified." Elaine raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see once the investigation is complete." Athena said. 

"I won't report your outburst just now." Elaine told her. 

"Thank you." Athena knew it was inappropriate. 

"I'm also giving you the rest of the shift off. Take Bobby home and take care of yourselves."

"Yes Captain. Thank you."

  
"Bobby" Athena took his hand. "Let's go home." Bobby just nodded and walked with her. 

Athena got behind the wheel of her patrol car and pulled out of the parking lot. She shot Bobby periodic glances. She slowed to a stop as the light switched from yellow to red. She gave Bobby a longer look. 

Bobby felt the fog lift. Reality hit him. "What happened?" Bobby asked her. "Why am I in your patrol car?" Honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if she said he had gotten himself arrested because he had no idea what had been going on. Bobby did recognize the familiar sensation of coming down from a high. Although he had no recollection of how he had gotten high.

"Firehouse got dosed again. You were hallucinating again. I'm taking you home."

"Oh." Bobby turned and looked out the window. "You're mad at me." He said.

"No." Athena said quickly. "I'm not mad at you. Although I had some words for Chief Alonzo."

"He's my boss." Bobby said. "What did you say?" Judging by Athena's tone it was safe to assume she didn't have anything good to say and he was a bit worried about her interaction with the chief.

"Nothing terrible. Elaine was standing next to me at the time. But I did voice some anger." Athena went quiet after that as her attention swiched back to the road. 

"Now you're not going to talk to me."

Athena sighed. "Honey, I just don't want us to have this conversation right now. I want to be able to look you in the eye when we have this serious conversation. I'm not mad at you, I'm not disapointed. I love you."

Athena pulled into the empty driveway a few minutes later. Both of their cars were at work. It was mid morning so the kids were off at school, leaving Athena and Bobby alone in the house for a few hours.

"What would you like to do?" Athena asked after they entered the house.

"I guess we should talk." Bobby stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We don't have to do that now." Athena said.

"I want to." Bobby told her.

"Okay." Athena agreed. 

Without even bothering to change out of their unifroms the couple sat down on the couch. Bobby picked up a pillow and put it in his lap.

Athena sat quietly waiting to see if Bobby wanted to start the conversation. Bobby tried to sort through all his thoughts. He remembered waking up that morning and finding the team snacking on treats that were on the table. Instead of insisting on a healthy breakfast he gave in and had a brownie. He decided breakfast could wait till the rest of the morning team showed up. Then his memory got fuzzy. The last coherent memory he had was finding himself in Athena's patrol car. 

"I didn't try to follow Brooke off the roof again, did I?" Bobby asked. He knew how much that terrified Athena.

"No." She said gently. "You were in your office."

"What do you know?" He asked her.

"You called me and were trying to tell me that Marcy was standing in front of you." She left out the part where for a moment she thought he was serious that by some crazy twist of fate his family was alive. "Then as you kept talking I realized you were high. I hung up and called Hen to make sure you were okay. I was at another call but I came as soon as I could. You let me bring you out of your office and into the kitchen where everyone else was."

"What was I talking about?" Bobby was curious about what he done when he was high. A part of him knew it was not good to be hullincating his dead family but the thought of seeing them made him happy.

"You wanted to follow Brooke and Bobby somewhere. You wanted to leave." She told him.

Bobby looked down. He had seen them again. But this time it didn't feel as good. Bobby already knew why. He had a family here. He had Athena and Harry and May. "I'm sorry." He looked up at Athena.

"You don't-" Athena started.

"I do." Bobby said firmly. "I shouldn't be thinking about them. You are my family now."

"Bobby," Athena reached for his hand and held it between hers, "I will never ask you to forget them. They are and will forever be a part of who you are. I don't blame you for having hullincations about them. What I'm worried about is you. I want to make sure you are okay."

"My sobriety just went out the window, I hullincated about my dead family, and I was stupid enough to get high at work. Do you really think I'm okay?" Bobby snapped angrily.

Athena blinked several times taken by surprise by Bobby's anger. "I don't think you are okay. You're obviously angry and disappointed in yourself. I think your scared about your sobriety."

Bobby nodded but wouldn't look at her. He felt the tears burning in his eyes as he tried to keep them from falling. He cast his eyes skyward silently asking God why he was testing him now. "I just want to be alone."

"No." Athena said flatly. "I'm not going to let you be alone right now."

"What do you think I'm going to do? I've already lost my sobriety once today."

"Bobby look at me." Athena demanded. He refused. "Don't make me tell you again." Athena's own patience was thinning. Finally he looked at her. "You are spiraling. I'm not going to let you be a threat to yourself. You are stronger than this. You can come back from this." Athena's voice cracked. "You feel lost right now, but you can find your way. One day at a time."

Athena's plea caused Bobby's resistence to tumble. The tears were falling steadily. Bobby pulled Athena onto his lap. With his hands locked around her Bobby put his head on her shoulder and cried. 

Athena didn't know how much time had passed when Bobby lifted his head. "Help." He said quietly.

"Always." Athena wiped away his tears. "How can I help?"

"Tomorrow I'll go to a meeting and chruch. Today I just want to be home with you."

Athena kissed him. "I love you Robert Nash."

"I love you too." Bobby squeezed her. He yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Athena got up and went with Bobby to the bedroom. An ache in her side from her belt digging into her reminded her she was still in her uniform. 

Athena changed into home clothes. Bobby stripped out of his unifrom and got into bed. Athena walked over and kissed his head then left the room.

  
Athena poked her head in to check on Bobby in the early afternoon. He was still asleep. She didn't wake him. She went into the living room and sat down with her book waiting for Harry and May to get home from school. When she heard the front door open she was quick to shush the kids.

"Mom?" What's going on?" May asked in a low voice when they got into the kitchen. 

"Why is your patrol car in the driveway?" Harry added.

"There was an incident at the fire house this morning. Everyone okay." She quickly assured them looking at their scared faces. 

"What happened?" May asked.

"Some of the fire fighters ate some treats that were dosed with a drug." Athena told them. 

"By why are you home early?" Harry asked not seeing why she wasn't still at work.

"I brought Bobby home and Elaine gave me the rest of the shift off."

"Is Bobby okay? Did he have any of the treats?" Harry asked. May just stared at her mom wide eyed having put the pieces together.

"Bobby is sleeping right now. He's fine." Athena said to Harry.

"So he didn't have any of the treats?" Harry asked.

"He did." Athena confirmed. "But like I said he's okay. I want you to go quietly to your rooms and start on your homework." Harry nodded and left.

"How's Bobby really?" May asked when Harry was out of ear shot. 

Athena shook her head sadly. "Physically he's perfectly fine. Mentally, emotionally, he's far from okay."

May left for her room. Athena glanced down. She didn't realize how much the day had exhausted her. Athena's head snapped up when shs heard her phone. She immediately answered when she saw it was Elaine.

"The tox report came back. It's LSD." Elaine jumped right in. "Still investigating the situation."

"Thanks Elaine." Athena said.

"How's Bobby?" Elaine asked.

"He's sleeping." Athena stopped when she felt Bobby's hands on her waist. "Thank you for calling.

"Of course. I'll keep you posted." Elaine hung up.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked.

"Elaine. Tox report confirms LSD. Did you have a good nap?" Athena asked. 

"I did." Bobby said. He just held her. Athena sighed heavily. "You okay?" 

"It's been a long day." She said. 

"You know " Bobby began and Athena heard a smile in his voice. "You never told me what you said to Chief Alonzo." Bobby's phone rang before Athena could answer. Bobby straightened up. "It's the chief." Athena walked to the other side of the kitchen island while Bobby answered. She watched him give short replies, clearly Chief Alonzo was doing most the talking.

"Well??" Athena asked after he hung up.

"He just wanted to check in and see how I was doing." He paused and smiled.

"What?" Athena eyed him.

"He told me you two spoke."

"I'm sure his version was your wife yelled at me." Athena rolled her eyes.

"No." Bobby said. "He said that my wife raised valid concerns and regardless of LAPD's finding there are going to be some changes made."

"I won't apologize for lecturing him. Especially after the bullshit they tried to put you through after the heist, someone needed need to do it."

"I wouldn't dare ask you to do that." He walked back over to her. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"I will always have your back Bobby."

"And you'll always walk me back from the edge of a roof top." He added lightly. Athena glared. "Too soon?" He grinned. Athena just rolled her eyes and Bobby laughed.


	110. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena learns a secret from Bobby's past.
> 
> An early relationship piece

  
"What's got you in a funk?" Hen wasn't afraid to call out her best friend.

Athena took a sip of her drink and looked around the bar for a moment before replying. "It's Bobby." She told Hen. Athena didn't want to spill the secret that they were dating but there was something going on that he wasn't telling her 

"What about him?" Hen questioned with an air of caution. She made a mental note of the look on Athena's face. The way it softened when she spoke Bobby's name raised a few questions in Hen's mind.

"He's just seemed more quiet and reserved this week." Athena replied carefully. Athena had notcied it at work but more so when they hung out after work. "Did he say anything to you guys? I know how much the team means to him."

Hen twirled her wine glass trying to buy time to respond. On one hand she wanted to tell Athena, but on the other it wasn't her story to tell. "It's not for me to say." Hen and the rest of the 118 knew why Bobby wasn't his usual self right now. Hen knew Bobby and Athena were friends but if Athena didn't know then Hen was not going to say anything. 

"I'm not asking for you to tell me anything." Athena responded. "I just… is he okay?" The tone of Hen's voice did not make Athena feel better. In fact it confirmed to her that there was indeed something going with Bobby.

"No. He's going through some personal stuff this week. Athena, I love you, but I'm not going to say. Talk to Bobby if you are worried." Hen said.

Athena nodded. "But you do know?"

"Yes." Hen confirmed.

"That's all I'm asking." Athena dropped the topic.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Hen changed the subject. She saw the briefest look of alarm on Athena's face. But in a flash it was gone.

"Oh no." Athena replied. "Aaron was fun, but he wasn't what I was looking for."

"It's okay." Hen knew how much it took for Athena to put herself out there after the divorce. "You'll find somebody who deserves you."

Athena smiled. Her mind going to the tall handsome fire captain that made her heart flutter. Athena turned the conversation away from her love life. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the secret from Hen if she didn't. 

**

  
"Hey." Bobby opened his door for Athena. "Thanks for coming over."

"Asolutely. You sounded serious on the phone." Athena said putting her purse on his counter. "Everything okay?" Bobby was quiet as he helped Athena out of her jacket. "Bobby." Athena said gently.   
She furrowed her brow. "What is it?" She was worried now.

Bobby took her hand and led her to the couch. "You remembering me telling you that there was something in my past that I wasn't ready to tell you about?"

"Yeah." Athena nodded.

"Today is the anniversary of what happened. And if you're ready, I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay." Athena squeezed his hand. The mood had complete shifted. Bobby was tense and uncomfortable, unsure how things would go as he spilled his secret. Athena was anxious to know what put Bobby in the funk he was in, while balancing patience for him to tell her on his own time. "Before you start, please know that I love you and I'm here for you." 

That statement didn't make Bobby feel any better. He thought what he had to tell her would change everything. Once he told her his truth, she wouldn't be able to look at him. Bobby took a breathe and pulled himself together. He loved Athena. He owed her his truth before things went any further between them. She had to know.

"I was am addict and an alcholic. I got a bad back injury at work and got hooked pain pills. The drug habit led me to drinking. I rented an apartment a few floors down to use as my drug den." Athena just nodded and waited for Bobby to continue. "Two years ago there was a fire in my apartment building. It was my fault. I left the space heater on and unattended. I accidently fell asleep and when I woke up a rushed up to bed and realized I left my key downstairs. I fell asleep on the roof. The space heater caught fire. The sprinklers didn't go off. One hundred forty-three people died. My wife and two kids died of smoke inhalation. I got sober and six months later I moved to LA. I left everything I knew behind. I had a plan, but the past two months with you have made me forget about that plan and made me excited for the future. You are an incredible woman and I'm sorry to burden you with this, but I couldn't keep this from you any longer."

"Bobby, it is not a burden." Athena said firmly. 

Bobby just nodded. "I know you have questions. I'll tell you anything." Bobby finally looked at her. The look he saw in her eyes surprised him. She didn't look disgusted or angry. Her gaze was gentle and sad.

"What was your plan?" Athena asked. She knew it probably wasn't a question Bobby was expecting. He was probably expecting her to ask him more about the accident. But she didn't need to know any more than what he told her.

Bobby swallowed then replied, "I was going to save one hundred and forty-three people to repent for the ones I took, then I was going to kill myself." 

Athena gasped in shock. It took her a minute to recover. "Bobby." She whispered.

"I've changed my mind. I tossed my book out before our first date because I realized that there is something worth living for."

Athena smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"What else do you want to know?" Bobby asked after a few minutes of silence passed. 

"Nothing." Athena said. "Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me with this. It doesn't change how I look at you or how I feel about you. Bobby, you are a good man. You've made mistakes, but you are not a bad person. You have a good, kind heart."

"Thank you." Bobby leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Athena put both her hands on his face and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you too." Bobby leaned forward closing the gap between them. 

Athena's eyes closed when Bobby's lips met hers. She melted into his touch. The way a simple kiss from him could ignite the fire in her was amazing. Athena moved herself onto Bobby's lap without breaking the kiss. As his hands traveled up her body they pulled her shirt from her body. 

"Bobby." Athena moaned feeling his warm hands caressing her stomach and side. 

Bobby moved his hands around to her back dipping his fingertips into the waistband of her jeans. Meanwhile Athena's hands worked to remove Bobby's belt. Her hands impatiently tugged on his pants. Bobby tightened his grip on her and lifted his hips so Athena could push his pants down just far enough. Athena kissed Bobby with a renewed intensity. The burning desire for Bobby increasing with each passing minute. 

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. Athena rubbed herself impatiently against the large bulge between them. "Be still." He growled trying his hardest to pull her skin tight jeans out of the way. Athena chuckled at his struggle. 

Bobby dumped Athena off his lap and onto her back on the couch. Athena reached for his cock but his hands stopped her. Athena rested her hands on his chest. 

"I want to enjoy you." Bobby smiled down her.

Athena's smile widened. After years of rushing through sex it was exhilarating for Athena to be with a man who wanted to take his time making love with her. Athena nodded enthusiastically. Bobby watched Athena's face glow when he spoke to her. It made her even more beautiful. 

Athena put her arms around Bobby's neck. "Make love to me Bobby." Athena beamed. She pulled his lips down to hers.

"Mmm, Bobby!" Athena encouraged feeling him spread her legs.

"Athena!" Bobby smiled as he kissed her. The moan that tumbled from her lips was like music to his ears.

Athena gasped digging her nails into Bobby's hair as she felt his sizable member part her folds. "Ahh!" Athena moaned. 

"Athena!" Bobby grunted thrusting himself further inside her.

"Oh Bobby!" Athena panted in his ear. "Don't stop. Ah!" Athena was still amazed at the intense emotion Bobby illicited from her. Their physical relationship was still fairly new and Athena couldn't wait to discover what they would learn about each other in the future. She knew that this was barely scratching the surface.

Bobby slowed his pace as he desired to feel Athena more thoroughly. Athena growled in frustration but soon found herself at Bobby's mercy. She didn't even know she could feel like this. Shs shifted her gaze to his face. His eyes dark with lust were still warm and loving. 

"I love you." Athena said softly.

"I love you too." Bobby replied. 

Bobby then quickened his pace. He himself could only hold out for so long before needing release. "Athena!" Bobby cried out his thrusts now urgent.

"Yes Bobby!" Athena moaned. Her hips moving with his.

"Oh Athena!" Bobby moaned unable to hold back any longer. Athena felt the him come. His body kept rocking in rhythm. Athena egged herself on, soon following Bobby with her own climax.

"I hope your couch is okay." Athena said when she sat up.

Bobby shrugged. "It's fine. I just care about you."

"Well I am thoroughly satisfied." Athena assured him.

"Me too." Bobby smiled. He pulled his boxers back on but left his pants on the ground. 

Athena got more serious as she sat back down on the couch. "How are you doing though? How was today for you?"

"It was hard, but I'm glad you're here with me now."

"Me too." Athena was happy he confided in her and that he wasn't going to be alone tonight. She kissed him. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"You're stuck with me." Bobby chuckled. 

Athena stroked his hair fondly. "Let's go to bed."

As Athena stood up Bobby grabbed her around the waist. Athena shrieked in surprise and laughed as Bobby carried her into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.


	111. Hen's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember in 2x02 when Michael found Bobby and Athena in the driveway. Bobby reminded Michael they had met at Hen's party.... well here's a little story of that party.

"I'm home!" Athena entered the house.

"Athena, we've got to go in 20 minutes if we are going to be on time to Hen's." Michael said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you were going to be home half an hour ago." There was worry in his voice.

"I had to have a chat with Elaine before I left." Athena explained. "I'll go get changed now." She patted him on the chest.

"You're not going to go in that?" Michael questioned.  
She was wearing a blouse and jeans and combat boots. An outfit he thought perfectly acceptable for the event they were going to.

"No." Athena disappeared into the bedroom. "I'll be ready soon!" She called over her shoulder.

  
"Athena!" Michael called to her. He checked his watch again. They were going to be late now.

"I'm right here." Athena walked out of the bedroom while fastening her earring. 

"We're going to be late." Micheal told her.

Athena rolled her eyes playfully. "It's a party. It's okay if we are a little late. It was just a little party at Hen and Karen's but Athena liked to dress up, so she took the opportunity to spend some time getting ready. She had on a little black dress and heels.

"You look great." Michael kisssd her cheek. He had on jean and a long sleeve.

"Thank you." Athena smiled, but she was hoping for a little more of a reaction from her husband.

"Lights out at ten." Michael said to Harry and May. "Call if you need anything. We're just at Hen's."

"We'll be fine." May told them. 

"I want all your homework done before you have screen time." Athena reminded them. With that they walked out the door.

  
"See we're not late." Athena said quietly to Michael after they had been greeted by Karen and Hen. 

Michael just laughed. "I'll grab you a drink."

Athena's eyes caught Bobby's across the room. He was in jeans and a white button down. She noticed how tight the shirt was in his arms. She smiled at him and he made his way towards her.

Bobby hadn't been able to stop staring at Athena since she walked in. He didn't understand how everyone wasn't staring at her. She was beautiful. The dress showed off her fit body. The way her legs looked in those heels made Bobby have to take a minute. Athena was gorgeous and had his complete attention. He tried to calm the gitters as he approached her.

"You look beautiful." He said hugging her. 

The look on his face told Athena he meant it. "Thank you." She smiled warmly. Why didn't Michael look at her the way Bobby was Athena thought to herself. She caught herself: wait, how was Bobby looking at her? Was he looking at her like THAT? And did she care if he looked at her like THAT? Athena didn't have long to dwell on that because Michael appeared at her shoulder with a glass of wine.

"Thank you." She took the glass. "Michael, this is Captain Bobby Nash. He's the captain of the 118. Bobby this is my husband Michael."

"Captain." Michael said extending his hand. 

"No need for formal titles. Bobby is just fine." Bobby smiled but a bit of the warmth was gone from his eyes. This was the man who had Athena's heart.   
Bobby felt jealousy bubble up out of nowhere. Why was he jealous of this guy. He and Athena were only friends. Bobby soon dismissed himself to say hello to Buck. He didn't want to leave Athena's presence but he didn't want to stay either. 

After making a few rounds around the room Bobby found himself observing the party from the corner.   
His eyes kept drifting towards Athena and her husband. It was curious to him that there always seemed to be a few inches between them. They looked happy enough, but Bobby couldn't help but think if he was Athena's man he'd at least have arm around her. Why was he thinking that? He wasn't Athena's man. She was married. Even if she wasn't, she deserved better than what Bobby could give her.   
Bobby got so wrapped into his thoughts he didn't notice Athena making her way towards him untill she was at his side.

"You look deep in thought captain." She said.

Bobby blushed. He was embarassed for having been caught with thoughts of her on his mind. And the way his title sounded on her lips certainly wasn't helping him push thoughts of her from his mind. "Oh just thinking." He looked down at his bottle of water. "Michael seems like a great guy." Bobby blurted out desperate to say something. He kicked himself. 

"Um, yeah." Athena was not expecting that. She didn't come over here to talk about Michael. She noticed a distant look in his eyes and thought she'd come make sure he was okay. She leaned against the wall next to him.

Bobby glanced over at her and instantly regretted it. With their height difference a slight shift of his gaze meant he was staring down her dress. Bobby felt the color rising up his neck. He shifted his gaze back to Athena's eyes. He was embarrassed about accidently looking down her dress and hoped she didn't notice. For one he was a gentleman and was not going to look down a woman's dress, much less the dress of a married woman. Second, he didn't need those thoughts added to the ones he already had about his friend.

For a split second Athena saw something in his eyes she'd never seen. The intensity in his gaze made it hard for her to breathe. A voice in the back of Athena's mind told her she shouldn't be feeling the things she was. She didn't understand it but as a woman she knew the look in Bobby's eyes and it confused her. They were friends but the way he was looking at her was not that. She knew she shouldn't welcome his looks, but she did. If she couldn't even get her husband to look at her, she was glad someone noticed she made an effort to look good today. She loved her husband and would never dishonor her vows, however Athena couldn't deny that Bobby made her feel something Michael didn't.


	112. Sparks Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another predating fic

Athena took the familiar turn towards the fire station. It was the second time this week she was going to eat dinner with the 118. She and Michael had finalized their divorce and the custody agreement. This week Michael had the kids. Athena had picked up an extra shift because she didn't like being home alone.

"Hey." Athena announced her presence as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Hi." Chimney and Buck barely looked up from their video game, the guys now used to Athena dropping by.

"Where's Hen?" She asked stopping herself from asking where Bobby was.

"She was finishing some chores in the bay." Bobby said coming up behind her. "She might have hit the showers after that."

Athena gave Bobby a one armed hug. She leaned a bit into his embrace and found herself wishing he'd wrap both his arms around her. Athena smiled and looked up at him. Her stomach flopped. His eyes were pulling her in. 

"Hey Thena." Bobby and Athena jumped apart at the sound of Hen's voice. There was nothing inappropriate, but they were both startled from their own thoughts at her sudden presence.

"Hey girl." Athena greeted her best friend.

"You just couldn't stay away from Bobby and his cooking for long." Hen teased.

Athena turned and smiled at Bobby. "No I couldn't." Athena winked teasing Bobby. Athena was more looking forward to seeing Bobby than his cooking, as wonderful as it was.

Bobby felt a blush creep onto his face at Athena's wink. He knew Athena and Hen were only joking around but Bobby found himself hoping she'd stop by while they were on shift. "Well I should get started on dinner." 

"Want some help Captain?" Athena offered.

Again Bobby felt his insides warm when his title came from her lips. "Sure." He nodded. Bobby was excited to have her around. 

Athena followed Bobby into the kitchen. She rather help him then watch Chimney, Hen, and Buck squabble over the video game they were playing.  
They settled into pleasant conversation about cooking. Neither wanting to delve into the other's personal life too much. Bobby knew about Athena's divorce and that she wasn't very willing to discuss it. Bobby of course did not feel like there was anything in his personal life he wanted to share. But luckily their mutual love of cooking was enough to sustain a solid conversation.

Boby rolled his eyes as he heard the bickering from the living room. "Sometimes I feel like I run a clubhouse." 

Athena chuckled. "I think when they pick up the controllers they forget they are in fact adults." Bobby laughed. He made a face as the noise got louder. He felt a little embarassed. As the captain, his team reflected on him. He was about to apologize to Athena and say something to the arguing adults when Athena took care of it.

"Kids!" She shouted firmly. There was a clattering as the three controllers dropped to the ground. Hen, Buck, and Chimney whirled around. All of them stunned into silence.

Standing in the kitchen Athena was glaring, her hands on her hips. Bobby stood beside her looking very disappointed.

"You are all grown adults. I expect you to act like it." Athena scolded them. She was in full momma mode. "And if you can't I will disconnect that console. Understood?" The three adults nodded. "Good. Now I don't want to hear any more nonsensical bickering." 

"Yes ma'am." Buck replied. Having been on the receiving end of an Angry Athena early in his time at the 118 he knew the wrath of her anger.

Much to Bobby's pleasure Hen, Chimney, and Buck hung their heads in shame and they quietly turned back to their game.

"I'm impressed Sergeant." Bobby raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need to learn how to do that."

"Just years of parenting." Athena brushed it off. She suddenly realized she said the wrong thing when Bobby's face went blank. She didn't know what was wrong with her statement but clearly it affected Bobby. "Bobby?" She said gently.

When he looked up he saw the concern on her face. He quickly rearranged his face. "It's nothing."

Athena wanted to say more. Clearly it wasn't nothing, but taking Bobby's lead she dropped it. In no time they were back to laughing and cooking. Athena gently bumped Bobby's hip with hers as she attempted to get into a drawer he was standing in front of. Bobby laughed. He waited till she finished cutting the lettuce and put the knife down. Then he bumped her hip. 

Athena turned and looked surprised. "Don't give me that look Sergeant." Bobby chuckled. 

"I wasn't expecting that." Athena replied.

"Really?" Bobby said lightly. "I figured you were a woman who could take what she gave." 

Athena noticed there was something suggestive in his voice but wasn't sure he realized or meant it. "I can definitely take it." She challenged, lifting an eyebrow. Bobby laughed. He enjoyed the playful, and dare he say, flirtatious behvaior.

Bobby stepped back so Athena could reach for a wooden spoon. Athena should have taken another step towards the spoon because she could barely touch it with her fingertips. She felt Bobby gently place a hand on her hip helping her stay balanced. He picked up the spoon in his other hand. When Athena turned to take the spoon, Bobby's arm naturally curved around her waist. His hand now not quite on her waist but not on her ass either. It was somewhere in between. Either way it was not where a friend would put their hand. 

Athena could smell his cologne or body wash. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. She felt a definite spark. A look up into Bobby's face confirmed he felt it too. She stood still, wondering if he was going to move his hand. Bobby was very aware that his hand was in a inappropriate place. He wasn't sure if Athena noticed. When he looked at her he could tell she at least recognized that there was a feeling. Bobby slowly moved his hand across her lower back, returning his hand back to her hip. Athena felt her skin tingle under her uniform at his touch. She had hoped his hand would have moved the other way, down over her ass, but that's not where a friend's hand belonged she reminded herself. Athena found herself in a quite the pickle. On one hand she was freshly divorced and not even looking for anything, yet found herself wanting Bobby's touch. At the same time she was embarassed and timid about having a phyical relationship with a man after the lack of connection in her previous relationship, regardless that the lack of connection was not her fault. Michael may have lied and never have been attracted to her, but Athena's self esteem was low because she couldn't help but hold herself accountable for some of the blame. It had placed a seed of doubt in her mind about her own ability to please a man.

Bobby cleared his throat and removed his hand from her body. Athena watched him pull his hand away and then looked up at him. Her eyes searched his. She slowly stepped back but felt the counter behind her. She was stuck. His body mere inches from her. Athena didn't know what came over her but she felt the desire to kiss Bobby.

"So are you doing anything tomorrow?" Bobby asked her. As he spoke the intense anticipation between them faded.

"No." Athena shoook her head. She was just going to be at home, still settling into a routine of what her days looked like when the kids were at Michael's.

"We're all going to the beach for a birthday bash. You should come."

"Who's birthday?" Athena didn't want to impose.

"Mine. The team told me I couldn't celebrate alone, especially not my 50th."

"You were going to spend your 50th alone?" Athena looked shocked. "No, that certainly won't do." Athena said. "Just text me the information and I'll be there." 

"Great." Bobby smiled.

**  
Athena was not surprised to find she was the last to arrive at the beach. She found herself struggling to decide on what to wear. She debated between a white one piece and a red bikini, which is the one she eventually picked. She was hesitant to wear it because she didn't want to show too much skin or be too sexy for a birthday party with friends. In the end it made her feel every bit the beautiful woman she was so she put it on under a simple maxi dress. 

"Sorry, I'm late." She said on arrival.

"Glad you could come." Bobby hugged her. 

"Happy birthday Bobby." Athena handed him his gift.

"You didn't have to." He tried to tell her but she waved him off. "I won't hear any of that today."

Athena set her beach bag down next to Hen's. She could see Hen chasing Buck in the ocean and Chimney laughing from a few feet away. Athena pulled her dress off. Bobby's attention was drawn to her. He was captivated by every inch of skin revealed as Athena pulled the dress over her head. Bobby couldn't bring himself to turn his head when she bent down to put the dress in her bag. Bobby began to feel a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been so long, and Bobby had shut down that part of himself that it took him a few moments to realize he was getting turned on by Athena looking red hot in a bikini. 

Athena turned around and asked Bobby to put sunscreen on her back. She caught him staring. Normally she would have been a bit unnerved by that type of attention from a man, but she found herself enjoying the look from Bobbby. Bobby took the suncreen from her. He put some on his hands and then it rubbed into her skin. 

Athena felt a jolt of electricity and excitement shoot through her when Bobby's hands touched her. His hands were gentle yet firm. For a fleeting moment Athena thought about his hands rubbing oil on her body, and touching her in more places than her back. Meanwhile Bobby was struggling to keep himself from showing signs of his arousal. A cold plunge in the ocean was becoming more necessary. 

  
Some time later the five friends were splashing and laughing in the ocean.

"Athena, look out!" Hen tried to warn her. Chimney, Buck and Bobby, who was not too far from Athena looked at up.

It was too late. The wave crashed into the back of Athena's legs sending her forward. Bobby, thinking fast, reached for her. Her momentum and the wave sent both Athena and Bobby falling into the wave. Athena's hands made contact with Bobby's arms just before they went under. She felt Bobby squeeze her in his arms. Her chest pressed to his. Athena's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. They both came up sputtering and coughing a few moments later. Athena was still on top Bobby their limbs wrapped around each other.

Athena looked down at Bobby who seemed to suddenly realize the intimate position they were in. Athena felt the unmistakable wetness between her legs that was not sea water. Much to Bobby's relief Athena was disentangling herself from him before his body could react, although his mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asked scrambling up before the next wave could splash over him. 

"Yes. I'm fine." Athena said coughing again. "Thank you for trying to stop me. I'm sorry I pulled you down with me."

"It's okay. Glad you are okay." He smiled at her.

Their heads turned at the sound of laughter. Hen, Chimney, and Buck were walking over to them. 

"Athena." Hen cackled. "The look on your face." She mimicked a look of horror. 

"Captain Nash always looking out for everyone and being a hero." Chimney said. Bobby's face warmed at the conpliment.

"It's just instinct." Bobby said modestly. He glanced at Athena. It was in part instinct to reach for Athena as she fell into the wave, but a part of him knew he would have done much more for her if she had needed it.

"Saving the damsel in distress." Buck added.

"Watch who you're calling a damsel in distress." Athena retorted but her eyes shone brightly. 

Athena turned her warm gaze on Bobby. "Thank you." She looked intently at him. The electricity she had felt yesterday when they were standing in the kitchen at the firehouse returned. Athena couldn't ignore it anymore. She felt something for Bobby. Something much stronger than friendship and it scared the hell out of her.


	113. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets the look from a stranger while out with Bobby. 
> 
> Chapter warning: explicit sexual content
> 
> Author's note: No I haven't forgotten about my other story. I'm working on an update I hope to have up in a day or two. You guys just keep giving me so many great ideas for Firsts.

Athena instinctively tightened her grip on Bobby's hand and took a slight step towards him as they walked down the street. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked instantly picking up on her discomfort.

"Fine." Athena said quietly. She could see Bobby's truck half way up the block. 

They stopped at the light and waited to get the cross walk sign. Bobby dropped her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. He didn't know why she was suddenly shying away, but he wanted to let her know he was right there.

Athena's eyes swept the intersection. The woman she had seen giving her a dirty look was staring at her. It appeared the stranger was going to cross the street the other way but they were still at the same curb. Bobby turned his head slightly to see what Athena was looking at. He caught the stranger staring. The stranger lifted her eyes to Bobby's face and raised her eyebrows. The chirping sound indicating that they could cross the road came at the right time. Bobby turned his back on the stranger and walked across the street with Athena. He now had the feeling that he knew what had caused the shift in Athena's behavior.

Bobby opened the passenger door and gave Athena a hand up into his truck. He closed the door for her and walked around to the driver's side. The ride home was quiet. Bobby hummed along to the radio. Athena just sat fiddling with her rings. Athena was almost startled to see Bobby pulling into the driveway. She realized she had zoned out the entire drive home.

"I'm sorry." She turned to Bobby as he shut off the engine. "I spaced out the entire drive." They were having a date night and Athena had completely forgot since she was in her own head.

Bobby didn't really want to bring this up now, but the date night mood had disappeared at the crosswalk. He turned in his seat to look at her. "I saw the look that stranger gave you." He told her.

Athena bowed her head in shame. She hated society sometimes. She hated that some people found the need to make faces when they saw interracial couples, like there was something fundamentally wrong with it. "Sorry." She whispered.

"No." Bobby said flatly. "I'm not going to let you apologize for a stranger's rudeness." Bobby felt anger rising in his chest. He tried to ignore the stares and mostly he could. But when he saw it affect his wife he wouldn't stay silent.

Athena was quiet a moment and Bobby glanced down and saw her twirling her rings. "Do you remember our first big fight?" She said finally looking at him. Bobby nodded. How could he forget that. "I told you I wasn't ready to go public because I was ashamed." Again Bobby nodded remembering the fight clearly in his mind.

"Much of that was my own insecurities about my failed marriage and that I was struggling to let myself move on and be happy." 

"Right." Bobby said slowly. He wasn't sure how this was relevant now.

"I also wanted to protect you." Athena said. She remembered a bit before that fight he asked to take her out and she told him she wanted to keep the world out of their relationship a bit longer. This was exactly why.

"From what?" Bobby asked.

"This." Athena answered. "I knew how the world would look at us. I knew there would be unkind stares and whispers and comments. I knew that would follow us wherever we went. I wanted to save you from that for as long as I could because. I…" she trailed off. "It's never going to stop. There will always be people who don't think we should be together. Who don't like seeing us together." Athena knew she shouldn't, but she felt partly responsible. Bobby had to put up with the nonsense because he was with her. As a black woman she would never be looked at the same way Bobby, a white man, was looked at. If Bobby was with a white woman he wouldn't have to put up with any of it.

Bobby furrowed his brow. Athena seemed to be more upset now. "Athena, I don't care." Bobby told her.

"Of course you do." Athena shot back. Who likes being stared at and whispered about every time they go in public? Who can ignore that? I know you see it Bobby." 

"Baby look at me." Bobby said to her. He waited for her eyes to meet his. "It bothers me that people think it's okay behavior. It bothers me that they think we don't see it. None of that is ever going to change how I feel about you. I love you more than I can express Athena. Despite what strangers may whisper, you are gorgeous and beautiful and sexy as all hell and I know I am the luckiest man alive to be able to call you my wife. So when I say I don't care. I mean it. When we go out I only have eyes and ears for you."

Afhena felt the tears in her eyes. Bobby's words were perfect and powerful, and hit her right in the heart. "Bobby you are the kindest, most caring man. You have a beauitful heart and a loving soul. Somehow, some way, you can make me feel better."

"I can't make people stop staring or talking behind our backs. If I could I would, but I can't. But I can show you that you are the sexiest woman in the world." He looked at her with an expression of pure love.

Athena smiled. Maybe the date night vibe wasn't gone afterall. "I wonder how far back that seat of yours goes."

Bobby's smile appeared instantly. "One way to find out." He said pressing the level. 

Athena unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over onto his lap. "I love you Bobby Nash." She kissed him heatedly. 

She didn't care if she and Bobby looked like hormone-crazed teenagers making out in the car. They were parked in their own driveway. Athena thought being hormone-crazed wasn't exclusively a term for teenagers. Bobby could make her hormones rage better than any of her high school boyfriends. And right now all she was thinking about was how quickly she could get Bobby aroused. 

Bobby's hands reached around Athena's back after the chair was as far back as it would go. Athena wasted no time trying to spur Bobby's arousal by thursting her hips against his. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned. He pulled his lips from hers and began kissing every inch of skin the neckline of her dress exposed to him. 

Athena reached for Bobby's pants. She managed to undo his belt and fly without much difficulty. She gently grabbed his head and pulled his lips back up to hers. She needed to taste him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as soon as he allowed her access. She heard Bobby moan against her lips. Athena could feel his erection growing under her. Not caring too much, Athena pulled at his shirt sending at least one button flying. Her hands moved up his chest feeling his warmth. His chest hair was soft under her fingertips.

"Athena." Bobby panted breaking another searing kiss. "I love you." He half moaned.

"I love you too." Athena said before lowering her lips to his neck.

Bobby felt a quick reaction below his belt. Athena's lips were hot and wet against his skin. "Baby!" Bobby groaned. He tried to remove his pants without shifting Athena from his lap. Next Bobby reached his hands under Athena's dress. He pulled her panties from her hips. Once they were down far enough he stroked her with his right hand.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped at his touch. Bobby's fingers were soon coated with her juices.

Athena's chest was close to Bobby's face. Using his free hand he pushed her dress out of the way. He was please to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Bobby took Athena's nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it. Bobby felt anpther wave of desire pooling at his fingers. He could hear Athena's breathing heavily.

"Athena!" Bobby muttered as he pushed a few fingers inside her. He heard a satisfying noise from Athena.

Athena kissed made to drop her head back to his lips, but the way he was touching her made it hard for her to do anything but moan appreciatively.

"You are beautiful and sexy and my wife." Bobby told her. He switched his attention to exposing her other breast.

"Yes." Athena panted. "Please Bobby!" She begged. Her body was aflame with desire. 

Bobby removed his fingers resulting in a disapproving growl from Athena. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll give you something better." He promised her. Bobby pulled her down on his cock as he thrusted his hips. 

"Oh God…Bobby!" Athena gasped loudly, her fingers scratched at his hair. It was a bit of a shock for her to feel him thrust himself fully inside her, but oh how he felt so good.

"Fuck yeah!" Bobby moaned. He slid so easily into her depths. He loved when he could penetrate her fully with his larger than average member on the first go. 

"Again." Athena begged before locking her lips with his.

For several minutes the only sound in the car were grunts and moans. 

"Bo-Bobby." Athena moaned. "Don't- ah stop- ooh." She was so close. "Yes!!!" She panted. Her fingers tightened in his hair. "Bobby!" Athena cried out coming for him.

Athena coming undone on top of Bobby made it impossible for Bobby not to come too. "Athena!" Bobby yelled feeling her pulsing around his member. "Oh-oh Fuck! Athena!!" Bobby thrusted into her one final time and came. Athena rode his orgasm.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap." Athena teased. She knew Bobby rarely swore during sex, but when he did it was damn good sex. There was no doubt in her mind they both would say that was great sex.

"The only thing I want in my mouth is you." He replied squeezing her sides.

Athena playfully hit his chest while her cheeks reddened. Her eyes softened. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

Athena made sure her boobs were tucked back inside her dress. She managed to get the driver side door open. She pulled herself off Bobby and pulled up her underwear. Carefully she stepped down out of the truck, her legs were still shaking. She could feel the reminace of their love making between her thighs still. When she turned around, Bobby was still getting his pants on. Finally decent again, Bobby jumped down from the truck. He handed Athena her purse from the passenger seat. Athena reached for her hair feeling like it was not looking as neat as it did when they left for dinner.

"Don't bother trying to fix it." Bobby told her. "I'm just going to mess it up again. With that he swooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the house.

Athena was glad the kids weren't home because they barely made it over the threshold before their clothes were hitting the floor again.


	114. Date Night Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An add-on to Bobby and Athena's date night in 3x16
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"I'm sorry." Bobby apologized turning to Athena. 

"No!" Athena said sharply. "Just forget Hen was even here." She wanted to go back to the bliss of date night as soon as possible.

Bobby beamed. "Happily." He pulled Athena back into his arms. 

"Mmm" Athena hummed. They could feel the date night mood start to fill the room again. She and Bobby went back to dancing, the music played quietly.

Athena spun into Bobby and he paused. His hands on her hips he leaned forward and kissed her. Athena spun back out and joined their hands again. Bobby had another idea. He pulled Athena into him and kissed passionately. Athena moaned feeling his tongue glide against his lips, seeking entrance. Athena parted her lips letting Bobby deepen this kiss. They weren't dancing anymore, now just making out in the middle of the living room. 

Slowly Athena broke the kiss. "Dinner is going to be ready any minute." She warned him. She knew exactly where Bobby's thoughts were going. Athena just didn't want them to accidently burn dinner.

"You're right." Bobby conceded. 

"After dinner I'm all yours." She smiled.

"Only after dinner?" Bobby teased. "I thought you were always mine."

Athena's eyes danced. She loved when Bobby called her his. She knew he didn't mean it in a possessive way, but in a loving way. He had her heart and her love, and she had his. "These rings mean something right?" Athena joked holding up her left hand.

Bobby caught her hand before she could pull it away and kissed the top of her engagement ring. "Yes they do Mrs. Nash." 

Athena blushed under the intensity of the love in his gaze. Bobby loved her so deeply. "Say that again." She smiled. It wasn't often she heard herself referred to by her married name. Especially during date night, Athena took every chance to highlight her married name.

"I love you Mrs. Nash." Bobby dragged out "Mrs. Nash" a bit. 

"I love you too handsome husband of mine." Athena replied. She kissed him tenderly, her lips soft and gentle against his. A simple kiss yet filled with all love she feels for him. 

The oven beeped and Athena stepped out of his arms. The couple went into the kitchen. Athena refilled her glass of wine while Bobby removed their dinner from oven. 

"Smells delicious." Athena smiled. The aromas of yams, roasted asparagus, and pot roast. While Athena was perfectly capable in the kitchen, Bobby's cooking was one of his love languages. He put so much love and attention into his cooking. 

"Only the best for you." He said setting dishes on the table. 

Athena grabbed serving utensils. She kissed his cheek. "Cheers." She raised her glass once they were served. 

"To you, my wife." Bobby raised his glass of water.

"To us, our love, and our future." Athena added. 

Bobby nodded and clinked his glass gently against hers. They both sipped on their drinks. He leaned forward and kissed her. He tensed slightly at the taste of red wine of her lips. 

"You taste like wine." He told her. Bobby didn't mind too much. He was never a big wine fan and it didn't tempt his sobriety in the slightest. Bobby had tasted wine on her lips countless times, it just caused a little voice voice in the back of his mind to remind him of his sobriety.

Athena dabbed at her lips with a napkin. No matter how many times Bobby said he didn't care, Athena knew he did, as least a little. Honestly she didn't know whether it was the wine or his sobriety that he cared about. Nonetheless, she tried to be mindful and not kiss him right after drinking.

"You really outdid yourself tonight." Athena commented after taking a few bites.

"Going all out for date night is just what we do." Bobby replied casually.

He would definitely be considered the more vocal one when it came to showing affection, but Athena showed her love in her own way. Whether it was leaving notes for him to find at the coffee machine, in the bathroom, or in his truck when she was at work or stopping by the firehouse to see him on shift, Athena showed her love for him. But when date night rolled around they both put their time and effort into making it special and truly just about the two of them.

They alternated who got to decide on what date night would be, although they would both contribute what they would do. Bobby preferred to take Athena out. While Athena enjoyed date nights at home. She didn't have to put up with the looks she and Bobby got in public, and it meant the kids were out of the house leaving Bobby and Athena free to focus on eachother and not worry about the volumes at which they expressed their love. Either way by the end of night the couple felt closer and more connected, leaving the stresses of life alone to spend a few hours just focused on themselves.

"Yoohooo!" Bobby tried to get Athena's attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

"I asked if you wanted any more food."

"I'm good." Athena pushed away her empty plate.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking." Athena said. 

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bobby pressed her. He grabbed a couple of dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"I was just reminscing on date night and how much I love this time alone with you. I mean I love the kids and our crazy lives, but sometimes it's nice to just be Bobby and Athena." Athena wrapped her arms around his waist.

Bobby nodded understanding perfectly. His kissed the top of her head. The couple settled into comfortable silence while they did the dishes. The music playing from the living room could still be heard. 

"Ah." Athena looked satisfied with the clean kitchen.

"Now that is done," Bobby finished wiping his hands on a towel, "You have my complete attention again."

Athena smiled looking up at him. She saw the desire in his eyes. She had no doubt where things were going. She felt excitement shoot through her. The pleasure she knew she was sure to feel in the next few minutes was unmatched by anything. Athena began dancing and singing along to the music. She twirled around knowing she had Bobby's full attention. What she was not expecting was Bobby's arms to wrap around her waist. 

Athena giggled. "Impatient are we?" Athena reached her hands behind her to his neck. Bobby's lips sucked playfully in her exposed neck. "Mmmm." Athena moaned appreciately. 

"You are beautiful." Bobby stroked his hands down the sides of her red blouse. Just imagining how her skin would feel under his hands made the blood rush south. 

Athena tilted her head back against his chest so he could kiss her. Athena broke the kiss. She bent down to remove her shoes knowing they wouldn't be necessary anymore. She heard Bobby removing his own. When she stood up she paused to put her hands in the back pockets of his pants. Athena pressed herself against him. Bobby bit his lip, his eyes darkened. Athena smiled. She kept his gaze while loosening his pants.

"Athena." Bobby moaned as she removed them. Athena stayed on the ground kneeling before him. Bobby braced his hands on the table behind Athena. Bobby knew his erection was still growing. The thoughts of what Athena was about to do to him and the excitment that she was going to give him head right there in the kitchen was a major turn on.

Athena wrapped her lips around his tip. Her tongue swirled around it. Bobby looked down at her. Athena moved her mouth along his shaft, her tongue stroking the underside as she went.

"Oh Baby!' Bobby cried out. He resisted the urge to thrust himself into her mouth, but he desperately wanted to. Bobby closed his eyes.

Athena gently moved her lips up and down his shaft, each time taking more of him. 

"Athena! Yes!" Bobby felt his knees buckle slightly when she finally had him fully. He rocked his hips gently in time with her movements. He glanced down at her again and almost came. It was erotic to see his cock disappear between her lips. "Oh God!!" Bobby gasped. Athena's tongue brought him to the brink. He felt Athena stroke his thigh gently with her hand, she was going to swalllow. Bobby just need to come for her. "Athena. Oh baby." Bobby moaned. He was so close. "Yes! Oh God yes!" Bobby leaned his head back, "Oh-oh Athena!" His knuckles went white as he squeezed the table. His legs wobbled and Bobby had no idea how he didn't collaspe as he felt Athena take care of his load.

As soon as Athena was standing before him he kissed her. The taste of her mixed with his release was hot. Athena moaned while Bobby's tongue clearly won the battle for control in this kiss. Bobby pushed her back against the table quickly lifting her onto the table.

Athena broke the kiss. "Bobby we can't. Not here." 

"Why not?" He asked. "The kids aren't home."

"We eat on this table." Athena replied.

"It can be cleaned." Bobby said while removed her shirt. He slid his hands slowly up her sides, his thumbs grazing over her bra as he went. "Haven't you ever thought about it?" He asked. There had been several nights Bobby had thought about taking her on the table.

Athena bit her lip while she thought about it. She certainly wasn't against doing it in new places. It wouldn't be the first time they did it in the kitchen. And yes, she had thought about it from time to time.   
Athena reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

"Is that a yes?" Bobby grinned seeing the spark in her eyes.

"What do you think?" Athena asked, but she didn't give him time to reply. She pulled his lips down to hers as she leaned back against the table. She felt goosebumps from the cold surface against her skin.

"Bobby!" Athena panted. His lips were kissing every inch of exposed skin. The heat was rising rapidly in her depths. Athena felt a wave of desire wet her thighs. 

Bobby's hands tugged at her pants. Athena reached down to help him. The down side to tight pants was the battle to get them off. Bobby finally pulled her pants off. His hands stroked up her legs. Athena wrapped them around him. She pouted when Bobby removed her legs from his waist. He gently pulled her towards the edge the table. 

"What are you doing?" Athena asked sitting up. She had agreed to sex on the table now he was trying to pull her off the table. She answered her own question when she saw Bobby kneeling before her. She eagerly spread her legs for him. 

Bobby could see how ready she was for him. From the first stroke of his tongue Athena knew she wouldn't last long.

"Bobby!" Athena screamed. She fell back on her arms. He was not wasting any time. 

Bobby could hear her heavily panting. But he was a little selfish. He wanted to hear her to scream his name. He pushed his tongue inside her. Athena let out a noise between a growl and scream. She felt Bobby's lips vibrate against her as he chuckled. Athena had no idea how he did what he did. She was completely as his mercy. She knew he could feel her pulsing clit. The ache between her legs was almost unbearable.

"Oh yes Bobby!!" Athena tossed her head back  
She didn't want Bobby to stop yet at the same time she needed to come.

Bobby moved his lips to her clit. A strangled cry fell from Athena's lips. She didn't think Bobby could have teased her anymore. Athena felt her heart racing. 

Bobby removed his lips gently sliding his cock between her folds.

"Ah Bobby!" Athena felt her legs shaking.

"Trust me." He said. Athena nodded.

Bobby began moving quickly inside her. Athena couldn't form words. Bobby was loving her too well for her to form a coherent thought. Bobby grunted, he was close. "Athena!" Bobby came.

He moved his hand between her legs. His thumb carassing her clit. The pleausre Athena felt intensified. She pushed herself into his hand. Bobby removed himself and dropped himself to his knees, again taking her clit in his mouth. His tongue stroked her even as her body shook beneath him.

"Oh Fuck!! Fuck!!!" Athena gasped. "ROBERT!" Athena screamed. She fell back against the table. An orgasm more intense than the last exploded from her.

Athena was still panting when Bobby got up. "You okay?" He smiled.

Athena held up a hand. "I need a minute." 

"Athena?" Bobby was a bit worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Athena glanced down at him. She saw him looking worried. The intense pleasure was still vibrating from her depths. "No." She assured him. "Just wow." She tried to catch her breath. "I think you just redefined mind blowing sex." Athena slowly sat up.

He kissed her head. He handed her his shirt that he had been wearing. Athena's legs were still a bit shaky as she got down off the table. "I'll clean up in here. Go take shower. I'll meet you in bed."

"I want to help." Athena tried to protest. 

"Go. It won't take me too long." He shooed her out of the kitchen.

Athens stepped under the hot stream of water. She took a deep breath. It did feel very relaxing. Athena quickly rinsed herself off then did her nightly rountine. She found Bobby already in bed when she emerged from the bathroom. He had brought in a bouquet from the living room and placed it on her nightstand. Athena then noticed the little card tucked in it. In loopy writing it said: Thanks for the jewelry tip. Hen. Athena smiled at Bobby. 

"What did she mean by jewlery tip?" Bobby asked. He had been confused when he read it earlier.

"I told her to up her apology for leaving Karen in the car on date night while you were on the phone. Seems like it worked out for her." Athena said getting into bed.

"My wife is usually right." Bobby grinned. 

"Mmhmm." Was Athenas response. Bobby laughed. 

"Goodnight Bobby." Athena snuggled into his arms getting comfortable.

Bobby kissed her head. "Good night my love." He saw a smile spread over her mouth.


	115. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-dating chapter. 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content
> 
> Author's note: This was a bit of a stretch in my opinion, but I liked the idea so I ran with it. The joy of pre-dating Bathena is we can make it be whatever we want. Hope you enjoy it!

"Athena," Hen grinned. "What are you doing here?" 

Buck rolled his eyes at Hen, "How are you still surprised when she comes by?"

Athena cleared her throat and Buck looked sheepish. "Have either of you seen Bobby? I wanted to talk to him about his report from the car fire yesterday."

"He's down in the gym." Chimney answered. 

"Thank you." Athena turned and headed in that direction.

"Anyone else find it weird she never calls Bobby Captain." Buck wondered aloud.

"She does on calls." Hen said. She too was curious by the amount of time her newly divorced friend was spending around the fire station. "They are friends and she's not one of us."

"What does that mean?" Buck asked. 

Chimney also looked towards Hen awaiting an explanation. "He still out ranks her."

"Yeah, but she police, he's fire. It's different. He's not her direct boss. We," she gestured to all three of them, "actually report to Bobby." Chimney and Buck seemed to except that explanation because they dropped the subject.

Athena spotted Bobby in the gym. She didn't say anything. He hadn't noticed her and she was enjoying the view. His tee shirt was sweaty. His muscles rippled while he lifted the weights. Athena watched his biceps bulge. She wondered how it would feel if he wrapped his arms around her. Athena was not ashamed of the heat she felt watching Bobby. He grunted pushing through his last few reps. Athena actually felt her panties get wet. She imagined him grunting doing something much less appropriate with her. 

"Athena." Bobby spotted her when he sat up. Athena tried to conceal her blush at being caught staring, but Bobby saw and felt a boost of confidence that he caught her checking him out. He wiped his face with his towel, buying time to get his feelings under control. 

"I wanted to speak with you about your report for that call yesterday." Athena said.

"I have the file in my office." He said getting up. He gestured for Athena to follow him.

Without thinking the first thing Bobby did when he got to his office was reach for a clean shirt. He pulled the sweaty one from his body. Athena eyes were fixed on his chest. Bobby froze. He forgot she was in the room. He noticed her eyes fixed on him. There was a hunger in her eyes Bobby couldn't ignore. 

Athena felt a rush of desire she hadn't felt in years. Her mind was screaming at her to make a move. Athena was standing before Bobby before she had realized her legs were moving. She reached her hand up around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a timid, gentle first kiss. It was a kiss that certainly would lead to more. A kiss that left no question that she wanted him. 

Bobby was shocked for a moment. Athena was kissing him. Like really kissing him. Bobby was petrified. He hadn't desired a woman in years. Something in Bobby finally clicked. He pulled her against him, like he didn't ever want to let her go. He took control of the kiss pushing Athena towards his desk. Athena immediately reached for her equipment belt trying to remove it. Once it was safely removed she started working on the buttons on her shirt.

Bobby had Athena pinned between his body and his desk. He reached behind her pushing stuff out of the way. He lifted her with ease onto the desk.

"Athena." Bobby broke the kiss. Both of them panting. He didn't want to take advantage of her. It wasn't like him to do this. He wasn't sure what possessed him to want to have sex with her right then and there. They hadn't even been on a date. They had shared looks of undeniable desire but neither of them had acted on their feelings. 

"Please Bobby." She looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want her to regret this.

"Yes." She was absolutely sure. Maybe she wasn't sure at first, but now she had a taste of their connection she needed to see it through. It was sudden, but not a total surprise after the weeks of glances and touches they had shared.

She pulled his lips back down to hers. Bobby removed her shirt after finishing unbuttoning it. His hands touched her skin hungrily. If he had more time, he would have taken his time to cherish every inch of her body, but that was not what this was. Athena reached for the belt on Bobby's pants. He quickly shoved them down. Athena took him in her hand getting a sense of his size. Bobby was impressive. 

Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. With one arm Bobby lifted her, with the other he pulled her pants out of the way.

"Bobby." Athena moaned pressing her lips back against his. 

"Athena." He pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked her again. Everything changed after this. Even if they stopped now things would feel different. How could they not, but this was a line that couldn't be uncrossed. 

"I am." Athena nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes." Bobby answered. 

Athena spread her legs. Bobby slowly guided himself inside her. Athena released a quiet moan encouraging Bobby to keep going. Bobby took his time easing into her. He didn't want to hurt her and definitely wanted her body to be comfortable with his size.

Athena couldn't spread her legs any wider if she tried. Bobby felt incredible! It took a moment for her body to adjust to him. Bobby gently began thrusting into her. Athena clawed at his back encouraging him to go faster.

"Yes!" Athena breathed holding onto Bobby.

"Athena!" Bobby grunted. Being with her was better than he ever dreamed.

Athena went back to when he grunted in the gym. Yes, this is exactly what she had in mind. "Shh!" She whispered before muffling his next grunt with her mouth. "Bobby!" She panted. "Oh Bobby!" Athena felt her orgasm bubbling up inside her. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned.

Athena gasped. "Oh-oh!!" Bobby thrusted harder and faster as Athena came.

Athena could hear him grunting in her ear then, "Athena!" Bobby whisper- yelled. He held onto her as he came. Athena moaned as Bobby took care if his need.

After taking a minute to gather himself Bobby pulled out. Athena slid off the desk. The couple was quiet while they got dressed.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked.

Athena grinned. "I'd love to." 

Bobby smiled back. "So do you want to talk about that case now?" He tilted his head, "Did you even want to discuss it or was that an excuse?"

Athena blushed at the suggestion she made up an excuse to get him alone. "No, I actually had questions about it." Athena took a seat opposite him. 

While Bobby went to grab the file, Athena dropped her eyes to the desk. A blush warmed her face. She was a little shocked at what they had done, in part that they actually had just had sex and it was fucking amazing, but also that it had been here, in Bobby's office. 

Athena took the file from Bobby and skimmed through it, honestly her mind wasn't totally present on the report. Bobby started cleaning his desk. He tried to act casual but the reason why he needed to clean the desk was obvious to both of them. 

"Captain." Hen poked her head in. Athena and Bobby both snapped their heads up, both thinking the same thing: the door had been unlocked the entire time. Hen didn't notice their sudden realization. "There's a call for you." She said.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked keeping his voice steady.

"The chief." Hen replied. 

"I can go." Athena said standing up. 

"If you want you can take that to the kitchen. I'm going to cook dinner after this call if you want to stay." Bobby said to Athena. He hoped he sounded casual, not like he was begging her to stay.

"Okay." Athena agreed. She smiled at him.

Hen closed the door behind Athena. Bobby's office smelled like cleaning products. She had seen him cleaning and that wasn't anything unusual, but she had a feeling there was something she didn't know.


	116. A Different First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter. (Can be read on its own too.)
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Athena groaned. If she kept being this indecisive on what to wear she'd end up standing Bobby up. Why was it so hard to figure out what to wear? Bobby had already seen most of her body, what did it matter what is was clothed in. Athena could answer her own question. She cared because she wanted to look good for Bobby. Finally Athena settled on the brown dress. It was classy enough in the front for a date, yet sexy enough in the back for a tease. Athena finished getting ready as quickly as she could. She would not admit to speeding to be on time to the restaurant, but let's just say she arrived a bit sooner than she should have.

Bobby kicked himself for being early. He started second guessing his decision to forgo the tie, but also knew he'd be tugging at it anxiously if he kept it. Bobby and Athena hadn't talked much since the previous afternoon in his office. There was very clearly a strong physical connection between them, but Bobby was curious to see how their conversation went. They were friends and talked frequently, but Bobby could count on one hand the number of personal, private conversations they had shared together. 

Bobby rose slowly, only half expecting himself to sway on the spot. Athena could have probably knocked him down with a feather if she wanted too. Bobby was anamored by her beauty. She was absolutely stunning. The confident way she was walking towards him with the slightest shyness in her expression that Bobby found adorable. 

Athena smiled. Sitting across from Bobby she felt butterflies. She was curious to pull back the layers of who Bobby was. Athena bit her lip before taking a sip of water to cool herself. Bobby was incredibly hot in a suit. She could explore her desire for him later. Right now she was ready to get to know him.

A mix of light hearted teasing and deep conversation sustained them throughout dinner. Bobby paid the tab and then walked Athena out to the parking lot. 

"So are you going to make me ask?" Athena asked as they stood by her car.

"Ask what?" Bobby looked at her.

Athena rolled her eyes playfully. "Bobby Nash will you come home with me." Bobby's eyes widened in surprised. "Oh gosh." Athena looked down feeling embarassed now. She was a blunt person, but his surprise made her feel like maybe it was too much.

"Hey." Bobby linked her fingers with his. She looked up at him. "I will absolutely go home with you." He said firmly. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to take it slow. Yesterday was amazing, but now that we are going to see how this goes I wasn't sure of you wanted to wait."

"I want to wait till we get back to my place but not much longer than that." Athena joked.

Bobby chuckled. "I'll meet you there. No speeding Sargeant." Athena laughed getting into her car. "See you there Captain." She let Bobby close the door.

Athena pulled into the driveway just before she saw Bobby's headlights. She got out of the car and waited for him. She grinned as he approached her. He bent down and kissed her. Athena took his hand and walked down into the house. Athena felt a bit of nerves as she opened her bedroom door. 

Bobby placed his hands gently on her sides. With a tender kiss he felt her relax under his touch. Bobby's own nerves calmed a little bit too. Now he knew how good they were together he wanted to take his time with her. Aware that she had been in a wholly unsatisying relationship for years, he wanted to show her what real desire could do to her.

Athena reached for Bobby's belt. His hands stopped hers. "No." He said gently. "I want us to take our time tonight. I want to make love to you Athena Grant, and show you how you deserve to be loved."

Athena felt her heart racing. Her track record of less than satisying love sitting in the back of her mind. She reminded herself that just yeterday she and Bobby had pretty great sex. Athena nodded slowly and removed her hands from his pants. She was going to let Bobby lead.

Bobby smiled against her lips as she kissed him. Athena's shoulders shook as she chuckled. Bobby made her feel giddy. She moved her hands up to his neck. Bobby's tongue penetrated her lips with surprising familiarity. Athena stroked his tongue with her own. Bobby ran his hands down her bare back. His hands came to a stop on her ass. He held her firmly in his hands. Athena rubbed her hips against him where she could feel his desire growing. 

Athena unbuttoned Bobby's shirt while her lips remained attached to his. After pulling his button down off she broke the kiss to pull his white tee off his torso. Athena dropped her lips to just above his belt and kissed her way up his chest, her hands also touched his exposed torso. Bobby thrusted his hips against Athena, his hands still on her ass. Bobby's pants were begining to feel uncomfortable.

"Athena!" Bobby moaned. He felt her lips leaving a love mark on his neck. His cock strained in his pants. 

Athena could feel his member very clearly. She remember just how good he felt yesterday and was eager to feel him again. He lifted the hem of her dress. His hands dragging up her body as he pulled it over her head. Bobby was pleased to see Athena had not worn a bra. Her nipples already hard. Bobby dropped his head to her chest.

"Oh Bobby!" She cried out feeling his mouth around her nipple. Athena felt some some moisture in her panties. Athena gripped at his hair with her fingers. "Oooh!" She breathed heavily. A steady ache pulsed between her legs as Bobby turned his attention to her other breast. Athena tilted her head back and closed her eyes. 

"Athena." Bobby said gently. She opened her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

This time when Athena reached for his pants Bobby didn't stop her. She pushed her pants down finally free his hard cock. Athena dropped to her knees. Bobby nodded and Athena put her lips around his cock. She tried to ignore the butterflies. Michael never wanted her to give him head. 

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. Her touch was gentle yet thorough. He rocked his hips gently, careful not to overwhelm her. Athena's confidence grew as she continued to explore him with her lips and tongue. She stopped when she felt his legs begin to tremble. She told Bobby he could come. Athena continued to stroke him. "Ah! Oh! Athena!" Bobby yelled. 

Bobby was positively beaming when Athena stood up. "You are incredible." He complimented her. His hand slid back around her waist. Athena blushed as he kissed her. Silently she was relieved he had enjoyed it. 

"What are you doing?" Athena half screeched half laughed when Bobby picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I'm taking you to bed." Bobby told her. The love in his eyes penetrated deep. Athena was excited by his words. Her depths spilled more desire into her underwear. She nodded her head approvingly. 

Bobby laid her down on her back. His hands stroked up her legs. He slowly pulled her panties off her legs and tossed them somewhere. "Athena." Bobby's eyes hungrily took in her naked body. Athena cast her eyes down uneasy with the attention. Bobby gently lifted her chin. "You are beautiful." 

He kissed her slow and passionate. His hands touched almost every inch of her body. Bobby slowly peppered her body with kisses. Athena felt the excitement as she realized where he was headed. She spread her legs as he settled between them. Bobby moaned her name when he saw her desire coating her sex. He placed a tender kiss on her sex. Athena squirmed under him. Bobby wrapped his lips around her.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. 

Bobby parted her with his tongue. He tasted her. His hands held her hips. He licked up the desire she release for him. Bobby stroked her clit with his tongue. Athena wimpered. Athena's reaction only made Bobby more determined to get her off. He pushed his tongue between her folds.

Athena scream, "Fuck!" Her hands balled into fists around the comforter. She thrusted her hips up at Bobby. 

Bobby only went harder. Athena writhed beneath him. He made her feel so good. Athena had no idea Bobby could make her feel this good with his mouth.

"Please don't stop!" Athena moaned. She looked up at the ceiling, her heart pounding. "Oh yes!" Athena was close now. Bobby turned his attention back to her clit. Athena didn't last much longer after that. "Bobby!" Athena shouted. Bobby took care of lapping up her release. Bobby was pleased with himself. 

He brought his lips up to hers. Athena felt his second erection of the night. As satisfied as she was she couldn't wait for more loving with Bobby. For the second time that night she spread her legs for Bobby. Athena thought she knew what to expect when Bobby positioned himself. But this time it felt different.

As Bobby joined their bodies he held her gaze. Athena saw nothing but love reflecting in his eyes. It was suffocating in the best way. Athena felt desired, loved, seen. Bobby looked at her differently than she had ever been looked at by a man. One gaze from him could make her knees weak or have her heart fluttering. She had no doubt of his love for her.

  
"Bobby." She said softly. "I love you." Athena always guarded her emotions and feelings closely, but Bobby had a way of pulling them out of her whether she realized it or not. 

"I love you too." Bobby kissed her forehead.

Bobby thrusted himself inside her. Athena moaned loudly. He felt so amazing. Athena rocked her hips in time with his. Steadily Bobby picked up the pace. He grabbed Athena's hands lacing her fingers with his. Athena pressed her palms against his. 

"Oh yes Bobby!" Athena encouraged. 

"Athena." Bobby grunted. 

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. Bobby grunted, thrusting with more force. He was so close. "Oh Bobby!" Athena groaned.

"A-Athena!!" Bobby thrusted hurriedly coming for the second time that night.

"Oh yes." Athena rode his release. "Bobby!!" Athena cried out her orgasm quickly following his.

Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder. Their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. 

"Amazing." Athena's face shown with joy and sweat.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Wow!" His brain was still catching up. He rolled off of her onto his back. Athena groaned rolling out of bed to go to the bathroom. 

"Are you going to get under the covers or not?" Athena asked when she returned to find Bobby still on top of the bed.

"I wasn't sure." Bobby said. He didn't know if Athena wanted him to stay. 

"You weren't sure if I wanted you to?" Athena questioned. "Boy, you're ridiculous. She rolled her eyes.

Bobby laughed and got up. He pulled back the covers with Athena and then got into bed. Athena scooted over and Bobby wrapped his arms around her. Athena hummed contently. His biceps flexed around her felt better than she dreamed.


	117. Reaching Out to Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May seeks Bobby's advice
> 
> A little snippet of Bobby and May's relationship
> 
> Just to be safe- ** warning: content may be triggering

May paced in her room. A debate raging in her head. She was lost. She felt alone. She felt jilted. She wanted to reach out to someone. She needed to talk to someone. Finally she sucked up her courage and walked out of her room. May poked her head into her mom and Bobby's room. No one was there. May turned to the kitchen and found it empty too. The light outside caught her attention. Bobby was out there. 

"Hey." She said opening the slider.

"Hi." Bobby turned. He was surprised to see May up this late, especially on a school night. "What's wrong?" She looked anxious and was holding her hands in a tell tale sign something was bothing her. Bobby could tell something wasn't right.

"I couldn't sleep." May sat beside him without even asking.

"Anything specific keeping you up?" Bobby adjusted his position so he could see her more easily.

May just shrugged. She was now second guessing her decision to tell Bobby. Maybe she should just shove it down and forget it. "I…" she stopped. Bobby sat quietly waiting for her to speak. "I…" May tried again but couldn't summon the courage. 

"Take your time." He told her. "I'm listening."

Bobby's comforting tone helped May relax. There was a reason she sought out his advice. "Promise you won't tell mom?" She looked at him. Athena was working tonight, another reason May had decided to seek out Bobby.

Bobby paused for a split second. He and Athena didn't keep secrets, yet he wanted to honor his relationship with May. He wanted May to trust him and know he was there for her. He made a decision not to tell Athena whatever is was that May shared except unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. "I promise." He nodded. Bobby saw May visibly relax.

"I feel unimportant. I feel dispensible. I feel ignored and forgotten." May felt the burning sensation in her throat as she tried not to cry. She had been bottling up her feelings for weeks. She was scared about what happened last time she hid what was really going on.

"Why do you feel those things?" Bobby asked. A few ideas popped into his head but hs didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"My friends keep flaking on me." May mumbled almost inaudibly. "We'll make plans then they will make other plans or just say they don't want to anymore. Or even not show up when we do make plans. What's wrong with me Bobby?"

Bobby felt a burning anger. His jaw tensed. He hated to see May this distressed. What really pissed him off was the behavior of her so called friends. When did teenage girls get so mean? "May, nothing is wrong with you. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful young lady. You have a kind heart and are a fantastic friend. If your so called friends can't see that, they don't deserve your friendship."

"But" May tried to but in.

"No buts." Bobby said firmly. "You will find your true friends. People who lift you up. People who enjoy your company and want to make plans with you. Friends that help you reach your dreams. I won't pretend to know what goes on in a teenage girl's mind but this is bullshit." 

May giggled at Bobby's rare use of profanity. She was relieved he didn't laugh or brush off her concern, not that she really thought he would. "Thanks Bobby." May stood feeling better. The weight gone from her shoulders.

"Wait May." Bobby called to her. She came back and sat down. "I need to ask you something. Remember I'm not going judge. I'm asking because I know what it is like to have gone through what you have."

May nodded. Understanding he wasn't talking about mean teenage girl drama, but about thoughts of self harm.

"Are you having thoughts about harming yourself?" Bobby asked her.

"No." She shook her head. "I just feel yucky inside.it sucks when you feel like people don't value you."

"It does. I'm sorry.." Bobby nodded signaling she was free to go back to bed. "Just remember I'm always here if you need or want to talk. You can wake me up in the middle of the night if you have to."

"I'm here for you too." May smiled. She understood he would likely to talk to Athena about his struggles, but Bobby was right. They had this in common. They could relate to what the other was feeling more than someone who did not share that past.

Bobby stayed outside a little longer after May had gone to bed. Each knew of the other's mental health struggles but it wasn't talked about much. Yet in some ways it drew stepdad and stepdaughter closer. It was the unspoken and spoken acknowledgement that the other understood. Bobby felt comforted by the fact May had said something. She had come to him knowing he could relate, knowing he wouldn't judge her or worry incessantly. Truly Bobby wasn't worried. He believed May just needed someone to vent to. Someone to listen and not ask too many questions. Someone who could say they understood. Bobby was happy to be that person. Bobby had built his own relationship with his stepchildren. He was cautious and wary of Athena and Michael's place as Harry and May's parents, but he found his place too. While just a few years ago he couldn't imagine that this would be his life, that he would have a wife and children again. But here he was and Bobby wouldn't know where he would be without his family. 


	118. First Shift After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena's first shift after their first night together.
> 
> ** light sexual content

When Athena turned the key in her car. The radio began playing. As she reached for the knob to turn the volume down a litttle quieter Athena smiled. The country station was playing. She thought about changing it but it made her think of Bobby so she didn't. When she had dropped him back at the restaurant she he had picked the station. Athena felt a blush rise in her cheeks. What a night (and morning) it had been with Bobby. Not only was the sex better than the hook up in his office, but Athena had never felt so loved by a man emotionally or phyically. If she closed her eyes she could feel his touch.

That terrfied Athena for many reasons. Mainly she didn't know if she was ready to jump into a relationship so soon after her divorce, no matter how perfect Bobby was for her. Athena felt herself falling tio fast, well scratch that, after last night she couldn't deny being in love with Bobby. But that scared her. She didn't want to get burned again. She was itching to throw up her defenses and protect herself at all costs. But Bobby had already broken through. He had her heart. Trying to distance herself from him now would cause her pain. 

Athena pulled in for her shift. The night shift always felt different than the day shift, truly the difference of night and day. Before leaving the locker room she sent Bobby a text telling him she was at work and hoped she would see him later. Athena gathered her things then headed to her patrol vehicle.

Bobby easily hid the smile that graced his lips when they pulled up ti the structure fire. One of the perks of sitting in the captain's seat was that he could hide his expressions. He was pleased because he saw Athena had responded to the call too. In a moment he was pulling his eyes from her and began to give orders. Bobby gave himself a sharp reminder that he had a job to do.

"Captain." Athena approached him once the scene was handled. She hadn't needed to stay. She could have moved on to another scene, but she wanted to stay if only to be around Bobby. He was damn fine when being the boss, giving commands, taking charge, and of course easy on the eyes.

"Sargeant." Bobby replied, his face lighting up when he laid eyes in her. He was unashamed of the way his eyes hungrily roamed her body.

Athena had a feeling what was on his mind by the way he was looking at her and because she had similar thoughts in her mind as well. It was an "I wish I could rip these clothes off you" look.

"You're looking well." Bobby told her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Athena replied.

"I didn't mean…" Bobby trailed off. That's not what he was implying. 

Athena glanced around making sure they were truly alone. "Did you think I'd be walking a little different after last night?" She whispered. Athena knew what he was getting at.

Bobby blushed. That's exactly what he meant. "Well yes." Bobby had a subtle ache in his groin reminding him of just how good last night and that morning had been." They had not been shy about exploring the physical nature of their relationship and quite frankly they had had a lot of sex.

Athena rolled her eyes playfully. Yes, Athena was feeling the effects of their time together, but she did her best to hide it so everyone wouldn't know. "You just want the satisfaction of knowing you did me good." She put a hand on his chest and leaned into him. It was dark so she knew no one would see them.

"Baby, I know I did you good." Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist holding her against him.

Then his kissed her. Athena was surprised. It took her a few seconds to respond. Her knees buckled at the force of Bobby's kiss. She felt his arm tighten around her. She couldn't believe she was doing this right now, but it thrilled her too. Athena moaned but all too quickly Bobby was ending the kiss leaving Athena very flustered and desiring much, much more. But of course they were still working. As hot as it was to make out behind everyone's backs, they had jobs to do.

Athena wiped her mouth. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Bobby smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby released her waist. 

Athena turned around to walk away but before she could go too far Bobby smacked her ass. She whirled around to see him grinning. She put hee hand on her hip"If people knew this Captain Nash." She shook her head. Athena reached for her top and started to undo the buttons. Bobby's eyes widened. He was completely shocked by her actions. Sneaky make out sessions was one thing. A strip trease was something else. Athena rolled her eyes as Bobby reached for her. She could feel a slight bugle in Bobby's pant. Bobby pressed her against the truck he rubbed himself against her. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned in her ear. 

Athena felt stickiness between her legs. She pushed Bobby away. She rebuttoned her shirt. "We can't. Someone will see us." Hooking up in his secure office was okay, but out here there were too many people and not enough privacy.

"That's not fair." Bobby pouted.

"To be continued later, Captain." Athena called over her shoulder as she headed back to her car.


	119. The To Be Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Hey." Athena walked towards her front door. Bobby was sitting on the step outside. "This is a surprise."

"Is it really?" He smiled at her. "I specifically remember you asking me to come over." He stood up as she got nearer.

"I meant after we both got some sleep this morning." Athena smiled. They were both coming off a night on duty. 

"Are you going back in?" Bobby noticed she was dresed in her uniform still. 

"No." Athena gave him a sly smile. "Remember that call we were on earlier?"

"Uh huh." Bobby said.

"And I told you we'd continue this later." She watched Bobby's eyes widen at the insinuation of her words. "Well I was thinking later would be this evening." 

Bobby pushed Athena against the front door. "Do we really have to wait?" He asked, his lips close to hers.

Athena reached up and pulled his head down to hers. No, they didn't need to wait. He had come all this way to see her after their shift. Bobby pulled her hips against his. Athena broke the kiss long enough so that she could unlock the door. Bobby pushed Athena against the open front door. Athena shuffled over so she could shut the door. Bobby's hands went down the back of her thighs. Athena pushed Bobby off of her. They both looked at each other panting heavily. Athena turned and headed to her bedroom. Bobby was hot on her heels. 

She stood in the middle of the room. Bobby watched her intently, his eyes fixed on her fingertips as they slowly unbuttoned her top. Bobby bit his lip she was teasing him just like she had on the call.

Bobby crossed the room and pulled at her shirt. The last two buttons went flying as Bobby broke the shirt 

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. 

"You were taking too long." He told her casually. He bent down to kiss her.

She pulled her head away. "You broke my shirt." She was kinda shocked.

"Tell them it broke it the wash." Bobby replied. He moved his lips to her ear. "Or tell them your boyfriend was too patient and ripped it from your body."

Athena shivered. She couldn't deny it was hot that Bobby ripped her shirt. "Bobby!" Athena squealed when he picked her up.

"Sargeant." Bobby groaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Athena ran her fingers through his hair as his lips attached to her chest. Athena squeezed her thighs around Bobby's waist. Bobby took a few steps and deposited her on the dresser. Athena's face was now level with Bobby's.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in your uniform Sargeant?" Bobby sad between kisses. His hands touching very inch of exposed skin. 

"I don't need you to tell me." Athena grabbed the bulge in his pants. "You make it very obvious."

"Athena." Bobby said breathlessly. He thrusted himself into her hand. Bobby moaned. His pants were too tight.

Athena released his cock from his pants. Bobby stepped between Athena's legs. He thrusted himself against her while he tasted her lips. Athena moaned softly against his lips. Bobby picked Athena up again and he put her feet on the floor so he could remove her pants. Athena stepped out of her pants as Bobby pulled them down then waited to see what his next move would be. 

Bobby turned Athena around. Athena reached her arms up behind her and around Bobby's neck. She felt his chest shake as he chuckled. Bobby sucked on her neck fondly. 

"Bobby." Athena smiled. He made her feel so loved. The way he paid attention to her body.

"Mhmm." Bobby muttered against her neck. His teeth grazed her neck. 

Athena felt the goosebumbs raise on her skin. She turned in his arms. Bobby picked her up once again as they fell onto the bed. He stroked her thigh. He guided her leg around him as he entered her.

"Bobby!" Athena arched her back as he stretched her depths.

Athena raked her fingernails roughly down his back as she voiced her pleasure. She grabbed his hips encouraging him. Bobby braced his hands on either side of her. Athena smiled up at him. 

Bobby pulled out. "Roll over Sargeant." Bobby commanded. Bobby waited till she was in position then reached between her legs. Her stroked her with his fingers. Athena whimpered. Bobby was barely touching her. It was enough to get a response from her body and drive her crazy, but not enough for what Athena wanted.

"Bobby!" Athena cried out.

Bobby pushed his fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers in and out while his thumb fondled her clit. Athena swore loudly. Bobby removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. The air was knocked from Athena's lungs. 

"Athena!" Bobby moaned loudly. He grabbed her hips and moved them with his own. "Oh Athena! Yes!" Bobby cried out. He ran one hand down her toned back.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. 

Bobby wanted Athena to come with him. He stroke her enlarged clit. "Come on Athena." Bobby groaned.

"Yes Bobby! Yes!" She panted. "Oh-oh!!"

"Sargeant." Bobby grunted. "Oh! Ahh!" Bobby slammed into her one more time as he came.

Athena started laughing when she caught her breath.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked rolling off of her.

"I'm just thinking about the look on Hen's face if she knew about us." Athena smirked just picturing the reaction from her best friend if she were to know that they were a couple.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "That's what you're thinking about? We're having sex and you're thinking about Hen?"

"No." Athena shook her head. "I thought about her after." 

"Good." Bobby wrapped his arm around her. "I was thinking you were bored of me or something."

"Never." Athena kissed him. "You are far too good to me Captain." The gentle throbbing between her legs was another reminder of how good he was.

"So did you want to tell her?" Bobby asked.

"Tell who what?" Athena had gotten distracted by Bobby's eyes.

"Hen. That we're dating." 

Athena shook her head. "It's still too early. I feel good about us. I think we're still figuring out who we are as a couple."

Bobby nodded in agreement. It had only been a few weeks. While they were building a relationship on a solid friendship, their communication was good, and the sex was fantastic, it did still feel very new. "I feel that too. I also know that it can take time after big life events to feel comfortable again." Bobby knew she was still finding herself after the divorce.

Athena yawned. Bobby smiled, "Did I wear you out Sargeant "

"Maybe a little." Athena winked. "It was also a long shift."

Bobby grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over them. He kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

"You too Captain." Athena replied snuggling into his chest.


	120. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini moments of the 118 learning about Bobby and Athena's relationship

Eddie:

"Buck, have you seen Bobby?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, he's talking to Athena." Buck pointed the pair out to Eddie and then turned back to loading up the equipment.

Eddie looked at Bobby and Athena chatting by her car and back at Buck. "Do they always do that?" He asked Buck.

"What?" Buck turned around.

"Them." Eddie pointed to Bobby and Athena. "Have they always been that close?" Edddie held his breath. He didn't mean to imply that they were together, but in the week Eddie had been at the 118 Bobby and Athena always seemed to be together when she and the 118 were on the same call.

Buck was completely obvious to Eddie's implication. He shrugged. "They've been friends since Bobby took the job." He didn't notice anything peculiar about Bobby and Athena having a conversation on a call. "Will you go tell Bobby we're ready?"

  
"Yeah." Eddie nodded and walked towards Bobby and Athena. As he approached he felt a vibe. He couldn't explain it. Eddie couldn't see their eyss because they were wearing sunglasses. Athena touched Bobby's arm and laughed at something he said. "Sorry to interrupt Cap, but we're ready."

"Thanks Eddie." Bobby looked at him. Bobby turned back to Athena, "See you later Sargeant."

"Bye Captain." Athena waved.

Maybe Eddie was reading too much into it, but that goodbye sounded almost flirtatious to him. He shook his head when he jumped into the truck. Why was he stuck on this idea? Was it because he was the new guy and was just curious about the personal lives of his team? Or maybe he figured something out nobody else was seeing? Either way Eddie vowed not to mention it. It was possible Bobby and Athena were just friends and he didn't want to embarrass himself by suggesting otherwise. Little did he know Hen was starting to catch on too.

Hen:

Hen had overheard Eddie's question to Buck earlier. It didn't surprise her that Buck hadn't seem to notice anything. But Eddie's question made Hen think maybe it was possible. Eddie was new. If he was picking up on something that might mean something. Bobby had been coming into shifts with a pep in his step and contagious smile. Athena was acting different too. She was as happy as Hen had ever seen her, and whenever Hen asked, she was very coy about any possible man in her life.

The thoughts about what may or may not be happening with Bobby and Athena soon left her mind. During the next shift something happened that brought those thoughts back to the forefront of her mind. 

She was making some notes from the call when she heard a familiar laugh. Staying quiet, Hen lifted her eyes up from her clipboard. She watched Bobby and Athena walk past the ambulance. Hen crept to the door and peeked out. Eddie was right, Athena and Bobby were hanging a lot when on calls together. Hen was curious as a cat. It was one thing for them to be standing around the scene talking. But where were they going now? She watch Bobby and Athena move behind the fire truck. Hen could barely see them. She knew they must have thought they were hidden from view. And Hen wouldn't have noticed them if she hadn't seen them walk by.  
  
Hen ducked back into the ambulance. They were kissing!?! Like full on making out against the fire truck. Hen wanted to squeal and jump up and down. She was so excited. Why hadn't either of them said anything? By the looks of the kiss thisbwas not the first kiss they had shared. Why was this a secret? She asked herself. She settled herself. It wasn't her place to tell. Bobby and Athena would say something when they wanted to. But Hen was definitely going to tell Karen, and she was absolutely going to make fun of Athena when she offically told Hen. 

Hen peeked out the window again. She quickly averted her gaze. Bobby still had Athena pinned against the truck, his hands in place Hen didn't need to see even if they were both still clothed. Okay, she really didn't need to see her best friend and boss making out. A few minutes later she heard Bobby tell the team to roll out. Hen jumped out of the ambulance and shut the door. Chimney walked over to get in the passenger seat while she got behind the wheel.

  
Later that night Karen was dying to ask Hen. She waited until they were in bed. "Okay, I need to know." She turned to Hen. "Why are you wearing a cat got the canary look?"

"You can't say a word." Hen told her seriously. "No one knows about this yet. I think they are trying to keep it a secret."

"Babe you know I wouldn't say anything." Karen only occaisionally hung out with the 118 at a party or get together. "Whose they?"

"Bobby and Athena. I saw them making out behind the fire truck today." Hen paused waiting for Karen's reaction. 

"Oh my gosh!" Karen was ahocked.

"I know isn't it fantastic!?" Hen had been bursting to tell someone.

Karen had been waiting for that. She wanted to know how Hen felt. "So you're okay with you best friend and boss dating?'

"Are you kidding?! I think they are perfect together. I feel stupid for not trying to set them up. They've been good friends for a while now. I always thought there was some chemistry there but Thena was married so I never mentioned it."

"Sounds like they discovered their chemistry on their own." Karen smiled."Does anyone else know?"

Hen shook her head, "I heard Eddie asking Buck the other day, not if they were dating, but he's picked up on something. I didn't really think about it till he mentioned it, but he's got a point. For a few weeks now if we're on the same call as Athena we'll usually find them talking after the call."

"I'm happy for Athena. She deserves this. Bobby is a good man." Karen got comfortable in bed.

"Bobby dessrves some happiness too." Hen added. She went to bed that night with a wide smile on her face.

  
The Kiss-Chimney and Buck (and Hen and Edddie):

"Wait what?" Chim raised his hands. He stopped mid sentence.

"What the..." Buck stared dumbfounded at his boss. He got an unsettling feeling. Not that he wasn't happy for Bobby and Athena. He looked up to them. They were two imprtant people in his life. "It's like watching your parents." He muttered.

"Since when have they been a thing?" Chimney couldn't believe it.

"No idea." Buck muttered.

Eddie chuckled and grinned. He wasn't going to brag since he didn't share his suspicions with any of them but he had been right. It was a bit more satisfying seeing that Hen was the only other one who picked up on it. She was displaying the biggest smile with a devilish glint in her eyes. He loved the camaraderie of the team. Buck and Chimney groaned as they pulled out their wallets to settle their bet with Hen. 

"So how long did you have this bet going on." Athena eyed her best friend.

Hen turned to Buck and Chim. "Three months?" She asked them. The boys nodded. She looked back at Athena. "The real question is how long has THIS been going on?" She enjoyed the blush that colored both Bobby and Athena's faces.

"Four months." Bobby said proudly. 

**

  
"Karen!" Hen called out shutting the door behind her.

"What?" Karen quickly appeared. "What?" She repeated staring at her beaming wife.

Hen pulled out the forty bucks she had won. "We're going out this weekend."

Karen looked surprised. "Did you find forty dollars?"

"No." Hen rolled her eyes. "I won a bet with Buck and Chim."

"A bet? About what?" Karen didn't know what type of bet would make Hen this happy.

"Who Bobby is dating" Hen said. 

"Bobby is dating? Since when? I thought you just saw him and Athena making out?" Karen felt like she was missing out on the 118 drama. 

Hen nodded. "Yeah. Athena came to the firehouse and kissed Bobby in front of all of us."

"She didn't!"

"She did." Hen's face was starting to hurt from smiling. "I can't wait to tell her I saw them last week."

"Wait, did you make this bet after you already caught them?"

"No." Hen shook her head. We made this bet months ago when Bobby starting coming into shifts all smiley and happy. It was about a week later when I noticed a pattern of both of them being far too pleasant in the morning to not have had some morning loving."

"Okay, I didn't need that image." Karen interjected.

Hen kept talking like she didn't hear, "After a few days I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. They had to be sleeping with each other."

"And you're really okay with it?"

"I just wish I had thought to set them up together sooner."

"Seems like they didn't need your help."

"No, they didn't." As Hen walked into the kitchen she said a silent prayer that Bobby amd Athena wouldn't need her help to get out of a situation like the one Athena got herself into with the last man she was with.


	121. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen tries to set up Athena, a colleague flirts with Bobby, by the end of the night Athena sets the record straight leaving no question about her and Bobby's relationship status.
> 
> I took some suggestions from the previous chapter, meshed them together, and added my own touch. Thank you everyone for your continuous flow of ideas and prompts!
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content.

"What about him?" Hen pointed out a tall dark man across the room. "Guys what do you think?" Hen turned to Buck and Chimney.

"He looks age approriate." Buck shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure why Hen kept trying to get his opinion on men for Athena. 

Hen smirked at Buck's comment. Athena elbowed her in the rib cage. She knew exactly why Hen was wearing that expression. "Will you give it up already?" Athena was getting tried of Hen trying to set her up while they were out. For one thing she was embarassed Hen was doing it in front of the 118. Perhaps more importantly was that Hen didn't know she wasn't single anymore. That in fact she and Bobby had been secretly dating for a month.

"But Athena." Hen whined.

Athena gave her glare. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Bobby asked arriving late, and just catching the last thing Athena said.

"Athena won't let Hen set her up with one of the many elligible men in this room." Chimney gestured openly with his arm.

Bobby tried not react suddenly. He cleared his throat as he sat down. "Athena is within her right to say no." He replied carefully. 

"Cap, what about that guy?" Hen pointed. 

"He's slouching." Bobby replied immediately. "Bad posture is a no no." He didn't miss Athena's eyebrows shooting up.

"Okay, what about him." Buck jumped in seeing this as a game.

"No." Athena said flatly. She tried to end this nonsense. It was more awkward now that Bobby had arrived.

"Is it cause he's white?" Buck asked. 

"No." Athena smacked him across the head. "Just not my type."

"So what is your type?" Chimney rested his chin in his hand. All their attention was now drawn.

Athena blushed at all the attention. It took everything she had not to look at Bobby. She knew that would be a dead give away. "Can we just stop?" Athena still refused to look at Bobby.

"Come on just give us some parameters." Buck said.  
"Tall?" Athena nodded.

"Fit?" Chimney asked. Again Athena nodded.

"Age approriate." Bobby added. If he was going to have to endure this, he was going to have input. Nobody except Athena noticed his rigidness. 

While the team began suggesting men, Athena texted Bobby discreetly: The only man in this bar I'm going to let take me home is you. Don't worry.

Bobby waited a few minutes then replied holding his phone under the table: Doesn't mean I like listening to this.

Athena: I know. I'll make it up to you. PS you're very hot when your jealous.

Bobby just smiled conveying that he saw her message.

The team pointed out a few more guys. Bobby was quick to shoot down all of them for any reason from the color of their clothes to the drink they had in their hand.

"That's literally every guy." Chimney threw his hands up in defeat. He was kinda hoping Athena would agreed to one just for the entertainment.

"Not every one." Hen said slowly. 

"No Chim's right." Athena said relieved they were done with the stupid activity. 

"What about you Cap?" Buck said.

What?" Four voices replied.

"He's actually the only one we haven't pointed out."

Hen turned and grinned at Athena. "What do you say?" She was mostly serious. Buck may have said it as a joke, but Hen was convinced it was actually a fantastic idea. 

Before Athena could answer, they were interrupted. 

"Hi Bobby!" A pretty burnette stopped at their table. She smiled charmingly at Bobby. Athena immediately raised her eyebrows at Hen.

"Chief." Bobby nodded politely acknowledging his colleague's rank. Bobby was secretly wishing that it had been anyone else who joined them. Miranda had a thing for him and everyone knew it…except Athena.

Miranda squeezed his arm. "No need for formalities. We're all friends here and off the clock." She took a sip of her drink, her eyes lingering on Bobby. Her hand moved to Bobby's back as she said hello to the fellow firefighters at the table. Her eyes landed on Athena. "I'm sorry I'm not sure we've met." Her words were a little slurred clearly she had had more than the drink in her hand.

"Sargent Athena Grant. LAPD." Athena replied cooly. Hen couldn't understand Athena's frosty attitude. She didn't like Miranda's hopeless flirting with Bobby, but the team was used to it. Athena had never met the woman. Maybe on a few calls over the years but their interaction was infrequent enough it didn't seem weird for Athena to introduce herself.

Miranda turned and batted her eyes at Bobby clearly she didn't pick up on Athena's tone. "You must come dance with me." She begged Bobby.

"Oh please." Hen muttered under her breath. 

"I…" Bobby glanced at around the table. Athena could see his discomfort, but couldn't help without outing their relationship

"I won't take no for an answer." Miranda didn't give Bobby time to reply. The group watched the pair head to the dance floor then began talking amongst themselves. 

Miranda turned and dropped it low in front of Bobby. He reached out to grab her so she didn't fall over. It looked from afar like he was enjoying what was happening. Athena's jaw tightened. She slammed her glass down, almost spilling what little was left of it out of the cup. 

"Dang Bobby." Buck raised his glass in his direction. "Go Cap." They were all watching Bobby and Miranda so no one noticed her sloshing drink. 

"To hell with this. The secret is coming out." Athena stood up. Drunk or not, knowingly or not, she wasn't going to let some other woman love up on her man. She was disappointed in Bobby for letting it get as far as it had. Why would he encourage Miranda by pulling her into him like that? He was sober and not single. The rest of the team watched Athena surprised by her behavior. 

"What did that mean?" Buck asked Hen. 

"Whose secret?" Chimney chimed in thinking Hen would know. She just shrugged. She knew as much as they did.

Bobby saw Athena walking towards them. Her expression worried him. She was not messing around now. He didn't know what she planned to do. Athena walked right up to them. 

She looked at Miranda, "I think you need to go home. She locked eyes with Miranda's friends who were talking a little distance away clearly strategizing how to extract their friend. They walked over when Athena beckoned them. "Make sure she gets home safe." Athena said in her Sargeant voice. "And Miranda, in the future, keep your hands off my man." Athena grabbed the front of Bobby's shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss. 

"What?! Chimney's eyes widened.

Buck spewed his drink everywhere. Hen jumped up and down while shoving a paper napkin at Buck and and telling him to breathe.

Bobby was shocked for a few seconds. His arms wrapped around Athena. He pulled her tightly against him, claiming her as much as she had claimed him. She was the only woman he wanted to be holding. It was incredibly sexy the way she just staked her claim to him. She shouldn't have needed to, but Bobby could worry about that later. The longer the kiss went on the more people turned to look. A few people cheered.

Athena broke the kiss. Her lips were wet and swollen. Her lipstick was smudged across his mouth.She looked him in the eye, his face still only inches from hers. "Bobby, take me home." She wasn't asking. She was telling. It was a demand.

Bobby grabbed her hand walked her back to their table. The three team members just stared in shock.   
"See you next shift." Bobby said casually like the last few minutes hadn't happened. Athena put her arm around Bobby's waist and the couple walked out of the bar.

  
Hen bursted out laughing. Eddie, Chimney, and Buck joined in. They all raise their glasses 

"To Athena claiming her man." Hen cheered. "Hot damn!"

"To Bobby and Athena." Eddie added.

"To Bobby getting laid." Chimney smirked.

"To Pops and Athena." Buck smiled. "And not thinking about that." He glared at Chimney.

  
Bobby drove them back to Athena's house. Athena had only had a drink so she felt fine. However, the adrenaline was still flowing along with a little anger.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Athena broke the otherwise silent drive 

"I tried." Bobby said.

"Not hard enough." Athena retorted. "And when she got all sexy you only encouraged her! What would have stopped you if I hadn't?"

"Stop right there." Bobby said firmly. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing--nothing happened? Bobby, I was watching you. You grabbed her hips! You were holding her in your arms."

"To keep her from falling over." Bobby explained. He parked the car and got out.

"We're not done with this conversation!" Athena followed him into the house. He was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she caught up to him.

"You don't need to be jealous." Bobby said.

"Why, because she was drunk and you weren't going to take advantage of that!? Because she's your boss?" Athena countered.

"Because I love you." Bobby said forcefully. "I don't want anyone but you. You are the one I want to leave a bar with at the end of the night." He wrapped his arm around her and dropped his lips to her ear, "I want to watch you drop it low for me, Sargeant only you. " His hands slid over her ass.

"Bobby." Athena muttered. "I love you." The speed at which she could go from mad at him to needing him made her head spin.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I yelled." She apologized.

"You're hot when you're jealous." He whispered. "When you kissed me in that bar. I would have done you right there."

Athena slapped his chest. "Be serious."

"I am. I'll prove it." He pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this." Athena turned and dropped it low. Bobby grabbed her hips guiding them as she stood up. Bobby held her hips against him. Her ass pressed against his no longer subtle bulge.

Athena made him sit down in a chair. She swung her leg over his waist. Bobby's hands moved up her back pulling her shirt off. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her thighs amd thrusted his hips. Athena moved herself over the growing bulge in his pants. Bobby groaned, he held her hips holding her in place.

"Athena." He moaned. Athena kissed down his neck. She nipped and sucked. Bobby growled thrusting his hips harder into her. He wanted to remove the clothing between them. He whimpered feeling his cock strain painfully. "Baby." He whimpered.

Athena got up and stripped before him. She sat back down in his lap. Bobby's hands hungrily moved over her body. Bobby used that to his advantage. He stroked her depths. Athena gasped. "Oh Bobby!"   
She panted heavily. 

She came screaming loudly. Bobby didn't care his pants were ruined. In fact it was only an excuse to finally get out of them. Bobby wiped his fingers on his jeans. Athena got up and she grabbed onto the back of the chair for some stability, he legs still shaking, the ache still throbbing between her legs.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Absolutely." She smiled. She turned around.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To the bedroom?" She said slowly like it was obvious. 

"Why bother?" Bobby grinned. He grabbed her hand. "Might as well finish what she started." He sat back down in the chair.

"I don't know if you noticed but I did finish." Athena joked.

"I know you did." Bobby pulled her onto his lap. "But we both know we weren't finished, right?" As he finished talking he swiped his thumb across Athena's clit. He watched smuggily as she shuttered under his touch.

"You will be the death of me." She told him. 

"Good." Bobby kissed her. As he did so he pushed himelf between her legs. "Athena!" Bobby cried out as she slid down his length.

"Fuck! Bobby!" 

"Athena." Bobby grunted. 

"Yes!" She encouraged, continuing to ride him.

Bobby felt his release building fast. "Harder." He groaned. Athena listened. "Oooh! Bobby moaned.

"Bobby." Athena whispered. She looked into his eyes.  
"I love you." Their hips clashed again.

Bobby squeezed her waist. "Oh God Athena! 

"Yes Bobby!" Athena panted. 

"Oh..oh.. ATHENA!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby!" Athena tightened her grip on him as his hips bucked. Athena's orgasm followed a few seconds later.

Bobby raised his arm and wiped his brow. "Whew." He filled his lungs with air.

"I hope you think twice about letting some other woman love up on you." Athena teased.

Bobby put his arms around her preventing Athena from getting up, "I don't need to because it's never going to happen. Now everyone knows I'm yours."

Athena kissed him. "And I'm yours."


	122. A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse wouldn't let go of this idea so here it is.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content 
> 
> ** i don't own the song or any parts of it, etc

"Good grief!" Bobby's head snapped up as he heard the lyrics to the song May was listening too. "What. Are. You. Listening. To?" Bobby pronounced each word, each syllable dripping with distain. Bobby mostly listened to what his stepchildren would call "oldies" or country. His pop culture knowledge came in tidbits from his stepchildren or Buck. "I don't think that is at all appropriate." He glanced at the kitchen table where Harry was playing on his device, and luckily wearing headphones.

"It's just the new Cardi B song." May shrugged.

"I don't want to hear you listening to that." Bobby told her.

"You don't want May listening to what?" Athena joined the conversation having arrived home without any of them noticing. She greeted Bobby with a kiss then turned back to May waiting for a response.

"Just the new Cardi B song." May gave the same answer she gave Bobby.

"Oh I didn't know she released a new song." Athena got excited.

"It's called WAP." May purposely mispronounced the title.

"WAP." Athena repeated. "I'll listen to it later." Athena shrugged off her jacket.

"I don't think you want to do that. And May I still don't want to hear that in this house." Bobby said firmly. 

Athena looked between her husband and daughter. "What did I miss?" Bobby's sterness was a red flag. "That song is inappropriate. Once you hear it I think you'll agree."

May pouted. "It's just a song. What do you have against woman owning their sexuality Bobby?"

"Woah!" Athena was taken aback.

"May." Bobby glared.

"Their what?" Harry had taken off his headphones to say hi to Athena. 

"Harry, go clean up for dinner." Athena dismisssd him. She turned back to May her hand placed on her hip. "Explain."

May was not fazed by the curious expression on Athena's face or the glare on Bobby's. "The song is called Wet Ass Pussy."

"Hang on, you said it was called WAP." Bobby imitated May's earlier pronounciation. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah WAP stands for Wet Ass Pussy." May said casually.

Athena held up a hand to Bobby and interjected before he could. "Okay, you could have said that. You're an adult and we aren't going to tell you what you can and can't listen to." She paused to give Bobby a side eye as he tried to protest. "But," she said a little louder making sure she had both their attentions, "We will ask you keep it PG-13 around your brother."

"And I don't want to hear this WAP song." Bobby added.

"Fine." May replied.

"Go wash up." Athena dismissed May. She turned to Bobby. "Babe, you good?"

"Fine. I just don't need to hear her singing that in my presence."

"Do you have an issue with a woman expressing her sexuality? Do you know how many songs lije that there are out there by male artists?"

"Be serious." Bobby gave her a look of disbelief. "Of course I have nothing against it. I just don't want to hear May singing it, especially not in front of Harry."

"Can I sing it?" Athena teased snaking her arms around his waist. "Too soon?" She asked when he just blinked back at her.

"Ask me later." Bobby whispered quickly in her ear as Harry and May came back into the kitchen.

  
When Bobby came out of the bathroom that night Athena was on her phone. He kissed her cheek as he got into bed. Bobby groaned when he heard the song.

"Shh." Athena swatted at him. 

Bobby picked up his pillow and put it over his face. Athena responded by turning up the volume. "Seriously?" He tossed the pilllow off the bed. It was definitely not a song he would ever be caught singing, but Bobby watched Athena's reaction to the song. 

"What did you think?" Bobby was almost scared to ask after Athena played the song for a second time. 

Athena put her phone on the nightstand before replying. "The explicit version is definitely explicit, but I have nothing against it. I think you're right, that this is not something that needs to be played openly around the house. Now you actully heard it, what do you think?" Athena turned the question back to him.

"I got distracted thinking about one wet ass pussy." Bobby responded.

Athena blushed. "Bobby." Athena was almost speechless. She wasn't offended, not at all, but it was quite a turn from his reaction earlier.

Bobby pulled down the covers and got on top of Athena. She giggled as his lips quickly navigated down her neck. "Remember the kids are upstairs."

Bobby paused. "I think that's something you need to worry about." There was a glint in his eyes. Athena pressed her lips together.

Athena pulled her night dress up and exposed her naked lower half. Bobby kissed her thighs building up her anticipation. When he saw her juices starting to flow from her he kissed her sex tasting her.

Athena let out a quiet moan. Bobby sucked gently. Athena's body reacted to his touch. Both knew there was more to come. Bobby was going to take his time, pushing her to the brink. He swiped his tongue through her folds. Athena arched her back. Bobby did it again, this time he paused twirling his tongue around her clit. Athena gripped the sheets and breathed heavily. Bobby repeated the action: swipe, twirl. It felt fantastc, but it wasn't the touch Athena craved tonight. She didn't know what that was yet, but she would sure let Bobby know when he got there.

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She dropped her gaze from the ceiling to him. She moaned again. There was something erotic about seeing his face between her legs. 

Bobby was not being shy about tasting her. He pushed his tongue inside her. He didn't penetrate her nearly as deep as his cock did but it caused the damn to burst inside her. She could feel him licking all her body made for him. 

Athena opened her hips as wide as she could. She wanted him to have all of her. Bobby removed his tongue and licked his lips. Her taste very much in his mouth still. 

"This is the part where you have to be quiet." He warned her.

Athena nodded. She didn't think he was being arrogant. She knew how loud she could be and more importantly, Bobby knew that which is why he told her he was done teasing. He wasn't going to stop this time.

He blew gently on her watching her shiver. He nipped her thighs. Athena squirmed. She selfishly wanted him back where he was. His tongue stroked her in a slow rhythm. Athena whimpered. Bobby massaged her cit with his lips. Athena threw her pillow over her mouth to muffle the yell that came out. Bobby continued the steady assault on her most sensitive place. Athena wanted to scream again. Her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as her breaths became pants.

"Don't stop. Oh God!" She managed to get out. Her mind kept screaming don't stop. "Bobby, yes! Bobby." Athena writhed under him. The more vocal Athena was the harder Bobby went. Athena felt like her nerve endings were on fire. Surely she couldn't take much more. Bobby moved his hands up her thighs to her waist, ready to hold her in place when she did climax "Bobby!" Athena was begging now. She couldn't think clearly. She was torn between wanting him to never stop and the need come

Bobby plunged his tounge inside her again moving his tongue rapidly. Suddenly he pulled out and sucked hard on her clit not only catching Athena off guard but driving her to her climax at the same time. Athena was barely able to get the corner of the pillow shoved into her mouth before the animalistic noise that would have woken the kids came out.

Bobby finally lifted his head when Athena's body stopped convulsing. Athena was sprawled on the bed. "That's some wet ass pussy." Bobby had to tease. Athena wasn't even mad. 

  
The next morning Bobby was humming an unmistakable tune. May was amused.

"Mom get you to change you mind about the song?" She raised an eyebrow daring him to say that wasn't what he was humming. Bobby knew there was no way out of the situtation he was in. May bore a striking resemblance to Athena when she gave the look. 

"It had nothing to do with the song." Bobby said thinking it was an innocent enough response.

"Ew gross!" May squealed. She started laughing at the horror on Bobby's face which only confirmed the thought that crossed her mind. "Bye." She shouted leaving the kitchen for school.

"What was that about?" Athena asked Bobby coming into the kitchen after passing a laughing May on her way out the door.

Bobby felt his face grow warmer with each word. "I may have admitted to her that you have a wet ass pussy." 


	123. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May learns an important lesson.

"May, I'm home!" Bobby announced. He was greeted by silence. Bobby didn't think anything of it. May probably had headphones on and didn't hear him. He went into the bedroom and put his things down. Then Bobby went into the kitchen and surveyed the options for dinner. Next he went to go ask May what she was in the mood for. He knocked on his stepdaughter's door.

May jumped at the noise. She was listening to music and so hadn't even heard Bobby come home. She releaxed when she heard Bobby's voice on the other side of the door.

"One second!" She called back. She shut her laptop and glanced at her desk making sure her homework was still out so it looked like that's what she was doing. May got up and opened the door. "Hi."

"I just wanted to see if you were in the mood for anything specific for dinner."

"Pasta." May replied.

"Creamy alfredo?" Bobby asked.

May grinned. "My favorite."

"I know." Bobby smiled. "Is that a yes?"

May nodded. "Uh, is that all?"

"Yes." Bobby told her. "I'll have dinner ready in about thirty minutes."

"Bobby." May said as he turned to go. "It's just us tonight, right? Mom's working and Harry is at Cooper's?"

"That's right." Bobby confirmed. "Everything okay?" Bobby asked.

"Fine." May replied but didn't look at him. "I'm um going to go back to my homework."

"Study well." Bobby headed back to the kitchen. May's behavior was a little odd. With May he had learned it's best to give her space and let her come to him if she had something to say. Like her mother, May pushed away if she felt pressured to say something before she was ready.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. May and Bobby talked briefly about their day. Then May helped Bobby clean up. She excused herself back to her room under the pretense of doing more homework. Bobby grabbed his phone and his book when went out to sit on the patio. It was a lovely evening. The summer night was glorious. Bobby enjoyed the quietness for a few minutes then picked up his book.

May paced her room. She had finished her homework before dinner. She felt guilty lying to Bobby about having homework but she was worrying about something else. May paced the floor. She was unsure and scared. Athena was going to kill her. May was sure of it. After all the talks and warnings she and Darius had been stupid. Dad would probably kill Darius... well if mom didn't beat him to it May thought. Bobby. May stopped pacing. Bobby would protect her if Athena tried to kill her, right? Bobby will be so disappointed. He rarely gets angry, he would just be disappointed in her stupidity. May groaned. Her life was in ruins. Why was she so dumb?!

May didn't know who else to turn to. She was alone. A voice in her head told her she wasn't alone. She went back to pacing trying to decide whether or not to tell Bobby. Would he tell Athena? Would he yell? May had no idea. The thought of telling Athena made her want to throw up which didn't help matters. 

May was pulled from her thoughts when her phone chimed. It was Darius.

Darius: Have you talked to your mom?

May: She's going to kill me.

Darius: Is that a yes?

May: No. She's at work. Only Bobby is home. 

Darius: Ok. What are you going to do?

May: … I'm going to tell Bobby. Then maybe I'll convince him to be my human shield.

Darius: I'm happy to be. 

May: We don't know anything yet… I don't want to sacrifice you to my mom if there's really nothing to worry about.

Darius: Let me know how it goes. I love you.

May: I love you too.

May tossed her phone back onto the bed. Mustering her courage she went in search of Bobby.

She sat down on the bench beside him without saying a word. Bobby didn't look up form his book until he finished the page. He remained silent. The silence was slowly eating away at May's resolve. She turned to Bobby and spoke a rambling sentence in one breath, "So, there's a chance I might be pregnant but I really don't know and maybe not but maybe and Mom's going to kill me, oh please don't let her."

Bobby blinked a few times. He didn't hear much of what she said but he caught a few alarming words.   
"May." Bobby looked at her.

"I know you're mad. I know I screwed up and was acting stupid and I should have and it's my fault and mom warned me. Please, please, don't be too mad."

"May." Bobby said again this time he put his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I promise I'll keep my temper, but I need you to relax and talk slower. I can hardly understand you. I'm listening just tell what's going on."

"I might be pregnant but I'm not sure. I haven't taken a test or anything and I'm only two days late." Bobby just nodded letting the words sink in. "Please don't tell mom!" May begged. "She's going to kill me and then Darius, or Darius and then me."

"No one is going to be killing anyone." Bobby held back a chuckle. He knew May was being serious, but he also knew Athena wouldn't kill her or Darius. "What do you think you should do?" Bobby recognized that she was scared and unsure, but these were decisions May had to make.

"I guess I should find out before Iosing it." May said after thinking about it.

"There's a test in the first aid kit you can take."

"Why is there a test in there?"

"Never know when you might need one. It happens in the field more than you think." Bobby explained as they walked inside. He kept the family's first aid kit well equipped. Bobby got the test out for May.

"And you're not going to tell mom?" May asked.

"Let's just wait and see what happens. Once you know we can go from there." Bobby took a seat on the couch. "Come back whenever you're ready."   
After May left Bobby ran his hands over his face. He was calm. He was confident in how he handled the situation. Bobby told himself he was doing the right thing. He didn't have to tell Athena. May wasn't even sure yet. No need to tell Athena when there wasn't anything to say yet. Bobby spend the next few minutes reminding himself to remain calm regardless of what May came back and told him.

May grabbed her phone and took it into the bathroom with her.

May: Bobby took it well. Taking a test.

Darius: Okay!

May waited what felt like an excruciatingly long time. Then she breathed a sigh of relief.

May: NEGATIVE!

Darius: Whew!! Now we can both breath a little easier. We should definitely talk about this when you come over tomorrow.

May: Absolutely. If mom doesn't ground me when I tell her tomorrow. 

May unlocked the door and walked down to living room. "It's negative." She announced. Bobby just nodded. "What now?" She asked. May didn't expect Bobby to be like super excited but he barely reacted.

Bpbby took a moment to think, "We can keep this between us and never speak of it or you can tell Athena."

"If I tell mom will you tell her with me?"

"If you want me to be there I will, but." Bobby paused. "I am there for moral support only. You're going to tell her. I'm not going to say a word." 

"Okay." May nodded. "Thanks for not freaking out."

"Hey." Bobby stopped her from leaving the room. "Take a seat. Now we're going to have a chat." May slowly walked over to the couch. "Did you think I was going to let this slide?"

"Maybe." May offered a shy smile.

"Well no such luck." Bobby also sat down.

"Hey mom can we talk?" May asked approaching Athena.

"Sure honey." Athena put her phone down and slid her grocery list out of the way to give May her full attention. She glanced at her husband standing behind May, "Are you two teaming up on something?"

"No." May answered. "I asked Bobby to be moral support." Athena raised her eye brows but didn't saw anything. May sat on one side and Bobby sat on Athena's other side.

"Okay." Athena said slowly. She didn't know what that meant.

"I have something to tell you but I don't want you to freak out." May say.

"That's reassuring." Athena retorted.

"Thena." Bobby gave Athena a look. He could tell May was trying. He gave May a nod.

"Last night I took a pregnancy test."

"You did what now?" Athena stared at May.

"There was a chance I was pregnant." May said slowly.

"Well?! Athena held her breath.

"Well what?" May quickly glanced at Bobby.

"Are you? Pregnant?" Athena was still in shock.

"No!" May said quickly realizing she hadn't clarified that. "It was negative."

"But you thought you were?" Athena asked.

"I… yes. There was a chance. But I got my period this morning." May couldn't describe the relief she had felt. 

Athena looked long and hard at her daughter. May hated the silence. She wanted Athena to say anything so she wasn't just glaring. "Okay, you can go to Darius's now." She finally said.

"Wait? Seriously?" You're not mad?" May sneaked a look at Bobby. He looked unfazed.

Athena sighed. "Honey, I imagine you spent enough time thinking about the choices you made that put you in the position you were in. I hope this has been a very good lesson to you about why it is important to be safe and protect yourself."

"Yes ma'am." May nodded. 

"Alright then." Athena replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." May stood up. "Thanks for the moral support Bobby." She waved and left.

"No yelling?" Bobby asked as soon as May was out of the house.

"I meant what I said to her. I think the experience she had was a better lesson than any lecture I would have given." Athena replied. "Now I want to hear your take."

"What do you mean?" 

"You knew about this for like 15 hours and didn't say anything to me." Athena was surprised. Of course Bobby could keep a secret. She just thought this would be a situation where he would tell her.

"Before she took the test she made me promise not to say anything. Honestly I didn't know how I was going to react if it was positive. When it was negative I told her we could never speak of this again and I wouldn't say anything or she could tell you. May decided to tell you. We had a long talk after that. And today she told you because she wanted to."

"I bet she was terrified last night." Athena said.

Bobby nodded. "I wanted to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay, but she also needed to handle the consequences. I tried to balance the two."

"I think you handled it well." Athena squeezed his hand.

"You did too." Bobby was glad he wasn't a betting man because he would have wagered that Athena would lose her temper.

"We have a few more hours until I have to go get Harry from his friends house." Athena stood up and walked out of the room. 

Bobby chuckled then followed his wife out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.


	124. Woulda Been Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby maybe, sort of, almost, kinda, does the walk of shame
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Bobby." He heard Athena's voice stir him accompanied by a gentle shake.

"Mm." Was Bobby's response. He kept his eyes closed and reached his arms around her.

"No." Athena pulled his arms from her waist. "You need to get up.

"What time is it?" He still refused to open his eyes.

"Time for you to leave before Harry and May get up." She tried pushing him towards the edge of the bed, but he didn't budge. "Bobby." She raised her voice.

"I'm up." Bobby yawned finally opening his eyes. "Good morning." He looked up at her. She was kneeling beside him on the bed. One of the straps from her nightdown had slid down her shoulder. He reached up as ran his fingers over the strap. Bobby felt goosebumps on her arm.

Athena closed her eyes. It still amazed her how a simple touch could have such an impact. She didn't mean for Bobby to spend the night. One thing led to another then it was too late for Bobby to go home.  
"We can't." Athena tried to stay strong. "Harry and May will be up soon and you can't be here when they get up."

"Why not?" Bobby smiled. "They know we're dating." His smile got wider. He loved their relationship was out in the open now.

"And I'm happy about that." Athena kissed him. "I am. But it's been a week. I'm not ready for them to see you coming out of my bedroom." The last few words came out shaky as Bobby's hand carassed her thigh.

Bobby pulled her lips back down to his. He could hear the moan she exhaled as his tongue slid between her lips. Bobby grabbed Athena's hips as she moved to straddle him. Athena could feel him, hard and ready. She thought to herself: that explains why he was being handsy. That's the last thought she had as Bobby stroked his cock between her folds.

"Bobby." Athena muttered against her lips. 

"Trust me. I'll be quick." He assured her. 

Any thought of kicking Bobby out was gone from her mind. Athena's thoughts were on the intense orgasm building inside her and how she wasn't going to scream Bobby's name when he made her come. 

"Shh." Bobby said before kissing Athena. Her whimpers were getting louder and Bobby brought her closer to release.

He rolled over Athena. Bobby stroked her thigh while wrapping her leg around his waist. The change in his angle made Athena shudder as a jolt of pleasure shocked her body. 

"Bobby please." Athena begged. She looked up at him. Her dark eyes conveying perfectly the want and need she had for him.

"Athena." Bobby thrusted his hips urgently against hers, on the cusp of his own release. Bobby gave in on the next thrust. He quickly dropped his lips to Athena to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

Athena clawed at Bobby's back selfishly needing to feel all of him as her own orgasm followed. Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck utterly satisfied.

"You should kick me out more often." Bobby teased. 

"Now we really need to get up." Athena finally pushed Bobby off of her.

Athena took a quick shower just to rinse off. She didn't even wet her hair. Bobby jumped in the shower after Athena. When he got out Athena was doing her hair and makeup a bathrobe tied tightly around her. 

Bobby kissed her cheek. Athena hummed in response, smiling at him through the mirror. A hot cup of coffee sounded heavenly to Bobby. As did some food. Bobby headed towards the kitchen. His towel still wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his neck from his hair.   
  
Athena almost walked into Bobby who was standing just a few steps past the bedroom door. She grabbed his waist to keep from falling backwords. Bobby instinctively clutched at the towel making sure she didnt lossen it on accident.

"I thought you…" she trailed off when she say Harry and May staring. Athena froze. How had she completely forgotten the kids were home. She now understood why Bobby had stopped. "I thought you were leaving." She glared at Bobby. She felt her face get warm. Athena wasn't ready for Harry and May to have this view of their relationship. They had only met Bobby last week. Athena wanted them to take their time adjusting to her and Bobby's relationship. That was probably ruined by the the two of them coming out of her room, Bobby half naked and Athena still in her robe. 

"I was hungry." He told her. "I worked up an appetite."

Athena's lips thinned. "You're not even dressed." Her eyes traveled down to his waist. 

"Neither are you." He replied noticing she was still in her robe.

"Go put some clothes on." She pointed back towards the bedroom.

Bobby knew better than to argue. Also, he felt awkward standing in nothing but a towel in front of her kids. Bobby obeyed dissapearing back into the bedroom. Harry and May were still watching Athena. She cleared her throat and joined them in the kitchen.

"So Bobby spent the night?" Harry asked. He liked Bobby and didn't have a problem with Athena dating. It was still a little weird to see her with someone that wasn't his dad. It was super weird to see Bobby come out of her room.

Athena glanced at May who was looking at her like she was trying not to seem too curious but Athena could tell she was. "He did." Athena spoke slowly. She didn't know how to tell Harry and May that she never intended for them to know he was here in the first place.

Boby hurried into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me it was so late?" He said to Athena. "I have twenty minutes to get to work."

"I did tell you to get up." Athena raised her eyebrows. If he had left when she tried to kick him out he would have had time to go home and change before work and he wouldn't have greeted Harry and May in his towel this morning. 

He kissed her. "I love you. I'll call you later." Bobby was out the door before Athena could reply.

"Who wants breakfast?" Athena asked hoping desperately neither of them would have anymore questions about Bobby's presence this morning. "Waffles?" She suggested.

Harry and May laughed. They knew waffles were her comfort food and why she was suggesting them now. The randomness and awkwardness of the last 10 minutes seemed to melt away. Athena couldn't help but laugh too. It was quite the start to the morning.


	125. Another Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Rick." Elaine stepped into her office surprised to find her colleague waiting for her. "How long have you been waiting? I was in a meeting."

"I haven't been waiting long." He rushed. Pleasantries weren't necessary. "Elaine, we need to talk." He said. Rarely did Rick ever look so serious.

Elaine paused halfway to her desk. She turned around, walked back to the door, and shut it. Elaine walked back across the room to sit behind her desk. She put the notes from her meeting to the side and looked at Rick. "What's going on?" It was uncommon for him to come by her office with work stuff. It happened on occasion, but usually the work from the detective unit didn't come to her.

"There's a matter we need to discuss." He placed some court documents on the desk and he stood up. 

Elaine read the name of the document. "Notice of trial date. I'm not sure why you're bringing me court documents." She said looking back at him.

"Keep reading." Rick told her.

Elaine looked down and read the details about what the trial was. She read the name of the defendant and her head snapped up. She looked at Rick, a mix of worry and relief in her expression. 

Rick stuffed his hands into his pockets. He could tell by her expression that she finally understood why Rick was showing this to her. "We've waited as long as we could." He kept talking as Elaine flipped through the documents. Now she knew their importance she was interested. "The trial starts next month. It's time. She needs to know that she's going to get called to testify."

Elaine sighed and set the papers down in front of her. "I'll talk to her." Elaine looked up at Rick. "How are you holding up?" This case was important for Rick too. He looked tired and stressed.

He shrugged. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Many of us have." Elaine agreed. 

"Almost feels surreal that we got a date now." Rick agreed.

Elaine nodded. "I'll got see Athena after I get off work. This is news that needs to be delivered in person."

**

The doorbell rang in the middle of family dinner. Michael, Harry and May looked expectantly at Athena.

"Why are you looking at me?" Athena asked as Bobby, who was up to clear his plate, walked towards the door. 

"It's your house." Michael chuckled.

Athena turned around in her chair when she heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs with Bobby. "Elaine, what a surprise!" She got up. "Michael, Harry, May, you remember Elaine?" They waved hello. 

"I'm sorry to drop by like this." Elaine felt a little anxious that Athena's whole family was around.

"It's no bother." Athena assured her. 

"Can we talk in private?" Elaine asked. Elaine wasn't going to make the same mistake she did last time.

Athena knit her brow at her captain's demeanor. It was enough of a red flag for Elaine to drive over unannounced, but to talk to Athena privately, well that couldn't mean anything good.

"Do you have another fiancè we don't know about?" Harry's question made both women turn around. 

Michael and Bobby both tried to hide their laughs at the startled look on the two women's faces. Michael thought Harry's question was funny considering the last time Elaine dropped by unannounced.

"No." Athena told Harry with a smile appreciating his attempt to lighten what had quickly become a somber mood. She turned to Elaine and gestured to the patio. "I'll be right out." She looked around at her family, all of them looking as confused as she felt.

Bobby watched Elaine walk out to the patio then took a few steps tep towards Athena. "Everything okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I have no idea." Athena answered looking up at him. "But I've got a bad feeling." Athena told him. She felt Bobby's hand graze her back trying to offer some comfort as she moved past him and followed Elaine outside. Bobby watched Athena walk through the door. He turned back to Michael and the kids. They look at him waiting for him to speak. Bobby just shrugged indicating he knew nothing.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Athena said taking a seat beside Elaine.

Elaine waved off Athena's apology, "I learned after last time that I should be more cautious of what I say to you around your family."

Athena gave Elaine a small smile. She searched the other woman's face for some sign of what was coming, but Elaine's expression betrayed nothing. "This feels like bad news." Athena braced herself. The smile vanished from her face.

Elaine just looked at Athena for moment. "Rick came by to see me today." Elaine began. "They've set the trial for Dennis Jenkins." 

Elaine watched as Athena's face went blank, that part of her life that had finally been tucked away again, now pulled back to the surface. Athena sucked in a sharp breathe. "Emmett's killer." She didn't need Elaine to tell her that. His name and face were still etched in her memory.

"The detectives have all the evidence and files, but you tracked him down in the end. They want to put you on the stand to testify." 

Athena was silent. Did she have to got through this again? Athena felt like she had been cracked open. The grief rose to the surface threatening to be released "When's the trial?" Athena's voice shook.

"It starts in five weeks." Elaine went on, "I can't phantom what this is like for you. Athena, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She saw Athena panick when Elaine mentioned testifying.

"I do. It has to be me. I found him. I talked to him. I brought him in." Athena replied. "I owe it to Emmett, his family, and myself. I solved his murder to finally get some peace. I thought I had that. But this, this is really it. I have to do this."

"Athena I'm so sorry. If there was another way…" Elaine could see how tormented Athena was. She knew the next month was going to be challenging to say the least.

"I know." Athena said gently. "It's not your fault."

Elaine stood up. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. If you need time off, if you need to ride the desk for a few days, whatever I can do to help."

"I appreciate it." Athena walked her back inside and to the door. "Thank you for telling me." 

"Of course. Have a good night." Elaine left.

Athena walked back down to the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes were waiting expectantly for information. 

"Sit down." She said. Each of her family members were doing some part of dinner clean up. They all came and sat back down at the table quietly. A sense of dread settled over the room. Athena was not about to share good news and they all knew it. Athena looked around at them. She remembered when she finally told them about Emmett. 

"Athena, what's going on?" Bobby asked. Athena looked like she had seen a ghost. He had only ever seen her act like this when she was investigating Emmett's murder. He couldn't imagine what Elaine could have said to make Athena act like this. Whatever Elaine had said shook Athena to her core. 

"The trial has been set for Dennis Jenkins. They want me to testify." Athena's voice wobbled with emotion. She was still processing the news. Her brain was a melting pot of emotions and memories making it hard for her to focus. Athena couldn't articulate how she felt, but the pain settled deep in her chest.

"Who?" May asked. She glanced around the table to see if Athena's words had an effect on anyone else.

Only Bobby semed to know who he was. He looke at her with gentle eyes. He squeezed Athena's hand between both of his. Athena looked at him with pleading eyes. She couldn't say it again. Her lips trembled at the thought of speaking again. For a moment be thought she was going to succumb to whatever it was that she was feeling. Bobby turned to the other three, "The man who shot Emmett." He said solemnly. Realization quickly dawned on Michael, May and Harry.

Athena got up and left the table. She told them, now she needed to be alone. The others all shared worried looks. Bobby got up and finish the last few dishes. Michael said goodbye to Harry and May. Bobby walked him out.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do." He glanced towards the house, clearly talking about Athena.

Bobby was worried too. "I honestly have no idea what this is going to do to her."

Michael clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll get through this. And so will you." 

Bobby smiled. "Thanks. Drive safe Michael."

"Night." Michael got into his car.

Bobby went back inside. He made sure Harry was getting ready for bed and checked on May. She was watching a movie so Bobby quickly said goodnight.

Athena was sitting at the end of the bed. Bobby gently shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat next to her. He didn't say anything, instead waiting to see what she needed from him. Athena leaned over and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby turned and wrapped his arms around her. He turned and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

"You don't have to." He said gently.

"I do. It has to be me." Athena repeated what she told Elaine. 

"What can I do?" It pained Bobby to see her in distress.

"Nothing." Athena sniffled.

"I've got you." Bobby rubbed her back.

Athena couldn't it hold in any longer. She buried her head in Bobby's shoulder and cried. Bobby tightened his hold on her. Bobby was expecting this reaction from the moment she told them what Elaine had said. This particular part of her past was deeply traumatizing and was responsible for decades of pain and heartache. 

Eventually Athena lifted her head. Her eyes were red, tears dried on her face. "I never thought I'd have to do this. Wh-what he took from me. I don't need to relive that night again." Athena mumbled some other unintelligble sentences as fresh sobs overcame her.

"I know." Bobby gently wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks. He had nothing comforting to say. He imagined he would feel similar if someone made him relive his worst night. 

"Bobby, I can't do this without you."

"Honey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Athena barely whispered.

"What for?" Bobby smiled down at her. She was talking intelligible now which was an improvement.

"For making you go through this again and having to watch me cry over another man."

"Oh Athena," Bobby chuckled. He wasn't laughing at her. It was relief that that was her concern. "You loved Emmett. He was taken from you. You are always going to mourn the loss of what your lives could have been. That's okay."

"But you are the love of my life. You are my husband. Bobby, you have stayed steady by my side even when I wanted to push you away. I love you. Fully and completely." 

"I love you too." Bobby raised her chin and kissed her thoroughly. 

Athena was left breathless. She took his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. She felt safe and loved in Bobby's arms. Her body felt exhausted from the crying and emotional turmoil. She let her eyes droop.

Bobby swiftly scooped her up in his arms. "Let's tuck you into bed."

Athena rested her head against Bobby and was almost asleep by time he pulled the covers down and laid her on the bed. Bobby pulled the covers around her. A smile appeared for a moment as Athena drifted off. Bobby got ready for bed and got in beside Athena. He wrapped his arms around her. Athena turned and snuggled into his chest.


	126. Mourn and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today today we mourn and honor

"Harry." May gently shook him.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Time to get up." She told him.

"Did I miss my alarm?" Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"No it's only six in the morning."

"Why so early?" He finally looked at May and saw she was dressed. 

"We're going to the fire station."

Harry gasped. "Did something happen to Bobby?" 

"No." May assured him. "We are going to the 9/11 service."

Harry nodded and got up. "He remembered May and Bobby talking about it the other day, but he didn't think they were going.

"Is mom coming?" Harry asked.

May shrugged. "She and Bobby both get off work this morning, but I don't know." 

May left so Harry could get dressed. She went to the kitchen and packed Harry's lunch. When Harry came into the kitchen she had some toast and scrambled eggs ready for him. Making sure he had everything he needed for school, May ushered Harry out the door.

Harry was surprised to see a quite a large group assembled in front of the fire station. May gestured for him to be quiet as they joined the others. 

The fire fighters were standing in formation.

"Buck is never that well behaved." Harry whispered to May. May found Buck standing next to Eddie and Hen. He was as straight and stiff as a board. His head high, his chest puffed out. She smiled at Harry. 

Next Harry searched the crowd for Bobby. He didn't see him. He was about to say something to May when someone else caught his eye. Athena stepped out of her car. About a dozen other officers had arrived too. 

Athena walked over to Harry and May. "You two are up early." She hugged them.

"I thought we should be here. You're a police officer and Bobby is a firefighter. Neither us were alive for 9/11 but it's important that we pay our respects and be here to support you and Bobby and everyone else who runs towards the danger every day." May said.

Athena smiled. As May got older she had develop a more robust understanding of the meaning of 9/11. Harry was still learning, but she was proud that they were both here this morning. 

Bobby suddenly appeared and stood in front of his team. He looked over and saw his family. He tilted his head signalling Athena. 

"I better go get in position." She told Harry and May. Bobby's signal indicated the ceremony was starting soon. Athena took her place among the police officers. She glanced briefly towards Bobby, but he was looking at the podium where Chief Alonzo was getting ready to begin his remarks. 

Harry looked around while Chief Alonzo talked. He was listening, but he felt the weight of the day. The importance settled on his shoulders as he watched these firefighters, police officers, and civillians honor the memory of those who died. The ceremony went faster than Harry thought. Soon May was nudging him towards the table of donuts and coffee.

May laughed as Harry's face lit up and he hurried towards the sugary treats. 

"Hey!" Bobby walked up to May. "You managed to get Harry out of bed." He looked towards his stepson helping himself to a chocolate donut. 

"It's wasn't that hard. I told him there would be donuts." May joked.

Bobby laughed. Is eyes light up as he noticed his wife approaching. "Hey you." He smiled at Athena as she walked over with Harry. His arm snaked around her waist as she came to stand next to him. 

"Good morning Captain." She greeted. Her eyes flickered over him. He was in his dress unifrom that he changed into for the service. She let her eyes linger on his long enough for Bobby to see the look in her eyes. Bobby always looked good, but in his dress uniform…Athena did love a man in uniform."

"Athena!" A voice called out. All four of them turned towards the voice. It was one of Athena's colleagues.

"Duty calls." Athena said turning back to her family.   
"Have a good day at school." She said to Harry and May. "And you." She turned to Bobby, "I'll see you at home shortly."

Bobby nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athena blew him a kiss as she walked away.

"Hey." Athena looked up when she heard the door. She had beat Bobby home and alreafy changed into a night gown. She was just waiting for Bobby so they could go to bed together.

"Hi." Bobby yawned.

Athena opened her arms to him. "You look tired sweatheart. Rough shift?"

"Not really." Bobby shrugged. "It's the significance of this day." He said moving to sit on the couch. "The uniform and the equipment feels heavier today. My heart carries the memories of all those people. My responsibilities to my team." Bobby reflected a moment. He was responsible for his team, making sure they made it through each call and each shift.

Athena understood. "Today always feels different."

"I think of the innocent lives lost. The firefighters, police officers, other first responders and civilians who ran towards the rumble. Ran towards the danger with the thought of helping others."

"The best of humanity." Athena replied quietly. She finally walked over coming to join him on the couch.  
"It's who we are. We run towards the danger whether we are in uniform or not. She remembered the earthquake when she and May were in the car wreck and Bobby confronting Freddie. Bobby yawned again.

"Come on," Athena stood up, "Let's both go get some sleep."

Bobby was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Athena looked fondly at him. He hadn't even gotten under the covers. Athena laid a blanket over Bobby and then pulled the covers down on her side. Bobby draped his arm over Athena and nuzzled his face into his pillow.


	127. Athena's Twitter Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena shares a picture of Bobby on twitter and her twitter friends have some coments.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"What are you laughing at?" After the episode was over Bobby had got up to go to the bathroom. He returned to find Athena laughing at something on her phone. 

"Here." Athena handed over her phone. "Before the episode I tweeted a picture of us. My twitter friends has some comments."

"What sort of comments?" Bobby asked eyeing the phone. He didn't understand her joy in tweeting but loved how excited she got about tweeting the show.

"Just read." Athena insisted.

Bobby gave Athena another look. "Okay " he said cautiously.

Bobby read through the comments. His face got red at some of the suggestive tweets. He got to one that he read outloud, "If that man was on my couch I doubt I'd be paying any attention to the show." Bobby laughed. "You're twitter friends really don't know you if they think anything can distract you from watching your show." He handed the phone back to her. Athena rolled her eyes as she put her phone on the coffee table. "What?" Bobby looked amuse. That wasn't the reaction he expected.

"You missed the point." Athena told him.

"And do tell, what was the point?" He leaned back on the couch.

"Well," Athena dragged out the word as she moved to straddle him, partly making her point without saying anything. Bobby's hands instantly reached for her hips as she sat on his lap.

"Mhmmm." Bobby smiled up at her waiting for her to continue.

"The point is," she said in a normal voice before pausing to drop her lips to his ear, "that I'd be much more satisfied giving you my attention than the TV."

"Athena." Bobby growled. His heart beat faster and he felt the blood rushing south. He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not. Bobby brushed his thumb across her cheek. His hand moved around to the back of her neck.

Athena leaned down and kissed him. "Bobby." She muttered pulling her lips from his. She slowly thrusted her hips into him.

"Yes." Bobby moaned. 

"You are way more satisfying than a tv show." Her voice was low and seductive. She moved deliberately over the growing bulge in his pants.

"Athena!" Bobby panted. His jeans were beyond uncomfortable now. "Fuck." He groaned. He grabbed Athena's hips holding her still. Athena pouted and looked down at Bobby. "Don't give me that look." Bobby told her. "I'm doing to make a mess in my pants if you don't settle down." Bobby barely had control of himself. 

"Then hurry up and get your pants off." Athena shimmied her underwear off. Bobby barely got his pants out of the way when Athena was sliding down his shaft. Bobby grabbed Athena's hips as he thrusted his member inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena cried out. Bobby grunted thrusting again. "Oh Baby!" Athena gasped. She curled her fingers into his hair.

"Oh God Athena!" Bobby moaned. He reached between them to stroke Athena's most sensitive place. Athena squeezed herself around him. 

"Athena!" Bobby came as Athena continued to ride him. 

"Yes! Bobby!" Athena wrapped her arms around his neck as his thumb caressed her clit. "Bobby! Oh oooh!!!! Bobby! Athena's body shook against Bobby's. 

Athena raised her head from Bobby shoulder and slowly got off of him. Bobby admired Athena. His eyes sparkled, his smile widened.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Athena dropped her gaze. The intensity in his eyes made it hard for her to breath.

"Because you are breath-taking. You are gorgeous." Bobby replied. "I love you so much Athena."

"Bobby, you are perfect. I'm the luckiest woman."

"I'm far from perfect Athena."

"You're perfect for me." Athena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You want to watch more TV?" Bobby asked.

"No, I much rather give you my attention." She replied. 

"Alright then." Bobby got up and stood before Athena.

Athena put his arms around his neck and kissed him. Bobby lifted Athena into his arms.

"What are you doing?" 

"Giving you my attention." Bobby answered.

"Don't drop me."

"Really?" Bobby stopped walking towards the bedroom. "Thena I've got you."

"I know." She kissed him. "I'm always safe in your arms."


	128. Harry and May Have Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and May have questions about Athena's new relationship.

"Hi honey." Athena looked through her bathroom into her bedroom where May was sitting on the bed. She turned back to the mirror the adjust her face mask.

"Can I talk to you about something?" May asked.

"Sure sweetie." Athena walked out of the bathroom. "Everything okay?" She asked sitting on the bed next to May. 

"Fine." May said. "It's about you." May said slowly.

"Okay." Athena nodded encouraging May to continue. 

"Do you love Bobby?" May asked 

Athena stared at May in surprise. It was natural for Harry and May to ask questions about their relationship. Since she introduced Harry and May to Bobby last month his visits to the house have been more frequent. And with that Harry and May have gotten to see more of their relationship. 

"You-you don't have to answer." May told her suddenly looking embarassed.

"No, no sweetie." Athena touched her shoulder. "I want you to feel comfortable talking about this. I want you to feel like you can talk to me and ask these questions. Your question just surprised me. I do love him. Bobby makes me happy. He understands me and supports me. He cares about you and your brother. He loves me for who I am and I couldn't ask for anything more." Athena spoke honestly. As she said it she felt her heart swell with the love he felt for Bobby.

"It's easy to tell he makes you happy." May said. "You smile more when he's here. He makes you laugh. I can tell he loves you. He looks at you like you are the only person around."

"Honey, it's okay to have conflicted feelings." Athena noticed May looking at the ground. "I know it's an adjustment for you to see me and your dad with other people."

"It's different. But not like in a bad way. You are both happy and that's what I care about."

"Aw." Athena hugged her. 

"Okay," May got up. "I'll let you get back to this." She gestured to her face. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight May." Athena went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

**

"I've never seen a kid so excited to go to the store." Bobby said to Athena when Harry ran to get his shoes. He grinned. Bobby was slowly opening himself up to Harry and May which was difficult for him. However, Harry and May were patient and understanding.

"It's not that he actually cares about grocery shopping, he wants to spend time with you." Athena replied. Harry had taken to Bobby amost instantly, mostly for his cool job and stories, but it was part of how Bobby was building his relationship with Harry. Athena noticed Bobby got quiet. "Bobby?"

"I'm… you don't know how happy that makes me." Bobby felt tears in his eyes.

Athena put her hands on his chest and kissed him. "Me too baby." Bobby kissed her more passionately than maybe he should have as they were standing in the middle of the kitchen but it was just them.

Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby neck. Every kiss and touch ignited their physical attraction. 

"Ready!" Harry's called out.

Athena and Bobby had just enough time to end the kiss before Harry appeared in the kitchen. They were still lookong lovingly at each other when Harry appeared.

"Alright let's go." Bobby said to Harry. "We'll be back soon." He gave Athena a quick kiss.

  
"Okay Bobby that's everything." Harry said making a satisfying scratch with his pen crossing off the last item on their list.

"Not quite." Bobby smiled. 

Harry looked down at the list in his hand. "Did I miss something?" His eyes scanned the list to see if there was something he didn't cross off. 

"We got everything on the list." Bobby assured him. 

"Then what else do we need?" Harry looked up at him.

"These." Bobby picked out some flowers.

"Flowers?" Harry looked confused.

"For your mom." Bobby smiled.

"Why?" Harry asked as they walked towards check out.

"Just because." Bobby told him. 

"Because you love her?" Harry said looked up at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Harry. The young man had turned his big brown eyes on him. He could see excitement and curiosity in the boy's face.

"Yes." Bobby nodded. "Are you okay with that?" Bobby tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He knew Harry liked hanging out with him, but Harry had never talked to him about his relationship with his mom. 

Harry grinned, "Yes."

Bobby chuckled at the boy's bright face. He turned back to the cashier to pay for the groceries. 

  
"We're back." Bobby announced holding the door while Harry tried to carry his weight in groceries. Bobby followed Harry into the kitchen. 

"Bobby." Athena stopped when she saw the flowers in his hand. Bobby just stood smiling at her.

"Bobby was thinking about you...because he loves you." Harry spoke. Both Bobby and Athena turned to look at Harry. Harry shrugged, "What? It's what Bobby said."

Athena turned back to Bobby with an eyebrow raised. Bobby stepped towards her. He wrapped his empty hand around her and then held the flowers up in front of their faces, blocking them from Harry's view while he kissed Athena quite passionately.

"I love you." Bobby whispered.

"I love you too." Athena looked up unto his eyes. "Thank you for the flowers baby." Athena took the flowers to put them in a vase while Bobby washed his hands before starting on dinner.

  
"Mom?" Harry walked back into the kitchen much later that night.

"Harry." Athena looked at him. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said standing in front of her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Athena said. Her mind whirled trying to figure out what could possibly be on Harry's mind and keeping him awake. 

"Are you and Bobby going to get married?" Harry asked. Athena was shocked. She hadn't even given it any thought. She and Bobby certainly hadn't talked about it. She had no idea what would have caused Harry to ask. Harry kept talking not noticing Athena's expression. "He loves you, he buys you flowers, and he came out of your room in a towel last week. That means it's serious right?"

Athena finally found her words. "It is serious. But we haven't talked about marriage." Athena paused to think. She knew it was something she was open to but she had no idea what Bobby thought. "Right now we are happy."

"You love him though right?"

"I do." Athena confirmed. 

"Good. Because Bobby really loves you." Harry smiled.

"I know." Athena smiled.

"Goodnight mom." Harry looked relieved.

"Goodnight Harry. Get on up to bed now." Athena told him.

"Yes mom." Harry left Athena.

Athena picked up her phone and called Bobby.

"Athena?" Bobby picked up. 

"Did I wake you up?" Athena glanced at her watch. It was after 11pm and Bobby worked in the morning.

"Yes, but it's fine." Bobby rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to telll you I love you."

"That's it?" Bobby asked.

"Um.. yes." Athena wasn't expecting that response.

"No Athena I didn't mean it like that." He sat up pushing the covers down. "I...I was thinking the worse. I thought something was wrong?" He wished he could hug her right now. "Baby, I love you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have replied like that, okay? I love you."

Athena smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you up just to say that. It was silly."

"No Athena it's not. You can always wake me up just to tell me you love me. You could call me every hour and I wouldn't be mad." 

Athena smiled . "What if I want to show you I love you?"

"Mmm." Bobby grinned laying back down against his pillow. "That would require you to be in my bed."

"Not necessarily." Athena flirted. "I could call you... you know like I am right now." She paused. "But I will let you sleep tonight."

"Tease." Bobby groaned. 


	129. At the Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit sexual content

What are you thinking about?" Athena asked. She walked out of the closet to find Bobby staring at her from the bed. The covers were draped around his waist. He was laying sideways, his head propped up by his hand. If Athena didn't have to get to work she would not have needed any convincing to return to bed with her sexy husband.

"How come we've never had sex at the police station?" Bobby looked at her.

Athena just stared, caught completely off guard by the question. "That's what's on your mind?" 

Bobby chuckled at her reaction, "That doesn't answer my question."

"There are many reasons." Athena replied. She was still standing in the middle of the room holding her shoes in her hand.

"Like?" Bobby prodded.

"For one I'm a field sergeant, so I can go where I want when I want. You are tied to your station and your truck during a shift. Unless you're going to pull a Buck and come find me at the station with the latter truck." She teased.

"Don't tempt me." Bobby replied. The thought had crossed his mind be he wouldn't dare. That level of recklessness was too much for him.

"Also I have cameras everywhere. Body cameras, car cameras, security cameras. There's no privacy."

"Not one place we could sneak off to?" Bobby was genuinely curious.

Athena dropped her shoes, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned back on her hand so she was closer to Bobby. "Why are you so curious about this?" She asked.

"You can't tell me you've never thought about it Sergeant." Bobby smiled up at her.

Truthfully Athena had. There was something different about sex at the fire station. Not only was it usually quick and dirty, but there was the added thrill of doing it when they knew they shouldn't. Bobby was a different lover when he was Captain Nash. His protective and commanding presence that was typically reserved for supervising a scene could produce an orgasm, or multiple orgasms, from Athena in a matter of minutes. Of course the fire fam usually knew what was going on if she and Bobby snuck off. Part of the satisfaction was the look on their faces when they came out of Bobby's office or if one of the team members casually mentioned both her and Bobby had been noticeably absent for a while.

"So what if I have?" Athena grinned.

"I want to see that part of you." Bobby said. It was common for their titles to be used playfully in the bedroom. Athena's lustful voice moaning "captain" was particularly pleasing for Bobby. But that wasn't the same thing. 

"My station, my rules." Athena said firmly. She meant that in every way. There was a twinkle in her eyes dominating her husband at her station might be fun.

"Is that a yes?" Bobby's voice was hopeful. 

"I'll text you." Athena said vaguely. "I love you." She kissed him and got up.

"I love you too." Bobby said as Athena finished getting ready. He groaned and got out of bed, heading for the shower. Athena turned and smiled at his bare behind before leaving for work.

**

Athena: 1pm?

Bobby: What? 

Athena: police station. Bonus if you bring me food.

Bobby: Okay.

Bobby had no idea what Athena was talking about but he agreed. At quarter to one he pulled into the parking lot of the station with a burger, fries and vanilla shake. He texted Athena: Here.

Athena: At my desk. Come in.

Rick, who was entering the station the same time as Bobby, waived him through the the front desk and pointed him in the direction Athena's desk. Bobby had been at the police station a few times to pick up Athena or drop forms off, but he never went past the front desk.

"Hey." Bobby placed the take out bag on her desk.

Athena looked up, "You brought food."

"Of course." Bobby smiled. 

"How did you get back here?" Athena asked.

"Rick saw me and let me back here." He said. "Much higher security than the fire station." He teased.

"Let me give you a tour." Athena got up. 

Athena showed Bobby around. Bobby wasn't entirely sure why Athena felt the need to give him a tour. It was nice to see everything, but he figured she'd use her lunch break to eat.

"Don't you want to eat?" Bobby asked as they got further away from her desk. 

"You trying to get away?" Athena raised an eyebrow. 

"No." Bobby said quickly. 

"Good because you don't want to miss the next stop on our tour." Athena replied.

Before Bobby could ask where they were going. Athena pushed him inside a room while no one was around.

"Athena?" Bobby question. "Wha-" the rest of his sentence was silenced by Athena's lips.

Bobby looked at Athena in shock while she removed her tool belt. "Don't just stand there Captain." Athena's fingers quickly undid the buttons on her shirt. Bobby watched Athena undress.

"Athena." Bobby whispered. His mouth went dry, his pants tightened. Left standing only in her underwear Athena, watched Bobby still standing.   
"Remember when I said my station my rules?" Athena grabed his bulge. Bobby's knees buckled. 

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. 

"Now that I have your attention." Athena had to stop talking because Bobby had shoved her panties aside and began stroking her hot depths."Ahh!" 

"Is this what you wanted?" Bobby asked his voice low and husky.

"Ye-" Athena couldn't even form the word yes. Bobby's fingers were dripping with her desire. "Yes."

"What do you want me to do Sergeant?" Bobby pumped his fingers deliberately slowly.

Athena growled. She gripped Bobby's bicep, her legs shaking. "Bo-Bobby please." Athena gasped. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting to feel his thumb caress her throbbing clit.

Bobby turned and pushed Athena against the door. Her eyes snapped open. He dropped his lips to her ear. "What do you want Sergeant?" He asked her again.

"You." Athena moaned her hands pulling at his shirt. She needed to touch his skin. As soon as she pulled the shirt from his back, Athena's nails clawed his musclar back. Red marks criss crossed his skin.

Athena reached for his pants. Bobby removed his fingers from her depths. Grabbing Athena's hips he rubbed his groin against her. Athena whimpered. 

"Do yo want this Sergeant?" Athena felt arousal warm her whole body. She had planned on dominating him, but she was already at his mercy. He kissed Athena biting her lip. Athena was finally able to pull down Bobby's pants without him stopping her. She took him in her hand. He was already fully aroused for her. 

Bobby picked Athena up. His nails scratching her ass as he held her firmly against the door. Bobby slammed into Athena. She screamed, "ohh-aaahh!!!" 

"Shh!" Bobby sushed her. Most of the time he delighted inhearing the sounds she made, but this was not the time for him to see how loud Athena could scream his name. He covered her lips with his to muffle her next cry of joy. 

"Don't stop." Athena moaned. She whimpered. "Bobby harder." Her fingers dug into his shoulder.

Bobby panted. His arms were growing heavy from holding Athena. Athena was started to contract around his member so he knew she was close. Athena's eyes widened. Bobby had dropped one hand between them. His thumb and finger rubbed and squeezed her clit. She bit Bobby's shoulder to prevent the animalistic noise that accompanied her released. 

Bobby kept massaging her clit between his fingers even after he had released inside her. Athena squirmed in his arms. She thought her body was going to explode. Bobby touch hurt too good. She was panting heavily, whimpers and moans the only sound she could make. Out of nowhere a second orgasm blasted out of her. Bobby lips pressed against hers just in time, but still Athena had no idea how she managed to not alert the entire building to the fact her that she just came.. 

Athena slowly dropped her feet to the ground. She could feel the product of their lovemaking between her legs. Bobby was already getting dressed when Athena found her bearings.

"Was that what you expected?" Athena asked Bobby as she started to get dressed.

"You far exceeded any expectations Sergeant." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Maybe you should come by more often." Athena smiled. "As long as you aren't walking through those doors in handcuffs." She tried fluffying her hair.

"Mm… what if they are your handcuffs Sergeant." Bobby tried to wrap her in his arms but she side stepped out of the way.

"I need to remain presentable now." Athena opened the door and they slipped back intp the hall.

"Hey Athena." Elaine stepped into stride beside Athena as they walked towards Elaine's office. "Did I just see Bobby leaving?" Elaine asked Athena.

"Yes." Athena tried to remain calm but had no idea if Elaine was trying to imply something.

Elaine smiled. "As long as you don't get caught, I will turn a blind eye." She whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athena said casually while avoiding Elaine's gaze.

"Yes you do." Elaine grinned. "Your shirt is buttoned incorrectly." She walked into her office leaving Athena staring down at her shirt realizing she had mis buttoned it when she put it back on.


	130. A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has a reminder for Bobby
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby caught sight of the woman. She had curly brown hair and pretty green eyes. Unfortunately she also likely had a concussion from the car accident. Bobby glanced between the two victims. Seeing as the woman looked the most beat up, he walked over to where Chim and Eddie were evaluating her. He wanted an update from them.

Cindy, as Bobby quickly learned the woman's name, was disoriented. She kept asking what happened. When Chimney was done explaining she was in an accident her attention shifted to Bobby.

"You must be my knight in shining armor." She cooed, her body swaying silently as her balance was still off. She batted her eyes at Bobby.

Bobby cleared his throat. "No ma'am." His gaze shifted just past the woman to where Bobby could see his wife questioning the other driver that Hen and Buck were checking out. 

"You have to be. Look at you." Her eyes traveled down his chest. Eddie and Chim both hid smirks. "Your muscles are barely contained by your shirt." She bit her lip. "And those arms."

Bobby's face turned redder. He was saved from answering by the arrival of Athena, Buck and Hen. As they approached Athena had noticed Bobby looking uncomfortable but couldn't tell why.

"Other driver's fine Cap." Buck reported.

"Captain of America." The woman looked dreamily at Bobby.

"Eh, I think you mean Captain America ma'am." Bucka said. 

"Or just the fire captain." Chimney whispered to Eddie who nodded.

Athena rolled her eyes at the amused expression on Chimney and Eddie's faces. She turned to the woman. "Ma'am can you tell me what happened?" Athena asked.

"Athena she took a pretty big hit to the head." Chimney said. "I don't think now is a good time for questions."

Cindy replied to Athena, "I don't really know. There was a crash and then he," her eyes moved to Bobby (and everyone else's followed her gaze) as she kept talking, "said he was my knight in shining armor and was here to save me."

Chimney and Buck hid their laughed behind their hands. Hen's smile widened as she tried to keep from laughing. Buck doubled over clutching his stomach not even bothering to hide his laughter. Hen grabbed him so he didn't fall down. 

Athena slowly turn to face Bobby her eyebrows raised. "Now that's not eactly what I said." Bobby said defending himself. Athena mmphed. She enjoyed the discomfort on Bobby's face.

"Captain of America." Cindy reached out grabbing Bobby's hand. "Take me home." She looked at him with wide eyes. 

Bobby looked between Athena and Cindy. Athena appeared to be amused and also showed no signs of being willing to help him out. "Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital to get checked out." He looked down as the woman laced her fingers with his. "Uh umm…. This way." He lead her to the ambulance."

Chimney followed Bobby to the ambulance. Eddie and Buck helped the other firefighters load up the equipment. Hen stood by Athena. "Seems like you aren't the only one pulled in by Captain Bobby's charm." Hen teased. 

Athena pulled off her sunglasses to look at Hen. "Maybe not," she glanced at Bobby, the woman still clinging to him in the back of the ambulance then looked back at Hen, "but I'm his wife, and he's damn sure gonna be reminded of that tonight." Without waiting for a reply, Athena pushed her sunglasses back on and walked away.

"Everything okay?" Buck asked approaching Hen. She had a unreadable expression as she looked after Athena.

Hen nodded. "Yes, but I can't tell if Bobby's going to get laid or a lecture tonight." 

Buck chuckled. "Ten bucks it's a lecture."

"Laid." Hen said and shook Buck's hand.

  
Bobby got home before Athena. He dropped his bag on the bed and put the clothes in the hamper. Bobby was loading the washing machine when he heard Athena walk in the door.

"Bobby!" Athena called out wondering where he was.

"Laundry room!" Bobby replied. He glanced up when Athena appeared in the doorway. "Hi." He briefly looked at her before turning to pour the detergent into the machine.

"Bobby." Athena said carefully when he was done. 

"Yes honey." He looked at her.

"What the hell was that today?"

"What are you talking about?" Cindy?" He looked at her.

"So that's her name." Athena nodded slowly. 

"Athena Grant Nash." Bobby walked over and put his hands on her hips. "Were you jealous?"

"I was not jealous." Athena glared up at him. "I was concerned that maybe you had forgotten you are off the market Captain of America." Bobby laughed. "Oh, you think it's funny?"

"No baby. I love you and only you. Thena you know this." He said seriously.

"Bobby Nash. I think you need a reminder." Athena pulled him against her. 

"Athena." Bobby muttered.

"Bobby." Athena gripped his shirt in her hand. She pulled his shirt off. 

She not so gently clawed at his chest. Bobby groaned. Athena tugged his pants down. Bobby stepped out of his pants. Athena looked over her naked husband standing in front of her. She pushed Bobby back against the washing machine and dropped to her knees. 

"Athena!" Bobby gasped. Her lips were quickly making their way further down his cock. Athena took him fully in her mouth. Bobby's fingers tightened in her hair now that Bobby was completely aroused, precum dripping down her throat, she was going to torture him. 

Athena moved her lips slowly massaging his shaft with her lips as she moved back towards the tip. 

"Fuck Athena!" Bobby closed his eye forcing himself to think about anything other than his wife on her knees before him. He was not going to come without her approval. He wimpered. "Athena!" His legs were shaking. It was taking all his restraint not to blow. 

Athena's tongue circled his tip, licking what was leaking out. She tapped the back of his leg three times, her nonverbal sign that he could come. As Athena sucked him fully into her mouth again Bobby's restraint was shattered. 

"ATHENA!" Bobby thrusted hard spilling himself down her throat. His head fell back and his heart pounded in his chest. He closed his eyes fixed on the feeling of Athena's mouth around him.

  
Athena got to her feet and smiled at her glowing husband. His eyes were shining brightly at her. Sweat dripped on his chest. "I hope you remember who your wife is."

"I never forget. You are always on my mind and forever in my heart." Bobby told her.

"Bobby." Athena looked up into his eyes. He always made her feel loved.

"Yes my love." Bobby's thumbs grazed her sides.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a gentle kiss. "Now if you don't have any objections I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Athena nodded as she reached for her shirt. Bobby turned her around. Athena shimmied out of her pants as Bobby pulled them down. Bobby ran his hands up her bare legs as he stood up. "Athena." He moaned. Athena's fingernails gently scratched his scalp. She reached down taking him in her hand. She was surprised at how hard he had already become.

"Bobby." Athena muttered against his lips. 

"What." He said before kissing her.

"I want you." Athena moaned feeling his hand slide between her legs.

"Like this?" His whispered penetrating her with two fingers.

"Bobby." Athena moaned feeling her body react to his touch. "More." She urged. Bobby pumped his fingers faster and Athena cried out with pleasure. In a few swift movements Bobby removed his fingers, lifted her onto the washing machine and buried his cock fully inside her.

Athena couldn't articulate the pleasure pulsating from her depths. Instead she gasped and squeezed herself around Bobby encouragingly. Bobby thrusted into her urgently. He wanted her to feel him fully with every thrusted. He'd pull out almost fully the plunge himself inside her grinding his pelvic bone against hers. "Ooooh aahhh" Athena moaned. "Don't stop Bobby!

Athena dropped her lips to the place on Bobby's neck that she knew he loved. She sucked and nipped, listening to his breath catch in his throat as her actions drove him crazy. "Yes Bobby!!" Athena screamed, she wrapped her arm around Bobby's neck as she came.

Bobby's orgasm quickly followed hers. The tightening of Athena around his cock spurred him to join her in ecstacy. His groin ached slightly from the exertion of the two orgasm. Of course it was more than worth it as he held Athena, herself completely satisfied, in his arms. 

  
**  
"Pay up." Hen grinned at Buck.

Buck pulled out his wallet with a dramatic sigh and handed Hen the money.

"You haven't learned yet." Hen chuckled. "Make up sex is better than a lecture." She said quietly.

"Hen," Buck whined, "I did not want that image." He rubbed his eyes at the image of Bobby and Athena that appeared in his mind.

Hen laughed as she and Buck went up to the loft to join the rest of the team for breakfast.


	131. Stepdad Bobby

"Hey, I wanted to call and check in on you guys." Athena said when Bobby answered.

"We're good." Bobby adjusted his position in the bed. We had dinner and then I reviewed Harry's math homework. Then we caught the end of the hockey game. The Minnesota Wild beat the LA Kings."

Athena smiled at Bobby's tone. She knew he was happy his hockey team won. "I'm glad tonight went well." It was the first night Bobby was solo parenting.

"May texted to say she was going to stay at Claire's house studying for tomorrow's test" Bobby told Athena. "I told her to call if changed her mind."

"Good." Athena was happy to hear May was being responsible. 

"Baby we're fine." Bobby assured her.

"I didn't say anything." Athena objected.

"I can hear you thinking through the phone." Bobby said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Honey of course I do." Athena said quickly. I know Harry loves you, but it is still an adjustment I think for him. "And for May." She added.

"Stepdad Bobby." Bobby answered with a smile.   
Athena nodded. "So far everything is under control. I love you Sergeant. Be safe."

"I will. Bobby, I love you." Athena hung up.

Bobby put his phone down and turned off his lamp.

  
"Bobby." A voice stirred Bobby from his sleep. "Bobby." The voice said again a little louder.

Bobby opened his eyes. "Harry?" He shielded his face from the light Harry was holding. "Easy kid." He gently lowered the light. "Are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream." Harry's voice trembled. 

"What happened?" Bobby sat up.

"Dinasaurs were chasing me."

"There haven't been dinosaurs for a long time buddy." Bobby soothed.

"They didn't care." Harry mumbled looking down. "My room wasn't safe."

"Come here." Bobby lifted him up onto the bed. "You'll be safe here."

"Are you sure its okay?" Harry asked.

"Athena is working tonight. And there's plenty of room." Bobby reached over and pulled the covers down on Athena's side of the bed.

"Bobby can you fight dinosaurs? I mean if they come back will you be able to protect us."

"Absolutely." Bobby nodded. "Now try and get some sleep. You're safe right here." Bobby watched Harry's head hit the pillow. Bobby was pretty sure the kid was sound asleep again. 

Bobby was woken again a few hours later. He opened his eyes to find Athena sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning." He whispered.

"How long has he been there?" Athena asked of Harry.

Bobby shrugged. "He had a nightmare. Bobby scooted over. "You must be exhausted come lie down."

Athena laid down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to fall off. 

"No you're not." Bobby wrapped his arms and legs around her. "I've got you."

Athena's heavy eyes drooped and she fell asleep wrapped in her husband's embrace.

*****

"May?" Bobby answered the phone. It was two in the morning but the team had just gotten back from a call so he was awake. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me from Stephanie's party?"

"Are you okay?"

"I… I just want to go home Bobby." May said. 

"May, I'm at work did you call mom?" Bobby asked.

"No, she's s probably sleeping."

"Of course she's sleeping it's," Bobby paused to look athis phone. "2:23 in the morning." Bobby replied. "But May, you know you can call her. She just wants you to be safe. She won't be made if you call her."

"Can you please just come get me Bobby. Please." May begged.

"Where are you?" 

"Templeton Avenue. Stephanie's house." May said.

"May, are you safe?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I just don't want to be here any more."

"Okay." Bobby sighedn his mind whirling. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you." May sounded relieved. She hung up.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes. If there's a call Chimney you're in charge." Bobby said to his team.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Buck asked.

"May is too scared to call Athena to pick her up from a party. It's a few blocks away. I'm going to take her home then I'll be back. I'm taking my radio so I'm reachable."

"Bobby!?" Athena answered the phone.

"Everything is fine." He told her.

"Bobby its the middle of the night. Something is not okay if you're calling me now." Athena replied bracing herself for news.

"May called me to pick her up from a party. She said she's fine but was too scared to call you. I'm getting her now and then I'll drop her off at home."

"Bobby I'm sorry. I will talk to her."

"I already told her she shouldn't be scared to call you. That you rather be woken up. Maybe she thinks I'm bestbuddy Bobby who she can call when she she isn't sure who to call."

"I'm glad she called you. But I will explain to her that calling stepdad Bobby while he is at work and when she knows I'm home is not the right call." Athena wasn't mad May called Bobby and not her, but knew Bobby shouldn't have been the first call in this situation. "I'll see you when you get home." Athena got up and put her robe on. She went to the living room to wait for May to get home.

  
"Thanks for coming." May said getting into the car.

"May, I will always show up for you." He glanced at her. "I know why you didn't want your mom to get you. Does she know you went out like that?" May was wearing a bombshell bra for a top and a miniskirt that was too short, and high heels.

"No. I changed at Claire's." May looked down at her outfit. "It's terribly uncomfortable, but I thought it was cute."

"Okay." Bobby didn't say anything else.

"You're not going to lecture me?"

"No." Bobby said. "Unless you want me to."

"No." May said quickly. "I'm sure mom will do enough yelling for both of you."

"She's not going to yell." Bobby said. "Will she want to have a talk about this? Yes. But May we just want you to be safe and know you can call us just like you did tonight.

"I know." May nodded. The car ride was silent the rest of the way home.

Athena went outside when she heard Bobby pull into the driveway. May slowly got out of the car. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked towards Athena. It was cold out now. She stopped in front of Athena.

Athena hugged May. "Go on up to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

May turned to Bobby. "Thanks for getting me."

"Anytime." Bobby told her.

Athena and Bobby watched May go inside. "She's okay?" Athena asked.

"Fine." Bobby told her. "I've got to get back to work." He kissed her and turned to leave.

"Bobby!" Athena called out to him. Bobby turmed around. "Thank you for making sure our daughter got home safe."

Bobby strided back to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Always." He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Be safe Captain." Athena said.

"I will."

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too."


	132. A Fight Taken Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off with the firefam's favorite couple, so it doesn't take long for others to notice.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

"Really?" Bobby huffed turning down the bed with more force than necessary. 

"Don't give me attitude." Athena shot back.

"Why are you mad at me?" Bobby raised his voice.

"Don't yell at me!" Athsna shot back.

"I'm not yelling!" Bobby yelled.

"You are." Athena glared across the bed at him.

"Fine. But you're giving me the silent treatment for no reason." Bobby responded. 

"I have my reason. Robert you know why."

"Full name? Really?" Bobby was not pleased. This was not worthy of full name nonsense. "I gave Harry the punishment I thought was worthy of his action."

"It wasn't enough." Athena rolled her eyes.

"It was my decision." Bobby shot back. Athena huffed in response. "No." Bobby lashed out. "Don't huffed at me. It is! I'm a parent here too!" Athena just stared blankly at Bobby watching his temper boil over. He kept going. "I'm stepdad Bobby I'm not just BestBuddy Bobby. There are two parents under this roof Athena. You are inferring that my parenting is not welcome, my discpline of our kids is not allowed!? That is unacceptable!! That.. That hurts me." Bobby jabbed his finger at his own chest. He glared at Athena for a few more seconds. Her face just as blank as it was earlier. Bobby shook his head and got in to bed.

"Bobby." Athena tried.

"No. I'm not talking about this anymore." Bobby said without rolling over to look at her.

Athena got into bed playing the evening again in her mind. Bobby rarely lost his temper. His words reverberated in her mind. It shocked her because this behavior was so unlike Bobby,

The next morning Athena woke up to find Bobby had already vacated the bed. He had made his side of the bed and fluffed his pillow. Athena dressed and went into the kitchen.

"Thought you snuck out this morning." Athena said pouring her coffee. She was relieved to see he hadn't left yet.

"You know I never leave without saying goodbye and I love you." He said before kissing her. "I gotta go." He left the room with a wave to Harry.

"Bobby leave already?" May asked entering the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Yeah I guess." Athena shrugged. He had plenty of time to get to work. He wasn't running late. It definitely felt like he was eager to get out of the house.

"Doesn't he have work in like an hour?" Harry asked.

Both Harry and May looked at Athena. The unasked question on their faces- why was Bobby in such a hurry to leave? "Maybe he had some paper work or something to catch up on." Athena told them in a reassuring tone. "It's been a busy few shifts for him." The kids took that explanation and returned to their breakfast. Athena hid her face behind her coffee mug. Their fight last night still very much on her mind.

"I'll see you after school." Athena hugged them both watching them go outside to catch a ride with the Andersons. 

Athena took care of her usual off day chores. She generally liked the quietness of the house but not today. Her mind kept pulling her back into her fight with Bobby and with no one around to distract her, it's what she focused on. She was angry at Bobby for his reaction. He, in her opinion, blew up in her face without real cause. All she had done was suggest maybe Harry could have used a different punishment for lying about finishing his homework. And Bobby got very offended. It was only a suggestion. But Bobby took it to be an offront to his prescribed punishment for Harry. Athena sighed. From there it had snowballed to anger and yelling. Athena took a seat on the couch that a few moments ago she had been dusting. She hated fighting with Bobby. It was exhausting. Athena pulled out her phone and sent Bobby a text: I love you. She wanted him to know she was thinking of him. Athena returned to her cleaning. She half expected Bobby to reply so when he didn't she felt a little disappointed. 

  
"You've been quiet." Chimney observed. 

Bobby looked up realizing Chimney was talking to him. "What?"

Chimney furrowed his brow. "I said you've been quiet."

"Oh." Bobby went back to staring down into the truck bay from the loft railing. Chimney leaned against the rail getting confortable. He waited for Bobby to speak. "I'm upset with Athena."

"Okay." Chimney turned and folded his arms. "What did she do?"

Bobby chuckled. "Harry lied to me about finishing his homework. As his punishment I told him he had to prove to me every night his homework is done and let me check it. Athena didn't think that was good enough."

"How come?"

"She thought I should have taken his gameboy or xbox or phone."

"It's a different punishment, but that doesn't mean it's a bad one." Chimney understood Bobby's position.

"Well you know Athena. It's her way or the highway." Bobby said bitterly and walked away.

"Bo-bobby." Chimney called after him. He watched Bobby walk back to his office.

"What was that?" Hen asked when he joined them.

"I don't really know." Chimney shrugged. "Bobby started telling me about a fight he and Athena had and then stopped and walked away."

"They had a fight?" Buck turned his big eyes on Chimney.

"Relax Buckaroo." Hen smiled kindly. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"What was the fight about?" Eddie redirected the conversation. 

"I think a disagreement about a punishment for Harry. He only sort of explained it before walking away."

The bell ended any further discussion.

"Thena?" Hen looked over her glass of wine at Athena. The pair were in Karen and Hen's backyard.

"I'm sorry Hen." Athena snapped herself out of her own thoughts. "What were you saying?"

"Girl," Hen set her glass down on the table. "What is up?"

"Nothing."

Hen glared in disbelief. "Don't play me like that Athena. I know you too well for that to work. You haven't been around the station all week, Bobby's been in a bad mood, and both of you claim you're fine. Unless fine suddenly means Furious and In Need of an Explaination neither of you are 'fine'."

"Bobby and I had a fight last week."

"Last week?"

"Yeah." Athena leaned back in her chair.

"And you haven't worked it out yet?"

Athena shrugged. "Don't have to talk to each other if you avoid each other." Athena said miserably. 

"Oh Athena." Hen said sympathetically. "Is this about the punishment he gave Harry?"

"How did- Bobby told you." Athena concluded. She should have known Bobby would have told Hen.

"No." Hen shook her head. "He told Chim. Chim told the rest of us." Silence fell between then. Hen picked up her glass again, "That explains why Bobby's still been in a sour mood and why you haven't stopped by the station."

Athena avoided Hen's gaze. "It's been so miserable at home that I didn't want to bring that to the station."

"No offense, this sounds like a stupid argument." Hen said bluntly. She was shocked that this was hurting her best friend like this.

"Yeah." Athena agreed. "It was until I..." Athena stopped she was still ashamed at herself for her behavior.

"Thena what did you do?" Hen asked gently, treading carefully.

"I may have implied his input on punishment was not welcome." She sighed and launched into the full story. "I was at work. I came home and Bobby told me Harry had lied to him about finishing his homework and his solution for deaing with it. I disagreed and we fought. He's angry and hurt and it was my fault."

"What are you going to do about it?" Hen asked.   
Athena looked confused. "Thena, you owe Bobby an apology. You said the wrong thing."

"I know." Athena said quietly.

"Athena, you have a husband at home that loves you more than anything. He loves your kids. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking in on an imitiate moment when you two share a look. You have so much love for each other. I can't imagine you not getting past this."

"I don't want to think about that." Athena told her.

"Then do something about it!" Hen almost laughed. "Go home and apologize. Go show your husband that you love him." There was a glint in Hen's eyes.  
Athena blushed thinking of what Hen was trying to say. "Yes Athena." Hen said. "Go make up with that hot hunk you've got at home. I'm sure it will be more satisfying then moping around here with me."

"If you insist." Athena teased getting to her feet. 

"You'll be doing all of us a favor by giving us our Captain back too!" Hen called after her. She heard Athena laugh as she left.

  
"Hi" Athena dropped her purse on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Bobby turned to walk past her out of the kitchen. "Wait Bobby." Athena grabbed his arm. "Can we please talk? I'm sorry. How can I make this right?" Bobby stepped back and sat down. Athena took the empty seat beside him. "I'm sorry I questioned your parenting. That's not what I was trying to do. I trust your judgement. I should have had your back and suppprted your choice. I didn't do that and I'm sorry."

"Athena you didn't even listen to my position." Bobby pointed out. 

"I know."

"You didn't hear me out. You just wanted to tell me I should have done what you wanted. That is unacceptable."

"I understand" Athena squeezed his hand. 

"Good." Bobby leaned forward and her kissed gently.

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too."

"Can I take you to bed and finish my apology?" Athena whispered.

"There's more?" Bobby raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Athena drew out the word as she ran her hands down his chest. "I think you will enjoy it."

As she and Bobby headed to their room Athena thought about Hen's advice. Athena felt excitement run through her. Bobby was in for a thorough apology. After the door was locked Bobby waited, looking expectantly at Athena. She helped Bobby drop his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed Athena a pillow. 

"What makes you think I need that?" She teased while stripping down to her underwear. 

"Because I know what sort of apology you have in mind." Bobby responded. 

"You have no idea what you're in for." She whispered softly into his ear, but she took the pillow and dropped it on the floor between his legs. Bobby rolled his eyes playfully behind her back as she walked away. 

Athena connected her phone to the boothtooth speaker beside her phone. She selected her bedroom playlist and left her phone next to the speaker. She walked back across the room to face Bobby. Athena strutted towards Bobby. He grinned watching her approach him. Athena lay her hands on Bobby's thighs as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her eagerly touching her. "Bobby." Athena tried to squirm out of his arms. 

"Athena." Bobby smiled against her cheek. 

"Bobby." Athena leaned back, again trying to get out oh his embrace. She tried a different tactic when he refused to let her go. 

Athena took his cock in her hand. She slowly stroked him watching his attention snap to her. "That's better." Bobby stilled his hands on her waist. "You like this." Athena chuckled.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Athena's gentle hand had a strong grip on his member. Bobby's smile widened feeling himself harden rapidly in her hand. "Mmm." He moaned watching Athena drop to her knees. "Glad you have that pillow now." He joked.

"Watch it Mister." Athena glared. Bobby blew her a kiss.

Athena peppered Bobby's thighs with kissss. Slowly she made her way towards her target. She took him in her hands guiding the tip between her lips. Bobby let out a breathy moan. Athena swirled her tongue around it. Bobby leaned back on his arms. He watched his cock disappear into her mouth as Athena took more of him. Bobby groaned audibly. Athena massaged her lips around him. Her lips moved up and down gradually working their way closer to the base. 

"Fuck." Bobby cried out. Athena had him fully. Bobby was fully aroused at the sight of her head bobbing between his legs. "Oh God Athena!" Dirty thoughts swirled in his mind.

Athena sucked from base to tip slowly pulling her lips away, then her lips slid back down his length. She stroked his cock with her tongue. Athena felt her panties quickly becoming wet. Bobby's moans turning her on. Athena stroked his thigh with her finger. She moved her lips up and down his hard shaft driving Bobby's towards his release.

Bobby watch her. Her lips and tongue pleased him in ways only she could. Bobby grunted. He wanted to enjoy his wife's apology as long as he could. But he could only take so much. When Athena rolled her tongue up the back of his cock Bobby couldn't hold out any longer. "Athena!" Bobby gasped managing a spit second heads up before he came down the back of her throat. "Oh Fuck!" Bobby's head fell back. Athena licked his member clean tasting every drop of him. 

"What that an acceptable apology?" Athena asked still kneeling between his legs.

Bobby looked at her. He paused taking a moment to admire her. "Yes." He watched Athena get up and laid down on the bed beside him. "Do you know what I think?" He said.

"Hmm." Athena said cuddling closer to him.

"As wonderful as the makeup blow job was." Athena raised an eyebrow questioningly. Bobby went on. "I think we need make up sex." As he said it his hands caressed Athena's curves.

Athena moaned aporeciatively. She felt excitement bubble inside her. She and Bobby didn't fight very often but when they did the make up was hot. "Bobby." Athena moaned. She looked in his eyes and saw the desire he felt for her.

Bobby watched Athena. He could already feel his cock hardening with the prospect of make up sex. He grinned at Athena as her eyes searched his. He knew she knew what he was thinking.

"I think we need make up sex too." Athena smiled gleefully. She knew it was about to go down but it would all be worth it.

Athena laughed as Bobby rolled over her. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She had missed his closeness. Athena's fingers played with his hair, her lips locked with his. Bobby's hands touched every inch of her exposed skin. His lips trailed firely kisses down her neck leaving red marks in their path. 

Bobby sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, fondling the other between his fingers. "Bobby!" Athena gasped. He switched sucking the other. Athena dug her nails into his hair. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his body against hers, his cock between them.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. His hard shaft uncomfortable sandwhiched between them. He kissed her again.

Bobby pulled her legs from his waist. He pulled her panties off tossing them somewhere. Bobby spread her legs wide. His cock twitched at the sight of her, slick and spread out for him. Bobby couldn't help himself. He dropped his head between her legs and tasted her. 

"Bobby!" Moaned Athena feeling Bobby's tongue taste her. Her body producing more for him.

Bobby licked his lips, the taste of her still in his mouth. She was more than ready for him. "Athena." He looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded. She watched Bobby position himself. "Don't hold back." She told him.

Bobby slammed fully into her. Athena cried out with a mix of pleasure and a little pain. "I won't." Bobby smiled. 

Athena nodded enthusiastically and Bobby continued. She met each of his forceful thrusts with one of her own. Bobby grunted heavily. Athena's nails scraped Bobby's back leaving angry red marks.

Bobby's dominance drove Athena wild. "So fucking good." Bobby emphasized each word with a thrust. 

"Ooahh! Bobby! Oh Bobby! Ooh!" Athena moaned. Athena wanted to tell him that it was he who was so fucking good but words were escaping her.

"Fuck Athena!" He cried out pounding into her for a final time as he came. 

"Oh Bobby yes! Oh yes!" Athena's body writhed beneath his following his release.

  
No one was surprised to see Athena and Bobby smiling again the next day. Hen caught Athena's eye on a call and laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. Athena rolled her eyes and walked away shaking her head.


	133. An Unhealthy Distraction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse ran with this one. Ha. It went where it went.😆
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

When Athena walked into the house she was greeted by her handsome husband holding a glass of wine.

"Why hello there." She kissed Bobby a smile spread across her lips as she took the wine glass from his hand. 

"How was your day?"

"Pretty standard." Athena answered. She followed Bobby into the kitchen. "What are you cooking up tonight?" The kitchen smelled wonderful.

Bobby took Athena in his arms and peppered her neck in kisses before replying, "a romantic dinner, a luxurious bath, and a romantic night with my sweetie." 

"Sounds lovely." Athena smiled up at him. 

  
After dinner Athena cleaned up while Bobby went to start the bath.

"You spoil me." Athena stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Bobby had music playing and candles on the counter.

"You deserve it." Bobby kissed her.

Athena looked at the tub, "Well we shouldn't let the water get cold." 

She walked into the bathroom stripping her clothes off. She released a low content sigh as she lowered herself into the tub. Bobby got in behind her. Athena leaned back against his chest. Even though work had been a bit crazy this week everything faded away when Bobby held her in his arms.

"I love you." Bobby kissed her cheek. A smile twitched on her lips. "Checking to make sure you're still awake." Bobby teased 

Athena turned in his arm. "I'm still awake."

"Athena." Bobby groaned. Her body pressed against his. Athena felt Bobby's urgency as he held her body tightly, his cock hardened. "Oh God Athena." Bobby moaned ready to slide inside her. 

"Yes Bobby." Athena gripped Bobby's shoulders grinding herself into him. Bobby's teeth nipping at her neck. Athena moaned her eyes closing. Pleasure exploding through her as she craved her husband's intimate touch.

"Athena!" Bobby gasped pulling Athena down on his member. He set the pace controlled Athena's hips as she rode him.

"Bobby careful." She laughed watching water spash I out of the tub. 

"I'll clean it up later." Bobby grunted his only focus on getting off with Athena. 

"Don't stopped." Athena muttered digging her fingers into his hair. "Oh Bobby!" 

"Athena! Ooahhh! Athena!" Bobby came quickly unable to contain himself. He plunged his hand under the water to touch Athena. She now controlled her movements riding his cock while Bobby's cum spilled inside her. 

"Robert!" Athena screamed. She squeezed around him coming hard, her clit throbbing between Bobby's fingers are he continued to stimulate her. Bobby didn't stop until Athena was gasping for air.  
He held her watching her slowly come down from her bliss.

"I love you so much." Bobby grinned.

"You are going to be the death of me." Athena said slowly getting off of him. 

"I can think of worse ways to go." Bobby teased.

"Insufferable." Athena rolled her eyes getting out of the tub. Bobby pouted. "It's cold." Athena pointed out. "I rather get warm in bed."

"I'll warm you up." Bobby noticed Athena's eyes on him as he stepped out of the tub. "I'll have you hot and bothered in a few seconds." Bobby commented before sucking Athena's neck.

Athena felt her body warm at Bobby's persistent touches. "Take me to bed." Athens order positively giddy with Bobby's need to touch her.…

  
"Don't." Athena warned Hen.

"I wasn't going to say a thing " Hen raised her hands defensively.

"You're face is saying enough." Athena pointed out the smug and gleeful look on Hen's face.

"Are you okay?" Hen asked amusment evident in her voice. "Will you just tell me if Cap's the reason you're limping?"

Athena rolled her eyes, "If you really want to know." Athena feigned dramatics as she glanced around to make sure they were alone. She lowered her voice significantly, "Michael has the kids this week. Bobby hasn't been able to keep his hands off me all week. We've been doing it all over the house all the time."

"Athena!" Hen whisper-yelled. She was quite impressed. 

"I don't think I've been able to walk straight for two days. I've made noises this week I didn't know I coul--"

"Okay! La! La! La!" Hen covered her ears. "That enough." 

"What's enough?" Bobby had made his way over after catching sight of his wife. His paused to kiss her cheek and wrap his arms around her before expecting an explanation.

"Just girl talk." Athena replied. She breathed in her husband's scent. Athena's radio went off.

"See you at home." Bobby ran his hands down Athena's sides before letting her go.

"Bye Thena." Hen waved not missing Bobby's hands moving down Athena's sides.

Athena opened her eyes. She fumbled for the switch on her lamp. She slowly sat up, the covers falling off her body. "Bobby." She saw him sitting with his back to her staring at the wall. "Hey, you okay?" Athena moved to sit next to him. 

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"Baby you don't look fine." Athena countered. There was a far off look in his eyes. Not to mention it was the middle of the night and he was just sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm fine." He opened his mouth to say more but Athena cut him off. 

"I swear Bobby if you tell me not to worry."

"I wasn't." He said quickly. "But if we're both awake now." Bobby trailed his hand up Athena's thigh suggestively.

Athena was curious by his sudden change. This was becoming a pattern. Not that Athena didn't enjoy all the sex they were having, but it was a lot. More than what was typical for them. Athena put her hand on his. "Something is going on." Athena was ready to figure out what.

"Can't I want to make love with my gorgeous sexy wife?" Bobby asked lightly trying to play off Athena's concern. But he knew that it wasn't going to work. Athena was giving him a penetrating look.

"Yes." Athena nodded. "And I don't want you to stop."

"Then what is it?" Bobby nuzzled into her neck. He sighed when Athena made it clear she wasn't going to entertain the idea of sex right now.

Athena gently pulled his head away so she could look him in the eye. "This isn't us. This isn't you." Athena said slowly. The past week finally clicking in her mind, the pieces falling into place. "Bobby, I think you're coping with something and have been trying to use me, use sex to distract yourself or distract me from whatever it is." Athena was careful not to say it in an accusatory way. "We can't keep going on like this."

Bobby pulled his hand from Athena's leg and sat still for almost a minute before speaking. "I don't know how to tell you this." He paused gathering his thoughts. Athena didn't say a word, quietly holding her breath. "I want a drink." Bobby refused to look at Athena. "I think just one but I know I could never have just one. And I- I hate myself for thinking about. I don't want that for Harry and May. I can't do that to you or this family, my team. I…I haven't had a drink." He finally looked at Athena. "I swear I'm sober." He went quiet for a bit. "I have been trying to distract myself with you, with sex. And it works for a few hours but then the the inkling comes back."

"Bobby I want you to hear me. I want you to listen carefully. I'm not mad at you. I'm not disappointed or upset. I'm grateful. Grateful that you are sober, that you are fighting for your sobriety. Every day you haven't had a drink you're proving that you value this family and your job and those who love you. We would all still love you if you slipped, but you haven't. Bobby you've stayed strong."

"You're not mad?" Bobby was a bit surprised.

"Not at all. Honey, come here." She hugged him. She felt a weight lifted from her own chest. Bobby had confided in her and she figured out what was going on. She kissed his head.

Bobby looked speehishly at her. "I'm sorry for all the sex. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Never apogize for wanting me." Athena grinned. "I'm a little sore, but no, you haven't hurt me."

"I'm feeling sore too." Bobby admitted. "How about we cuddle."

Athena laid down and draped his arm around her. She sighed contently. "Perfect."

Bobby kissed her cheek. "Good night."


	134. A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen's stuck between best friend and boss. Who lied? Who knows the truth?

Athena texted Bobby: Out with Hen. Home late.

Athena next picked up her phone and called Hen.

"Hey girl what's up?" Hen answered. 

"If Bobby calls or texts you, can you tell him I'm with you?"

"Uh, why would your husband ask me where you are? Athena are you okay?" Hen was confused. Karen looked across the bed at Hen now very interested in the conversation.

"Because I just texted him and told we were out and I would be home late." Athena explained. 

"Absolutely I got your back Thena." Hen agreed. 

Athena looked up as someone walked into the room. "Thanks Hen. Bye." Athena hung up quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Karen asked Hen.

Hen was still looking down at her phone. "I have no idea."

"What did she ask you?" Karen only heard some of the conversation.

"She asked me to cover for her if Bobby calls."

Karen raised her eyebrow, "And you agreed?"

"Absolutely. I have no idea what is going on but Athena is my best friend. I have her back now. And when I see her next I know she'll tell me what the hell this was all about."

"Do you think she's in trouble? Did she and Bobby have a fight?" Karen began speculating.

"Honey, I have no clue. She hung up before I could ask." Hen shrugged. "I'm going to keep my ringer on in case she or Bobby calls." Hen commented 

Hen fluffed her pillow and got comfortable to watch whatever baking show Karen wanted to watch.

About an hour passed and Hen and Karen were about ready to go to sleep when Hen's phone. "Shit, it's Bobby." Hen scrambled to sit up so she wouldn't sound like she was sleeping. "Hi Bobby." 

"Hi Hen." Bobby said. "Is Athena still with you? She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts in a few hours. And last she told me she was going out with you."

"Yeah she's still here." Hen lied. 

"Can I talk to her? Do you know when she's coming home?" Bobby was worried. It wasn't like Athena to ignore his phone calls or messages except if they had a fight which they hadn't. 

"Eh, Athena's not ready to talk to yet." Hen lied looking at Karen who nodded encouragingly. 

"Hen what the hell is going on? What did I do?"

"Bobby I have no idea." Hen was able to answer turthfully, "Athena hasn't told me anything. I will try and talk to her again and send her home."

"Thanks Hen." Bobby sighed.

"Of course." Hen hung up. As soon as she got off the phone Hen called Athena. "Hey Thena. Bobby just called me. I didn't say anything."

"Thanks Hen." Athena let out a sigh of relief. "I owe you."

"All you owe me is an explanation." Hen told her. 

"Drinks tomorrow?" Athena asked.

"Sure." Hen nodded.

"I'll see you at our usual spot at 8. I'm heading home now."

"I just told Bobby we were hanging out and you didn't tell me anything so I had no idea what was going on which is true."

"I know. I promise I'll explain tomorrow."

"Have a good ngiht Athena." Hen ended the call.

"Sounds like a mess." Karen commented. 

"But not our mess." Hen yawned

Athena tip toped into the house. Only the hall light was on so Athena knew Bobby was asleep. Athena was relieved to find Bobby fully asleep when she entered the bedroom. After slowly getting ready for bed Athena gently pulled back the covers and got into bed. She grimanced at the aches in her side and back. Gingerly she pulled the covers back up.

Bobby stirred when he felt Athena come to bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she flinched. Bobby woke up. 

"Thena?" 

"I'm fine." She mumbled trying to get out of his embrace but didn't have much room to go anywhere because she was at the edge of the bed. 

"You flinched." Bobby replied.

"I'm just a bit sore from work. I got a little beat up on a call." Athena answered. She pulled the covers tighter around her. She was tired, in pain and exhausted. Athena sniffled.

"You weren't at Hen's. You lied to me." Bobby was quick to figure it out. 

"I didn't want you to worry. ER scans show nothing is broken." Athena whispered. Bobby opened his mouth to lecture but quickly shut his mouth. "Will you just hold me?"

"Always." Bobby kissed her head. "Hen had your back. I called her earlier."

"Of course she did. My girl's always going to have my back." Athena remarked. "Don't be mad at Hen." Athena added quickly realizing this could lead to problems at work. 

"I'm not." Bobby understood the girl code or what ever code of secrecy was at play. "I'm much more concerned about you lying, hiding, going around my pack, thinking it was even possible to get by without me noticing you limping." Athena turned to comment but Bobby beat her to it, "I heard you come in- your footsteps were uneven."

"I just didn't want you to worry. I'm bruised but fine." Athena replied. 

"You're not fine if you thought this was something you had to hide from me." Bobby pointed out.

"Baby can we talk about this in the morning. I'm tired."

"We don't have to. There's nothing more to say." Bobby replied.  
  
"Aw, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Bobby told her. "I'm disappointed."

Athena sighed. That was worse. "Okay." The conversation was absolutely over for the night. Athena would have to accept disappointed Bobby and figure out how to make it up to him. Athena's eyelids felt heavy trying to pull her into sleep. Athena rolled over into Bobby's embrace. She felt his arms wrap around her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She was lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest.

  
***

"Hey Cap." Hen said slowly walking over to Bobby, her hands in her pockets. She was a bit hesitant about his response. Hen had already spoken to Athena and was told what had happened. While Hen would always have Athena's back without a doubt, she felt a bit uncertain lying to Bobby then having to go to work with him.

"It's okay Hen." Bobby smiled at her. "I'm not holding anything against you." He saw Hen visibly relax. He chuckled. "I know it can be a challenge to work for me and be best friends with my wife, girl code and all." He said. 

"It's usually no big deal." Hen said sitting beside Bobby. "But then there are moments like the other day that make me feel thrown in the middle. But it's worth it to see you two happy."

"Thanks Hen." Bobby nodded. "So I imagine she told you everything?"

"Did she tell you?" Hen wasn't about to share anything Bobby didn't already know.

He nodded. "I called her out as soon as she got home. She admitted to lying and asking you to cover. I lectured in the morning and we're good."

"Bobby, the only lie I told you was that she was with me. When you called I had as much information about what was going on as you. It was only when she told me she was heading home that she told me. Between you and me I thought she was being stupid."

Bobby chuckled. "You're secret is safe with me."


	135. Another Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Another Trial
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby rolled over. He saw Athena was already awake. Sighing he lifted his head to look at the clock: 5:03am. He rubbed his eyes. His sleep had been frequently interrupted. Athena had tossed and turned all night. No doubt she barely slept. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing her.

"Hey." He said quietly. "Good morning."

Athena looked over at Bobby. He looked almost as bad as she probably did. She felt bad for keeping him up all night. "Hi." She scooted over so he could put his arms around her. 

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

Athena nodded. "A little." She ran her fingers through his hair. She frowned. "I kept you up." It wasn't a question. 

Bobby rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's been a tough few weeks. You've got an emotional day ahead of you today. I think you should try and get a little more sleep." Bobby advised her. He felt his own eyes drooping. He lost count of how many times Athena's restlessness woke him up. Part of it was her abrupt movements, some of it was Bobby just sensing she wasn't sleeping well and worrying about her.

"I haven't been able to sleep yet." Athena yawned. "I don't think that's going to change."

"Just try." Bobby pleaded. 

Athena sat up, "Maybe I should review my notes again. I need to be ready."

"No." Bobby was trying not to push her, but this was too much. Athena was stressed, he was constantly worried about her, and they were both sleep deprived. "Baby, you were reading them until after midnight. You are more than prepared for this. Athena, you need some sleep." He tried to gently pull Athena back down. Bobby really didn't want to fight about this.

Athena let Bobby guide her back down. "I don't think I can sleep. Bobby I-" she stopped.

"I know. You're grieving, you're in pain, and you just want the ache in your heart to stop." Bobby described from personal experience. Athena didn't reply so Bobby knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Just close your eyes." Bobby spoke softly. His words slurred as he was half sleep now.

Athena wanted to argue that it wouldn't do any good. When she looked at him she saw how exhausted he was. She reminded herself if was her fault he barely got any sleep. Instead of resisting more she settled back into bed and closed her eyes. 

  
Bobby rolled over when the alarm went off. He resisted the urge to groan. He was exhausted. His deep sleep interrupted by the alarm. Bobby shut it off and sat up. Athena was already making her way to the bathroom. Bobby burried his head in his hands and muffled a yawn. He got up and made the bed. Bobby put on slacks and the white tee shirt he was going to wear under his button down. He stuffed his feet into his slippers and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Bobby looked up when Athena entered the kitchen. "Here you go." He handed her a mug. Athena was just in a robe and hadn't done her hair or makeup yet. Her eyes betrayed how little sleep she actually got.

"What?" She eyed Bobby as she took a sip of coffee.

"You looked tired." He told her. He didn't say that she looked absolutely terrible. Along with the exhaustion on her face, Athena's whole body seemed tired. The stress and emotional pain that she went through the past few weeks preparing for today was evident.

Boby took a step towards her taking the mug from her. He placed both their cups on the counter. 

"What are you doing?" Athena glanced at her mug. She needed her coffee this morning.

Bobby sushed her. He put his hands on her waist and kised her. Athen was surprised by his sudden action. But it felt like her entire body relaxed. Everything melted away except for her and Bobby. Athena wrapped one arm around his neck as she kissed him back. Bobby squeezed her waist. Athena's other arm went around his neck. She pulled him closer. 

Bobby's tongue stroked against Athena's. A soft moan fell from her lips. Bobby controlled the tempo. It was a slow, sensual kiss. Athena knew this was just a kiss but that didn't stop the ache between her thighs. Bobby broke the kiss. He watched Athena's eyes open slowly. There was now a brightness in her eyes that wasn't there earlier.

She smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

Bobby gave her a brief kiss before answering, his hands still on her waist. "Words are failing me right now. They have all week." Bobby had tried numerous times to communicate his support for her. Athena's stress had been mounting with each day that passed, the day of her testimony coming closer and closer. "I want you to know that whatever happens today I love you and I'm here for you."

Athena touched his cheek, "I know. I don't know how I would get through this without you Bobby. God knows I need you. You have been patient and caring and my rock through all of this. I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby handed her coffee back to her. "Can I make you anything for breakfast? Waffles? An omelet?"

Athena shook her head. "Just some toast. I don't think I could keep much else down."

"Okay." Bobby replied.

Athena nibbled on her breakfast. She didn't feel like eating. Her insides were all knotted up. The sleepless night was already weighing on her, only slightly alieved by her coffee.

"I'm going to get ready." She announced getting up.

When Bobby walked into the bedroom a few minutes later Athena was dressed and getting ready in the bathroom. Bobby put on his white button down and blue tie. He walked into the bathroom to brush his hair. 

Bobby left Athena to finish getting ready. He grabbed his jacket and went to the living room to wait for her. 

Bobby looked down at his phone when it chimed.

Elaine: How's Athena this morning?

Bobby: Hanging in there.

Bobby didn't know what else to say. Athena wasn't fine. Bobby glanced at his watch. He was about to gently tell Athena they should leave soon when she appeared.

"I'm ready." She stood before for him in black slacks, a match blazer, black heels and a red shirt. Bobby wanted to ask why she wasn't in uniform but decided against it. It didn't really matter and he didn't want it to be a big deal.  
  
Bobby drove. He kept glancing over at Athena but she was looking out the window and actively avoiding his gaze. Bobby's eyes caught sight of her hands fidgeting in her lap. She was playing with her badge. Bobby fixed his eyes on the road. Bobby's mind wandered back to the night when Athena finally caught Emmett's killer. The way she handled her badge before she broke down. He never asked but he suspected it was Emmett's old badge. Perhaps it was a piece of him she could carry with her at work. Today, a piece of him she could take into the court room. 

  
Athena wasn't expecting the sight before her in the courtroom. It was packed. Like when she brought in Emmett's killer, on duty and off duty, active duty and retired, officers from throughout the department were there. Bobby moved to sit next to Elaine and Rick.Athena felt the attorney gently trying to guide her towards her seat, but her eyes were on someone else.

"I need a moment." She said to the lawyer. Elaine, Rick and Bobby all followed her with their eyes.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked. Athena was now hugging the woman. A woman Bobby had never met.

"Emmett's mother." Rick answered. 

When Athena returned her eyes were damp, but her facial expression was set. Athena had barely taken her seat two rows infront of Bobby, Rick and Elaine when the bailiff asked them all to rise for the judge.

When Athena started her testimony her responses conveyed just enough information but her tone was cool. As she got more confortable and the questions became more personal her demeanor shifted. Bobby stiffened when the questioning turned to the night of the murder. He glanced at Rick who was staring straight ahead, his jaw set. Bobby saw the pain in his face and remembered Athena telling him that Rick was Emmett's partner. Bobby patted the other man's shoulder. On his other side, Elaine was still. Her eyes on Athena listening to every word. Elaine bowed her head when Athena recalled walking through the scene with her.

Athena heard her voice. It was collected, portraying the right amount of emotion. Her eyes shifted from the various jurers to the attorney guiding her testimony with questions. Athena felt like the eye of a hurricane. The calm in the center of a raging storm tearing at her composure, her heart, her memories. The pain and heartache at the edges, Athena's determination to deliver an impactful testimony driving her.

At the end of her testimony Athena felt his eyes on her. Athena closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't need to look at him. His face had haunted her for decades. She knew his face better than she ever wanted to. Athena could probably draw his face with her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at him. She had said everything she needed to say when she arrested him. She owed him nothing and wanted nothing from him.

As luck would have it, the trial broke for lunch following Athena's testimony. "Do you want to come back after lunch?" Bobby asked. Honestly he didn't know whether Athena would want to see anymore.

"No." Athena said simply. "I want to go home."

"Okay." Bobby put his arm around her. 

Athena was silent the whole way home. Bobby didn't try to get her to talk. He gave her the space she so clearly needed.

"How'd it go?" May asked when they arrived home.   
Athena walked right down the stairs, into their bedroom and shut the door without a word. May looked back at Bobby was still standing at the top of the stairs looking after Athena.

"She did great." Bobby told May. "I think she's just tired. It was a long testimony and emotionally exhausting. 

"How are you?" May eyed him noticing he looked tired.

"I'm fine." He smiled. May did an eyebrow raise strikingly similar to Athena's that Bobby was all too familiar with. "Athena didn't sleep well last night so I didn't sleep well." Bobby explained.

"Harry's over at the Anderson's and I'm just hanging out. If you want to go lay down don't stay up on my account."

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Bobby. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself for a little while." May rolled her eyes.

Bobby chuckled before following Athena into the bedroom. Bobby knew she wasn't alseep. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor and she had changed into a night gown. She was curled up on the bed on top of the covers. Bobby kicked off his shoes and climbed onto bed. He crawled over to where Athena was laying and drapped his leg over hers as he spooned against her.

Athena tilted her head back towards Bobby, "Is the door locked?" 

"Yes." He replied not giving her comment much thought. Of course he had locked it. The bedroom was almost always locked when they were inside. 

Bobby's eyes were closed but he felt Athena turn in his arms. Her kiss took him by surpised. He opened her eyes when her lips left his. 

"Bobby I need you." Athena said quietly her hand holding a fist full of his shirt. Bobby gave her an uneasy look. Truthfully he wasn't expecting her to say anything like that. He thought she really would just want to sleep a bit or just cuddle. "I." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "There's an ache in my heart that my whole body feels." Bobby nodded umderstanding the grief she felt. "But Bobby you make me feel whole. It's cheesy I know. There is a comfort I need that only you can give me."

Bobby gently placed a finger over her lips to stop her. "I love you." He kissed.

Athena rolled onto her back pulling Bobby down on top of her. Her hands began quickly fumbling with the buttons his shirt. Her need for him growing as their kiss intensified. She managed to pull the button down off his shoulders and tossed the crumbled shirt to the floor. Bobby's white tee shirt was off his body in seconds, Athena's hands touching every inch of his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips rubbing against his. Bobby moan quietly remembering May was still in the house.

Bobby dropped his lips to her neck trailing hot kisses down her neck, Athena moaned in response grinding her hips into his. 

"Shh." Bobby warned. "May is still here."

Athena continued thrusting her hips into Bobby's while he kissed and sucked on her neck. Bobby pushed her night gown up. Athena spread her legs revealing her wet depths. Bobby reached for his belt buckle. Athena helped shove his pants down. Bobby got up to remove them. 

When he returned to the bed he covered Athena's lips with his own. He felt her hands in his hair. She moaned contently into his mouth.

"Bobby." she whispered. He broke this kiss and looked down into her eyes. There was a longing in them. She just nodded but it was all that Bobby needed. Keeping his eyes on her Bobby slowly entered her. He watched her eyes closed briefly as her body adjusted to his presence.

"Athena." He said cautiously.

Athena opened her eyes and nodded. Still Bobby didn't move. "Keep going." She told him. She gently squeezed herself around him and laughed when Bobby's eyes widened. 

She stroked his back, his arms, her fingers felt his rippling muscles. Her body screamed its approval of his stready thrusts inside her. All the while she kept her eyes locked on his. His warm brown eyes sucking her in like they had from the day they met. The intimate the way he looked at her caused goosebumbs on her skin. It was exactly that look coupled with his deep thrusts that caught her breath in her lungs. Athena felt her release building. She gripped Bobby's biceps preparing herself. 

Bobby sensed their joint climax. He lowered his lips to hers allowing them both to muffle the other's cries of ecstasy as they came together. Athena held Bobby close. Bobby focused on not dropped his full bodyweight on Athena. Athena rolled over top of Bobby's chest. 

Panting she smiled at him. She was at a loss for words she hoped her expression conveyed what she felt. She knew the message was received when Bobby, smiling as brightly as her, placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Feeling better?" Bobby asked.

"More than you know." She replied.

"Think maybe you can get some sleep now?" He asked.

"Only if you'll stay with me." She replied.

Bobby yawned. "I could definitely use a nap."

Athena rolled off Bobby and cuddled into his chest. "I'm sorry I kept you up all night."

"It's fine." Bobby mumbled already half asleep. "We sleep now."


	136. Trending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobby and Athena get some attention on social media.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

May ran ino the kitchen squealing. "Omg Mom! Bobby!!!" 

Bobby looked up from peeling potatoes. Athena glared silently asking her daughter why she was screaming in the house.

"Okay." May bounced up and down with excitement. "You'll never guess."

"Guess what?" Bobby glanced at Athena wondering if she had any idea why May was so gleeful.

"You're trending."

"Who?"  
"What?"

May didn't let their confusion dim her glee. "You're trending." She repeated louder thinking that's what was going to to help. "Look." She finally held out her phone to show them. It was a picture of Bobby giving Athena a kiss. You're trending. Its all over the internet and tick tock. "Isn't it great. There's a "#911inlove and other first responder couples are posting pictures of themselves.

Bobby shrugged. "Whether there's a picture on the internet or not, it doesn't change how I feel." He leaned over and kissed Athena's cheek.

"I'm sure there will be a different thing to catch your attention tomorrow." Athena added.

May pouted. "I thought you'd be more interested."

"Well honey we aren't on the internet like you are. And it is a little weird to see yourself that way. That's all." Bobby explained.

Neither he nor Athena gave the topic much thought for the rest of the night. But when Bobby walked into the station the next morning somehow he knew the look on Buck's face was related.

  
"Oh boy." Bobby muttered seeing the shit-eating grin on Buck's face.

"Goooood morning Pops." Buck's smile widened.

"Yes Buck." Bobby was bracing for whatever Buck was going to say. 

Buck cleared his throat. "Oh I think I need to prop my feet up," he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on his back on the couch. "And read this magazine." Buck opened the magazine he had picked up at the checkout line that morning.

Bobby groaned. That picture May had shown him and Athena the night before was on the cover. "What's this?" Bobby was a bit frazzled. He wasn't sure if Buck was pulling one over on him or if this was actually the legitimate cover.

"Pops this is the power of social media. Everyone loves a love story and it looks like yours is front and center."

"Did you see the tik tok?" Chimney asked joining them with Hen. "Who am I kidding you and Athena don't do social media." He added when he saw Hen's incredulous face. 

"What don't I do?" Athena's voice caused them all to turn around. She swatted at Buck's feet, "Boy get your feet off the couch." 

Buck sat up and closed his magazine looking awkward. Athena wordlessly held out her hand and Buck handed it over to her.

"Donuts." Eddie seemed to be the only I ne who noticed the pink bakery box in her hand. He took the box from her and brought it to the table where a crpwd of hungry fire fighters dug in.

"I guess I don't have to make breakfast." Bobby sounded a bit dejected. 

Athena, who had heard him, gave him a soothing pat on the arm while her eyes scanned the article about the "red hot romance trend" that had apparently taken tick tok by storm over night.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her. "Didn't you have that thing today?" He couldn't remember what it was.

"You mean work." Athena slowly tore her eyes from her spot on the page to look at him.

"No," Bobby replied. "This morning you were talking about some thing."

"Oh, Static Arms and Mobile Command Training."

"That." Bobby nodded.

"Got postponed. Sheriff's department had a thing."

"What type of thing?" Bobby furrowed his brow.

Athena shrugged. "They didn't say. You are trying to distract me." Her eyes went back to the article.

"No." Bobby peered over her shoulder. "How bad is it." Athena huffes in response. "That bad."

"It's superficial romcom stuff." Athena tossed the magazine onto the couch. "Steamy gossipy blah blah blah." She wrapped her arms around him. "Something else will be on the cover tomorrow." She rubbed his back noticing how agitated he was. When that didn't seem to work she tried a different approach. "There's an apple fritter for you." She saw the smile tug at his lips. Come on Captain." She squeezed his hand. 

Bobby was two bites into his apple fritter when the alarm blared.

  
"Is it just me or are there more people tanding around than usual?" Eddie asked Buck quietly.

"It's not just you." Chimney jumped into their conversation. "I heard Athena call for back upbfor crowd control."

"Why so many people?" Buck wondered aloud. It was a fairly minor car accident. No major injuries. "Oh." Buck said finally realizing.

"What?" Asked Eddie and Chim together.

Buck pointed to where Bobby and Athena were chatting. "LA's hottest new couple."

"Don't know what they are standing around for. " Eddie said. "Are they expecting them to start making out in the middle of the street?" He shook his head. "Don't they realize they are at work and Bobby and Athena wouldn't." Chimney and Buck both gave him a "really?" look. "I mean not in public." Eddie added. Of course it was common knowledge among the 118 that Bobby and Athena woulf sneaknoff when she visited the station.

"Ignore it." Athena said midway through making a comment about the scene. 

"It's not that easy." Bobby said trying to resist the urge to glare at the gathered crowd. 

"I know." Athena said sympathetically. As an officer she was used to crowd control and handling incidents where people got too excited about getting a glimpse of a celebrity in LA. It did feel different to be the one stared out. "They'll move on to something else soon enough." Athena knew as soon as something else came along no one would be flocking emergency calls to perhaps catch a glimpse of them.

"You know it's trending right?" Bobby was still unsure why she seemed so calm.

"I do." She nodded. "In fact I saw a few our LAPD's social media posts about couples in the force. May showed me a picture Maddie posted for #911inlove of her and Chimney."

"Then how come we got the cover of a magazine and all the attention."

"Because my husband is a damn fine man who is irresistible in unifrom." Athena whispered grateful for the sunglass shielding her eyes. She saw Bobby's cheeks redden slightly "I bet there are women drooling over your picture baby, but."

Bobby cut her off. "The only woman's opinion I care about is yours. You know that."

Athena smiled. "Which is why I can't wait to have you alone tonight." Athena felt goosebumbs at just the suggestion of being alone with Bobby. 

He dropped his lips to her ear. "I'll have you calling my name while my tongue works wonders on you "

"Bobby." Athena gasped feeling very hot. A very explicit image came to mind that almost made Athena weak at the knees. The sudden wetness in her pants was not necessary for her to know she was turned on by her husband.

He kissed her cheek. "Take care Sargeant." He winked as he slid his sunglass on and walked away.

"Peace and quiet." Bobby flopped down on the bed.

"Hey." Athena hit him with a shirt. "I'm doing laundry and you're messing up my piles." Bobby sat up and and grabbed Athena around the waist pulling her down onto the bed with him. "Bobby!" Athena squealed. She tried hopelessly to pull her nightgown back down but Bobby could already tell she wasn't wearing panties.

"I know I promised I was going to make you scream tonight but that was not what I had in mind." Athena rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "I'm serious." Bobby wrapped her leg around his waist. "Mrs. Nash." He said slowly stroking his hand up her thigh. 

"Laundry." Athena remarked.

"Sex." Bobby retorted daring Athena to contradict him. 

Athena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving in. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby kissed her.

Athena's hands caressed Bobby's biceps. The feeling of his muscles under her hands spurring her desire. "Mm." She moaned. Her hands moved down over his chest searching for the hem so she could pull the shirt over his head. Her hands slid up his chest down over his shoulders. Athena bit her lip. His fit figure had her hot and bothered. 

His physique wasn't the only part of him pleasing her. His lips continue to move against hers, his tongue deep in her mouth. His tongue stroked hers. Athena moaned. Her thoughts went to another place his tongue could stroke. 

Athena almost thought Bobby could read her mind. Moments later his lips pulled away from hers. Athena spread her legs as Bobby moved further down on the bed. Bobby took one look at her spread before him and licked his lips in anticipation. Athena said a silent prayer thankful that the kids were not in the house. Athena knew the goodness that was coming. 

Bobby positioned Athena's legs over his shoulders. Athena's eyes were on the ceiling as she waited for Bobby. Athena shivered when his tongue first made contact, sliding between her folds. Athena whimpered. Bobby's lips took her in his mouth. Athena's hips arched and a breathy moan fell from her lips. Bobby stroked her clit with his tongue, holding her hips as she writhed under his touch. 

"Bobby!" Athena gasped spreading her legs wider for him. "Yes!"

Bobby release one of her hips and plunged three fingers into her soaking depths. He felt Athena squeeze around his fingers. Athena groaned. His fingers filled her but not the same way his cock did. Bobby pumped his fingers roughly enjoying the pool of desire gathering around his fingers. Athena's breath came in heavy pants. One moment her mind was focused on his fingers the next on his lips sucking mercilessly on her clit. Bobby's manhood strained to replace his fingers but Bobby resisted. Bobby removed his fingers and wiped them slowly on his shaft, yet still he didn't enter her. 

Bobby repositioned his head between her legs. This time it was his tongue that slipped between her folds. He could taste the pool of desire she had created. 

Athena spread her legs even wider. Her body screaming for release. Bobby wrapped his lips around her clit prepared to finish her. He sucked gently at first just to tease her.

"Suck!" Athena moaned finally feeling her release was moments away. "Bo-bobby ooahh! She closed her eyes. "Robert!" Athena arched her back, the air gone from her lungs. Her body convulsing with pleasure. Bobby lips still firmly pressed around her drinking up all her desire.

While her body still shook Bobby slowly slid his cock between her folds. He thrusted roughly feeling her body squeezing around him. 

"Athena!" He grunted. Athena thrusted her hips hard against his. He pulled out and rolled her over. Leaning over her he thrusted into her. He could feel her still coming down from her orgasm but she felt so good around him. "Fuck!" Bobby groaned. Her body was not making it easy on him. "Athena." He grunted with another thrust. "Ahhh Athena!" Her body tigthened around him.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. "Oh baby!" She moaned. Athena loved hearing him while they made love. His grunts made her weak at the knees.

"Fuck! Athena!!" Bobby grabbed her hips as he came. His shaft buried inside her a final time. Bobby let out a long moan. He laid his chest down on her back, careful not to put all his weight on her. "So good." He panted.

"That was hot." Athena agreed. "I'm glad its just us tonight."

"Oh?" Bobby looked over at her.

"I'm looking forward to much more of that later." Athena grinned.

"Me too." Bobby kissed her. He kicked the laundry to the floor. 

"Bobby Nash!" Athena looked horrified. "Those are clean clothes."

"I vacuumed yesterday." He replied. "Now we can skip to later and forget about the laundry."

Whatever comeback Athena had was forgetten when Bobby kissed her.


	137. A Discharged Weapon

"Bobby?" May finally had to say something. Bobby had been acting weird all afternoon. He was fidgety, constantly checking his phone. "What's wrong?" 

Bobby froze. He hadn't realized how obvious his behavior was but the look on May's face told him she was weirded out by his behavior. "I…I…" He stammered. "Stuff." Bobby said. He didn't know what to say. Bobby didn't feel comfortable telling her.

May opened her mouth to say something when they heard the front door open signalling Athena's arrival. May took one look at Athena's face and knew that was why Bobby was acting weird. He knew something. Athena looked terrible as she walked into the kitchen. May had never seen her come home from a shift looking like this. Tired. Yes. Exhausted and worn out. Absolutely. But this- blank expression and shaky. Never.

Harry came up behind Athena. "Are you hurt?" Harry asked appearing from his room when he heard Athena come home. He stared looking worried. 

"Harry, May, why don't you go play outside until dinner." Bobby suggested without taking his eyes off Athena.

"Mom what happened?" May ignored Bobby's comment, her attention on Athena. 

Bobby opened his mouth to say it wasn't a suggestion that they go outside, but Athena finally spoke.

"It's fine." She said to Bobby her voice oddly normal compared to the demeanor she had. Athena looked at Harry and May. "I had to discharge my weapon today." Disbelief in her voice, Athena still was in shock.

"Did you kill someone?" Harry asked in the smallest voice.

"Harry!" May and Bobby said together both of them staring at him. Both recognizing it was not an appropriate time for that question. However, both Bobby and May had been too scared to ask it themselves. 

Bobby didn't know any more than Harry and May at this point. Hours ago he had gotten a text from Athena that said just what she had told them- she had discharged her weapon. 

Athena put her head in her hands. Rooted to the spot in the kitchen, she could bring herself to flee the room or move further into the kitchen. Bobby gestured at Harry and May with his head, their curiosity at least partially satisfied, but with more questions brewing in their minds they silently left the room as Bobby had asked them to earlier. 

It wasn't until Bobby heard the front door close and he was sure the kids were outside that he spoke. "What can I do? What do you need?" In the back of his mind he didn't forget that Athena hadn't amswered Harry's question, and as much as Bobby wanted an answered, it could wait, it needed to wait. His priority was Athena. "Thena?" He said gently when she didn't say anything. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. 

Athena took a shaky breath. "The woman is fine. The bullet didn't hit her but she was distracted enough for my colleague to tackle and arrest her."

"Okay." Bobby said in his soothing voice. "Are you okay?"

"I am. 6 hours of interrogations and then they finally let me come home. I have to ride the desk till the investigation is complete. I did my job Bobby."

"That's not what I meant." He looked down at her. 

"I am." She met his gaze. Athena raised her hands to his face and pulled his lips down to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby locked his arms around her middle and spun her around. 

Athena couldn't help but smile as Bobby literally swept her off her feet. Bobby smiled too, his action having the desired intent-bring a smile to Athena's lips. 

"Are you going to put me down?" Athena asked as he still held her. 

"Why are you worried I'm going to drop you?" Bobby teased as she locked her legs around his waist.

"No." Athen stroked his cheek. "But I'm heavy."

"You may not know this Mrs. Nash, but I'm a firefighter. I carry heavy things all day, and you my dear, are light as a feather." Bobby put both his hands under her butt, securing her in his arms.

"Am not." Athena rolled her eyes. 

"You are." Bobby insisted. "Or do I have to refresh you memory of the other night." He said pointedly. 

"What happened the other night?" May asked. Her and Harry had thought it was safe to come back inside. It was a strange sight to see Bobby just holding Athena in the middle of the living room.

"Bobby proved he could pick me up." Athena unlocked her legs from Bobby waist and he got the hint and lowered her to the ground.

"And you doubted him." Harry smirked causing Bobby and May to laugh.

"I…" Athena began but thought better of it. The reason he had been holding her the other night was not at all a reason she wanted to share.

"Who's hungry?" Bobby asked changing the subject.

"Me." Came a joint reply from all three of his family members.

Athena was quiet for most the meal and no one really forced her to talk, content to let her listen knowing she had a rough day. Bobby, although convinced she was okay, kept sending glances her way. He understood the challenges of the job but he was not a police officer. Bobby didn't know exactly what she had gone through during her shift. 

Athena excused herself to bed as soon as dinner was over. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. The hours of questioning left her wanting to do nothing more but sleep. Feeling the need to rinse of the day Athena dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower. When Bobby came to bed sometime later she was still in the shower. Athena hadn't fallen alseep in the shower, but she was in a daze. She felt numb. Athena could see the water rolling down her body but didn't feel like she could feel it.

Bobby began to worry when he still heard the water running after he was ready for bed. He knocked gently on the door. "Athena, are you okay?"

Athena's eyes flew open when his knuckles wrapped against the door. The sound was magnified in her mind and slowed down into slow motion, it mimicked the sound of her weapon discharging. Athena jumped, she slipped. The bottles tumbled to the ground. 

"Athena!" Bobby tried the door knob bursting into the bathroom. 

Athena looked up at Bobby and lost it. Bobby opened the door to the shower ignoring the droplets wetting his arm as he turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Athena as she shivered. Bobby stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Athena. He rubbed her back attempting to calm her and warm her up.

"I don't think I'm okay." Athena almsot whispered. When you knocked I just heard that bullet fire. "I know its always a possibilty that I'm going to use my weapon on any given shift. Why am I feeling like this?"

Bobby couldn't give her an answer. He didn't know. "You won't feel like this forever." That much he knew. 

"I know I did the right thing." Athena wasn't questioning her action. Her gut wasn't broken. It guided her through that decision. "I just don't know why I feel guilty about it. I've been over it in my head a thousand times. I wouldn't do a damn thing different."

"Yes, Sargeant Grant knew what she was doing. But you aren't Sargeant Grant right now." Athena looked up at him not sure what he meant. "You're Mrs. Athena Nash. You have taken off the uniform. You have signified letting the day's work go, but now you are trying to pull a piece of that home. It's okay to talk and think about work at home, however you need to remember you are no longer wearing the uniform. The day isn't going to feel the same." Bobby tried his best to articulate his point. It was the same for him. Sometimes a call felt more dangerous when he was retelling it to Harry and May at the dinner table than on the actual call. 

Athena nodded. "You're right. I'm over thinking it."

"I'm not trying to minimize your feelings." Bobby stressed. "It was a stressful and painful decision. You had to make that call and yes someone could have been wounded, possibly fatally, but thank God it didn't come to that and you and the other officers on that call made it home safely to your families and that woman is going to have to face the consequences of her crime."

Athena started laughing. Bobby looked stunned for a moment then couldn't help but join in although he had no idea what she was laughing at.

"Look at us." Athena laughed. "Just standing in the shower having this conversation."

"You come first. Always. I would have stood in the shower with the water running if I had to. Do you feel better now?"

"I do." Athena nodded.


	138. Drunk in a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen and Buck find Bobby in a bar.

Bobby watched the rain drops run down the windshield. Bobby would have found the noise therapeutic but the voice inside his head screaming for a drink blocked out everything else. Bobby couldn't see his phone light up or hear the insistent vibrations indicating another worried call from Athena. Bobby tried to block everything out of his mind. He didn't want to feel guilty about making this choice. Bobby didn't want to care about the people who meant to the most to him because he knew he would let them down. He didn't want to feel anything but the burn of whiskey down his throat. 

Bobby got out of the car. He walked into the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels. The bartender took his keys knowing Bobby was going to be in no state to drive if he had the whole bottle himself. Bobby found himself a quiet corner. It wasn't hard. This bar was not well known which Bobby liked. There were a few other guests sprinkled throughout the bar. Bobby opened the bottle and didn't even bother to use the glass the bartender had offered him. Bobby placed his lips around the rim and paused. For a moment he faultered. Then he tilted his head back and drank. The bottle clinked gently against the table as Bobby put it down. Bobby clenched his fist. It had been years since he tasted whiskey. No, he hadn't forgottten the taste. Bobby raised the bottle to his lips two, three, four more times. The buzz hit him hard and fast. Bobby craddled the bottle in his hands the drink was definitely going to his head. That wasn't his only problem. Two new patrons at the bar were about to recognize him.

"I still don't know why you wanted to come all the way out here for a drink." Buck said quietly. His eyes swept the room. It was not the kinda of bar Buck would pick.

"It's a great place Buck just go order a be-- hang on." Hen was cut off by her ringing phone. "Why's Athena calling?" Hen said aloud looking at Buck like he would know. When Buck just shrugged Hen answered. 

Buck was close enough to hear Athena. His ears perked up at the sound of her scared voice. Buck got a strange feeling. His eyes scanned the bar more slowly. He rested his eyes on a figure across the room. 

"No, I haven't heard from Bo-" Hen was in the middle of saying when Buck tapped her shoulder and pointed. "Eh… Athena. Buck and I found him. He's in a bar. Drinking." Hen replied. Buck leaned in closer to Hen when he didn't hear Athena reply "Thena? You still there? …. Buck and I just walked in. Total coincidence. We'll take care of him. I'll call you back shortly."

Hen hung up and gave Buck a long look. Together they turned and walked towards Bobby's table. Buck slid into the both opposite Bobby and Hen slid in next to him. 

"What are you two doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?" Buck asked.

Bobby didn't answer. He took another drink. "None of your business."

"Bobby." Buck tried but stopped. He looked at Hen for help.

"Buck and I came for a drink."

"I'm not sharing." Bobby hugged his bottle closer.

"Athena called." Buck jumped in. "She's worried that you haven't returned any of her calls."

"My phone is in my truck I think." Bobby replied.

"Can we take you home?" Buck asked. "Athena will be happy to see you."

Bobby laughed. "You think she'll be happy to see me." he laughed again. "Hi Athena you're alcoholic husband is home. Are you glad you get to spend the rest of your life with me?" Bobby laughed again. "Yeah I'm sure she'll be really happy to see me."

Hen and Buck shared a look. Neither of them had ever experienced Bobby this way. When they had found him in his apartment he just needed to sober up. Both were at a loss at what to do next.

Bobby drained the last of the bottle. "I'm done so I guess if you want to take me back to Athena and watch our marriage dissolve on the spot fine by me." Bobby leaned back in his seat.

"I'll drive Bobby in his truck since we came in your car." Buck said to Hen.

"I'll meet you there and give you a ride home once everything is okay." Hen agreed. They stopped at the bar to pick up Bobby's keys. Hen made sure Buck had gotten Bobby in the truck. "I'll call Athena on my way and give her a heads up that we're coming." She said.

"Also tell her her husband is a mean drunk." Buck pointed out. 

Hen gave him a small glare but I understood. "See you over there."

Buck parked Bobby's truck in the driveway. He saw Hen's headlights in the rearview mirror as she pulled in behind him. He shut off the car and jumped down from the truck. He saw Bobby stumble down from the car. Buck looked back in the truck to make sure nothing was left. He grabbed Bobby's phone that was still in the truck. Hen walked in front off Bobby and Buck using her key to open the door. 

Athena got up from the bed when she heard the door open. She paused before walking out of the bedroom taking a moment steel herself for whatever behavior Bobby portrayed. The four of them all stood in the living staring at each other. Athena was waiting for Bobby to say something. Hen and Buck were on edge feeling like a bomb was about to go off. Bobby was doing his best not to throw up. 

"Hi baby." Bobby said in a loud voice. Athena's eye brows shot up and she folded her arms across her chest. "Aren't you so happy to see your alcoholic husband." He grinned cheekily.

"Bobby." Buck groaned. Hen nudged him but she was anxious to see Athena's reaction.

Bobby reached for the back of the couch trying to steady himself. 

"You okay?" Athena asked cautiously. His words stung but she was more worried about him than the words that came out of his mouth.

Bobby nodded without saying anything. Then he shook his head and threw up. 

"Okay." Athena rolled up her sleeves. She walked around to Bobby's side. "You're okay." She said gently rubbing his back. Hen and Buck disappeared to find cleaning supplies. "It's okay. I've got it." Athena told them when they returned. 

"Are you sure?" Buck and Hen said together. They understood Athena wanted to take care of Bobby but neither of them minded helping out. 

"Yes. I'll take care of it. Thank you for getting him home safely. I... I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't been in the right place at the right time."

"Of course." Buck said. He handed her Bobby's phone. She glanced down and saw the missed call, voicemail, and text notifications that he had from her. Athena tossed the phone onto the couch. Bobby certainly wouldn't need it that night.

"Call if you need anything." Hen said before she and Buck left.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Athena guided Bobby around the mess on the floor and into their bedroom. 

She took him to the bathroom and started the shower. She made him take off his shoes and then get into the shower clothes and all. Athena went back into the living room to clean up. She was about done when Bobby starting yelling for her. 

Bobby sputtered. The water pouring down his face. It took him a moment to remember how he got into the shower. He looked around and didn't see Athena. Panic set in. Did she leave him? Was she gone? "Athena. He said. "Athena!' He called out louder. "ATHENA!"

"What?" Athena ran back into the room. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't leave me." Bobby couldn't explain the emotions he felt.

"What are you talking about?" Athena was stuffing down her own feelings focusing on getting Bobby sober.

"I didn't know where you were. I thought you left me." Bobby said.

"I was just in the other room." Athena explained calmly. "I didn't leave you." Athena wasn't sure how that idea had gotten in his head. "How are you feeling."

"Wet." Bobby looked down at himself.

Athena rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you get in the shower." She couldn't help but snap.

"Well it wasn't my idea to get in the shower." Bobby retorted.

"You needed to sober up." Athena replied having no energy. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm cold." Bobby answered. "The water is cold." 

"Yes it is." Athena reached in and shut it off." She turned to leave the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Bobby called after her.

"To bed." She whirled around. "I'm going to bed. Can I go to sleep? " Athena didn't know what caused her to snap. She had no idea what was going on with Bobby. She was hurt that he didn't reach out to her. Athena was thinking about all the calls and texts that went unanswered. 

Athena had only been in bed for about 5 minites when she heard Bobby get into bed. She lay still, her eyes closed and listened to him in bed for a few minutes. 

  
The next morning Bobby opened his eyes slowly. There was an incredibly forceful pounding in his head. His whole body ached and his head felt extra heavy. The room didn't spin when he sat up but felt very shaky. Walking into the bathroom Bobby rubbed his face. He groaned taking a look in the mirror. He turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. As he showered tidbits of the night before flashed in his mind. When Bobby went into the kitchen for coffee he found a note from Athena:

Went to work. Call me when you get up. Love Athena.

Bobby fixed himself some breakfast. As he sat down he thought about where is phone was. He didn't remember seeing it on the bedside table and had no memory of doing some thing with it the night before. He got up to search for it and found it on the couch. To no surprise it was dead. Bobby plugged it in then returned to his breakfast. After he had finished eating and cleaned up his phone was charged enough for him to call Athena. 

"Good morning." Athena picked up on the third ring when Bobby called.

"Good morning." Bobby replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Athena turned into the police station ready for her lunch break. "How are you?"

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "I feel like shit but okay."

Athena, having slept on it was able to respond with more patience, "Do you still feel the need to drink?"

"No." Bobby replied. "I don't know what happened last night. I snapped. I slipped. I'm sorry."

"Nobody is perfect." Athena said.

"Athena I…" there was so much Bobby wanted to say. He knew he owed her more.

"Bobby it's okay. We can talk about this later." 

"Oh okay." Bobby thought she wanted to talk about it because of her note but understood she was at work. "Have a save shift. I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself today."

"I will." Bobby hung up.

"Hey! Hey!" Athena called out walking through the door that night. She stopped at the top of the stairs. The smells of dinner wafted in from the kitchen. "Dinner smells fantastic." Athena grinned walking into the kitchen. 

"Myy wife deserves the best." Bobby said. "It's almost ready." 

Athena shrugged off her coat and placed it along with her purse in a chair usually occupied by Harry or May when they were at the house. "You really went all out." A feeling settled over Athena. Bobby had set the table nicely. A vase flowers sat in the middle of the table. 

"I know I have alot to make up for. And this doesn't even begin to cover it " Bobby said.

Athena walked into the kitchen. "Baby look at me." She waited while he tasted a green bean. Once she had his attention she spoke. "I love that you wanted to make this special dinner and I am 100% going to enjoy it. But the meal isn't about you wanting to surprise me with a nice dinner. You are feeling guilty about what happened last night and are trying to make it up." When Bobby looked down she knew she was right. "I don't need an apology dinner. Bobby, I love you. You have a disease. You lost your sobriety, but I did not lose my faith in you. You are still a good man. You are still the man I know and love." She paused to take a breath. "I want to support you. Please don't give up on yourself, Bobby. Please." Athena felt her voice shake. Honestly she could care less about a fancy dinner. All she care about was Bobby's health. None of it matter if he continued to drink.

Bobby looked down into Athena face. Her voice had been so level he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. "I love you." Bobby held Athena as long as he could before he had keep dinner from burning.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Athena and Bobby each talked a bit about their days then cleaned up dinner together. Athena leaned against the counter when they were finished and looked at Bobby. Athena folded her arms over her chest. 

"Yes?" Bobby inquired feeling like she had something to say.

"I don't what to do." Athena said honestly.

"You don't know what to do." Bobby repeated slowly. 

"Do you need some hand holding? Do you need me to kick your ass?" Athena threw up her hands. "I don't know what to do Bobby. I want to understand but I don't. I'm angry. I don't want to be but I am because I don't know why you did it."

"I don't know." Bobby shrugged.

"That's not good enough." Athena shook her head. "I need a reason. I need to know why."

"I can't give you that." Bobby shook his head. "I don't know why. Just because I guess."

"Think about it Bobby. I really want you to think about it. If you can't even tell me why, if you don't have a reason, that I can't forgive." Athena walked away. In her mind the discussion was over until a Bobby had a reason. 

For the rest of the night the couple didn't say another word on the subject but it hung over them like a dark cloud. Bobby was quiet trying the articulate his reason. Athena was beginning to think he wasn't going to have one that night after she got into bed.

"I have a reason." Bobby finally said. 

Athena rolled over and turned on her light before giving Bobby her attention. "I'm listening."

"I couldn't fight the urge. It's always there, but usually I can block it out, think about something else. I failed yesterday. I got in my car to come home after work and instead ended up in the parking lot of that bar. I sat in my car for a long time but even as I sat there I knew I had already lost the battle. I could have sat there another hour and the outcome wouldn't have been different. I couldn't suppress the urge. It got the best of me." Bobby looked at Athena waiting to hear her response.

"Okay. I forgive you."

"That's it?" Bobby was shocked. He was expecting a lecture or something.

"Yes." Athena nodded. "I don't think me yelling would be beneficial for either of us but if you need me to I can do that. If you need to hear that you hurt me and our family I can give that speech." Athena thought yelling would only make Bobby feel worse and hinder his recovery for his relapse.

"No it's okay." Bobby replied. 

"This is a life long struggle for you. I know that. I have always known that. I'm not going to be angry it happened. I will be angry if you can't give me a reason. Without a reason it feels like you are giving up on this life you've built, on us, on your family. That is unacceptable to me. That I cannot and will not stand for."

Bobby nodded, "I understand." 

"And remember that I love you no matter what." Athena kissed him. She turned off her light and put her arms around Bobby.

"I love you too Athena." He gave her a squeeze. Bobby sent up a silent prayer asking for forgiveness and thanking God for the woman in his arms.


	139. Harry Walks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks in on something...
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby reached for his phone while it rang. "Hi honey how was your shift?" Bobby asked when he picked up. He clicked off the TV so he could give Athena his full attention. "Babe?" He prompted when she didn't reply.

Athena sighed audibly. "I'm still here. It was a tough shift." Bobby could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Athena was staring pitifully at her bed. "I really don't want to sleep alone tonight." She wanted Bobby's comfort. He arms wrapped around her. Her face nuzzled into his chest.

"I can be there in fifteen." Bobby said ready to get to his feet.

"No, I have the kids tonight." Athena told him. While Athena and Bobby were more than comfortable spending the night with each other, Athena wasn't ready to let Bobby spend the night while the kids were in the house. They were still getting adjusted to Athena dating and she wasn't quite ready to take that step. "Will you stay on the phone with me for a little while?"

"Absolutely." Bobby answered. "Are you in bed yet?"

He heard a bit of noise and then came Athena's reply. "I am now."

"If I was there I'd kiss your head then wrap my arms around you." Bobby told her.

Athena sighed contently imagining his arms around her. She always felt better in his arms. "If you were here I'd turn and cuddle into your chest."

"Well you'd get a bit of a surprise too." Bobby couldn't help but say.

"What do you mean?" She smiled. 

"Athena you know I don't stay soft long when we cuddle." Bobby grinned, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Bobby." Athena giggled enjoying his playfulness.

"You know its true." 

"I do." Athena was quiet a moment as new thoughts pushed their way into her mind. "Now you've got me thinking about that." Athena felt the ache for him start building.

"Is that so?" Bobby glanced down at his pants. He thought about how hard he'd feel if he was holding Athena in his arms. Her preferrably naked body spooning with his. Bobby sucked in a sharp breathe as he felt his cock react strongly. "Athena." Bobby moaned. "I want to feel your body against mine."

"I think you want more than that." Athena teased speaking softly. 

Bobby groaned. "Yes." He wanted all of her.

Athena "I need you to hold me tighter."

"Baby I don't think it's my arms around you that you need right now."

"No its not." Athena agreed. "I need you to satisfy me like only you can." Athena words dripped with desire. She didn't intend for the conversation to go this direction, but now Athena couldn't turn back.

"Fuck." Bobby closed his eyes. His pants were too tight. But also his hand wasn't going to do the job, it could, but he wanted Athena. "Athena, I need to take care of myself or come over." He said bluntly.

Athena was alarmed in a good way at his tone. She knew he was turned on but didn't know he was at that point. "Get over here." Athena caved she needed him now too. "Drive safe."

Athena reached for her phone waiting for Bobby's text that he was here. She put on her robe and quietly walked to the door to let him in. The couple quietly walked back to Athena's room. Once the door was closed Athena threw herself into Bobby's arms. She could feel his cock straining to be release. She shoved down his shorts while Bobby untied her robe leaving her in the nude. As they fell back onto the bed Athena pulled his shirt over his head. 

Athena repositioned herself on her back, her head on her pillow. Bobby pulled the sheet up to their waists but left their torsos bare. Bobby held Athena's gaze than slowly entered her. He watched her lips part as a gentle moan fall from her lips.

"Don't stop." Athena pulled his lips down to hers. 

Athena froze when light flooded the room. Both she and Bobby looked towards the door and saw…

"Harry!" Athena gasped. She resisted the urge to push Bobby roughly off of her, very aware he was buried fully inside her at the moment. 

Bobby moved his arm trying to shield Athena's bare chest. He didn't know whether he should discreetly try to move off of her or just stay where he was.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked Harry.

Harry stood staring for a few seconds. His brain not quite comprehending what he had seen when he walked in. He had seen Bobby and Athena kiss before but this was weird. They were obviously naked and rolling around in bed. "I um." He tried to remember why he had even walked in in the first place. "I heard a noise momma. Like someone was in the house."

Athena relaxed. She understood completely. Harry had heard Bobby arrive, obviously he didn't know who it was and was right to worry. "It was just me getting up to let Bobby in." Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Athena cut him off. "Go back to bed. It's late and it's a school night. I promise we can talk about in the morning."

"Bobby, since you're here can you make pancakes in the morning?" 

"Sure bud." Bobby replied. 

"Good night." Harry left shutting the door behind him.

"The lock." Athena said. Bobby got up to get the lock. 

When Bobby got back into bed he laid down beside Athena. "That was mortifying."

Athena nodded. "I wonder how long he was standing there before either of us noticed."

"I don't know."

Athena snuggled against Bobby. "Is the mood gone?"

Bobby pulled her close. "Give it a few minutes."

Sure enough a few minutes later Athena could feel the familar presence of Bobby's erect cock. She rolled over and sank her self down on it.

Bobby had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Bobby raised his hips each time she slid down him. Bobby flipped Athena onto her back he pushed her legs wide and buried himself inside her. He covered Athena's lips as she cried out with pleasure. Athena detached her lips from Bobby's and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

"Athena." Bobby groaned her lips and tongue marking his neck.

Bobby reached between them stroking her clit. It had the desired effect. Athena writhed beneath him, squeezing herself around his member.

Athena pulled Bobby's lip back down to hers as she came. A few thrusts later Bobby sank inside of her a final time, releasing himself. Athena put her arms around Bobby. The smell of sex reached her nose. 

"Thanks for coming over." She kissed him.

"Baby if you kept teasing me much longer I would have busted down the door." He squeezed her sides making her laugh.

"I'm sorry about Harry walking in." 

"Don't be." Bobby assured her. "It was mortifying enough you don't need to hold any guilt for that. But let's try and remember to lock the door so it doesn't happen again." He kissed her cheek.

"Agreed."

"Do you want to talk about your day?" Bobby asked not forgetting that's how this whole thing started.

Athena shrugged. "It was just one of those shifts that leaves you exhausted. I came home and had dinner with the kids. When they went to bed I realized I didn't want to be alone tonight." Athena paused and interlaced her fingers with Bobby's. "It took me a while to learn how to sleep alone when Michael moved out. And then we started dating and I got used to having someone in the bed beside me again."

Bobby kissed her head. "I'm always a phone call away."

"Now that Harry literally walked in on us in bed together, I wouldn't mind if you spent the night when the kids were here... Unless you don't want to." She added quickly sensing a hesitation from Bobby.

"It's not that I don't want to." Bobby assured her quickly. "It's that I want to do right by you and your kids. I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable or like we're moving to fast."

"Okay." Athena kissed him. "I love you.

"I love you." Bobby smiled when Athena rested her head against his chest.


	140. Harry Walks In Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Harry walked in on something he shouldn't.

"Good morning Harry." Bobby flipped a chocolate chip pancake onto his plate.

"Thanks Bobby!" Harry grinned. He glanced at Athena who held out the whipped cream without Harry needing to ask for it.

"Do I smell chocolate chip pancakes?" May's voice carried through the living room as she approached the kitchen.

"Good morning." Bobby handed her a plate with bacon and two pancakes. 

"I asked Bobby to make pancakes." Harry said.

"Harry, don't talk with your mouth full." Athena reminded him.

"When did you ask Bobby to make pancakes?" May asked Harry. She still didn't even know how or why Bobby was there that morning. 

"Last night." Harry replied. 

"When did you get here?" May turned to Bobby but Harry replied. She knew Bobby hadn't been there when she went to bed.

"Sometime after we were in bed. I went to find mom because I heard a noise. She and Bobby were kissing in bed."

May stared at Harry not believing what she was hearing. Bobby was bright red and Athena hid her face in her hands. May glanced at the two adults but their reaction told her all she needed to know. "Forget I asked." She didn't need to know any more than that.

"Bobby said he'd be happy to make pancakes." Harry said before going back to his pancakes unsure why the other three looked very uncomfortable. 

Bobby cleared his throat. "I've got to go so I'm not late to work." He cleared his plate. "I'll see you all later."

"Be safe. I love you." Athena said as he bent down to kiss her goodbye. 

"I love you too." Bobby waved and was out the door.

The rest of breakfast passed quickly.

  
Athena did the dishes. Harry went to pack his backpack and May made her lunch. 

"You can ask." Athena said without looked at May. She could tell May wanted to say something.

"Did Harry walk in on what I think he did?" May replied.

"Yes." Athena said slowly. "I will talk to him about that."

"So um things with Bobby are serious?" 

Athena finally stopped to actually look at May. "They are." Athena admitted. A few months ago she had been terrified about falling for Bobby. "I love Bobby. I know he loves me and he cares about you and your brother."

"I know Bobby loves you too. They way he looks at you...I never saw that before."

"Baby listen." Athena knew exactly what she was implying. "Your Dad loved me in his own way."

"I know." May nodded. "And I can tell Bobby loves you."

"Do you have any problems with Bobby being in the house."

"No." May shook her head. "You're happier when he's here."

"That's not what I meant. Do you think it's too soon?"

May shrugged. "It's your relationship. I don't think I can really say. I like having Bobby around. I don't mind Bobby being here." She opened her mouth and closed it debating whether to go on. "As long as I don't hear anything, I don't care what you two do. When did Bobby even get here?" May asked. 

"After you were asleep." Athena said vaguely. The details were not important or any of May's business.

"Well I'm really glad you found someone too. I know it was hard for you to learn about dad and Glenn. I felt better when I met Bobby and saw how happy you were. And how happy you continue to be with Bobby in your life."

"I don't need a man to make happy." Athena smiled. "But Bobby makes me very happy and I'm glad you and your brother are okay with me and Bobby dating."

"Of course mom." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I think Harry approved of Bobby as soon as he heard fire captain." She gigled.

Athena laughed. "Maybe so."

"Ready." Harry reappeared in the kitchen with his backpack.

"Here." Athena handed Harry his lunch. 

"Thanks momma." 

Athena turned to May. "You better finish getting ready so we can leave on time." May nodded and left.

"Why didn't Bobby come over sooner? We could have played video games together." Harry said.

Athena couldn't help but chuckle. "Baby come here." Athena patted the counter beside her. "You know Bobby likes playing Mario cart with you."

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"And Bobby enjoys spending time with you and your sister." Athena continued. 

Harry nodded more slowly. "But he doesn't always come to hang out with us?" Harry looked at Athena.

"That's right." Athena nodded. "I'm glad you came to me when you heard something last night." That was the truth. 

"I'll knock next time." Harry mumbled.

"I'll make sure I remember to lock the door when Bobby is over. I'm sorry you walked in on us."

"It felt very inappropriate." Harry said quietly. He didn't exactly know what it was he walked in on, but it made him feel embarassed and he never wanted to walk in on such a moment again.

"It was inappropriate for you to see. But someday when you're older and in a relationship you will know that what you saw was very normal behavior." Athena hoped that made sense to Harry. She didn't want Harry to feel like it was inappropriate behavior for her and Bobby because that would give Harry the wrong idea. 

Harry looked confused. "I don't get it."

Athena thought for a moment then explained again, "There are things couples do when they are in a relationship to express how they feel about each other. They hold hands, kiss, have sex." Athena paused. "Some of those things you see right?"

Harry nodded. "You and Bobby hold hands when we go out. And you kiss."

"Exactly." Athena nodded. "Some things couples do like have sex, are private. It's not for other people to see or know about. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded. "So you were having sex?" Harry asked. 

"Yes." Athena sakd slowly.

"And I wasn't supposed to know." Harry continued. "Right?"

"That's right. But mistakes happen. I forgot to lock the door." Athena replied. She wanted to be sure Harry knew it wasn't his fault. "That was my fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Harry remember how we talked about it being a private moment?" Harry nodded. "That means you don't tell your friends or your dad. You keep it to yourself okay?" 

"I promise." Harry nodded.

Athena hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too momma."


	141. Get Out of Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck asks for help when he ends up in jail

Bobby's head snapped up at the sound of his phone. He squinted at the bright light of his phone as he tried to figure out who was calling.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Bobby don't hang up." Buck said quickly knowing Bobby didn't recognize the number. 

"Buck?" Bobby was awake now. He heard Athena waking up next to him as he sat up. "It's… what time is it? Are you okay?" Bobby felt himself snap awake, something that came with the job.

"Like three in the morning. I don't know. I'm not going to make it in to work this morning. I'm in jail." Buck said.

"You what?" Bobby's eyes widened. 

"I'm in jail."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked. He could hear a bit of slurring in Buck's words.

"Drunk and disorderly conduct. I had to pee Bobby. I couldn't hold it. Can-can you come get me?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded. "I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Bobby."

"Don't thank me yet." Bobby said. "We are absolutely going to talk about this."

"Yes sir." Buck said.

Bobby hung up. "Is Buck okay?" Athena asked.

"He's in jail for drunk and disorderly conduct- public urination I think. I'm going to go get him." Bobby said starting to get out of bed.

"Oh no you're not." Athena grabbed his arm. "I will get him."

"I said I would." Bobby countered. "It's fine. I don't mind." Okay Bobby did mind getting woken up in the middle of the night and was disappointed in Buck, but he would do anything for that kid.

"Too bad for him. You have to be up in a few hours for your shift. I have the day off. Let him explain to me why he needed to be bailed out of jail." Athena got out of bed.

Athena got dressed and stopped to kiss Bobby before leaving. "I don't envy Buck." Bobby mumbled. Athena made a noise. She would have no qualms about laying into Buck for his behavior. "Baby, don't be too hard on him. He did call when he needed help." Bobby reminded her.

"I know." Athena said gently. "If he's gonna treat us like his parents then I'm going to treat him like a son and that means he's not getting off the hook too easy for this." She stood at the door a moment and looked at Bobby his eyes already closed. She turned and quietly left.

Buck looked up when he heard footsteps. He was speechless when he saw Athena standing with her arms folded. "I… I thought Bobby was coming." Athena had the same look she had when he had taken Chimney's phone from the crime scene.

"I bet you wished Bobby was here. Bobby has to be at work in a few hours so you got me. Let's go." She turned and started walking back down the hall. 

Buck ran to catch up. "Thanks for coming to get me. I really do appreciate it." 

Athena stopped. "Buckaroo. You know Bobby and I will always show up for you. You are family and you always will be." She saw Buck visibly relax. "But that doesn't mean you get off that easy. You have some explaining to do young man."

"Yes ma'am." Buck nodded. He waited until they were in the car before trying to speak again. "So I guess you want to know what happened?"

"I do. But not tonight." Athena replied.

"Where are we going?" Buck looked out the window. It was dark but he could tell they weren't going to his apartment.

"Back to the house." Athena said taking a turn. "I'm keeping my eye on you today. And I've got some chores for you to do around the house."

"You're grounding me?" Buck knew he was a bit drunk still but he was pretty sure that's what Athena was saying.

"Boy I just bailed you out of jail." Athena took a glance at him. Buck started laughing. Athena scoffed. "You are not getting off that easy, not on my watch."

"That's the Athena I was expecting." Buck laughed some more. "You are fierce when you're mad."

"You remember the next time you wake me up in the middle of the night to get you out of jail." Athena said but by the sound of Buck's giggling she wasn't so sure the point was made.

  
Athena got Buck a blanket and pillow for the couch. Athena left a trail of her clothes on the bedroom floor as she walked back towards the bed too tired to care about the mess. She felt Bobby roll towards her when she got into bed, his arm snaking around her waist. But she was in such a deep sleep she didn't feel him kiss her head or hear him whisper I love you as he got ready to leave for work.

Bobby looked down at Buck sound asleep on the couch. Part of him wanted to the let the kid sleep. But Bobby didn't do that. He woke Buck up.

"Wake up kid." He shook Buck.

Buck opened his eyes slowly. "Bobby." He grumbled.

"I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say." Bobby told him. "I'm going to work where I'm going to explain to the rest of the team why you won't be joining us today. You are going to stay here and do whatever Athena tells you to do. You best be on your best behavior."

"Yes sir." Buck nodded. His head was pounding and he just wanted to sleep.

"Good." Bobby straightened up and left for work.

  
Athena woke up much later than she would normally. Although Bobby was at work and the kids were at Michael's so she didn't need to be up to get them off to school. Athena got dressed and picked her clothes up off the floor. She made the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Buck was still asleep. She glanced at her watch. It was most ten but Athena decided she needed coffee before dealing with Buck. 

Buck stirred as the smell of coffee reached him. He opened his eyes slowly. His head ached. Memories from last night came flooding back but they didn't make sense. It took him a few minutes to realize he was on Bobby and Athena's couch. He sat up and tried to remember how he got there. Then he remembered Athena appearing at jail. So he really had been in jail. That wasn't a dream.

"Good morning." Athena greeted. She sipped her coffee and judged how Buck must be feeling by how he looked. 

"Morning." Buck prepared his own cup of coffee and grabbed an apple to eat. He sat down at the table and hoped Athena would let him sit quietly.

She did for a few minutes. "First thing you are going to do is shower." She told him. "Then we will talk."

Buck nodded. Athena emptied the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen while Buck showered. He returned to the kitchen looking refreshed and smelling better. 

"Start talking." Athena told him as she sat down at the table. 

Buck pulled out a chair and sat down too. He knew this was the part where he told Athena what happened.

"I went out last night." Buck shrugged. "I wasn't ready to go home so I had another drink. And then another. I walked out of the bar to get a ride home. I had to pee and I got caught." Buck finished. 

"Are you okay Buck?" Athena leaned forward in her chair. 

"Yeah." Buck didn't look at her.

"What's going on Buckaroo?" Athena asked. Buck shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"I'm just lonely." Buck said quietly. "Everyone else seems to be in a different part of their lives than I am."

"Well that is true." Athena replied. "But that doesn't mean any one is going to forget about you. Just because your friends aren't going to join you for a night out doesn't mean they are leaving you."

"Right." Buck nodded.

"Do you know how many nights Bobby slept at your bedside when you were in the hospital?"

"A lot." Buck guessed. 

"Almost every single night. Even if he can't say it, I know he loves you like a son. And while we started off on the wrong foot, I see you as family too."

Buck cracked a smile, "Looks like you also got a stepchild in this marriage."

"It sure feels that way." Athena smiled too. "Now come give a hug boy"

Buck did as he was told. "So uh what do you need me to do?" He was ready to pay his dues and help out Athena.

"Now I take you home." Athena said.

"But I thought..." 

Athena held up her hand to stop him. "Don't make ne change your mind."

"Let me at least take you to lunch. You did bail me out of jail." 

"Okay." Athena agreed. 


	142. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early dating story with a twist

"The kids are good." Athena paced while she talked on the phone. "They aren't here this week. They are at Michael's. Yes they will…" Athena trailed off as she caught sight of Bobby coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "Yes. I'm still here." Athena remembered her mom was on the phone. "Harry and May will be back on Sunday and will be here through the next Saturday." 

"Baby, any thoughts on dinner?" Bobby kissed her cheek and held her in his arms.

Athena pulled her phone away from her ear and hit mute. She also took a few steps away from him,  
"Shh!! I'm on the phone with my mother and she doesn't know we're dating." She unmuted the phone and held it back to her ear.

"Athena Carter was that a man I heard?" Beatrice asked incredulously. Samuel looked up and watched his wife while she waited for an answer from their daughter.

"I eh.. yes." Athena replied.

"The ink is not even dried on your divorce papers and there's a new man in your house?"

Athena didn't know how to respond. She wanted to point out that Michael had been with a new man before they got divorced but knew that wouldn't go over well. "Michael and I have been divorced six months momma." Athena reminded her. She knew Beatrice only tolerated Michael so she didn't understand why Beatrice constantly felt the need to remind her that she had been married.

"Who is this man you are seeing? Is he a good man? Does he know you're divoced? Does he know you have kids?

Athena glanced at Bobby and mouthed "sorry" before returning her attention to her mother. "He does. I got to go momma. I'll call you and dad on Sunday when the kids are here." Athena couldn't take any more of her interrogations. Honestly she hadn't planned on bringing him up so she had no idea what to say to Beatrice about Bobby.

"We are not done talking about this Athena." Beatrice pointed out.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you soon momma."  
Athena hung up.  
  
Bobby eyed Athena, "Your parents don't know we're dating." Bobby said slowly. Their friends knew, her kids knew, why not her parents?

"No." Athena answered. "Look," she said seeing Bobby start to get worked up. "My mother and I have a very complicated and tense relationship. When I left law school to join the LAPD momma never let me live it down. Our relationship has been on the rocks for decades. I didn't tell her Michael and I were getting divorced until we had actually signed the papers. This isn't stuff we talk about. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. She's mean and judgy and I don't want you to be subjected to that." Athena told him. She shuttered at the idea of Bobby meeting her mother.

"Okay." Bobby let it go. He could tell it was a sensitive subject and already he could see how the short conversation had affected Athena. 

**

"Coming!" Athena called to the door. "Harry, May ten minutes till dinner!" She opened the door for Bobby.

"Momma?!" Athena's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I came to visit." Beatrice smiled. "Will you let me in?" 

"Of course." Athena stepped out of the way. Her mind still trying to process that it was her mother not her tall handsome fire captain boo standing on her doorstep. "How did you get here? Where's dad?"

"Your dad is at home. I got on a plane and took a taxi from the airport."

"You didn't think to call first? I would have picked you up." 

Beatrice ignored Athena. "You have company?" She noticed the fourth place set at the table. She turned towards Athena with an eyebrow raised.

"Mom?!" May called out.

"Kitchen!" Athena responded.

"Is grandma B here?" May voice carried through the house. "Grandma B!' She grinned seeing her grandma in the kitchen. "I thought I heard you."

"Mom is Bobby here?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen following the noise and his sister. "Grandma B!" Harry's eyes widened. 

"Who's Bobby?" Bestrice asked.

May and Harry both looked at Athena. As if planned, the doorbell rang as Athena opened her mouth to reply. She turned to get the door leaving Beatrice's question hanging in the air.

"Hey." Bobby grinned. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. "What's wrong?" She was tense.

"My mother is here." Athena whispered.

"Right now?" Bobby asked.

Athena nodded. "Showed up 5 minutes ago. Ignore whatever she says." Athena warned. She gripped Bobby's hand tightly in hers not at all prepared for the encounter that was about to happen.

"Hi Bobby." May and Harry greeted simultaneously.

"Hi." Bobby waved at them.

"Momma this is Bobby." Athena said nervously.

"He's mom's boyfriend." Harry added.

Athena squeezed Bobby's hand while she held her breath waiting for Beatrice to speak. Beatrice eyed Bobby suspiciously.

"What do you do Bobby?" Beatrice asked not even saying hello, diving right into the interrogation.

"I'm a fire captain with LAFD ma'am." Bobby replied without missing a beat.

"And how long have you been dating my daughter?" Beatrice asked.

"Five months." Bobby answered.

"Have you ever been married? Do you have kids?" Beatrice asked.

Athena saw both May and Harry freeze, eyes wide. "Can you wait to interrogate Bobby until after we've eaten?" Athena tried to change the subject. "Bobby just got off a 24 hour shift I'm sure he's hungry." While doing a better job than either Harry or May at hiding her panic Athena was desperate to push this particular conversation.

Bobby appreciated Athena's effort but he also got a good read on Beatrice. "I am hungry." He said to Athena before turning to Beatrice, "I am not avoiding the question. But there is a more appropriate time for this discussion and the dinner table is not it."

Beatrice nodded slowly giving up her questioning for the time being. She turned to talk to Harry and May while Bobby and Athena put the final touches on dinner.

Athena let Harry and May do most the talking during dinner. She was still in defense mode preparing for the invitable conversation. To his credit Bobby looked more relaxed than Athena would have guessed he'd be. While Breatrice engaged in conversation with her grandchildren Athena saw her glance multiple times at her. Athena slipped her hand under the table and took Bobby's hand. She rubbed her thumb against his hand. 

Bobby didn't know what to think. Athena's anxiousness made him weary of what could come. From what little interaction he had with Beatrice already, he knew she was a no nonsense kind of woman. Bobby didn't know if Athena's uneasiness was something that should concern him or if it was a result of her tumultuous relationship with her mom.

After Harry and May said good night Athena steeled herself for the discussion to come. She made three cups of tea as the adults sat around the table.

"Thank you." Bobby accepted a mug from Athena. He turned to Beatrice. "You asked me before dinner if I had ever been married or had kids. I did. They died in a fire in Minnesota six months before I moved to LA." Athena expected Bobby to stop there but he kept going. "I'm not perfect Mrs. Carter. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life. I've... I've hurt a lot of people. I shoulder some of the blame for that fire. You could tell me a hundred different ways that it wasn't my fault," he paused to look at Athena reminded of the conversations they had had about guilt, forgiveness and letting go. He turned back to Beatrice, "but still my actions contributed in whatever way they did, and I will always feel responsible for that. That tragedy taught me a lot. One of its most lasting lessons is the feeling of loosing the ones you love most in this world. I will never take for granted another thing in this life. I love your daughter. She's brought meaning and love and light back into my life. She gives me hope for the future and faith in myself. I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as I can for as long as she'll let me."

Athena was holding back tears and Beatrice was stunned into silence. Bobby sipped his tea waiting for one of them to speak. He said all he wanted to.

"It's late." Athena pointed out after several minutes of silence. "Bobby, I'm sure you want some sleep."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Carter." Bobby said. She just nodded back at him.

When they got to Bobby's truck, he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you." He kissed her, setting her feet down on the ground.

"I love you too." Athena smiled up at him. "I know momma isn't easy. I'm sorry to surprise you like that. I didn't have any warning myself. I would have told you to stay far away if I knew she was coming."

"Athena it's fine. I love you and your mother's opinion is not going to change that. Ever."

"Thank you for saying what you did. You didn't have to."

"I did." Bobby nodded. He squeezed Athena and kissed the top of her head. "Have a good night."

"Good night baby." She kissed him again before letting him get into his truck.

Athena walked back into the house and was not at all surprised to find Breatrice still at the table. She sat down prepared for her mother's repuke. "Bobby is a good man." Athena defended before Beatrice started talking.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean he's a good man for you." Beatrice pointed out. Athena leaned back in her chair and waited for her mother to continue. "What happens to you if he dies in the line of duty?"

"Momma." Athena said sharply.

Beatrice held up her hands, "God forbid. Athena you never recovered last time. I'm worried about what it will do to you." Beatrice's voice was very quiet. She knew this wasn't a topic Athena had dicussed in years.

"I was young then momma." Athena answered. But there was some truth to Beatrice's remarks. Emmett's murder had never been solved and all these years later it still haunted her. 

"Emmett's death almost destroyed you." Athena didn't respond. "I don't think you can survive that again." Beatrice said honestly.

"I'm a different person now." Athena didn't feel so sure. 

"Doesn't mean losing the one you love hurts any less Athena." Beatrice pointed out. She stood up. "Good night." She left Athena to think about what she had said.

"Night momma." Athena stayed in the kitchen to have another cup of tea before bed, Beatrice's words reverberating in her mind.

***

"Uh oh." Michael stopped walking into the house when he saw Athena.

"What?" Athena asked waving him in.

"Why do you have that face on?" He asked cautiously looking around.

"What face?" 

"You've got your Breatice face on." He felt himself get in defense mode. He knew what a challenge his ex mother-in-law was. If she was about to make an appearance he had to be prepared. Michael could only imagine the things she would say to him now.

"She dropped by for a surprise visit." Athena said simply.

"What?! When?" He dropped is voice, "Is she still here?"

"You know I would have given you a heads up. She left yesterday." Athena told him.

"How was the visit." He watched Athena sip her coffee.

"The kids loved it. I... survived."

Michael nodded. "Did you tell Bobby?" Michael remembered it was almost a year of dating before Athena even entertained the idea of letting Michael meet her parents.

"I don't have to. Bobby accidently met momma."

"What do you mean accidently?" Michael was amused by the word choice.

"She arrived less than ten minutes before Bobby came for dinner I didn't have time to warn him or send him away."

Michael's eyes widened. "What did she think of Bobby?" Athena's only responded with an eye roll. She didn't have much to say. It went better than Athena feared and she was still mulling over her mother's comments. 

Michael chuckled. "Could have been worse." He understood that by her response.

"Kids!" Athena called out. "Let's go."

There was a patter of footsteps then May and Harry appeared. Harry and May hugged Athena and she walked the three of them to the door.

Athena was almost into the living room again when there was a knock. She rolled her eyes thinking one of the kids forgot something. 

"Hey." Athena smiled at Bobby. "What are you doing here? Thought you'd be asleep after your shift."

"I wanted to see you first." He kissed her. "We haven't talked since your mom left I wanted to see how the rest of her visit was."

Athena shrugged. "It was fine. How was your shift?" Athena was eager to switch the subject.

"Pretty standard." Bobby replied. He just looked at her.

Athena sighed. "Momma was momma. Nothing more or less than her usual behavior. I'm fine. Can we be done talking about this?"

"Okay." Bobby said knowing he wasn't going to get any more out of her on the subject. That was the last the subject was brought up until after the new year and Bobby braced himself to meet Athena's parents as their future son-in-law.


	143. A Newly Divorced Woman Walks Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena joins Hen at a bar after signing her divorce papers. 
> 
> A pre-dating story

"Hey!" Athena hugged Hen when she met her at the club. "We're really doing this?"

"You need some fun." Hen told her. Athena had been down all week since the signing of her divorce papers.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Athena said in mock horror.

"No, come one everyone else is already here." With that Hen pulled her towards the dance floor. Athena didn't have a chance to ask who "everyone else" was but soon found out it was the rest of the 118. 

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here?"  
Athena said in an angry whisper to Hen. She thought it was just her and Hen having a night out. If she had known it was going to be like this she would have worn something different. 

"Because I knew you would have worn that." Hen told her. Athena was in a little black dress and heels. Exactly the type of oufit Hen wanted her in. "And you look HOT Athena."

Bobby couldn't take his eyes off Athena. She was looking incredibly hot in a little black dress. He knew he wasn't the only guy in the club checking her out. He saw no less than three guys checking out Athena when her and Hen walked over to join them.

To no one's surprise several guys tried to ask Athena to dance. She declined. The last man she met in a place like this had been fun but it made her realize that's not what she wanted. Besides tonight she was out to have a good time with friends. Bobby felt his gut glentch every time one of these men approached Athena. He wanted to protect her, not that she couldn't protect herself, but he didn't want to see her with another man. Athena rolled her eyes and tossed back the rest of her drink. Hen went to get her another one. 

"Urgh. If only I was married I wouldn't have to put up with this." Athena groaned. She was having fun but was tired of turning down guys. She just wanted to have fun with friends.

"Come here." Bobby took her hands and pulled her across their little circle they were dancing in. If Athena danced with him guys would stop trying to bother her. Buck and Chimney just shrugged. It seemed like a good idea to them. Hen handed out another round of drinks. Chimney leaned over and explained why Bobby was dancing with Athena. Hen nodded. Her smile widened as she watched her best friend and boss. They were cute together. 

Athena looked up. Bobby was still smiling at her. She was impressed that he could keep up with her on the damce floor. Athena was also feeling the two drinks she had already had and the one in her hand. She turned in Bobby's arms to chat with the group. She kept dancing noticing that without missing a beat Bobby had dropped his hands to her waist and was still dancing behind her. 

Hen looked at Chimney. He looked back at her and they confirmed that they were both seeing the same thing. Bobby reached his arm around Athena as a group of people walked behind him. He was aware of what Athena's ass rubbing against him was doing. If she had noticed Athena didn't say anything. Bobby believed that maybe she hadn't noticed yet, but knew if they kept dancing like this she would know soon. 

Bobby groaned. His hand tightened on Athena's waist. She was making it very hard for him to keep himself in check. By now he was certain she could feel the growing bulge in his pants. She turned back in his arms to face him. She had a knowing look in her eyes and a sly smile.

"You are a tease." Bobby spoke in her ear.

"You have remarkable restraint captain." Athena replied. Bobby chuckled not sure what to say to that. She was the one drinking. He was just going with the flow, not that he wasn't enjoying every moment of having her in his arms. Was she expecting him to make a move? That gave Bobby butterflkes.

Athena grabbed his face and kissed him. Bobby was stunned for a moment. Her warm lips pressed against his. He kissed her back. He ran his tongue over her lip tasting her. Athena parted her lips letting Bobby's tongue in. Hen, Chimney, and Buck stopped dancing and stared. Hen whistled. Eventually Bobby and Athena came up for air. Both blushing but no one said a word and the night continued.

  
"In you go Sargeant." Bobby said unocking the door for Athena. He followed her into the house wanting to make sure she was okay. He shut the door. 

As he turned back around he felt Athena's arms around him. She brought his lips down to hers. Bobby gave into the kiss. Athena made him feel something he hadn't felt in years. Her kisses stirred a strong desire in him. Athena's hands moved down to Bobby's belt and that's when he stopped her.

"Athena, you've been drinking." He said gently. He knew she wasn't in a clear state of mind.

Athena pouted. "I want you."

"If that's true, call me when you're sober." Bobby could have taken her to bed right then and there. But he believed that they would both regret it in the morning. Bobby refused to take advantage of her that way.

"It's too late for you to drive home so at least come to bed." She replied. Bobby didn't object he was exhausted. Athena got in on one side and Bobby the other. Bobby was asleep in minutes. 

  
Bobby slowly opened his eyes. As he awoke from his sleep he smiled remembering his dream about a certain police sergeant. He smirked to himself. His body remembered the dream. He was either going to need a cold shower or to take care of himself. Bobby suddenly stopped thinkkng about that. He became aware of Athena's leg draped over his waist. 

Athena shifted and Bobby couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips. Athena's eyes fluttered open. She realized her body was draped over Bobby's. She stayed still not sure whether moving anymore would illicit more noises from Bobby.

"Um we didn't..." Athena began. Her memory fuzzy from last night. She remembered kissing.

"Have sex? No." Bobby told her.

Athena let out a sigh if relief. Bobby didn't know how he should react. That reaction was exactly why he stopped things the night before but then he didn't know if that relief meant she glad she didn't jump into bed with him because she didn't have feelings. Athena looked up at him. "I'm sober now. I have a bit of a headache but I'm clear minded."

"Okay." Bobby said slowly not sure what she meant.

Athena realized she'd have to be more direct. "I'm saying I didn't kiss you last night because of the alcohol. Okay, maybe a little bit because of the alcohol. My point is I like you Bobby Nash."

"I like you too Athena Grant."

"Bobby, thank you for not taking advatage of me last night."

"Athena, I would never." He said seriously.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you took advantage of being in my bed right now." Athena remarked. 


	144. A Quick Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to chapter 143
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby chuckled, "What do you mean?"

Athena kissed him. As she did so she moved herself against Bobby. He groaned. Bobby grabbed her hips holding her still. He looked at her a moment searching her eyes. Bobby watched her reaction while he moved his hands down her body. Athena nodded, her smile widening.

"Athena." Bobby muttered. His hands moved down her body. 

Athena rolled onto her back pulling Bobby on top of her. She felt nerves as Bobby's eyes roamed her body. She couldn't read his mind so she didn't know what he was thinking. 

She ran her fingers through his hair gently. "You okay?"

Bobby nodded. "It's been a while." He admitted.

Athena understood what he meant. "Does that mean you don't want to?"

"No." Bobby said quickly. "I do want this with you." 

"Good." Athena places both hands on his face  
"Because I want this too." She kissed him more forcefully this time. 

Athena pulled his shirt from his body. Her hands slid up and down his chest. "Bobby." Athena moaned. The muscles of his shoulders and back rippled under her hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ah- Athena." Bobby gasped. Her body pressed against his cock was almost too much. He reached up and pulled her dress out of the way. He stared wide-eyed.

"What?" Athena asked nervously.

A grin spread across Bobby's face and Athena relaxed. "Sergeant," Bobby teased. "Did you go out last night without underwear?"

"Possibly." Athena rolled her eyes. She noticed his eyes darken. "You like that Captain?"

He kissed her in response. He stroked her sex. Bobby felt her wet depths as he explored her with one finger. Athena's fingers raked his hair as a second finger joined the first. 

"Bo-Bobby!" Athena panted heavily. Her mind was mush. Her body was on fire. She writhed under his hand as his thumb rubbed her clit. "Ah!! Bobby!" Athena cried out. Her mouth hung open as she panted. She didn't know she could feel this good.

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. He removed his fingers and wiped her juices on his cock. 

  
Athena bit her lip watching him. She spread her legs in anticipation of him. "Bobby." Athena whispered reached for his biceps as he positoned himself. 

Bobby slowly guided himself inside her taking his time. He dropped his lips to hers as she continued to thrust each time pushing himself a bit deeper. Athena moaned her eyes fluttering.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. 

"Yes." Athena gasped in response. "Oh-ah!" Athena reacted to his member fully buried inside her. "Bobbyyy! 

"Oh!" Bobby moaned. 

Athena felt her body begin to shake. "Bo-bo-bobby! She panted. "Oh… OH OHHH Bobby!" Athena climaxed.

"Athena!!" Bobby yelled. Her release triggering his.

A satisfied tangle of limbs, the pair drifted off for a post sex nap.

  
"Bobby." Athena nudged him. "Wake up."

"I'm up." Bobby opened his eyes.

"You need to go." She held the covers around her body. "My kids are going to be home from school soon and you can't be here."

"Right." Bobby nodded. He got up and go dressed. He came back over to the bed and kissed Athena. "See around." He said unsure where this left them.  
Athena smiled and nodded in response. 

As soon as Athena heard the door shut she flopped back down on the bed. She still felt elated from her time with Bobby. His talent, their chemistry made Athena feel amazing. She had no idea where this left them. They didn't talk about it. Was it a one and done kind of thing? Was it going to happen again? Athena hoped so! Shaking her head Athena got out of bed for a shower. She could think about if this was something and what it was later. Right now she was just going to enjoy it.


	145. Back to Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena thinks she ready to go back to work. Is she?

Athena stared out the kitchen window. She jumped when Bobby came up behind her.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly backing up. He felt bad for startling her.

"It's fine." She told him not turning her gaze away from the window. "I was just lost in my head and didn't hear you come in."

"You worried about today?" Bobby asked.

"Why would I be?' Athena finally looked at him.

Bobby shrugged. "First time back at the station."

"I'm just meeting with Elaine." Athena sipped her coffee. "I'm not actually going out in the field." Athena told him.

"It's a step." Bobby smiled encouragingly. Athena nodded and went back to staring out the window. Sure he wasn't going to get any more out of her Bobby quietly made breakfast.

  
Athena sat in the parking lot for several minutes. The last time she had walked into the station was at the start of her shift the night she had been injured. Athena didn't know what to expect or how to feel as she walked into the building. She scanned her badge and walked into the office section of the station. Athena walked over to her desk. The papers she remembered leaving had been taken. Someone else likely making sure they got finished and submitted while she was out. Athena smiled at the two pictures on her desk. One of Harry and May from a few years ago and one of the four of them on her and Bobby's wedding day.

Athena was relieved most people let her walk through without too much commotion. She knocked gently on Elaine's open door. "Captain."

"Athena come in." Elaine looked up. "Shut the door behind you." Athena refrained from commenting how they rarely had a good conversation that began with "Shut the door behind you.". She sat down opposite Elaine. "How are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm good." Athena didn't have much to say.

"I know you're looking forward to getting back out there, but understand there are protocols you need to go through. I know you already cleared your psych eval. You'll have to do a field recertification, but after that I see no reason why you can't get back into the field."

"Great." Athena nodded.

"Athena." Elaine pushed. "Are you sure you are ready for this? It's one thing to check all the boxes, but you have to be ready. It doesn't matter what a piece of paper says, if you're not feeling ready you don't have to do this yet."

"No I am." Athena told her. "I feel good. I want to be out there again. Wh-What I'm feeling is personal." Athena paused trying to gather her thoughts. "My husband has been nothing but supportive about me returnimg to work. My kids are too. But there is something in their faces I can't take back. It's not the knowing that I could get hurt or killed they knew that before. It's the guilt I feel for making them know how that feels."

  
Elaine just nodded as nothing comforting to say jumped to mind.

"I just need a little more time to prepare my family. I'm not sure they're ready."

"Take your time. You can go back into the field when you're ready." Elaine had a feeling Athena was projecting some of her feelings onto her family. 

"Thank you Captain."

"No worries Sargeant." Elaine stood signalling the end of the conversation. "I'll seek you Monday morning for desk duty. When you're ready, you can take the certification test."

"Thank you."

"Of course. It's nice to have you back Sargeant."

**

Bobby was suprised to see Athena when he walked in the door from his shift. He expected her to already be at work. "I thought you were going back to work today." Bobby dropped his duffle back and strode over to the couch. "Are you feeling okay?" He reached out to touch her forehead.

"I'm fine!" Athena snapped slapping his hand away.

Bobby looked horrified. "You're not fine." That much was obvious. "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm not sick!" She shouted getting up.

"Then why aren't you at work?" Bobby asked as nicely as he could but he was confused. 

"Urgh!" Athena whirled around and chucked the coffee cup she was holding at the wall behind him. 

"Woah!" Bobby ducked. He turned at the sound of the smashing mug. He turned back to Athena. "What was that for?!" Now he was angry. She had just thrown a cup at his head. "STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!!" Bobby yelled at her. "USE YOUR WORDS!!"

"I'M NOT READY TO GO BACK TO WORK!!" Athena yelled back. She noticed May and Harry standing at the top of the stairs looked down at her and Bobby. Athena huffed. "I scared the hell out of them!" She pointed to the kids. "You thought I was dead!" Athena pointed at Bobby. "How am I supposed to be okay going back to work after that?! How am I supposed to look you in the face and go back out there?! How are you so okay with it?!" Athena turned her back on them and covered her mouth with her hand as she cried.

Bobby hesistated a moment. He didn't know if she would throw something else at him if he tried to approach her. He glanced at Harry and May then walked over to Athena. "Don't fight me." He said wrapped his arms tightly around her. He stood holding her for a few minutes. He nodded his head and Harry and May came down the stairs and joined the family hug. "We're okay." He said aloud.

"I want to be. I try to be. But I just think about what you must be thinking and I…" She stopped.

"Mom," May smiled. "We love you. We are so proud of you and the work that you do. Of course we will worry about you."

"But you're a badass." Harry smiled. No one chided him for his language.

Athena looked up realizing Bobby hadn't said anything. "And what about you?"

"I want you to be happy." Bobby replied.

"Kids give us a minute." Athena said. Harry and May walked back to their rooms. "What are you really thinking?"

"I know what your career means to you. I know how hard you've worked to be where you are in your career. We don't talk about it very much but we both understand the realities of our jobs. Seeing it, hearing it, well that's much different than knowing it could happen. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to go back to work. I want you to if that's what you want. I don't want you to think I'll love you any more or any less for the choice you make. I've supported your choice to go back because I thought that's what you wanted. You weren't thrilled when I went back to work while still getting weekly radiation tests, but you let me. Why? Because you are also a first responder and you understand the job. I am going to worry about you out there because I love you and want you to be safe, but its no different than the worry I had before. We can't forget what happened to you. However that doesn't mean we don't want you to return to your job. We all just want to support the decision you make."

"I'm sorry I threw a cup at your head." Athena told him. 

"I'm just glad you have bad aim." Bobby teased.

"Promise you won't be mad for too long?" Athena asked.

"Oh I don't know." Bobby said lightly. "Now I have some leverage for when you bring up the fireplace." Bobby responded.

Athena smiled. "Well as soon as Michael builds us a real one, I'll stop bring it up. And," Athena stepped back into Bobby's arms, "think of you, me, romantic music, a little fire."

"That does sound nice." Bobby kissed her. "I need you to stop taking your anger out on me." Bobby told Athena seriously. "You are struggling with feelings you don't fully understand and that is hard, but I don't deserve what you are putting me through."

Athena nodded. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Bobby kissed the top of her head.


	146. The Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Mom you got a package." Harry walked in with the mail.

"Ooh!" Athena's face lit up. "I hope it is what I think it is."

"Did you order something?" Bobby asked.

"I did." Athena said in a sing song voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Athena opened it. Her smile widened. "It is what I thought it was." 

"A calendar." Harry look unimpressed.

May walked into the kitchen and spotted the cover of the calendar over her mom's shoulder. "Not just any calendar." May joined the conversation. "The LAPD hot firefighter calendar."

Bobby raised his eyebrows without saying a word.

"Don't look at me like that." Athena said to her family her eyes resting mostly on Bobby. "It's for charity."   
Harry smirked, May grinned, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Whose in it this year?" May walked around the table to get a better look st the calendar.

Harry shook his head and returned to his game boy on the couch in the living room. Bobby went back to cooking dinner. Athena laid the calendar down on the table to look at it with May. 

"Oh look at Buck with those puppies." May pointed to the month of March. "He looks more excited about the puppies."

Athena hummed turning the page to the next well sculpted man. "Mhm mhmm."

"He's fine." May agreed.

"Ooh." Athena flipped the page again. 

"I see why you like this calendar. It's very nice to look at." May grinned.

"Why do you think I get the calendar every year?"

"Because it's for charity." Bobby answered handing Athena the answer she used earlier and glaring in her direction.

Athena noticed something in his tone. She looked up and saw him looking sternly at her. "And its easy on the eyes." She added. Bobby cleared his throat. "Bobby," Athena teased. "Are you jealous?" May's head snapped up from the month June and she looked between the two adults. 

Bobby didn't say anything instead he turned his back to keep his eye on the stove. Athena caught May's eye.

"Is he mad?" May mouthed.

"Give us a minute." Athena mouthed back. She handed May the calendar to take with her.

Athena crossed the kitchen. She placed her hand on Bobby's back when she reached him. "Baby please don't be mad. It's just a calendar."

"I'm not mad Athena. I just don't like hearing you fawning over other guys. Do I need to point out you're old enough to be half of those boys' mothers?"

"Robert Nash." Athena folded her arms. "You are jealous."

"It makes me uncomfortable seeing my wife drooling over other guys." Bobby commented.

"I was not drooling." Athena gave her infamous glare.

"Could have fooled me." Bobby said shortly turning back to the stove. 

"I'm sorry you are upset." Athena went up on her tip toes and kissed Bobby's cheek. She left to give him space to cool down.

May looked up when Athena knocked on her open door. "Is Bobby okay?" She asked.

"He's a little upset but he'll cool down." 

"Sorry." May apologized.

"Sweetie you have nothing to apologize for." Athena walked in.

"I'm the one that wanted to see the calendar." May shrugged.

"May, it's fine." Athena assured her. "I didn't suspect Bobby would react that way either. Anyway I wanted to tell you about ten minutes till dinner."

"Okay." May nodded. 

Bobby's mood improved slightly for dinner but Athena could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not over it. Luckily the calendar didn't come up again over dinner. Athena embraced the conversation with Harry and May and the opportunity that the four of them had to have dinner together.

  
Athena hummed while she got ready for bed. She glanced over her shoulder into the bedroom. "You're quiet Captain." She turned back to the mirror to apply lotion to her face.

"Nothing to say." Bobby didn't look up from his book.

"Really?" Athena smiled. "Because I can hear you think all the way over here."

"Oh." Bobby didn't bite.

"Please, Bobby." Athena begged.

"Don't Bobby me." Bobby turned the page. "I've already explained my point. It's not funny." He added seeing her smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not laughing." Athena fixed her face. 

"But you are mocking me."

"Just a little." Athena admitted. Bobby huffed. "Hey." Athena walked over to the bed and plucked the book out of his hand. She straddling his waist, forcing Bobby to look at her.

"I was reading that." Bobby said with a straight face trying not to give away that he was enjoying his wife sitting on top of him. 

"I'm sorry for enjoying the hot LAFD firefighter calendar in your presence."

"That's supposed to be an apology?"

Athena shook her head, "No that was me making a statement. I love you Robert Nash. You make me feeling like the prettiest woman alive." She trailed her fingers down his chest. "You make me feel heard and listened to." She moved her hand back up his chest. "You can make my legs weak with a smile and bring me to my knees with a kiss." She kissed him. "You are my husband and my lover." Athena moved her hips against his. Bobby sucked in a sharp breath, his body reacted strongly.

Bobby moved his hands up her thighs. "I can also send you to your knees for an apology." Bobby teased. Then he watched as Athena climbed off the bed and knelt on the ground. His eyes widen, "Man I love you." He scramble to the edge of the bed and stood up.

Athena looked up at Bobby. She licked her lips seductively as she took him in her mouth. If Bobby wasn't fully hard, it would only be in a matter of seconds. 

"Fuck." He groaned. He closed his eyes. "Oh God Athena!" He felt his cock hit the back of her throat. "Don't stop." He gasped. "Oh Fuck!" Bobby moaned. His legs trembled as he tried to hold off. Athena gave him the signal. "Oh... AH!" Bobby moaned. He let out a silent yell wary that the kids were still upstairs. Bobby collapsed against the bed, partially hanging off the bed as his legs buckled. His breaths continued to come in heavy pants. 

Athena smiled up at Bobby, "Was that an acceptable apology, Captain?" She let "Captain" drip slowly from her lips. 

"The best." Bobby pulled her to her feet. "But I am not done with you."

"Do you have something else in mind?" Athena smiled as she moved to straddle him.

Bobby scooted back so he was actually sitting on the bed. "You beautiful Mrs. Nash." His hands slipped under her night gown and pulled down her panties.

"Mr. Nash what are you doing?" Athena stroked his hair.

"I think you have a good idea." He kissed her.

"I was thinking…" Athena trailed off as his lips trailed down her neck. "That maybe you wouldn't be so jealous if you had your own calendar." 

Bobby looked at Athena, "Is there a sexy woman of the LAPD calendar I don't know about? Because I don't need a calendar. I've got the sexiest woman on the force in my arms. 

"You're saying you wouldn't like to see a calendar with women with their LAPD shirt unbuttoned, their breasts spilling out of their shirt, cuffs dangl-Ahhh Bobby." Athena shuttered as two fingers penetrated her slick depths.

Bobby's mind filled with inappropriate thoughts of Athena on his desk. "I've already seen that. A gorgeous LAPD Sargeant has walked into my office several times and given me the exclusive LAPD strip tease." He pointed out. He kept stroking her depths curling his fingers and watching Athena gasp. Bobby found it hard to ignore his own raging erection as Athena continue to soak his fingers.

"Bobby." Athena whimpered trying to ride his fingers as he stopped touching her.

Bobby slid her off his lap and got behind her. Athena bent over the bed. Bobby entered her slowly at first. She was more than ready for him but he wanted to tease her. 

"Captain." Athena grabbed the comforter in her firsts. He thrusted into her several times to her delight.

Bobby growled. Athena was making it very difficult for him to stay patient. The noises coming from her were driving Bobby wild. "Shh!" Bobby chided her as she let out a loud cry. He could feel her body trembling under hers. 

"Wait." Athena made Bobby freeze.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She rolled onto her back. "I want you to be able to look at me when I come, and know you are the only man with the power to make me come undone."

If Bobby could love his wife anymore it was in that moment. Bobby had no words so he kissed her. He guided himself back inside her to finish what he started. He pulled his lips away in time to watch her orgasm rip through her. He felt her clenched around his length but he continued to pleasure her until he couldn't hold back. He felt Athena's arms around his neck. His lips found her to mouth the shouts he didn't want the kids to hear.

  
"This is why I don't need a calendar." Bobby said pulling out and laying on the bed beside Athena. 

"Oh?"

"I have you." Bobby kissed her cheek.


	147. Another Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Hey!" Athena climbed the the steps to the loft.

"Hey girl." Hen walked over to hug her, strategically blocking the video of the counter. Bobby took the time to shove something out of view.

"What's going on here?" She asked getting the sense she had walked in on something no one wanted her to know.

"Nothing just --" Bobby didn't need to think of an excuse because the alarm rang. They all turned and ran down the stairs. Bobby glanced skywards thanking whatever higher power that let the bell ring in the moment.

As they pulled out of the station Chimney spoke into the headset, "Cap, did you not tell your wife you were in the calendar this year?"

"I eh… it didn't come up." Bobby replied.

"You know she orders the calendar every year." Hen told him. 

"Letting her be surprised, nice Cap." Buck smiled.

"Not sure surprised was the response Hen was alluding to." Eddie said to Buck. 

"It's just for charity." Bobby shrugged. "Athena's not going to mind." He turned to look over his shoulder at the crew. "I don't want to hear a single word or the hint of a word about this until the calendar goes out next week. Got it?." He watched them nod.

**  
"Mom it's calendar season!" May came in waving a package over her head.

"Maybe we should wait till tonight." Athena said glancing at Bobby. He would be leaving in a few hours for the night shift. She remembered his reaction last year. While it ended with some hot sex, she did feel bad that it had upset him.

"No go ahead." He said a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Bobby, what are you thinking?" Athena's lips twitched into a smile. There was a look in his eyes that Athena couldn't guess. She could tell he was hiding something but she didn't know what.

"It's for charity." He replied smoothly.

Athena opened the calendar. Bobby kept a straight face as she looked at him suspiciously. Athena flipped to January not spending much time looking at the cover photo with all the men who were featured in the calendar. She preferred to enjoy the pictures that accompanied each month.

Bobby turned his back, returning to the sink to clean his snack plate. He smiled waiting to hear Athena's reaction.

"Bobby!" May's screeched told Bobby they made it to June. "Omg!!"

"What?" Bobby heard Harry's voice. Evidently he had left his room at the sound of May's squeal. 

Bobby gave it another few seconds before he walked into the living. Harry was leaning over the couch looking at the calendar over May's shoulder. Athena face looked flushed.

"You didn't tell us you were in the calendar." May said. Bobby just shrugged. 

"Mr. June." Athena said slowly pulling her eyes from the picture to look at Bobby.

Bobby forced himself not to react, well aware his stepchildren were right there. He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Nash." He said back to her. 

Athena let her eyes go back to the calendar picture of her husband shirtless. Suspenders holding up incredibly tight pants and... "Robert Nash you didn't." Athena turned red as she ripped the calendar from May's hands make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.   
She turned the picture towards him to see. "Really?'

Bobby looked unfased. "The theme this year was farm animals."

"You had to pick that one?"

"I thought you'd of all people would understand."

"It's a rooster." Harry pointed out. "I don't get it."

"The night I first met your mom I dropped a rooster in her arms."

"And walked away." Athena added still a bit upset about that.

"I thought it'd be an inside joke. You'd see the rooster in the picture and know I was thinking of you." Bobby smiled.

Athena walked into her bedroom and returned with a twenty dollar bill. "May go take your brother for ice cream. I need to have a private conversation with Bobby." Neither May nor Harry said anything. May took the money and the kids walked out the door. Athena turned to Bobby as soon as she heard the door lock.

"Was that necessary?" Bobby was amused but also shocked.

"Well did you want them to hear sex noises?" Athena spoke bluntly.

"What? No." Bobby replied.

"Then it was necessary."

"Athena wh-" Bobby didn't have time to reply, instead he had to catch Athena as she tried to jump into his arms. "You're lucky we didn't both tumble to the ground." He took a step back to catch himself.

Athena locked her legs around Bobby's waist. "It would have saved us time. We've got to get horizontal at some point."

Bobby stared at Athena. He was completely taken aback by her behavior. "What has gotten into you?"

Athena lowered herself to the ground and went to grab the calendar. "How did you expect me to react when I opened the calendar to see my husband shirtless, his pants leaving nothing to be imagined but everything to be desired, and a cock craddled in his arm. She turned back to Bobby, "I was definitely thinking about a cock and it wasn't this one." She pointed to the bird. "I am hot and horny for my husband. Are you just going to stand there or do something about it Mr. June?"

"Oh I'm definitely going to do something about it" Bobby reached out and wrapped Athena in his arms.

Athena gasped in surprised as Bobby pulled her flush against him. Before she could catch her breathe Bobby's lips were on hers. 

"Bobby!" Athena moaned when they broke for air. Her fingers grazing the back of his neck.

Bobby slid his hands down to her ass. He started walking her back towards the bedroom. Athena reached behind her to lock the door when the got inside their room. Athena couldn't take her hands off her husband. The feel of his large biceps made her weak in the knees. The imagine of his tight pants from the calendar at the forefront of her mind, until Bobby's tongue slipped across her lips. Athena parted her lips and Bobby's tongue dueled with hers.

Athena pulled off Bobby's shirt and raked her fingers down his chest. Her nails dug into his back as he tugged gently on her lip. Athena felt her clit throbbing, already demanding attention. Athena's patience was waring thin. 

"Fuck, I need you." Athena groaned reached for the zipper on his jeans. 

Bobby reached out and stilled her hands. He punned her hands to the door, pressing his body against hers as he did so. Athena whimpered and squirmed trying to get her hands free. Bobby let her hands go. Smugly he looked at her. He had her in the palm lf his hand and Athena knew it. Athena was not beneath begging if it came to that. She heard Bobby suck in a sharp breath as her hand brushed over his desire. Maybe begging wouldn't be necessary.

Bobby reached for Athena's pants while he wiggled out of his. Instead of removing her pants, Bobby pushed her panties aside. "Athena." Bobby moaned. She was incredibly slick. Three fingers easily slid inside her.

"Ahh!" Athena moaned. She threw her arm around Bobby's neck for support. "Bobby yes!!" She cried out thrusting her hips into his hand. "Oh God! Bobby!!" Athena came quickly soaking Bobby's fingers.

"I've got you." Bobby made sure Athena stayed upright. He helped pull her pants down knowing they'd need to be washed anyway. He smirked at the evidence of her desire soaked in her panties. "A picture did this?" He teased holding them up.

Athena took them from him and droped them on the ground with the rest of their clothes that had been shed. "In part. But you did most of it." She pulled his lips down to hers. As great as her orgasm had been, she needed more from her husband. She pulled Bobby over to the bed. "You know that rooster was clever."

"I know." Bobby's eyes sparkled. He didn't know what he expected of Athena's reaction to the calendar but it wasn't exactly kick the kids out of the house for sex, not that he was complaining.

"I have no problem with you doing the calendar but selfishly I don't want to share my husband with anyone. You know there will be other women drooling over your picture."

"But you're the only one who actually gets the Mr. June experience." Bobby flirted, his hand traveling up her thigh. "And if you'll stop talking now I can give you the Mr. June experience before the kids get back."

"That wasn't it?" Athena grinned. Even as she said it she spread her legs.

"Not even close." Bobby kissed Athena and gently leaned her back on the bed.

Bobby!" Athena drew out his name as he slowly entered her. 

"Ooahh." Bobby moaned thrusting a bit deeper.

"Yes." Athena encouraged. She ran her fingers through his hair. She spread her legs wider as Bobby prepared to enter her fully. "Bobby ahhh!" Athena cried out.

"Athena!" Bobby pounded into her. "Baby!"

"Oh fuck yes!!" Athena arched her back. This was exactly what she had been needing since she flipped the calendar to June. Athena panted heavily, her hips meeting his with each thrust. Bobby grunted picking up the pace. "Oh..oh Bobby. Fuck! Oh."

"Come on Athena." Bobby moaned. Athena clenched around Bobby's cock. "Athena!!" Bobby yelled releasing himself. He felt Athena's nails scrape his back as Athena cried out his name too.

"Oh baby." Bobby panted slowly pulling out.

"I think I'm going to hang the calendar up over there and it's going to be June all year long." Athena remarked still sprawled on the bed. 

Bobby chuckled. "Let's keep the calendar on the right month so no one gets confused, but it can be June whenever you want. All you got to is look at me." He flashed her a wide smile.

"I won't complain about that." Athena stroked his cheek.


	148. Another Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice drops by for a surprise visit.
> 
> Set after 2x15 (the bank heist episode) but before the finale.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby walked to the door unsure who would be knocking. His team had the day off so his first thoughts jumped to one of them.

Bobby opened the door to find the last person he expected on the other side. "Beatrice." He didn't bother to hide his surprise, but did try to keep his hostility in check. "What- um- Athena didn't tell me you were coming." He stammered.

Beatrice waved away his comment. "It's alright." She walked into the house.

"Athena isn't here right now. She's at work." Bobby pulled his phone to send a text to his fiancée. 

"You're here." Beatrice replied.

"Harry and May are with Athena this week and they will be home soon from school. I don't work today so I'm here." He said not entirely sure what to make of her comment.

Beatrice walked around the kitchen to get herself a glass of ice tea knowing her daughter always kept a pitcher of tea in the fridge.

Bobby texted Athena: Is there something you forgot to tell me??

Athena replied almost instantly: No, why?

Bobby: Your mother is here. Yes, I do mean here…in your house. Why didn't you tell me she was visiting???

Bobby glanced down at his phone waiting a reply. 

"Do you want a glass?" Beatrice asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Bobby said looking up. He looked back down as his phone vibrated. "Hello." He picked up the call from Athena.

"Momma is at the house?" Athena's shocked voice told him she really did have no idea.

"You want to talk to her?" Bobby asked.

"Is that my baby girl?" Beatrice walked over with two glasses of iced tea. She put one on the table and took Bobby's phone in her free hand. "Athena."

Bobby took his glass and tried not to listen too intently to the conversation. His instincts were still in over drive from the last time Beatrice was here. The way she spoke to Athena still made his blood boil. He didn't care if she was his future mother-in-law, Beatrice was way out of line and Bobby was not over it. 

"She wants to talk to you." Beatrice handed the phone back to Bobby as sat at the table.

"Bobby," Athena wanted to confirm it was him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You going to be good till I get home?"

"Kids will be home in a bit. We'll have dinner ready when you get here."

"That's not what I asked." Athena noted.

"I know. I'll see you later. I love you." Bobby didn't amswer her question because he had no idea how. He didn't know what was going to happen in the few hours before Athena got home.

"Bo-" Athena tried to say more but he hung up. She stared at her phone. Athena sighed heavily. What was her mother doing dropping by without warning? She could handle Beatrice, but she was worried about Bobby. Bobby could go toe to toe with Beatrice if their first encouter was anything to go off of, but Athena still worried. Beatrice always seemed to know what to say to hurt someone the deepest and that was what Athena was worried about.

Bobby cleared his throat and sat down. Awkward silence descended. The pair sat in silence for quite a while neither knowing what to say.

"You don't like me." Beatrice said breaking the silence.

"You haven't given me any reason to." Bobby retorted. "You judged me from the moment you met me without even bothering to get to know me." He ignore the eyebrow raise from Beatrice. "I haven't forgotten what you said about Athena the last time you were here."

"That had nothing to do with you."

"I think it did. I think it had everything to do with me and you were trying to take it out on her." Bobby sipped his tea. He tried to cool off. He knew Afhena would want him to just keep it together until she could divert the attention when she got hone. But that was the point. Bobby didn't want Athena to have to throw herself in the crossfire.

"I don't know what your problem is." Beatrice's temper started to flair. "You don't know half the story. I know what's best for my daughter."

"Respectfully I don't think you do." Bobby shot back. "You don't even try to understand her job or her life. You try to bring her down every chance you get. Athena knows you don't approve of her career or her choice in men." Bobby couldn't help add, "but you make no effort to meet her halfway and that hurts her more than anything. Maybe you could be happy for her."

"You don't get it. You can't." Beatrice pointed out. She knew things she knew Athena didn't share with anyone. Bobby opened his mouth to say something but Beatrice beat him to it. "I'm not talking about loss or tragedy. You don't know what it is like for a Black woman."

"No I don't." Bobby admitted. "But I see it. I see the looks when we're in public. The looks when we take the kids to dinner or when Athena and I walk down the street. I see it. I wish there was something I could do about it but there isn't."

"It's not about you. It's about Athena. She doesn't ever consider the consequences of her actions. She makes decisions and then is suprised when her life blows up. She has never learned. First she dropped out of law school, then she married a gay man, now she wants to marry a white man." Beatrice looked at Bobby as if her point was perfectly clear.

Bobby had several things he wanted to say in response but he remained silent as he heard the front door open.

"Bobby!" Harry called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Bobby got up to fix a snack. He needed to bring the temperature of the room down. He and Beatrice had gotten heated but now the kids were home he had to try to act like everything was okay.

"Grandma B!" Harry ran to hug her. He turned and yelled over his shoulder, "May, Grandma B is here!"

"Grandma?!" May called out from her room. 

"Kitchen!" Harry yelled back.

May appeared a few moments later. "Grandma, momma didn't tell us you were coming. When did you get here?" She looked at Bobby knowing he had been at the house most the day.

"Oh a little while ago." She replied. She turned the attention back to the kids by asking them about their days.

The four of them sat around the table after snack. Beatrice read her book and May worked quietly on her homework at one end and Bobby watched Harry while he did his math homework at the other end, occasionally checkinf a problem or helping. Bobby didn't say anything more to Beatrice. 

  
"I'm home!" Athena greeted her house. As she shut the door behind her she took a breath preparing herself to face Beatrice. 

"Hi mom." Harry and May said in unison when she walked in. 

"Hello babies." She replied hugging each of them. She walked over to Beatrice. "Hi momma." Bobby noticed Athena looked a little stiff as she embraced Beatrice. Athena's face softened as she turned to greet Bobby. "Hello Captain." She smiled when she reached him.

"Sargeant." Bobby's eyes sparkled as he bent down to kiss her. 

"Smells good." She leaned over to see what he was cooking. She felt Bobby's arm go around her waist. When she heard May ask Beatrice something she whispered quietly to Bobby. "You okay?"

"Fine." Bobby said tensely. 

"Bo-" Athena tried to say.

"Let's not do this now." Bobby said quietly. "Let's just try and get through dinner."

Athena walked back towards the table to help get it ready to serve dinner. Dinner was going okay until Harry asked Bobby a question.

"Have you heard from Chief Alonzo yet?" 

"Not yet kiddo. These things take time." Bobby replied. He and Athena had explained to the kids why Bobby was suspended a few days after it had happened.

"But you've already been suspended for two weeks." May added. "I don't get it."

"Oh boy." Athena muttered before taking a generous gulp of wine. 

"You got yourself suspended Bobby?" Beatrice spoke up. She was a bit surprised nobody had told her sooner.

May turned to Athena with a deer in the headlights expression. She didn't know Beatrice didn't know, and now that can of worms was open.

"Momma." Athena said in a warning voice. "There was just a misunderstanding."

"Is that what you call it?" Beatrice looked down the table at Bobby and Athena. "Because from what I heard your fiancée and ex-husband tried to break into a vault." She had heard the story about the heist on the news but hadn't heard about Bobby's suspension. 

"To save two people trapped inside." Bobby added firmly.

"And the fire team was cleared of any involvement in the heist. The bank manager was actually the one responsible." Harry said to Beatrice.

"If the team was cleared and you are their captain why weren't you cleared?" Beatrice focused in on Bobby.

Athena finished the glass of wine. She dabbed her lips with her napkin regretting drinking her wine that fast. It was definitely going to her head. 

"We all got interrogated as part of the investigation and LAPD probed into my past. They found out about the circumstances under which I left Minnesota. LAFD is now doing their own investigation."

"Are they going to find anything?" Beatrice didn't know what to think. 

"No." Athena cut in. "The report of the fire in Minnesota cleared Bobby of any liabilty. It was the Minnesota department that erased any connection to the incident when they helped him get the position here." Athena took another bite of food. She could hold her alcohol but urgh she had drank that wine fast. "LAFD is not going to find anything and Bobby will be back to work soon."

Beatrice eyed both of them then returned to her dinner. May jumped in with a story about school directing Beatrice's attention. Athena remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Bobby said very little. After cleaning up Harry pulled out a game for the five of them to play. 

Beatrice played for a little bit then went to bed. It wasn't very late but she was jet lagged and was ready for bed. A while later Bobby announced it was time for him to leave. Athena got up to walk him out.

"How was your day?" Bobby asked her.

"Not bad." Athena shrugged. "I'm more interested in yours."

"Breatrice arrived about half an hour before the kids got home from school. We talked."

"That doesn't sound good." Athena pointed out hearing something off in his voice. 

"Honestly I don't know what to say about it Athena. I tried to stand up for you and prove myself, but I'm not sure how well it went."

Athena closed her eyes a moment. "Bobby, you just got to let momma be momma."

"No." Bobby replied. "I'm not going to watch her treat you like this."

"Baby." Athena put a hand on his face. "I love you. My relationship with momma isn't going to change. I'm just trying to get through her visit with as little fighting and hurt feelings as possible. Please do the same."

Bobby searched Athena's eyes before replying. "Okay. I'm sorry I upset you." He hugged her.

"It's okay." Athena squeezed him back. Every fight with her momma hurt her more than she would ever let on. Athena didn't try to cause trouble with Beatrice but couldn't stand quietly by if she tried to attack her life. "I missed you." She brought his lips down to hers.

Bobby kissed her several times before responding. "I missed you too."

"Bobby." Athena whispered grazing the nape of his neck with her fingernails. She looked up at him with a smile. He had her pinned between his body and his truck. 

"What?" He asked her, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Nothing " Athena shook her head, her smile widening.

"I am hopelessly in love with you Athena Carter and I will be her son-in-law whether she accepts it or not."

"I don't need her approval." Athena whispered against his lips. Sure a piece of her would love to have her momma's blessing but she knew not to hold her breathe.

"Baby I have never known you to seek anyone's approval." Bobby's hands explored her curves. 

Athena whimpered. "Bo-Bobby." Just his touch could light her body on fire. She pulled his lips down to hers capturing his lips in a firey kiss, hoping to show him what his hands were doing to her.

"Athena." Bobby gasped when they broke for air. His eyes shining. "You are something."

"You're pretty special yourself Captain." Athena bit her lip. She tried to kiss him again.

"Thena, what are you doing?" He took a small step back putting some space between them. It wasn't that he was enjoying her advances. Bobby just didn't understand why she dropping such obvious hints in the driveway.

"I thought it was clear." She replied.

"It is." Bobby assured her. "I'm just not sure why, like right now."

Athena sighed. "Because I need feel something and forget about everything else just for a minute."

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked. Athena nodded enthusiastically. "Get in the back seat."

"Oh, thank you Bobby." Athena opened the door and jumped in.

Athena was already working her pants down as Bobby climbed in and shut the door. She pulled Bobby down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Athena ground her hips impatiently against Bobby's cock. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned his throbbing member straining to be released from his pants. 

Athena reached for his pants. Bobby dropped his lips to his favorite spot on Athena's neck, eliciting a very pleasurable sound from Athena's lips. 

"Bobby." Athena moaned. "Ooh!"

Bobby began entering slowly but Athena had other thoughts. She grabbed his hips and thrusted herself down his shaft.

"Athena!" Bobby gasped. But he picked up his pace.

For several minutes the only sounds were their bodies moving together, and the noises of their love making.

"Thank you Bobby." Athena panted her legs still around his waist. "I need that."

"I think I like this side of you." Bobby said playfully. "Felt like we were two horny teenagers trying to get laid in the back seat of a car."

"If only you were as willing with the fire truck."

Bobby chuckled. "No way we would not get caught. Also, I have to ride in that. My team has to sit back there. It would reak of sex."

"I know." Athena kissed his check. The idea of getting it on in the fire truck was a fantasy that she would love to try, but understood how it would be virtually impossible to get away with. She unwound her legs signalling she was ready to get up. "We should do this more often. It was hot." She buttoned her pants. Athena looked at Bobby. "But seriously, I needed this tonight."

"I know." Bobby kissed her. She already looked so much more relaxed. "Let me know you need another booty call while your mom is here."

"Booty call? I hardly call this a booty call. You were already here."

"That may me so, but you know how to reach me." Bobby helped her down from his truck. He tried to flattened her hair. "Call me if you need anything, dinner, a buffer, a booty call." He teased.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Point taken Captain."

"See you tomorrow Sargeant." He pulled her in for a final good night kiss.

"Goodnight Bobby."

"You were outside a while." May commented.

"Bobby and I were talking." Athena turned to make herself some tea.

"Oh is that why there's a hickie on your neck?" 

Athena whirled around at the sound of Beatrice's voice. Her hand shot up to the spot on her neck where she knew Bobby's lips had marked her. "I thought you went to bed."

"I decided I wanted some tea." Beatrice smirked over her mug.

"What's a hockey?"

"Hickie." May corrected smirking as Athena lowered her hand. "It means-" she started to explain, but Athen cut her off.

"Bobby kissed my neck. That's all." Athena said with finality. She looked between the other two women wordlessly telling them not to say another word about it. "Now it's a school night so off to bed." She ushered Harry and May out of the kitchen. 

"Night!" Harry called over his shoulder.

Athena twirled the string on her tea bad as she brought her cup over to the table. Beatrice had a look on her face. "Momma please." She begged not wanting to get into the fact that she an Bobby obviously shared alot more than words outside. The look on Beatrice's face confirmed she had a pretty goodnidea of what had gone on outside.

"I was just going to say I'm glad Bobby can please you in a way Michael never could."

"Momma." Athena blushed shocked by nature of her mother's comment.

"Really Athena." Beatrice said completely unfazed. "Given Michael's…preference, it isn't hard to figure out that you haven't been appreciated the way a woman should. Clearly Bobby does it for you."

"Yes, yes he does." Athena sipped her tea and avoided Beatrice's gaze. She definitely didn't want to go into details about her sex life with her mother. Clearly Beatrice could figure it out by the evidence on Athena's neck.

"Well that's something." Beatrice got up from the table.

"Wait momma." Athena stopped her as she walked by. Athena didn't know what to say. She didn't quite understand what Beatrice was saying.

"Athena, baby, I'm just saying you deserve a man who can take care of your needs."

"Thank you Momma." Athena said not entirely sure how the conversation hadn't gotten here, but she wasn't going to question it.


	149. A Firetruck Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early dating story involving the firetruck.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby stopped and stared. He had caught sight of Athena and wasn't able to pull his eyes from her. Athena's back was to him so she couldn't see him staring. Bobby felt his body react and his eyes drifted down to her her ass. His thoughts went to the night before when her body had been molded against his. Bobby groaned quietly his thoughts stirring a reaction.

Athena turned around feeling eyes on her. She flushed when she saw it was Bobby. She pulled her sunglasses down and walked over to him. Bobby watched her hips sway. Athena was very aware of his eyes on her.

"Captain." She said quietly.

"Sargeant." Bobby flashed a grin.

"You can't do that." She told him.

"Do what?" 

"Stare at me like that." Athena replied. 

"I can't help it." Bobby told her. "You take my breath away."

"You can't do this in public. You know this." Athena said in a warning tone. If anyone else caught his gaze it would be obvious they were more than friends.

"If we snuck off no one would know." Bobby didn't know what caused him to say it… actually he did. It was the gorgeous woman standing before him in a uniform that hugged all her curves. He was always able to stay professional at work but his desire for her was testing all his patience.

Athena raised her eybrows. "Are you suggesting what I think you are."

"Tell me what you think I'm suggesting I'll let you know." Bobby challenged.

Athena glanced around confirming no one could over hear them. "I think you are suggesting we sneak off for a quickie in the middle of a call."

"What do you say Sargeant?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can't be serious. My car is covered with cameras and the ambulamce is a no go. Someone could open the door to the truck at any time."

"Are you saying you wouldn't be turned on by me taking you in the truck?"

She absolutely would be and her body betrayed her feelings. She sucked in a breath loud enough for Bobby to hear. She felt a wetness between her legs, the thought of Bobby doing her anywhere was a turn on. Getting hot and heavy in the truck, well that made Athena weak in the knees. The thrill of the secrecy, the risk of being caught, and of course the ecstacy of an orgasm to top it off.

Bobby sensed her actually considering it. A rush of excitement raged through him. His body reacted accordingly. He took a side step hiding his body behind Athena's so if anyone looked their way they wouldn't be able to the the unmistakable buldge in his pants. "I can have you in and out in under 5 minutes." Bobby promised.

"Is that a challenge?" Athena asked.

"It's a promise." He confirmed. Bobby glanced down at himself.

Athena took the hint and let her eyes drift down his body. She bit her lip. Seeing his erection strained against his work pants was almost as much of a turn on as seeing it in the flesh. That was the last straw for her. She couldn't resist his manhood now, not when it was so erect just waiting for her consent. Another wave of desire moistened Athena's underwear. The thought of him inside her was enough for her body to prepare itself accordingly for Bobby's cock. 

"Five minutes max." Athena said firmly. "Do not even think about marking my skin anywhere my uniform won't cover. Shirts stay on. No talking."

"Deal." Bobby agreed to her terms. Her reached for his radio. "I want a 10-7 sweep." He commanded. 

"What does that mean?" She had never heard that before.

"I just guaranteed we wouldn't be interrupted for 5 minutes. Clocks ticking Sargeant." He pulled open the door and she jumped in. After checking no one was in view Bobby hopped in shutting the door behind him.

Athena reached for Bobby's belt with every intention of cutting to the chase. Usually Bobby liked to tease her, show her what pleasure her body held, but right now he let Athena take control. 

"Athenna." Bobby moaned. He thrusted his cock in her hand and she stroked his shaft. 

Athena pushed Bobby onto the seat and straddled him. "No talking." She reminded him before silencing him with her lips. She reached behind her grabbing the headrest as leverage as she ground her hips against his. Bobby found it hard to remain silent with her hand moving up and down his shaft. 

Bobby reached for Athena's pants. She helped pulled them down just far enough to be out of the way. Bobby's fingers carassed her inner thighs. The product of her desire running down her thighs showed Bobby she was more than ready for him.

Athena grabbed Bobby's shoulders as she sank down on him. Bobby heard a very satisfied moan from Athena's lips. He seized her hips and took control. "Oh Captain!" Athena moaned. A part of Athena couldn't believe she agreed to this but- "Oh God!" She cried out. -Bobby was blowing her mind. Each time he pulled Athena down his length he thrusted his hips roughly against hers. Athena didn't take the time to look around the cab of the truck, but it thrilled her knowing they definitely shouldn't be doing this. 

She looked down into Bobby's eyes. "Don't stop." Athena gasped. She dropped her lips to his. Athena was all but certain someone would hear the scream she was about to release if she didn't press her lips to his. 

Feeling Athena's body shake only spurring Bobby to go harder. He felt Athena's hands tighten on his arms as he clenched around him. Bobby panted heavily so close to his own release a few more thrust and he buried himself a final time inside her. Athena moaned into Bobby's ear as she felt him come. Bobby breathed heavily his heart pounding in his chest. 

As Athena climbed off Bobby she felt a mix of their love making running down her thighs. "I think I need to go back to the station for a shower." She commented fastening her belt again. 

"Me too." Bobby grinned tucking himself back into his pants. He grabbed a clorox wipe from package on the floor and wiped the seat thoroughly. "So Sargeant, was that acceptable for you?"

"I don't know," Athena teased glancing at her watch. "That was 7 minutes by my count Captain."

"Do you want me to take two minutes back?" He asked

"No." Athena kissed him. "But maybe we could practice to get that time down."

"There's an idea." Bobby's eyes sparkled. "Shall we start now?"

Athena swatted his chest. "Nice try." She opened the door and jumped down. "See you later Captain Nash." She said as she walked away taking care to sway her hips knowing Bobby was watching.

Bobby shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Alright team." He said into his radio. "Are we ready to roll out?"

"Copy Cap." Chimney replied. 

"Okay load up. Rolling out in 2 minutes." Bobby jumped down to get a final recap before they left the scene. 


	150. Different Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena find themselves on opposite sides of an issue... can they reconcile their differences?  
** warning: discussion of abortion may be triggering 
> 
> ** Author's Note: I did my best to be respectful and keep each character true to their beliefs. 
> 
> And can I just say wow we made it to chapter 150!!

"Urgh." May dropped her phone onto the table.

Athena and Bobby shared a glance over the stove before Bobby spoke.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Darius is being a butthead." May rolled her eyes. "We had a fight."

"About what?" Bobby asked. "Wait, do I want to know?"

"We're doing presentations on social issues and we're arguing about criminal justice reform."

"Well there's alot of different opinions and policy ideas in that realm." Athena joined the conversation.

"But he doesn't get it. How can he not see-"

Bobby interrupted her. "May you aren't going to agree on every issue with every person, even the person you are dating. There are plenty of things your mother and I don't agree on." Bobby went on. "But we respect the other's opinion and we've talked about why we feel the way we do about certain things."

"You fight about who forgot to empty the dishwasher or who put the empty milk carton in the fridge. That's not the same thing." May pointed out.

"We disagree on plenty, we just usuay don't have these discussions in front of you and your brother."

"Name one thing you disagree on." May challenged.

"Abortion." Bobby replied almost immediately naming the first thing that came to mind. By this point Harry had stopped setting the table and was now listening intently.

It was easy for May to figure out what side of that argument Bobby was on because she knew how Athena felt about the issue. "You don't believe in abortion?" May looked appalled. "How?"

Bobby remained calm, "I believe life begins at conception."

"So women should be forced to carry babies?"

Bobby shook his head. "I didn't say that. I believe abortion is wrong."

May just stood staring completely forgetting about how the conversation started, now solely focused on this. "So if mom got pregnant and didn't want to keep the baby what would you do? Call her a murderer?"

"Okay, enough!" Athena silenced the room and effectively putting an end to the conversation. While Athena appreciated May's interest in talking about social and political issues, she was bullheaded in her positions. She quickly saw this discussion going bad.

May knew that tone. Athena meant for there to be no more talk on the issue. "But Bobby said you two disagree on this issue. Mom, do you support abortion?" May asked determined to at least make a point about whether they actually agree or disagree about things.

"I support a women's right to choose. It is a discussion between a woman and her doctor and not a conversation we are going to have at the dinner table." Athena said bringing dinner to the table.

Once the kids were in bed and Bobby and Athena had retired to their room for the night. Bobby brought it up. 

"I want to talk about what happened before dinner."

Athena's head snapped up from the sink. She stuffed Bobby's face. They already knew where the other stood on this issue. Athena wasn't sure why it warranted a conversation but was willing to hear him out. "Okay. What about it?" She walked over to the bed so they didn't have to shout across the room talk.

"I know we don't plan on getting pregnant."

"Bobby the likelihood is incredibly small." Athena reminded him. At her age the chances of getting pregnant are as close to zero as they could be.

"I know which is why we don't usually use any protection." Bobby reasoned. "But if by some Grace of God you got pregnant, I want you to know I would support you decision but I would absolutely be against abortion."

"What does that mean?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want, but I wouldn't be able to actively support your decision if you decided to terminate. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to be there. I love you and I support you, but I would not play a part in killing a life we created."

"Oh that makes me feel so good. Glad to know you'd have my back, partner." Athena bit out sarcastically.

"Hey." Bobby reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Athena you've known my position on this for a while. You cannot say you're surprised."

"I'm not. I just thought you'd have a different opinion of your wife."

"What? I would fight harder for that life." Bobby felt a tug in his gut. The thought of Athena considering terminating a life they created made him sick.

"So what would happen if I made that choice?" Athena asked.

"You're not pregnant so it doesn't matter." Bobby responded. "You're not pregnant right?" Bobby became uneasy when she didn't say anything.

"No I'm not." Athena said shortly.

"Thena, baby you can't be upset at me for having an opinion."

"I'm not. That's not it." Athena told him.

"Then what it is?" Bobby was able to take hold of her hand without her pulling it away. 

"I… I dont want you to have to choose like that. But I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bobby gently prodded her.

"For not knowing what I would do. If, as you said, by the Grace of God we got pregnant, I can't tell you what I would. I can't put your mind at ease. I can't tell you I would absolutely keep that child…" she trailed off. "And now I'm terrified it would tear us apart. I can't see how you would forgive me for that. I think it would destroy us."

"Hey now." Bobby lifted her chin so he could look at her. "Don't go down that rabbit hole."

"How can I not?" Athena sighed. "This is a big issue Bobby."

"Athena it's been this way forever. You've known this."

"I know. I know. But hearing you say it is something else. I… I just need some time."

"Time for what?" Bobby's voice wavered not liking the sound of that.

"I don't know. Good night." Athena got into bed without another word on the subject. Bobby was left bewildered, not at all sure where this left them."

"Thanks for meeting me Hen." Bobby took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I never turn down a free coffee." Hen joked. "But it sounded important. What's going on?"

"Athena and I had a disagreement and I don't know where it leaves us?"

Hen looked surprised. It was hard for her to believe. "What was the disagreement about?"

"Abortion." Bobby answered.

Hen nearly spit her coffee across the table. "Athena's pregnant?!?!" 

"No!" Bobby was quick to say. "May made a comment about how Athena and I never seem to argue over anything serious. I told her we do but we also recognize the other's position and move on. She then asked for an example and I mentioned abortion...That's how it came up."

"Okay." Hen nodded following so far. "I know you two have different opinions about that."

"Well, apparently it's now an issue for Athena." Bobby sipped his coffee.

"How so? She's not pregnant so it isn't an issue."

"That was my point. But she's worried about the stability of our marriage if it were to happen. If I feel the way I do, how would we possibly get past it if she made that choice, knowing I would not be able to support her while she made it."

Hen set down her cup. "Well she has a point." Bobby tilted his head. Hen sighed. "Okay, let me just ask this... Would you be able to get past it?" 

"I don't know. I want to say yes. But unless it's actually facing me I don't knowing what I would do."

"So is it reasonable for Athena to be concerned?"

"No. Because she's making trouble out of nothing. There's no baby, so no need for her to be worried. I love her and I'm not going anywhere."

"Unless she has an abortion." Hen added.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what it sounds like." Hen shot back. "I know its not what your saying but it's what she is hearing regardless of what you are actually saying."

"Hen, I love her. She is my whole world. I will do anything to make her happy. But she can't ask me to change. I do not believe in abortion and that's not going to change for her. I don't know what else to tell her." 

"I know Bobby." Hen said gently. "I can't speak for Athena. I think she just needs to hear you explain that."

"Thanks Hen." Bobby said.

"I may not agree with you on the issue, but just because you don't agree doesn't mean your opinion shouldn't be heard. Your feelings matter too."

  
Athena looked up when she heard Bobby's keys rattle in the car key dish. Bobby came down the stairs and swooped down to kiss Athena. 

"You taste like coffee." Athena remarked.

"And you taste like you." Bobby grinned. He snagged another kiss.

"Come here." Athena pat the seat beside her on the couch. Bobby gave her a quizzical look. "I just want to talk. I'm not going to take your head off."

Bobby moved around the couch and sat down. "I have something to say too. What is it you want to talk about?" 

"I'm sorry I got upset and shut down last night. You have every right to have your own opinion. And I needed to be more respectful of that."

"Thank you." Bobby nodded. "I tried to be respectful, but I probably came off a bit harsh. I didn't mean to. I honestly was surpried by your behavior. I know this is a topic where we don't see eye to eye and it is a challenge, but that doesn't mean I'm going to burn down our whole relationship over it."

"But last night you said you wouldn't know what you would do."

"That's true." Bobby nodded again. "I know my opinion wouldn't change." Athena sighed and moved away from him. "But listen to me." Bobby said firmly. He closed the distance she had created. "You are my wife Athena. Our marriage vows matter. I can't tell you that I wouldn't be hurt or angry, but I can tell you I wouldn't give up on you, so don't you dare give up on me. Not now. Now when we are talking about something that hasn't even happened and that in all likelihood will not happen."

"Okay." Athena wiped tears from her eyes, Bobby's words hitting her right in the heart. "I promise I won't give up on you."

"Good, because you are stuck with me Athena Nash." Bobby kissed her as passionately as he dared knowing the kids were somewhere in the house although likely still sleeping.

"Thank you for being patient." Athena squeezed his hand. "Where's May?"

"Why?"

"Because I think we can give her a lesson in reconciling differences with a partner." Athena said getting up.


	151. The Red Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to chapter 112.
> 
> A trip to the beach and a familar swimsuit reminds Bobby and Athena of a day sparks flew before they were a couple. 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Do you remember the last time we were at this beach?" Bobby asked Athena as they spread out their beach blanket.

"I don't." Athena responded without looking up.

"My fiftieth birthday." Bobby said matter of factly. They had been to the beach since then but for whatever reason not this particular beach. Usually they just went to one a bit closer to home.

Athena turned and glanced at Harry and May splashing with Buck. She could hear the three of them laughing. She turned back to Bobby. "That was memorable."

"So you do remember?" Bobby grinned mischievously. He stood looking at her.

"What are you thinking about Captain?" She questioned the devilish look in his eyes.

"I'm trying to figure out how you didn't know how I felt about you that day. First there was your red bikini, then there were your hands rubbing sunscreen on my body." Bobby flirted.

"And then there was the tumble in the ocean." Athena finished. She definitely remembered that. The way he had held her against his body, the spark that both of them felt but neither acknowledged. She had dreams for weeks about how her body had reacted to being pressed against his. She remembered how innocent it had been but how intimate it had felt.

Bobby nodded, "Exactly." 

"So what are you trying to say Bobby?" She slowly pulled off her wrap revealing the same red bikini she had worn on that day.

Bobby groaned and bit his lip. "Mrs. Nash you're torturing me." 

Athena smiled seeing his reaction. "I know. If you behave you'll be rewarded later." Athena flirted. "Now do you think you can put sunscreen on my back without a full hard on?" She glanced down at his pants.

Bobby groaned again. "You are trying to make this hard for me."

"Maybe." Athena replied bending over to pull out the sunscreen. 

Bobby couldn't pull his eyes from her, this time having no shame that she caught him staring at her ass. "I have no control on how my body reacts to you." He responded to her eyebrow raise. Bobby took the suncreen from her when she handed it over.

"So that's a no." Athena laughed. She took a seat on the blanket.

"The good news is there's a cold ocean right there."

"But you'll have to get down to the water."

"Mrs. Nash," Bobby leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "It sounds like your implying my manhood is so impressive the whole beach would be able to tell."

"You flatter yourself." Athena rolled her eyes, but a blush creeped onto her cheeks. 

"Ha." Bobby's ego grew. "You know it's true." He didn't normally tout his size preferring to let his actions speak for him, but in this moment he couldn't help but tease Athena.

"Shut up and sunscreen my back." Athena ended the discussion. She rolled her eyes as she heard Bobby laugh. 

***

"Everyone takes a shower before they track sand all over the house!" Athena called out as the five of them walked back into the house. 

"I'll start on dinner in 45 minutes." Bobby added as he walked down the stairs towards their bedroom. 

"Okay." Was the chorused response from Buck, May, and Harry.

"45 minutes?" Athena questioned after the door was shut behind them. She didn't notice Bobby twist the lock. "It's not going to take us more than 20 minutes to shower and change."

"That leaves us 25 minutes." Bobby told her as he snaked his arms around her. "I've been very patient and I'm ready to show you just how much I appreciate you." Bobby slipped his hand inside her wrap and ran his hand down her side

Athena smiled at his touch. "I think you appreciate this suit more than me." She teased letting her wrap fall to the ground leaving her standing before him in her swimsuit. She watched his eyes hungrily roamed her body. "Yep, it's definitely the suit."

"It's the body in the suit." Bobby replied. He pushed her bottoms out of the way and stroked her.

"Bobby." Athena gasped her body instantly reacted to his touch. Bobby took a step closer to her. He loved hearing his name fall from her lips. "Oh yes!" She breathed, her eyes closing as she got lost in his touch. Bobby pushed her back onto the bed. "Bobby sand." She tried to complain as she felt him pull her bottoms off. 

Getting sand on the bed was the last thing on his mind. "It'll come off." He put her legs over his shoulders. He really didn't care about the sand. 

"Bo-oh fuck!" Athena moaned. She thrusted her hips up as Bobby slipped his tongue between her folds. 

Bobby pulled his lips away, sliding two fingers back inside her. He slowly pumped his fingers, "Do you want to keep talking about the sand?" 

"Nooo." Came the reply in a strangled moan. Any thought of sand getting on the bed was gone from her mind. Athena squirmed trying to get Bobby to touch her where she wanted him too. "Bobby. Urgh." She groaned.

Bobby enjoyed watching her struggle for a moment. "That's what I thought." Bobby smirked. He dropped his head between her legs again now ready to give her what she wanted.

Bobby massaged her clit between his lips. Athena's hips bucked widly. Athena whimpered feeling her release coming. Bobby plunged his tongue inside her as she came. Athena threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her yell. Her legs tightened around Bobby's neck. She wanted to scream with pleasure at his lips and tongue cleaning the mess they had created. Athena could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she came down from her orgasm. Her legs still shook slightly. 

Bobby pressed his lips to hers when her breath became more even. Athena wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist and rolled over on top of him. She rubbed herself over the large buldge in his pants. Bobby groaned at the tension building between them. His hands squeezed Athena's sides. He wanted to hold her there, but Athena had other plans. 

Athena smiled as she bent down to kiss Bobby. She could feel the tension between them. However she was enjoying teasing Bobby. She continued to rub against him. Bobby was able to get her where he wanted but the his shorts between them made it more frustrating for him. "Athena." Bobby moaned. He thrusted his hips trying to show Athena he was ready for her. But Athena was still content to make him wait a little longer. The noises Bobby was making trying to find pleasure in the friction was hot.

Bobby untied the back of Athena's swim suit top and pulled it off Athena's body. If Athena wasn't ready to give in, Bobby would be sure to have her begging for him in a few minutes. To his delight her nipples were already hard. Bobby rolled Athena under him. He pulled his lips from Athena's dropping his head down he took one hard nipple between his lips. Bobby could hear Athena panting heavily while his tongue swirled around one nipple then the next. She unwrapped her legs from his waist. Her legs spread apart under him when she knew she was adequately ready for him. The whimpers he heard from Athena told Bobby the throbbing between her legs was torturing her. And yes, Bobby knew how to make it stop. 

Bobby pushed down his shorts far enough to free his cock. "Athena." He saod quietly as he stroked his length. He wanted to keep the image of her spread wide under him etched in his mind. "That first day I saw you in that red bikini I couldn't even dream of this." He told her. "Having you as my wife is better anything I could have dreamed of. I love you."

"Bobby, I love you too." Athena carassed his cheek with her thumb. "I wore the swimsuit for you that day. Now that I know just how much you like it perhaps I'll wear it more. But it you don't shut up and fuck me I will burn it."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at her. It was no secret to him she could be fiesty in the bedroom, but clearly his momentary pause had struck a nerve. Athena squrmed beneath him. "Please." She begged. "I need you."

Even if his own body was screaming at him Bobby would have given into Athena just by the sound of her begging for pleasure she knew only he could give her. "Athena!" Bobby moaned sliding into her.

"Oh yes." Athena groaned her back arching. 

She raked her fingers up his back. Bobby braced himself as he started thrusting inside her. For the next several minutes their bodies danced a intimate tango they were now well versed in. As Bobby prepared himself for his release he reached between their body finding Athena's clit. As he quietly cried out her name his fingers worked diligently until he felt Athena's body writhe beneath his. 

"This was why the extra 25 minutes was necessary." Bobby said slowly getting off Athena. 

"It was well spent." Athena agreed. She rolled her eyes as Bobby laughed. "Now we really do need that shower. You better hope I don't get an infection from getting sand up in places it shouldn't be." Athena said getting up. 

"It's not my fault." Bobby followed her.

"Maybe not," Athena conceded. "But if I get a UTI or something you will hear about it AND it'll mean no sex for a while." She turned to get into the shower.

Bobby jumped in behind her. "I will personally make sure you are sand free."

Athena kissed him. "I thought you'd say that."


	152. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the season 1 finale. A predating story.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"What do you want Athena?" He asked her, his voice husky with desire.

"You." Athena whispered back looking into his eyes.

Bobby broke into a grin. "I know that. But tell me what exactly you want." His hand trailed up her thigh as he spoke, "I want to hear you tell me what you want."

Athena reached for his hand that was stroking her thigh. She guided his thumb up to her clit. "I want you to touch me here."

Bobby watched Athena while he began rubbing her clit. "Like this?" 

Athena gasped. She had never felt anything like this."Oh Bobby! Right there!" Athena cried out her toes curling. She huffed in frustration. He was teasing her. "Bobby please!" She groaned. "I need… I need to feel you inside me." 

Bobby slowly thrusted himself inside her each time entering her a little bit more. At the same time his thumb kept massaging her clit. He finally filled her completely. Athena had never felt something so good in intimacy. She wrapped her arms around him. She cried out feeling him move inside her giving her pleasure she didn't know she could feel. A string of profanity fell from her lips at the same time Athena's eyes snapped open. 

She sat up panting heavily. She immediately noticed a throbbing between her legs accompanied by a stickiness that wasn't just part of her dream. She glanced at the clock. It was a little after four in the morning. Athena groaned in frustration as she fell back against her pillow. This was the third time this week she had had a sex dream about Bobby. Athena stared at the ceiling. Never had one man gotten her this hot and bothered without ever actually touching her, yet Athena kept dreaming of Bobby delivering the most mindblowing sex she had ever experienced. 

While Athena's head didn't know what to do with her feelings and her heart wasn't ready to let anyone in yet, her body was sending her an obvious message. Athena had no idea what do to do about it. They were friends. Okay, so each had feelings for the other, but neither had made much of a move towards the other. Athena couldn't tell Bobby about these dreams. She couldn't tell anyone. "Why??" She questioned aloud as she rolled over. She knew sleep would be elusive for the few hours she had left to sleep before she had to get up for work. Athena spent most of the next two hours wondering how her body could react so intensely to a man who hadn't even kissed her.

"Hey, hey." Hen announced her presence as she approached Athena.

"Hey girl." Athena turned around.

Hen knit her brow, "Thena? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look terrible." Hen said bluntly.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Athena admitted without thinking.

"Why?" Hen leaned against the fire truck. 

Athena paused, not sure what to say. She couldn't tell Hen why. "I eh haven't gotten used to sleeping alone."

Hen just nodded not entirely believing Athena. Michael moved out months ago and this was the first time Athena had looked this tired, but this wasn't the place to push Athena on this matter. 

Athena noticed Bobby walking their way. Her heartbeat sped up. She needed to get out of there before Bobby came over. She was sure he would be able to read her if he came too close. Athena felt herself warm as she remembered her dreams. He couldn't know that he had been conquering her dreams…and well conquering her in her dreams. "I got to go. See you later." Athena headed to her cruiser.

Bobby watched Athena drive away, "What was that?" He asked Hen.

Hen shrugged. She couldn't figure out how what Athena had said could be related to why Athena reacted the way she did when she saw Bobby coming so Hen pretended to not have a clue. 

Athena did a good job avoiding Bobby on calls for the next few days. But eventually Bobby was able to corner Athena on a call. 

"You've been avoiding me." Bobby said plainly. "I just want to know why. What did I do? I have been wracking my brain for a week trying to figure out what I did that makes you run the other direction when you see me coming. Please, just tell me what I did."

Athena looked up. Instantly she felt guilty for the hurt and confusion she saw on his face. She did that to him. Athena opened her mouth to apologize but her radio went off requesting her to report to another call before she could say anything. She stood looking at Bobby, her eyes searching his as she tried to think of something quick to say. "I'm sorry. You didn't do anything, but I can't tell you. I…I've got to go Bobby. I'm sorry." Athena muttered before she jogged past him to her car. 

As she she turned the ignition she looked up and saw Bobby still staring after her. A pain jolted through her heart as she saw the look on his face. Athena groaned. This was torture for her and for Bobby. But Athena was embarassed. If she told him maybe he would laugh. Or he wouldn't laugh, but she wouldn't be able to take it back. What Athena really wanted was to have Bobby in the flesh not just in her dreams. Her hands tightened on her steering wheel. No she couldn't think of that now. Athena had to get through her shift and do her job.

  
"Hey." Bobby picked up his phone the next day when it rang. 

"Hi." Athena said shyly.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when Athena didn't say anything. 

"I wasn't sure you'd pick up. I know we haven't exactly been talking lately." They pair had gotten in the habit of talking on the phone a few nights a week to unwind after a crazy shift or just to catch up if they hadn't seen each other out in the field much. "And uh that's my fault."

"Athena what is it?" Bobby didn't mean to sound harsh but after what she had put him through the past week he didn't know what was going on with her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved it." Athena sighed.

"You didn't." Bobby said firmly. Then he went quiet waiting for her to speak.

"I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry."

"I just want to know why." Bobby said gently.

"I can't say over the phone. Can you come over?"

"I can be there in twenty."

"Harry and May are with their father so it will just be us in the house." Athena told him. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping he didn't take it to mean anything. Really it was confirmation that their wouldn't be any awkward introductions. 

"I'll be there soon." Bobby hung up.

Athena looked towards her dresser as she thought about changing. She had made sure to put on a cute bra and panties set but should she go more romantic? No she didn't even know if he'd accept her advances. He could run fleeing from the house. Athena stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. Or he could say he felt that way about her too and she might finally get to put the dreams aside and know what Bobby is really like in the bedroom. Her stomach twisted again…what if it wasn't as good as she had been dreaming? Athena was quick to push that thought aside. They had chemistry. That was obvious. Athena groaned. No, they were just going to talk. Bobby wasn't going to take her to bed. He wasn't like that and she wasn't entirely sure she was actually ready for that as much as her head kept torturing her with these dreams.

"I'm going crazy." She muttered to herself. Athena began pacing. She hadn't felt anything for a man since Michael. Sure there was Aaron but that was always just fun for her. She didn't actually feel any strong emotion towards him. Bobby- oh he made her stomach knot up. He made her weak in the knees. And even though he didn't know it yet, just the thought of him doing things to her body could make her wet and ready. Athena was so engrossed in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a knock at her front door.

"Hi." Athena opened the door and let Bobby in.

"Hi." Bobby said uneasily. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked inside.

Athena stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she stood before him. He looked good in his jeans and tee shirt. She tried not to let her eyes linger on his thick biceps. "I've been avoiding you." Athena said slowly trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. 

"I've notice." Bobby said not sure how to take it.

"I haven't been single in almoat 20 years." Athena started. "But when I'm around you I feel things I haven't felt ever. And that scares me Bobby. You know… I didn't know I could feel things that I feel for you."

"Athena." Bobby stepped closer to her. He took his hands out of his pockets and put them on Athena's waist. Athena let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. She couldn't pull her gaze from his. "What do you feel?" He asked her looking intently down at her.

"I feel like I can't breathe when you look at me." She whispered back. 

"What if I do this." Bobby whispered. He slowly lower his lips to hers capturing her lips with his.

Athena melted into his kiss. She felt Bobby's hands move around to the small of her back. Athena brought her hands up to his chest. Bobby slowly pulled his lips away. He saw her eyes open and a smile spread across her lips. "Mm." Athena hummed.

Bobby kissed her again this time for longer. He took a step back when they broke for air. "I should go."

"Already?" Athena questioned. 

"If I stay I won't want to leave and I should go before we can't stop." They only shared two kissss but the chemsitry was there, the tension and desire was palpable.

Athena wanted to say it wouldn't be like that, but knew she couldn't trust herself. A part of her wanted to curse Bobby's chivalry and seduce him into taking her to bed, but knew neither of them really wanted that. Instead Athena nodded and walked him to the door. Bobby kissed her cheek and walked out the door. After Athena shut the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Now his lips were going to torment her. His lips… Athena sighed.

  
Bobby still couldn't believe he had actually kissed Athena a few days later as they drove through rare LA rain to respond to a motorcycle accident. Oddly enough their little talk seemed to work because Athena stopped avoiding him and they had gone back to their normal friendly banter on calls. He smiled when he saw Athena standing in the rain, her LAPD jacket bundled around her as she directed traffic. 

Athena glanced occaisionally at Bobby as he directed traffic. This was a tragic call, one she would definitely be drowning in a bottle of red wine that night. Athena took a moment to gather herself. She stepped away to radio something to dispatch. Her attention was immediately diverted when she saw Bobby walk past her. Even though it was raining she knew he was crying. Her eyes tracked him as he walked away, sitting on a curb away from the scene. Athena wrapped up her orders to dispatch as she watched Bobby. When she was done Athena walked over to Bobby to see if she could comfort him.


	153. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending to the last chapter... In which Athena doesn't let Bobby leave so easily.
> 
> Warning: SMUT, explicit sexual content

Athena wanted to say it wouldn't be like that, but knew she couldn't trust herself. A part of her wanted to curse Bobby's chivalry and seduce him into taking her to bed, but knew neither of them really wanted that. Instead Athena nodded and walked him to the door. Bobby kissed her cheek and walked out the door. After Athena shut the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Now his lips were going to torment her. His lips… Athena sighed.

  
"Fuck it." Athena turned and ran back out the door. "Bobby!" She yelled watching as he started to back his truck down her long drive way. She waved her hands catching his attention. 

Bobby had put the car in park and turned off the engine by the time Athena ran to his truck door.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Come here." Athena gestured for him to get down from the truck.

As soon as his feet touched the pavement Athena threw herself into his arms kissing him vigorously. Bobby was stunned for several moments then his arms wrapped around her as his lips finally parted for her. It was hottest kiss Bobby had ever participated in. Athena awakened something inside him he had never experienced. His only thoughts were on feeling everything and anything he could with her.

Athena broke this kiss. She panted heavily trying to get oxygen to her brain. "Come back inside." Athena said. Not needing to say anything further. Bobby understood what she meant.

"Athena I…" He froze watching her face fall and redden with the embarassment for rejection. He grabbed her pulling her against him. "Feel this?" Athena knew exactly what "this" was. "This isn't rejection. I want you. God, I want you, but Athena, I want to do right by you. I just don't want to do something we'll both regret."

"99.9% of the time I love that about you. But damn it Bobby I've been having sex dreams about you for weeks!!" Athena blurted out. She hadn't meant to tell him, not ever. Bobby blushed, but not nearly as much as Athena, "You can woo me and romance me tomorrow, but today-"

Bobby stopped her with a finger against her lips. His eyes were dark with lust. "Tell me what you want. I'll do anything." He meant it. Even to his own ears it sounded like he was pleading with her, and he kinda was. Now they had admitted how deep their desire and lust was for the other he felt the blood rushing down to his cock while his mind swirled thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her and with her. Wordlessly Athena led him inside.

Athena thought she'd be more nervous than she felt now. Now she was excited. Now she was only thinking of all the possibilities of what was to come. No she wasn't worried about things going bad. They shared trust and respect, love and desire. "Bobby." Athena whispered as she pulled his shirt from his body. She hummed running her hands up and down his torso. His warmth under her fingertips grounded her in a way she couldn't explain. Bobby reached for her shirt. Athena let him pull it over her head. She now was grateful for the red bra and panties she had put on that morning. She watched Bobby's smile widen as his hands traced the fabric sending shivers down her spine.

Bobby bit his lip and reached for her pants. While it crossed his mind that maybe she'd be wearing matching panties, he really just wanted there to be one less layer of clothes seperating their bodies.

"You first." Athena said quietly. She paused, her fingers resting on the zipper. "I want to hear what noises you're going to make when I rock your world."

"Athena." Bobby breathed. "I gaurantee I will be wrapped around your finger."

"I know." Athena slipped her hand into his pants and watch him moan as she stroked his length. She pushed his pants down the rest of the way and Bobby stepped out of them. "Now sit." She pointed to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby grinned reclining on his elbows preparing for the show and pleasure.

"You don't think I can handle it?" She glanced down at his well-endowedness.

"I never doubt you Sargeant." Bobby gave the smart answer.

Athena leaned over him, her lips close to his ear, "That's a good idea Captain." Bobby response was a breathy moan. 

Bobby watched Athena slowly lowered herself to her knees and pushed his legs apart. Athena moistened her lips with her tongue and swore she heard Bobby mutter a curse word under his breath as he watched her. 

Athena took her time using her hand to feel him out, learn his body. She looked up at Bobby and when he nodded she brought her lips around his tip. She swirled her tongue around it. Slowly her head bobbed up and down gradually taking more of him each time she moved down his length. 

"Yes!!!" Bobby cried out watching her lips inch closer to his base. A long satisfiying moan followed the dilberate stroke of her tongue up his length from base to tip. Athena tasted his precum. She knew it wouldn't be long until he came. She locked eyes with him and nodded. Bobby understood the permission she was giving him. He watched his shaft disappear between her lips as she took him fully. Bobby's hips thrusted automatically. His hands tightened around the comforter. He whimpered trying to hold on as long as he could. But the sight of her lips at his base, the feeling of his tip at the back of her throat was all Bobby could handle. The intense pleasure throbbing through him was too much. "Athena! Oh oaahh!" His hips thrusted again. "Athena! Yes! Athena!" Bobby yelled spilling himself down her throat. "Oh fuck." He leaned back on the bed.

"Did I handle it Captain?" Her tone was low and seductive. 

When Bobby looked up to reply she was standing before him in her underwear, her pants discarded near his. "Was my pleasure vocal enough?" He replied.

"Yes." Athena whispered leaned down to kiss him. 

"That was better than I dreamed." He confessed kissing down her jaw line towards her ear. "Sargeant you will have me at your mercy any time you drop to your knees."

"Bobby." Athena moaned. His words making her hot.

Bobby gently rolled Athena onto her back. "Now it's time for me to admire you, my goddess." He kissed her. 

Athena blushed. She loved his attention but was also a bit unnerved by the sheer strength of the desire in his eyes. "Wait Bobby." She put a hand gently on his chest. She knew what he was going to do and she had been dreaming about it. However, she felt the need to say something. "You don't have to…I mean Michael never cared to-" she stopped herself. Athena covered her face with her hands. She felt shitty for talking about another man when Bobby was quite literally kneeling between her legs. "I'm sorry." Came her apology muffled behind her hands. 

Bobby moved back up on the bed. "Athena look at me." He said gently. He waited for her to slowly lower her hands. "If it makes you uncomfortable or if you don't want me to, I won't. Just tell me what you want."

Well it didn't sound nearly as sexy as it did when he told her in her dreams to tell him want she wanted while he touched her, it was intimate in its own way. He cared about pleasing her, about her comfort and that was just as important if not more so than their physical attraction. 

"I want you." She said looking into his eyes. "I want you to pleasure me with your mouth." 

"Okay." He nodded. "If you want me to stop just tell me." He waited for Athena to nod before repositioning himself.

Bobby took his time working towards the sensitive spot between her legs. He gently kissed her thighs, his lips slowly working towards their target. He looked up when he reached his target. Athena nodded again. Bobby parted her folds. His tongue found the bundle of nerves. Athena let out a moan letting Bobby know she felt that. Soft moans fell from Athena's mouth as Bobby continued to carass her clit with his tongue. Athena spread her legs wider trying to give Bobby all the access he could want. He slipped a finger inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned, her back arched raising her hips towards his face. An intense pleasure was building in her gut. Athena knew the pressure would need to be release but right now she didn't want the pleasure to end. She gasped, "oooh ahhh." A second finger had joined the first. "Bobby," Athena reached for his shoulder. "I need you." 

Bobby knew she wasn't saying she wanted him to make her come. She wanted sex. She was ready for him. Bobby prepared himself. He entered her slowly feeling her body adjust to him. Bobby closed his eyes. She felt amazing. Part of him wanted to just go at it knowing she was slick enough to handle it but he wanted to be gentle for her. 

"Fuck Athena!" Bobby finally buried himself between her legs. He began thrusting himself inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena cried out. Her nails raked his back, "Harder." Athena groaned her nails digging into his back. As pleasurable as it was, Athena felt he was holding back. She wanted to feel all of him, the full force of his lovemaking.

Bobby pulled out. "Roll over." Athena did as she was told. Bobby stroked his hand down her back watching her shiver. He grabbed her hips and thrusting hard into her not holding back.

"Oh fuck me!" Athena gasped. He had taken her by surpised, but now he definitely wasn't holding anything back.

"I am." Bobby grunted pounding into her again. "Yes Athena." Bobby groaned. Athena could hear Bobby grunting heavily. "Athena!" His hands tightened on her hips. His thrusts were more spastic now. "OH AH ATHENA!" Bobby came hard.

Athena moaned feeling his body rocking against her ass, his load filling her. Bobby leaned on her trying to catch his breath. Athena was already satisfied. That was even better than her dreams. So what if she didn't have an orgasm. She was used to not having one unless she took care of herself after Michael was done. Only this time the sex was mind blowly fantastic. 

"Roll over." Bobby pulled out of her.

"What?" Athena looked over her shoulder. "You can't possibly be thinking about going again so soon."

Bobby chuckled. "No. But we're not done."

"What are you talking about?" She rolled over mostly so she could see his face not because he had asked her to. "You certainly finished." Athena smiled. She could still feel the evidence of that between her legs.

"I did." He kissed her. "But you did not. So now it is your turn." Athena almost didn't believe him. "What?" He questioned her shocked expression.

"Never has a man cared enough that I finished." Athena admitted. She dropped her gaze embarassed to look at him.

"I care. I want to hear you and watch you come undone at my touch." Bobby gently lifted her chin. "I will always make sure you finish." He promised. "Now if your done talking I can make true on that promise."

"Yes please." Athena was already spreading her legs for him.

Bobby didn't bother to tease Athena. With ease he found her clit with his tongue. With each flick of his Athena let out a breathy moan. If his tongue hit particularly sensitive part Athena's hips bucked involuntarily. When Bobby parted her folds with his tongue he could taste himself mixed with her. 

"Bobby!!" Athena drew out his name and her toes circled as his tongue slid inside her. It was way better than what Athena had dreamed. Athena thought she would explode at powerful waves of pleasure that washed over her. Bobby rubbed her clit between two fingers. Her short heavy moans made it clear to him that she was close. Athena whimpered as his fingers pinched her most sensitive spot...Athena felt like fireworks were explosing inside her body. Her orgasm was accompanied by several shouts of Fuck as Bobby's licked her clean.. 

Bobby laid at the end of the bed extremely proud of himself. Athena was still sprawled on the bed catching her breath. Athena found the strength to lift herself onto her forearms and look at him. 

"You don't regret it do you?" Bobby asked her.

"How could I?!" Athena gestured for him to come snuggle her, "I've never had it that good in myblife. I…I didn't know I could feel all of that."

"Neither did I." Bobby admitted wrapping his arms around her. 

"You wanna go again? You know make sure it wasn't a fluke." Athena teased.

Bobby couldn't help but smile, "You know that wasn't a fluke. But I have one condition." 

"Oh?" Athena lifted her head. 

"Tomorrow night you let me take you out on a proper date." He paused then took a leap. "I don't want this to be just sex. I feel more for you Athena. I want a relationship."

"I want that too." Athena agreed. It was never going to be just sex between them. Their feelings were already too intertwined. Her head and her body had gotten what they needed. Now she had to figure out if her heart would let her have it.


	154. Lunch Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby makes a quick stop at home one day and finds an unexpected surprise.

Bobby found it strange when he twisted the doorknob on the front door and it opened. He remembered locking it when he left for work that morning. Athena was at work, and Harry and May were at school. The first thing Bobby noticed were the two backpacks on the couch. Once was May's the other was not Harry's. 

"May!" Bobby called out having no idea what she would be doing home. The bigger question was who else was in the house.

"Bobby?" May's voice carried from her room. She didn't know why he was at home. He should have been at work.

"Yeah!" Bobby called. He started walking towards her room. He stopped in the hallway when May walked out. She looked up from trying to fix her shirt and froze when she saw Bobby watching her. "May." Bobby's spoke slowly, his voice low, "Why aren't you at school and who is in your room?"

His second question was answered when Darius stepped out of May's room. Bobby was at a loss. He didn't know what to do in this situation. 

May looked between Bobby and Darius. She turned back to Bobby. "I thought you were at work."

"It doesn't matter where I am. What matters is that you are sneaking home during your lunch break with a boy when you know both your mother and I are at work." 

"We were just-" Darius stopped when Bobby glared.

"I don't need to know." Bobby replied. May's rumbled shirt was enough information.

"Don't tell mom." May whispered. She had never seen Bobby this upset. 

"Don't tell mom!" Bobby yelled. May and Darius jumped. "Unbelievable! You are unbelievable!" He shook his head. 

"Bobby I-" May tried.

"No." Bobby snapped. "You don't talk. I am extremely disappointed in you." May hung her head in shame. "I trusted you… and you did this." He looked at his watch. "Your lunch hour is almost up. Get you behinds back to school. May, we will talk about this tonight." Darius and May nodded and slipped past Bobby. 

Bobby's mind was swirling. He couldn't even remember what he had come home for. Bobby went back to the station. 

"I thought you were going to pick up your fancy blender?" Hen was confused when Bobby came in empty handed.

"Oh. Right." Bobby muttered. That's what he had gone home for. A box of new kitchen stuff for the station had arrived and he had left it in the garage.

"Bobby, what happened?" Chimney asked.

"May was at home… with her boyfriend." Bobby's voice shook with rage or something else Bobby didn't know.

"No!?!" Buck's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded.

"Were they-" Buck stopped when every single one of his team members turned and glared. "Right sorry." Buck stopped talking.

"Did you tell Athena?" Hen asked.

Bobby shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I figured I should tell her in person, right?"

"Well now's your chance." Eddie pointed out. Everyone else turned and watched Athena reach the top of the stairs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Athena looked between them. She looked at Bobby, "You especially look terrible. Are you feeling okay?" She walked over to him.

"We need to talk." Bobby said quietly.

"Okay." Athena glanced at Hen before following Bobby to his office. "What is this about?" Athena asked once they were alone.

"I went home to pick up the box of kitchen supplies that came for the firehouse since I forgot it this morning."

"And?" Athena wasn't sure why this had such a big effect on him. "Did thet send you the wrong thing?" She chuckled. Bobby was maybe too serious about his kitchen things.

"No." Bobby said firmly. 

That sobered Athena up. "Bobby what happened?"

"May was at home…with Darius." He watched a series of emotions flash over Athena's face as she tried to pick one. "They were in her room. She came out with her shirt rumbled." Bobby bit out the words.

"Oh." Athena was surprised. 

"That's all you have to say?" Bobby asked, his pitch higher than usual. "Athena, she snuck home from school with a boy when she knew no one was home! She went behind our backs!" 

"Okay." Athena soothed trying to tamp down Bobby's rage. 

"Why are you not more upset?" Bobby demanded.

"I am beyond angry." Athena told him. "But there's nothing I can do about it until I get home."

"Where does she get away thinking this is okay?" Bobby fumed as he began pacing. 

"It's not okay." Athena assured him. "She knows that."

"You're not mad?" Bobby thought she would be at least as angry as he was.

"She's a teenager, almost an adult, and there's a boy." Athena reasoned. "As her mother I am disappointed in her actions."

"But?" Bobby was interested to hear what else Athena had to say.

Athena walked over to him. "I know what is like to be in love." She kissed him. "It's not different than you and I sneaking off."

"There is a difference. We're adults and they are kids."

"Almost adults." Athena rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember being young and in love?" She remembered he had married his high school sweetheart.

"I do." Bobby nodded. And he remembered acting similar to May and Darius. "Which is why I don't like this. Athena, walking in on them in the house..." Bobby could explain the emotions he felt.

"It's not easy seeing her grown up." Athena read his mind. 

Bobby nodded. "Exactly." 

"I'm sure she was motified."

Bobby chuckled finding a small amount of humor in it now. "And terrified. I yelled." 

"I would have too." Athena knew it. "We will discuss it tonight. After we've all had some time to dwell on it."

"Okay." Bobby kissed her. They went and joined the team in the loft while they waited for their next call.

***  
"May." Bobby poked his head into May's room. "Can you come here. Athena and I would like to talk to you."

"Um, sure." May got off her bed. She tried to remain calm but she had been waiting all night for one of them to say something about what happened earlier. When Athena didn't say anything when she got home May assumed she didn't know. Now she was almost starting to believe she'd get to go to bed without anything being said.

Bobby shut the door to their bedroom behind him. 

"Come here." Athena pat the bed. Bobby remained standing, his arms crossed.

May moved across the room to sit on the bed. She felt more comfortable with Athena's calm demeanor than Bobby's scowl. "I'm going to guess this is about this afternoon." 

"Yes." Athena spoke before Bobby could. "Bobby told me what happened. Is there anything you want to say?"

"We weren't going to do what you might think. I mean kinda. We were in my room but like it wasn't going to go there. Mom, you and I have had the talk. I haven't forgotten." 

Athena held up his hand. "Your stepfather and I are more concerned about the fact that you snuck home knowing nobody was here."

"So you rather I call and say I'm bringing my boyfriend home for lunch?"

"Yes." Bobby and Athena said together.

"Really?" May looked between them. It was a bit creepy how their response was in sync. 

"Yes." Bobby finally spoke up. "I know I was mad earlier and I let my emotions get the better of me, but all we want is for you to be honest with us."

"I'm sorry Bobby." May. She really did feel bad about breaking his trust. 

"Me too." Bobby smiled. He knew he could have handled it better himself, like with less yelling."

May turned back to Athena, "Anything else?"

"You're grounded for a week."

May shrugged. "I figured."

"Have a good night honey." Athena dismissed her.

"Goodnight Mom, Bobby." May left.

Bobby walked over to Athena. "That went well. We co parent well."

"We do." Athena wrapped her arms around his waist.

She kissed him. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes." Bobby yawned and stretched. "Let's go to bed."


	155. Sexy Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby appear in a joint photo shoot.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby looked up when there was a knock at his office door. "Chief." Bobby straightened up. "Please, come in." Bobby beckoned him in. "What can I do for you?" He said as the offoce door clicked shut.

"I came with an interesting question." Chief Alonzo said.

"Okay." 

"The First Responders Association wants to do a joint publicity campaign for charity. They were wondering if you and your wife would be willing to to a joint photo shoot. They've sent some photos with some ideas of what type of photos they have in mind." He handed Bobby a folder.

"Thank you. I will have to talk to Athena about it."

"Of course." Chief Alonzo nodded and left.

  
"What did he want?" Buck asked when Bobby emerged from his office. 

"There's a first responder publicity campaign for charity and the chief wanted to know if Athena and I would do a couples photo shoot."

"Sounds great." Chimney smiled.

"I'll have the fire extinguisher on standby." Hen joked. "What?" She smirked at the look she got from Bobby. "I've seen some of the smoldering looks you send to each other." Hen fanned herself. "Sexy photo shoot is gonna be fire."

"No one said anything about sexy." Bobby blushed slightly. 

"Mhmm." Hen rolled her eyes.

"Besides I don't know if we're going to do it."

"But it's for charity." Buck make his puppy eyes.

"You all suck." Bobby shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

  
"I got a strange visit from the chief today." Bobby said to Athena that night as the couple got into bed.

"Stranger than him awkwardly standing in your apartment tell you that you've been suspensed." Athena joked.

"Still not funny." Bobby told her but a smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh but it is a little funny." Athena rolled over onto her side to face him. "What did the Chief want?"

"There's a charity campaign the First Responders Association is doing and he asked if we would be willing to do a couples photo shoot."

"What type of photo shoot?" Athena eyed him. "Like just us together in our uniforms or little bit of sexy and flirty like the firefighter calendar? Because I draw the line at calendar sexy. I'm not putting on lingerie and cuffs for anyone else."

"I hope not." Bobby poked her side causing her to laugh. "I think calendar sexy/flirty." He grabbed the folder. "Here's what the chief gave me. I haven't actually opened it."

Athena took it and opened it. "Okay." She said. "Calendar sexy. I can do that."

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"It's for charity and I get to do it with you. We work together alot but we don't get to be a couple at work. I think it will be fun. What do you think?"

"If you're up for it I'm in. I'll have to make sure they get my good side." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, what side is that?"

"Whatever side you're on Sargeant." Bobby flirted.

"Smooth Captain." Athena smiled.

"I know." Bobby grinned.

  
Two weeks later Bobby found him surrounded by lights and a camera crew in the truck bay. If he looked up he could see his team watching from the loft.

Bobby felt uncomfortable and started second guessing his decision to agree to this. It amazed him how relaxed Athena seemed about it, but of course she's incredible. The camera man looked up from his camera and told hem to take five. 

Athena pulled Bobby aside. "Baby, your too tense. It feels like your uncomfortable with touching me.

"Because I am." Bobby replied quietly. "It's not you obviously." He grabbed her hand as she started to step back. "It's all this. The lights, the people. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. I'm sorry I thought I'd be better at this. I thought it would be fun and easy to do this with you. I know I'm screwing it up."

"Honey, you're doing great. Forget about the cameras and the lights and the people." She lowered her voice even more. "Think about it. We've done stuff far sexier than this here at the fire house. I know that's not what's holding you back. Just keep your eyes on me. Pretend it's just us. Forget about everyone and everything else."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's do this."

Bobby lounged on the pile of hay that had been brought in as a prop. Athena can tell he's more relaxed by the way he's looked at her as she draps her body over his. His hand gently trails down her back. He watched her expression as his hand rested on her ass. Athena smiled up at him. Athena whispered in his ear, "See it can be fun." Bobby chuckled and Athena smiled tilting her head slightly towards the camera. 

"Perfect!" The camera man smiled checking a few pictures.

Next Athena leaned against a pole. Bobby stood inches from her, his eyes fixed on hers. He looked down having a nice view of her chest with her shirt unbuttoned halfway. Bobby reached his hand under her shirt but let his hand stay on her side, not travel up to her chest. Athena put her hand on his forearms and looked at him. Her eyes begging him to move his hand up, but knowing that would be too much for the shoot. 

"Got it!" The camera man smiled. "For this next shot I want to see sexy. Almost too sexy like I don't know if I should look or turn away."

Athena finished unbuttoning her shirt but left it on. "Put you're suspenders back on." She told him. Bobby had let them hang down after he had pulled off his shirt earlier in the shoot. Athena draped one arm around his neck, the other hand rested on his bare chest. Bobby was shirtless in just his work pants and suspenders. "Mm...Captain." she voiced her appreciation.

Bobby stepped into her. He held one of her legs up around his waist. His hand moved up that leg from her knee, up her thigh, coming to stop somewhere between her hip and ass. His other hand on her other hip.

"Easy Captain." Athena whispered. She saw the fire in his eyes and she could feel his body reacting to being pressed against hers. 

He brought his lips to her ear, "I can't help it. You are too much for me." 

Athena had to bite her lip to keep a moan from coming out. "Bobby." She tried to say. But it sounded like she was begging which didn't help either of them. Athna tried to remind herself that this was work, but it didn't help. Bobby holding her, the feel of his cock growing, Athena couldn't help how her body reacted to that.

"I'm going to have this imagine in my head all day thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight."

"Bobby." Athena breathed. 

"You're the one who told me to forget about the camera." He kissed her neck. Athena tilted her head back and laughed. Again the camera clicked away capturing the moment. 

  
Athena slipped into Bobby's office after the shoot to change into her normal clothes. She was off the clock today. Bobby followed a few minutes later after checking in with his team. 

"Just a minute." Athena called at the sound of a knock on the door.

"It's just me." Bobby said. A few seconds later he heard the lock click and the door open. 

Athena shut the door, hiding behind it so anyone who was walking by couldn't see that she wasn't dressed. Bobby just stared at her after the lock click into place again. Her hair had evidently been ruffled with a towel. Her pants were on but her shirt was still tossed over the back of a chair.

Bobby wrapped Athena in his arms kissing all the exposed skin his lips could touch. 

"Bobby." Athena moaned. "We shouldn't. Not now."

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked trailed his hands up her stomach letting them rest on her boobs.

"No." Athena shook her head. She felt Bobby suck on her neck and she inhaled a sharp breath. Athena closed her eyes. Her body reminding her there was another place she would very much like his lips to be sucking right now. 

"Athena." Bobby paused nuzzling his face into her neck. "You started a fire in me. Only you can put it out."

"You have a hose." She glanced down. "You can put it out."

"Whose fire are we talking about?" He flirted gently pushing her towards the desk. "Its sounds like you are implying that I use my hose to put out your fire." 

Athena pulled her pants down as she spoke, "Only your hose can put out my fire." She slipped her hand into his pants. "You know that right Captain?"

That was the last word Bobby was going to let be said. He grabbed her arm and slowly pulled her hand away. Keeping eye contact he picked her up and sat her on the desk. Athena wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist. Without breaking their kiss Bobby undid her pants. Athena arms instinctively went around his neck as Bobby picked her up and shoved her pants down. 

Athena shivered when her naked butt hit the cool desk again. Her legs remained loosely wrapped around Bobby's waist but her hands impatiently reached for his belt. With Bobby's help his pants soon his the floor.

"Yes!" Athena moaned taking him in her hand.

"I need you." Bobby growled nipping at her ear.

"What do you need?" Athena asked.

"I need you to spread your legs for me." As he spoke Bobby's hand stroked between her legs.

Athena let out a throaty moan. "Bo-bobby!" She gasped. Her eyes closed she felt his fingers inside her. His fingers curled touching her where she needed. "Oh Fuck." Athena groaned. She inched her way to the edge of the desk. "Bobby, now." She dug her nails into his shoulder. 

"Oh God Yes!" Athena moaned as Bobby wasted no time entering her fully. 

Bobby grabbed her hips trusting his roughly against hers. Athena leaned back on the desk. The angle change almost made Bobby come on the next thrust. "Damn Athena!" He bit his lip holding in the scream he wanted her to hear. He reached between them stimulating her clit while he continued to bring them towards their joint release. Bobby could see in her face Athena was close. Her moans were breathy, her mouth hung open.

And then there it was…Athena's body rocked beneath him shaking from the waves of her orgasm. Bobby panted heavily knowing his release was quickly approaching. When he came Bobby buried his head in her shoulder to muffle the cries of ecstasy. 

Bobby helped Athena off his desk. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too Captain." Her hand lingered on his chest. "And you didn't even have to wait until tonight to have your way with me."

"I'm still going to think about this for the rest of my shift."

"I'm counting on it." 


	156. Lutentant

"Captain." Athena poked her head into Elaine's office.  
"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Elaine looked up from her papers. 

Athena shut the door and walked over to Elaine's desk. When Elaine just looked at her waiting for her to speak Athena did. "I know it's almost that time of year for Lutentant applications so I wanted to let you know that I am applying for Lutentant this year." 

Elaine kept a straight face. Although they were friends she had to be neutral. "I look forward to your application Sargeant." Athena nodded and turned to leave but Elaine called her back. "Athena, if I may ask, as your friend not your captain, why now?"

Athena took a step towards Elaine's desk. "The first five times I applied and got rejected I wanted the promotion because I had a goal. Stars and bars was all I could see. I thought that was the goal. When you asked me a few years back, it wasn't that I didn't think I could do it or I didn't feel ready. I was going through alot personally, my career was the one stable thing I had. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the training and studying for the promotion with everything else I had going on. It wasn't a good time. Now, I'm comfortable with my life, but I think it would be a disservice to myself and this department if I didn't put myself in the running this year."

"I'm happy to hear that." Elaine smiled and the slight incline of her head dismissed Athena.

**  
"Dinner!" Bobby called out to his stepchildren.

May was the first to arrive in the kitchen. "No mom tonight?" She noticed only three places were set at the table. 

"No she texted saying she would be working late." Bobby replied.

"What is she working on?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I don't know." Bobby answered truthfully. "I tried to ask but she just said there are some things she can't share."

"And that doesn't bother you?" May served herself some pasta. "I thought you two don't keep secrets. Isn't that bad for your sobriety?"

"There's a difference between keeping secrets and legally not being able to say something because it's classified." Bobby explained. That was good enough for Harry and May who dropped it.

  
Over the next few weeks this became a pattern Athena was going into her shifts early and coming home late. As he had told the kids, Bobby understood and accepted that there were things she couldn't tell him. But he started to wonder why there was all this secrecy now, when rarely had this secrecy happened before and for this long.

Bobby wasn't the only one to notice.

"Bobby, what's going on with Athena?" Hen asked randomly one lunch at station.

"Bobby said slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"She's cancelled girls' night three times this month."

"She's working on something at work." Bobby told Hen.

"But we haven't seen her on a call in a month." Chimney pointed out.

"Really?" Bobby looked at him. "Wasn't it that cell tower call?"

"Yeah." Chimney nodded. "That was last month."

"Oh." Was all Bobby said in return. He hadn't realized it had been so long. He had gotten used to not seeing much of his wife so he just didn't notice.

**  
Bobby listened to the line ring. He was unsurprised when he got Athena's voicemail. "Athena, it's me calling...again. I'm to reach you. Call me back... or text me. I love you." Bobby hung up.

Athena's heart sank as she listened to Bobby's voicemail. She could pick out at least three different emotions in his words but that wasn't even everything. Listening to it made her feel guilty for making him sound so unsure. Athena called him back and held the phone to her ear.

"Athena." Bobby picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm sorry I missed your call I was busy." Athena replied. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Fine." Athena replied too quickly. "I'm just tired."

"You sure?" Bobby knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to pick a fight with her. Not when he was finally hearing her voice and not her answering machine.

"Bobby what do you want?" Athena snapped. She sighed. "Babe I'm sorry."

Bobby was quiet for a little bit. "I just wanted you to make sure you're okay. You haven't checked in recently." 

"I'm fine. I'm just working." Athena pinched the brodge of her noise. This wasn't going well. This was the first real conversation they had had in weeks and they were already at each other's throats.

"Okay." Bobby said shortly. He didn't know why his patience was so thin.

"Come on Bobby please don't do this." Athena felt a fight brewing. She couldn't deal with that right now.

"I'm not doing anything." His voice raised slightly. "I'm just checking in on my wife. If you don't want me to I won't. Sorry for caring."

"I do." Athena said quietly. "I do want you to care and check in. I… I've got to go. I'll be home later."

"Fine."

"I love you." Athena felt her lips curl up into a smile.

"I love you too." Bobby hung up. He tossed his phone onto the bed.

What the hell was going on? When did he and Athena snap at each other? He knew the seperation was making him grumpy. He missed her. He missed their routine. He missed seeing her. When was the last time Athena had been home at the same as him? Whatever was going on was going to drive Bobby crazy.

  
Athena came in quietly. It was almost midnight. She didn't know if Bobby was awake or asleep. He hadn't responded to her text letting him know she was leaving work so she figured he was asleep. Athena was exhausted. From trainings in the gym to studying for the Lutentant test she had been working hard the past few weeks.

"You're awake." She was surpised to see Bobby sitting up in bed when she got home.

"I saw your text and thought it would be nice to go to bed together." Bobby replied.

"I was going to stay up for a bit longer and work on some stuff." Athena had brought some study materials home. The Lutentant test was in two days.

"Baby it's midnight and you are just getting home and you left at like six this morning. I keep telling myself it's something classified and that's why you're not telling me. But then I started thinking about it and not once have you said that it is classified. Not once have you said you can't talk about it. If it's classified, just tell me, if not, what the hell is going on?"

"Stuff Bobby. I'm working on stuff."

Bobby got out of bed. He sighed. "Thena I've been patient. I've accepted every explanation you've given. But now it's gone too far."

"What are you talking about?" Exhaustion was starting to set in as Athena dropped her bag on the floor with a thud.

"You. I'm talking about the early mornings, the late nights, you riding the desk at work. You hate the desk. You love being out there in the community. What gives? Why aren't you talking to me? Athena, we share. It's who we are. It's how we unwind. We aren't not a couple who keeps secrets or hides things from the other. So I'm going to need you to start talking. Now."

Athena closes the distances between them. She looked up at him then finally told him the truth. "I'm applying for Lutentant. That's the secret. The early mornings are me trying to get some training in before my shift. I've been doing more desk work so I can study for the written exam. And I'm working late because I still have a job to do, a team to supervise, and that doesn't stop because I've decided to apply for a promotion. I didn't tell you because last time everyone assumed I would take the promotion when it was handed to me. I wanted everyone to see that I wanted it. I wanted to do it for myself and in order to to that, I needed some time to keep it to myself."

"I understand." Bobby kissed her. "Remember I was the only one who assumed you weren't just going to take it because it was offered."

Athena smiled remembering that conversation. "I know." She kissed him letting her lips linger reminding herself how good he tasted. "I'm sorry I kept it from you for this long. I figured I'd tell you after the written exam but now I see that that was too long to wait."

"You have my full and complete support."

"Thank you." Athena rested her head on his chest. 

"How's it going? Have you taken the written exam yet?"

"The written exam is in two days and the physical exam is a few weeks after that and there are also interviews so it's a process."

"You are going to do fantastic." Bobby hugged her.

"I would like this to stay between us." Athena told him. "I don't want to say anything to anyone else, not even the kids, unless I get the position."

"Okay." Bobby kissed her. "So can we go to bed now."

"Yes." Athena rested her head against his chest again. Not only had it been a long day, but the weeks of keeping this from Bobby had worn her out. She was relieved that she didn't have to keep it from him any more. Relieved that he was supportive and didn't get made that she didn't tell him right away.


	157. Sexy Photo Shoot Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby recieves the pictures in a surprising way.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Good morning every-" Bobby stopped when he realized he didn't have anyone's attention. "Okay, what?"

"This arrived for you." Chimney handed the package over.

"What is it?" Buck asked.

"I don't know." Bobby shrugged and placed it on the table. He wanted to get through his morning talk before he got distracted with whatever was in the box.

"Does anyone else have a little PTSD about opening packages since the bombing?" Buck wondered allowed.

"I do now." Bobby mumbled looking at the box. "It's from the fire chief." He announced. "Now can we all focus on the meeting?"

"Can we open the box?" Hen asked. "It might be from that sexy photo shoot last month."

Bobby blushed. "It was not a sexy photo shoot."

"Looked pretty hot from up here." Eddie said.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "If we get this over with can we go back to today's agenda." When his team nodded Bobby rolled his eyes and asked Buck to fetch some sissors so he could open the box.

Well wrapped was an envelope with some pictures. A note said they were samples. 

"See, look." Bobby held up a cute photo from early in the shoot with his arms around Athena. She was laughing, of course his eyes were glued to her.

"Hmm." Hen raised her eyebrow. "But look at this." She fanned herself as she held out a sexy photo of Athena laying on Bobby. 

Bobby tried to keep his expression neutral but he had to admit it was a sexy photo. "That's one."

"Here's a cute one!" Chimney waved the photo. Bobby held Athena in his arms. She was rolling her eyes. Bobby was smirking so he must have said something.

"My point is made." Bobby gathered the photos.

The topic was dropped for the rest of the shift. As they all changed out of their uniforms to head home, there were shouts of "Merry Christmas" and "Buck don't be late to Christmas dinner tomorrow."

Bobby headed home with a smile on his face. It had been a good shift. The team was in a cheery mood. Bobby sang along to Christmas music. He was thrilled to have Christmas Eve at home with Athena. 

"You're in a good mood." Athena smiled watching her glowing husband walk through the door.

"We had a joyful shift and now I'm home with my family." His kissed her. "And it's our two year engagement annversary." He kissed her again.

"I didn't forget." Athena brushed his cheek. "But celebrating will have to wait until after the kids are asleep." She whispered.

"Can't wait Mrs. Nash." Bobby whispered back before heading into the bedroom to put his stuff down. 

Athena stood standing on the landing where Bobby had left her. Her cheeks flushed. It still amazed her how he made her feel. And she was very excited to give Bobby his present.

"Here." Athena handed Bobby a neatly wrapped gift.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow morning." He watched her get into bed. "Unless it's a naughty gift no one else should see." His face lit up at the prospect.

Athena rolled her eyes. "It's not a Christmas gift. It's an anniversary gift."

"We said no gifts." Bobby told her. 

"Yet there were flowers and a card on my desk this morning." Athena replied. 

"Fair enough." Bobby admitted.

Bobby glanced at Athena and then unwrapped the box. He pulled out a book. A picture of him and Athena on the cover told Bobby this wasn't an ordinary book.

"Are you going to open it?" Athena asked as she watched Bobby just smile at the cover.

"I'm getting there." He grinned opening it up. He saw the photo of him and Athena hugging at the photo shoot. On the other side of the page was the picture of Bobby holding Athena in his arms. Bobby stopped and looked up. "How did you get these photos? I literally just got them this morning from the chief."

"Because it was all a set up." Athena was happy her surprise had worked. She turned the page for him. The next page was a series of Athena unbuttoning her uniform top or taking it off. Bobby eyes switched the othe other page and saw himself laying on the hale bale, Athena's body lazily draped over his. 

"You planned this?" Bobby looked up at her.

"I did. Keep flipping." She wanted him to keep going.

Bobby felt a blush rising in his cheeks. Now he understood what his team was trying to say. The photoshoot had gotten pretty steamy. "Athena." Bobby mouth was dry.

"Do you like it?" She asked. When he reached the end. The final picture was Bobby pinning Athena against the pole. He was holding her leg around his waist, their bodie's positioned just right to hide the fact that he was very hard standing there with her body pressed to his and them whispering to each other.

"Its incredible." Bobby was in awe. "I have no idea how you pulled this off."

"It took a lot of people but I'm glad you were surprised." She kissed him.

"So who knew? Obviously the chief and camera crew."

"Your team." Athena added. "I needed their help to make everything feel normal otherwise."

"I knew they were too eager about this photoshoot." Bobby chuckled. He was soon distracted by Athena swinging her leg over his waist. Bobby tossed the book to the side. As much as he was appreciative of the gift, he much rather give his attention to his wife.

"Athena." Bobby whispered, his hands trailing up her thighs. 

"Bobby." Athena looked down at him. "I am enjoying the view." She raked her fingers over his chest. 

"Not as much as I am." Bobby shifted her slightly and Athena felt exactly what he meant.

Smiling Athena kissed him. "Sleeping naked has its perks." Athena said as Bobby rolled her onto her back. 

Bobby groaned. Athena's hand stroked his length. He thrusted himself into her hand. With her free hand Athena pulled his lips back down to hers to muffling the increased noise Bobby was making as he became more erect. 

Athena teased herself parting her folds with his tip. "You're making it too easy." Bobby teased.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted it to be easy?" Athena pushed Bobby onto his back and got back on top. "I could have you squirming and begging if I wanted. But Bobby I have needs."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and let me take care of them." Bobby challenged. He brought his lips to her ear. "I have needs too." As he spoke Bobby stroked her clit and felt her desire spill from her depths. 

Athena finally sank down his length. Bobby felt Athena squeeze around him as his fingers continued to touch her. Athena moved her hips against his, Bobby grabbed her hips. He let her set the pace but used her body for leverage. 

Bobby rolled Athena onto ber back. "Athena!" Bobby tangled his hand in her hair.

"Baby yes!" Athena moaned feeling her body shake. She raised her eyes to meet his. She could see his expression change right before he came.

Bobby opened his mouth to cry out but no words came out. No words could because the kids were alseep in their rooms. Instead he panted breathlessly as he felt his release. Athena writhed under him. Her toes curled and her back arched. Bobby always knew what she needed to finish. 

Once she regained her breath Athena lifted her left hand. She smiled remembering clearly the moment Bobby had slipped it onto her finger. She had still been in shock. She had gone from wondering if things were over to having an engagement ring in under five minutes.

"What are you thinking?" Bobby asked kissing her neck.

"Just thinking back on the night you proposed."

"I've been thinking about it all day." Bobby smiled.

"We went from not really talking to engaged in about five minutes." Athena told him. "Honestly I didn't know what to think when you showed up tht night."

"I was so nervous."

"I wouldn't change it for anything." Athena turned towards him. "You spoke from your heart. I was speechless. As I listened to you talk my brain was still trying to process that there was a ring in your hand. I couldn't figure out how I went from worrying if you were going to show up to seeing you on your knee but my answer was always going to be yes. 

Bobby took her hand and kissed the top of her ring. "I love you."

Athena curled up in his arms, "I love you."


	158. AA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the week Bobby has had, he really needs his meeting today.

"Hi Chad." Bobby looked up as his sponsor took a seat on the park bench beside him.

"I brought you coffee." Chad handed the cup over to Bobby. "I thought you might need it. I can't imagine sleeping in a hospital for four nights has been restful."

"Thank you." Bobby held the warm cup between his hands. "It definitely is not the most uncomfortable place I've slept but it isn't that comfy either."

"How's Athena?" Chad asked.

"She's… okay. She was discharged this morning so she's at home now resting."

"You don't look so good. How are you holding up?" Chad had been Bobby's second call after Michael when Athena went to the hospital and Bobby had been in constant communication with his sponsor since.

"Not well." Bobby finally sipped his coffee. "I know something like this is a possibility. It is part of our line of work. But after hearing it, believing it was actually happening… I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The what if." Bobby looked at Chad. "I know it's a dark place, and I can't go there."

"Sounds like you're kind of already there." Chad said gently.

"I know." Bobby said quietly. "Which is why I know I need to be here right now and why I asked you to come to this meeting with me." 

"Are you ready?" Chad asked looking across the street at the church.

Bobby nodded. "I am." He stood up and Chad followed.

Bobby sat quietly listening to others share. He wasn't ready yet, still in his own head gathering his own thoughts. Athena was his safe place. A place he wouldn't be judged, a place he'd always be welcome with open arms, understanding, and love. But this was also his place. These people, brothers and sisters in the battle of addiction with him. Knowing what it felt like to want to break your sobriety, feeling the itch to drink or use, but also the sense of accomplishment and pride when you make it one more day clean and sober. These people knew that side of him. The side Athena would support but would never fully understand. 

"I'm Bobby. I'm an addict and alcoholic. And I'm am lucky to be clean. This week was hard. Two, three years ago I know I wouldn't have been able to go through what I did this week clean and sober. But here I am today. I made it clean and sober." He looked around the circle. "Now you are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about." There were a few chuckles. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm a fire captain with LAFD. My wife is a police sargeant with LAPD. Five days ago she got attacked on a call. My team and I were the responding fire engine. For the entire drive I could hear her fighting with whoever attacked her. Then a gun went off and everything went silent. There was no more sounds of a struggle." Bobby wrung his hands as the gun shot echoed in his mind. "I thought she was dead. I thought I had lost her. But she was the one who fired her weapon." Bobby smiled. "She is tough as hell. She is a fighter. She got beat up, but even with all her injuries she was able to subdue the suspect until helped arrived. But even though she's okay, and I know she's going to be okay, I can't stop going back to what if. What if it hadn't gone the way it did. What if I had lost her? I'm a stepfather. Would I still be? Would I still be family to her kids and ex-husband? I want to say yes. I want to believe I would be strong and hold those kids and cry with them, and tell them we would get through it together, but I don't know. I don't know if I would be strong at all. It terrifies me to think that maybe I'd numb the pain and find solice in the bottom of a bottle or with pills. I know I should be grateful for what I have. And I am grateful that my wife is alive and will get through this. But I guess I was reminded that I'm only as strong as I am. I can only be sober and clean for long as I decide to be. I'm here today because I am sober and clean. I'm thankful to God and my wife and stepkids, and you my brothers and sisters in this life long struggle we are all going through together. Thank you."

  
"That was nice." Chad said once everyone else got up to mingle and chat. 

"I've been thinking it for days now." Bobby said slowly. "I needed to get it off my chest and say it out loud. The whole time I was waiting in the hospital while the doctors and nurses took care of Athena I wasn't thinking about drinking or using. I was thinking about losing her. I couldn't breathe, my heart ached, and I just prayed she was going to be okay. It wasn't drugs or alcohol I needed it was her. It is her."

"Those we love ground us. They are part of the reason we get up every day and stay sober and clean." Chad told Bobby. Bobby just nodded.  
"You feel better?" Chad asked. He knew Bobby was in a precarious place.

"I do." Bobby checked his watch. "I better get home and face the wrath."

"Athena's wrath?"

Bobby nodded. "While Athena was in the hospital and I was struggling to cope with my feelings, Michael and I took some of our emotions out on the fire place. And I left this morning before Athena could get too worked up over it."

Chad chuckled. "Well good luck with that. Reach out if you need anything."

"Thank you." Bobby shook his hand.

"Take care." Chad walked away.

  
When Bobby walked in Athena was sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea. "Hey." He announced his presence before pending down to kiss her cheek.

Athena looked up and smiled. "Hi. You have a good meeting?" In her opinion he looked better than when he left that morning.

"I did." He nodded. His eyes migrated over to the fireplace. Athena made a noise. He slowly looked back over at her.

"I can explain." He said seeing the disproval in her eyes.

"Then explain." Athena replied. 

"You were in the hospital and I was having a moment."

"What sort of moment?" Athena repositioned herself, wincing slightly.

"Not a good one." Was Bobby's reply. "Michael came by to check in and asked how I was doing. I was just honest. He suggested that I needed to take my feelings out on something."

"So it was his idea."

Bobby didn't want to throw Michael under the bus but it was true. "I did tell him you would kill us and he did promise to build us a new fireplace." He pointed out.

"Well good." Athena said. "You were right and he's damn well gonna fix this mess." She focused her attention on Bobby. "Are you okay? This hasn't been easy on you and judging by the gash in the fireplace you took quite a bit out on it."

"I am feeling better. I'm still struggling. l've got feelings and I'm not over what happened. I don't think I'll ever fully get over hearing what I did, but I'm in a better place right now."

"I'm glad." Athena smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Bobby asked her 

"Only your butt on this couch next to me." Athena replied.

***

"Do you have to?" Athena groaned.

"Yes." Bobby said gently. "Even if I didn't have to I want to, so lift." He gestured for her to lift her shirt

Bobby crouched down to exam her ribs. "Still bruises but not as dark today." 

"This isn't nearly as sexy as you on your knees for other pleasures." Athena flirted.

"No." Bobby agree. "But this is important too and-."

"And the doctor said no sex until my ribs aren't broken." Athena finished his sentence.

He stood up, "How's the arm?"

"In constant pain." Athena admitted.

Bobby gently brushed his thumb over the small strip of bandage on her cheek. "You are beautiful." 

Athena grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

"Ready for bed?"

Athena grumbled in response. Bobby pulled down the covers and helped her into bed. 

"Good night." Bobby kissed then settled into bed.

  
Bobby soon realized he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. Athena was restless. She huffed and rolled over, mumbled about being uncomfortable and moved again. Bobby felt his eyes closing finally sleep was coming. Then Athena groaned tossing and turning again. Bobby rolled onto his other side to face Athena.

"Baby what's going on?" He asked.

"I can't get comfortable Bobby." Athena whined. "I can't sleep in my usual position, everything hurts, and I'm tired. I can't sleep this way. It doesn't feel natural. I can't. How am I supposed to do this for weeks?"

"Okay." Bobby said gently. "Let's try something." He got up and went into the living room. He grabbed a small pillow off the couch and came back. "Come here." He beckoned for her to moved closer to him. "Placed your arm on the pillow. And rest your head here." He patted his chest. "Now close your eyes. Just breathe." He listened to Athena take several deep breaths. He kissed the top of her head. Once he was sure she was alseep Bobby finally let himself sleep.


	159. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 118 gets deployed to helpnwith a wildfire and it doesn't feel like just snother day at work to Athena.
> 
> **warning:explicit sexual content

"What is going on?" Athena arrived home from her shift to expected to find Bobby crawling into bed after also working the overnight but he was making a mess in the living room with boxes and showed no signs of going to sleep. Athena's eyes followed Bobby as he moved over to his duffle bag. "Hello!" Athena said a little louder trying to get his attention.

"Oh hi." Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked. "Are you going back in? You just worked a 24-hr shift."

"We're getting called into assist with the wildfire." Bobby walked over and kissed her. 

"So you are going back to work." Athena answered uneasily.

Bobby stopped packing his things, realizing Athena was not thrilled. Well he could say she was never thrilled sending him to work but this was different. "Babe it's fine."

"It's not fine!" Athena snapped. "You're getting deployed into a wildfire. Nothing about that is okay Bobby." She stormed off into the bedroom.

Bobby was startled. He stared after her for a few moments trying to comprehend her outburst. He followed her into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, her back to the door. Bobby walked around the bed and and crouched down in front of her. 

"Talk to me." He said gently. 

Athena looked up. Even she wasn't sure why she had snapped. "I think I'm just tired."

"That was more than a little bit of tiredness. I don't want to leave you like this." Bobby squeezed her hand. Athena was still quiet. "I need to leave in ten minutes so I really need you to say something Athena. I can't leave you like this, but duty calls."

"I don't like this Bobby." Athena confessed. "I'm scared. I don't like sending you off to fight a wildfire."

Bobby stood up and pulled Athena to her feet. "I know its scary and unpredictable. This isn't my first wildfire. I'll look out for my team out there."

"And yourself." Athena added. "Remember you have a wife and kids to come home to."

"Baby I will never, ever forget that." Bobby held her tight. "Trust I will take care of myself."

"Bobby I do trust you. I don't trust the wildfire." Athena replied.

"Come here." Bobby took her face in his hands. "Just look at me." They stood just looking at each other for several minutes. "I need to get going." Bobby whispered not wanted to break the moment.

"One more minute." Athena reached her hands around him pulling his lips down to hers.

Athena kissed Bobby like it would be the last time she did because frankly she wasn't sure he would walk back through the door. When this kiss finally ended Athena stood panting, her eyes still on Bobby.

"Bobby please come home." Athena hated how scared and desperate she sounded. 

"I will do my best. I promise you that." He replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." She followed Bobby out of the room. 

Bobby picked up his bags and walked towards the door. Athena shut the door behind him. She tried to tell herself it was just another day at work for Bobby, but as much as she said it, she couldn't convince herself of that.

***

"You're dismissed." Elaine dispersed the morning morning meeting. "Sargeant Grant, a word please." 

"Captain." Athena said when the room was clear. 

"You seem out of it Athena. I'm putting you on the desk today." Athena nodded and that's when Elaine knew something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"My husband is deployed in the middle of a wildfire and I haven't heard from him in three days." Athena said quietly. "I know no news is good news but I'm used to hearing from my husband Captain."

"You're right. No news is good news. I also know that alot of times there's no cell reception in these areas, crews aren't working the types of shifts they are used to. I know you shouldn't panic, not yet."

"Thanks Captain. I'll get to work now."

"I'll find I out what I can and give you an update when I have one."

"Athena." Elaine finally tracked down Athena. "The fire is 72% contained. 118 is being relieved at 6pm by a crew from Santa Monica. All members are safe and accounted for."

"Thank you." Athena breathed a sign of relief. 

Elaine smiled. "Of course." She walked away to get back to work.

**

Athena hummed while she prepared dinner. Nat King Cole played quietly on the speaker reminding her of many memories with Bobby. 

"Bobby's back!" Harry shouted having heard the car door. Sure enough when Bobby walked through the door Harry flung humself into his arms. 

"Hi kiddo." Harry dropped his things so he could hug Harry. 

"Hi Bobby." May hugged Bobby once Harry had stopped clinging to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bobby kissed the top of her head. He let her go and followed the smell of dinner to the kitchen where he knew he would find Athena.

As Athena wiped her hands Bobby could see the relief in her face. "I'm so glad you're home." She gave a small smile. Athena was still emotionally drained.

"I love you." Bobby hugged her. 

"I love you too. I was so worried."

"I know." Bobby whispered.

"No offense but you don't. You don't know what it was like to not hear from you for three days, to not be able to call or text you and check in. I…I was terrified." Bobby opened his mouth to reply but Athena cut him off with a sharp tone. "I swear to God you need to shut your mouth if you are about to say that it's the job."

"I'm sorry I put you through that…but it's the job." Bobby replied.

Athena just glared but her expression softening the longer Bobby looked at her.

"I hate to break up whatever this is, but I'm hungry." Harry said.

Athena turned to look at him with a smile. "Well it's a good thing dinner is ready."

Bobby talked a bit about his experience out in the middle of the wildfire. It was like nothing Athena had ever heard. She had been part of traffic control for a few wildfire evacuations but she had never been close enough to experience anything like what Bobby described.

Athena tried to hide her gaze as Bobby stepped out of the shower wrapping his towel around his waist. "It feels good to shower in my own shower."

"I'm sure it feels even better tonight than it does after a normal shift or even after a double shift."

Bobby leaned over and spit toothpaste into the sink. "You were quite at dinner."

"Just taking it all in." Athena replied. "It's a part of the job I don't have much experience with." 

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes." Athena nodded. "I'm sure. You are home safe and that's what matters." She rubbed her hand on his back. "And I am very much going to enjoy having my husband home with me."

Bobby chuckled. "Really Mrs. Nash?"

"Really…starting right now." She pulled the towel from his waist.

Athena got to her knees. Bobby moved his hands behind him to grab hold of the edge of the counter. "Athena." Bobby moaned. She hadn't actually touched him yet but she was already driving him crazy.

Athena looked up and saw his eyes were closed. "I missed you." She stroked him gently with her hand. 

Bobby groaned. He felt the blood rushing to his cock. He could feel himself swelling in her hand. Bobby released a shaky breath. "Fuck." Bobby moaned. He couldn't stop the instinct to thrust his hips as Athena lips began to slide down his length. Athena had no desire to mercilessly tease Bobby tonight. Tonight was about satisfying her need to have her husband, to hold him, and feel him alive and in the flesh, here with her. So the sounds from Bobby telling her he was close only made Athena make sure he finished. 

Bobby pulled Athena to her feet once he recovered. He smiled the widest smile at her. "You, my wife, are the best."

"Yeah yeah." Athena rolled her eyes but the blush and smile on her face told Bobby she was pleased.

Bobby pulled Athena against him not letting her get away. He kissed her, pinning her body against his. Athena curled her fingers in Bobby's hair. Bobby hoisted her onto the counter.

"The bed is right there." Athena whispered when Bobby's lips left her momentarily so they could breath.

"I'm fine right here." Bobby pushed her legs apart stepping between them. 

"Okay." Athena pulled his lips back to hers. The desire to feel her husband in every way taking over all her sensations. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to feel.

Bobby understood exactly what Athena needed. Athena whimpered as Bobby slowly entered her. She wanted all of him, but Bobby was being careful. He had no doubt her body was ready to accept him, but since it had been a little while he wanted to be sure not to hurt her. 

Finally Bobby picked up his pace to something Athena approved. He could feel Athena's nails digging into his back as he satisfied her need to feel all of him. He heard her moans muffled by his lips. He felt her clenching around him as her orgasm drew nearer. Bobby grunted in Athena's ear as he drove her towards her climax.

"Yes Bobby. Yes!" Athena gasped right before her orgasm raged through her leaving her trembling.

"Athena." Bobby groaned continuing to thrust inside her while she came. "Fuck!" Bobby groaned finding release for the second time. Again Bobby gripped the counter as his legs buckled. 

Athena put her arms around him. "You know I can't really hold you up."

"I know." Bobby chuckled. "I'm okay. My legs are stable."

Bobby picked up his towel and used it to clean them both up. Athena picked up the items that had been knocked off the counter. Bobby walked to the closet and put the towel in the laundry pile.

"Don't bother." Athena said casually as he reached for a tee shirt and boxers to sleep him.

"What?" Bobby turned to look at her. 

"Anything you wear isn't going to stay on." Athena pulled her nightgown over her head pretending not to notice the way his eyes widened or drank in the sight of her. "So don't bother putting on anything."

"But the kids." He glanced upstairs.

"The door is locked." Athena assured him. "Wow, I never would have imagined it would take this much convincing to get my husband to come to bed naked." Athena teased.

"No convincing necessary." Bobby said quickly dropping the clothes he was holding. "It's just usually we both wear something when we're not alone in the house."

"I need the skin to skin contact tonight...is that okay? I mean if it makes you that uncomfortable to not have any clothes on with the kids upstairs."

"It's really not that big of a deal." Bobby got into bed. His body relaxed instantly at the comfort of the bed instead of how he had been sleeping the past few days. "We don't do it that often so I was a little surprised. Now come on. You've got goosebumbs so get over here and let me warm you up." Bobby pulled back the covers on her side of the bed.

"An offer I can't refuse." Athena shivered slightly as she settled into his arms.

Athena was barely comfortable when she realized Bobby was fast asleep. She didn't blame him. "Good night Bobby. I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take her.


	160. White Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets an unexpected call that leads to a surprising adventure.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby's ringtone interrupted dinner. Athena gave him a look. They had a strict rule of not using their phones at meal times.

"Sorry." He pulled out his phone to turn it off. A flash of something Athena couldn't name appeared on Bobby's face when he saw who was calling. "I need to take this." Bobby stood up abruptly and walked away to take the call. Athena looked over her shoulder and watched him walked through the living room towards their bedroom as he put the phone to his ear. She turned around and just shrugged at Harry's and May's questioning looks indicated she had no idea who was calling or what it was about. Bobby returned a few minutes later. "Again, I'm sorry." He said sitting back down. "I haven't heard from my brother in a while. He received the holiday card we sent him so he wanted to know when I had remarried." Bobby said as casually as if he was talking about a call he been on. He tucked back into his dinner without looking up at the shocked faces of his family.

At the same time May asked, "He doesn't know your married?" As Harry asked, "You have a brother?" Athena knew the answer to Harry's question. While she also knew Bobby had a distant relationship with his brother, she wasn't aware that it was so distant Bobby hadn't even told his brother he was remarried. Athena said nothing though. The comments she did have she preferred to say in private and not in front of the kids.

Bobby looked between his stepchildren, "I do have a brother. Our relationship is...complicated. So, no I haven't mentioned to him that I remarried." 

"You thought a holiday card was a good way to break the news?" Athena couldn't help but ask.

Bobby shrugged turning to his wife, "I didn't know if we were on speaking terms so I figured it was okay." Harry and May asked no further questions, having no idea what to say after learning their stepfather had a brother.

"Do you want to talk about your brother?" Athena asked as she got ready for bed. She figured she had given him enough time to dwell on it.

"We lost touch when I became an addict and an alcoholic. I pushed everyone out of my life. Then after the fire and I left Minnesota we never really reconnected." Bobby seemed unbothered by it.

"Did he blame you for what happened?" Athena asked in a small voice, not really sure where the question came from.

"I don't know." Bobby looked down. "We didn't talk about it. He came to the funeral and I haven't seen James since." He went quiet and Athena didn't push it. "He um did say something surprising."

"Oh?" Athena turned showing him that he had her attention. 

"He invited us to visit him in St. Paul. He said it's been awhile and he would really like to see me and hoped I would bring the family to visit around the holidays when the kids are out of school."

Athena responded dismissively "Do I look like a white winter kind of person?" She walked past him out of the bathroom and into bed.

Bobby was hurt by her response. He figured she'd at least entertain the idea. She was so understanding the few times he had brought up James and their relationship. Bobby dropped the subject and followed Athena to bed. His mind swirled with thoughts from the randomness of the call from James to Athena's frosty response to the invitation. Then his mind wandered to picture his family in the snow enjoying all that the frigid Minnesota winter had to offer. With those images and a smile on his face Bobby drifted off to sleep.

  
Bobby chopped onion with more force than necessary. He hadn't forgetten what Athena had said last night. He was angry at the the way she had dismissed the whole conversation without even entertaining a discussion about it. Didn't his family matter too? Didn't she care about his relationship with his brother? Didn't she care about HIM??

"Pops, I think you should put the knife down before you accidently chop your fingers off."

Bobby froze and looked up. He didn't even realize his team had gathered, that's how in his own head he was. More worrisome was the fact that he could barely see the onion he was cutting, it was a miracle he hadn't already injured himself. All Bobby felt was anger. "Um yeah, probably." Bobby took a small step back from the cutting board. 

"What happened?" Buck asked taking over for Bobby without being asked. He looked at the pieces Bobby had chopped and tried to mimic them on the remaining half of onion. Bobby had taught him well.

"Athena said something last night that upset me." Bobby said. "My brother called. A rare occasion on its own so I picked up. He wanted to ask me when I had remarried since he got our holiday card."

Hen and Chimney shared a raised eyebrow. So Bobby was distant from his family. When he first joined the team Bobby didn't mention a thing about his personal life, but even as he began to open up, he hardly ever mentioned his family. Hen had sort of forgotten Bobby had family outside the fire station and Athena and the kids. 

"Anyway." Bobby continued after noticing the look Hen and Chimney shared without saying anything. "My brother invited us all out to St. Paul. When I mentioned it Athena just said, and I quote, 'Do I look like a white winter kind of person.' And she just walked out of the bathroom and went to bed."

"Athena grew up in Florida and moved to LA the first chance she got. Honestly I don't even know how many times she's even seen snow." Hen remarked. Everyone looked at Hen, their expressions all saying the same thing- how can you be on Athena's side right now? "I agree with you Captain." Hen continued. "It was not the right way for her to respond and you should be upset."

"But?" Bobby asked her.

"But Minnesota is a state that gets real winters. Blizzards, snowstorms, freezing temperatures, maybe Athena was just intimidated by the idea. She has no idea what a real winter is like, I'm guessing she was scared and lashing out."

"Did you tell her you didn't appreciate her response?" Chimney asked. 

Before he responded Bobby briefly wondered how his team became experts in relationships or more specifically experts on his relationship. "No." Bobby shook his head. She went to bed and I rolled over and went to sleep too. We didn't talk about it this morning."

"Maybe that should be your first step." Eddie added. "Look, if you just want her to apologize for dismissing the idea tell her. If you want to have a serious conversation about going to Minnesota you need to tell her that too."

Bobby nodded understanding their points. "I don't know when you all became relationship experts, but I appreciate it."

"Probably about the time you started dating Athena and none of us wanted to see you screw that up." Buck teased.

***

"You gonna tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to guess?" Athena finally broke the silence in which the couple was making dinner. 

"Hmm." Bobby hummed. Honestly he hadn't been listening, not that he was purposely trying to ignore Athena, but he had been so in his own head that he hadn't heard her. 

Athena paused giving him one of her infamous looks with her hand on her hip. "So now you're not even listening to me."

Bobby wiped his hands before speaking, "Baby don't do that." Bobby said. "I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was lost in thought."

Athena noticed his tone was more terse than usual. "But you are upset about something." It was a statement, not a question. She knew him. 

"Yes." Bobby nodded. "Last night when I told you James invited us to Minnesota you completely dismissed it. I didn't appreciate that."

Athena thought for a moment, her face fell as she remembered what Bobby was referring too. "Bobby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She didn't mean to dismiss his family. He understood his mood much more now.

"Then what did you mean by it?" Bobby kept his anger in check. They were having a conversation. "Because I have been nothing but supportive of your family and I'm hurt that you would be so dismissive of mine. I know my relationship with my family is distant at best, but I expected a little more love and support from my wife." Bobby snapped.

Athena closed her eyes for a moment then stepped towards Bobby. She put her hand on his chest. "Bobby I am sorry. I should have been more thoughtful in my response. I have never been through a real winter. The thought of freezing temperature, snowstorms, and snow piled high, Bobby it's scary to someone who has never experienced a true winter. I'm scared of slipping on ice and breaking my neck. However, I never want you to feel like I am dismissing you or uninterested or unsppprtive of you and your family. I apologize if I made you feel that way. If you want to do this, we can go to Minnesota. My initial response should have been different, but I can't change that. I can however go buy winter clothing, buy plane tickets and get us to Minnesota."

Bobby's smile widened as Athena spoke. "I love you." his hands snaked around her waist and he kissed her. "Apology accepted. I will watch out for you and make sure you don't break your neck."

"Like a true gentleman." Athena teased nudging him.

***

"Bobby I can't." Athena grabbed his wrist tightly. "I'm going to break my neck."

"Athena." Bobby looked her in her eye. "I'm right here." You're okay. Trust me."

"Bobby I do trust you. I don't trust myself."

"We'll go nice and easy." Bobby gently pulled her across the lake. 

"You're doing great." Bobby slowly let her go keeping his eyes on her. 

"Bobby." Athena said uneasily. 

"Eyes forward." He instructed.

Athena moved a couple of steps. Her legs went out from under her. "Bobby!" She cried out as she lost her balance.

Athena looked up at Bobby, tears stinging in her eyes. "You okay?" He asked skating to her side.

"No." Athena shook her head. "I think I broke my tailbone…or bruised it."

"I've got you." Bobby bent down and picked her up. 

"You okay mom?" May called from a little ways away where James was showing her and Harry how to skate. James's two sons Evan and Conner sat in the snow still strapping on their skates, having paused to watch their uncle teach his wife to skate."

"Don't worry I'll take her back to the house and make sure she's okay." Bobby assured them.

"Bobby's got her." James added smiling at his brother.

"You guys stay and have fun." Athena said. "Listen to what James says." She called over Bobby's shoulder.

  
"I'm going to put you down so I can take off our skates." 

"Just don't make me sit down." Athena choked out a laugh.

"I won't." Bobby bent down to unlace her skates after undoing his own.

Bobby carried her inside. 

"I saw you coming." Lucy met them in the in the entrance way. 

"Athena, are you okay?" Lucy asked. 

"Just fell, I'm alright." Athena replied. She turned to walk up the stairs. She made it a few steps and stopped grimacing in pain. "Bobby." She groaned. "Help me."

Bobby turned to Lucy, "The kids are all out on the lake still with James."

"I'll go out there and give an extra set of eyes." Lucy grabbed her jacket. 

Bobby walked up to Athena and she let him scoop her up in his arms. 

"What can I do?" He asked finally setting her down when they got to the bedroom. 

"Ice." Athena groaned. "I want my ass to be numb."

"I'll go get some ice." Bobby left. When he returned Athena was still standing where he'd left her. "I brought you ice. Can I…do you want me to take a look?"

"This is super sexy." Athena rolled her eyes and dropped her pants. Athena shut her eyes. 

"It looks bruised." Bobby commented. "We won't know if it's broken unless we get an x-ray." Athena groaned. Bobby wrapped the ice pack in a hand towel. He pressed it gently to her tailbone. 

"Ow, Bobby that hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry, but you need it." Bobby tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. Athena only groaned in response. "I mean if you are looking for pain relief I know something else that can distract you." Bobby spoke with a smile and kissed her neck.

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me right now?" Athena looked over her shoulder. Bobby grinned. "You know I can't sit or lay down right?"

"You can stay right like this." Bobby spoke slowly trailing his hands down her sides causing her to moan.

"Good because I'm not moving." Athena sighed. 

Bobby started removing his clothes. Once he was stripped down to his boxers he began helping Athena out of her clothes. He felt his member reacting to the anticipation. Athena's warm skin under his hands made Bobby groan. The throbbing Athena felt in her tailbone began getting ignored by the growing throbbing of her most sensitive spot as Bobby hands explored lower on her body. 

Bobby's fingertips stroked her folds elliciting a noise between a gasp and a whimper from Athena. Bobby expertly found her clit. Bobby pinched it. Athena's legs buckled with the intense wave of pleasure that travelled through every inch of her body. The soreness in her tailbone long forgotten, replaced by the strong need for her husband to satisfy her desire for him. Athena felt her fingers tighten around the the comforter as Bobby sank to his knees, his hands caressing the back of her legs.

"Oooahh!" Athena moaned when Bobby lips took her completely. "Bobby! Fuck!" His tongue stroked her in all the right places. Athena closed her eyes as Bobby slid his tongue inside her. She cried out with an animalistic sound, much to Bobby's approval. His tongue only pushed deeper. Bobby's grip tightened on her thighs as her legs trembled. Athena felt her her walls begin to contract and knew Bobby felt it too. Her chest heaved as she panted heavily. Bobby pulled his tongue out of her and wrapped his lips around her clit sucking her over the edge. "Robert!!" Athena screamed his full name. Her body convulsed. Bobby took everything her body released into his mouth. 

Bobby slowly got to his feet. "Do you feel better?" 

"Yes." Athena gasped her breath still coming in pants.

"You were quite vocal in your approval." Bobby teased. His now rock hard cock rubbed obviously against her ass.

"Bobby." Athena moaned. As satisfied as he just made her, she wanted to satisfy his need too.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear. His voice thick with lust.

Athena heard him remove his boxers, she could picture his member hard and ready to penetrate her. Athena felt her entrance wetten at the image. "Bobby please." Athena begged. "I want to hear you." She couldn't touch him or see him, only feel him and hear him.

"Athena." Bobby barely penetrated her, just letting his tip slide between her folds. Athena growled like an animal in frustration. The painful ache of desire was back and Bobby was frustrating her.

Bobby gasped as he slowly pushed his way inside her until he was all the way in. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Fuck Athena!" Bobby began moving slowly inside her, careful not slam too hard into so not to aggrevate her injury. 

"For the love of God Bobby don't go easy." Athena groaned.

"If you say so…" Bobby slammed into her.

Athena whimpered. "Oh God yes."

That was the last words shared for the next few minutes. A mix of grunts, whimpers, and the sound of their bodies clashing filled the silence.

"You are so fucking good." Bobby grunted, his fingers dug into her sides.

Athena gave a fleeting thought to whether he was going to bruise her but she didn't care. "Don't stop Bobby. So…close." She panted.

Bobby's hand reached around her. His fingers found her clit. He rubbed his thumb rhythmically. "Come on Athena." He encouraged.

"Yes!! Ooh ahh Bobby!" Athena cried out coming for the second time.

Bobby thrusted twice more before her walls squeezing around him was too much and he spilled himself inside her. "Athena!" Bobby leaned over her panting heavily. He kissed feather light kisses down her spine leaving goosebumbs in his path. "You are so sexy Mrs. Nash."

Athena shivered under his touch. "Bobby." Athena whsipered contently. 

"Do you feel better?" Bobby slowly left the warmth of her depths. 

"Much better." Athena grinned. The high from her two orgasms still masking the pain of her bruised tailbone. "I think I'm going to need more of this pain relief later."

"Whenever you need it." Bobby gave her a sloppy kiss, his face still glowing in the aftermath of their love making. 

"We should shower and be presentable for when everyone else comes home." Athena said although she was content to lay in Bobby's arms longer.

"Okay." Bobby pouted slowly getting up. "But more of this later."

"Yes." Athena laughed. 

"Are you glad we came?" Bobby asked turning on the shower.

"Are you?" Athena turned the question back on him.

"I am." Bobby nodded without needing to think about it.

"Then I am too." Athena smiled. 

"Even though you fell on your ass?" Bobby poorly hid his laugh.

"Even so, because you have taken excellent care of me."

"I hope enjoyed you first real winter experience."

"Lots of cuddles, sex, and hot coco with marshmellows, what more can a woman need?"

Bobby laughed. Seeing him this happy made Athena sure they had made the right choice in coming to St. Paul.


	161. St. Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter.

"I'm sorry about your tailbone." 

Athena turned at the sound of Lucy's voice and took the offered steaming cup of hot cocoa. "Oh it's fine. Between you and me I prefer to be in here than outside." She turned back to look out the window.

"We are really glad you guys made it out here." Lucy took a sip of her cocoa. 

Athena took the opportunity of being alone with Lucy to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while. "What was Bobby and James's relationship like before?" 

Lucy gave a small smile. "They were close." She confirmed Athena's fears- that Bobby's addiction had pushed his brother away. "But not call each other about everything close. We got together at least once a month for dinner, we went to birthday parties, and recitals and the like. But then Bobby changed. At first he simply shut down, had excuses for skipping family events even if everyone else was there. James tried to reach out but Bobby didn't say anything and eventually James gave up." There was regret in her voice. "When Marcy and the kids died Bobby was a wreck. We were all devestated of course, but between the drugs and alcohol and grief Bobby wasn't the same. Nothing could console him."

"That couldn't have been easy. You want to help but you don't know what to do. You don't know what to say." Athena said quietly sharing her feelings from experience. When Bobby had been dosed by the brownies she felt those things.

"Exactly." Lucy nodded. "I don't know the last time James and Bobby spoke. Then the holiday card arrived and James was speechless. He finally let himself have hope that his relationship with Bobby could be reconcilled."

Athena looked down into her mug. "I didn't know it was that estranged. Bobby doesn't talk much about his past or his family. I understand why he doesn't and I don't push him to talk about it, but I hardly know anything about his family. The first story he told me about his childhood was a story about a Christmas present James got of darts he'd like to throw up in the air and watch Bobby run scared thinking they were going to hit him."

Lucy laughed, "I've heard that story although I reckon Bobby and my husband have very different recollections of it."

"I heard it a few days before Bobby proposed." Athena glanced down at her rings. "You know he proposed on Christmas Eve."

Lucy set down her empty mug, "No, tell me everything." 

Athena launched into the story, the mood in the kitchen becoming lighter. She started with her invitation for Bobby to move in, the days of uncertainty and awkwardness on calls when the unaccepted offer lay between them neither knowing when it would be addressed, then finally Bobby coming over on Christmas Eve. Athena told Lucy about the sentimental key he gave her first that left her speechless. If only she knew how speechless she was about to be when he dropped to one knee holding a ring in his hand and asked her to marry him. "I went from not knowing if we were breaking up to having an engagement ring so fast my head was spinning."

Lucy smiled a warm smile. "You are everything to my brother-in-law. I've only known you for a few days Athena, but the way Bobby looks at you, how he speaks of you, he loves you so much."

Athena blushed with a bit of embarassment. She wasn't used to delving into personal details so quickly with someone she hardly knew. Although with Lucy it was easy, and she felt like family even though a few weeks ago Athena didn't even know about her. "One of the things that I think really connect Bobby and I are that we've both had lives before we met and we understand that. We both have had heartache and devestating losses. The empathy and comfort we can find in our past makes us more understanding of the other's struggles." Something in Lucy face made Athena want to keep talking to her. "My first husband was in the closet. After almost 15 years together he came out to me. We thought we'd make it work, co-parenting and co-habitating for the sake of the kids, but I was miserable. I was hurt by the betrayal and the years of lies. I didn't do a good job of pretending I was fine. We fought more and in front of the kids. Harry and May were actually happy when we told them we were getting divorced because we were all suffering. I became very insecure after the divorce and early in our relationship I took that out on Bobby. When I finally sucked up my pride and apologized to Bobby, he accepted my apology. That day I knew that if he would still have me after that, I didn't want to ever lose him."

Lucy's smile only widened, almost annoyingly so, but it was so genuine. "Urgh you two are perfect for each other. I'm not saying you are perfect or Bobby is perfect, but your relationship is so strong and built on a solid foundation. That is clear to see. What's your secret?"

Athena shrugged, "I guess being patient. Sometimes we keep stuff to ourselves until we are ready to have a real conversation about it. Also communicating effectively. Some days a text is fine, other days I need a phone call. Some times it's not what you say but how you say it. Also," Athena paused to make sure the kids, Bobby, and James were still working on their snowman outside. "A healthy sex life."

Lucy laughed, "Well we do have that. Why people think couples our age aren't getting it on is beyond me."

Athena joined in with a chuckle, "We don't have that issue because on more occasions than I've cared to admit to it's been obvious to Bobby's team the way we come out of his office we were not just talking or by the way Bobby walks into the station it's clear he didn't oversleep before the start of his shift."

Lucy had a glint in her eye. "Mhmm. I hear you sister. I've played the "there was bad traffic" card several times. But cheers to us. And everyone who is getting laid." She lifted her mug even though it was empty. 

Athena gently clinked her mug and took the last sip of her now luke warm cocoa, "Cheers."

"And honestly," Lucy said in a conspiratorial whisper, "James and I don't care if you and Bobby do it while your here." Athena turned red. Lucy laughed, "Oh my you already have." She laughed louder. Athena couldn't help but laugh too.

"What are we laughing at?" James walked in pausing to kiss his wife.

"Nothing." Athena hid her face behind her mug. She noticed Bobby look over at her with a twinkle in his eye. He knew the ladies were talking about something they didn't want the men to know.

***  
"Bobby said you liked red." James handed Athena a glass of wine.

"I do." Athena smiled and took a small sip. James looked uneasily over at Bobby. "What?" Athena followed his gaze.

"Nothing." James said quickly looking back at his sister-in-law. Athena just looked at him and finally James cracked under her gaze. "Is it really not an issue for Bobby that you drink?"

"None at all." Athena took another sip. "Bobby isn't really a wine or beer person."

"He's a whiskey man." James finished her sentence. "I remember." A dark cloud came over his expression. Evidently the years of hurt and pain Bobby had caused with his addiction had taken its toll on James.

Athena lowered her voice. "James, I can't even begin to imagine what Bobby's addiction did to your family, to your relationship."

"That's right Athena, you can't." He whispered back. He got up and left the room. 

Athena looked around. Everyone else was way too invested in the game of monopoly to give her and James any attention. Athena got up from her seat quietly and followed James. "Do you have a problem with me James?" Athena asked. She kept her voice low, wary of the others just a room away. This was the first time she had seen James be anything less than kind and courteous to her and Bobby since they arrived. "If you have a problem with me tell me. If you have a problem with Bobby you're going to have to work it out with him."

"I don't have a probem with you Athena. God no. I just don't want to see you get hurt when Bobby loses it again. It will destroy your family and I don't want to see that happened to you Athena because I like you and I think you are a wonderful person. I know first hand the pain Bobby's addiction can cause I want to save you from that."

Athena opened her mouth having several thing she wished to say in response to defend Bobby and herself. But another voice beat her to it. "If you have a problem say it to my face, not to my wife." Bobby's voice was dangerously low. Athena had never heard him use such a tone.

"Bobby it's fine." Athena tried to diffuse the situation quickly.

"It is not okay." Bobby almost growled. "He has no right to talk to you like that." Bobby stepped between his wife and brother as if to shield Athena from James's view.

"Bobby." James tried to calm down Bobby too.

"What? Too scared to say it to my face big brother?" Although James was older Bobby was about three inches taller.

The three adults all stopped and turned towards the doorway when Lucy cleared her throat. There she stood with the four kids, all looking at the scene in the kitchen. Athena and Lucy shared a look. Both knew it was about to go down and the kids definitely didn't need to witness what was about to happen.

"Okay if you are not an adult upstairs." Lucy pointed out of the kitchen sending the four kids up stairs. The kids knew better than to argue but they all crept back down to the landing on the stairs to try and listen.

"What is going on in here?" Lucy looked around. 

"I was just having a chat with Athena and Bobby came in and got all angry." James answered.

"You were telling my wife that I was a mistake. That I can't be trusted and that is unacceptable James!" Bobby raised his voice.

"I was only preparing her for the inevitable Bobby! You're an addict! You're going to slip and it's going to destroy Athena and Harry and May because they love you. Athena is the most amazing woman you have ever brought home and I can't watch you break her heart."

The color was gone from Bobby's face. Athena hand was wrapped around his wrist but he couldn't feel it. All he felt was anger. It coursed through his body like blood. "You have no right to talk to me like that." Bobby's voice quivered with the emotion he felt. "You have no idea what I've been through since Marcy and Bobby Jr. And Brooke died. You have no idea of the life I created, what I did to change my ways, the things I have sacrificed." His hand slipped into Athena's, "The people who I have surrounded myself who have helped me be a better man." 

"Bobby I didn't mean it like that." James could see the sincerity in Bobby's words. 

"You did." Bobby walked out of the room without looking at anyone else.

"Well? Are you happy James?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Bobby." Athena said to no one in particular.

"Athena." James called out to her. Athena turned around. "I really didn't mean it quite like that. I just didn't want to see you get hurt the way I got hurt when Bobby used."

"I know, but that could have gone better." Athena walked out of room. She understood where James was coming from but he didn't know who Bobby was today. 

"That was not great honey." Athena heard Lucy say.

  
Athena gently twisted the lock on the door behind her assuring her and Bobby some privacy.

"Athena, I don't want to talk about it." Bobby said without turning around when he heard her enter.

"That's okay." Athena crossed the room and gently placed her hand on his back. "I love you. I trust you. I know you. Baby, I know you take your sobriety seriously. I know that it's important to you. You don't have to prove anything to me or our family." 

"Everything James said is true." Bobby said quietly.

"Bobby no." Athena protested.

"Most of it is. I know I can cause a world of hurt if I lose my sobriety. I know how much that will devestate you and the kids. And God Athena I am on my knees every night praying for the strength to stay sober because I don't want to ever hurt you the way I hurt James and the rest of my family."

"Bobby I know." Athena rubbed his back. "We talked about this for the brownie incident. As long as you want to be sober and clean I will always support you and I will always have you back. You have a chronic disease Bobby but that doesn't make you hopeless."

Bobby turned and finally looked at her. "I love you Athena Nash."

"Mm, I love you too Bobby Nash." Athena kissed him with a little extra hinting at where she hoped the kiss would lead. She was disappointed when Bobby pulled away.

"I need to talk to James." Bobby kissed her cheek. "Don't move. I'll be back."

"I can't promise I won't move but I'll be here waiting for you to get back." Athena smiled.

  
"Hey." Bobby stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hi Bobby." James was surprised he came back. "You're uncomfortable." He gestured to the way Bobby had stuffed his hands in his pockets. Somethings don't change."

"That hasn't but other things have. I'm m sorry I yelled earlier. I was upset with how you talked to Athena. My sobriety is a touchy subject. You don't need to remind me of the devestation. I never want to do that again."

"I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you. It wa wrong of me to talk to Athena like that. I don't know the man you have become clean and sober."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. After everything I did to you, I really don't blame you James. I hope someday you can trust me."

"I'm trying Bobby. I want to. If you hurt your incredible wife and amazing stepchildren, I will kick your ass."

"I expect nothing less big bro." Bobby grinned. "We're good?"

"We're good." James nodded.

"Goodnight." Bobby waved over his head. He headed up the stairs feeling good that things were smoothed over with James, but even better about the beautiful woman waiting for him.


	162. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena attend a holiday party... or at least that's where they were supposed to be going.
> 
> Warning: SMUT, explicit sexual content

"You cannot wear this." Bobby's hands travelled down Athena's sides and all too quickly reached the skin of her upper thighs.

Athena looked slightly offended. "What's wrong with this dress? I thought you loved it." Athea turned back to the mirror where she was trying to apply lipstick before Bobby had distracted her. To be fair her mind was still on his hands which had only moved up to her waist, his thumbs tracing little circles. 

"I do love this dress." Bobby's lips pressed gently against her neck. It was a little black dress that showed off Athena's fit figure and lots of skin. "But I don't like it when you wear it in public because then I can't take my eyes or my hands off you." As if making his point Bobby was still standing behind her and his hands hadn't left her body since he had come into the bathroom and seen what she had decided to wear to the holiday party. Bobby sucked on Athena's neck. Athena's response was a mix of a moan and an annoyed sighed as she reached for her concealer knowing he was leaving a mark.

"Well we are going to a holiday party so pull yourself together." Athena tried to keep her voice even but the puddle of moisture in her panties bretrayed how she really felt. If Bobby only knew what his little touches had done to her already, he would easily convince her to stay home. In fact, Athena had half a mind to bail on the party. The throbbing between her legs begged to be addressed now in not in several hours. They didn't have to go to the party right?

"We could just be fashionably late. It is a party after all." Bobby said in her ear. Bobby just wanted an extra twenty minutes for some pre-party activity before he had to handle his wife looking so hot in public. His hands moved the hem of her dress up slowly and when Athena didn't protest he slipped his right hand into her panties. Bobby chuckled and Athena blushed as his fingertips found the wetness she had been hiding from him. "Feels like you want to go to this party as much as I do." Athena could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Bobby." Athena moaned not even bothering to hide her desire now. It was too late anyway. With a hand in her panties they were past the point of actually making it out the door for the party on time. "Fuck." Athena groaned as Bobby chuckled in her ear, his warm breath on her ear only mde her desire strong. Bobby was in complete control and if he didn't give her an orgasm he would be an ex-husband.

Bobby didn't need to be told what to do. He already knew what he was going to do and that Athena would be pleased. He wrapped his left arm around Athena's middle, holding her securely. The fingers of his right hand teased and explored her depths. Athena groaned deep in her throat. She gripped the sink as her legs began to tremble. 

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. His fingers moved more swiftly, curling them inside her. "Oh yes! Bobby!" Bobby felt Athena contract around his fingers. The product of her orgasm poured around Bobby's fingers and down Athena's legs.

Athena leaned heavily against the sink. Bobby looked at her through the mirror. Her chest rose and fell heavily and a few beads of sweat appeared on her brow. Her skin glowed in the ecstasy. 

"Much better than a party." Bobby chuckled as he peppered her neck with kisses. 

Bobby gently pulled her towards the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. He had no intentionof letting her get up anytime soon. "Wait!" Athena twisted under Bobby trying to reach her phone on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked between sloppy kisses to the exposed flesh of her collarbone. He was a bit offended she was on her phone when he was giving her such attention.

"Texting Hen." Athena answered breathlessly. Bobby's lips and not so gently nibbles made it hard for her to think. "Letting her know we won't be coming." As soon as the message was sent Athena flopped onto her back ready to give Bobby her full and undivided attention.

The first thing Athena noticed was the full erection still confined in Bobby's pants. "You're over dressed." She quickly undid his pants. 

Bobby let out a sigh of relief when his erection sprang free. "I'm not done with you." Bobby remained end of the bed. Athena licked her lips never hating the sight of her her husband full, hard, and ready. Another gush of moisture spilled out of Athena. She felt the substance running down her thighs. 

Athena wanted Bobby's lips between her legs but he was still nibbling his way down her hip bone. Soft moans fell from her lips as Bobby's tongue slid up her inner thighs following the trail of moisture back up to where it came from. 

Athena's legs parted eagerly when she felt his lips kissing around her sex. Athena squirmed as he purposely avoided putting his lips on her sex. Bobby could see the moisture glistening in the soft lamp light. He gently parted her fold with his tongue. Athena arched her back trying to get more than the gently touch Bobby was giving her. "Shit!" She moaned at the wave of pleasure she felt as he finally tpuched where she needed him most. Bobby's tongue expertly slipped inside her. Bobby's nostrils were assualted by the salty and sweet smell of her coupled with the unmistakable smell of sex. He felt his cock twitching, begging to replace his tongue between her folds but Bobby was taking his time. His nose gently nuzzled her clit. Athena growled. That was unfair. If he was going to touch her there he needed to do more than that. She was about to protest again when his tongue left her but before she could say anything she felt his tongue swirl round her clit. Athena's toes curled. A throaty moan pierced the silence. Bobby took her clit between his lips, nibbling her gently Bobby sent Athena careening over the edge. Bobby again paid close attention to her, tasting all that spilled from her body.

Athena reached for Bobby pulling him up from his position at the end of the bed. She brought his lips up to hers kissing him thoroughly. He tasted like her, salty and sweet. Soon her taste faded leaving Athena drunk of the taste of him. Bobby moaned as Athena's tomgue dueled with his eventually taking control. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Athena rolled Bobby under her putting her in a better position to give head. Bobby wimpered. His throbbing cock needed relief. "Athena." Bobby moaned. He watched her position herself between his legs. 

"God Athena!" Bobby growled. Athena had licked her lips, swollen from their heated kisses.

He already knew he wasn't going to last long. In addition to the painful throbbing he felt shoving him towards a quick release, his tip was already leaking. Athena's tongue swirled around his tip while her fingers moved up and down his length. Athena's lips followed her fingers down his shaft. Bobby's fingers curled in her hair. He bit hard on his lip trying to savor the feeling of himself deep inside Athena's mouth. His tip rocked against the back of her throat as she gently bobbed up and down his length. "Goood!" Bobby moaned, his hips raising in time with her movements. "Oh Fuck yes! Athena!" He choked out a gasp. Athena only hastened her movements as Bobby came closer to release. She took him fully in her mouth her tongue stroking around his large member. 

"Athena!" Bobby yelled thrusting his hips into her mouth and coming down the back of her throat. His body continued to convulse as Athena sucked, tasted, and swallowed every drop of his load. 

While Bobby regained his right mind Athena took the time to kiss up his pelvic bone then slowly kiss her way up his stomach. She stopped at his nipples. She licked and sucked each one. The sharp breaths from Bobby told her his second erection of the night was forming. Athena took her time peppering her husband's chest with feather light kisses. He smelled like a mix of his bodywash and sex. She found his pulse point still beating quickly. His nailed dug into her bare ass as she sucked at his most sensitive spot on his neck. Bobby groaned enjoying the pleasure of her lips on his neck, her naked body on top of his, and his swelling erection.

Once Athena felt that Bobby had adequate time to recover, she reached down to take his hardening cock in her hands. 

"You are relentless." Bobby moaned feeling his cock begin to react to Athena's touch.

"I'm trying to keep up with you." Athena teased. 

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers. Bobby's hands slid up her smooth skin towards her breast. Bobby's thumbs rubbed over her already hardened peaks. Athena's mouth fell open and she moaned breathlessly as his thumbs shot bolts of pleasure through hee body. Athena could feel his cock between their bodies. The way it was pressing into her stomach she knew he was ready. Bobby rolled Athena onto her back taking control again. 

"Bobby." Athena half whispered half moaned as she spread her legs.

Bobby entered her slowly at first. He wanted to feel the way she stretched to accomedate him, the way he easily slid inside her slick depths. Athena kept her eyes locked with Bobby's. She couldn't figure out what he was playing at. Part of her didn't want him taling his time, but the other part of her enjoyed the sensual feeling of him gradually filling her completely. Once he was buried completely inside her his thrusting started casually. Once Athena's hips began clashing with his, Bobby upped the tempo and speech of his thrusts. To his delight each upward thrust of Athena's hips were accompanied by a moan from Athena as he touched her as deeply as he could. Bobby panted heavily knowing they were both close. He felt Athena start to squeeze her muscles around his length testing his strength to not spill his load. Goosebumps rose on Athena's skin as he whispered into her ear encouraging her to come loudly for him. Athena closed her eyes, letting Bobby's words push her over the edge she cried out his name to his delight. Bobby came soon after Athena, her name yelled in ecstacy.

As soon as Bobby pulled out Athena rolled onto her stomach. Her body was still pulsing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She could hear Bobby breathing heavily beside her. Athena still marveled at how he could give her such pleasure yet she could still crave him. Athena was about to roll onto her side and snuggle with Bobby when she felt his lips on her sweaty back. Athena reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, not that is wasn't already a mess. 

"You really want to go again?" She asked. She was definitely surpised.

Athena felt Bobby's weight on her back as he gently lay on her. "Can you blame me? You are enticing and sexy." His finger trailed down her spine and she shivered. "I want to hear you begging for an orgasm." Bobby whispered in her ear. Athena moaned automatically. 

Athena never got tired of hearing Bobby want her. Truthfully she didn't want to turn down another mindblowing orgasm from Bobby. Athena was surpised to find her pussy slicken at the thought of Bobby fucking her senseless. She went to roll over but Bobby stopped her.

"You don't need to move." He helped raise her onto all fours. Boby rocked her hips back against his growing erection. He was a bit surprise his third erection of the night was coming so quickly. Although it was accomapnied by a soreness he would definitely feel in the morning. 

Bobby easily slid two fingers inside Athena. She rewarded his action with a moan. His thumb rhythmically circled her clit. "Ready?" He asked her while rubbing her juices gathered on his fingers down the length of his member. 

"Yes!" Athena nodded feeling his tip positioned at her entrance. His precum already mixing with her juices.  
Bobby slid all the way inside Athena. "Oh fuck! Bobby!" Athena gasped feeling her body quickly adjusting to his sudden arrival inside her. Before Athena had time to fully adjust, Bobby had pulled out to the tip and slammed hard back inside her. "Holy fucking shit!" Athena cried out as a wave of pleasure engulfed all her senses. "Fuck me!" She cried out as Bobby continued to roughly fuck her. "Urgh! Boby don't stop!" Bobby was fueled by her vocal response. With each thrust he tried to get a reaction from her. As her breaths became heavier Bobby's name fell from her lips with each thrust from Bobby. Bobby's fingers dug painfully into her sides, but it did not overcome the intense waves of pleasure. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "I want to hear you Athena. When you come don't hold back. Scream for me. Please baby."

Bobby's own orgasm was quickly approaching. He reached for Athena clit pulling and pinching it probably harder than he should, but in his selfishness he wanted to hear how it affected Athena. "Fuck, oh fuck! Bobby! So fucking good! Shit!" Athena screamed, her hands clenched around the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Athena thought she might actually explode at the sheer force of the pleasure erupting from every nerve in her body. Bobby had never handled her clit so roughly but good God it hurt so fucking good. "Bobby!!" Athena screamed with almost the same force she felt bursting from every nerve as she came. 

Athena's body rocked. Her pussy spazed convulsing tightly around Bobby's cock. He felt her juices running down his cock. Bobby grunted still trying to thrust inside her until the pressure around his member was too great and he released himself inside her. 

Athena collasped on the bed as soon as she felt Bobby come. She could feel his body weight on top of her almost like a weighted blanket. As she began to regain feeling other than pure bliss she first felt the result of their lovemaking between her thighs. Then she became aware of the ache between her legs, not the one begging for Bobby but the one that sometimes happened after he had satisfied her more than once. A pain that told her she would certainly feel the effects of their activities tomorrow. 

Bobby finally rolled off of Athena. "Was that okay?" He knew he probably pushed the limits that last time especially with everything they did before that.

"Fuck Bobby." Athena's body still tingled. Her clit still throbbed painfully, but mostly the good kind of pain. "You really didn't hold back." She put a hand on his chest. "It was so hot and dirty." She grinned. "It was so good."

"I can't believe we did that." He looked over at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"What part?" Athena replied. "The part where we bailed on the holiday party for sex or the part where we had multiple orgasms."

"Both." Bobby rolled in closer to her. "But mostly the part where we couldn't get our hands off of each other. It was like we were trying to set some sort of record."

"Well let's not try and set any orgasm records anytime soon. I need time to recover." Athena got up and walked on shaky legs towards the bathroom. 

"Yea." Bobby got up and followed her, "Definitely need a shower." He muttered.

It was a quick shower after which the couple barely made it onto the bed before falling asleep, finally succumbing to the exhaustion and exertion of their evening.


	163. A Poor Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena does more harm than good as she tried to explain to Hen why she and Bobby were a no show at the party. A follow up
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Hey." Hen strolled over to Athena on their next call together when she had a free minute.

"Hey girl." Athena smiled. "How you been?"

"Good." Hen said. "What I really want to know is how you are."

"Oh," Athena looked away to direct a line of traffic. "Why is that?" 

"Because you bailed on the party this weekend and you never bail. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Athena's voice was a little higher raising Hen's suspicion. "Something came up."

"With Michael's tumor? The kids?"

"No, no." Athena corrected. "Everyone's fine."

Hen laughed. "You are being cagey."

"Am not." Athena defended. 

"Athena." Hen was in disbelief. "Oooh you are hiding something."

"You don't want to know." Athena replied.

"I do. Because I am a good friend. I care."

Athena quickly glanced around. "I picked out a particular dress to wear because I know how much Bobby likes it."

"Which one?" Hen asked.

"The little black one that barely covers anything."

Hen rolled her eyes. "What did you expect?! Bobby is a man and you are a hot lady."

"It had the desired effect, but what was supposed to be our little private after party became the pre party, party, and after party."

"Damm Athena. Were you at it all night?" Hen whisper-yelled. 

"I can't tell you what Bobby's hands do to me." Athena closed her eyes remembering the way Bobby's hands touched her. "Big hands, big dick. You know…" Athena trailed off at the shocked look on Hen's face. "I said that out loud." Athena said slowly. 

"You did." Hen nodded. "And now I will not be able to get that image of my captain out of my head."

"I am so sorry Hen." Athena really meant it. "I really didn't mean to be that graphic. It slipped out."

"Ha, well that's not an issue Bobby has." Hen joked.

"Okay I deserved that one and no we do not have that issue."

"Which explains why you never made it to the party." Hen teased.

"Hen!" Bobby's voice called out. "Let's go."

"Boss calls." Hen said to Athena. "And I will not be able to look at him the rest of the shift."

"Bye Hen." Athena walked back to her cruiser. Before she got into her car she blew Bobby a kiss.

**

"Hey." Athena ran her hands over Bobby's shoulders as she greeted him with a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Bobby shrugged. "Did Hen say anything to you?"

"Hmm?" Athena questioned.

"She kept looking me weird after we had that call together in the morning." Bobby told her. "She wouldn't say anything though.

"Oh." Athena finally remembered. "That would be my fault." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay," Bobby followed her. "Are you going to tell me?"

Athena turned back towards him after the kitchen island was between them. "I may have accidently told Hen that you have a big dick." 

"You what?!" Bobby was shocked and a bit embarassed. "How is that an accident?" 

"Well she was persistent about asking me about why we missed the party. I answered vaguely, but she got the gist. But then I made a comment about you not being able to take your hands off me because off my dress. Then I accidently let slip a comment about big hands correlating to a big dick."

"I see." Bobby didn't know what to say. He walked around the counter.

"Please don't be mad." Athena said when Bobby didn't say anything else. "It was an honest slip. I know how you feel about sharing too much personal details with your team."

"My size is about as personal as it gets Athena." Bobby said seriously. "I have absolutely no shame, but it's not something anyone other than you or I need to know."

"I know." Athena nodded looking up at Bobby now that he was standing right in front of her. "I am sorry."

Bobby kissed her. "I know. Now I'm going to use my talent and get you to be quiet for a little while."

"What are you talking about?" Athena narrowed her brows.

Bobby pushed her against the counter. "I think you know."

"Shouldn't I be making up to you?" Athena asked as her mind began to get distracted by Bobby lips on her jawline.

"No." Bobby paused. "I'm going to show what you'll be missing if you slip again."

"Bobby." Athena moaned. "You are just looking for a chance to get laid."

"Are you gonna deny me?" Bobby looked surprised. 

"Never." Athena put her hands around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby gently kissed her. "Now please be quiet and let me do what I do best."

Athena put her arms around Bobby's neck pulling him closer to her while his hands reached for her pants. Bobby's hands travelled down her legs as he pushed her pants off. Bobby pulled the offending garment off dropping it on the floor. As he stood up his hands slowly moved up the back of her legs. 

"Bobby that's cold." Athena gasped when he picked her up placing her bare bottom on the counter. 

Athena's legs tightened around Bobby's waist pulling him closer. Athena could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Athena let her hands move down Bobby's well toned back, down to his ass.

"Athena." Bobby moaned softly, his breath tickling her ear. 

"Yes, Bobby." Athena whispered. By the feel of his erection Athena knew Bobby wouldn't be able to play much longer.

Bobby growled with an ache deep within himself. It didn't held that Athena's legs were wrapped around his waist, which only pressed his member against Athena's more. Bobby made quick work of his jeans seeking relief from the constriction of his pants. He let out a deep sigh as his cock sprang free.

Athena reached for his member stroking him gently in her hand. The ache between her thighs intensified as she anticipated him between her legs "You are all mine." She muttered.

"I am all yours." He assured her. He positioned himself properly. "I want you so bad." Bobby moaned gently parting her with his tip.

"I'm ready for you." Athena told him. 

"I want you to feel every inch of me." Bobby told her. "I don't want to hold back."

"I don't want you to either." Athena looked into his eyes, both of them understood.

"Oh ah!!" Bobby moaned sliding all the way inside Athena on the first thrust. She was slick and tight. Her body quickly adjusted to him. "You're so good!" Bobby groaned moving easily inside her.

"You are so big and hard." Athena nibbled on his ear.

"Damn right." Bobby grunted thrusting again to Athena's delight.

"Ooh! Don't stop Bobby." Athena begged. "Let me feel everything."

Bobby grunted thursting again. He felt Athena's hips knocking against his. Bobby's put his hands between them and gently pushed Athena's hips wider. 

"Oh fuck!" Athena tossed her head back. "Bobby!"

"Athena!" Bobby groaned. "Yes!" He felt her legs begin to tremble. 

"Close." Athena panted.

"I know." Bobby slammed into her again.

"Bobby, please." She moaned. 

Bobby filled her again. He reached between their bodies and pinched her clit betwen his fingers. Athena screamed with the intense pleasure that washed over her. Ignoring the profanity streaming from her mouth, Bobby pinched and rubbed her clit until she was clenching down around his cock coming with his name on her lips. 

Bobby was relentless in his thrusts until he came too, claiming Athena with the stream of cum that filled her. "God, I love you." Bobby collapsed against the counter.

"I love you too." Athena lazily ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad I don't have to share this with anybody."

"Just you and me. Always." Bobby promised. "Or have you told Hen about this too."

"Obviously she knows we have a sex life and that it is more than satisfactory. But we're not like swapping stories about specifics."

"That's alright I guess." Bobby shrugged. He didn't fully grasp the gossipy fun of ladies discussing these things but deep down he was a bit proud his wife boasted about his skill. 

"I am really sorry about what I said to Hen." Athena rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"I know. I would have been more pissed if I thought otherwise. And can I really complain about my wife bragging about my size. If anything it's a going to go to my head." He teased.

"You are too humble a man to let it really go to your head." Athena pointed out.

"Maybe." Bobby winked. 

Athena slipped off the counter, "So what's for dinner?


	164. Bobby's Analogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another follow up to the last two chapters. 
> 
> Bobby tries to give Buck a pep talk. In the process he sort of reveals something about his wife that she wouldn't appreciate being shared.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Buck walked into the loft to find the rest of his team talking and laughing around the counter while Bobby cooked.

"What's wrong kid?" Bobby noticed Buck looked sad.

"I broke up with Sarah." Buck announced.

"I thought you really liked her." Bobby. Buck had even brought her over to meet Bobby and Athena. "What happened?"

Buck shrugged. "It just felt like we were going no where. Everything started off amazing then it got bland."

"What do you mean by everything?" Hen asked.

"Everything." Buck repeated. "The conversation, the flirty banter, the sex." Buck didn't really care that he was getting into TMI territory. He genuinely wanted their opinion and couldn't get that if he beat around the bush. "What's the secret? How do y'all do it?" He looked at Bobby, Chimney, and Hen, his friends in stable long term relationhips.

"With the right person nothing is boring." Chimney replied. "You always want to keep learning new things about each other and yourself."

"And if things start to feeling boring you talk about it and figure out why you feel that way." Hen added.

"You're young Buckaroo, you'll find your person. Someone who is never boring or bland. Someone who you want to tell everything to even if it's the most boring or uneventful part of your day and you know they'll want to listen." Bobby smiled.

"Makes sense." Buck nodded. "Sarah never cared to hear about me. It was always about her day and what she had done. Eventually I just stopped trying."

"Then you know she wasn't the one." Eddie finally jumped in.

"How do you know if the sex is good?" Buck asked.

"If you have to ask then it's probably not." Chimney answered before everyone else got over the shock of the question. 

"No, I'm serious." Buck looked around at them all. "I've had great sex in my life, but how do I know if that's the best. Like how do I know somone else better isn't going to come along?"

"I don't do dick." Hen disqualified herself from answering.

"Nope." Eddie said simply. He didn't even want to attempt to explain.

"I think it's best for everyone if I don't answer that." Chimney added. He was right. It would not do anyone any good for Chimney to explain when all anyone, especially Buck, would be thinking about was Maddie. 

Bobby took a deep breath aware of everyone's eyes on him. Bobby turned his attention to Buck. He saw a young kid just looking for answers. Something in Buck's expression made it clear his curiousity was genuine. "You don't. But you also know there's no one else you rather be with. It's not just about the physical connection, maybe for a one night stand, but for a long term relationship it's how that person makes you feel." No one said a word. In part they were surprised at how personal Bobby was allowing himself to be, but they were also amazed at how true Bobby's words were. "It's like a parking spot."

"A parking spot?" Buck repeated.

"You pull into the spot and your bumper is close to the cement block, but not touching. You're nice and tight, fitting perfectly within the lines of your spot. You think it was made for your car. And when you know you're in the perfect spot there's no better feeling." There was dead silence for a few moments after Bobby finished talking. He could see the wheels turning in their heads as they comprehended his analogy, but evem as the understood no one was actually going to say what the analogy was. An explanation was not needed.

Athena voice reached across the loft. "What the hell are you people talking about?" All four heads snapped up at the sound of Athena's voice. 

"Everyone leave the kitchen right now unless you want to explain this conversation to Athena." Bobby kept his eyes on Athena as he spoke. Bobby laughed at how quickly his team leapt from their seats and took off towards the TV. 

"Was that necessary?" Athena asked when she took Hen's recently vacated seat.

"Yes." Bobby offered her a forkful of the scrambled eggs he made.

"Delicious." Athena smiled. "But you aren't going to distract me with food."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bobby replied. "What did you hear?"

"What was the parking spot supposed to be an anaplogy to?" She asked. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Come on now Bobby, I know you weren't actually talking about parking spots or you wouldn't have dismissed everyone. What is the parking spot?"

"You." Bobby bit back a grin. He watched her think about it, trying to figure it out the analogy.

Athena thought for a few moments about why she would fit the description she heard Bobby giving. Suddenly Athena's eyes widened, "Robert Wade Nash!" She gasped. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If I'm the parking spot you are the car?"

"Correct." Bobby nodded.

Athena rested her hands on her hips, "You just told them all how you fit inside me?!" Athena was stunned.

Bobby stifled a groan. He was not expecting his body to react in such a way to Athena finding out he was talking about her. Maybe it was a delayed response to him talking so specifically, yet vaguely about how she felt around his cock. Bobby was now wishing he hadn't said anything to her. The only image in his head was his cock filling Athena.

"Control yourself." Athena scolded noticing the slight buldge in his pants.

"I can't." Bobby felt himself continue to swell.

"Because I'm a parking spot?" Athena folded her arms over her chest.

Bobby approached her as he talked. "No, because I can't stop thinking about how perfectly I fit inside you."

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She glanced down. Now there was no way for Bobby to hide his erection. It was too big now. "I think you need a shower."

"Or a few minutes alone with my wife." Bobby countered. 

"Okay." Athena agreed. She could use some morning sex to spice up her morning. She walked off towards his office.

"Breakfast in 10!" Bobby called out. He made sure the stove was off then all but ran after his wife.

  
"You know," Athena said as she set her belt aside and started wigglig out of her pants. "I not sure if I should be mad at you for telling your team such intimate details about our sex life." 

"For one." Bobby twisted the lock. "I didn't say your name or give any indication that I was referring to you." He kicked off his shoes, "Two, you may not have given a specific measurement to Hen, but you told her my size." Bobby pointed out. "And three," Bobby paused pulling his boxers and pants off in one fluid motion. "Take a freaking compliment woman." Bobby demanded but his tone was playful.

Athena stared, not at Bobby's nude bottom half but at him. "Excuse you?" Athena arched an eyebrow. 

"You heard me." Bobby approached her. He spun around sitting in his chair and pulled her down onto his lap, "I'm saying you are perfect. You feel so good around my cock, and you're trying to get made at me for it. It isn't working."

"No?" Athena said lightly.

"No." He pulled her down his length as he thrusted his hips. "Because I know you love it."

"Yes!" Athena moaned, coherent thoughts suddenly escaping her.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. 

His hands slid down to her hips. Athena wrapped her hands around his wrists. Her grip tightened as he plunged into her again. Bobby bit his lip trying to fight back the scream he wanted to release.

"Fuck Athena." He groaned. 

"Don't hold back." Athena gasped. 

"Athena I can't be loud." Bobby wished they were at home. Athena squeezed herself around Bobby member as he buried himself inside her again. "Shit! Athena! Athena!" Bobby tossed his head back. 

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. She closed her eyes continued to feeling Bobby's hips thrust as he rode his release. "Yes! Ahha" Athena came. 

"Where did…" Buck trailed off with a look from Hen. "Of course they did." Buck answered his own question. "So everything Bobby said about the parking spot…" again Buck trailed off with the look from every one of his team memebers. "Forget it." He mumbled againgetting his answer. This one he rather not think about. The looks he got was enough to confirm his own answer to his partially asked question.

"I vote that we never talk about parking spots again." Chimney raised his hand, "who agrees?"

"Me!"  
"I do."  
"Yes!" 

"Motion granted." Chimney declared.


	165. Next Time Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen doesn't knock.
> 
> Warning: some explicit sexual content

"Ready?" Bobby came out of the bedroom in a nice long sleeve and jeans.

Athena looked over his outfit, "Where are we going?" 

"The kids are with Michael this week, we have the day off. I'm taking my wife to lunch." Bobby announced.

"Well let me freshen up really quick." Athena disappeared into the bedroom. 

Athena emerged a few minutes later in a casual cocktail dress and heels. 

"Gorgeous." Bobby kissed her cheek.

Bobby took Athena to a semi formal resturant by the coast. 

"You're staring." Athena commented as they waited for the check.

Bobby grinned. His cheeks flushed. "I can't help that I can't take my eyes off my wife."

"Bobby." Athena muttered. "We're in public."

Bobby paused as the waiter placed the check on the table and walked away. "We'll be home soon. Then…" he stopped, placed the check at the edge of the table.

"Then what?" Athena leaned forward.

"Then we will be alone." He told her.

Athena felt like she couldn't breathe. Bobby could still take her breath away. She decided long ago that she would never tire of Bobby telling her how much he desired her. Instead of saying what she wanted to Athena playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me Mrs. Nash." Bobby flirted. "Just you wait."

Athena wanted to spread her legs right there for him. 

  
"Hey." Bobby nudged Athena gently on the way home. "You're being quiet."

"Just thinking." She smiled warmly at him but her eyes were distant, lost in whatever far off place her mind had been. "You're not going to ask me what I'm thinking about?" Athena asked when Bobby said nothing else, shifting his attention back to the road. 

"I figured you would tell me when you're ready. Whether it's in five minutes or next week." Bobby said.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Bobby spared her a quick glance. 

"Always know what to say to me." Athena replied. "You always know what to say to calm me, ease me, frustrate me." She teased with the last one.

Bobby shrugged. "I never know it's the right thing. I don't tell you want you want to hear but what you need to hear. Right now, what you needed to hear is that I'll listen whenever you're ready to talk." Bobby picked up her left hand and kissed the back of it. His thumb lingered on the back of her hand then slid up, rubbing gently across her rings. 

Athena smiled down at her hand where Bobby's thumb still rested against her rings. "I felt a spark the moment we meant. And I tried to ignore it for years, mostly because I was married to another man. When we started dating it was more than a spark. You gave me butterflies, you took my breath away, and I had never felt about a man like I felt about you. And I guess I've been waiting for all the magic to disappear. I don't want it to. I always want us to feel this way about each other, but a part of me fears there will come a day when it will stop.

"That day will come." Bobby said. "They'll have pull you from my cold dead hands when it does."

"Bobby that's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." Bobby said seriously. The day I stop being attracted to you, I stop needing you, will be the day I'm dead. I will love you and shower you with my love until my dying breath."

"Bobby." Athena's voice was heavy with emotion.

"I understand why you might feel that way, but I believe we will never be able to take our hands off each other."

"I love you Bobby." Athena squeezed his hand. 

"Let's go." He turned off the engine and that's when Athena realized they were in the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"To not take our hands off each other."

  
Bobby all but pulled Athena into the house, not that she was going to complain. As he pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely Athena dropped her clutch on the floor preferring to use her hands to pull Bobby's shirt over his head.

"Come here." He picked her up. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't bother to ask where he was taking her. Athena occupied her lips by sucking mercilessly on Bobby's neck. Bobby pulled the chair from the head of the table where Athena usually sat and then gently set her down on the table.

"We have a bed for activities like this." Athena teased.

"Where's the fun in that when we have an empty house and we can have our way with each other anywhere we want." He replied before gently pulling on her lower lip. Athena just moaned in response as he kneeled before her.

Athena leaned back on her hands widening her legs invitingly for Bobby. Bobby slipped his hands under her dress searching for the waistband on her panties. He pulled them off, dropping them on the floor beside him.

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She bit her lip in frustration as Bobby's tongue trailed across her inner thighs demonstratings its skill, but not where Athena needed it."

As much as Bobby enjoyed hearing Athena whimper and growl in frustration when he teased her, he much preferred to hear her shout his name as he brought her pleasure only he could. Athena leaned back putting more weight in her hands. She hooked her legs around Bobby's shoulders as he finally put his lips were she wanted them. Athena moaned heavily her head fell back, her eyes closed. She reached one hand into Bobby's hair. Her fingers curled in his hair. 

"Don't stop." Athena gasped.

Hen turned the lock with her key and entered the house with a six pack. "Athena I-Ahhhhhh!"

Athena eyes flew open at the sound of Hen's scream. Instinctively she slammed her legs shut.

"Ow!" Bobby yelped as Athena's thighs slammed against either side of his head.

"Bobby!" Athena looked down at him. A hand was pressed to the side of his head. "I'm so sorry, but don't move." She slowly parted her legs a little bit, but not much as his head is the only thing preventing Hen from getting a full view up her dress. 

"What are you doing here Hen?" Athena shouted at her friend. She was both horrified Hen had walked in and upset Bobby's tongue was no longer making her scream.

"It's day drinking time." Hen held up the six pack. Hen wasn't sure how she was able to look at either her best friend or boss. The imagine on Bobby's head between Athena's legs, while Athena's head was thrown back clearly enjoying herself was burning in her mind.

"No that's on friday." Athena replied.

"It is Friday." Bobby and Hen said in unison.

"Fuck." Athena groaned. "Hen, I'm so sorry."

"What about me?" Bobby grumbled as he realized this all could have been avoided if his wife had remembered she already had plans. Athena ignored him for a moment.

"Clearly you're busy so I'm going to go home and drink this beer myself and hope that I can forget what I just saw." Hen left. Neither Bobby or Athena said anything until they heard Hen's key lock the front door.

"Bobby I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." Athena felt terrible.

"Baby, forget it." Bobby rubbed her thigh. He didn't want to think about that any more.

"How's you're head?" Athena asked gently.

"Fine." Bobby assured her. "I was more surprised than anything. Are you okay?"

Athena nodded. "Other than mortified? I'm okay." 

"Good, that means I can get back to what I was doing."

"Please." Athena slowly parted her legs again.

"Hen?" Karen called out when she heard the door open. "Are you back already?" She froze when she saw Hen's face. "Baby what happened?" Karen walked over. "I thought you were going to Athena's."

"She was busy." Hen whispered. 

"Busy? What do you mean?" Karen was confused. "Y'all have had day drinking Fridays every Friday you both have off for years."

Hen sighed. "I need to drink this beer and try and forget what I just saw."

"What? What did you see?" Karen hung on to every word. "Hen, tell me."

"I walked in on Bobby and Athena in the kitchen."

"Talking? Kissing?" Karen asked. Hen shook her head. Karen eyes widened, "Having sex??!?"

"Bobby's head was between Athena's legs."

"Hen!" Karen gasped her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh my God I bet they were mortified."

"Them?!" Hen asked. "What about me?? I've got that imagine burned into my brain. Next time I'll knock."

"You didn't knock? Henrietta!" Karen scolded.

"Athena told me to let myself in." Hen defended herself. "I won't do that again." Hen grabbed a beer out of the six pack and walked into the kitchen to open it.

Karen followed with her own beer. "We can drink together." She clinked her bottle against Hen's. 

"To Bobby and Athena. May they always be so in love." Karen toasted.

"To my wife. For sharing in my misery and embarassment. May we both try and forget the imagine of our friends doing the nasty." Hen added.

"Cheers." Karen smiled.


	166. I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: epilicit sexual content

"Hey." Athena bent down and kissed Bobby's cheek when she got home. 

Bobby tilted his head smiling at her. "Hi honey. How was your day?" 

"The usual." Athena shrugged off her jacket. "You okay?" She felt a weird vibe coming from Bobby.

"Better now." He reached out and took her hand.

Athena leaned over the couch wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. She gently kissed his neck, the silence between them comfortable enough. 

"Please stop." Bobby said quietly.

"Okay." Athena said slowly pulling her lips from his neck. She stood up and stiffly walked to the kitchen a little offended.

Bobby was quick to realize he said the wrong thing. Or at the very least he said the right thing in the wrong way. Based on Athena's history Bobby realized she was understandably probably a little extra sensitive to her advances being denied. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Athena didn't even look up at him. 

"Athena." He said gently. Athena slowly lifted her eyes but stared at his chest instead of looking him in the eye. "I'm attracted to you."

"Bobby." Athena muttered. She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I would have very much liked you to keep kissing my neck." He walked around to her as he spoke. "I was getting ready to pull you over the couch and show you how much I want your kisses and touches."

"Bobby." Athena said again, this time her voice a little breathy as his words began to stir a response from her body. She tried to side step Bobby as he got closer but he reached out putting both hands on her waist. Athena gasped softly finally meeting Bobby's gaze. 

"I have to go to work in a few minutes and I can't show up fully hard." He said his voice smooth and sultry. 

Athena whimpered. Her legs wanted to give out. "Bobby." Athena moaned. Desperately she looped her fingers in the belt loops of Bobby jeans and grinded her self against his cock.

"Fuck!" Bobby moaned. His manhood now half hard and only getting harder as Athena didn't let up. "Please stop." Bobby was finding it very hard to resist her. "I need to leave for work."

"I have needs too Bobby." Athena moaned.

"I know." Bobby took a step back so she was no longer rubbing against him. He willed his erection to ease. "I want nothing more to stay here with you. But I have to go to work."

"Be safe." Athena sighed finally realizing she wasn't going to be getting anything from Bobby right now.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." Athena smiled. 

Athena stood in the kitchen after Bobby had left. She was alone in the house. The kids were at Michael's and now Bobby was at work. It was just Athena and the ache that had yet to subside between her legs. Athena walked into the bathroom and started the water in the shower. She didn't need the shower as much as she needed the fancy massaging shower head she had gotten some years ago when her needs were not being met by Michael. Athena had only used it a handful of time since Bobby came into her life. But Athena had needs and there were times like now when her husband was unavailable and her need was too great to wait until Bobby was available. Right now it was what Athena needed.

It wasn't going to take Athena much to find her relief. She thought about what Bobby had said to her in the kitchen. How he wanted to pull her over the couch and have his way with her. Athena closed her eyes. Bobby was kneeling before her.

"I need you Bobby." Athena whispered slowly moving the shower head lower. "Here." She gasped feeling the pressure on her clit. "Fuck!" Athena reached for the shower wall to stabilize herself. Her legs trembled as the intensity of the pleasure grew with each passing second. "Bobby!" Athena cried out. In her mind he was sucking her clit, his tongue darting out to tease her bundle of nerves. "Oh yes!" Athena panted heavily, her eyes squeezed shut. "So close." She muttered to her herself. "Oh God! Fuck! Fuck!" Athena screamed finally getting the release she needed. 

Athena got out of the shower and wiped the condensation off the mirror. Her face was flushed from the heat and her orgasm. As satifying as that had been it wasn't just that she needed an orgasm, Athena needed her husband. But that was going to have to wait until he got home from his shift the following day.

Athena ditched her night gown deciding just to greet her husband in her silk robe. Athena was also determined to tell him exactly what she needed. She felt a little guilty pleasuring herself when he was usually so attentive to her needs and perfectly capable of satisfying all her needs.

"I'm home!" Bobby called out.

Athena emerged from the bedroom. "Hi." She kissed him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Athena forced a smile. A look from Bobby and she told the truth, "We need to talk."

"That never sounds good." He followed her into the bedroom. 

Athena say down, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "My needs have been neglected lately. And I reckon yours have too." She started. While she was namely talking about herself and didn't want to put words in Bobby's mouth, Athena figured Bobby was feeling similarly. "So I was thinking we could spend today in bed talking and also satisfying whatever other needs we need to."

Bobby grinned. "Okay." He walked over to where Athena was sitting and straddled her. He bent down and kissed her gently. The soft moan from her lips was a sweet sound. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish what we started in the kitchen yesterday." He said in her ear before kissing her ticklish spot just below her earlobe

"I took care of it." Athena said casually.

Bobby stopped and looked at her. "You…you did?"

Athena nodded a sly smile spread across her lips. "I did." Putting her arm around his neck Athena pulled him onto the bed as she fell back onto her back. "That shower head we have is incredibly helpful, but not nearly as good as you." Athena ran her hands up his chest. She wrapped her legs tightly around Bobby's waist not wanting to let him go. 

"Say that again." Bobby muttered.

Athena punctuated each word with a brief kiss. "Nothing satisfies me like you." Athena purred. She made a mental note to tell Bobby was she needed more often because it did wonders to her libido.

"Tell me what you did." Bobby pulled the tie of her robe, his eyes only darkened seeing his wife's naked body revealed as the fabric fell to the sides.

Athena's chuckle vibrated against Bobby's chest. "You wish you knew." Athena avoided answering.   
She was enjoying teasing Bobby. She could only imagine what he thoughts were running in his head.

"Tell me what you did." Bobby said again. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

Athena took his hand and moved it down her body. "I had you touch me here." Her voice barely whisper. 

He can tell how ready she is for him by the moisture spilling from her and the soft moans that start coming from her lips. "Is this what you want now?" He asked, his fingers stroking her excruciatingly slowly.

"Oh" Athena moaned. She finally had her husband's attention. Athena wrapped her legs around him and rolled over him. She crawled up his chest until her sex is positioned over his lips. "This is what I want." 

Bobby is stunned for a moment wondering whether he is having an incredibly realistic dream or if Athena had actually just done that. The smell of her was enough to assure him this was actually happening. Bobby bit his lip. His nails dug posessively into Athena's ass. She yelped in response. His lips engulfed her pussy. Athena scream at the pleasure Bobby was creating. She was sure his finger nails were leaving marks but she didn't care. Her mind only focused on the almost painful pleasure his lips were creating. His lips seemed locked around her bundle of nerves except for when his tongue alternated between penetrating her and curling around her clit.

Bobby wasn't entirely sure the cops weren't going to bust down the door at the sounds coming from Athena. Most blissful of all was his name shouted as he made her come. Athena collasped against Bobby. As an after thought she rolled over thinking it wouldn't be wise to suffocate her husband. Although she doubt Bobby would mind dying that way, however it would be an awkward thing to write on the death certificate.

"Was that what you needed?" Bobby asked remembering before they had become a tangle of limbs, moans, and screams, she was talking about their needs being neglected. Honestly it was something in the back of his mind as well, but he didn't realize what he needed until Athena had said it.

"It was." Athena panted lightly 

"I'm sorry I neglected you." Bobby kissed her shoulder.

"Oh no." Athena said quickly. "You were not neglecting me. I hope you didn't take that as my meaning."

"What did you mean then?" Bobby had definitely got the feelings that she was saying that.

"Okay maybe I was saying that but not critically. I only meant recently it seems our attention has been elsewhere for a reason or another. I was just trying to give us time to focus on us too. To remember that our relationship needs attention and care as well. Maybe I'm over thinking it because… because of my past."

"Athena, don't dismiss your feelings." Bobby said gently. He rolled onto his side and took one of her hands in his. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." He hoped she didn't feel chastised knowing feelings weren't really her thing most of the time, but Bobby knew when to push her to talk and now was definitely one of those times.

"I know we don't live in an alternative reality where we can lounge in bed for days on end and have sex whenever we want. We have jobs and kids and obligations. I… I'm insecure Bobby." Athena admitted. "Even if we are busy I just need some sign from you that the flame isn't fizzling out. I need you to give me assurance that you are still attracted to me. I know you love me. I never question your commitment to me or this family. However when its been a few weeks and we haven't had much contact physical or emotional, doubt starts creeping in. I hate that it does but I can't silence it. Only you can."

"Okay." Bobby squeezed her hand. "Thank you for telling me. I will do my best to remember that, but you may have to remind me. If you do have to remind me, doing so like you did today is a great way to do it." He teased. "I want you to have every confidence in me, my love and desire for you is absolute Athena. I promise."


	167. Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A muse from watching old episodes.
> 
> Warnings:  
** mentions of suicidical thoughts**  
** explicit sexual content

"Hen, Eddie, Chim, deploy the landing pad. Buck get up to the roof for the manuver on my say so. I'll go talk to the victim." Bobby commanded when they got to the scene. There was a chorus of "Yes Cap."

"LAPD." He knocked on the door.

"It's open!" A women's voice called. 

Bobby opened the door. He walked through the apartment out to the balcony. "Chim update?" He spoke through the radio.

"Ready Cap." 

"Buck?" Bobby said quietly into the radio.

"Almost in position Cap."

"Copy." Bobby replied. "Wait for my word."

"I came home from work and found him like this." The woman told Bobby. 

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"My husband has a crazy idea in his head that I cheated. I would never. Marvin is my best friend since we were three. Sometimes Daniel gets jealous. But he's never done anything like this. I tried talking to him but he won't listen."

"Daniel, I'm Bobby." Bobby finally spoke to the man standing on the edge of the balcony.

"Hi Bobby." 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"My wife is leaving me for a better man."

"I'm not!!" The woman yelled back. "You're the only man I've ever loved Daniel. I could never be in love with someone else."

"You're lying Cathy!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Bobby jumped in. He turned to Cathy. "That could have sounded less patronizing." He turned back to Daniel.

"I've been were you've been." Bobby said sympathetically. 

"Really." Daniel looked skepitcally over Bobby. "The tall, handsome firefighter knows how I feel. Sure." His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Daniel-" Cathy tried to jump in but Bobby held up a hand stopping her.

"You think I don't know my wife is way out of my league?" Daniel snapped.

Bobby chuckled. "I know exactly how that feels." His thoughts going to Athena. "I definitely thought my wife was out of my league." 

"Really?" Again Daniel was skeptical to believe Bobby could relate.

"I do, but before her there was someone else." Bobby said earnestly. His tone got Daniel's attention. "I also thought she was out of my league but she was everything to me. I thought she was the one. I did everything I could to make her happy. I planned the proposal for a month. I got a ring and was ready to spend my life with her." Bobby could tell Daniel was hanging onto every word. "I got down on one knee at the top of the eiffel tower. I asked her to marry me. The people around us were looking and-" he paused and whispered into the radio. "Now Buck." He turned back to Daniel. "She looked at me with tears in her eyes and..." at that point Buck did the manuver pushing Daniel off the ledge back into his aprtment. 

"Daniel!" Cathy ran over to him, tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him.

"Cathy." Daniel held onto her. "I love you."

"Eh, ready Cap?" Buck had reached the door and realized Bobby wasn't following him.

"Yes." Bobby finally followed.

"How do you do that every time?" Buck asked as they headed for the elevator.

"Hmm?" Bobby was only half listening.

"Talk people down like that?"

Bobby paused as the door dinged open. "From experience. The story may not be true, but I always talk from experience. I know what its like to be where they are." Bobby left the elevator. 

As was typical on a call Bobby looked out at the responding officers looking for his wife.   
This time she found him first.

"You okay?" Athena looked at Bobby with concern. She gently touched his arm pulling him out of his own thoughts.

"Fine." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay." Athena said. Although she didn't fully believe him, she wasn't going to question him. Not here in front of his team. Athena caught Hen's arm as she walked towards her cruiser. "Hey." She said quietly.   
Hen turned and followed Athena without asking questions. "Keep an eye on Bobby." Athena said quietly. "Subtly of course. I'm not sure he's completely fine."

"Sure thing." Hen agreed. Although they had saved the guy, Bobby did seem a little distant since coming down from the building. "I'll text you if anything comes up."

"Thanks girl." Athena was relieved. She was glad to have such a great friend.

"You know I've always got your back. His too." Hen said before walking away.

Athena spared Bobby another quick glance before getting in her car and driving away.

  
When Bobby came home that night Athena convinced herself he looked better. He was still little quieter than usual, but that was par for the course after a tough day. Harry asked about their calls when they sat down to dinner. Athena opened her mouth to suggest they talk about something else when Bobby began talking about the jumper call.

Hary and May are silent following the story. Athena can tell they were hanging onto every word. Athena placed her hand on his thigh. Bobby looked over at her. She tried to convey her comfort. It should have been an uplifting story since they saved the guy, but Bobby's mood shifted everyone else's. 

"So what happened with the girl?" May asked the suspense to much to bare.

Bobby shrugged. "I never make it to the end of the story." He glanced at Athena. "Excuse me." Bobby got up and left the table.

The kids both looked at Athena. She was just as confused as they were. "It's been a long day." Athena told them. 

After the dinner dishes were cleared the kids went to get their homework. Athena went to check on Bobby who hadn't emerged from their bedroom since leaving the table.

"Do I need to be worried about you?" She asked announcing her presence in case Bobby hadn't heard her come in.

"I'm fine." Bobby said. 

"Your words and your actions are telling two every different stories." Athena walked over to where he was sitting on the bed. 

"Athena." Bobby groaned but not in a sexy way. "Can I please just be alone."

"I need to make sure you're not a threat to yourself then I will leave you alone." Athena said firmly.

Bobby sighed audibly. Athena knew him too damn well. "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap. He felt Athena lean her head against his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes. "There were a few times after the fire that I thought about it. The first few months after the fire are a blur. I was either so high or so drunk I couldn't remember the day of the week or where I was. I haven't had those thoughts in a long time and I'm not having them now. I've just got a lot of feelings right now."

"Okay." Athena replied. She moved to get up but Bobby held her close. 

When she looked up into his eyes, he brought his lips down to hers. His tongue slid hopefuly across her lips. Athena parted her lips. Bobby's arms tighten around her as his tongue dueled with hers. Athena surprised herself with the loud moans his tongue was illiciting. Bobby pulled her lower lip between his teeth. Athena panted in the moment their lips parted for air. Bobby looked at Athena, their faces still inches apart. Athena raised her hand gently stroked his cheek. Bobby grabbed her hand gently bringing it to his lips.

"Mom! I need help." Harry knocked on the door pulling the couple from their moment.

"I'll be right there!" Athena called back. She turned back to Bobby. "You good?"

Bobby nodded. Then he looked towards the door. "I… I just can't tonight." He said apologetically. 

"I understand." Athena kissed him briefly. "I'll be back later. 

Bobby got ready for bed and Athena went back to the kitchen to help Harry with his homework. It was about an hour until the kids were in bed and Athena went back to her and Bobby's room.

Athena wasn't sure if Bobby was asleep so she kept the lights off. She crawled into bed as quietly as she could, forgoing any night wear. 

"Finally." Bobby muttered moving over to wrap Athena in his arms.

"You're awake." She said a little surprised.

"Waiting for you." He answered. Athena felt him kiss her shoulder. 

"Oh?" Athena wasn't sure what he meant.

Bobby rolled on top of her. Athena purred as Bobby lips began peppering her collarbone with kisses. His hands massaged her breasts. He felt Athena's hips grind against his. Bobby groaned realizing Athena wasn't even wearing underwear. His lips sucked on each breast. Athena stifled a scream as Bobby gently tugged each nipple between his teeth. 

Athena could already feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her toes circled with each swipe of Bobby's tongue over her hardened peaks. Her breath was ragged. Her hips ground impatiently against Bobby's hard cock. The tension between her legs was unbearable. 

"Bobby's." She begged. "I need…" her sentence was cut off by a searing kiss. "Fuck." She growled wiggling her hips against Bobby's. 

"What do you need?" Bobby asked his fingers gliding over her abs down to her hip. He knew what she needed. Athena whimpered and writhed as Bobby thrusted his hips against hers. His cock pressing against her. Bobby was enjoying this very much. All thoughts of the day gone. 

Bobby nibbled on Athena's inner thigh definitely hard enough to leave a mark. Athena's legs tightened around his shoulders as he finally was where she needed. Bobby's cock twitched begging to be positioned where his mouth was. Bobby parted her wet folds with his tongue. He easily plunged his tongue inside her. Athena threw her hand over her mouth to muffle the cries as Bobby's tongue swirled inside her. 

A tad bit of anger flared inside her. Was Bobby trying to make her scream and wake up the kids? Right when Athena thought she was going to come Bobby pulled his tongue out. Athena had barely gotten a breath of air when his lips locked around her clit and sucked pulling that sensitive part between his teeth.

Athena came apart almost as hard as she had ever done before. Athena squeezed her eyes shut as the tidel wave was released. Her body rocked violently, shaking the bed. She twisted and squirmed but still Bobby's lips remain latched on her. When his lips finally released her Athena thought she'd finally be able to breathe. But Bobby had other plans.

He steady her hips and slowly entered her. Athena really wished she could release the string of curse words that came to mind as his cock stretched her while still convulsing from her orgasm. Her entire body was on fire in the best way. Her toes curled. 

"Fuck Bobby." Athena growled not sure her entire body wasn't about to explode. She didn't think it could feel any better.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No." She gasped. "Oh shit." She arched her back.

"Thena talk to me." Bobby said gently still not sure if he went far.

"Good!" Athena managed to moan. "Just.. so good. Bobby please..Fuck me." She moaned trying to grab his hips and get him the rest of the way inside her.

Bobby didn't need to be told twice. He moved inside her. His face screwed up trying not to yell himself at the pleasure her depths gave him. "Athena." He moaned moving faster now her body was finally coming down from her orgasm.

Athena's hands moved across his back trying to pull him closer. Bobby grabbed her hands pinning them over her head with his own. 

"I love you." He whispered. He watched her mouth for an "O" as he continued to move inside her. 

"I love you." She replied with a smile. 

Athena moved her hips more forcefully against his. "Bobby, I want you to come." She moaned. 

"Close." Bobby replied with a grunt. Athena squeezed around his cock knowing it would spur his release. "Oh Fuck!" Bobby gasped almost coming undone. He was not expecting that. 

"Come on Bobby." Athena encouraged. She had gotten her pleasure, now it was his turn.

"Yes!" Bobby moaned. "Oh ah-Athena!" Bobby came. He dropped her hands so he wouldn't collapse on her. Athena grabbed his hips holding them against hers as he spilled inside her.

Bobby slowly pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Athena. "I feel much better."

"Me too." Athena stretched. She smiled at the satisfying ache gently pulsing between her legs. "But don't think I'll forget."

"Forget what?" Bobby looked at her.

"How hard you tried to make me scream when you knew we had to be quiet." She saw a devlish glint in his eyes and rolled hers in response.

"I was only trying to give you what you wanted." He replied in a sweet voice.

"You were trying to make me scream." Athena felt the smile tug at her lips as she tried to glare. 

"Because I love hearing your noises when we make love." He leaned over to kiss her. 

Athena pushed him playfully and got up to go to the bathroom. When she returned he was waiting for her. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line." He said seriously. "You were the only thing on my mind. I wasn't thinking about the kids."

"I know." Athena said. "I don't want you thinking of anything else when your head is between my legs." She reasoned.

Bobby laughed. "See I was right."

"Good night Bobby." Athena said with feigned exasperation.

"Good night baby." He wrapped his arms around her.


	168. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was re-watching Flight or Flight and wrote these little moments. 
> 
> ** any dialogue from the show is obviously not mine.

"Buck." Bobby picked up his phone and held a hand up to Athena. The couple was cleaning up dinner at Bobby's place. Athena turned around and looked concern as she heard Bobby's next words, "Slow down. Buck I can't understand- okay." His eyes snapped up to hers, concern and fear etched into his expression. "Athena and I are on our way. We will be right there." Bobby hung up then reached for his keys sitting in the counter where he had left them when he got home.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked grabbing her purse and jacket and following Bobby out the door.

"Chimney got attacked outside Maddie's apartment. Buck just found him. Maddie is missing." Bobby told her.

Athena face went from shock to worry to fear. "I'll meet you over there." She squeezed his hand and got in her car. Bobby stepped back and let her close the door then jogged to his truck.

  
Bobby stood silently nearby while dectective Marks spoke to Buck. He was there for moral support mostly. Buck was doing most the talking. Athena jumped in with bits of information and side comments about the invesitgation process. He stood there watching Buck begin to spiral and stepped in. Calming Buck was something Bobby could do. Bobby felt relief when Buck went to change his shirt. Hopefully the kid would calm down a bit while he did so. Bobby listened to Detective Marks and Athena discuss the likelihood of finding Maddie alive. He didn't like what he was hearing, but before be could say anything Buck returned asking to go the hospital. 

A glance at Athena and Bobby volunteered to drive. Both Athena and Bobby knew Buck shouldn't be alone and neither trusted Buck to drive. Also Bobby wanted to go to the hospital. When Bobby volunteered to take Buck, Athena saw in his glance that he rather be there anyway. Bobby knew by know the rest of his team would be there. He was no use at the crime scene anyway. Bobby brushed Athena's shoulder with his hand as he walked by. It was more for his comfort. One of his best friends was once again in a life or death situation. Athena afforded him a small smile. While her mind was whirling with the case before her, she knew how worried Bobby was about Chimney. When she turned back to Marks she rearranged her face getting back to business. Though in a moment she knew Buck had done the unthinkable- taken evidence from a crime scene.

"I'm going to smack some since into that kid." Athena vowed turning to Marks to figure out what the next move was."

"Nobody is stupid enough to take evidence from a crime scene." Detective Marks said in disbelief. He opened his mouth to try and give another explanation of why the phone was gone.

"You don't know Buck." Athena replied flatly. "Kid's got a heart of gold but can be oh so stupid. I'll drive over and get some sense in his head." She turned to head to her car. 

"I'm sending Jones and Blackwell with you." Marks called out to her.

"You don't think I can handle this?" She raised an eyebrow at her colleague.

"I know you can. But you are off the clock."  
Athena nodded, but knew Marks understood she was going to be in charge of the situation and the officers with her were a formality, since as Marks pointed out, she was off the clock.

When she got to the hospital Athena pulled her badge out and clipped it to her shirt. Athena found Buck looking down at Chimney's phone. She put her hand on her hip pushing her jacket out of the way so her badge was visible, flanked by the two officers she spoke, "You know Detective Marks didn't believe me." Buck slowly turned around, "he said nobody could be that stupid. I said you don't know Buck." She glared in dismay at him. Buck had the decency to look down. He knew she was pissed and having been on the receiving end of her bad temper before Buck knew he was about to get yelled at.

"Please come with us." Officer Blackwell said. Buck look at her as the cops lead him away. He knew he had fucked up. And the disapproving frown told him she wasn't going to get him out of this.

Athena headed to the waiting room. She could have followed the officers, but one, she wanted Buck to sweat it out a bit and two she wanted to let Bobby know she was here and have him come with her. Athena said hello to everyone then got Bobby's attention. 

"Bobby." She said jerking her head. Bobby got up and followed her silently. "Buck took Chimney's phone from the crime scene." She didn't hide her frustration.

"That kid." Bobby frowned. "Okay, what does that mean?"

"Marks can't use anything on it for the investigation. Any lead that might be in it is useless."

"Damn. Okay so what now? How do we find Maddie?" As worried as Bobby was for Chimney he was worried about Maddie too. He didn't know her all that well, but she was Buck's sister, Chimney's kind of girlfiend and that made her part of his family.

"I'm waiting on a call from Marks, but right now I'm going give Buck an earful. Feel free to jump in."

"I'll let you handle it." Bobby replied. Honestly there was so much on hisnmind he couldn't find many words. Athena turned and headed down the hall. Bobby followed a step or two behind her.

"What you did was irresponsible and stupid!" Athena started on Buck. Bobby stood silently behind her with his arms crossed looking disappointed. Buck opened his mouth to speak but Athena raised her hand effectively silencing him, "Silence! You tampered with evidence in an ongoing investigation. You made Marks' job that much harder! Whatever lead may have been kn this phone is useless now! Don't get me started on the laws you broke Buckley." Before she could go on her phone rang. Glancing down she saw Marks' name. Glaring at Buck she walked away and Bobby followed her after giving Buck a stern look. Buck looked down. The disappointment and anger on Bobby's face almost hurt as much as the words from Athena.

Bobby listened to Athena's conversation only hearing about half of it. He glanced over at Buck who was now talking to Eddie. Buck felt Bobby's eyes on him and met his gaze. Bobby gave him another disappointed look and Buck looked down.

"Yes… okay. Talk soon." As Athena hung up she gave Bobby a look and he followed her as she walked over to Buck. He stood behind her like he had before as she spoke to Buck.

Athena yelled some more then glanced back at Bobby before continuing. She wasn't sure what he was going to think of the next part of her plan and because she told him. "Let's go. Car's out front." Athena said.

"You're arresting me?" Buck asked in disbelief. He looked at Bobby for help but got none. Bobby noticed Eddie smirk and look away from Buck. He himself tried not to change his expression. He honestly didn't think Athena would do it, but the thought did cross Bobby's mind that Buck wouldn't be able to interfere further if he was in jail.

"Not yet but the night's still young." Athena remarked. She was most certain she heard Bobby hold back a chuckle.

She turned around and walked away without saying anymore. She wasn't going to give Buck the satisfaction of seeing her brief smile at his shock and disbelief. Let him believe she was actually arresting him for minute. Buck looked at Bobby for clarification, but he just raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to follow. Bobby made it clear Athena was in charge so he better get his ass moving and not keep her waiting.

"So where are we going?" Buck asked jogging to catch up to Athena. Bobby was thinking the same thing but remained silent as he followed.

Athena explained that technically Marks' rules didn't apply to her because she wasn't on duty which meant she and Buck could track down Maddie without following the same rules Marks had to follow, and that she could use Chimney's phone. Athena shared a look with Bobby and saw nothing but support in his expression before walking towards the exit. Bobby had complete confidence in his fianceè, but not so much in Buck given his current state of mind and the minor fact that he had already broke the law once that night. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or reckless like he had done when he stole Chimney's phone. 

"Buck." Bobby called causing both of them to turn around. For a moment Athena thought he was going to tell Buck he couldn't go. "Here are the ground rules." Bobby said firmly utilizing his Captain's voice, "You don't leave her sight. You don't lie, you don't withhold any information from her. You don't break the law and you don't do anything that's going to force her into an early retirement, got it?"

Buck nodded, "You got it Cap." He understood Bobby was concerned after what happened earlier, and he sure as hell didn't want to be stopped from looking for his sister. Buck trusted Athena and knew he was in good hands. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

Bobby looked at Athena and she gave him a nod before walking out the door. She knew his little speech to Buck was his way of protecting her and she appreciated that. Bobby watched them go sending up a prayer not only that they would find Maddie alive, but that they would be safe too.

**

Buck took off running at the word that the officers found blood. Athena exchanged looks with Marks, "I got this." Athena sighed. Marks was all too pleased not to have to deal with the over eager kid who had already screwed up his investigation once. Athena took the walkie talkie he handed her and jogged after Buck. She was not exactly wearing running shoes and he was way ahead of her. 

Athena slowed down when she saw Buck and Maddie. "We got her. Maddie's alive. She's going to need medical attention. There's alotnof blood, but I'm not sure it'sall hers." She radioed watching the helicopter fly over head looking for a place to land.

  
Athena stepped to the side while the paramedics checked over Maddie. She wanted to call Bobby while everyone else's attention was occupied. Buck crouched beside Maddie not willing to leave her side.

"Athena." Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when he picked up.

"Hey." Athena let the exhaustion come through in her voice. "We found Maddie. She's in rough shape but she's alive... how's Chimney?" She dared to ask.

"He pulled through surgery." Bobby suddenly went silent.

"Bobby?" Athena took a few more steps from the active seen around her as it got louder. 

"I had to look him in the eye when he woke up and tell him we had no idea where Maddie was."

"Well you can tell him she's safe now." Athena said gently. "And Bobby, Doug is dead."

"Am I a horrible person if that makes me happy?" Bobby asked.

"No." Athena said quietly. She changed the subject. "I'm going to stick around here for a bit. But I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Athena smiled. She hung up and called Buck over, "Buckaroo!"

Buck glanced at Maddie and walked over to Athena. "Yeah." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. It was cold up here and he wasn't dressed for it.

"I just talked to Bobby. Chimney got through surgery."

Buck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you." He hugged Athena takkng her by surprise.

"I didn't save his life." She joked a bit taken aback by the sudden display of affection.

"No," Buck said pulling back. "But you saved hers." He glanced at Madide. 

"She saved herself." Athena smiled. "Go take care of your sister." She said gently as the paramedics got ready to load her into the ambulance. "I'm sure she'll get herself transferred back to LA the first chance she gets, but until then," she paused putting on her Sargeant tone, "don't do anything stupid Buckley."

"Yes ma'am." Buck nodded. "And tell Bobby thank you for me. You know for letting me come. I… for a minute there I didn't think he was going to let me come."

Athena just nodded with a small smile. She had had a similar feeling in the hospital, but had always known the best way to keep Buck out of more trouble was to keep him in her sights. Bobby knew that too.

**

"Hey!" Athena called out as she turned to shut the front door behind her. She had seen Bobby's truck outside so she knew he was there.

"Athena." Bobby's entire body relaxed when he saw her. Bobby wrapped Athena in his arms. He felt Athena melt into him. "I'm glad you're okay." He kissed her.

"You look about as good as I do." Athena said with concern. Bobby looked as exhausted as she felt. "You okay? Have you slept?" 

Bobby shrugged. "I might have dosed in a chair for a few minutes but not really. How about you?"

"No." Athena shook her head.

"Here, let me help." Bobby took her purse and helped her out of her jacket. "Need anything to eat?"

"Eat later." Athena yawned. "I just want to sleep."

Bobby tossed Athena's jacket and purse on the couch. "Ha!!" He chuckled. Athena was face down on the bed when he walked in. "Up we go." He pulled her into a seated position. "Hang in there a few more minutes and then you can sleep." He bent down and pulled off her shoes. "Now go take of your makeup."

"Are you giving me orders Captain?" Athena raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Bobby said sternly. "You'll thank me when you wake up. "I'll get the bed ready."

"You better not be asleep before I get back." She called over her shoulder before walking into the bathroom. 

Bobby pulled down the covers and tossed the extra pillows on the ground. Bobby looked down at his clothes. He had been wearing the same clothes for like a day and a half. Sighing heavily Bobby stripped off his dirty clothes. Although a shower would feel great, the need for sleep trumped everything. 

"I should shower." Athena grumbled returning with her face clean and fresh. 

"I thought that too." Bobby groaned from the bed. "Just take off your clothes. You'll at least feel a little better." He promised.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Athena joked. She could see his bare back and had a pretty good idea that he had done as he just suggested.

"Yes." Bobby yawned. "Hurry up and come to bed so I can sleep.

Athena didn't need to be told twice. "I don't think I've ever been so relieved to get into bed."

"Come here." Bobby rolled over wrapping his limbs around Athena.

"Bobby I'm sure I smell and I feel gross." Athena whined.

"I don't care future Mrs. Nash." Bobby couldn't help but smile.

Athena turned to give Bobby a warm smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "How was Buck? Did he behave?"

"He did." Athena didn't feel the need to mention Buck had took off yelling for Maddie at the end. The kid had behaved well enough. 

"Good. I was a little worried. I know you can take care of yourself, but I didn't trust his brashness."

"I know." Athena carassed his hand. "You worry about all of us. I love how much you care. You are off the clock now Captain. Chimney is going to be fine, Maddie will recover, and Buck did not force me into early retirement."


	169. That One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Please enjoy!
> 
> What if Athena and Bobby had a one night stand during Bobby's first weeks in LA? 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby and Athena kept looking around the burned restuarant. The only light came from their flashlights. The only sounds were their own footsteps. Occaisonally the pair made comments to one another. Bobby detailed to Athena information on the smoke and burn patterns found throughout the restuarant. He explained to her how he vented the roof. Athena made various comments about arson and other pieces of information she had gotten during the brief investigation that had taken place so far. Bobby was surprised about how comfortable he felt around this woman. He had specifically tried to distance himself from everyone in his life, but something about this woman made Bobby want to know her. Their first meeting some weeks ago definitely left an impression. It came to mind more than it should, making him smile often. Bobby noticed the wedding band on her left ring finger as she raised her flashlight, but she was flirting right back with him, teasing him as much as he teased her.

Athena knew she shouldn't feel like this. She enjoyed flirting with Bobby. She got butterflies when he looked at her. She stepped in front of him to look at something he was pointing at. Athena felt his fingers grazed against her lower back. She gasped gently surprised at her body's reaction. That little touch ignited something inside her. Bobby smiled behind Athena when he heard her gasp. Athena stood still aware his fingers were still on her back. She closed her eyes as Bobby moved his hand over her back to her hip. When she didn't protest, he slid his arm around her, across her stomach until his arm was hooked around her. He stepped closer to her. Athena felt his chest press against her back. Her breath jumped up into her throat. For a moment she thought she was going to melt right into him. Athena felt his muscles flex as his arms tightened her. Michael was strong, but he never wrapped his arms around her like this-protective almost possesive. Athena sucked in a breath. Bobby's strong arms around her incited thoughts in her head, none of which were appropriate. She slowly turned and was pleased that Bobby's didn't stop holding her. 

Athena told herself she was standing too close when she looked into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted her hands to touch his bulging biceps. His arms were so tight. Athena moved her eyes down to his chest. She thought she could make out the ouline of his pecs against his shirt. Her body was awakening, welcoming the desire of a man even if it wasn't her husband, or because it wasn't her husband. Her mind was screaming, begging her to let this man touch her in the most inappropriate ways. She was aroused and aching to be touched in a way she hadn't been in a long time. 

Athena debated leaving now, going home, waking her husband and having sex with him. But her feet didn't move. It wasn't Michael she wanted, it was Bobby. A man she barely new, a stranger to her. Athena lifted her eyes back to Bobby's. Bobby had remained silent while her internal debate raged in her head. Now he was looking at her the way she wished her husband would look at her. In the light of her flashlight Athena could see his eyes had darkened with lust. So he felt what she did. Their chemistry undeniable now. She couldn't ignore what she saw in his eyes, what she knew he could see reflecting in hers. Need. Want. Desire. Lust.

Bobby stared at the beatifiul woman in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He was still in love with his dead wife, but he also wanted this woman. He was still working on getting his sobriety together here in LA. And kissing a married woman, a woman he would see all the time at work, that wasn't smart. If he wanted sex he could find it. A voice in his mind told him he didn't want meaningless sex, he wanted sex with her. Athena was looking at him intently. Her eyes pulling him in. Her dark eyes even darker reflecting the lust and desire she was feeling for him. She wasn't looking at him like a woman with a husband at home. She was drawn to him like he was drawn to her. The air around them felt heavier, the anticipation building, and the sexual tension palpable.

Bobby put his hand on Athena's cheek and leaned down. He heard Athena suck in a breath right before his lips brushed against hers. Athena's eyes fluttered shut as Bobby's lips drew nearer. She melted into his arms as he kissed her. A spark went off. In the back of her mind Athena noted that her husband never made her feel like this, but that was the last she thought of her husband. Bobby, the man making her feel right now, that's who occupied her thoughts. In a moment she was kissing Bobby back. Any thought of going home vanished from her mind.

Bobby's thumb brushed Athena's cheek as his tongue sought entry into her mouth. Athena eagerly parted her lips. As Bobby's tongue stroked against hers, Athena moaned audibly. Bobby tightened his grip on her waist, pullling her hips against his body. Athena's arms wrapped around his neck. Each pulling the other closer as the spark and feelings between them intensified. 

Athena's knees buckled as Bobby slowly pulled his lips from hers so they both could breath. Bobby only held her closer keeping her up right. Bobby felt himself start to get aroused. Bobby waited for Athena to speak. He knew she was aroused by their kiss as much as he was, however he was still half expecting her to slap him and lecture him about kissing a married woman. But she had kissed him back, Bobby told himself, just as passionately as he had kissed her.

Athena didn't know what to do. Sure she felt a little guilty as a voice told her in her mind she was cheating, but holy shit, no man had ever made her feel so amazing. Her eyes searched Bobby's where she found the same desire she felt for him looking back her. 

She nodded her head. "Bobby, I want you. Right now."

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Surely he was going to wake up from this dream, and find himself laying in bed. "But we can't do it here." He heard himself saying. "If we do it in here, the investigators might find evidence they shouldn't. There's room in my truck." He offered. 

Athena nodded again. "Yes." She felt butterflies as Bobby led her out to his truck. They were really going to do this.

Ever the gentleman Bobby helped her into the truck. He climbed in behind her and shut the door. "Athena." He looked over her body eager to pull the clothes from her body. Bobby pulled her onto his lap. He pulled her jacket from her shoulders as she kissed him. In one motion Bobby pulled her shirt over her head. His hands explored every inch of her exposed skin. Athena felt Bobby's hands leaving goose bumbs as they traveled up her stomach. His hands moved quickly, but gently across her skin. Athena pulled Bobby's lower lip between her teeth before kissing him.

"Bobby! Athena moaned. His thumbs grazed over her bra. Athena pushed her chest into his hands. Any fear or hesitation she had before, vanished. The chemistry between them too great to deny now.

As Bobby pulled her bra from her body, Athena knew her peaks were hard, but the groan from Bobby as he saw them made Athena smile. The look on Bobby's face was one of genuine desire.

"Bobby fuck!" Athena curled her fingers in his hair as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. "So good!" She moaned. Athena knew it wouldn't be the last time that night she thought that Bobby made her feel things she never had before.

Bobby lips moved to give attention to her other nipple. Athena could feel Bobby's erection straining in his pants. She didn't think he was fully hard yet, but he felt big. Athena thrusted her hips hard against Bobby's. Athena felt the moisture builing in her panties, already soaked. She didn't think a man had ever turned her on this much.

"Shit Athena!" Bobby's hands grabbed her ass . Athena gasped as his hands roughly massaged her ass. 

"Oh Bobby!" She squirmed rubbing herself impatiently over his cock. She was making it impossible for him to ignore his erection any longer. 

Athena groaned as the friction built between them. Rubbing herself helplessly against him, while they were both fully clothed from the waist down was not helping. If anything the sexual tension between them increased a tenfold. Athena reached for the button and zipper on Bobby's jeans. She grabbed both the waist band of his jeans and his boxers. Bobby lifted himself up and Athena pulled his clothes far enough out of the way. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled down to his erect cock. He was defintely well endowed. Athena was eager to find out if he knew how to use it as well. Something told her he did, but she anticipated it anyway.

Bobby swore loudly as Athena's gentle hand wrapped around the base of his cock. "Athena!" Bobby thrusted himself into her hand. "Fuck." It was Bobby's turn to bite down on his lip. He definitely could have come if he wanted to, but no, he was waiting. He wanted to be inside her. "You're turn." He muttered against her ear before gently tugging on her earlobe.

Athena raised herself up as Bobby pulled down her pants. She saw Bobby's eyes drop down to the significant moisture gathered in her pants. Athena had never been that aroused before. She watched as Bobby's fingers trailed up her inner thighs picked up the moisture that had spilled down her legs. Athena shivered at his touch. Moaning she pressed her lips back to Bobby's. 

Athena whimpered as Bobby's fingers reached their destination. Bobby slipped two fingers inside her with ease. Soon he added another. Next his thumb found her clit much to Athena's delight. "Ahh! Oh fuck!" Athena moaned against Bobby's lips. "Yes Bobby!" Athena cried out, she was almost ready to explode. Athena thrusted herself down Bobby's finger hard and fast. 

"Come for me Athena." Bobby demanded with a growl. He pressed his thumb hard against her clit and curled his fingers inside her. He was reward as Athena scream, clenching down around his fingers coming hard.

Athena panted resting her body against Bobby's. Bobby slowly removed his fingers and wiped them down his cock. 

"Bobby." Athena looked at him feeling skeptical. He had just brought her the most intense orgasm and frankly she wasn't sure she could handle his cock after that.

"When you're ready." He said soothingly. Bobby knew she could handle it, but he certainly wasn't going to pressure her even if he was dying to slide himself between her folds and find out what she felt.

"That was incredible." Athena's mind was still mush. Bobby smiled back at her. Athena leaned down and kissed him. It shocked her how her body began to instantly react to his touch. Sooner than she expected, Athena was aching for Bobby's touch again. "I'm ready." She told him.

Bobby slowly entered her. With each thrust he penetrated her a little further. Neither of them said anything. The only noise were their moans and grunts as Bobby gradually filled her. They bodies adjusting to the other's.

"Athena! Yes!" Bobby when he was finally fully buried inside her. "You feel so fucking good." Bobby growled. She felt so satisfying around his cock.

"You too!" Athena gasped, her legs spread as wide as she could manage in their current position. Athena raised herself up until she felt only his tip and then slammed down on his cock.

"Athena!" Bobby almost spilled inside her right there. He groaned, "You're so damn tight Athena, fuck!"

"Damn Bobby!" Athena moaned. He spread her so much and she felt so full with him between her legs.

"Keep going!" Bobby told her. His hands moved to her hips helping guide her. As she slammed down on him, Bobby thrusted his hips against hers. Bobby captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, constantly interrupted by one of them moaning.   
  
"So close!" Bobby dug his nails down the length of Athena's back. 

"Yes Bobby! Come on!" Athena gasped. Bobby knew exactly how to use his member Athena thought to herself. Bobby's thumb was back on her clit with a renewed vigor. Athena didn't know what he was trying to do, she had already came earlier tonight, but it felt so good she didn't stop him.

"Athena, now, oh yes!" Bobby thrusted harder and faster, finally spilling himself inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena tossed her head back enjoying the intimacy she felt by him marking her in the most intimate way.

"Your turn again." Bobby grunted trying to stay focused on her pleasure as his cock was squeezed by her. 

"What?" Athena moaned.

"Trust me Athena." Bobby said looking into her eyes. 

Before Athena could ask what he was talking about, she felt it. "Bobby!" Athena yelped in surprise. She held onto Bobby's shoulders as she came for the second time that night just as intensely as the first time. "Oh oh Fuck! Bobby!! Oh Fuck! Fuck!"

Bobby held Athena as she came. He could feel her juices running down his now limp cock still inside her and down their legs. The couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes. Each breathing hard and thinking that was the best sex they had ever had. 

Athena slowly kissed Bobby then slid off his lap. "That was insane."

"Good insane I hope?" His voice uneasy as reality began to catch up. He had just fucked a married woman, but he didn't feel that bad about it since it was the best he's ever had.

"Bobby." Athena smiled at him. "Those were the most intense orgasms I've ever had. I don't regret this, but it's never going to happen again. I'm married. I love my husband." Athena felt a pang as she said it. Not guilty for cheating but the harsh reality knowing she was missing out on the best she's ever had for a man who hadn't laid her in years and who had never come close to satisfying her the way Bobby just had.

"I understand." Bobby nodded. "You are incredible Athena." Bobby was envious of her husband, but a voice in his mind also told Bobby he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Athena after what he did to his own family.

"Good night Bobby." Athena gave a small smile and climbed down from the truck. 

**

Both of them acted as if nothing had happened after that and the night was never mentioned again until the day the bomb was delivered to Athena's house.

"You okay?" Bobby asked after all the investigators had cleared out of the house.

"Yea." Athena said in a shakey voice. "Let's get to the station and see where this lead goes." 

"Wait." Bobby gently grabbed her shoulder and when Athena met his gaze she was surprised to find him smiling.

"What?" Athena questioned. After what just happened she didn't know how he could be so happy right now. She was anxious and stressed.

"Remember that night?" He asked.

"Yeah." Athena nodded. Restuarant fire. Mom was a mess outside when her kid had gone back in for his laptop and the dad ran in after him." She had been outside trying hopelessly to calm the woman down.

"No, not that night, the other night. The night after that when we both showed up to investigate." Bobby was still smiling. "Each having our own hunch."

Athena's face warmed at the memory. "I thought we promised never to talk of THAT night again." She replied lightly. Athena had thought about it many nights after it had happened but had stuck to the promise never to mention it to anyone.

"We did. I just find it interesting that it's all circling back now. This bombing investigation is coming back to that call." He kissed her. "We're engaged. Even if I wasn't in a good point in my life then, I knew you were the most incredible woman I would ever be with. And now look at us."

Athena's mood was lightened considerably as moments from that night flashed in her mind and she saw the loving expression on Bobby's face. She decided to tease Bobby, "You mean that we still get it on like we did that night?"

"Yes." Bobby kissed her again as she chuckled rolling her eyes playfully at him. He looked at her with as much support and reassurance as he could as he ended the kiss. "Okay, we can go figure this out now." He squeezed her hand, this bombing brigade was wearing on both of them, especially since they just figured out why it was hitting so close to home. 


	170. Explosives

Athena pulled up at the scene. The street was already bustling with activity. She saw vechicles and personnel from the bomb squad, FBI, LAPD, and LAFD. 

As Athena stepped out of her car her eyes scanned the activity in front of her. Her eyes caught sight of her captain, Elaine on the scene. Seeing Elaine on the scene rang alarm bells in Athena's mind. Athena walked over to check in with Elaine and get her orders. 

"Captain." Athena announced her presence.

"Athena." Elaine's eyes glanced to the side where the 118 trucks were parked. It didn't appeared Athena hadn't noticed yet. "Victim trapped inside with five others. Report from inside is there's explosives in the basement."

"Who is reporting from inside?" Athena's eyes drifted the the bomb squad unit setting up some sort of device nearby.

"Your husband." Elaine said plainly.

Athena's eyes snapped back to Elaine's. "What?" 

"Man called 911 for a bulllet wound. Shot himself while cleaning his gun or at least that's what he told Captain Nash when he and his team arrived on the scene. Turns out he's been cooking some plot. Man's on the FBI list. Anyway, after being treated, he realized the building was surrounded and is holding Captain Nash and his team hostage."

"We got a plan yet?" Athena's eyes swept the scene. 

"Still in the works. FBI Agent Jenkins has set up communication to the inside.

"Captain Nash and his team turned off their radioes." Elaine walked Athena over to Jenkins' command set up. 

"That was smart." Athena muttered sarcastically.

"So far it's just been Mr. Explosives ranting to himself." Elaine said ignoring Athena's comment even though she heard her.

"Any idea what his motive is?" Athena asked.

"Earl Havard. 63 year old. Wife died of a heart a attack eight months ago.When paramedics arrived they were unable to revive her."

"So he's got a personal vendetta against first responders." Athena connected the dots easily. "Any word from inside?"

Jenkins shook his head, "We're trying to get eyes on the basement see what's really going on in there. Thing about a basement-"

"No windows." Athena finished his sentence.

**

"It's five on one." Buck whispered to Bobby.

"See that button he's holding," Bobby pointed out, "We make a wrong move."

"And we all go boom." Chimney whispered.

"That if it's actually an effective detonation device." Eddie added. "I'd say 50/50 chance."

"We're not taking any chances." Bobby said firmly ending any possible thought to the contrary.

"How do we get out?" Hen asked. 

"I'm not sure." Bobby said truthfully. 

Their captor wheeled around. "What's that?' His eyes darted back and forth his ears listening to the commotion outside.

"Earl." Bobby got his attention. "Let me turn my radio back on. I can tell who ever is out there to stop doing whatever it is they are planning on doing."

"Why would you do that?" Earl eyed Bobby suspiciously. 

"Because you're in control. I know that and they know that." Bobby said calmly. Bobby also knew any sudden action could cause their jumpy captor to do something stupid.

"Okay, do it." Earl agreed.

Bobbly flipped on his radio. "Command this is Captain Nash. Who's this." Athena sucked in a breath when she heard Bobby's voice. 

Athena stook still next to Agent Jenkins. "This is Agent Jenkins of the FBI. How's your team?"

"Fine." Bobby said warily. "Listen, Mr. Havard is concerned that you guys are trying to do something. We're hearing alot of noise out there. I need to tell you that we got a 7-25. I need you to stand down out there."

"Copy Captain." Agent Jenkins replied. "All units. Pull back to the parameter. 7-25. I repeat 7-25."

"7-25?" Athena's eyes searched Jenkins for an explanation. She tried to remember all the codes from her bomb squad training. 

"Live denotation device." Another voice said. "Sargeant Grant, we really need to stop meeting like this."

Athena smiled at the familiar face. "Agent Boyd. This time it's my husband standing in a house rigged with explosives, not a bomb on our front porch."

"We're going to do everything we can to get them out safely." Agent Boyd assured her.

**  
"Now what?" Earl asked Bobby with a snarl. 

"Now you let my team go." Bobby said as calmly as possible.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Why would I do that? If I let you go I'm a dead man." Earl spat at Bobby.

"I said let my team go." Bobby said just as calmly. You keep me. I'm your insurance policy."

"Bobby no." Buck and Hen said at the same time.

Bobby ignored them. "You need to show a sign of good faith to all those people out there that you don't want to hurt anyone. They pulled back their forces now you have to do something."

Earl made a a show of thinking about it. "Go." He snarled at Eddie, Chim, Buck, and Hen.

The four slowly made their way to the front door. "Wait." Chimney said when he reached it. "Agent Jenkins." He radioed. "Four people walking out the front door with their arms up. I repeat four people are coming out the front door." One by one they followed Chimney outside. 

They were met with armed SWAT personnel who escorted them to safety, guns still pointing at the door behind them. 

"You guys okay?" Athena jogged over.

"Fine." Buck nodded. "That lunatic is crazy."

"Athena, Bobby's still inside." Hen said gently.

"I know." Athena nodded. 

"We're going to get him out." Chimney tried his best to sound reassuring.

Athena stepped aside as Agent Boyd and a colleague walked over to ask the firefighters a few questions. 

**  
Bobby watched Earl pace back and forth muttering to himself.

"I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted someone to listen. Nobody understands."

"I'm right here. I'm listening." Bobby told him.

"No you're not." Earl scoffed.

"What else am I doing. You got me. I'm stuck here. I run and you hit that button in your hand and we have a 50/50 chance of being blown to bits by whatever explosives you got rigged over there." Bobby told him. "So I've got nothing else to do but listen."

"Ellis was my life. She was my everything. Without her I'm nothing. Her friend were our friends. Her neighbors were our neighbors. Now it's just me." Earl ranted. 

"You're not alone." Bobby remembered the pictures he had seen on the wall when they first entered the house. "You have kids and grandkids."

"I haven't talked to them since Ellis died. They probably all hate me now."

"Or they are worried about their dad and grandpa. I would give anything to be able to tell my family I'm okay again." Bobby said. He noticed Earl's attention to him increase. "I may look like a hot shot fire captain, but my personal life used to be a mess. I felt alone, like you. I didn't think anyone cared or if they did I didn't want them too."

"Yeah." Earl nodded. "What did you do?"

"I reached out. I asked for help." Bobby said. "I opened my eyes and realized the people around me did care. And I even realized I cared about them too."

*BOOM*

Earl and Bobby both looked up as dust fell from the ceiling. "Earl, what was that." Bobby asked.

"Probably the explosive in the attic. I put them on a timer." Earl said uneasily as if starting to question himelf. 

Bobby heard the rumble get louder. He pulled Earl out of the way as rubble crashed into the door leading up from the basment and tumbled down the stairwell. 

"Get us out of here!" Earl yelled grapping onto Bobby's arm and climbing up some of the rubble.

"Little late for that." Bobby said through gritted teeth. He noticed something Earl left behind. He grabbed the detonating device. Bobby flipped on his radio as he watched Earl trying to dig his way back to the door. "Command this is Captain Nash. Our exit has been compromised I need a different evac. Dentonator has been secured, but I don't trust these explosives not to go off. House is unstable. Half the upstairs just tumbled through the basement. I see a small window boarded up on the east side."

"Copy Captain Nash. Sending in rescue to that point."

Bobby waded through the debri to window. He picked up a brick and smashed out the glass. There were still the three metal bars blocking the way to deal with.

"You good Cap?" Buck face appeared.

"Just dandy Buck." Bobby fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Get these bars off this window."

"On it Cap!" Chimney appeared with the right tool.

"Earl exit is this way! These firefighters will help you out." Bobby called out.

"Can't we just pull you out Cap." Buck muttered under his breath, but Bobby heard and glared. Bobby helped get Earl through the hole. "Your turn Cap." Buck turned. 

"Take this." Bobby handed the bomb squad agent standing over Eddie's shoulder the denotator. 

"Woah!" Bobby tried to gain his balance as the room shook.

"Bobby!" Eddie and Buck reached in and grabbed hold of him and wanking him out.

"You good Cap?" Buck panted.

"Fine, now go!" Bobby yelled. He didn't need to give the order, they were all trying to run as far as possible fromt he house. "Get down!" Bobby bellowed before hitting the ground, covering his head with his hands. 

Bobby looked up when the dust cleared. Someone was coming towards him. "Captain Nash, are you okay?" The firefighter asked. 

Bobby turned his head and saw some firefighters aiming hoses at the house. "Wh-what?" Bobby asked, his attention focusing.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked again.

"Yeah, I think so." Bobby took the offered hand.

"Its James Tanner. Captain 215." The firefighter said.

"Thanks." Bobby smiled. He walked over to his team.

"Bobby, can I check you out?" Chimney asked.

"Sure." Bobby took a seat on the edge of the ambulance.

"Good, because I wasn't asking." Chimney said. 

"Hey. Bobby." Athena appeared at Chimney's shoulder. "You okay?" Her brow furrowed with concern. She turned to Chimney, "Is he okay?

"I'm just looking him over now." Chimney said getting a pair of gloves.

"I'm fine." Bobby assured them both.

"I'll be the judge of that." Chimney said lightly.

"Athena!" Athena looked over her shoulder to where Elaine was calling for her.

"Go." Bobby told her. "I'll see you at home."

Athena looked like she wanted to stay and argue but left.

"Okay that was pathetic." Hen remarked as soon as Athena was out of ear shot. "You could have died in there. And she had to stand here and watch you send us out and stay behind. All she gets is an "I'll see you at home." Do better." Hen scolded. Bobby looked at Chimney, Buck, and Eddie who all just shrugged, none of them wanting to contradict Hen.

Bobby stood up, "I'll be back."

"Good, because you're not getting out of that check up!" Chimney called after him. 

"Thena." Bobby said catching up to her at her car.

"Yeah, hey, you okay?" She looked over him. Athena couldn't help but reach out and touch his arm.

"I'm good." Bobby nodded. "Well Chimney hasn't given me the all clear yet, but I feel fine. I just… I…."

"Bobby." Athena got worried.

"I felt bad leaving you like that. I love you. Okay. I'm sorry for putting you through this today. I love you."

"I love you too. Try and stay out of any more trouble." She felt a smile tug at her lips. "See you at home?"

"See you at home." Bobby kissed her cheek and walked away.

**  
"Hey Bobby." Harry looked up from setting the table for dinner. "Mom said you had a crazy day."

"Yeah, I did." Bobby nodded.

"You okay?" May asked walking over with dishes.

"Yeah." Bobby smiled. "Where's Athena?" 

"I'm here." Athena stopped in her tracks. "Bobby? You're home early." May and Harry shared a look behind the couple. "Don't you work till tomorrow morning?"

"Concussion." Bobby said simply. "I got sent home until I've been cleared to return."

Athena frowned. "You told me you were fine. You looked me in eye and told me you were okay. Were you lying to me Bobby?" May and Harry looked away at the tone in her voice. Athena was not messing around.

"Thena." Bobby started. He heard her tone loud and clear.

Athena's temper only rose at that. "Don't Thena me." Bobby was hiding something from her. "You don't get to hide anything from me. You were held hostage in a basement with explosives, stayed back as bait, got pulled from that house moments before it collapsed, then told me you were fine. Now you got send home from your shift because you are actually injured, after you told me you felt fine."

"Athena, I thought I was fine. I felt fine. I just started feeling symptomatic a little while ago. I asked Chimney to give me another another look. He sent me home. Buck drove me so I didn't have to drive."

"Okay." Was all Athena said her eyes still on Bobby.

"Now I would appreciate if my wife would not call me a liar." Bobby said pointedly. Harry snickered but Bobby and Athena ignored him.

"I'm sorry." Athena said gently. She wrapped her arms around Bobby. "Bobby," she sighed grateful to finally be holding him after the day he had, "I'm glad you got out of there safely." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too." Bobby whispered back. "Me too." He squeezed Athena holding her tighter, knowing he was lucky to be home with his family.


	171. Is It Enough?

"Bobby I've got your discharge papers here." The doctor walked in. I need to ask, are you sure you don't want a prescription for the pain. Two torn muscles is not an easy recovery, especially when those muscles are in your back."

"No pills." Bobby said firmly. "I'm doing this clean and sober."

"Bobby." Athena started.

"No." Bobby said sharply looking at her. "My mind is made up."

"Okay." The doctor nodded. He left.

Athena got up from Bobby's bedside and followed him, "Doctor."

"Mrs. Nash, I can't give him a prescription against his will."

"I know." Athena nodded. "I just want to be prepared, how bad is it? How much pain is he going to be in?"

"It's a healing process. It will vary. Keeping him on bed rest is going to be the least painful. Without the meds I bet he won't be willing to get up much. I imagine the pain will fluctuate much like it has during his time in the hospital. There will be flare ups and he'll be in pain." The doctor didn't sugarcoat it.

"Then what can I do? How can I ease his pain?"

"Honestly there's not much." The doctor said. "There's a reason we typically prescribe medication for these injuries."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"Mrs. Nash, take care of yourself. This isn't going to be easy on either of you." He warned. Athena nodded and went back to Bobby's bed side.

**

Athena's eyes flew open. Bobby's cry of pain shook any sleep from her. "Bobby." Athena turned on the light. "I'm right here, Bobby, I'm here."

Bobby's face was screwed up in agony. Tears wet his pillow. "It hurts." He gasped. Bobby clutched Athena's hand. "Athena, make it stop! Please." He begged. Athena thought her heart was going to shatter. 

"Bobby," she tried to be soothing, "it will pass. I need you to try and breath. I've got you." She ignored the pain in her hand from Bobby's tight grip.

"I can't! Athena, make it stop. Please just make it stop." Bobby begged her again squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry." Athena's tears blurred her vision. Bobby was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything.

Several minutes past, Athena didn't know how many, but then his grip on her hand loosened. Athena saw him start to relax. The tears still rolled down his cheeks. Athena gently wiped them away. Slowly Athena settled back into bed and turned out the light. It took a while for her to get back to sleep. The look on Bobby's face, his cries for help, and his pain weighing so heavily on her.

The next morning Athena woke up unrested. Three more times Bobby had woken up in excruciating pain. She was worried about Bobby. He was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it. Slowly she looked over and saw that he was finally asleep. She was grateful for a moment of peace while he slept. Athena pulled herself from the warmth of the bed and got in the shower, hoping she wouldn't wake Bobby. 

**

"Hey." Athena opened the door for Hen. She gestured for Hen to be quiet, "Bobby is sleeping."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Hen walked in. "But I brought coffee and donuts." 

"Thanks." Athena gave a small smile and then was quiet. 

"Okay, clearly there's something you want to talk about." Hen took a big bite of her donut and looked pointedly at Athena. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I haven't been sleeping well." Athena said uneasily. 

"What's going on?" Hen questioned. 

"Bobby's waking up three or four times a night. Hen, its bad." Athena told her.

"He refusing all pain meds?" 

Athena nodded. "Which I should be happy about but he wakes up in so much pain, I can't do anything. He… He begs me to take away the pain. I can't. I feel helpless. I hold his hand and tell him it will pass and that it will be okay. But Hen, the way he looks as me, as if I can do something and I'm just watching, it hurts so bad."

"Athena." Hen didn't know what else to say. She couldn't imagine.

"You know the other night, he actually looked at me and asked me 'why won't you help me?' I lost it Hen I did. I cried. I don't know if it was delirium from the pain or what." Athena dabbed at her eyes. Talking about it stirred painful memories.

"Any idea how much longer?" Hen asked. "I mean Chim is doing a much better job of being captain this time around, but we all want to see Bobby back."

"Two more weeks until he has a follow up appointment. Then we'll have a better picture. He wants to go back. When the pain isn't bad he talks about it. He's looking forward to getting back to work."

"How often does the pain flare up?"

"A few times a day. The frequency has come down alot over the past few weeks and his general pain level is down. It's mostly flares at night though."

"You'll get through it." Hen encouraged.

  
Bobby had awaken some time ago. He could hear Athena in the kitchen with Hen, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He lay staring at the ceiling. The pain in his back was a dull ache at the moment. Part of him thought he should get some sleep while the pain in his back was low. Bits and flashes of the night before came back to him. The pain had been about as worse as it had been in his whole recovery. Athena's face stuck in his mind. She had been crying too. He did that to her. 

Guilt came over Bobby. He caused his wife's tears. He thought about what this meant for him. What if he didn't heal? What if he didn't go back to work? What would he be then? What was his life? Was is resigned to a lifetime of pain for himself and his family. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to Athena. She deserved better than that. Bobby swore he wouldn't make Athena suffer through this with him.

**  
"Kids! You're dad's here." Athena called out.

"How's Bobby?" Michael asked. Athena just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Athena?" Michael followed her, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know." Athena sighed heavily. "He doesn't talk to me. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't even know he was planning to talk to the fire chief today. Or at least that's where he told me he was going. He told me as he walked out the door." Athena said, bitterness in her voice. "He's been slowly distancing himself from me for weeks. At first I thought it was just part of his recovery. Now… I don't know what to think."

"What do you think he's doing?" Although Michael thought he knew what her answer would be.

"I think he's meeting with the chief. But, part of me is worried. What if he's not."

"Athena," Michael moved closer, "you don't think he's using?"

"I don't know. I haven't slept well in weeks. I'm just barely holding it together. Bobby and I are.. I don't even know what we're doing right now."

"You'll get through this. Bobby is a good man. He wouldn't throw away everything like that."

"Well, he was okay doing that to his last family." Athena muttered.

Michael looked shocked. "Athena, thats not fair."

"I know." Athena looked down, ashamed for saying it. 

"Bobby is not that guy anymore. He's changed."

"How much?" Athena snapped. "He turned down drugs at hospital, maybe he's regretting that now."

"Athena, you need to take a breath. You're exhausted, you're worried. And your picking a fight over nothing. Ask yourself this: has Bobby done anything yet to break your trust?"

"No." Athena shook her head.

"Then don't give up on him now." Michael warned her. "Talk to him. He loves you Athena. Have his back."

"Dad, we're ready!" Harry called from the stairs.

"You going to be okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Athena nodded.

The pair walked towards the door. "You guys have a good time with your dad." Athena hugged each of the kids. 

"Bye mom." May waved as she walked out the door.

Athena shut the door and went back into the kitchen. She picked up her cup of coffee and waited for Bobby to get home.

"Babe! I'm home." Bobby called out.

"Kitchen!" Athena called back.

"Hey." Bobby smiled walking into the kitchen. He kissed her. 

"How was the chief?" Athena asked.

"Good!" Bobby smiled. "Said once I've been cleared from PT I can get back to work." Athena was looking at him funny, "What?"

"What are you on?"

"Excuse you?" Bobby looked shocked.

"You were not this chipper when you left this morning. You've got a spring in your step I haven't seen since before the accident."

"Good news is all." Bobby replied. "Puts anyone in a good mood, doesn't it?"

"How's you back?" Asked like she didn't hear him.

"It's feeling really good." Bobby answered.

"Mhmm. You just magically feeling better?"

"I didn't say that." Bobby smile didn't falter. "I just said I'm feeling good."

"Too good." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Athena what are you trying to get at?" He was quickly getting annoyed at all the questions.

"Are you high?" Athena asked bluntly.

"What?! No!"

"Robert Wade Nash, don't lie to me." Athena glared.

"I'm not high. I haven't used." He reached into his pocket a pulled out his chip that he carried everywhere. "See. Still sober." He sat down at the kitchen table. "I won't lie, I'm disappointed you would accuse me of that."

"What am I supposed to think Bobby?" Athena sat down too as the tension in the room dissipated somewhat. "You've been slowly pushing me away for a few weeks and I didn't notice before and I'm sorry for accusing you, but Bobby, I know you're keeping something from me."

Bobby took a breath. "For a moment I thought about stepping down or not heing able to get healthy again. I thought about what my life would be like without the job. I haven't thought about it in years, but the reality is I'm not getting any younger. I didn't like the thoughts, Athena. It was dark. I've been on bed rest for weeks. The pain has been excruciating at times. I thought about what my life would be like if this was it. If I was forced from my job because of this injury. Athena, however hard this recovery has been on me, it's been as hard on you. I've seen the pain in your face, your tears, your discomfort. I feel responsible for that."

"Bobby, I chose this. I married you. I knew this was a possibility. I don't care. You can't push me away now. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish there was something I could do to help. I've lost count of how many times you've begged me to end the pain, and if I could Bobby, I would. It breaks me to just have to hold your hand and say it will be okay as you beg me to make the pain stop."

"Athena." Bobby took her hands gently in his, "I asked you to do the impossible. I know you can't do anything for the pain. I know I brought this on myself by refusing medication. I'm sorry for putting that on you."

"Don't apologize, Bobby. You are hurting and in so much pain. Of course you want it to end. It's just been alot for me too." 

"Okay." Bobby leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I accused you of losing your sobriety. I didn't make that accusation lightly. The sudden trip to see the chief you didn't tell me about, pushing me away, I thought it was possible that you were hiding drugs from me."

"I didn't tell you about my meeting with the chief because I wanted to see how it went first." Bobby was quiet for few moments, "After Minnesota, I didn't get sober for myself. I got sober so I could go back out there. So I could save the lives I took. Now, I'm terrified Athena. Someday I'm going to retire and when that day comes I do know what that means."

"For your sobriety." Athena said quietly. Bobby nodded slowly. Athena didn't say anything for a long time. "Why are you sober?" Athena asked.

"What?" Bobby was surprised by question.

"Why are you sober? Tell me all the reasons you're sober." Athena said.

"Because I want to be a better person. I don't like who I am when I'm drink or use. My judgement gets cloudy, I lose control. I can't be there for those that depend on me unless I'm at my best. I'm at my best when I'm sober. When I was drinking and using I lied about everything. I lied about being sober, I lied about where I was going and what I was doing. It destroyed my relationship with my wife. Athena, I don't want that for you or our family. I don't want any of that pain again. I want to keep being who I am right now, clean and sober."

"Bobby, there's no reason you can't do that. Whether you're a fire captain depended on by your team and people out there to be at your best, or you're retired and doing something else, you just have to keep trying. You told me once that your sobriety is a daily struggle, a daily choice. Keep making the right choice. No one else can make that choice for you. I will support you, but I can't make the choice for you. It's your life Bobby. It's your choice."

"And I want to make the right choice. I want to continue to be this man. A captain my team can depend on. A step parent Harry and May can rely on. And the husband you deserve."

"Bobby you are everything I never knew I wanted. You are exactly who I want you to be. Just like your sobriety, we're taking this once day at a time. Together."

"Together."


	172. Candlelit Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Bobby." Athena smiled shutting the front door. She could hear music playing. She walked into the bedroom to put her weapon away. "Bobby, where are you?" She said louder once she was done putting her weapon away and he hadn't appeared. Maybe he hadn't heard her or maybe he was out in the backyard when she had walked in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called back.

Athena left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. "Bobby, wh-" Athena stopped in her tracks. Bobby had the table set, her favorite flowers were in a vase, and he was lighting candles. Athena's face went from joy to panic. "Did I forget an anniversary of some sort?" She checked the date on her phone. "Did I forget date night?" Shs questioned once she confirmed she didn't forget an anniversary. "Bobby I am so sorry. It's been a crazy day. I genuinely forgot and I feel terr-" Athena wasn't able to finish her sentence had walked over to her and silenced her with a kiss. 

"Athena, relax." Bobby smiled down at her. "You didn't forget anything. It's not an anniversary or date night."

"Then what is all this?" Athena looked at the table and back at Bobby.

"This is just me trying to romance my wife with a candlelit dinner." Bobby kissed her again.

"Bobby." Athena said gently, a smile spreading over her face, her hand resting on his chest. "Thank you. This is quite a surprise and much needed after the day I had."

"I know, which is why I planned it." Bobby squeezed her sides. Athena just looked up lovingly at him, unable to say anything. "Come sit." He pulled out her chair.

  
Bobby leaned back in his chair and looked at Athena who was smiling. "What?" He asked her, his own smile spreading wider.

"Nothing." She replied. She put her napkin back on the table.

"You're thinking about something." Bobby told her.

Athena leaned foward. "Just thinking about how amazing and thoughtful my husband is." She picked up his hand and kissed it. "This was perfect and delicious." Athena got up to start clearing the table. Bobby sat for a moment longer then got up to help.

"Come on." Bobby took Athena by the hand when they finished. "Come dance with me."

Athena giggled as he pulled her out of the kitchen. "Only if you plan on dancing your way to the bedroom Captain." Athena flirted. She knew where this was going and was willing to skip the dancing tonight.

Bobby pulled her into him, kissed her, then started swaying gently on the spot. "What if we dance on over to the couch." He said in her ear understanding her point.

Athena shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Mhm." Athena thought about it for a moment. "We haven't done it on the couch in awhile." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"That's because you made quite the mess last time and we almost forgot to get the stain out before the kids got back from Michael's." Bobby reminded her but his eyes shone merrily as he teased her. He chuckled at the blush that rosied her cheeks.

"Me?" Athena laughed. "If that's how you remember it." She rolled her eyes. "I'll get a towel this time." Athena walked towards the laundry room. 

Meanwhile Bobby pushed the coffee table out of the way. When Athena got back she laid the towel on the couch then pushed Bobby onto the couch. Bobby looked up at her still standing before him. Athena placed one knee on either side of Bobby but she didn't sit in his lap yet.

Bobby let his hands run down her back and over her ass. He watched her lips twitch as his hands rested firmly on her ass. Athena's fingers lazily twirled in the hair at the nap of his neck. Athena leaned down and slowly kissed Bobby. Bobby's hands grabbed Athena's butt as she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Bobby moaned. Athena's tongue gently caressed his mouth while his body ached for more. Bobby tried to pull Athena down into his lap and put some pressure on the growing ache between his legs but Athena's resisted. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction just yet.

"Patience." She muttered breaking their kiss.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. "I don't have any of that when it comes to you." There was a distonct hunger in his eyes. She was torturing him with the slow kisses, her body poised above his just out of reach of where he wanted her. 

Athena trailed kisses across his jawline, "I love you." she whispered in his ear before gently tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

Bobby sucked in a breath. Athena's lips worked their way down the side of his neck, her fingers ran down his chest towards his waist. Athena slipped her hands under his shirt. Bobby leaned his head back as Athena's lips nibbled and sucked their way down his neck and collarbone. Her tongue glided across his skin leaving goosebumbs in its wake. Athena raised her hands back to the front of Bobby's shirt with each button she undid, her lips kissed the skin newly exposed by his shirt slowly being peeling from his body. To Bobby the kisses felt like fire, hot and burning against his skin. Bobby dropped his hands to Athena's thighs. The buldge between his legs becoming more than a little uncomfortable. His wannabe fully erect cock was trapped in his tight jeans straining painfully to be free and stand tall. Bobby didn't know if Athena didn't notice or was purposely avoiding it, dragging out his torture. Athena's hands pulled his shirt off his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled, following her finger tips as they travelled up and down his chest.

Athena kissed Bobby again, this time a bit more forcefully than before. Her left hand remained on his shoulder. Her right hands moved down his chest, over his stomach past his belt to the buldge in his pants. 

"Athena." Bobby groaned. Athena smiled against his lips. "Athena, fuck!" Bobby gasped as her right hand grabbed the buldge. 

His hands dug into her sides. Athena looked up into his eyes, a wicked smile on her lips. She knew exactly how hard he was now. Athena finally lowered herself on top of Bobby grinding her hips hard into his. 

Bobby closed his eyes. "Oh God Athena." The tension was building rapidly. He ached to have her take him. The things she could do to his cock with her tongue. How good it felt to be inside her. Bobby's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Stop!" He almost pushed her off him. 

"What's wrong." Athena tried not to panic.

Bobby panted heavily trying to catch his breath. It took every last ounce of his strength not to blow right that second into his pants.

"Bobby." Athena said gently.

"I'm okay." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine." Athena felt her own heart rate slowly coming down. He had startled her.

Bobby looked at her. "I almost just lost control. It came out of no where and I didn't want to lose it in my pants."

"Sounds like we better get these pants off." Athena smiled. She waited for Bobby to nod then reached for his belt.

"I like this." Bobby grinned leaning back on the couch. He was a bit more.relaxee now he had recovered somewhat.

Bobby helped Athena by raising himself up so she could pulled his jeans and boxers off. The precum already dripping from his tip was evidence of how close he already was. 

"Bobby." Athena breathed. The sight of him so turned on always served of a reminder to her that she was desired.

"Athena." Bobby spread his legs making space for her. "Finish me."

Athena wasn't sure if he was begging, asking, or commanding. It sounded like a mix of all three.

"Captain." Athena let his title drip salaciously from her lips. She lowered herself to her knees before him. Athena put her palms on his thighs.

"Yes, Athena." Bobby moaned. He was more than ready for her to take care of him. "Finish me baby." This time is sounded more like an order.

"Yes, Captain." Athena responded.

Athena gently placed her hand at his base as her slips wrapped around his tip. Athena's tongue swirled down his shaft.

"Athena!" Bobby gasped. He thrusted his hips towards her. Athena quickly moved her lips down his cock. Athena had him fully in her mouth. "FUCK!" Bobby cried out. "Athena! Yes!" Athena felt him leaking down her throat. She continued to stroked up and down his length with her lips until Bobby wasn't able to hold back. "Now! Yes! Yes! Athena!" 

Athena gently licked and sucked him clean. She leaned back on her heels and looked up at Bobby sprawled on the couch catching his breath. "Was that acceptable Captain?" Athena flirted.

"You know it was." He grinned.

Athena shrugged getting to her feet. "I guess it sounded like you enjoyed it." She teased.

Bobby grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athena cupped Bobby's face in her hands. "Thank you, thank you for being you."

Bobby grinned. "Be careful what you wish for." As he spoke, Bobby slipped his hand between her legs. His smile widened when her mouth fell open.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. She moved her arms around his neck. "Don't stop."

Bobby watched the pleasure build on Athena's face as he felt the desire growing between her legs. Athena closed her eyes has her breath came in whimpers, Bobby driving her closer and closer to release. "Open you eyes. I want you to look at me Sargeant." He told her.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. "So close…yes!"

Bobby rubbed his thumb across her clit and watched her come undone at his touch.

"Bobby!" Athena yelled. She fought the urge to toss her head back, instead continued to keep her eyes on Bobby.

Bobby pulled his fingers from her depths only to replace them with his now hard cock. 

"Oh Fuck!" Athena squirmed. She panted heavily. Her body ached and pulsed while Bobby stretched and filled her. "Shit Bobby."

"Athena." Bobby groaned. He pulled her down on his lap and entered her fully.

"Yes, Bobby." Athena moaned. Although her legs shook, she raised her self up and slammed down on him. She leaned forward and kissed Bobby, muffling his moans.

"Athena," Bobby's grasped her hips, "so good." He grunted. One hand moved back to her clit, trying to pull Athena over the edge again.

Athena's legs trembled. She was lucky she wasn't standing. She continued to ride Bobby, mindful that he was close. "Bobby, I'm there." She whispered just before her second orgasm rocked her body.

"Fuck Athena!" Bobby yelled. She squeezed and shook around his member. Bobby grunted thrusting faster trying to get his own release. "Yes! Yes!" Bobby came.

"That was fantastic." Athena panted heavily. 

"Nothing unusual for us." Bobby teased.

Athena laughed and let him fall out of her then curled up in his lap. She rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby wrapped his arms around her. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes. Athena's yawn eventually broke the silence. 

"Long day?" Bobby asked.

Athena nodded. "But this makes it all worth it."

"Lets get you to bed." Bobby stood up for the couching pickng Athena up in his arms.

"Don't forget the towel." Athena leaned down and picked it up. 

"And a shower first." Bobby added.

"How about we take a bath instead?" Athena asked. 

"As long as you promise not to fall asleep in the tub again." Bobby said as he kicked the bedroom door close.


	173. Anxious to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last pre-season 4 creativity piece before Monday.
> 
> Athena prepares to go back to work.
> 
> Side note: I may get one more chapter up this weekend if inspiration strikes (ideas are always welcome), if not stay tuned for the season 4 premiere fill-in.

"Robert!" Athena yelled sighing audibly.

Bobby looked at Harry and May as he walked into the kitchen. He fastened his watch as he looked at Athena. "Yes darling?"

"Why is there sandwhich meat on my cheese shelf?"

"Because it goes with the cheese on a sandwhich." Bobby said slowly not sure what the issue was.

"It's a cheese shelf." Athena rolled her eyes moving the sliced ham. 

There was a honk from outside. Harry and May scrambled up from the table and left for school.

Bobby turned back to Athena. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing." Athena snapped.

Bobby recoiled. "This doesn't feel like nothing." He said once he recovered. "You are angry about cheese."

"I like the fridge how I like it." She said still not looking at him.

"Are you this doesn't have anything to do with you going back to work this week?" He asked. Bobby couldn't help but notice her mood had changed as the date of her return got closer. "If you need more time-"

"I'm fine." Athena shut him down. "I need to go before I'm late." She kissed him. "See you later."

"Bye." Bobby muttered after the door had shut behind him.

Bobby turned and went into the bedroom and grabbed his gym bag. He needed to blow off some steam so he figured he would go to the fire house and hit the gym.

**

Athena sat on the couch opposite her therapist. She drummed her figures on her leg. Three times a week for a few month she'd been here. Last week she had finally been given approval to return to work, but here she still sat working through her trauma. 

"I'm ready." Athena broke the silence. "I want to go back to work."

"Is that what you need to tell yourself?" Her therapist asked. "Because your posture, your silence is telling a different story."

"I love my job. I'm not ready to give it all up yet. I'm not ready to jump back into the field, but I want to be back at work."

"What's holding you back?"

"From the field?" At the nod Athena went on, "I always was able to trust my gut in the field. It kept me out of trouble, kept me safe. I'm not ready to put it to the test just yet."

"Are you ever going to be ready? I mean there are life events we wait all the time until we think we are ready for. Are we ready for them? For college? To get married? To have a baby?"

Athena chuckled. "I see your point. We're never really ready for the things that scare us. I've been out of the job for a few months. I need to get comfortable in my job and my uniform. I want to put a few shifts under my feet, you know get back into the swing of things. Remember what its like to work the hours I do, have my team get used to being back under my command, and go through my recertification tests."

"Then what happens?"

"I go back to my job." Athena said simply. 

"What if you can't?"

"You just said I needed to jump right in now you're questioning my fitness to return?"

"No, I'm simply asking if you've thought about what if you can't get back out there. What happens if the moment comes and you let it pass by?"

"I won't pass it by." Athena said firmly. She sighed, "If I do, then maybe it's time to consider retiring. But I haven't been a civilian in over 30 years, this current time excluded, this job is who I am. This is the life I've built for myself for the last few decades. I'm not willing to give it up just yet."

Athena's therapist smiled. "I know you are ready. Of course, I wouldn't have signed off on your return if I didn't think you were. My door's open Athena, come see me whenever you'd like."

"I will." Athena said.

**

"Cap?" Buck jumped down from the latter truck and walked over towards the gym. "Aren't you off?"

"Hi Buck." Bobby sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Buck asked.

"I could ask you that." Bobby dodged the question.

"I'm filling in for Connors. Your turn."

"Just burning off some steam." Bobby leaned back to do another set.

"You know," Buck said when Bobby finished. "I know we got this father-son relationship, but if you need to talk, I'm listening."

Bobby wiped his face and gestured for Buck to sit on the bench beside him. "Athena's going back to work in a few days."

"You don't think she's ready?" Buck asked.

"No, it's not that." Bobby shook his head. "I don't think she knows what to do with all the feelings."

"How so?"

"I think she thought she would feel one way about it, but now that it's actually happening she has none of the feelings she thought she would. Of course she doesn't say anything." He looked at Buck's quizzical face, "She's passive aggressively taking her anger out on other things, like the state of the fridge."

"I want to help her, but I don't want to make it worse."

"Well is it worse for her to keep fighting herself or to face whatever it is she's feeling? I mean if you think talking will help try that, if you think she just needs her space, give her that. You know her better than anyone. Do what you need to do help her."

"Thanks Buck. That was actually helpful." Bobby teased.

"You and Athena are very important to me. I just wish I could do more to help her. I just don't want to make it worse."

"Buck," Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. "You are doing enough. You being you enough. But if you really want to help, try not to get hurt or file any lawsuits for a while, that'll keep her stress down."

"Ha. Ha." Buck grinned. "I can do that about the lawsuits. And I'll try not to get hurt."

"You're a good kid Buck."

"Thanks Pops."

**  
"Where did you get off to?" Athena noticed his sweat soaked shirt and the gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"I went down to the station for a quick workout." He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to shower."

"Wait." Athena called after him. "You went to the station on your day off… to work out…" she put her hand on her hip, the other resting on the banister. "Something you need to talk about?"

Bobby dropped his gym bag to the floor. "That depends," he noticed Athena's eyebrow rise, "are you ready to talk?" He gave her a penetrating look.

Athena held his gaze for several seconds, the silence noticable to them both. "Okay." Athena waved her metaphorical white flag. "Go shower and then we can talk." Bobby nodded. As he disappeared into the bedroom she called after him, "I'm not the only one who needs to do some talking!" Athena went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and brought it over to the couch while she waited for Bobby.

  
"Want some?" Athena offered her mug when Bobby joined her. 

"No thanks." He sat down and pulled her feet into his lap. "How was therapy?"

"You know you have never failed to ask me that after every session." Athena smiled stalling for a moment.

"Even though you tell me it was fine every time, I'm going to keep asking because I care and want you to know I'm paying attention to what's going on in your life." Bobby replied. 

"Well it was fine." Athena smiled. "I feel like it has been helping. I feel ready to go back to work, but acknowledge that doesn't mean I'm not anxious about it. I've been gone for a while so it's normal to feel a bit anxious about going back."

Bobby nodded. "I'm trying to be supportive and also give you space, but it's really hard for me to do that when you shut down and skirt away from me."

"I've been unfair to you this week and I apologize for that. I'm nervous about going back to work. I don't know how I'm actually going to feel when I get back in the uniform and I don 't know what to do with those feelings. I'm going to try to be more mindful of that."

"You're going to do great. You'll get back to work at your own pace and find yourself again soon." Bobby assured her.

"So why were you at the fire station for a workout on your day off?"

"Burning off some steam. You're attitude has been stressful this week and I didn't know if I should say something or wait it out...I guess I ended up talking it out with Buck.

"Buck?" 

"He was at the station filling in for someone." 

"Bobby you can always talk to me."

"Athena you say that, but sometimes it doesn't feel like I can."

"Bobby, I lived a long time hiding feelings and pushing stuff down. I don't want that to become habit for us."

"It won't. It's not who we are." Bobby assured her. 

"But you're okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Much better." Athena smiled. She pulled his face to hers. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him softly.


	174. A Romantic Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has a suprise or two in store for Bobby.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Athena checked her phone again. She had about thirty minutes until Bobby would be getting off shift and coming over. Athena set the table for two. She smiled as she set Bobby's place. It had quickly become his spot at the table, just to her left. Even when Bobby wasn't there Harry and May sat together on the right side of the table leaving the seat on Athena's other side empty.

Bobby parked his truck in Athena's driveway. He jumped down from his truck and walked to the door. He raised his fist and knocked gently. Bobby's smile widened when the door opened and he caught sight of Athena.

"Hi babe." Bobby paused to kiss Athena as he stepped over the threshold. "You look incredible. I feel under dressed." Bobby squeezed her sides, his thumbs rubbed against the fabric of her shirt.

"Nonsense." Athena smiled. She gave him a glance over. "My handsome man." She took his hand. "Dinner is ready."

"Athena, what's all this?" Bobby grinned.

"I know you're usually the one with the romantic gestures, but I wanted to do something nice for our night in."

"You are enough." Bobby kissed her cheek. 

"But we need to eat too." She walked into the kitchen to grab dinner.

"It smells amazing." Bobby felt his mouth water. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had eaten something.

"Well dig in." Athena handed him a dish.

Bobby said grace then they ate. Dinner passed with small talk and comfortable silence. Clean up was entertaining with teasing and jokes. Athena felt lighter than she had in a long time. When Bobby looked at her it was like nothing else matter. Everything faded away except the love in his eyes.

"You're staring." Athena told him although she was staring right back at him.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her. Athena sighed as his biceps squeezed around her small frame. "I can't help myself when you're around."

"Aww that's sweet." Athena smiled.

"It's true." Bobby smiled. "Thank you for dinner. It was a lovely surprise."

"Oh you think that was the only surprise?" Athena flirted.

"There's more?" Bobby grinned.

"Perhaps." Athena started slowly backing out of the kitchen.

Bobby caught up to her. "Let's find out what other surprises are in store tonight." He picked her up with ease. Athena squealed with delight, laughing as Bobby carried her into the bedroom. 

Bobby gently set Athena down on the bed. Athena leaned back on her hands. Bobby kissed her cheek, "How about this for a surprise?" He took a few steps back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Athena laughed, but her eyes followed his fingers as each button came undone. Bobby made a show of shimmying his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. He danced back over to Athena and let her run her fingers down his torso while he kissed her. Athena tried to pulled Bobby onto the bed with her but he resisted. She frowned as he stepped away from her. Already she missed the physical contact. Bobby turned around and shook his booty. Athena reached out and grabbed it. Bobby turned back to face her. Athena bit her lip as he shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them across the room. Athena watched his hand disappear inside his boxers. She definitely had some ideas about what she would be doing if it was her hand.

Feeling too dressed Athena began peeling off her clothes. Her eyes remained on Bobby's hand inside his boxers. "Bobby." Athena moaned. His hand was doing something. She hoped if she was in less clothing Bobby would be inclined to pay her more attention. Naturally, it worked. When Bobby noticed Athena sprawled on the bed covered only by her red lace lingerie her froze. Not only did his manhood react, but his whole body seemed to be at attention wanting to please her.

Bobby stared at Athena. His mouth was dry. She was gorgeous. "Athena." He whispered. His eyes travelled over every curve and every inch of her. He slowly pulled his hand away from himself and discarded his last article of clothing. He walked over to the bed. 

"So now you notice me." She teased.

"Baby, I didn't stop noticing you. It was all part of my plan." His eyes twinkled. 

Bobby covered his body with hers devouring her lips in a searing kiss. Bobby pushed his hands up Athena's arms as he brought her hands above her head. He clasped her hands in his. Her body pinned beneath his own. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. Bobby could feel his manhood, an impatient reminder of his needs. But Bobby had another idea before that.

Slowly he kissed down her body taking his time to taste her. Her hands pressed against his but he held them firmly. He reveled in the soft moans that fell from her lips and the way her back arched when his lips found a particularly sensitive place. Athena's legs were already spread wide when he got down there. Bobby rubbed circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs slowly moving his hands up towards their destination. He pulled the piece of fabric from her hips, exposing her most private place. Bobby parted her with his thumb, gently moving over her folds. She was already wet for him. Feeling bold he guided three fingers inside her.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. She thrusted herself into his hand. She didn't think he'd start with so many but they fit so effortlessly inside her. Bobby slowly began moving his fingers inside her. He watched the pleasure in her face and in her movement. "Harder." Athena groaned. "Bobby more." Athena panted. Even though Bobby had released her hands several minutes ago they were still over her head, now gripping the pillow above her head. Bobby lowered his lips to her clit. His fingers still moved roughly inside her. Athena closed her eyes. Bobby curled his fingers pressing against her G-spot. At the same time he sucked hard on her clit pulling the bundle of nerves between his teeth.

Athena's eyes flew open. She opened her mouth to warn Bobby but she has no idea what she warning him about as the senation that comes over her is completely foreign. She realized she doesn't have time to warn him. Athena can only gasp as she feels herself gushing. Athena threw herself back against the bed. Bobby lips were still wrapped firmly around her. She could feel him drinking in the river that was flowing from her. Athena could feel the pleasure all the way down in her curled toes.

"Athena?" Bobby sits up. The absolute euphoria he had for making her gush was wiped from his face at the sight of her laying still, spread out under him. "Hey." He said gently getting her attention as he laid down next to her.

He could see confusion in her eyes as she turned to look at him. "Bobby, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Bobby asked. He couldn't think of a single thing she should be sorry for in this moment. As a matter of fact, Bobby was a bit surprised she wasn't more pleased. If he was honest he was hoping to hear her sing his praise for his excellent skills. "Hey," he said again as she avoided his gaze, "Athena talk to me. What's going on?" He tried to push his ego down as he could tell something wasn't quite right with Athena.

"I don't even know what just happened. I mean I do, but I haven't... well once… It was.. I mean. You're not mad?"

Bobby barely kept up with her rambling thoughts, "Why would I be mad. You think I'd mad you for what just happened?" Athena nodded without looking at Bobby, feeling ashamed of herself. "Baby." Bobby gently turned her head. "That was incredibly sexy."

"Really?" Athena wasn't convinced.

"Yes." Bobby kissed her. "I'm not angry at all. I'd say my ego has swelled quite a bit." 

Athena could the genuine joy in his face and hear the truth in his voice. She looked down at his body, "I'd say your ego isn't the only thing that has swelled."

"No it is not." Bobby blushed. "But seriously, if that made you uncomfortable I won't do it again. I should have asked first."

"No, it was good, great even." Athena felt the fear and worries melt away. When she shook away the bad memories it was an extremely pleasant exprience with Bobby. "Now we can get back to this." She leaned over and kissed him wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait." Bobby said softly. "First, I need to know why you panicked at first."

Athena's skin crawled with embarrassment. "Do we have to? I rather forget about it."

"Athena," Bobby said more firmly. She wasn't getting out of the conversation that easy.

"I don't want to talk about another man while we are naked in bed together." Athena explained. Bobby pulled up the covers from the end of the bed and covered them. Their heads, arms, and shoulders the only things showing. Athena sighed, "It was early in my marriage. When Michael and I were trying to conceive we read every book, tried every technique. It just happened one night. I was taken completely by surprise by it. Michael was probably more suprised than me, he didn't even know something like that was possible for a woman. I knew it was but had never done it. We never talked about it again. Which is why I panicked. Not because I didn't enjoy it, but I didn't want to scare you off. I know it was a surprise to you too."

"It was a very pleasant surprise." Bobby assured her. "One I am eager to replicate again sometime."

"Me too." Athena smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Always." Bobby kissed her. As he rolled back on top of her, Bobby pushed the covers down and out of their way. "Okay now we can get back to this."

Athena laughed and Bobby rolled back on top of her. "You're cute." She smiled. Athena cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. For a few moments they just looked at each other. Unspoken words of love were shared and felt. "Bobby." Athena whispered before closing the gap. 

Athena ran her hands down Bobby's torso. The growl she heard from Bobby made Athena's lips twitch. Athena found him with her hand. Bobby grabbed Athena's free hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Athena broke their string of kisses for a breath. "Bobby I need you." 

"Okay." Bobby barely had the words out of his mouth before his was kissing her again.

Athena gently guided his tip inside her. Bobby moved his hips taking over control. Athena dug her nails into Bobby's shoulder. "Bobby! Athena shrieked.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. He reached for her leg, draping around his waist.

"Oh yes!" Athena arched her back. Bobby picked up his speed. Athena squeezed her legs around his waist. Athena reached one hand up into Bobby's hair, "Come on Bobby." Athena said gently, but her words spoke louder.

Bobby looked down into Athena's eyes. Her hair was rumpled as each of his thrusts rocked her body. Her eyes were pulling him in. Bobby gasped, "Oh- Athena!" He thrusted again this time he spilled his release inside her.

"Ooooh!" Athena tossed her head back. She tightened her arms around Bobby. 

Bobby gently kissed Athena. He rolled off of her. Athena reached over and put a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her hand. 

"You good?" She asked lightly.

"Yes." Bobby rolled onto his side. He kissed her. Athena shivered. "You cold?" He noticed goosebumbs on her arm.

"A little." She shrugged. The air felt cool against her sweaty skin. 

"We can't have that." Bobby pulled the covers up to Athena's chin. "Come here." He wrapped her in his arms pulling her flush against him. 

"Mmm." Athena sighed contently. "Much warmer."

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "Good night Athena."

"Good night Bobby."


	175. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: 4X01 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Athena sets her sights kn returning to work... Bobby ks not convinced she's ready

"Athena?" Elaine answered the phone call. She was surprised when her phone rang and she saw Athena's name on the caller ID.

"Hi Captain. Is now a good time?" Without actually being at work Athena couldn't poke her head into Elaine's office and see if she was around. 

"Sure." Elaine got up and shut the door to her office. "I got to say I was surprised by your call." Elaine sat back down. "Aren't you still on medical leave?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm ready to come back to work." Athena cut to the chase. "I did my mandatory therapy, I'm healed, and I want to get back to work."

"Athena it's only been six months." Elaine said. She said nothing of the global pandemic that was now taking over the world. "Are you sure you don't want to take more time?"

"I'm not saying I want to jump right into the field again, but I've been cooped up at home for months. I've had time to plant a damn herb garden." Elaine laughed. "I mean it's more for my husband, but I had so much time on my hands."

"Point taken." Elaine smiled.

"So can I come back to work?" Athena asked.

"Well you've passed the psychological exam and if you pass your physical I see no reason to deny your request. I just want to ask you again, are you sure?" Elaine didn't feel comfortable openly questioning Athena's readiness to return without Athena having done anything to prove she wasn't ready. All Athena had done so far was ask to put the pieces in motion for her return.

Athena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I am." Athena needed to get out of the house. "Listen Captain, I'm tired of talking and talking and talking some more about that night and my feelings, I'm ready to get back to work. That's the next step. I'm never going to get passed this until I put on the uniform and reclaim that part of my life. This is the first time I've been a civilian in 30 years, and let's just say I'm not ready for that to be all that I am."

Elaine couldn't argue with that. "When do you want to come back?"

"How's tomorrow?" Athena said before she could talk herself out of it.

"How about next week." Elaine countered. She under stood the importance of easing Athena back into work. "You can come in in a few days and do your physical and that'll give me time to get all the paperwork squared away."

"Okay." Athena agreed. 

"We'll talk soon, Sargeant."

"Yes Captain." Athena hung up.

**

"I know you aren't going to like this, so I'm just going to say it." Athena looked at Bobby from across the bedroom. She wanted to tell him before he left for work. She leaned back against the dresser and took a breath. 

Bobby moved to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. "Okay." Bobby said slowly. He folded his arms over his chest feeling defensive already even though Athena hadn't said anything. He wasn't going to jump ahead, but her tone told him he wasn't going to like what she had to say. Bobby had an inkling but waited for her to speak. 

"I called Elaine. I'm going back to work."

"Now? Today?" Bobby was barely able to contain his displeasure. He couldn't believe Athena would hide that from him. 

"Next week." Athena said quickly. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Bobby, I know you have qualms but I'm not going to be myself again until I go back to work. I'm going crazy cooped up in here."

"You're not cooped up." Bobby said gently.

"I am. Yes, there's a global pandemic but I feel caged. Bobby," Athena sighed heavily. "I'm doing this. It's my choice."

Bobby just nodded. He didn't agree and he didn't like it but she was right, it was her choice.

Bobby walked over and kissed her. "I'm going to work. I love you."

"I love you too." Athena bushed her hand against him as he walked past her.

  
As soon as Bobby got in his truck he called Michael, "Hey Michael, you got a minute."

"Yeah of course." Michael replied. "Everything okay?" Something in Bobby's tone worried him.

"No. I mean yes. But no."

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Michael answered. 

"Athena wants to go back to work." Bobby blurted out. "She thinks she ready. She said she called Elaine and worked it all out."

"Okay." Michael was happy for Athena. It meant she was moving forward. However Bobby's silence sent a different message. 

"I'm worried about her Michael. She still has nightmares. She sometimes flinches if I come up behind her. I want to support her but I don't think she's ready." 

"When does she go back?" 

"Sometime next week."

Michael sighed, "Is she ready to be in the field again?"

"If you ask me, no. But pretty sure she'll be on desk duty for a while. Elaine isn't going to throw her back into the field. I'm sure of that. Athena sort of blurted it out this morning as I was heading out for my shift. Honeslty probably just to avoid us having a real conversation about it. Bobby parked his truck at the fire station. "Anyway, I got to go Michael, I'm at work."

"Okay brother. Keep my posted."

"Will do. Thank you." Bobby was happy to have Michael to talk and vent to. He hung up and headed in for his shift.

**  
"Just say it." Athena rolled her eyes as she and Bobby stood opposite each other pulling throw pillows off the bed.

"Athena, I'm tired of fighting about this." Bobby still believed he was right, but for a week now they had gotten into the routine of having the same fight before bed. Bobby would raise concerns about her going back to work and she would argue right back.

"Well clearly you aren't if you are willing to pick the same fight every night."

"So now we are going to fight about whether we're fighting." Bobby sighed. It was exhausting.

"You don't trust me. You think I'm fragile and weak. You think I'm going to break. You don't think I can do the job." Athena ranted.

Bobby's head snapped up. "I never said you couldn't do the job."

"That was the only thing I said that caught your attention." She huffed.

"Athena that's not fair. Of course I trust you. And no, you aren't weak or fragile, but you are still recovering from a trauma. The physical reminders may be gone but I know the mental trauma is still there. You still have nightmares. You barely let me touch you. You are not fine Athena. I think you're pushing yourself back into work because you're bored."

"Of course I'm bored Bobby! Harry is quaranting with Michael, May is working at the call center and working the same sort of crazy hours as you. I spend all day here. I feel trapped!"

"You're not trapped." Bobby said gently.

"Bobby I want to go back to work. I need to go back to work, even if I'm not ready to go into the field just yet. I need something to feel normal." Athena walked around the bed over to Bobby, "So I'm still having nightmares, but I just want a sense of normalcy. I promise, I'll be sitting behind a desk pushing paper."

"You hate desk duty." Bobby frowned. He wasn't sure he trusted her to do that and not run into the field and that's what worried him because he didn't think she could handle being in the field.

"I do. I rather do that then sit around here with nothing to do." Athena put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm not ready to go back in the field. I just want to take the first step. I haven't put the uniform on in six months. That right there is the first step. All I'm asking is that you let me take the first step."

"You don't need my permission." Bobby smiled down at her.

"No, but I would like your support. Baby, I hear your concerns, I do, but I'm tired of talking about what happened and how I feel. I want to try this, if it's too much I'll come home."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her squeezing her in his embrace, "I hate fighting with you." He kissed her cheek.

"I hate fighting with you too." Athena carassed his cheek with her thumb. 

Bobby groaned as he rolled over to turn off the alarm. After it was silenced he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't a peaceful night sleep. Athena had tossed and turned and laid awake staring at the ceiling. He lay beside her pretending to be alseep. Bobby didn't want her to know he knew she was awake. He knew what was on her mind. Bobby's had his own thoughts keeping him awake too. Athena was going back to work to work today, and although he had given her his support, Bobby was still worried it was too much too fast. But Athena had made her decision, and Bobby was going to support her.

Athena had woken up when Bobby's alarm had gone off but she lay with her eyes closed until she heard the shower running. Athena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Fear kept her laying in the bed. She had told everyone over and over that she was fine, that she was ready to go back to work. Now the morning of her first day was here and Athena couldn't get out of bed. She wasn't ready. After several deep breaths she pulled herself up to a seated position. She had to do this. She had told Bobby she was fine. After all their arguing she needed to be fine. She needed to go to work and prove him wrong. Prove that she was ready and she could do this. 

"Hey," Bobby walked over to her and kissed her. Athena ignored the water drops rolling down his chest into thentowel wrapped around his waist. "Ready for your first day?" He smiled. As much as he had fought with her, Athena could tell he was genuinely asking.

"Yes." Athena forced a smile. She went to shower while Bobby got dressed and went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. 

  
Athena slowly reached into the drawer and pulled put her badge. Months ago she had dropped it in the drawer and slammed the door shut. Back then looking at it brought all the painful memories of that night to the surface. It had been too much for Athena and she had tucked her badge away until she was ready for it again. Now it was time to take it out. She was going back to work. Athena closed her eyes as the flashbacks from that brutal night came to the forefront of her mind. Her fingers closed around her badge and she took a shaky breath. 

Bobby paused in the doorway. He could see Athena staring down at her badge in her hand. Bobby couldn't see her face but she looked stiff. He could only imagine what thoughts were in her head. He got a bad feeling. He didn't like the feeling he had. Instead of saying something about it, he knocked gently let her know he was there and she turned around with a fake mile plastered on her face. He let her know he had Michael and Harry on video in the kitchen. Bobby walked back towards the kitchen and could hear Athena following him.

  
Athena was already feeling on edge with trying to sort through her feelings for her first day that she only got more upset when she realized Bobby had been talking about her to Michael behind her back. From the glare she gave him before she hung up the call Bobby could tell she was upset with him. He tried to explain but Athena again insisted she was fine and ready to go back to work. Not wanting to upset Athena further, Bobby picked up his bag, kissed her cheek and told Athena he loved her.

"Love you." Athena replied quietly. Athena closed her eyes as he walked past her towards the door. "Wait." Athena called after him.

Bobby froze in the middle of the living room and turned around. Athena walked over to him. "I'm sorry." Athena touched his arm. "I didn't mean to snap. I don't like that you've been talking about me behind my back. I know you are trying to help but that doesn't make me feel good."

"I'm sorry." Bobby hadn't meant to upset her, but he needed someone to talk to.

"I want to be able to talk to you and have it stay between us. You are my husband Bobby."

"I know." He nodded. "I didn't think it was that big a deal." He of all people understood setting boundaries with Athena's ex-husband. "I will share less with Michael."

"I mean the herb garden I don't really care. But it sounded like you tattled to him about my desk duty hoping he would help you pressure me into staying on the desk."

"No one is trying to pressure you."

"No?" Athena recoiled slightly. "Because I think you've been trying to pressure me into staying home."

"Okay." Bobby admitted. "Look. You just said yourself that you're just going to be pushing around paperwork."

"That's right. I need you to trust me when I say I'm going to be okay doing that."

"I want to trust you, but I'm still worried." Bobby put his hands around her waist as she tried to step away from him. "I love you Athena. I hope you have a good first day back. Please don't be mad at me for worrying." He was trying to be supportive.

"I love you too." Athena kissed him. It felt so good to share that brief intimate contact with Bobby. "Now will you let me go so I can go to work.

"Yes Sargeant." Bobby smiled and stepped back from her.

"Off you go Captain." She slapped his behind. Bobby turned and grabbed her suddenly. Athena's eyes widened in fear for a moment before Bobby lips pressed against hers and she melted into his arms. All her emotions faded away for the few minutes they stood in the living room sharing kisses. Finally they remembered they had jobs to get to and hurried out the door so not to be late.

  
Athena took longer than usual to change into her uniform. She tried to ignore her trembling fingers as she pinned her badge to her chest. Athena looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken a big step. She had put the uniform back on. She was back. Athena took a breath and reminded herself it would be a low-key day. She'd have all day to get comfortable being in the uniform again as she sat at her desk and did paperwork. Taking a final glance in the mirror, Athena walked down the hall to Captain Maynard office. 


	176. May Joins Dispatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4x01 inspired (so minor spoilers) but set pre-season 4.
> 
> May breaks the news to her parents that she won't be starting classes at USC. In the aftermath of the big announcement Bobby and Athena share a moment.

"Hey dad!" May lay in bed on her phone. 

"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" He knew it was a crazy time for everyone, but especially for a teenager who just graduated high school and who was looking forward to what was next only to be locked inside under a stay at home order and a pandemic. "I'm good. I actually had something to talk to you about. And please hear me out before you say anything." May rolled over onto her stomach.

"Of course." Michael told her. He had no idea what was coming.

"I want to take a gap year. But I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing for a year. I talked to Maddie and I want to join the 911 dispatch. Then next year I'll go to USC. Before you tell me I should go to college, I want the real college experience not this online class thing. Especially for my first year. I want football games and tailgates and meeting clasmates."

"I have to ask," Michael said when May finished explaining her plan, "this wasn't Darius's idea was it?" He knew May's boyfriend was planning on taking a gap year too.

"No dad." May replied. "This is all me. I've been thinking alot about this. With everything going on in the world, and mom still healing, I want to be helpful. I want to do something that matters, that will have an impact now." 

"Okay. But you still need to talk to your mother." He told her. This was not a decision he could allow May to make without a word to Athena even if Athena had alot on her plate right now.

"I wanted to have a plan first. Knowing mom, she's totally going to freak out."

"Look May, it sounds like you've really thought this through so I will support your choice, but yes, Athena is going to flip out. Be patient with her. I know I don't have to tell you she's still dealing with alot right now, but that doesn't mean you can keep something like this from her."

"I'll try and be patient when I tell her." May agreed. "You'll be there right?" May asked. "Even if just on video?"

"Of course." Michael assured her.

"And I'll make sure Bobby is there too, that way if mom gets to worked up he can calm her down." Athena said more to herself than Michael, almost forgetting she was still on the phone.

**

"Okay, May what is this about?" Athena looked at Michael who was on video chat and Bobby who was sitting next to her before looking back at May. May hadn't said anything to her other than she wanted to talk to the three adults together. Since Michael was smartly social distancing from the household of first responders, he joined them via video conference.

"I want to tell you," May said slowly. "That I'v decided not to go USC in August."

"Like hell you aren't." Athena glared. 

May glanced at Michael, "I've decided to take a gap year mom."

"Was this Darius's idea?" Athena snapped. She liked the kid but did not want him putting novel ideas in her child's head.

"What-no!" May said firmly, "It is completely my idea. I want to have the real college experience not this zoom university shit."

"Language." All three adults chided at once.

"So what are you going to do in your gap year?" Athena questioned. "Because you aren't going to just sit around the house doing nothing."

Again May looked at Michael, "I've talked to Maddie. I'm going to intern at 911 dispatch."

"I think that's great." Michael smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Athena eyed him. "Tell me Michael, how long have you known about this?" May and Bobby looked between the exes.

Michael caved under Athena's glare. "A week." 

"A week." Athena looked between her daughter and ex-husband.

Bobby who had remained quiet, just listening to the discussion until now opened his mouth to jump in but May spoke first, "Mom, I wanted to be sure before I told you. I knew you would react this way so I wanted to have a solid plan before I told you. I know you want me to go to college. I'm not saying I won't go, I just don't want to go this year. I don't want zoom university. I want the real freshman experience and in the meantime I can do something that can help people right now."

Athena opened her mouth to fight back but she closed her mouth and tried again, "May I am entitled to question your choices because I am your mother." She lectured in a way that sounded strikingly similar to something Beatrice might say. "But, I understand your desire to have the normal college experience. You will work. I won't let you slack off." Athena's regular mom voice returned. May nodded internally relieved there hadn't been much of a fight. "Okay, you can go." Athena dismissed her.

May looked relieved. Michael gave her a thumbs up and Bobby gave her a big, confident smile. He was proud of her taking the initaitve and taking control of what she wanted. He knew Athena wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he was nonetheless very happy for his stepdaughter.

Athena fixed Michael with another glare now the adults were alone. "So how come our daughter talked to you before she talked to me? Just like her college essay." Athena shook her head. 

Michael was quick to reply, already anticipating the question, "May was worried about upsetting you during your recovery. She knew the choice would upset you and didn't want to add extra stress until she was sure and had a plan." He didn't add that May knew how critical Athena would be of the decision. Athena wasn't totally convinced but, she dropped the subject. The trio caught up for a few minutes on lighter topics before Athena hung up the call.

Athena turned to Bobby. He could see the mix of emotions on top of the stress and pain already on her face and that had been there every day since the attack. Just as he feared, this was another thing on Athena's shoulders on top of everything else she was currently dealing with. 

Bobby gave her a bit of advice. "Let her try Athena. It could be in a few months she doesn't want to be at dispatch anymore and she looks for something else and then goes to USC in the fall." He tried to ease the tension he felt radiating off of her.

"Or she falls in love with the job and realizes she doesn't want to go to college." Athena voiced the other side.

Bobby thought on that for a minute, "I didn't go to college." He reminded her. "Look, I know times are not the same. I understand you want her to use all the opportunities she has, including the chance to go to college, but May's an adult and needs to be able to make her own decisions." He watched Athena while she thought about what he said.

"Her brain isn't fully developed. She shouldn't be making these monumental decisions."

"Maybe not." Bobby conceded, "but as a society we allow 18 year olds to be adults so it is her choice." 

Then he redirected the conversation away from May and turned it back to Athena. "Do you think maybe some of your resistence is that you yourself are still recovering and you're not out there?" He watched her lips disappear into a dangerously thin line. Her eyes dropped down to her arm still craddled in a sling. "Maybe you resent her for being able to go out there and help others while you are still recovering, unsure when you will get back out there?" Bobby wondered just how far he could push her. He wasn't trying to be mean or rub it in, he was trying to figure out where her head was at. Since Athena had made it very clear that she was so done with talking about her feeling and what happened that night, sometimes Bobby found that pushing her until he elicited some type of reaction (usually Athena getting upset) was the only way to know how she was feeling under the cold, expressionless exterior she presented to the world.

"Bobby! Stop!" Athena yelled. She sucked in a breath, biting her cheek, barely holding her emotions in check.

Bobby nearly jumped with fright at the sound of her voice. It was a tone he had only ever heard once or twice from her. She sounded scared. What was she scared of? Bobby didn't know. But he realized he definitely struck a nerve with his comments. Just as he hoped, he got a reaction from her. Athena closed her eyes. She was angry at Bobby for pushing her, upset at herself for not holding it together. And frustrated with all her feelings.

"Athena," Bobby said gently touching her arm. He hated that she flinched at his touch, her eyes snapped open and searched his face. He could see in her eyes that she was uncomfortable. Bobby wasn't sure if she was still processing whatever thoughts and feelings his earlier comments had brought to the surface or if it was his touch that made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away from her. He felt bad for making her feel that way.

"You're not sorry." She said quietly. Maybe he was sorry for making her flinch when he touched her, but he meant what he said to her. "You were pushing me. You knew what you were doing and you did it any way." The frustration was clear in her voice. Athena got up abruptly and turned to leave the room. She hated when Bobby pushed her because she knew he only did it to get that type of reaction from her. Athena hated that he could elicit that sort of reaction from her and she hated that right now she wasn't strong enough to put up a defense. If he pushed she would eventually crack because right now she didn't have the strength or mental toughness to fight with Bobby when he tried to pry into her feelings like that.

Bobby got to his feet too. "Athena." He reached an arm around her waist preventing her from walking away from him. This time he didn't pull back when she jumped at his sudden touch. Bobby pulled her into him and held her against his body. 

"Bobby please." Athena begged. She didn't want to fight him. She knew pushing away from him, fighting her way out of his embrace would only cause them both more distress so she tried to plead with him to let her go. Athena wanted to put some distance between her and Bobby because it was the only way she could keep her guard up around Bobby. If he held her, it was only a matter of time until her emotionless exterior crumbled leaving her standing in his arms feeling vulnerable and feeling every emotion her tough exterior tried to shield from everyone else.

"No." He said gently. 

"Bo-Bobby." Athena whispered. She felt her barriers crumbling as Bobby continued to hold her. She slowly allowed herself to relaxed. Athena felt all her feelings bubble up to the surface, not longer forced down into submission.

Bobby felt Athena relax in his arms. That only made him want to hold her closer. It was in these moments he got a snapshot of the woman hiding behind the rough exterior that had been fortified by her trauma. "Just one minute." He said quietly. Bobby could tell she needed this right now.

She caved, giving in. "Okay." Athena replied, her voice just as soft. She knew what Bobby was doing and appreciated his patience with her.

She allowed herself to close her eyes. She felt safe with Bobby's arms around her, his scent filled her nostrils which only made her relax more. He was her safety net. He was her confidante, her safe place. The only person she would let see her this vulnerable. Athena turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Athena couldn't find words to tell Bobby what she was feeling. Instead, she gave him these moments. Small snap shots into her true feelings. A few minutes where she would let Bobby hold her and comfort her and she would stop trying to be strong. Neither of them said a word in these moments. It was space to just feel and let their actions do the talking. Bobby always held her firmly, but not too tight, careful of her healing injuries. Athena let herself be vulnerable, let Bobby see how she was truly feeling. In these moments Athena let herself feel everything that she kept bottled up around other people. She allowed herself to feel all the feelings she would only let Bobby see. Then when she was ready, she'd step out of his arms and they would go on as if it didn't happen, although both were relieved that it did.

Athena hadn't realized she had been crying until she sniffled. Bobby looked down worried, her silent sobs made her shake in his arms, but her face was still in his chest so he couldn't see her face. It took everything in Bobby not to say anything. He didn't want to break the spell that was these little moments of silence. This is exactly what they were for. A few deep breaths later and Athena slowly stepped back from Bobby. Bobby let her go. The moment his hands left her body, and he brought his arms back to his side, he knew the moment was over. Athena reached up and wiped own her eyes while Bobby watched aching to kiss them away. She looked up at Bobby and saw the worry etched in his brow. 

"I'm fine." She said, her voice hard again signalling the return of her barriers. Athena turned and left the kitchen leaving Bobby to watch her walk away.


	177. Telling Beatrice (and Samuel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to call Athena's parents when she was in the hospital, right?

"Hey." Bobby said watched Athena's eyes slowly open.

"Bobby." Athena muttered. 

"Yeah." He leaned forward wondering if she was trying to say something. 

"Ouch." Athena groaned as she tried to move.

"Hey," Bobby put an hand on her shoulder. "Don't try to move. You were attacked. You're in the hospital. You're safe now and I'm right here." The emotion evident in his voice, still raw from the trauma Bobby just went through. He was trying to assure her as much as himself. 

"Bobby." Athena tried to speak again.

"Athena, I'm right here." He assured her. He moved so she could see his face without turning her head too much. "I'm right here." He said again as her eyes met his. It took everything in him not to cry or react when she looked at him through one eye, the other swollen shut.

Athena looked confused. Her thoughts were jumbled with flashed of what happened mixed with the grogginess as a result of the pain medication she was on. "Where am I? What happened?"

Bobby turned around at the knock on the door, "Sargeant Grant." The doctor came in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure."

"She just woke up. She seems a little confused." Bobby looked at Athena with worry.

"That's normal." The doctor assured both of them. 

"How bad is it?" Athena looked between the straight face on the doctor and the worry on Bobby's.

"You have some bruises and lacerations on your face, but nothing broken. Your right arm is broken. You have three broken ribs and a couple of nasty bruises spanning up your rib cage. We did some scans and you have no internal bleeding or damage to internal organs. You're going to be in pain for a while, but everything will heal."

Athena nodded slowly taking it all in. "How long do I have to be here?"

"A few days." The doctor told her. "Rest up and I'll be back to check on you later."

"I aleady called Michael, he's home with the kids." Bobby told Athena. "But I haven't called your parents yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted to do that yourself." Bobby was well aware of the complications that accompanied Athena's relationship with her parents, especially as it related to her work.

"You're giving me a look." Athena said in a warning voice. "I can see that even with one eye."

Bobby didn't find her joke funny but he didn't say anything. "If you don't want to call your mom and dad, I'll do it." Bobby told her. "They should know." An incident like this was not something to be kept from them.

"So my mom can say I told you so and my dad can try not to get in the middle of it? No thanks." Athena grumbled.

"Athena." Bobby glared. "They are your parents. They are going to care and I bet they are worried."

"They can't worry about something they don't know anything about." Athena pointed out.

"Baby." Bobby was surpised by her remarks, but he stayed firm. She could resist all she wanted, but in the end Athena's parents were going to be told. She couldn't seriously think she could get away with not saying anything to Beatrice and Samuel. Bobby wasn't going to let that happen.

"Am I wrong?" Athena countered the look on Bobby's face, silently judging her choice. "You don't think my mom is going to point out that she was right and I was wrong?"

"No I think she's going to be worried." He replied. Athena looked away. Bobby was quiet for a few moments. "Fine, I will call them." Clearly Athena had no interest in making the call.

"Tell them I'm fine." Athena requested as Bobby stood up.

"You're not fine." Bobby replied. Before Athena could reply Bobby walked out of the room. She didn't realize he went through a trauma tonight too. Of course Bobby didn't blame her for that, but Bobby's usual patience was gone. He was barely holding it together.

Bobby stepped into a quiet nook and pulled out his phone. It was a little after midnight in Florida. He knew he'd be waking up Athena's parents with his phone call. Bobby stared down at his phone and took a few calming breaths. He didn't know how to say what he needed to do. While Athena had a bit of an estranged relationship with her parents. It wasn't going to be easy for him to have to tell them their only child was in the hospital bruised and broken.

Bobby's fingers trembled while he dialed the numbers. Taking one final deep breath Bobby pressed call and put the phone to his ear. The phone rang and rang and rang.

"Bobby." Beatrice finally picked up. Her voice was heavy with sleep. 

"Hello Beatrice, I know it's late." Bobby could tell he woke her up, not that he was surprised. "I'm at the hospital with Athena. She- she was attacked tonight while on duty."

"Oh God." Beatrice gasped. Bobby heard Beatrice waking up Samuel and telling him the news.

"She's going to be okay." Bobby told them when it was quiet. "The doctors say she'll have a full recovery."

"What happened?" Bobby heard Samuel asked.

Bobby told them what happen. He spared them the details of what he heard while responding to the call. "She's going to be in the hospital for a few days, but she's going to have a full recovery."

"Can we talk to her?" Beatrice asked.

"Let me see if she's awake." Bobby walked back down the hall. He didn't want to force Athena to talk to her parents so he was prepared to tell them she was sleeping if he felt it was necessary.

Athen was awake watching the door waiting for Bobby to return. He hit mute as he walked in. "You parents would like to talk to you."

"You didn't just leave a message?" Athena was shocked.

"Your mother picked up." Bobby shrugged. Athena nodded. Bobby unmuted the phone and hand it over to Athena.

Athena looked at Bobby as he brought the phone to her ear. "Hi momma." Athena greeted.

Bobby sat quietly listening to Athena's side of the conversation. Athena only replied in a few words, seemingly answering questions from her parents.  
He sat up when he heard Athena say, "Sure, he's right here." Athena offered the phone back to Bobby.

Bobby furrowed his brow. Athena just shrugged and pushed the phone into Bobby's hand.

"Hello." Bobby kept his eyes on Athena. 

"Bobby," Beatrice's voice came through the phone. "We'll look at flights in the morning."

"I don't know if that will be necessary." Bobby gave Athena an uneasy look. 

"Of course it is." Beatrice responded. Athena would definitely oppose the her parents coming to visit. 

"Athena is going to be in the hositpal for a few days, let's revisit this when she's back home." Bobby understood why they wanted to come, but Bobby wasn't sure he could handle Beatrice right now.

"That's fine idea." Samuel jumped in, "But until then keep taking care of her."

"Always sir." Bobby's voice cracked. He tried to ignore the pain and guilt he felt. Right now he felt like he let Athena down. He hadn't kept her safe. How could he be charged with taking care of Athena when he let this happen. "Good night."

"Well?" Athena asked when Bobby hung up.

"Your parents want to come visit." Bobby broke the news.

"Momma told me." Athena tried to roll her eyes but couldn't with her injuries.

"Let's not worry about them right now." It was a topic that could raise both of their blood pressures and that was unhelpful at this time.

"What else did momma say?" Athena wouldn't let the conversation go. 

"Athena. You need to be resting. This topic is just going to upset us both."

"Bobby, I'm resting. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me." She gave him her best are given her current state.

"Your dad um thanked me...for…for taking care of you." Bobby dropped her hand and looked down at the gound. He cleared his throat and got up walking right out of the room.

"Wh-Bobby." Athena looked after him. She tried to move. She needed to go after him. She had an unsettling feeling and didn't like the look on his face or the way he felt the room. 

"Mrs. Nash you need to stay in bed." A nurse hurried in. "You are in no condition to get out of bed."

"I need." Athena wheezed trying to ignore the sharp, searing pain in her ribs. 

"You need to stay in bed."

"I need to-." Athena tried again to sit up but the pain in her side threw her back down into bed.

"Sargeant." A commanding voice sounded from the door way. 

Athena's eyes snapped up and she stopped struggling at once. "Captain." Athena voice sounded dejected. 

"You want to tell me why you think you're getting out of this bed?" 

"I need to find Bobby." Athena said.

"Isn't here here with you?" Elaine was well aware of what happened. She knew the 118 responded and heard over dispatch say the 118 had returned to their shift with their captain."

"He just walked out. He just got up and left."

"Maybe he just needed some fresh air." Elaine tried to calm Athena down.

"Captain." Athena tried to convey her worry. "You didn't see the look on his face. I'm worried. I need to go after him."

"Why?" Elaine knew Athena wasn't stupid so she couldn't figure out why Athena was insisting of attempting to get out of bed when she wouldn't make it to the door without collapsing.

"I need to make sure he's okay. I need to make sure he's not going to lose his sobriety tonight." Athena. "So please, help me get out of this bed."

"You are going to stay in that bed. I'll go find Bobby. Don't worry." Elaine tried to offer some comfort. After everything Athena had gone through tonight, she didn't need to stress about this too.

Elaine got halfway gown the hallway before she saw a signpost. She followed the arrow towards the exit. Elaine looked around and didn't see Bobby. She called him.

Bobby looked down at his phone vibrating against the wooden pew beside him. He quickly hung up. Although he was the only one in the chapel, it wasn't the place to answer the phone. It took Bobby's brain a second to comprehend who had been calling. Bobby got up and headed for the exit. He figured Elaine was probably calling to check in. As he got to the exit he felt his phone vibrate again. Bobby was about to pick up when he spotted Elaine sitting on a bench.

"Elaine." He greeted her as he hung up her call. 

"Bobby." Elaine jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Bobby didn't know Elaine too well but he didn't like the look on her face. 

"I came to see Athena, but when I went to see her she was freaking out."

"What? Why?" Bobby panicked. He should be there with her. She couldn't work herself up, not now. She needed to be resting. Why was Elaine out here if Athena was in distress? "What happened?"

"That's why I tried to call you. She's worried about you, Bobby." Elaine wasn't mad at Bobby but she still had no idea why he just up and left like Athena said he did.

"Me? I'm fine."

"That's not what Athena said." Elaine told him. "She said you just abruptly got up and walked out on her. Bobby," Elaine took a breath, "She tried to fight the nurse to get out of bed and come after you. She's worried and scared. I had to use my Captain's voice to get her to stay and bed. I told her you probably just took a walk or went to get some air."

"I just needed a minute. I was in the chapel. That's why I didn't pick up the first time you called. Thank you for keeping her in that bed. I don't know what she was thinking even attempting to get up."

"Bobby, the way you left that room terrified her. She was in a panic concerned about your sobriety. You know she's not thinking clearly right now after everything she went through today. She just needs to know you're okay." Elaine didn't want to intrude too much on their personal business but she thought it was was important for Bobby to know.

"Of course I'm not okay." Bobby sank onto the bench Elaine had been sitting on a few minutes earlier. "I…I…How can I be okay right now? I was so scared… and then… then I thought I lost her and I…" Bobby lost it.

"Hey." Elaine said gently sitting beside Bobby. "You went through something unimaginable tonight. It's going to take some time to recover from that. You deserve the same space and time to heal as well."

"Thank you." It was comforting to know someone saw his pain too. Bobby stood up. "I need to go assure Athena that I'm… okay. Well not okay, but that I'm not…"

"Tossing away your sobriety." Elakne said quietly. 

"Exactly." Bobby nodded. "Thank you Elaine."

"Of course." Elaine smiled.

  
"Hey." Bobby walked back into Athena's room.

"Bobby, you're back." She sounded relieved. 

"I just went down to the chapel then out for some fresh air."

"Don't leave me like that Bobby. That wasn't fair. Not when I couldn't follow you and make sure you were okay."

"I know." Bobby squeezed her uninjured hand. "I talked to Elaine. She told me. I'm sorry. I love you Athena."

"I love you too." Athena was exhausted but glad Bobby was back at her side. "I want to see my babies. I need to see them." Athena told Bobby.

"Okay, I'll call Michael."


	178. The Best Kind of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading for some hot, delicious SMUT
> 
> WARNING: SMUT, Explicit Sexual Content

"Bobby!" Athena growled. His hand was moving away from where she wanted it to be. 

Bobby bit his lip as he tried not not to laugh. It was cute the way her face twisted in frustration. "Yes darling?" Bobby's voice was light. He knew what he was doing to her and was rather enjoying the frustration becoming more apparent in his wife.

"You know-" before she could finish her sentence, Bobby's fingers gently carassed her folds. "Ahh!" "Exactly what you are doing." She breathed as she tried to focus on her words, and not what what his fingers were doing to her. Athena tried her best to glare at him but the pleasure his fingers were bringing her lessened the intensity of her glare and she moaned audibly at his teasing touches.

"What?" Bobby questioned innocently, "Isn't this what you wanted, my love?" He trailed his fingers down her inner thigh towards her knee, further away from her sensitive center. Bobby laughed as Athena swore loudly and twisted about, she was furiously frustrated that he was teasing her. She growled. No, that wasn't want she wanted. Athena wanted his fingers to be moving in the other direction, towards her sex, not away from it. Bobby dropped his head between her legs and peppered her inner thighs with wet kisses. Athena arched her back, his warm wet lips made her toes curl. The top of his head brushed against her sex. Athena had no shame that she'd accidently made his hair wet. That was his fault. If he had done what she wanted instead of teasing her, his lips would have been tasting her. If Bobby noticed her juices dripping into his hair he didn't say anything. He seemed content sucking on the smooth skin of her inner thighs

Athena parted her legs. She reached down and curled her manicured fingers into his hair brushing her nails lightly against his scalp. "Yes." Athena moaned. His lips were finally moving in the right direction. Her eyes closed as she waited for the moment his lips would wrap around her sex and his tongue would explore her depths. Athena groaned as Bobby raised his head.

Bobby grinned at the flush look on Athena's face. It was cute the way she was voicing her frustration but he wasn't going to tell her that. He knew exactly what she had been expecting him to do. "Oh was that not what you wanted?" Bobby went back to raking his fingers lightly up her thigh. Athena bit her lip as his fingers moved jn the direction she wanted them to. At least that that progress.

"You know what I want." Athena panted. She was surprised that Bobby was able to resist giving her what she wanted for this long. Typically he would tease her for a few minutes but then give in to her, unable to resist her need for him or his desire to please her.

"Tell me what you want." Bobby told her.

"I want you to touch me." Athena said.

"I am touching you." Bobby grinned. He knew she didn't mean the way his fingers were grazing against her skin right now.

"Here." Athena grabbed his hand and placing it where she want him to touch her.

"Like this?" Bobby parted her folds before finding her clit with his thumb.

"Ooh!" Athena moaned. "Yes." Athena let herself believe he was finally going to give her what she wanted. He wouldn't be able to resist giving her what she desired when his hand touched her most sensitive location, right?

"How about like this?" Bobby slipped one finger inside her.

"Ooh Bobby!" Athena pushed herself into his hand. "Yes like that." Athena nodded her head. She didn't know what game Bobby was playing but he was finally touching her so she didn't have much to complain about.. or so she thought. Her joy quickly turned back to frustrarion as he was purposely slowly pumping his finger inside her. "Another." Athena bit her lip as she felt Bobby follow her command.

"How's this?" Bobby asked. Now pumping two fingers inside her.

"So good!" Athena cried out. "Bobby faster." She didn't like how he was slowly torturing her. She was going to need him to move faster than he was get off.

Bobby did as she told him. Bobby's lips curled into a smile as he watched Athena writhe under his touch. He listened to her moan and watched her rock against his hand. Bobby saw blissfullness on her face. He basked in the joy of knowing it was he who was giving her the pleasure she was feeling now.

"Three." Athena gasped trying to fill her lungs with oxygen while her mind kept telling her to cry out her husband's name. Bobby got the message adding yet another finger. "Fuck!" Athena swore.

Bobby slowed down. Athena was getting too close, so he needed to back off to hold her on the edge. Athena squirmed under his touch trying to get herself closer. She didnt like that he had slowed down again. "I've got you." He told her. "Trust me Athena. Be patient. It'll be worth it." He coaxed her into settling down. "That's it." He smiled settling on a pace he was comfortable with. 

"Bobby, I need-" Athena moaned. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She could barely form words, her entire body was at the mercy of Bobby's fingers which continue to fill her, occasionally curling and pressing against her. The only thing she wanted to focus on was the way he was touching her. How his fingers beckoned her towards the edge then pushed her back before she crossed the line had her head spinning. One moment she was thinking he was going to let her come, the next moment she was pulled back from edge by his slowl, gentle touch.

"Tell me what you need." Bobby said gently. He played the delicate balancing at keeping her toes curled and not letting her come before he wanted her to.

"I need to come. Bobby, please let me come." Athena whimpered. The ache that now pulsed through her entire body was going to cause her to explode. It hurt so bad Athena felt tears in her eyes. But still Athena wanted to see how this played out. The tension was rapidly building deep in her gut and spreading all the way to her fingers and toes. Athena could feel her legs trembling, but knew Bobby still needed to give her that last push over the edge. 

"Tell me what to do." Bobby whispered. 

Athena shuttered at his voice. It was low and sultry. She felt safe and loved. Athena shook her head. "I can't." Athena panted. How dare he torture her by forcing her to try and form coherent thoughts while she was this close to her release.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bobby asked voice shifted completely. He was worried he had pushed her too far.

Her eyes snapped to his. "No!" Athena gasped "I'm okay." She assured. 

"Tell me what you need." Ordered her gently. His voice wasn't as sexy as before, but the worry was gone.

"Don't stop." He couldn't stop now. Bobby needed to finish what he had started. "More, Bobby." Athena groaned. "Tongue." Was the best she could come up with. There was no way she was going to be able to actually form a sentence. "Now." Athena growled arching her back. Her whole body was trembling with anticipation.

Bobby dropped his head betwen her legs for the second time. His started trailing kisses up her inner thighs much like he had before. He nipped gently at her skin leaving little marks in his path. He could hear Athena sucking in sharp breaths of air as he moved closer to her sex. 

"Bobby, here." She reached down and stroked her fingers over her clit showing him where she needed him. She was really wet. Of course Bobby already knew that. 

Bobby curled his fingers, still inside her, while he sucked the taste of her off her own fingers. Athena tossed her head back, not sure she could take any more of his teasing. The thought crossed her mind to squeeze his head between her thighs until he gave her what she needed, but Athena didn't think she had the strength left in her shaking legs. 

Bobby moved her hand away. He looked up and watched her while he pressed her thumb against her throbbing clit. Athena's back arched and she thrusted herself hand into his hand. She rubbed herself against him trying to get what she needed. She growled in frustration as it wasn't quite enough.  
Athena whimpered as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her slick depths. She really had no idea how he could hold her on the edge for so long like this.

"Bobby I want to come." Athena begged. The intensity hurt so much. "Let me please." Her hands curled around the sheets. 

Bobby's fingers slammed inside of her again and again and again. The air was taken out of Athena's lungs his tongue lapped around her clit. Athena tried to hold herself still but her hips had other ideas. They bucked wildly slamming into Bobby's face.

Between his fingers and his tongue Athena lost all coherent thought. All she could do was scream her approval. "BOBBY!" Athena felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was so close. If her body was on fire before it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Athena's whole body shook. "Oh my God!" Athena didn't know how to prepare her mind or body for the the pleasure Bobby was going to bring her any second now. 

"BOBBY! BOBBY! BOBBY!" Athena screamed. Her body trembled violently. Her hips bucked uncontrollably. 

Her muscles clenched hard around his fingers. Bobby groaned. She was so tight as his fingers slowly moved inside her as she rode down from her high. Her juiced not only covered his fingers but ran down his hand. Bobby got up to clean up while Athena lay sprawled on then bed. He returned after cleaning himself up. Bobby gently wiping down her thighs with a warm washcloth. He secretly reveled in seeing how messy they had been. Bobby felt his ego inflate. He had done that to his wife. She had created that mess for him and because of him.

After depositing the washcloth in the hamper he lay down in bed next to Athena. 

"You okay?" He asked noticing she hadn't said a word since she was screaming his name.

"That was the best kind of torture." Athena concluded. 

Bobby chuckled. "I honestly thought you were going to kill me a few times when I didn't give you what you wanted."

"The thought did cross my mind." Athena said as she curled up into his chest. "But then you won't be able to do it again."


	179. I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 3x17 follow-up
> 
> Bobby finds himself in trouble and he calls for help. 
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of alcohol abuse

Bobby felt his hands shake as he picked up his phone. He knew what he had to do. His heart was telling him one thing while his mind was trying to tell him something else. It had been months since Bobby felt this particular conflict, but it was a war he was very familiar with. It was a battle of wills raging, tearing him in two. On one side what he wanted to do, on the other what he knew was the right thing to do. Usually the right thing was the easy. It meant choosint himself, his family, his sobriety. But Bobby was not in a good place. For the first time in months, the other side: whiskey, numbess, forgetting for a little while, was winning the tug of war of his will power.

Bobby felt like throwing up. His insides felt twisted into one giant knot. His head hurt from the constant battle back and forth he was having, pullkng him one way than the other. Also his heart ached. The spurce of his pain. The reason he was even questioning what choice to make tonight. Athena, the love of his life, his wife, his saving grace, was lying in a hospital bed. Where was he? Not at her bedside. He was in this parking lot. Too weak to fight the impulse that led him away from his wife's side and to this bar. Bobby felt tears running down his face. He hated himself for being here. He had left her in that bed, all alone, because he couldn't fight his inner demons. He hated himself for giving up. When Athena needed him most, he couldn't be strong for her. He had caved. He was here. But he hadn't gone in. He hadn't gotten out of the car. Maybe there was still a chance that he could save himself. 

"Buck." Bobby said when the call connected. He didn't even remember dialing the number or putting his phone to his ear, but he heard Buck's voice. Bobby had made the choice to call for help.

"Bobby?" Something felt very wrong to Buck. He watched Chimney and Maddie look over at him. 

"I need help." Bobby sobbed. The pain he felt too great to hold back any longer.

Buck pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Was Bobby crying? He gave Maddie and Chimney a panicked look. Their faces confirmed what he was hearing. Buck put the phone back to his ear. "Bo-Bobby where are you."

"2255 Windcrest." Bobby replied the hung up.

"What?" Buck looked down at his phone.

"What was that?" Chimney asked.

"I don't know. But he's in some sort of trouble." Buck scrambled to his feet. "I got to go." 

"Let me come with you." Chimney also got up.

"No." Buck told him. "Bobby called me. I should go alone. I'll call if I need back up."

"Okay." Chimney sat back down.

  
Buck pulled up beside Bobby's truck. As he shut off the car he realized what type trouble Bobby was in. Buck stared for several seconds at the bar sign. Slowly he turned his head towards Bobby's truck. He was about to find out how much trouble Bobby was in. Either he was in the truck and hadn't gone in, was in the bar, or had gone into the bar and was sitting in his truck. Buck saw Bobby sitting in his truck. Well that at least widdled out option two. Buck got out and knocked on the passenger door of Bobby's truck. When Bobby didn't even look up Buck tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

"Hi Bobby." Buck announced his presence. "I um…" He didn't really know what to say. He wanted to help Bobby, a man who meant so much to him, but didn't know how. "I'm here for you Bobby. What-whatever you need. How can I help?"

"She could have…I just… I almost… I can't." Bobby thoughts were all over the place. 

"Okay, Bobby let's take a deep breath." Buck gently coaxed. He and Bobby took a few breaths together. "Much better. Did that help?" Bobby nodded. "Do you think you can try and tell me what's going on now?" It was obvious to Buck that Bobby was spiraling. 

"I want to drink." Bobby said quietly more to himself than to Buck. "More than I've ever wanted to before. I… I can't get out of the car. I can't do that to her. Not after...not now." It was clear to Buck that the "her" was Athena and the "not after" that went unsaid was not after she had been violently attacked. Before Buck could think of anything to say Bobby spoke again, "She's everything to me Buck. I thought I lost her. I can't shake that feeling. I don't know what to do with it. I want to drink so bad. I'm in so much pain. I just want it all to go away."

"So what's stopping you?" Buck asked. Probably not best thing to saw, but it was what Buck came up with. His plan was to show Bobby that he had already made his choice.

"I told you," Bobby finally looked at Buck. "I can't get out of the car."

"That's not what's stopping you."

"Athena needs me. Harry and May need to see I am okay. I need to be strong for them. If I drink now, I don't know if I'll recover from that. What man abandons his family when they need him the most? I want so much to be sober. I want Harry and May to unsee the image of Athena in that hospital bed. Hell, I want to unsee it…and unhear the gun shot that rings in my ears everything I close my eyes. I couldn't protect Harry and May from this. I couldn't protect her... I couldn't protect Athena."

"Bobby, no one blames you. This is not your fault. It's part of the job. You know that. Athena knows that. Harry and May know that. It's scary right now, but that doesn't mean it will be forever. No one is expecting you to forget what you saw and what you heard."

"How am I supposed to be okay with her going back to the job? How am I supposed to get past this?"

"It's only been two days. Athena's not going back out there next week. She needs time to heal…you both do. If and when she's ready, she'll be back out there."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"You can't say that. Not now. Not when your own trauma is still so fresh Bobby. Give yourself time and be patient with her and yourself."

"Thanks Buck." Bobby reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Pops." Buck smiled.

"How come?" Bobby couldn't think of what would prompt him to say that.

"Because you called for help. You were struggling with more than you could handle and you didn't have a drink. You may have driven here and parked your car, but then you called for help. You chose yourself. You chose your sobriety. And you chose your family."

"I did." Bobby nodded feeling some self pride creeping in, lighting the darkness he felt inside like sunlight creeping across a room through a window in the morning. "You want to come to the hospital with me? See Athena?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Buck grinned.

"Let's go kid." Bobby turned on the engine. Even through his grief, Bobby remembered how much Athena meant to Buck.

  
"Hey." Athena looked up when they walked in.

"Did we wake you?" Bobby asked sitting beside Athena.

"No, I wasn't asleep." Everything hurt too much for her to sleep for very long.

"Where did you go?" Last thing she remembered Bobby was sitting beside her much like he was now. She had dozed off for a few minutes and when she looked up again he was gone.

"Just for a drive." Bobby responded. Both Athena and Buck noticed Bobby refused to make eye contact with Athena. 

"I'm going to get a snack." Buck got up and left. He realized the couple needed to talk without him awkwardly sitting there listening.

"Stop lying to me Bobby." Athena sounded tired.  
Bobby looked down, his neck felt warm. "Bobby," Athena reached for his hand. "What's going on?"

Bobby looked at her. Guilt and grief poured over him. "I almost slipped Athena. I was drove all the way to the bar, but I didn't go inside. God I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car and go inside. I just needed some help. I needed someone to tell me I was going to get through this. I called Buck. He saved me."

"You saved yourself. You could have gone into that bar, and I bet Buck wouldn't have stopped you because, he knows what I know. Your sobriety is your choice. You have to choose to be sober. No one, not me, not Buck, not anybody else can make the choice for you. You chose not to go into that bar Bobby. You chose to call for help. You made those choices that allow you to be here right now, clean and sober." Athena had to pause to catch her breath. "You chose soberiety Bobby. I am so proud of you for that. And I'm sorry I'm the reason you're hurting right now."

"Athena, babe, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Bobby gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her uninjured hand. "You were just doing your job. The only person that deserves any blame is the son of a bitch who did this to you." Bobby stopped suddenly when Athena flinched at the mention of her attacker. It was clearly a triggering subject.

Athena caught sight of someone standing in the doorway, "Buckaroo get in here." 

"I don't want to interrupt." Buck stayed where he was.

"You're not." Athena dropped Bobby's hand and gestured for Buck to come over to her other side. "Thank you." Was all Athena said to him when he reached her side. 

She didn't need to say anything else. Buck knew what she was trying to convey. Buck nodded silently showing he understood her meaning. He sat down in the empty chair and the topic was dropped, not to be mentioned again that night.


	180. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early dating story.
> 
> The 118 goes away for a team bonding weekend. Hen invites Athena along thinking her friend could use a little vacation after everything that had gone on in her personal life recently. Will Athena and Bobby manage to keep their budding romance a secret?
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw his name light up her phone. "Hey handsome." Athena greeted Bobby when she picked up his call. Athena was gitty with early romance butterflies. It had only been two months, but Athena felt herself falling hard. "How are you?"

Bobby's cheeks reddened with blush. He wouldn't ever tire of Athena's voice, especially when she greeted him in a flirty tone. "I'm good. I'm just getting home from my shift."

"Lucky you. I just pulled in for my shift." Athena checked her watch. She had a few minutes to talk to Bobby before she had to head inside for her shift. 

"Do you have a minute?" He asked. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"That doesn't sound good." Athena felt her palms getting sweaty.

"It's about our plans for this weekend."

Athena smiled. "Ooh. Well, I must admit I've been thinking alot about our weekend together. I can't believe we're lucky enough to both have the weekend off and my kids are with my ex." Athena had been thinking alot about the special weekend she and Bobby had planned.

"I'm going to have to cancel." Bobby hated to say it.

Athena felt her heart plummet. "Oh." She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Buck and Hen planned this team trip and I couldn't figure out how to say no without outing our relationship."

"I see." Athena was still hurt but she understood Bobby's position.

"Baby please don't be mad." Bobby could tell she was upset.

"I'm not going to lie Bobby, I'm disappointed. But I know it's not your fault. You're right, as Captain you can't not go."

"Thank you for understanding. I really wish it didn't have to be like this." Bobby was bummed. 

"Me too." Athena pouted. "But I'm going to enjoy all the ways we're going to make it up to each other the next time we see each other."

Bobby chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Have a good shift Sargeant. I love you."

"I'll text you when I get off. I love you." Athena ended the call and headed in to work.

**

Athena glanced down as her phone buzzed. Instinctively she hoped it was Bobby. It was Hen.

"Hey girl. You free this weekend?"

"Hey. Um yeah, Michael has the kids."

"Interested in a joining us on a trip?" 

"I thought it was just a 118 trip." Athena remarked. Bobby didn't tell her family of the team was invited. 

"How did you know that?" Hen question.

"I over heard Buck saying something to Bobby last shift." Athena lied easily.

"Oh, yeah well it is just going to be us, but you're part of our family and I thought it might be nice for you to have a little vacation."

"Well that does sound nice." Athena was careful not to agree too quickly. "Are you sure it's not a bother. It sounds like a firefighter team trip."

"I'm sure no one will mind if you come."

"If you're sure." Athena tried to contain her excitement. Looks like she'd get to see Bobby afterall.

"Great! See you then."

Athena then texted Bobby and told him what happened. Athena finished the rest of her shift with a smile. It wasn't the same as a private weekend with Bobby, but at least she'd get to see him. 

**

"Okay well this view is fantastic." Hen needed a minute to pick her jaw off the floor. The penthouse suite over looked the ocean.

"Listen up everyone." Bobby called out. "There's plenty of beds to go around, just know I get the master bedroom." His eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary on Athena.

"Guys!" Buck walked into the main room. "Did you see this jacuzzi?"

"What about the pool?" Chimney said eyeing it.

"So the team bonding I had planned for today has turned into a team swim." Bobby said quietly.

Athena turned to look at him, having heard Bobby's grumbling, "They'll be fine. And it'll be fun." She turned and walked into her bedroom to change.

Athena was sure most the team was already in the pool as she could hear them yelling and shouting. Athena was wishing she had packed a different swim suit. When Hen said there pool and hot tub she had forgotten that there would be a dozen other guys and gals. She had picked her swim suit with Bobby in mind, and only Bobby in mind. She knew she looked good in it. And Athena felt good. She was just a little uncomfortable with Bobby's whole team seeing her this way.

Bobby was very glad to be in the pool when Athena walked outside. Her black bikini bottoms were two little triangles, barely covering what they should, tied together on each side. Bobby dared to look at the top. Again he saw two little triangles of fabric barely covering the essentials. The best part was Athena owned the swim suit strutting out to the pool ignoring the stares from everyone. Bobby felt his body reacting to her. He wanted to pull the strings on her swimsuit and watch the fabric fall away revealing her naked body to him. A part of him couldn't help but be smug. That was his woman holding everyone's attention. Athena, in all her sexiness, was his to enjoy. And no one on his team knew that Bobby was picturing exactly what lay under those triangles of fabric. Bobby had to dunk under water and try to clear those steamy images from his mind. When he came up for air he heard Hen taking to Athena.

"Damn Athena. I know I said bring a swimsuit, but I didn't think you'd go with the one that would give us all a heart attack." She fanned herself as she stared in awe at her friend's bold swimsuit choice.

"Or an erection." Bobby added in his head.

Athena brushed off Hen's comment, "After Michael it took me a while to feel comfortable in my skin."

"Well I'd say you definitely found your confidence." Hen grinned. She slid over the small divide between the jaccuzzi and pool. Athena watched her swim up behind Chimney and splash him.

Bobby swam over to the edge and rested his arms on the ledge. Athena sat in the jacuzzi and he was in the pool. "You look incredible." Bobby said quietly.

"I'm glad you like the view." She teased.

"Well," Bobby turned to glance at the sun lowering over the ocean. "It is a marvelous view."

Athena rolled her eyes. They both knew that was not the view either of them was really talking about. However it was the view any on lookers needed to be convinced they were talking about.

A bit later after the sun went down the fightfighters still in the pool joined those who had abandoned the pool for the warm jacuzzi. It was a little bit of a tight fit with all of them, but neither Athena nor Bobby minded having a reason to be so close together. Bobby appreciated that he could touch her under the water, and between the jets and everyone's attention on the various conversations, no one noticed where Bobby's hand was…. Except for Athena.

Athena was growing increasingly aware of Bobby's wandering hand. It was inching closee to the edge of her swimsuit making it harder for Athena to keep her face neutral. She lowered herself down so she could more easily dunk her head under the water if necessary to hide her face. Bobby was a bit surprised Athena let him get this far up her leg. He almost felt like she was daring him to keep going. Seeing Athena lower herself into the water seemed like an approval to keep going.

Athena stepped in front of Bobby under the pretence of saying something to Hen. Athena subtly rubbed herself against Bobby's front. Bobby bit his cheek to keep his reaction in check. He pushed Athena's bottoms out of the way and stroked her folds. Bobby was amazed at how Athena barely seemed to react. He knew what his touch did to her body so it almost felt like a challenge to Bobby to try something more. He expertly navigated her sex slipping one finger inside her. Athena's hand closed round his wrist under the water preparing to stop him. It was the way her hand wrapped around his wrist that Bobby knew Athena was barely holding it together. He slowly pumped his finger inside her. The grip on his wrist remained the same. Bobby quickened his pace, grateful the bubbles and jets meant no one noticed the small waves his actions were causing.

Athena dug her nails into Bobby's wrist. He froze. He knew that meant stop. Athena wanted him to keep going but she was so close and she wouldn't have been able to hide an orgasm from evergone else, especially not one brought on by Bobby. He made her feel too intensely for her to ever consider attempting to let him take her in public like this. As disappointed and empty as she felt when he removed his finger and rearranged her swim suit bottoms, she knew it was the right decision. Athena squeezed his hand as he moved a few inches to her side.

A while later everyone got out and began to rotate through the showers. Room service was order and the dinner and dessert was a boisterous and noisy affair.

After the sun and fun of the day, and a filling dinner most people peeling off to their rooms. Athena lay in bed texting Bobby. It felt strange texting him knowing he was just in the other room but it was the best she could do. Athena set her phone down after Bobby stopped responding. He must have fallen asleep. Athena only wished she was in bed with him. 

Athena climbed out of bed. She tip toed into the kitchen for a glass of water. She saw no one around. Down the hall she saw a few lights on but no one was in the kitchen or main room. Athena quietly tip toed down the hall towards the master room. She was surprised the door was unlocked. Maybe it was out of habit if he didn't lock the door of the Captain's bunker when he was on shift, why would he here when he was with his team. 

Regardless, Athena twisted the lock after she shut the door behind her. Athena wasn't going to risk anyone walking in while she was in there. She made her way over to the bed. She bent down and kissed Bobby.

"Wh-" Bobby woke up. "Athena." He sat up.

She kissed him again, "Well I hope you weren't hoping for someone else."

"Of course not." He pulled her onto his lap with a slight growl in his voice. Athena caressed his cheek.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I know it's not the romantic weekend we planned but no one has to know."

"Athena." He finally figured out what she was suggesting.

"I can go too." She said a bit uneased by his reaction. 

"No, no." He held her closer. "I want you Athena." She shivered. "Stay." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her onto the bed. "I absolutely want you in my bed Athena." His lips on her ear and the tone of his voice elicited a soft moan from Athena. How his words alone could produce such a reaction from her body, Athena would never know.

Athena whimpered as his hands explored her body. His touch felt so good, but at the same time it wasn't enough. She wanted him inside her. She craved the deep connection she felt when they made love. It was more than a physical connection. It was emotional and pure and always satisfying. 

"Bobby." Athena whispered. She reached her arms around his neck. 

Bobby stilled his hands, "Yes?" 

"Do you think maybe we should turn on a light?"

"I don't need one." His lips dropped to her neck. He kissed up the side of her neck to her ear, "I could make love to you with my eyes closed." He knew her body that well. "Unless you want the light on." He said when she didn't move or say anything.

"No." Athena was captivated. Bobby's confidence that he didn't need to see to have his way with her was exciting and fun. Not being able to see Bobby made Athena's other senses heightened, mostly touch and taste.

Athena locked Bobby's lips in a firey kiss. She pulled his lip between her teeth. Her tongue dove into his mouth tasting and exploring him. She felt Bobby rocking against her, the tension between them was building. Bobby moved his hands over Athena's body, touching her in all the places he knew would ellicit the strongest reactions from her. His lips on hers muffled the sounds of her pleasure. Both of them aware that Bobby's entire team would hear them if they were too loud.

Athena whined and whimpered and she ground her hips against Bobby's erection. "I thought you only slept naked with me." She told him.

"Maybe." Bobby said between kisses, "Subconsciously I was hoping you'd come join me." His hand slipping under her night gown to peel her panties off her body. "I've been thinking about having you since you came out to the pool in that swimsuit. If it had just been the two of us I absolutely would have had you in that pool."

"Bobby." Athena moaned. His words of desire only make her ache more for his touch. 

He pushed her legs apart. "I wanted to untie the little strings and watch the fabric fall off your body."

"Wait Bobby." Athena sat up. "What if you could still take me in the jacuzzi?"

"What?" Bobby looked at her.

"It's dark. No one would see us. You could finished what you started in the jacuzzi earlier."

"And what did I start earlier?" Bobby teased.

Athena moved into his lap. "You were going to make me come." Athena moaned as she rubbed herself over his cock.

"Athena." Bobby's hands grabbed her hips stilling her. He wasn't even inside her yet but he already was threatening to spill himself all over her.

Athena chuckled. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Don't you want to mark me as yours Captain? Isn't that what you were just saying you wanted to do earlier?" She leaned back on the bed making it very tempting for Bobby.

"Athena, it'll create a mess." Bobby warned her. But he moved to straddle her.

"That's what the jaccuzzi is for after." Athena pushed her night gown all the way up. "Bobby." Athena stroked his length. His tip was already leaking. She wiped his tip with her finger and trailed his precum down her stomach. 

"Fuck." Bobby growled.

Athena took his member in his hand and stroked him, not stopping till his load was released on her. Bobby looked down at Athena. It was dark so he couldn't see but in his mind he could picture it clearly-his semen dripping down her stomach.

"Are you ready for the jaccuzzi?" He climbed off of her.

"Yes." Athena pulled her night gown over her head.

Bobby grabbed two bathrobes from the closet. The couple quietly went outside.

Athena dropped her bathrobe as she stepped into the jacuzzi. "Ahh." Athena sighed sinking into the warm water. "Oooh." She smiled as Bobby got in and wrapped his arms around her. Bobby sat down on the bench. Athena straddle him. She put her hands on the side of the jaccuzzi on either side of Bobby to brace herself. She kissed him, picking up where they had left off inside.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. His hands held her hips firmly, but not too tight.

"I need you Bobby." Athena whimpered. Never had she needed a man like she needed Bobby. It had scared her at first because she thought she was losing herself. Athena quickly realized how wrong she was. She was finding herself. She was becoming comfortable with her body and her needs. Bobby wasn't taking anything from her, quite the opposite, he helped her find herself. 

Bobby moved off the bench. He pinned Athena between the wall separating the jaccuzzi and the pool, and his body. Athena arched herself into his hand as his fingers slid between her folds. Bobby hammered his fingers inside her. The whimpers and moans from Athena only encouraged him. He felt her muscles squeezed around his fingers. Athena held onto Bobby has he made her come. Bobby kept moving his fingers inside her. Athena bit down on Bobby's shoulder to keep from waking everyone up with her cries of pleasure.

"You definitely couldn't have done that earlier." Athena smiled.

"Oh I could have." Bobby smirked remembering just how badly he wanted her. "But everyone would have known."

"I like our little secret." Athena whispered. She wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist. She felt him hard and ready for her again. "Bobby make love to me." She said gently.

"Are you sure you don't need a minute?" Bobby could still hear her labored breathing.

"I don't want to wait." Athena told him. Her body was still tingling but she wanted him. 

Bobby slowly entered her watching Athena closely for any sign of discomfort. Athena let out a strangled cry. "Baby." Bobby stopped.

"No, don't stop." She told him. "It's a good pain." Bobby just looked at her. "I promise. Please Bobby."

Bobby nodded. He thrusted gently at first, each time pushing himself further inside her. He groaned when he felt himself fully inside her. "You're so tight." He moaned. He wanted to take her so badly.

It was like Athena could read his mind because she said, "I want it rough."

"Athena, I don't want to hurt you." He said gently. But oh God did he want it.

"Do it." Athena begged.

Bobby couldn't resist her. Not when she was currently wrapped so tightly around his throbbing member. He pulled out and slammed into her with a hearty grunt.

"Oh Fuck." Athena gasped. "Yes!"

Athena's reaction left Bobby with no qualms. He hammered into her again and again and again. He ignored the water splashing over the sides of the jaccuzzi. He could only hear Athena's moans and feel her body under his. Athena bit down on Bobby's shoulder again. This time she was sure she would leave a bruise. 

"So good Bobby!" Athena groaned.

"Fuck Athena! Fuck!" Bobby bit out between thrusts.   
"I'm close." He gasped.

"Come inside me Bobby." Athena tossed her head back. Athena felt Bobby's lips locked onto her neck.  
"Yes! Yes!" Athena felt him coming.

Bobby grabbed Athena pulling her against him. Athena felt herself shutter he continued to ride his orgasm. Athena ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wow." She smiled.

"Incredible." He gasped for air. "I love you Athena."

"I love you too." Athena gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"This wasn't exactly the romantic weekend we had planned, but I'm not going to complain about having time alone with you." Bobby smiled. 

"Me neither." Athena rested her head against his chest.

The couple stayed in the jaccuzzi talking and kissing and enjoying the alone time in the dark night.

The next morning no one seemed to notice Bobby and Athena were the last ones to wake up or that they looked less than well rested. The bruise Athena had left on Bobby's shoulder was covered by his shirt. The marks on Athena's neck however, were visible for all to see. No one dared mentioned it for fear of Athena's wrath and not actually wanting to know what she had been up to the night before while they were all sleeping. Hen noticed Athena and Bobby's eyes meet longer than necessary over their cups of coffee.

"You left this in my room." Bobby whispered as he discreetly slipped her panties into her pocket. Athena's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Bobby smirked and walked away.

Now that was something Hen thought to herself. 


	181. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill in for 4x02
> 
> Warning: SPOILERS for 4x02

"What's the other thing you wanted to brief me on Chief?"

"Captain, dispatch reported that your wife checked in, but then dispatch lost contact with her."

"What do you mean lost contact?" Bobby felt his heart drop. 

"She was dispatched to help with evacuation on the hill. She was still up there when the mudslide hit. She checked in and then another shift happened. Dispatch wasn't able to reach her. I don't know if she's checked in since I got that update."

"Do-do we know where she went missing?" 

The battalion chief nodded, "We've located her patrol car. It's buried in the mud. But she wasn't in it." She added quickly when she saw Bobby's face. "However the mud shifted so much we're not sure if that's a realistic indication of where she is."

"What's her status?" 

"Last I heard she and her victim are trying to climb their way to the surface. The area is too unstable to put boots on the ground for a ground search. We've got helicopters in the area searching for them."

"I want to go after her." Bobby's mind was made up.

"I've got a helicopter is waiting for you Captain. Good luck." She pointed him towards his waiting ride.

**  
"Captain Bobby Nash." Bobby yelled over the sounds of the blades. 

"Derek." The pilot yelled back. "Where are we going?"  
Bobby gave him the coordinates. "Got someone special down there?" Derek asked. "You're face. I can tell someone more than just a colleague is down there." He explained.

"My wife." Bobby replied. "LAPD field sargeant. She was on the hill when it came down." Bobby was surprisednat how calm he sounded.

"We're going to get you down there." Derek assured him.

Bobby nodded. He looked down at his ring. Bobby didn't feel calm. He was worried. He didn't know what condition Athena would be in. Not only did he worry if she was okay trapped down there in the mudslide, but he knew she wasn't supposed to be in the field. She wasn't ready. She was supposed to be riding the desk. Athena had promised him that. It was just her first day back. He hoped she would be okay.

**  
Bobby looked down and saw the lights flashing on top of the patrol car. Those weren't on a second ago. Someone must have turned them on-she must have turned them on!! 

"Derek! Derek go back! They're there! I see them!" Bobby couldn't describe the relief he felt. She was there. She was alive. Athena was okay. Now he just needed to get his feet on the ground and get to her.

"We're landing." Derek replied. Bobby resisted the urge to jump, instead waiting until the helicopter landed.

Athena watched the helicopter get lower. They had seen her. Whoever had come to look for her had seen her. She turned to yell over her shoulder, "Nancy! Our ride is here!" She turned back towards the helicopter. "Bobby." She gasped. As the helicopter touched down she saw her husband poised at the side. He had come after her. He had found her. 

"Sargeant." Bobby couldn't keep the smile off his face. Not only was Athena okay, but she looks like her old self. 

"Captain, what are you doing out here?" She smiled as he approached. 

"You didn't think I was going to leave you out here did you? Heard you needed a ride out of here."

"I sure do. And I'm so happy to see you. Thanks for coming to find me." She looked up at him.

"Always." He put his arms around her, not ready to let her go, needing to physically touch her and know she was okay. "I want to kiss you." He said hugging her.

"I'd like that every much, but we're at work." She replied. "But when we get home I'd like a very thorough kiss Captain."

Bobby chuckled and kept his arm around her as they walked to the helicopter. He held her hand helped her in. Athena didn't let go of his hand, instead giving it a gentle tug pulling him on board.

  
"What?" Athena glanced at Bobby. He was giving her a weird look after she got off with dispatch.

"You always talk to dispatch like that?" He asked.

"I do when it's my daughter on the other end."

Bobby only looked more confused. "I think I'm still missing something."

"She tried to talk to me when Nancy and I were trapped. Told me to save myself or something." Bobby didn't disagree with the point May was trying to make, but said nothing as Athena continued, "So I was reminding her that I have a job and she needs to trust me enough to do it." Bobby just nodded. Deep down he understood Athena's point. But on a personal level he very much agreed with his stepdaughter.

**  
"So what did you and May talk about in the kitchen?" Bobby asked later that night when they were in bed. 

"I tried to talk to her again about the job." Athena admitted.

"Athena." Bobby sighed. 

"At first it was about what happened today and her unprofessional reaction."

"Thena, come on. She's 18 and just started. It's going to take her a minute to get used to the idea that she can't treat you like her mom. It may be easy when it's okay, but as soon as something goes wrong it can be hard to put the feelings aside. Trust me, I'm very familar with the feeling, and the impulse to do something irrational when it's someone you love in danger."

"It's not that Bobby." Athena looked at him.

"Then what? What is it?"

"It's why she decided not to go to USC. It's why she took the job."

"Okay." Bobby said slowly still not getting an answer.

"Me, Bobby. She did it because of me. Because… because of what happened. It's my fault. I got attacked and she felt the need to change her whole life. I took away her hopes and dreams. Me."

"Hey now." Bobby said firmly. "It is not your fault. We've been over this. Something terrible happened to you. And it shook all of us. We all get to have feelings about that and work through it in our own way, but it is not your fault." Bobby was worried. They were going backwards now. He thought they were past this.

"It still feels like my fault. You can't tell me I can't blame myself for May not being at USC. Bobby she actually said it. She got that job because of me. Because she was scared to let me do my job. She…she didn't want me to be alone out there. She doesn't trust me to come home after my shift." Athena was angry and sad and exhausted and definitely crying. "How is that not my fault Bobby?! How? Tell me why I can't blame myself for that!"

"Athena, I thought we were past the self blame." he tried to say it as gently as he could. Bobby instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry okay?!?!" Athena raised her voice. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bobby. I'm not past it. I was never past it. I still blame myself for being there that night. For letting him get away the first time. For…for getting attacked. I blame myself for all of it! And now, I blame myself for this too because my child is scared and fearful I can't do anyhing about that. She can't look at me or trust me the same way and I take full responsibility for that."

"Shh." Bobby wrapped his arms around her as she completely broke down "It's okay." The conversation was definitely over for now.

Athena calmed down after several minutes. She was far from okay, but she was calmed down. "Bobby." Athena whispered. "I'd like that kiss now."


	182. Going Somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Bobby never mentions his family
> 
> Warning: profanity, explicit sexual content

Bobby closed his suitcase and zipped it up. He walked into the bathroom to double check that he had everything. Bobby walked back into the bedroom. He put his suitcase by the bedroom door and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Athena announced. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she noticed the suitcase sitting by their bedroom door. "Bobby?" She called out. 

"Hey." He walked into the living room from the kitchen. 

Athena gestured to the suitcase. "You plannin' on going somewhere?"

Bobby looked down at the suitcase and back at her. "I um." He looked uneasy.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Athena was upset. She walked down the rest of the stairs. "Bobby what's going on?" Her voice was softer.

"I need to go back to St. Paul. My brother is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Athena let her purse drop off her shoulder.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. Cindy eh my mom, called me a few hours ago. I called Chief Alonzo. I'm going for a few days."

"A few days." Athena repeated. "And you were just going to go and not tell me."

"I'll call you when I get there." Bobby kissed her cheek.

"Hold on." Athena spun around as he walked past her. "I'm coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Bobby told her.

"You didn't ask. I'll call Michael and see if he can keep the kids. Then I'll pack a bag."

"You really don't have to."

"Bobby, please let me do this." Athena reached out to touch his arm. "Why are you fighting me on this?"

"I'm estranged from my family. I haven't really talked to them in several years. I don't want to pull you into my family drama."

"Well I pulled you into mine so you can call us even." Athena made a joke.

Bobby cracked a smile. "Fine."

"Besides we're going for your brother not a intervention on your life."

"Oh it is absolutely going to be an intervention on my life." Bobby sighed. 

"You'll have me. If your family wants to come after you, they'll have to get through me."

"I appreciate that." Bobby bent down and kissed her. 

**

"Are you ready for this?" Athena squeezed Bobby's hand as they stood outside the hospital.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Bobby looked over at her. "Let's go." Bobby took a step towards the door.

The couple checked in and got directions. They stuck their vistor stickers onto their shirts and headed down the hall towards the elevator.

"Hi." Bobby said standing in the doorway with Athena.

"Bobby." A woman with greying dirty blonde hair and a kind smile looked up. She was sitting next to a man who could only be Bobby's father. The similarities were striking. 

"Mom, dad." Bobby shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Well come give your mother a hug." The woman stood up. Athena felt some of the tension in the room dissipate.

Bobby looked at Athena and walked over to hug his mother. "Hi mom." He stepped back and looked at his dad who was still sitting next to his brother. "Dad."

"Hi Robert." His dad barely acknowledged Bobby's presence. Athena felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees. Clearly there was an issue there.

"How's Connor?" Bobby asked his mother.

"Stable for now." She replied gently. "Stroke." She answered the next question before Bobby could ask. "Now," she turned to Athena, "Are you going to introduce me to this lovely woman." Athena noticed Bobby's dad's eyes shift to her. He was interested in knowing who the stranger was but didn't want to appear to be too interested.

"This is my wife Athena." Bobby made the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." Athena extended her hand.

"Likewise. I'm Cindy." Bobby's mom smiled. "That's my husband Kevin." She gestured towards her husband.

"Are Natalie and Tony around?" Bobby asked about his other siblings.

"Yeah. They should be here in a bit. Natalie was dropping her kids at school and Tony had to run into the office."

"Not sure what you expect from them." Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin." Cindy warned.

"It's okay." Bobby tried to say. He was used to this behavior from his dad. "I'm used to it." His eyes were on the floor, something Athena certainly noticed.

Athena had a million questions, most pressing was what the hell was the issue with Kevin, but she remained silent. She'd have time to talk to Bobby later.

"What are you used to little bro?" Tony clapped Bobby on the back.

"Hello to you too." Bobby smiled.

"Well well well," Natalie grinned. Look what the wind blew in. We haven't heard from you in what three years? And now you make an effort." 

"Natalie." Cindy shook her head. She could tell by the smile on her youngest's face that she was just giving Bobby a hard time.

Natalie's eyes drifted over to Athena. "So are you going to introduce us to this mystery lady or did you leave your manners in LA?" 

"This is my wife Athena." Bobby wrapped his arm around Athena's waist. "Athena this is my older brother Tony and my only sister, Natalie."

"I'm also the youngest." Natalie said as she shook Athena's hand.

"Well I'm an only child." Athena shrugged.

"Did you say wife?!" Natalie turned back to Bobby.

"So when did you get married and why didn't any of us know?" Tony asked. He had a pretty good idea why his younger brother hadn't mentioned it, but was still curious to know more about his brother's life in LA.

"We didn't do a big thing. It was just us and the kids." Athena answered. She was glad to take some of the attention off Bobby. 

"Y'all have kids?" Tony looked surprised. 

"Eh, May and Harry are from my first marriage. May is eighteen and Harry is eleven." Athena answered.

Before anyone could say anymore the doctors came in.

"Our scans didn't detect any severe damage, but we won't know more until Connor wakes up."

"You said no severe damage." Athena heard her voice before she realized she was speaking. "Is there any damage?"

The doctor turned to Athena. A woman he had never seen in Connor's room before. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Athena. Athena Nash." Athena responded cooly.

"Dr. Jones." This is our other brother Bobby and his wife." Tony said. "They came in from LA last night."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you." Doctor Jones cleared his throat. "Again, we didn't see anything on the scans. Until Connor wakes up we're not sure what lasting damage, if any, there will be."

"And eh, when is he going to wake up?" Bobby asked.

"Hopefully in the next 12 hours." The doctor told them. "I'll be back in a few hours." He left.

Tony soon left to go to work. Natalie was going to stay until she had to pick up her kids. Athena and Bobby settled into their seats having nothing else to do, but be here. In the early afternoon Kevin and Cindy left only after she made Bobby promised that Athena and Bobby would come over for dinner that night.

**

"This is a terrible idea." Bobby fidgeted with his collar.

"Relax." Athena reached up and smoothed his shoulders. "It's going to be okay." The only time she had seen Bobby this anxious was when Buck was starting back to full duty after the lawsuit.

"I have a bad feeling about this dinner." He grumbled.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you and I will be by your side no matter what." Athena said gently. "So why do you have a bad feeling?"

"Dad and I haven't got a great relationship."

"Yea, I picked up on that at the hospital." Athena pointed out.

"We haven't gotten along since the first time I went to rehab." Bobby admitted.

"Is it why you're estranged from the rest of the family?"

Bobby nodded, "It got so bad Marcy and I stopped showing up for family dinner."

"You don't deserve to be subjected to that." Athena smiled. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Wait, one more thing." Bobby stopped her. "Please, stand down."

"Excuse you?" Athena raised her eyebrow.

"I know you are never afraid to voice your opinion. I'm just asking for one night, you let it go. Whatever happens, whatever is said, just let it be said."

"Bobby-I." Athena was now alarmed. She was greatly concerned about what might be said at this dinner that would need that type of warning. Athena sensed there was more to the problem than what Bobby told her. 

"Please Athena." He begged. "I'm asking. Just this once. We'll get this over with and then we can come back here and try and forget about it."

"Okay." Athena nodded. 

"Let's get this over with." Bobby muttered.

**  
Dinner was tense from the start. Natalie, Tony and Cindy tried to keep it light but Kevin's cold demeanor towards his other child made everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Kevin pushed his plate away. "That was great."

"Really?" Bobby snapped. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. There was a collective intake of air as everyone waited with baited breath for the explosion between the two men. "Because this was the most awkward dinner I've ever been to. You didn't say anything. You didn't even say one word. Why did you invite us here?"

"Bobby." Athena said quietly. She slipped her hand under the table and grabbed his thigh. Bobby knew what she was trying to do and ignored her.

"No," Bobby growled. "I really want to know, what was the point of this?"

"We wanted to see you." Cindy said. "And get to know Athena."

"Bullshit." Bobby. "Dad can't even look at me. He hasn't said one word to Athena all day."

"Bobby." Athena said a little louder. He ignored her again.

"Come on dad!" Bobby raised his voice in a way Athena never heard before. "Let's hear all the ways I've disappointed you. That was the real point of this dinner right? Just another opportunity for you to tell everyone what a disappointment I am. How you are so ashamed to call me your son."

"You better watch your tone." Kevin glared down the table. "You do not get to use that tone in my house. You are a guest!"

"You didn't even invite me. Mom did!"

"Because I don't need an addict under my damn roof!" Kevin roared slamming his fist on the table. Everyone but Bobby jumped in fright. Cindy knocked over her wine glass but didn't make an effort to pick it up. Her attention still bouncing between her husband and son. "You think you have it together. But I know you. You are weak. You are and will always be a drunk and an addict. You can never change. It is who you are and who you will always be." He got to his feet and towered over the table, "You were too fucking high and drunk to keep your own family alive. You destroyed your own family, I will not let you destroy mine!!"

Athena jumped to her feet so fast her chair toppled over. "I don't give a damn who you think you are." She snarled angrily down the table at Kevin. "This man has clawed his way back from the darkest times of his life because he wanted a better life. He chose to live so he could spend everyday risking everything he has to help those in our community who are experiencing their darkest moments. Yes, Bobby has made mistakes and has regrets he will take to his grave, but so do I! So does everyone, it makes us human. I have never met a more kind and caring man. Bobby is a RECOVERING addict and alcoholic. Every day he chooses to be sober, he chooses to be a better man, a better stepfather, a better husband. I WILL NOT sit quietly and let you treat him this way. Bobby is the last person who should feel ashamed. He has chosen to live and every day he makes me so fucking proud to be his wife." Bobby took Athena's hand and stood up.

"Robert, do you think you're going somewhere?" Kevin snarled.

"Yes." Bobby bit out, each word dripping with distain. "My wife and I are leaving." Bobby and Athena walked out without a glance over their shoulder. Neither of them spoke until they were back at the hotel.

"Come here." Athena wrapped Bobby in a hug. The adrenaline and her anger made her shake.

"I'm so sorry." Bobby buried his head in her shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Athena whispered. "You hear me? I do not want you apologizjng for anything." She was furious. If Bobby wasn't holding her so tightly, Athena wasn't sure she'd be able to stand because she shaking so much. "I can't apologize for loosing my temper. You asked me not to, but your father crossed a line and I couldn't let that go." 

"That's why I didn't want to go." Bobby sighed.

"Are you okay?" Obviously he wasn't but it was the only thing she could say.

"You had my back." Bobby kissed her forehead. "That was enough."

Bobby ran his fingers through Athena's hair. He tilted her head back. Athena had a moment before Bobby lips were crashing down on hers sucking the air out of her lungs. Bobby pushed his tongue into Athena's mouth. He pushed her towards the nearest wall. Athena's hands pulled at Bobby's shirt. She clawed at his chest and back, trying to pull Bobby closer.  
Bobby hands went up Athena's shirt. 

"Bobby." Athena panted when he finally let her breath. Her bra was crooked, one strap hanging off her shoulder. One of his hands was still on her breast the other on her lower back. 

Bobby rested his forehead against Athena's. "I don't want to talk about. Right now I just need you."

Athena nodded, "Okay." She pulled Bobby shirt from his body and reached for his belt.

"Better " Bobby grinned. 

He pinned Athena between himself and the wall. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of Athena so she couldn't move. Athena dropped his lips to his chest. Her lips and tongue trailed around his chest. Bobby groaned. He thrusted himself against her body. Athena grabbed his ass pulling him as close to her as she could. She growled at the friction that was building as their bodies rubbed together. 

Athena reached for her pants unable to put up with the friction any more. Once Athena stepped out of her pants she reached for Bobby's she didn't try to take them off just yet. She groped him and watched Bobby's knees buckle.

"Athena." Bobby groaned. He pushed himself into her hand. "Feel this?" He said in her ear. "I want you. I need you baby."

"Bobby." Her whole body felt tingly. "I want you too." She pulled his lips back to hers. 

It was a sloppy kiss. Where neither of them felt it was enough. Athena pulled Bobby against her while Bobby struggled to get his pants off. Athena snaked her arms around Bobby's neck as he picked her up. 

Bobby pushed himself between her legs.

"Oh fuck yes!" Athena screamed. 

"Athena!" Bobby moaned thrusting into her again. "You're so wet." She was dripping.

"You're so hot." Athena gasped. She raked her fingers down his biceps, flexed and rock hard holding her up against the wall.

"It was so satisfying to wipe the sneer off of your dad's face." Athena panted. 

"Please stop talking about my dad. I really don't want to hear the words satisfied and my dad in the same sentence when I'm trying to satisfy you." Bobby bit her lip. 

Athena released a strangled cry. "Shit Bobby!" Athena tightened her legs around his waist.

"Fuck baby!" Bobby felt his legs grow weak. She was tight and now pulsing around his member.

"Bobby…Bobby...Bobby." Athena whimpered as her center pulsed rapidly building to climax.

"Come on me Athena." Bobby coaxed her over the edge.

"Shit!" Bobby swore barely holding himself up as Athena came around him. He wasn't sure how was able to keep pounding into her while holding her up. "Yes! Oh Fuck!! FUCK!" Bobby came hard.

"You can put me down now." Athena said gently. "Ooh." Athena's legs trembled slightly as they hit the ground. Bobby's arm tightened around her waist. "I'm good." She told him. "How are you?"

"Much better." He kissed her. "We should shower."

"Well you know I do love shower sex." She teased.

Bobby laughed following her into the bedroom with their discarded clothing. The events of the abysmal dinner gone from his mind. 


	183. Couple's Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby go to couple's therapy.

"Bobby, you okay?" Buck handed him the pool cue.

"Fine." Bobby said but no one bought it. He looked around at them all and saw disbelief on each of their faces.

"What's going on Cap?" Chimney asked. "You've been a bit distracted today."

Bobby sighed. He might as well tell them. They would all find out eventually. Hen might already know anyway if Athena had already told her, but Bobby didn't know that since he and Athena didn'tdo much talking these days which was part of the problem. "Athena and I are going to try couple's therapy."

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. "Eh-what?" Buck was the first to speak. 

"Marriage problems Cap?" Eddie asked.

"You mean other than the fact my wife got attacked a few months ago and is the worst at sharing how she feels?" Bobby asked.

"And the best at keeping secrets." Hen added. 

Bobby nodded towards Hen, "Exactly."

"So it all has to do with the attack?" Chimney asked.  
"I mean there's nothing else going on?"

"Hard to say." Bobby shrugged. "Everything seems to be related some how. "There's Athena shielding her feelings from eveyone, then she gets mad when I talk to Michael about it, and then there's May's new job which has it's own set of problems. The point is my marriage hasn't felt normal in months... since before the attack."

"To be fair that's right about the time the world stop being normal Pops. " Buck pointed out.

"How did you get Athena to agree to couple's therapy?" Hen asked. "If I know her she's so over talking about this and just wants to keep doing her job."

"Well first day back and she ended up falling over a cliff in a mudslide." Chimney said. "Not exactly the slow and easy start she was hoping for."

"She did get herself through that which is something." Eddie pointed out.

"But she shouldn't have been out there. She wasn't ready. But now anything less than full duty is going to feel like a step back." Bobby explained. "She seemed fine and she says she's fine, but I don't know."

"Still doesn't explain how you got her to agree to couple's therapy." Hen said.

"I asked nicely. I told her how I felt about the state of our marriage and asked her to think about it. She said she would think about it. She thought about it and agreed but reserved the right to stop at any point."

"Hey, I think it's going to be good for both of you." Buck encouraged. He knew what happened to Athena was still weighing heavily on Bobby.

"She agreed." Hen said. "That's a step."

Eddie made his shot. "When's the first session?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

**  
"Which one of you first mentioned the idea of therapy?" Frank asked.

"I did." Bobby replied.

"Okay, Athena, tell me why you agreed." Frank looked at her.

"Because I made Bobby promise that we could stop anytime I wanted." She answered. Her arms and legs were crossed in a defensive position.

"So you wanted to have some power. You needed to feel in control. Tell me, anything in your life making you feel powerless or out of control?" Frank inquired.

Athena looked from Bobby to Frank. "Everything." She said so quietly both men barely heard her.

"Can you be more specific?" Frank pushed her.

"Six months ago I was attacked in the line of duty. Suspect came up behind me and I… I didn't see him. I got pretty banged up. Bobby and his team responded to the call. I remember it all now, but at first I resented Bobby for knowing what I didn't." Athena uncross her arms. "In thirty years on the job nothing like this has happened to me. I still put alot of blame on myself. Not just for that night but how it has affected my family since." Athena glanced at Bobby, "Everyone from my husband to my children to my captain have told me it's not my fault, but I'm not there yet. I still blame myself. How can I not blame myself when everyone around me is struggling because of what happened that night?"

"That's alot of weight to put on your own shoulders." Frank observed. "You are taking on the responsibility of everyone else's response to a trauma."

"Well I'm the reason they had to go through it." Athena pointed out. "Why shouldn't it be my responsibility?"

"Because we are not you Athena." Bobby answered before Frank. Bobby glanced at Frank who gestured for him to keep talking. Bobby looked at Athena, "We are each going to handle this in the way we think is best for ouselves. You, me, the kids, we're all going to get through it differently because we are not the same people. How we each handle it is up to us, it's not your responsibility." He said gently. "Michael and I smashed out the fireplace, Harry asks questions, and May took a new job. We're all handling it how we feel is best for ourselves." Bobby added.

"But May upended her entire college plan because of me. Because of what happened. Because she didn't feel like she could trust me to go to my job and come home safely at the end of each shift."

"I'm not going to speak for May, but I think it's her way of processing. She feels better knowing what's going on out there. I'm not going to tell her she can't process that way and neither should you." Bobby told her.

"Bobby," Frank cut in, "I want you to turn the focus back on yourself. If you can, tell Athena how you feel about her, in her words, taking responsibility for how you are handling this trauma."

Bobby actually smiled which surprised Athena. "After the fire station got dosed and I told you that I was struggling. I felt the weight of the world on my back, all my pain and grief felt overwhelming. I wanted to drink and numb the pain. I remember saying to you that I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to carry it. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Athena nodded. 

"What did you say to me?"

Athena felt her lips twitch up into a smile. She remembered their conversation clearly. "I told you that maybe you should stop carrying it alone."

Bobby nodded. "That's right. You offered to take some of the weight off of my shoulders. You wanted to help carry my burden. Now, let me do the same for you." He tentatively reached for Athena's hand. She let him take it. "Please."

Athena looked down at their intertwined fingers then up at Frank. "I've never been good at sharing my feelings. Maybe the hardest part of this has been everyone always asking me how I'm doing and how I'm feeling." She looked back at Bobby, "It's not that I don't know how to share my feelings with you, but I don't know how to tell you I'm not ready to share or that I don't want you to ask me every day about my feelings without you feeling like I'm pushing you away or hiding from you."

"Before the trauma how did you share your feelings?"  
Frank questioned Athena.

"I'd just open my mouth and start talking when I was ready or Bobby would know just how far to push to get me to talk if he thought it was necessary."

"So has that changed?" Frank asked.

"I may be a little to zealous in my asking." Bobby admitted. "I felt like Athena shut down so much in the immediate aftermath of the attack that if I wasn't persistent she'd shut me out too." Bobby had a momentary flashback to Emmett's investigation. He had pushed her on why she had to do the investigation on her own and then she had completely shut down until Beatrice came. 

"Baby, I wasn't trying to shut you out. I needed space. I didn't even know how I felt, how was I supposed to articulate to you what I couldn't even articulate to myself?"

"Okay." Frank gently interjected. "Here's what I want you to do. Bobby, Athena knows you're worried, she knows you care and want to know how she is doing. I want you to give her space to share with you on her own time."

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"Athena, Bobby isn't going to ask you how you are doing. I want you, when you're ready, when you feel comfortable and you have your own words, to talk to him. Say as much or as little as you want. And Bobby I want you to just listen. I want you to find your communication again. Get comfortable talking to each other."

**  
Bobby felt lighter after their first counseling session. He didn't know what to expect but it was good. Bobby could see how much pressure he was putting on Athena to talk and share. He realized it had been unfair of him to try and force her to talk when she obviously didn't want to just because he thought she needed to be talking. Now they could sit in silence or talk about anything else and not feel like they were tip toeing awkwardly around each other.

It was a few days before Athena felt ready to talk, but even in those few days she felt like things with Bobby were less stressful. She was relieved that when he opened his mouth to ask about dinner or to tell her about his day, he wasn't going to try and push her to talk. She realized part of why she was so guarded around Bobby was she feared every time he opened his mouth he was going to want to talk to her about her feelings. Knowing he wasn't going to try and pressure her into talking helped her feel more at ease around him.

"Okay." Athena set down her cup of tea. Bobby looked across the couch. He put his crossword puzzle down. He waited to see if she would say more. "I'm in pain, Bobby." She said quietly. 

"You need some ibuprofen?" Bobby was a bit confused as Athena's physical injuries had been healed for a while. He made to get up to get her some meds anyway.

"No." Athena shook her head. "It's not that type of pain."

"I'm not following." Bobby sat back down.

"It's a deep, internal, visceral pain. It pains me to see you and the kids struggling. It hurts me to know I can't make you forget it. And I am not okay. Not yet. I am trying. I have never felt more helpless, more powerless in my life. I scared the hell out of myself. It took everything I had to get out of bed and go to work that first day. I wasn't ready, but I did it. I survived. I proved to myself that I can trust myself out there again. Bobby, I love my job and I want to do it. That's um that's all I have to say right now."

"Okay." Bobby nodded. "Thank you for telling me." Bobby desperately wanted to say more, but she had taken a step and Bobby was going to respect that.

"That's it?" Athena was surprised he just went back to his crossword puzzle. She craddled her tea cup between her hands again. 

"That's it." Bobby glanced at her. In due time he would engage in a conversation. Right now he just wanted Athena to feel comfortable talking to him. That was a big enough step for both of them.

"Okay." Athena wiggled her feer into Bobby's lap. Smiling Bobby put down his crossword and started rubbing her feet.


	184. I Gave Up, But You Were Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Seasons 3 and 4.
> 
> I was in an angsty mood. Hope it's alright.

Bobby felt his footsteps echoing across the kitchen floor. It was late. He should have been home hours ago. Or at least a few hours ago. Something in his heart pulled him home, but his mind hadn't been ready. Now it was after midnight. He was home but now he wasn't tired. Even after a 24 hour shift with some crazy calls, something that would usually lead him to stumble into bed and pass out, he felt wide awake. His mind wasn't ready to shut off. It was almost as if his mind didn't turned on until he walked through the front door. Bobby didn't feel the stress of the day slide off his shoulders. Instead, he felt his guard go up. The hairs on the back of his neck wanted to stand up. It was almost as if his fight or flight instinct had kicked on. 

Home. A place Bobby should feel the most at ease. A place to relax and unwind after the struggles of the day. But now, him home had become it's own battlefield. He and Athena circles around each other keeping their distance like two magnets propelling away from one another. Bobby had tried. He tried for days and weeks to be there for her. He was at her side when she woke up from every nightmare telling her she was safe. He there with a cup of water and her pain meds whenever it was time to take them. Even as she protested that she was fine and didn't need them, the pain in her voice and her eyes told a different story. 

Bobby attempted to talk to Athena, but each day it was as if another layer of defense had been put up around her. It was harder and harder for him to get through. Athena said less and less, just wanting it to go away. Hoping that with each passing day it would get a tiny bit easier. But didn't. Each morning her broken arm and bruised face were glaring reminders. The crappy nights of sleep plagued with nightmares only soured her mood. A dark cloud, a hurricane, a volcano waiting to explode. Athena was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Usually Bobby knew how to diffuse the bomb. Usually his voice, his comfort, was enough. Usually he could calm her down. But not this time. Bobby was at a lost. What ever he tried, failed. The harder he tried to get past all her defenses, the more walls she put up. 

Bobby was in more pain than he would admit. He still had his own demons from that night haunting him. But on top of it all was this. Whatever this was. The ticking time bomb waiting for the worst moment to blow up his life. Bobby had felt the tension building for weeks. And he was exhausted. Time and time again he tried to diffuse the ticking time bomb. Eventually it was too much and Bobby was out of ideas. He did the one thing he felt he could do. 

Bobby walked away. He stopped trying to help. He stopped talking. He stopped asking. But the one thing he could not do, was stop caring. Athena, the love of his life, was in pain, hurting in a way she never had before. Hurting so much more than she could share. Hurting so much she rather push everyone out instead of letting them see her like this. It almost tore his heart in two, but Bobby couldn't torture himself this way. He couldn't force Athena to open up to him. He couldn't force her to talk. He couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let him in. Now, he could only watch, hoping, that when the bomb went off, his wife would reemerge. Right now, the woman who owned his heart and soul was no where to be found, leaving Bobby with an ache he couldn't ease.

**

Athena woke up. She saw Bobby's form on the other side of the bed. When did we get so far apart she asked herself. She meant the question in more ways than one. First, rarely did they sleep on their own sides of the bed. At least some part of their bodies were almost always touching if they weren't a tangle of limbs too exhausted from making love to untangle themselves before falling asleep. How long had there been a gap between them in the bed? Days? Weeks? Athena didn't know.

Athena flopped back down on her pillow. Her mind wasn't able to let it go. The question still swirled in her mind. When did she and Bobby get this far apart? Had she been too in her own head to notice her husband getting further and further way? Had he pulled away or did she push him? Was it his choice or did she force him away? Athena lay wide awake now. It was like she had woken up from some haze, but she still didn't have any answers. Quietly Athena got up. She wasn't tired anymore anyway. She needed to think. She needed space. She needed fresh air. 

Athena stepped out onto the back patio. Standing barefoot with nothing to wrap around herself but her own arms, Athena breathed deeply sucking in the crisp night air. She didn't even know what time it was. It was dark. That's all she knew. Athena looked up at the night sky. Sighing heavily she walked over to a chair and sat down. She tucked her legs under her. Athena wrapped her arms around herself. Even in LA the night air was a bit nippy without a robe or shawl to cover her arms. For a fleeting moment she wondered if Bobby noticed she had gotten out of bed. The thought was gone in a moment. Athena had heavier things on her mind. 

He had come up behind her. He had found her. She was foolish for going in alone. But what did she think was going to be there? They were in the middle of a power outage and she had no reason to suspect he would be there. But she had a feeling. Something in her gut had twinged. She knew there was something in that building, but she didn't know what. She couldn't have known he would be there. Athena groaned and rubbed her eyes. 

Again her thoughts went to Bobby as she shivered in the night air. If his arms were around her she wouldn't be cold. Bobby. Bobby. Athena frowned. When was the last time she had talked to Bobby? When was the last time he had said anything to her? When was the last time she did anything with Bobby? Athena drew a blank. She had no answers. How did she let Bobby get this far away? How had she pushed him so far away? When did he give up? When did he stop trying? 

Athena felt her walls crumble. Out here. In the dead of night. She was all alone. It was her fault. She pushed Bobby too far. He was out of reach. It was her fault she was sitting here all alone. "Bobby I'm sorry." Athena felt her lips tremble and she whispered into the darkness. "I'm so sorry." Athena sobbed. With each passing minute she cried harder. Athena thought she was going to break her ribs. She wanted to reach into her chest and pull out her heart. She hurt so much. Athena hadn't realized how far she had stuff down all her feelings. Now there was no stopping them. She was going to cry until there was nothing left, until she felt empty inside.

Bobby watched from the door way. He had woken some time ago and noticed Athena wasn't in bed. He was worried so he had gotten up. He was three steps into the living room when he had spotted her outside. He wanted to go to her but something held him back. She had pushed him away. Clearly she didn't want him. But then Bobby couldn't go back to bed. He stood watching her. When he saw her body shake he knew the bomb was going off. Athena hadn't been able to keep everything bottled up inside any longer. Again he felt his feet urging him to go to her, but his heart refused. She wanted to be alone, well know she was. With a heavy heart he turned and went back to bed. If Athena wanted him, she knew where to find him.

Athena dried her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She felt better. She needed that more than she realized, but there was something that still didn't sit right with her. Athena knew exactly what it is. It was the fact that she was sitting out here in the middle of the night crying all by herself. Bobby, a huge presence in her life, was obviously missing. Day or night, good or bad, Athena should have felt his presence, but her actions had led her to be in the position she was. Alone. By herself. In the dark. She did the wrong thing. She had pushed him away when she needed him most and now, she didn't know if she could bring him back. 

Athena walked back in to the house. As she suspected, Bobby was still fast asleep. Athena hopped back into bed and closed her eyes. She felt some wayward tears slide down her face as she tried to lull herself back to sleep.

"Good morning." Athena turned to hand Bobby a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. 

"Good morning." Bobby eyed her carefully. "Did you sleep well?" She looked very well rested considering he found her awake and crying at three in the morning. Not to mention she was actually talking to him.

"I did. Did you?" She asked raising her mug to her lips.

"Not too bad." Bobby shrugged. He was a bit uneasy to be honest. This was the most Athena has said to him in weeks and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"You're thinking too hard for this early in morning." Athena leaned against the counter. "What's going on your mind Bobby?"

"I'm more interested about what is going on in your mind." Bobby set down his cup and folded his arms over his chest. He promised himself he wouldn't ask, that he wouldn't care, but how could he not? And now he had asked, Bobby couldn't take it back.

"Fair." Athena nodded slowly. "I pushed you away."

"Understatement of the year." Bobby remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"And," Athena held up her hands. "I didn't notice. I was so far in my own head."

"I'd say up your own ass." Bobby sipped his coffee.

Athena glared then nodded her head. "Okay, I deserved that. I should have realized it sooner. I didn't and I'm sorry."

"When did you realize it? What finally made you see that you pushed me away?" The hurt and pain was obvious in his voice.

Athena looked down at the floor for a long time. "Last night. I woke up and couldn't sleep so I went to sit outside for a little bit. As I was sitting out there I realized I was alone. Not just because it was the middle of the night and I was sitting outside instead of sleeping. But because I realized I had pushed you away. It just sort of hit me. I can't really explain it. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that." Bobby told her. "It's way past the time for an apology. That's not enough anymore, Athena. You gave up on me. You decided you didn't need me." Bobby finally let his emotions show. "So… I gave up too. I tried to stop caring." The silence that followed was suffocating. 

"Tried?" Athena said in a small voice.

Bobby sort of grunted in response. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I couldn't stop caring. I love you Athena and it pains me to see you go through this. But what hurts more than anything is the fact that you didn't notice my pain. You couldn't see that I was hurting too. You couldn't see that all I wanted to do was help you." Bobby's voice grew louder with each sentence. "You didn't let me in. You wouldn't talk to me! You wouldn't look at me! YOU left ME alone! You gave up on me Athena!!" He dropped his voice to an inside voice again, "I gave up, but you were never alone. I was always right here waiting for you to come back to me."

"I'm right here." Athena said gently. She reached for his hand. Bobby let her take it, if a bit begrudgingly. 

"That's not good enough." Bobby frowned.

"What's it going to take?" Athena felt worry start to creep in. What was Bobby saying? What did this mean?

"You don't get to quit on me." Bobby growled. You can have your space when you need it, but you don't get to shut me out. Not ever." He squeezed her hand in his. "I can't handle that. You can't do that to me."

"I promise." Athena squeezed her hand. "Bobby, I didn't mean to quit on you or on us." She looked up at him. A sudden onslaught of emotions hit her out of nowhere.

"Athena?" Bobby furrowed his brow with concern. Her face was contorted with the sudden rush of emotion.

"I…I… I don't want alone be alone anymore." Athena sobbed.

"Hey." Bobby instinctively pulled her into a hug. "Baby I'm right here. You're not alone." Bobby hugged her tighter than he needed to but now he had her back he didn't want to let her go. "You were never alone."


	185. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset at Bobby, Athena punishes him. But did she go too far?
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Goodnight." Bobby leaned over to kiss Athena. 

"Nope." Athena stuck up her hand blocking his lips from finding hers.

"What?" Bobby recoiled. 

"You know what." Athena rolled her eyes.

"You're denying me a goodnight kiss because you're still upset."

"Yes I am still upset. You watched Claws without me!!" Athena yelled. 

"I watched with May." Bobby defended. "Why aren't you mad at her?" Bobby didn't entirely mean to throw his stepdaughter under the bus but it was true. May had asked if he wanted to watch.

"Because you don't even like the show." Athena rolled her eyes. He only watched it with her and liked to make comments about how into the viewing experience she got. "And don't pretend you just wanted a goodnight kiss." Athena eyed him.

"So how long are we going to play this game?"

"It's not a game Bobby." Athena groaned. "Until you see that. You're not getting anything."

"You're going to withhold sex for this?" Bobby was almost amused, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes. Goodnight." Athena rolled over and went to sleep. She swore Bobby muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "unbelievable" under his breath.

**  
"Damn." Bobby swore as he accidently dropped a cup.

"I'll get the broom." Buck jumped up.

"Everything okay?" Chimney asked looking over the counter. "You catch any of the glass?" 

"No, I'm fine." Bobby examined his hands.

"That was about more than the glass though." chimney pointed out.

"Lover's quarrel." Bobby waved Buck off as he bent down to sweep up the glass himself. Bobby missed the look the others shared over his head.

"What's the quarrel about?" Eddie asked.

"Something stupid." Bobby shrugged. 

"Lover's quarrels usually are." Hen said. 

"It's fine." Bobby didn't want to talk about it. "Hey," Bobby utilized his Captain's voice, "don't you all have chores to do?" Eddie, Chimney and Buck left. 

Hen didn't move. "What's really going on Bobby?"

"Just what I said. Athena and I are in this silly fight."

"About what?"

"I watched Claws with May and didn't wait to watch it with her."

Hen blinked several times. "I never would have guessed you watch claws Cap."

"Athena does." Bobby explained. "Before you all knew we were dating, if it was Claws night she'd bring over take out and we'd watch it. I'm not really into it, but I enjoy watching her enjoy it."

"Ah." Hen nodded. 

"She's still upset about it. She hasn't let me uh," he paused a moment to figure out how to phrase it, "within three feet of her since." Bobby made his point clear without saying it explicitly. 

"Gotcha." Hen understood the point he was making. "Well that explains why she is also in a mood." Hen now realized it was because she wasn't getting laid.

"I can't take it back. I apologized. I don't know what else she wants me to do." Bobby said. He was annoyed that Athena was still dragging this out. 

"Well," Hen had a glint in her eye, "If I were giving you advice, not that I'd admit to doing that, but I'm just saying maybe simply showing Athena what she's missing by not letting you eh as you said within three feet of her, will do the trick." She walked away without looking back. Bobby understood her vague response perfectly.

**

"Hey mom." May walked out of her bedroom in her pajamas and found Athena on the couch. "Where's Bobby?'

"Working out?" Athena tilted her head towards the bedroom. 

"Doesn't he do that at work?" May asked.

"Yea, but he said something about needing to burn off some energy before bed." Athena turned the page in her book.

"I'm pretty sure they tell you to not work out right before bed." May chuckled. Athena just shurgged and rolled her eyes. "Well, good night."

"Night sweetie." Athena replied. 

Athena read a few more pages then got up to head to bed. She figured Bobby would be done working out by now. Athena heard the shower running. She debated surprising Bobby and getting in the shower, but she was already ready for bed. Athena pulled back the covers and got into bed. 

Bobby hummed to himself as he dried himself. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Bobby didn't miss the way Athena's eyes tracked his moments. He dropped his clothes in the hamper, put his phone and watch on his night stand then walked back into the bathroom. Athena put her hand over her mouth and stifled a groan. She wanted to pull the towel off his body and take him. She moved her hand down her body trying to subdue the throbbing between her legs. Athena couldn't ignore it. Her body knew what it wanted, what it needed. Athena bit her lip stifling another moan. 

Bobby emerged from the bathroom completely naked after hanging his towel to try.

"Oh fuck." Athena mumbled. 

Bobby smirked. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Athena. "I'm sorry honey, did you say something?"

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She was pinned beneath him. Her eyes took pleasure in the sight of him naked and on top of her. She wished the covers weren't between his naked body and her body.

Bobby dropped his lips to her ear, "What did you say?" He tugged her earlobe between his teeth. Athena moaned loudly in response. 

Athena looked at Bobby. "I said oh fuck." She whispered.

"That's what I thought." Bobby muttered. His breath on her skin lit a fire inside Athena. Igniting the spark that his parading around in a towel had created. Bobby rolled off of Athena and got into bed like nothing happened. 

Athena wanted to scream. How dare he tease her like that! She was so horny and hot for him. How did he not notice? Through her negligee she could feel her clitoris throbbing. Athena wasn't going to he able to sleep now. She reached down and pulled her panties off. Then she pulled her negligee over her head. Athena dropped both of them on the ground and rolled over her husband. 

"Athena what-" Bobby. "Shit!" He groaned as Athena slid her sex over his already mostly hard cock.

"So I'm the only one who is horny." Athena teased. Athena took his member in her hand, "I'm sorry I got mad at you for watching Claws without me."

"I shouldn't have." Bobby tried to form coherent thoughts but she was making it very difficult. He flipped Athena over and buried three fingers inside her with ease. Athena let out a strangled cry. "Tell me something," as Bobby spoke he continued to watch her face betray the pleasure she felt. "Can we agree never to withhold sex as punishment."

Athena wasn't able to reply as Bobby sent her tumbling over the edge. Athena heaved and moaned trying not to scream and wake up the kids. 

Bobby moved down on the bed replacing his fingers with his tongue. Athena squirmed. Bobby held her in place while his tongue assaulted. Athena whimpered. "Bobby." She begged not entirely sure what she was begging him for. Bobby didn't let up until Athena was convulsing from a second orgasm.  
Athena rolled over Bobby. Her legs were still trembling. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Her walls tightened around his length still spazing from her release. Bobby was already trying to hold back his own release. He already knew he wasn't going to last long but her tight grip around him was almost unbearable. "Damn." He growled thrusting hard. "Fuck, babe." 

Athena wimpered. It had only been a few days but it felt like much longer. What had she been thinking?! Why would she willing give up this over something stupid like Bobby watching a show without her. "I'm sorry." Athena gasped. "I was stupid." 

Bobby reached up and roughly pulled Athena's lips down to his. His lips crashed against hers muffling his joyous cry as he came. Bobby felt utter relief. The tension that had been between them for days evaporated. 

Athena rested her head on his chest. She was reluctant to move, perfectly comfortable where she was. Bobby's fingers trailed mindless circles on her bare back. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Well I shouldn't have watched without you, knowing you were going to come home from your shift and want to watch it. But you shouldn't have withheld sex for that. That upset me."

"I got the message." Athena smiled. He had definitely made sure she realized what she was missing these past few days.

Bobby chuckled. "In all seriousness the crime did not meet the punishment. There may be things one of us does that warrants the withholding of sexy time, but this wasn't one of those things."

"I realize that." Athena gently kissed his chest. "It won't happen again."

"Good."

Athena yawned. "I'm going to sleep much better tonight."

"Me too." Bobby smiled.

Athena moved to lay beside Bobby, "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."


	186. The Patio Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that three second moment from 4x02.

Athena smiled walking out of the kitchen to the back porch. Seeing Bobby and her kids talking and smiling made her so happy. Athena felt the best she had in a long time. It wasn't the first day back to work she was expecting, and she was far from okay, but she survived. She had made it through the day and got to come home to moments like this with her family.

Bobby turned seeing Athena approaching them out of the corner of his eye. He turned and smiled at her. Athena looked great. Not just beautiful and sexy, but Bobby could tell her demeanor was different. He hadn't seen her look this relaxed in months. He held her gaze as she approached, conveying silent words of love. The love and warmth in his eyes made Athena's heart swell. His eyes always seemed to find hers, whether it be across a call or across the room. One look from Bobby could make her weak at the knees. 

Athena reached for his shoulder as she got closer. She barely realized it was the first time in months she had initated contact with Bobby. It felt natural and right. She needed him. She wanted to touch him and feel him. He comforted and relaxed her in a way only he could. Athena already felt the understanding and patience in his gaze. She wound her arms around his neck. Leaning over the back of his chair she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Bobby reached his arm up hers as it wrapped around him. He didn't say it, but he was surprised. With everything Athena had gone through, she hadn't initiated much physical contact between them. He silently wanted to encourage her and welcome her touch. The little gesture meant more to Bobby than Athena probably realized. It was a sign to him that she was doing okay. A sign that she wanted him and appreciated him being there. But above all, it was a sign of normalcy. A moment of Athena letting her walls down after a tough day and leaning on the strength and comfort and safety that Bobby offered. His hand on her arm was not only a welcoming of her brace, but an offer of comfort. A gesture Athena noticed and appreciated.

When Athena leaned forward, resting her chin on his shoulder, Bobby but his hand on her forearm. Maybe at first it was instinctive to keep her close and not let her pull away. However it grounded both of them. A silence communication that they were present and had each other. 

Athena did not have any plans to move anytime soon. She was content to lean over her husband, her arms around him, his hand gently on her arm. This felt good. It felt right. Athena felt at ease for the first time in a while. She hated to say she wasn't fully present with with kids. But it was just for a moment. She could hear their voices but her attention was on Bobby. His smell, his warmth, his touch. For a second she closed her eyes and held on to that.

When Michael came out to say goodbye Athena stood up but her hands remained on her husband's shoulders. She wasn't ready to break their connection and honestly neither was he. At the same time May excused herself to bed and Harry soon followed since it was a school night.

Athena sighed and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder again. Now they were alone. The couple was quiet for several minutes, neither sure what to say or if anything needed to be said at all.

"You okay?" Bobby broke the silence. 

"I'm good right here." Athena kissed his cheek.

"That's not what I asked." Bobby said gently. He was careful not wanting to upset the moment they were having, but genuinely concerned about how she was doing. He couldn't very well question her in the field and they were just now having a moment alone at home.

Athena was silent a moment. Did she tell him she lied to his face that morning and she had felt terrified being out there? Did she tell him she really had planned on sititng at her desk all day, but Elaine had needed her? Did she tell him it took more of her than she cared to admit to get out of her car when she arrived at the scene? What about how no matter how terrified she had felt, her instincts kicked in and she had done the job. What was she supposed to say to Bobby? "I survived the day. Sylvia and I, we saved ourselves." Was all Athena said.

Bobby had no idea what that was supposed to mean other than it meant more than the obvious. "Okay." He squeezed her hand. He wasn't going to push her. Not now. Not on this.

"Hey." Athena said quietly causing Bobby to turn his head towards her. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby said with a smile.


	187. 4x03 Fill In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SPOILERS FOR 4X03

"I can think of one good thing about the roomba." Bobby said watching it with distain. 

"Really?" Athena huffed. "Because I can't."

"Well, what about this." Bobby pulled Athena onto his lap. "We can do other things while it cleans."

"Ooo. What type of other things did you have in mind?"

"This." Bobby slid his hand down Athena's back. "Do you think it'll clean the couch if we make a mess?" 

Athena chuckled. "Its a vacuum not a sanitizer Bobby."

"Well May should have gotten a robot sanitizer." He replied.

She ground her hips into his effectively ending the discussion. Bobby growled as his body reacted to her insistent thrusts against him. Athena reached for Bobby's shirt pulling it up over his head. 

"Okay. I see the benefit now." Athena smirked her hands running down his chest. Bobby hands slid down Athena's back and around her ass. He pushed her against him while he thrusted his hips against hers. Athena felt his cock pressing against her. Her legs instinctively spread wider. 

"Mmm." Bobby moaned reaching for Athena's pants.

"Beep beep." The roomba whined banging into the couch. 

"Ignore it." Bobby mumbled trying to shift Athena's pants off while she was still straddling him. 

The roomba beeped louder.

"Urgh." Athena groaned. "I can't. I can't get in the mood with that damn thing beeping." Athena got up. She found it stuck under the couch. She freed it. "I'm going to have to have a talk with May about this stupid thing. I was perfectly happy cleaning the house ourselves. I am not pleased with it's performance."

"Which part?" Bobby asked. He sat up sensing correctly that the mood was definitely gone. When Athena gave him a confused look he explained, "The part where it's more hassel than it's worth or the part where you can't get properly laid because it's too noisy."

"Really?" Athena rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered as she walked away.

"You can't say you weren't thinking it!" Bobby yelled after her. "I know you were!"

**  
It was the most uncomfortable dinner May had sat through in a long time, if not ever. She had seen her mom and Bobby argue before, but this time was different. Their tones, Bobby's anger flaring as fast as it did, Athena's defensiveness, it all was going to catalyze into something huge and May did not want to around when the tension exploded. Athena's admission that she had stopped therapy, apparently without consulting anyone but her own opinion was creating major tension. Bobby was as tense as May had ever seen him. Athena barely spoke but kept shooting glances at Bobby. May ate as quickly as she could so she could excuse herself from the situation.

"So clearly you need to talk about." May gestured between the two adults, "Whatever that was at the start of dinner so I'm just going to go. I'll be in my room with my noise canceling headphones on." She wanted them to know she didn't want to hear it and she wouldn't be listening. 

"Well she couldn't get away fast enough." Athena got up to clear dishes.

"May also had a point. We need talk about this." Bobby got up and followed her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Athena shut down.

"Yes there is." Bobby pushed. "You stopped seeing Kara?"

"I told you. I couldn't go back out there without stopping therapy so I stopped." Athena turned back to the dishes. "There's nothing more to it."

"There is alot more to say Athena."

Athena shut off the water and turned to look at Bobby. "I get it." Athena said, "You're mad I didn't tell you I stopped seeing Kara. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You and I were going through our own stuff. We weren't really talking much at that point."

Bobby was trying really hard to keep his temper in check. Athena just about put him over the edge. "No, no. Athena, you don't get to do that. You don't get to blame you hiding this from me on that. What about after we were okay? We've been okay for a few weeks now. You could have told me anytime. But no, you decided to just keep hiding this from me. Just say it."

"Say what?" Athena's own temper flared.

"That you didn't want to tell me! That you didn't feel the need to tell me you stopped therapy. That you didn't think I was important enough to know."

"That's not it!" Athena yelled. "Of course you are important Bobby! I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way! I knew you were going to tell me I wasn't ready to stop therapy. I knew you would react just like you did tonight. That's why I didn't tell you Bobby."

"Because you knew I would disagree." Bobby folded his arms. "Because you knew I was right!"

"Nuh uh." Athena pointed her finger at him. "I didn't say you were right. I said that you would say I wasn't ready to stop therapy."

"You're just talking in circles now Athena." Bobby rubbed his face. "You quiet therapy so you could speed up your return to work even though it was againat everyone's judgement."

"What about my judgement?!" Athena yelled. "What about what I wanted?! Why don't you seem to care about what I wanted?"

"You were attack!" Bobby yelled. "You were going through a trauma! You didn't know what was right! You needed help Athena. That's why you were in therapy. You still need help."

"So you knew?! You knew what was best for me? Captain Nash." Athena said sarcastically. "The almighty who knows exactly what everyone needs in every situation."

"I didn't say that." Bobby bit back. "But do you know who would know? Kara! The therapist you were supposed to be seeing! She would be able to tell you! She would know what the right thing was for you! Let me me guess, she didn't think you were ready to go back to work, but instead of taking her advice you shut her out. Just like you shut out everyone else!" He paused and glared at her. "Like you shut me out" Bobby's chest felt heavy. He felt like they were going backwards. Just when he thought they were in a good place something happened. 

"Bobby." Athena looked down unable to look at him. He was mad. He was upset. He was scared. And she felt trapped. She couldn't talk her way out of this and Bobby physically was blocking her way out of the kitchen. 

"I'm not upset you quit therapy, I'm upset that you didn't tell me." Bobby's voice was calmer now. He could see the conflict in her face.

"Really? It sounds like you are upset about both." Athena picked at a thread on the towel instead of looking at him.

"I mean yes. But mostly that you didn't tell me. That you stopped therapy because you knew you weren't ready and that Kara wouldn't clear you to go back to work. That you lied to Elaine about being ready." He paused. When Athena didn't say anything he knew it was all true. "I'm so tired of the lies Athena." Shaking his head Bobby turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving Athena with her thoughts.


	188. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tried to figure out what to do following Athena's confession.
> 
> Warning: spoiler for 4x03

Bobby refused to say anything to Athena the next morning. He was still upset about her quitting therapy and the way she had spoke to him the night before. But Bobby did kiss her and tell her he loved her as she went to work. Bobby grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, and walked out the door. 

"Why do people keep coming by unannounced during a pandemic?!" Hen called out to Karen as she walked towards the door. "Bobby?" Hen was surpised to find him on her doorstep.

"Sorry to just drop by." He said as a greeting.

"What's wrong?" Hen asked. 

"I'm mad at Athena and need someone to talk to. Last time I went to Michael she got mad accusing us of talking behind her back."

"So you came to me." Hen said. "Bobby, Athena is my best friend."

"I know. That's why I came here. I need someone who knows her to give me some advice. I just have one question for you."

"Okay." Hen nodded. She leaned against the door frame.

"Did Athena tell you she quit therapy?"

"She did what?" Hen straightened up. She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. "Did she tell you why?"

"May was late coming home last night because she had a mandatory counseling session. I told her that we all need someone to talk to in our line of work. I made a comment about Athena seeing Dr. Sanford. And Athena then said she had stopped seeing her weeks ago."

"Weeks?" Hen repeated. She was shocked. "Athena hasn't said anything to me. What's it mean to you?"

"It means she lied about being ready." Bobby said darkly.

"Bobby you don't know that." Hen tried to give her best friend the benefit of the doubt but from what Bobby was saying, Athena was making it hard.

"Hen, she said she was only seeing Dr. Sanford to prepare to go back to work. And now she's back she doesn't see the point of it."

"So maybe that's true. Bobby, I told you Athena is probably tired of talking about her feelings. Perhaps she was done because she was tired of talking."

"That doesn't mean she's ready to quit therapy. She's...she's brushing everything off like it was nothing."

"Or maybe she's moving on?" Hen questioned.

"If I thought that's what she was doing I'd fully support that. But she was always racing towards some finish line… I only just realized the finish like was going back to work. She thought if she got there everything else would magically disappear. Trauma doesn't work like that."

"Bobby," Hen said carefully. "I get you are worried and I'm not saying you shouldn't be, but is there anything else going on? I mean you just seem really upset about this."

"Last night when I was pressing her on quiting therapy she told me she didn't need to be babied. I am offended and hurt that she would belittle me like that. I'm her husband. I'm allowed to be concerned. I'm allowed to worry. I'm not babying her, I'm trying to look out for her, since she obviously has no intention of doing it herself."

"Bobby, you can be upset. You can be angry. But in the end it's going to be Athena's choice. You have to let her make it, even if you don't agree. If there's one thing we both know about Athena, she's not going to let anyone tell her what to do."

"But Hen, if she's not okay... If she's out there and something triggers her, what happens? I'm worried about her safety. I trust her to do the job. There is no doubt in my mind about that. If she wants to be out on the streets I support that. But if she's stuffing down her feelings so she doesn't have to face them, it's only a matter of time until they come out. Of course she's going to say she's fine, it's Athena. I expect that. But I want a professional to tell me that she's not a danger to herself out there."

"Bobby I hear you." Hen understood his concerns. It could be very problematic if Athena got triggered in the field and didn't know how to handle that, especially since she works without a partner. "I'll see what I can find out. You are just trying to help. I see that and I appreciate you." Hen was never more happy her best friend and boss were a couple. He was exactly what she needed. And she was everything to him, even when they went through their rough patches.

**  
"Hey." Athena opened the door for Hen. "I wasn't sure you'd have time for me now you started med school."

"Girl, I always have time for you." Hen smiled. 

"Good, because I've got wine." Athena led Hen through the house.

Hen told Athena about how virtual med school was going and her lab class. "So," she said when she was done talking about herself, "What's going on with you?"

"Well May got us a roomba. Bobby's already threatened to shoot it."

Hen laughed. "How's work."

"Good." Athena said coyly taking a sip of wine.

"Thena." Hen leaned forward. "It's me." 

Athena put her glass down. "I feel good out there. I finally feel like myself. And the nightmares come less frequently."

"Uh huh." Hen pushed.

"But there are moments," Athena said carefully, "when I get fashbacks. Not when I'm in the middle of something. But when I'm getting into my uniform or driving around on patrol." Athena admitted.

"But it happens." Hen pointed out. 

"You still think of that poor cello player."

"Thena that is not the same thing. Yes, I still think about her, but it's not the same thing. I feel guilty for a few seconds, but it's a feeling and it passes. It is not the same thing that you are describing."

"Maybe not."

"And you don't think that's something you should have mentioned to someone?" Hen questioned.

"And have everyone around me keep questioning me? No thanks." Athena narrowed her eyes. "Oh wait… Bobby said something to you didn't he? Unbelievable."

"Hang on Athena." Hen held up her hand. "He is just worried."

"I don't want him to worry." Athena got defensive. "He's been worrying about me for months. It's exhausting."

Hen sighed. "Athena he's your husband. You cannot fault him for being worried about you, for caring."

"I'm fine." Athena sighed.

"But you're having flashbacks, Athena. You're not fine."

"Now you're taking his side?" Athena was offended.

"No!" Hen said firmly. "I am always on your side Athena. I know you think you are fine. I know you feel good out there which is great. I'm happy for you. But I'm just asking, is he right to be concerned?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Athena shrugged.

"Did talking to Kara help?" Hen asked. 

"It did. I like Kara." Athena nodded.

"Would it be so bad to keep talking to her?" Hen asked.

"If I do I have to come out of the field." Athena told her.

"Is that the end of the world? Look, you proved to everyone that you could still do the job. That you can be in the field. No one is doubting your ability. No one is going to stop you from going back out there when you are ready. But are you really ready right now?"

Athena was quiet for a long time. "Maybe not." She finished her glass then looked over at Hen. "Thanks for telling me what I need to hear."

"I always will. Just like I know you would do the same." Hen responded. "I have one more piece of advice you're probably not going to want to hear."

"What's that?" Athena asked.

"Be careful how you treat Bobby. He loves you. He will do anything for you. Athena, he would literally walk through fire for you. I think you need to pay more attention to how you treat him. Bobby is patient but if you keep pushing him, eventually he's going to stop coming back."

"Okay." Athena nodded. "I hear you."

**

"Hey." Athena said when Bobby walked through the door. "Can, can we talk?"

"Um sure." Bobby walked down the stairs and sat on the couch beside her. "Look, I'm not mad you quit therapy. I'm concerned that you didn't think that was something you should tell me."

"I'm tired of it Bobby. I'm tired of everyone thinking they know what's best for me. I'm tired of you hovering and questioning my judgement. I know you only want to help but it's suffocating me. I need you to trust me. I need you to believe me when I say I know what's best for me."

"I'm going to need something from you in return. I promise I will try to stop badgering you, but I need you to talk to me. Not about your feelings if you don't want to, but I need to know what's going on with you. The reason I push so much is because you're not telling me anything other than you're fine and I shouldn't worry. If you talk to me, if I have at least some semblance of an idea of what's going on with you, and I will feel better. I need you to tell me things like this."

Athena nodded. "Fair enough." Bobby got up. "Wait." Athena said looking up at him. "That wasn't all." 

"Oh, okay." Bobby sat back down.

"I called Elaine and told her I need some more time off."

"Oh." Bobby was not expecting that. 

"I've been thinking...maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought to be back in the field." Athena admitted. "So, I called Kara. I'm going to resume our sessions. There's a few more things I think I need to work out before I feel truly like myself again. And, um, one of the things I need to work on is us."

"Us?" Bobby said slowly. It had been rough for them over the past few months and he didn't know how to take that. Part of him was relieved that she finally seemed to realize their relationship was suffering. 

"I've talked through that night hundreds of times. I've talled about how it made me feel, how it impacted this family, you and the kids. What I haven't addressed is the strain it put on us. My actions recently haven't been fair or kind to you and it's had an impact on our relationship."

"Thank you for saying something." Bobby wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't know what changed her mind or why, but he wasn't going to question it.


	189. The Hair Salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tags along when Athena goes to the hair salon.
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Bobby, you really didn't have to come." Athena said as they parked outside the salon. 

"Athena, its really not a big deal." He smiled at her. "I got plenty to keep me company." He held up his magazine.

"Okay." Athena got down from the truck.

Bobby held open the door and Athena walked inside.

"Hey girl!" Emmalyn greeted Athena with a hug. She turned at looked at the tall handsome man Athena had brought with her. "And this hot hunk must be your hubby Captain Nash." 

"Emm!" Athena blushed. "Your words not mine." She walked away to get the chair ready for Athena.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to come." Bobby smirked "You talk about me when you get your hair done."

Still blushing Athena rolled her eyes, "Just go sit over there and read your magazine."

"Wait," Bobby said with a smile as she turned to walk over to Emmalyn. "Purse." He held out her hand.

"Thank you." Athena smiled handing it over to him.

"Mmhmm." Athena chuckled as he turned to walk over to where he was going to sit and wait.

"Hun, those pictures you showed me do no justice. Bobby is oh so fine." Emmalyn said quietly to Athena.

"His looks aren't even his best qualities." The words tumbled from her mouth before Athena gave them any thought.

Emmalyn looked shocked, she herself almost blushed. "You don't say. My oh my. I didn't want to assume but… I didn't doubt he was no slouch either."

"Gross." Athena chuckled not even surprised Emmalyn's mind had gone there. "I meant his personality." Athena rolled her eyes. "But he has many, many talents." Athena glanced over at Bobby preoccupied with his magazine.

Emmalyn laughed. "Well it's no wonder you've looked like a changed woman since you came in here for the first time after you started dating Bobby. You found yourself a man who could handle you and ALL your needs." Athena only blushed in response causing Emmalyn to laugh harder. "Mmhm, girl don't I know it."

  
"E!" Stella, walked over to assist Emmalyn. She glanced back at Bobby who had gotten up for some water. "Did you see that ass." The two ladies laughed.

"Ooo." Emmalyn pretended to fan herself. "Athena, you should be holding the door for him so you can stare at that when he walks by."

"But she's got a great ass too." Stella pointed out. "No doubt Bobby alway enjoys the view."

"Okayyyy." Athena couldn't help but smile. "Are we done oggling my husband?" While Bobby seemed to be engrossed in his magazine, Athena knew he could hear them. It was a quiet day in the salon and her friends were not being quiet.

"If you insist." Emmalyn teased. "You did good hun." Emmalyn winked at her.

Athena smiled and settled back in the chair closing her eyes. She was pleased that her friends seemed to approve of Bobby, even if their comments were more focused on his appearance, she could tell they were happy for her.

Athena took Bobby's hand in hers as they walk out of the salon. She knew her girls were staring at her husband's ass as they left. They were barely at the car when Bobby said, "You know I could hear you right?"

"Yes." Athena rolled her eyes as she got into the car. "Why do you think I've never invited you before? Honey, it wasn't just because I thought you would be bored." She teased. 

Athena noticed Bobby had gone quiet as he started the drive home. She reached over and put her hand on his thigh, "Hey," she said gently, "I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"Why would I be." He glanced at her as he came to a stop at a red light. "You think I mind hearing my wife brag on me. I couldn't really hear what the ladies were saying but by the blush on your cheeks, the laughs, and the looks you kept giving me, I assume your friends were complimenting me and you couldn't contradict anything they were saying. I might even guess you were too shy to confirm their most salacious comments, but your silence confirmed it for them." He looked at her shocked expression and continued, "Now what I don't know is what made you blush so spectacularly."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Athena said with a smirk. "I'm not going to tell you."

"I have my ways to get it out of you." He flirted.

"Do you Captain?" Athena joined the teasing.

"You know I do Sargeant. And I'll show you in about ten minutes when we get home."

"Do we have to wait?" Athena trailed her hand up his inner thigh.

"Fuck!" Bobby gripped the wheel tighter. He grabbed Athena's hand and put it back in her own lap. "Yes, you have to wait."

Athena was barely through the front door when Bobby's arm was encircling her waist and his lips attached to her neck sucking moderately hard. "Athena." He muttered against her skin. Athena reached her arms behind her holding onto his neck as they made their way towards the bedroom. "God you're gorgeous." His teeth grazed her skin causing her to shiver. He turned Athena in his arms. Bobby picked her up massaging her ass firmly in both hands. His lips finally found hers. Athena tilted her head back as Bobby's lips scorched a path down her neck. Athena was very glad she wore a low cut shirt that day. She ran her fingers through his hair as his lips traveled down between her breast.

"Bobby!" Athena's voice was sharp as she finally found some focus.

"What." He stopped.

"You better not be about to toss me on that bed." Athena looked at him.

"Why not?" That was his plan.

"I just got my hair done. I'm not ready to mess it up just yet."

"Well tell me where I can ravish you." He moaned. Athena pointed to the dresser. "Perfect." Bobby set her down on the dresser, his palms pressed against her thighs. 

"Bobby." Athena pushed him off of her so she could pull off his shirt. Linking her ankles behind his back Athena pulled him back towards her. "Mm." She moaned his hands moved to the inside of her thighs trying to push her legs apart, but her ankles were still firmly locked behind him. 

The warmth Athena felt between her legs spread throughout her body. Bobby rubbed his large bulge against her building the heat and friction between her legs. Unable to stand it Athena was quick to shove his pants out of the way. 

"Fuck." Bobby thrusted himself roughly in her hand.

Athena massaged his cock in her hand. Only when he started dripping did Athena decide it was time to stop teasing him. Her hands helped his with her pants. Bobby grunted tugging her pants down to her ankles and off. Bobby ran his hands up the back of her calves as he stood up. His hands travelled up her thighs. This time Athena didn't stop him when he pushed her legs apart. Athena moved to the edge of the dresser.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. He felt her readiness for him as he easily slid inside her.

"Oh!" Athena gasped. She wasn't expecting him to bury himself inside her so quickly. But oh he felt so good. Athena moaned feeling herself adjust to him. He spread her so wide with his long thick cock. 

"Fuck Athena." Bobby thrusted himself into her. "Ahh!"

"Kiss me." She growled pulling his lips down to hers. Athena tossed her head back and screamed, "Bobby yes!" His thumb pressed against her clit. "Ooohh!"

"Yes, Athena, that's it." Bobby coaxed her body to it's release.

"Bobby!" Athena's nails raked down his back as she came. Bobby gripped Athena's thighs holding her steady. "Gahh! Bobby." Athena panted. He was still moving rapidly inside her.

"Athena!!!" Bobby called out spilling inside her. "Whew." He rested his head on her shoulder.

Athena chuckled and lazily brushed her fingers through his hair. "Mm." She sighed contently. 

"You're hair looks great by the way." Bobby kissed her cheek.

"Well thank you for noticing." She joked. "I thought you were too focused on something else to notice."

"My focus is always on you." Bobby flirted.

"Mmm." Athena hummed against his lips. "Keep smooth talking like that and you may be busy for the rest of the day."

"I'm counting on it Mrs. Nash." Bobby wrapped his arms back around her.


	190. A Whole Lot of Not Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed the emotional turmoil and tension brewing between Bobby and Athena. Lol that might tell you something about what's in this chapter 😉🤫
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

"Well at least there's something normal in the Grant-Nash house." Chimney said walking over to join the team at the pool table.

Hen looked skeptical. "I doubt that. Nothing feels normal right now."

"Athena was attacked what three months ago and Bobby still looks like he's see a ghost." Eddie added.

"But at least he's getting laid." Chimney said with a smile. "Yeah." He said when they all stared blankly at him. 

"He told you that?" Buck questioned.

"Didn't have to." Chimney explained. "I just saw Bobby heading into the shower with a few marks on his shoulder that weren't from work."

Hen made a noncommital noise. She was not convinced. "Something feels too weird for it to be okay." 

"How so?" Eddie asked. He agreed, but he didn't know how to explain it, so was curious as to Hen's reasoning.

"It still feels too tense. You know? Like there's this big thing standing between them that neither of the have dealth with."

"You mean like the fact Athena almost got killed and we all heard it?" Buck said.

"Yes, but like not exactly."

"Okay, I'm lost." Chimney admitted.

Hen huffed and tried to figure out how to explain what she felt. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing if they're getting it on, but that doesn't mean its all good between them."

"Just because there are some signs of normalcy, doesn't mean everything is okay." Eddie helped.

"Exactly." Hen was relieved someone seemed to understand. 

"Well Athena's your best friend. You must talk about this stuff." Buck pointed out. "Why don't you ask her?"

"We did yes. Not anymore. Athena and I now a strick rule when it comes to that. I don't want to hear that stuff about Cap. So I don't ask and she doesn't tell."

"Well maybe this is a time you want to make an exception." Chimney said.

"Maybe." Hen nodded.

**

"It was nice of you to come by." Athena waved her inside. 

"You are my best friend. Where else would I be?"

"Well if you are here to ask how I am you can save your breath. I'm tired of talking and I am fine."

"Well," Hen shrugged off her jacket, "I wasn't going to ask so," she sat down on the couch, "you don't need to lie."

Athena quietly sat down on the other side of the couch. "I'm not really sure why you bothered to come then." Athena snapped.

"Seriously?" Hen looked offended.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a mood. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Athena apologized.

"What type of mood?" Hen leaned forward.

"I'm just angry at everything. Angry at myself. Angry at the world. Angry at him."

"Him?" Hen had a few ideas, most likely Bobby or her attacker. 

"Bobby." Athena replied quietly. "It's been weird."

"So you're angry at him?"

"More like confused."

"How so?"

"It's like we've forgotten how to act around each other."

"Well something between you must be okay since Chim saw some love marks on Bobby's shoulder the other day."

Athena brought her cup of tea up her her lips and took a long sip. For a few terrifying seconds Hen couldn't figure out what the look on Athena's face met. Then Athena spoke, "Even that has changed. I'll just say it's different. I won't scar you with details."

"I'll make an exception. You look like you need to talk about it. Please, just spare me any specifics."

"I'll be vague." Athena promised. "There's wasn't a whole lot of action when I was healing, but once my arm was healed and Bobby could look me in the eye without wincing, we've been fairly...active. But it is silent now. We barely talk at all, but when we are… it is silent."

Hen nodded, "Got it." She gestured for Athena to continue.

"You can feel all the unsaid words and feelings being released. I can't speak for Bobby because, again, we're not talking, but when we're having sex I finally feel something. I spend all day feeling this numb dullness that I can't even explain. I can't talk to Bobby, not yet. But for these few intimate moments I can let my gaurd down. I can let myself feel. I can tell Bobby is expressing himself too, in his own way."

"So sex is an outlet." Hen concluded. "You're both using it to say something without having to say it out loud to the other."

"Yes." Athena was both surprised and relieved Hen understood. "But I don't even know if we know what we need or want to say to each other."

"Usually I'd call that kinky, but taking in to account everything you've both been through I'm going to call that unhealthy. You're both avoiding saying things you both know you need to but are refusing to."

Athena shrugged, "That may be, but it is also hot."

"Okay, ew." Hen cringed. 

"Honestly Hen," Athena went on as if Hen hadn't said anything, "I'm okay ignoring my problems for a little while longer."

"That doesn't make what you're doing healthy."

"No." Athena conceded. "But right now its about all I can handle."

  
**  
Athena thought about what Hen said. Avoiding talking to each other wasn't healthy. She knew that. But Athena didn't want talk about her feelings. When Bobby offered to make her feel something she couldn't turn that down. It was also as much for Bobby as it was for herself. Athena spent all day with her guard up and when he made love to her she'd let herself be completely vulnerable and open with him. A way for Bobby to know somewhere behind the trauma and the silence and the barriers, she was still there.

Bobby put down his phone and rolled onto his side. He looked at Athena. "Sex?" He asked.

"Yes." Athena marked the page in her book and barely had it on the night stand when Bobby was on top of her.

Athena rolled onto her stomach. Bobby covered her body with his. He tongue traced her down spine. Athena shivered. His strong hands caressed her sides. Athena pressed her ass into his groan. She raised herself up onto her hands and knees. Bobby's body draped over her was warm and soothing. Bobby ran his hand down her stomach and between her legs. Athena voiced her approval as his fingers stroked her folds. Athena rocked her hips into his hand.

Bobby waited until there was a significant amount of moistured on his finger tips before dipping them inside her. Athena's fingers curled around the sheets as Bobby's fingers pounded inside her. Athena made sure Bobby heard her pleasure. Bobby groaned. He rocked against her as his fingers continued to explore her. His hardening erection pressed against her tight round ass. 

Athena's whimpers were a tell tale sign that she was close. Bobby curled his fingers pressing against her G-spot. With his other hand he pinching her clit. Athena let out a strangled cry and gushed as she came clamping hard around his fingers. Bobby pulled his fingers out and quickly flipped onto his back. He positioned his head under her and cleaned her using his lips and tongue. He took her clit between his teeth and pulled. Athena yelped, her hips bucked against Bobby's face. Bobby's fingers clawed at her ass. He held her pussy hostage in his mouth. Athena screamed with pleasure. His tongue slid inside her. Athena gasped. He made her feel so good. Her whole body shook as he made her come again. Athena's mind was cleared of everything else. It was refreshing and much needed in her current state of mind. 

When Bobby let her go Athena moved down his body. Bobby reached his hands down to her ass. Athena's lips were occupied on his neck leaving a trail of marks down across his shoulder. She could feel his erection. His groans told her it was uncomfortably sandwiched between their bodies. He was sure he was going come from the constant friction of her body. Finally Athena moved down between his legs. She took him first in her hands then her lips followed his fingers down his length. Bobby didn't hold back the urge to thrust into her. She didn't object to getting a mouthful of him. Athena's tongue swirled around his length. Her lips massaged him adding a variety of different pressures. Bobby squirmed ready to blow.

When Bobby came Athena was ready. She took his load and licked him clean. Her teeth grazed ever so gently up his length as she let him go. Athena left him laying spread out on the bed, giving him a minute to recover. They both know they weren't done. That was just the foreplay. The silence was unnatural between them but neither of them broke it.

This had become their pattern. It felt safe and secure, but it was different. Yet it was now familiar which is why Athena didn't flinch when Bobby's nails roughly travelled down her naked back. It was his signal to her that he was ready. Athena just nodded in response. His touch. The mix of pain and pleasure from his finger nails scraping down her body made Athena feel something, something more than the feelings she couldn't name, the feelings that she wouldn't want to face when the daylight shone in the morning. But right now she had her husband and his body to make her feel something. 

Athena moaned audibly. If she closed her eyes she could picture Bobby's hands running over every inch of her body. She couldn't see him but knew he was behind her. She felt his eyes on her. He leaned over her body once again draping her in his warm. Athena could smell his familiar scent. His teeth pulled gently on her earlobe. Athena sighed contently. Next she felt his lips on her neck. His breath tickling her skin. Bobby's teeth dragged across her shoulder. Athena moaned her approval. Bobby's lips were now on the nap of her neck. Athena felt his hips rocking gently against her ass. She could feel him hard and ready to take her.

Athena spread her legs again. This time she knew it wasn't his lips or fingers she would feel. This time their bodies would become one. Bobby took an extra few seconds readying himself at her entrance. Bobby didn't know how they had built the trust for this nonverbal routine they had fallen into the last week or so but he couldn't deny that it made them both feel connected, if only for a little while.

Bobby took a breath and plunged himself deep inside her. Athena let out a string of swear words. A few tears sprang to her eyes but they didn't fall. The pleasure barely outweighed the pain. However Athena was just happy to feel anything. Again Bobby's body slammed into hers. This time Athena was ready for it. Her pleasurable moans mixed with Bobby's grunts of effort. Bobby let his fears and anger and worries be released with each forceful thrust. Athena's whimpers of pleasure and pain signalling her desire just to feel. The unspoken words, the awkwardness between them, as they danced around each other during the day, it was all there, but under all the noise was the simplicity of their actions. Two people trying to communicate their love for one another, when, in the light of the day they struggled to look at one another. 

Bobby grunted and buried himself deep inside Athena. Athena adjusted her body slightly. On the next thrust Bobby hit her differently. Both of them moaned with pleasure. Bobby felt his releaae closing in. His thrust became more erractic. He came leaning heavily over Athena. Bobby reached a hand between her legs. Athena whimpered. Her body was overwhelmed. She wasn't sure if she was going to get another release. But she should have known not to underestimate Bobby. 

Bobby knew exactly how to touch her. He was gentle now. A stark contrast to the rest of their lovemaking. Bobby fingers gently stimulated her clit. He pressed against the throbbing bud and Athena's legs shook. He didn't stop until Athena was convulsing, her hips thrusting hard into his hand. Athena was surprised her body didn't give out and she didn't fall flat on her stomach. 

Athena panted heavily, her body feeling a bit heavier with Bobby's weight still on top of her. She could hear Bobby's more controlled breathing as he laid on top of her, his head resting on her back near her shoulder. Athena reached for Bobby's hand which was on the bed beside hers. She wrapped her fingers around his. Athena felt Bobby's head shift as he lifted his head to look down at their hands. Athena gently rubbed her thumb against his hand. Bobby was at a loss. Athena still didn't say anything but this felt like she was trying to. Bobby knew in a moment it would pass, but it was meaningful to him. 

When he was ready, Bobby separated himself from Athena and flopped down on the bed. The only noise in the room was their breathing. Slowly their breaths evened out as they drifted to off to sleep.


	191. You're Not My Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's words bring Bobby's worst nightmare to life.

"May, I'm not going to ask you again." Bobby scowled.

"Ask as many times as you want I'm not going to say anything." May folded her arms.

"Fine you're grounded. One week."

"What?!" May was shocked.

"Start talking or it will be two."

"You can't-"

"Two weeks it is." Bobby said flatly.

"Bobby, this is so unfair!" May yelled. "You can't."

"I did. If you don't think I'll tack on more time keep trying me young lady."

Harry stood in the corner not entirely sure what was going on, but slightly pleased he wasn't the one getting in trouble.

"You can't punish me." May stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm pretty sure you're grounded for three weeks." Bobby was not taking any of her attitude.

"Bobby that's almost a month! It's like putting me under house arrest. You are so unfair."

"It's time you learn this behavior is unacceptable. And I won't tolerate it under this roof."

"What roof? This isn't your house! This isn't your family. And you are not my dad!" May scream. She stormed off leaving Bobby crestfallen and devastated.

None of them had heard Athena open the door. Athena only heard yelling but couldn't hear anything that was being said. She saw May storm up the stairs and heard the door slam to her room. Athena continued down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked. Bobby looked like he wanted to cry. Harry stood in the corner being unusually quiet.

Harry's voice was almost a whisper as he spoke to Athena. "Um," Athena turned her head to look at Harry. She was expecting to hear from Bobby but gave her son her attention. "I was just helping Bobby clean up dinner. Bobby and May were arguing. It sounded like they were continuing an argument from earlier because I don't know what they were arguing about. She told Bobby that he couldn't ground her because this wasn't his family and he wasn't her dad." Athena gasped and her head snapped up to look at Bobby to see if it was true, but Bobby knew it was coming and turned his back hiding his face from her.

"Sweetie why don't you go to your room." She said gently in a tone that implied she wasn't suggesting it but rather telling him to go to your room. "I'll clean up dinner."

"Okay." Harry walked away.

Athena crossed the kitchen. She was furious at May for her hurtful words. Athena needed to have a talk with her, but first she wanted to hear what happen to Bobby and make sure he was okay.

"I always feared it would happen someday." Bobby started talking when they were alone. "That one of them would tell me I wasn't their parent. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't think it'd be this painful. I know you and Michael are their parents. I am very mindful of that and do my best not to step on anyone's toes."

"But you are their stepfather. You are not best buddy Bobby anymore. You are a parent in this family. If I had been here I would have smacked that child. That was a horrible thing she said to you."

"She was angry. I was angry. She probably just said what she thought would hurt most. I just don't want to believe she meant it."

"You're defending her." Athena was impressed.

"I'm pissed." Bobby corrected. "And I want to yell. But when she said that Athena, it brought me to my knees. I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know what to say to that othan than that she was right."

Athena rubbed his back. "We're not done with this, but what were you fighting about?"

"She lied about studying with Colleen and Devon last week." Bobby said.

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"Buck showed me this." He pulled out his phone and pulled up the screenshot from May's instagram of her at a party. "Of course she didn't think we'd see it since we don't do social media. I confronted her about it and grounded her for a week. She kept talking back so I kept adding a week. At three weeks she said those things and stormed off."

"Well I support you." Athena was secretly impressed that Bobby was able to hold firm on punishment. Though this is why she knew he didn't usually punish the kids. "I think you punished her appropriately. You good with two weeks? A week for lying and a week for her behavior?"

Bobby nodded. "Sure."

"Hey." Athena gently put her hands on his face. "I love you."

Bobby smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her. "But I just need some space right now."

"Okay." Athena nodded. "Do what you need. I'll finish clean up in here after I talk to May and eat."

"Eat first." Bobby told her. Athena rolled her eyes but picked up the plate they saved her and put it in the microwave. "I'm going to go for a drive."

"Be safe." Athena told him. She heard the front door close then a bad feeling came over her so she ran after him. "Bobby!" She called out closing the front door behind her.

"Yeah." He turned around. 

"I need to ask. Are you okay? I know you are hurting right now. I can't imagine what it feels like for you. But I need you to look me in the eye and promise me you aren't going out for a drink."

"Baby." Bobby closed the distance between them. "I'm just going for a drive to clear my head." He kissed her. "I promise." He held her gaze.

Athena squeezed his hand and headed back inside. Athena ate her dinner and then went to confront May.

"Come in." May called when Athena knocked. "Hi mom." Athena folded her arms. "You talked to Bobby." May concluded not able to find another explanation for the angry look on Athena's face.

"Yes, I did." Athena replied. "I want to get to what you said but first I want to talk about why Bobby grounded you in the first place."

"I don't even know how he found out about the party."

"Because Buck is your friend on Instagram. He showed Bobby the picture."

"It's a Facebook friend and and Instagram follower." May sighed having explained this before.

"I don't much care what it's called." Athena shot back. "Next time you wanna lie maybe don't post it on social media." She took a breath, "You wanna tell me why you didn't just tell us you wanted to go to the party?"

"I didn't think you'd let me since I had that math test on Monday." May said.

"Well honey, if you were going to be ready for the test we weren't going to say no."

"Really?"

"Really. You are old enough to balance your own schedule. If you wanted to go to the party instead of study that was your choice." Athena told her.

May nodded. "How's Bobby?" Athena just glared. "I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"But you said it." Athena said gently. "Bobby has been very considerate of you and your brother's feelings from the very beginning. He is painfully aware you and Harry are not biologically his. But he is a parent. He is one of your parents which absolutely gives him the authority to ground you. You are still grounded for two weeks. One week for lying and one week for your behavior tonight."

"Okay." May accepted her punishment.

"And you owe Bobby one hell of an apology." Athena added. "You made his worst nightmare come true tonight. And not only am I incredibly disappointed in you May, I am hurt too."

"I'm sorry mom." May said quietly.

"Again, I'm not the one you need to apologize too." She turned to leave but stopped at the door, "I hope this has taught you that your words matter and even if you don't mean them, if you say them, they can be extremely hurtful." After May nodded Athena left the room. 

**

"Hi, Bobby." May greeted when he came home. She had been avoiding him for a few days unsure what to say to him and because she was embarrassed by what she had said to him.

"Hey." There was a little surprise in his tone. "Where's your mom?"

"She said she had an errand to run. She left a little while ago."

Bobby nodded. "Okay. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you...and apologize."

"I'm listening." Bobby told her.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night. I was angry and said something that I knew what hurt you."

"I want to hear it." Bobby said.

"Hear what?" 

"What you said the other night. What you are sorry for saying?"

"I'm sorry for saying this isn't your house, we aren't your family and you aren't my dad." May held her breath. It sounded so much worse now she wasn't angry. "I'm really happy that you are a part of this family, that you married mom. This is your home and we are your family….and you are my dad."

"No." Bobby corrected her. "Michael is and will forever be your only dad. However I am a parent in this family. I will ground you if I feel it is necessary. But I will also be one of your biggest supporters."

May smiled at that. "You have always had my back."

"And I always will." He walked over and hugged her.

"You're not still mad?" May looked up at him. 

"No sweetie. We've all say things in anger we don't mean."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt." May responded remembering what Athena had said to her. 

"That's true." Bobby agreed. "But it is why I can forgive you."

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're still grounded." He told her.

"I know." May wasn't mad though. She knew it could have been much worse.

  
Athena came home to find the pair of them cooking dinner together. When May noticed her watching them she excused herself for a few minutes.

"So it looks lkke things are okay." Athena picked up a carrot and ate it.

"She apologized and we had a talk." Bobby smiled.

"Good." Athena walked around the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't like when there's discord in my family."

"Me neither." Bobby smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I love our family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters.


End file.
